Power Rangers Neo Defenders
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When a traitorous wizard named Zophicles gets reawaken and joins another familiar villain after a 1,500 years of being sealed, a new team of rangers called the Neo Defenders to stop this evil duo from destroying the world.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: A Terrible Past Part 1

As various families are turning the television, a breaking news story is on as it has the shock, the horror, and beyond disturbing news. "Dr. Stanley Collins got arrested today as he is charged with multiple charges of kidnappings, false imprisonment, child abuse, endangering the welfare of a child, and other charges. This drastic arrest came when a 7 year old little girl is rescued. Not only he had the little girl in that place, he had pregnant women held against his will, and he also had eight babies restrained and held captive as well. The father and mother of the seven year old girl makes an emotional plea outside of the hospital". A news anchor said to the viewers on television.

It is a live scene at the hospital. Donovan and Cate Collins are looking at the cameras. "Today a vicious monster has finally been arrested. That monster hurt my little girl and defenseless little babies. Those babies might have parents out there who are looking for them. However, it is most likely that they don't have a family to call as mom and dad. Please, they need love in a desperate time. They need to be adopted so they can have great futures. My hope is that they will become great people of society. My family also ask for peace and privacy in this time to let our daughter heal and recover thank you". Donovan said to the camera as the him, Cate, and Owen leaves the stage.

It turns back to the anchor at the news station. "It is tough situation and ordeal the family of the seven year old girl is going through". The news anchor said to the viewers.

As the news cast about the arrest and the plea to adopt the eight babies for a better life, eight families got chosen as they picked a baby to adopt. On the grand adoption day, Melissa got to say goodbye to them as she give them a special color teddy bear. Plus a group picture was made as well to commemorate the special event.

Years later

It has been five years since the Star Descendants Rangers has saved the world from Ivano and his evil forces. The ranger ghosts has returned to their resting places. Plus the Oasis is still thriving as well. However little did they know that evil will strike once again but this time it is a new evil that will be attacking the world once again. Plus this new evil is not alone as it has a familiar evil being as well. Also it has been five years since the criminal Dr. Stanley Collins has escaped from prison and disappeared. No one knows where he disappeared to, and plus no one knows if he is still alive as well.

In an underwater sea cave, a sea wizard is reawakening as he was sealed in the walls of the cave for centuries. He has seaweed green hair with dark pink eyes. He looks like a merman and half mutant octopus as it has nine tentacles in dark colors. "At long last I am free from my prison". The sea wizard said as he is swimming around.

"You got me to thank for that by the way. I am Xolicernic". Xolicernic said to the sea wizard.

The sea wizard looks at Xolicernic as he sees that he has breathing equipment that has helped him survive underwater for so long. "I take it you have not been to the surface in a long time. Aliens and humans need air to breathe. I am Zophicles". The sea wizard named Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods to Zophicles as he looks at him. "Yes you know about various aliens that has been here on earth". Xolicernic said to Zophicles as it intrigues him.

Zophicles nods to Xolicernic as he looks at him. "Yes I have seen it all from my prison. Those Power Rangers has saved the world time and time again, and those aliens has failed time and time again. It is those Neo Defenders from 1,500 years ago who has sealed me up in the walls of this place". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as he can understand being constantly being defeated by the Power Rangers. "If revenge is what you want, I can see where you are coming from". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he uses his powers to transform Xolicernic into a sea wizard as well. Xolicernic looks at his new transformation. He has a dark black and red tail with sharp shark like dorsal fins on his arms. He has an tough shark skin as his chest and arms. Xolicernic has a trident of his own as it is the same colors of the tail. "It is time to raise this place and gather the rest of our forces and attack the nearest town". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as he has an evil grin on his face. "I like the way you think Zophicles. Plus it is time that I become a leader of evil as well. Together we can destroy the world". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

As the two uses their powers, they raise the sea cave to the surface. The sea cave becomes more of a castle that was underwater. Zophicles and Xolicernic are in the main room. "Zophicles, don't we need water to breath as well. Plus this place is magnificent as well". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles shake his head to Xolicernic. "No actually, I am actually a wizard. My ocean looks and breathing water was caused by my so called family when I betrayed them. Since I am back on the surface, I can breath actual air again". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as it is not long that four officers walk in the room as they are surprised to see Zophicles back. "Master Wizard Zophicles, we did not know that you have been reawaken". The first officer said to Zophicles. "In deed, plus who is he anyways"? The second officer said to Zophicles. "With you back, does this mean that you will get revenge on the Neo Defenders"? The third officer said to Zophicles. "Plus why is he here as well". The fourth officer asks Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "Xolicernic is the one that freed me from my prison. From now on, he is my co leader of evil got it. Plus where is Dr. Eelmore"? Zophicles asks them.

Dr. Eelmore walks in the room as he bows to him. "I am here Master Wizard Zophicles". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles. He is a half human and half mutant electric mora eel. He is has a creepy green skin from his head to his waist. His spikes and hair on his head is electrically charged. He is not buffed like the others officers but he does have some musclier strength in his body. He turns to Xolicernic as he nods to him. "I extended my welcome to you as well Master Wizard". Dr. Eelmore said to

Xolicernic nods as he has an evil grin on his face as well. "That's right, I am just as evil and dangerous as well. I do not tolerate failure especially when it comes to the Power Rangers. As long as you four do your jobs right, we won't have any problems". Xolicernic said to the officers.

The officers look at them as it is a huge change up. They bow to the both of them. "We understand Master Wizards". The officers said to them in unison.

Zophicles nods as he looks at the map. He spots the closest town to attack. "Send the Rampigs to attack Aurora Cove", Zophicles said to them. Rampigs are half ram and half pig minions as a swarm of them walk in the room.

"Considered it done Master Wizards", the first officer said to Zophicles. He leaves the base with the minions.

In a different cave in Aurora Cove, three elder wizards are monitoring the town just an hour north of Middleton. Two of them are finishing up nine morphors. All the sudden, they are alerted as something has returned.

"No, no, no, this can not happen". The first wizard said to them.

The other wizards hear the distress in its voice as they rush over. "What's wrong"? The second wizard asks the first wizard.

The first wizard looks at them as it shakes its head. "It is Zophicles, he has raised his castle and has returned". The first wizard said to them.

The other wizards are shocked by it as they look at the first wizard. "What how can that be? The Neo Defender Rangers and us sealed him in that cave 1,500 years ago. How can he be back"? The second wizard said to them.

The third wizard nods as it looks at them. "Yeah we made sure that he couldn't get freed or reawakened from the walls of that place". The third wizard said to them.

The fourth wizard nods as it looks at them. "Yes we even banished him to the sea and turned him into a mutant sea creature so he couldn't come to the surface at all". The fourth wizard said to them.

The first wizard sighs as it looks at them. "He must have gotten freed by an other evil being who is just as powerful as Zophicles. We need to find a new team of young people to become the Neo Defender Power Rangers and a mentor to guide them. The first wizard said to them.

The second wizard senses someone else who is with them. "It can't be the monstrous human is with them as well". The second wizard said to the others.

The third wizard looks at the second wizard. "You mean that monstrous human that has kept the eight babies and the child captive and used as his guinea pigs for something that should have never been revealed to world about". The third wizard said to them. The second wizard nods as it saw it all while watching over the Earth.

The fourth wizard nods as it knows about it. "I have watched over the eight babies. They are the chosen ones to defeat them. Plus we shall summon the child and the young man who has been deeply hurt by the two that are with Zophicles". The fourth wizard said to them.

The other wizards nod in agreement as the eight morphors are done. "Agreed", the wizards said to the first wizard as they set out to find the newest team of rangers.

In Aurora Cove, 22 year old Rory MacFarland and 22 year old Melissa Collins are college graduates from Aurora Cove University. Rory is working on getting his teaching certificate to teach high school students. Plus Melissa is working towards getting her psychology degree. She specializes in PTSD in children and young adults. Plus Melissa and Monty are getting married next spring.

Rory looks at Melissa as he spots her coming out of class. "Hey Melissa, I take it you had a class today". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah plus it has been a while since we last talked to our teammates. Plus there is a new active team of rangers in Middleton". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he is thinking about Wes. Wes and Rory has a really tight relationship. "Yeah I have seen them on the news. Plus I have a feeling that Wes will become a ranger soon. Monty even has that same feeling as well. I guess it is the color and Bond of Brothers feeling". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she remembers when Rory met Wes as the two of them built a special brotherly bond. Monty also became friends with Wes as well. "I have to agree with you on that". Melissa said to Rory. All the sudden, Melissa and Rory are suddenly teleported away.

Melissa and Rory land on the ground in the cave. "Wow, it has been a while since we have been teleported like that. Then again, our landing could have been better". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods in agreement as he helps Melissa up. "Yeah but this place is nothing like the Oasis". Rory said to Melissa.

"We welcome you to the Cave of the Neo Defenders, Melissa and Rory". The four wizards said to them Who are you and why did you brought me here"? Rory asks them.

"We need your help Rory MacFarland". The first wizard said to Rory.

"Evil is coming and about to attack Aurora Cove". The second wizard said to Rory.

"This evil was once sealed away by the four of us and the Neo Defender Rangers over 1,500 years ago". The third wizard said to Rory.

"However this evil has been reawaken and gotten help to come back by an other evil". The fourth wizard said to Rory.

"We chosen the both of you to become mentors and guide the newest team of rangers to defeat both of these evils once and for all". The four wizards said to Rory in unison.

Rory and Melissa are stunned by it as he looks at them. "Us, but there are others who are better choices to mentor a team of rangers than me. Plus Melissa would be the better choice". Rory said to the wizards. Melissa nods as she can understand that. "Yeah but why me as well"? Melissa asks them.

The first wizard nods as he looks at Rory. "That maybe true Rory MacFarland, Crystal Star Descendant Ranger, but you know what it is like to be a ranger even though it is for a short time. One of the evils that has joined him is the same evil that give you and another young man those scars. Melissa Collins, Pink Star Descendant Ranger, you have meet the eight chosen ones a long time ago. The monstrous human that has caused so much pain to you and to the eight chosen ones is indeed alive and joined the same evil as well". The first wizard said to Rory and Melissa

Rory frowns as he knows who it is. "I thought he was destroyed once and for all in that battle five years ago. I suppose evil beings who are like that has a way of coming back. I will do what ever I can to help them to become great rangers". Rory said to them. He decides right then and there to become a mentor to the newest team of rangers.

Melissa frowns as she knows who it is. She remembers the young babies that were held captive at that place. "Always have that suspicion that he is still alive after he disappeared in his escape from prison. I will do what ever I can to help them as well". Melissa said to the wizards". Melissa said to them.

The four wizards nod to Rory and Melissa as they give them their old morphor back. Rory has the eight morphors and Melissa has the eight cards to go with the morphors. It is a watch like device with a special card that is swiped into it. "You will know who are chosen the card is glowing, and we will be there for you for advice". The wizards said to Rory and Melissa in unison as they send them back to where they were last before being teleported to the cave.

Rory and Melissa find themselves back on campus. They look at the morphors as they realize that a new evil is coming and it has two familiar evils that has harmed them in the past. "Are you ready to explain to them about the event when it comes out to them"? Rory asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as she nods to him. "It may have been almost 16 years ago when it happened. When it is time to explain to them about it, I will tell them about it". Melissa said to Rory as they head towards an apartment complex with the items in hand.

End Chapter

Yeah this is a new ranger story that will be taking place five years after Star Descendants has saved the world. Plus the things about Xolicernic and Dr. Eelmore will be explained in due time in Star Descendants. Xolicernic is actually a co main villain with Zophicles while Dr. Eelmore is the mad scientist.

Rangers will be revealed in the next chapter

Next Chapter: A Terrible Past Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: A Terrible Past Part 2

As the news segment aired across the country, people all over want to send their support and love for the young babies. Plus various families across the country wants to adopt them to give them the proper love and care for them.

The Department of Children's Services got overwhelmed by the applications of families that wants to adopt the eight. They followed protocol as they conducted home studies and interviews with the families. They eventually selected eight families to adopt one child.

The Trial of Dr. Stanley Collins was a very high profile case. It took five prosecutors to prosecute the twisted doctor. It had to be held in a federal courthouse because the it was a very big case at a state level.

The man that snatched Melissa from the mall testified against Dr. Collins as he pleaded guilty to his role. It was found that he was personally selected and hired to do it because he was blackmailed by Dr. Collins. The families of the eight babies and the other women who were held captive were in attendance.

On the day that the verdicts came, it is a happy day as he got the guilty as charged to over 450 charges. He got sentenced to 2000 years in prison. As he got carted to a maximum security prison, he glared at the parents of the eight babies and Melissa.

Two weeks later, it is the day of the Grand Adoption Day. Melissa plays a huge role as she is honored to hand the families the adoption papers that gotten framed and a special color coded teddy bear to each child.

Melissa went to the youngest baby as she hands her a purple teddy bear. The baby girl is held by her adoptive father. "Good luck Verna", Melissa said to the baby in a purple colored onesie named Verna. She also hands the frame to Sarah and Arran Spears

Melissa went to the oldest of the eight in a black cladded outfit. He is around 24 months old. He is held by his newly adoptive mother. Good luck Aiden", Melissa said to Aiden as she hands the teddy bear to him. She hands the framed adoption papers to William and Rachel Williams as their older son Joshua is there with them.

Melissa went to the second eldest baby and the oldest of the girls. She is around 12 months old and has a yellow onesie on. She is being held by her adoptive father. "Good luck Elizabeth", Melissa said to Elizabeth. She hands a yellow teddy bear to her and the framed adoption papers to Edmund and Grace Lewis.

Melissa went towards a baby boy as he has a green onesie. The baby boy is being held by his adoptive mother. She looks at the boy as she gives him a green teddy bear to him. "Good luck Harry", Melissa said to the boy named Harry. She hands the framed adoption papers to Leo and Selah Woods as they have their daughter Sophie with them.

Melissa went towards a baby girl as she has a white onesie. The baby girl is being held by her adoptive father. She looks at the baby girl as she hands her a white teddy bear. "Good luck Mariko", Melissa said to the baby girl named Marino. She hands the framed adoption papers to Taichi and Lily Hayama as they have their son Kenji with them.

Melissa went to a baby boy as he has a blue onesie. The boy is held by his newly adoptive mother. She looks at the baby boy as she hands him a blue teddy bear. "Good luck William", Melissa said to the baby boy named William. She hands the framed adoption papers to Jamie and Heather Manning.

Melissa went to a baby girl as she has a pink onesie. The baby girl is being held by the new adopted father. She looks at the baby girl as she hands her a pink teddy bear. "Good luck Kara", Melissa said to the baby girl named Kara. She hands the framed adoption papers to Kyle and Martha Molens as they have their daughter Karen with them.

Melissa went to a baby boy as he has a red onesie. The baby boy is the youngest of the boys as he being held by his newly adopted mother. She looks at the baby boy as she hands him a red teddy bear. "Good luck Ashton", Melissa said to the baby boy named Ashton. She hands the framed adoption papers to Maggie and Jonah Walker.

As the festivities are concluded, the families included Melissa are in the photos together. The families parted ways as Melissa has tears building in her eyes. "Mommy, daddy do you think I will see them again"? Melissa asks her parents as her brother Owen is with them.

Her parents, Cate and Donovan look at each other as they look at Melissa. "It is a possibility Melissa. You will remember them for this great day". Cate said to Melissa. Donovan nods in agreement. "Yes plus it is very touching that you gave them a teddy bear to remember you by". Donovan said to Melissa. Owen nods as he is given the responsibility to protect Melissa from people that would hurt her.

Years Later

Dream Sequence

A young man is in a building of some sort as he looks around and notices a creepy man as he is at a computer. He has various machines and notebooks and books on the book shelves. He notices an alarm on his computer that PW#6321 is ready to give birth. "Oh good, I have been waiting for her to give birth". The man said to himself.

The young man feels a bit ill as he hears that. He is following the man as it leads him towards a cell where a heavily pregnant woman is about to give birth. "Well PW#6321, you are ready to push". The man said to the woman.

The young woman looks at the man as she has been held captive here for nine long months. "Why did you kept me for so long here? I have a family in Middleton to get back to". The woman said to the man as she is crying.

The man looks at the young woman. "You are providing special evidence for my life long research that will make me famous". The man said to the woman.

As the young woman gives birth to a baby girl, the man takes the baby away from her to record everything about the child. The woman frowns as she sees her daughter being recorded and has a special braclet on her ankle. "I do not want to be a part of your sick and twisted research". The young woman said to the man.

The man looks at the young woman as he puts a diaper on the baby girl. He turns around as he sees that the young woman is pushing again. "You don't have much of a choice, and it seems that someone else is in the womb with you". The man said to the young woman.

As the young woman pushes a baby boy out, the baby boy cried as he is taking away from the mother just like his sister was. The man is intrigued as he was not anticipated for the young woman to deliver twins. "You must have been hiding during the sonograms and ultrasounds". The man said to the baby boy as he recorded the information about him.

The teenage boy looks at the baby boy as it is him. "Why does that baby look like me"? The teenage boy asks himself. He sees the baby being diapered and has a special bracelet on its ankle.

The man places both babies in special bassinet. The woman looks at them. "I want to hold them. Bring them to me please". The young woman said to the man.

The man turns around as he looks at her. "They are my newest test subjects PW#6321. You will never see them again". The man said to the young woman.

The young woman watch in horror as the man takes the newborn twins away. The teenage boy frowns as he is being shown this as the dream ends.

End Dream Sequence

The 16 year old young man shoots out from bed as the alarm is going off. He has a glistening cold sweat on his forehead as he has no idea what that dream meant. He has brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He has an athletic body tone. He looks at the clock as it is only 4:26 am. "Who was that in that dream"? The young man asks himself as he looks at a red teddy bear. It is one of the items that he has kept over the years. He lays back in bed as he has no idea that he and seven others has that similar dream.

End Chapter

I decided to take things a different approach to revealing who got chosen to become a ranger. Plus the decision was harder to pick this time especially for black, blue, and white considering that they were the most popular color choice. Plus I picked those that has never gotten chosen before as well. Things about their birth parents will be revealed in this story.

Blue: William "Will" Manning: Icrzy

Pink: Kara Molens: XXjoker-kingXX

Green. Harry Woods: Mike singh

Yellow: Elizabeth 'Liz' Lewis: Depths of Silence

Black: Aiden Williams: Depths of Silence

White: Mariko 'Mari' Hayama: Icrzy

Purple: Verna Spears: Decode9

Next Chapter: Neo Defenders Execute the Power Part 1


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Neo Defenders Execute The Power Part 1

It is the first day of school for the students at Aurora Cove High School. It has been a long standing tradition that school starts on the Tuesday after Labor Day. For the students, they get a longer summer.

Ashton Walker known as Ash to his friends walk into school. He has fair skin tone with brown hair and green eyes. He does have some muscles on his body. He has a red polo shirt with black pants and red and black shoes. He is not exactly the popular guy as he is more known as the other Walker. He looks at his older brother as he is being greeted by the other students. He sighs as he went towards his locker.

"Ash hey man", a guy said to Ash.

Ash turns as he sees a his friend Will Manning as he is coming his way. Will has ginger red hair with green eyes and natural pale complexion. He has a lean but slightly muscular body with an average weight and height. He wears a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and black vans. "Hey Will how was your summer"? Ash asks Will.

Will turns to Ash as he shrugs to him. "It ok but I had this weird dream last night. I don't know why I had this dream but it felt like it was telling me something". Will said to Ash.

Ash's eyes widen as he hears it. "Wait a minute, you had a weird dream last night. Did it feature a twisted and psychotic man that took a new born baby from a woman and calling her a PW number"? Ash asks Will.

Will is stunned as he looks at Ash. "Yeah it was just like that Ash. How did you know"? Will asks Ash. He is wondering how he know that.

Ash looks at Will as he nods to him. "I had that dream too. It was completely wrong and twisted on so many levels. I saw a woman gave birth. She first gave birth to a baby girl, and then a few minutes later a baby boy who looked just like me came out to the world. The woman begged to hold us, but the man said that the baby girl and I are his test subjects and left with us". Ash said to Will.

Will is shocked by it as he looks at Ash. "That can't be a coincidence. I had that same dream except the potential twin sister part". Will said to Ash.

Ash nods to William as it is crazy. "Yeah it just I am not sure how I am going to tell them that I may not be there biological son just like Daniel is". Ash said to Will as Daniel is the popular boy in school.

All the sudden, they hear a female voice as she is annoyed by him. "Are you the other Walker"? A female said to Ash. She has tan skin tone with green eye(left) brown eye(right) because she has Heterochromia iridium. She long purple hair with blue stripes that reaches her back because she dyed it. She has a leather jackets and dark pink shirts with black skinny jeans and boots with a pink style with it.

Ash looks at the teenage girl as he rolls his eyes at her. He hates being called the other Walker. One of the things that he dealt with is being called the other Walker since Elementary School. "Yeah but my name is Ash. I prefer not to be called the other Walker. You must be Kara Molina right". Ash said to the girl.

The girl named Kara looks at Ash as nods to him. "That's correct Ash, at least you are not the school player like Daniel is. Maybe just maybe I can have some sort of faith in the males after all". Kara said to them as she walks away from them.

Ash sighs as he shakes his head. Will looks at Ash. "Hey at least you gotten through your first Molens effect. She can be a in your face kind of person". Will said to Ash as they went to homeroom.

In homeroom, Ash is relieved that Daniel is not in his class this year like last year. He notices another girl as she is Japanese-American with medium length black hair and brown eyes with fair skin tone. She is skinny and flexible as she is 5'6" tall with average weight. She wears a white tank top with cherry blossom flowers on it, a light gray hoodie over top, blue skinny jeans, and white high tops. He does remember her. "Hey Mari", Ash said to Mari.

Mari Hayama turns as she sees Ash. She is starting to blush as she looks at him. "Hey Ash I take it you have Mr. MacFarland as a homeroom teacher this year". Mari said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Mari. "Yeah apparently, mean old Mrs. Trenchwell retired over the summer and has moved to Florida. Otherwise I would have never heard the end of it about being related to Daniel and making sure that I got detention just like he did in her class". Ash said to Mari.

Mari nods as she familiar with the Walker brothers. "You can call it small mercies Ash". Mari said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Mari. "Hey Mari, did you get a strange dream last night by any chance"? Ash asks Mari. He is wondering if any one else besides him and Will got it.

Mari looks at Ash as she nods to him. "Yeah, did it feature a psychotic man calling me a test subject in front of a woman that gave birth and another man who is trapped as well"? Mari asks Ash. She felt scared and nervous about it.

Ash is taken back by it as he looks at Mari. "Yeah except mine did not feature another trapped man. Mine featured another baby girl that the woman pushed out first". Ash said to Mari.

Mari is stunned to learn about it. "Ok that is really strange Ash". Mari said to Ash. She is wondering why the two of them had that similar dream.

It is not long that Kara and Will walk into the classroom. As it gets closer time for class to start other students including a male teacher comes in the classroom. As the bell rings, Mr. MacFarland is looking at his students in his homeroom class. "Good morning everyone, I am Mr. MacFarland and I am your homeroom teacher. Some of you will have me later on for various history classes. However I am new to guys, and you are new to me. This year is about you guys, and for some of you things will drastically change. Plus it may flip your world completely upside down. It will take me a while to learn your names so please bare with me. I apologize in advance if I mispronounce your name, and if you go by something else please tell me". Mr. MacFarland said to them.

As he starts calling the roll, the students in his class can see that he is going to be a cool teacher. "Mariko Hayama", Mr. MacFarland said to the class.

Mari look at the teacher as he got the pronunciation of her name wrong. "Here, I go by Mari". Mari said to Mr. McFarland.

Mr. MacFarland nods as he makes a mental note of it. As he calls out few other names, he gets to another female name. "Elizabeth Lewis", Mr. MacFarland said to the class.

Elizabeth looks at Mr. MacFarland. "Here, I go by Liz". Liz said to him. Elizabeth has sun-kissed skin, and long brown hair, which is full of curls. She has deep chocolate eyes. She wears a yellow shirt underneath a grey sweatshirt along with a pair of blue jeans. Elizabeth wears a pair of ankle length boots along with a golden string around her neck with a yellow pedant.

Mr. MacFarland nods as he makes the mental note. "William Manning", Mr. MacFarland said to the class.

Will looks at the teacher as nods to him. "Present, I go by Will". Will said to Mr. MacFarland.

Mr. MacFarland nods as he makes a mental note on it. He calls out the next name. "Kara Molens", Mr. MacFarland said to the class.

Kara looks at the teacher. "I am here plain and simple". Kara said to Mr. MacFarland as she puts up her punk attitude

Mr. MacFarland looks at Kara as he can see the attitude with her. 'Melissa is going to have a tough time with her, and Tess would want to take her under her wing'. MacFarland thought to himself.

A couple of minutes later, he gets to the last few names. "Verna Spears", Mr. MacFarland said to the class.

The girl named Verna looks at the teacher. "Here", Verna said to Mr. MacFarland. Verna stands at 5'2 with shoulder length two toned brown hair and bangs that frame her face. She has a average skin tone with an average yet flexible build to her. Her eyes are dark green. Her usual outfit consists of a purple top with a short jean skirt with white leggings and boots matching her color. She normally wears a set of tinted swimming goggles around her neck.

Mr. MacFarland nods as he calls the next name. 'Does she have the same kind of eyes as Ryder'? Mr. MacFarland asks himself. "Ashton Walker", Mr. MacFarland said to the class.

Just as Ash says something, another guy looks at the rest of the class. "Oh great we get stuck with the Other Walker this year". A guy said to the class. The class nods as Ash is getting constantly reminded of that as he is being picked on for that.

Mr. MacFarland glares at the male student as his name has been called out yet. "That is enough all of you. Mr. McHenry, you have detention starting today. One of the things I absolutely will not tolerate besides cheating is bullying in my classroom. All of you starting today until the end of the year will call him by his first name or the name that he goes by not something that is demeaning. I want all of you get to know him throughout the year. Some of you are friends with him already while the rest of you are not friends with him yet. Do I make myself perfectly clear". Mr. MacFarland said to the class. He is laying down the law in his class. He writes the detention slip for Johan McHenry.

The entire class is shocked by it as no teacher has ever done that for Ashton Walker. "Here and for everyone to know, I go by Ash. Plus I am nothing like Daniel". Ash said to them as he secretly thanks Mr. MacFarland.

The class is stunned as they look at Ash and Jonah. Mr. MacFarland makes a mental note of it. "Aiden Williams", Mr. MacFarland said to the class.

Aiden looks at Ash as he has found some newfound respect for him. He is the eldest in the class as he is a senior. He has brown hair and brown eyes with a fair skin tone. He is very athletic and very tall. Aiden wears a black t-shirt with dark grey jeans and black sneakers. He wears a black watch on his left wrist. "Here Mr. MacFarland", Aiden said to Mr. MacFarland.

Mr. MacFarland nods as he makes a mental note of it. "Lastly, Harry Woods", Mr. MacFarland said to the class.

Harry looks at Mr. MacFarland as he nods to him. "Here", Harry said to Mr. MacFarland. He has Indian american looks with chocolate brown hairs and brown eyes. He is slightly build and is 5'8'' in height. He has a green plaid collar shirt with a white tee shirt underneath and brown cargo shorts and tennis shoes.

Mr. MacFarland nods as he makes a mental note. 'Something about him reminds me of Monty'. Mr. MacFarland thought to himself.

As the bell rings, Ash went towards Mr. MacFarland. "I want to thank you Mr. MacFarland for that. It is a shock for me that you called them out about it". Ash said to Mr. MacFarland.

Mr. MacFarland nods to Ash as he looks at him. "Your welcome, besides no one should ever being pushed into the role of the other person and focus their attention on another sibling". Mr. MacFarland said to Ash.

Ash nods as he keeps that in mind. "I am starting to understand that now". Ash said to Mr. MacFarland as he leaves class. He opens a brief case as he sees that all eight morphors are reacting. 'I better call Melissa and tell her about the morphors'. Mr. MacFarland thought to himself as he does just that. "Hey Melissa, the eight morphors are reacting. Yeah it is eight students in my class". Mr. MacFarland said to Melissa.

"Wow, the cards also reacted as well. I am wondering if the evil that they told us about is going to attack today, Rory". Melissa said to Rory.

Mr. MacFarland nods as it is on the front of his mind as well. "Yeah when it happens we will have to explain it to them". Rory said to Melissa as the phone call ends.

At lunch time, Ash is sitting at a table as Will and Mari are with him. "Excuse me, can I sit with you guys"? Aiden asks them.

Ash nods to the guy as he saw him in homeroom. "Yeah your name is Aiden right". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at Ash. "Yeah that's me, I have some new found respect for you. Plus I don't know what you deal with at home especially with hot shot big man on campus Daniel". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash shrugs to Aiden as more people join the table. "If you want to know something, he is actually the older brother. I am younger than him by six month". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden is stunned as he does the math. "Your parents must wanted to reproduce quickly then". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "I never really thought about it like that math wise". Ash said to Aiden as it gotten him curious. 'If I am younger than Daniel by six months, is it possible that they found out that mom gotten pregnant again right away with me'? Ash thought to himself.

All the sudden, the Rampigs are outside of the school attacking. They make their way into the school building. Everyone is freaking out by the strange minions.

Ash, Aiden, Mari, Liz, Will, Kara, Harry, and Verna frown they see the various students running away in fear. The eight of them appears to be just standing there, but in reality they are taking in on what's going on.

"I do not know what they are but I am going to fight them. Who is with me". Ash said to them.

The seven others are stunned as those words are coming from Ash's mouth. He charges in to fight the incoming strange minions. "It is official. He has lost his mind". Kara said to them.

Aiden looks at them as he shakes his head. "I am going to follow his lead". Aiden said to them as he joins Ash in fighting them.

The rest of them look at each other as they know that they have help as well. "Come on Mari, we can't let them terrorize the school". Liz said to Mari. Mari shrugs as she joins in.

As the eight teens are fighting the strange minions, Daniel spots Ash fighting those things. He can not imagine his little brother actually fighting them. "Come on Daniel", a friend said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at his friend as he shakes his head. "I have to back to get Ash". Daniel said to the friend.

"Dude there is no time. Someone else will get the other Walker". The friend said to Daniel as they went to a safe place. Daniel frowns as it is the same lecture that his class gotten in Mr. MacFarland's class earlier.

Back at the battle, the teens are putting up a fight against them. However they are getting exhausted and being thrown around by the strange minions. "Umm this is probably a good time to ask for a plan". Will said to them. "Yeah plus those things are keeping coming at us". Harry said to them.

Mari nods as she is not sure how long she can keep this up. "We don't have special powers to deal with them". Mari said to them.

Kara looks at Mari as it is a obvious fact. "Obvious statement alert", Kara said to them in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Liz gives a look to Kara. "I know but we are just kids here". Liz said to Kara. She is getting concerned about it.

Just as the Rampigs fire lasers at them, a pink star shield protects the teens. Plus crystal silver color beams are aimed at the Rampigs. The teens are stunned as they see two Rangers coming to their aid. "Is that who I think they are"? Verna asks them. "They must be Power Rangers". Harry said to them.

They turn as the minions back away as they see the morphed rangers. "Let's take care of them and get them to the cave". The pink ranger said to the crystal ranger. "Right", the crystal colored ranger said to the pink ranger.

"Star Sword Pink Star Pentagon", the Pink Ranger said as she makes the pink star.

"Star Sword Crystal Star Pentagon". The Crystal Ranger said as he makes the crystal star.

The teens see this they are in awe. The stars hit at the Rampigs as they are destroyed. Ash looks at them. "Thank you who ever you are"? Ash said to them.

The pink ranger nods to Ash. "Thanks but you guys need to come with us". The pink ranger said to them.

The crystal ranger nods in agreement. "She is right and things are about to get crazy". The crystal ranger said to them.

As the teens look at each other, the ten of them get teleported away to their headquarters.

Back at the cave, the teens land on the ground as they are in a pile up. "I really don't appreciate being squished here". Kara said to them.

"Where are we anyways"? Harry asks them.

"I clearly don't know". Liz said to them.

"This place is too dark for my liking". Will said to them.

"Dude you can't be still scared of the dark". Aiden said to Will.

"Some lights can be really be useful by now". Verna said to them as she has a sheepish look on her face.

"Why are even brought here"? Mari asks them.

"It is a good question". Ash said to them.

All the sudden the lights are turned on as it catches the teens off guard. They are being lifted as they are standing in a specific order in a line. "You are at the Headquarters of the Neo Defender Power Rangers. The first wizard said to them.

"The eight of you are chosen to become the Neo Defenders Power Rangers". The second wizard said to them.

"The eight of you may come from different backgrounds and families, but you right share a lot in common. When it comes out, you eight will need one another to get through it together". The third wizard said to them.

"The eight of you are going to mentored by two veterans from the Star Descendants Rangers. They are the ones who saved you in that battle". The fourth wizard said to them.

The teens turn as they see the Rangers walking towards them. As they see them powering down, they recognize the man but not the woman. "Mr. MacFarland", the teens said to them.

Mr. MacFarland nod to them. "Yes, there is a lot to explain to the eight of you. I would like to introduce you to Melissa Collins". Mr. MacFarland said to the teens.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "It is nice to meet all of you. Like Rory said, we have a lot to explain to you. This experience will not be easy. The world needs your help". Melissa said to the teens. The teens look at them as they are stunned by it.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the first part of the two parter chapter. The teens will receive their morphors in the next chapter. Plus I hope I got the OCs just right.

Next Chapter: Neo Defenders Execute The Power Part 2


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: Neo Defenders Execute The Power Part 2

The teens look at Rory and Melissa like they are shocked by it. "Are we being punked here? I mean there are got to be better people for this thing. I am not a superhero". Harry said to them.

Will nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Yeah doesn't the Power Rangers has spandex suits, weapons, and special powers to use against them". Will said to them.

Kara nods as she has her arms crossed as she looks at the wizards. "What's with the sage people wearing robes"? Kara asks them as she is putting up her tough girl exterior.

The wizards went towards them. The four of them are wearing a two toned outfit, and they have wands in their hands. "We are the Neo Wizards, young lady. I am Sir Cyrus". The first wizard named Cyrus said to them. He has a red and black outfit. He has short black hair and pale silver eyes as he has a stern look on his face.

The second wizard looks at them as he has a green and blue outfit on. "We have been living here on Earth for three thousand years. I am Ozford". The second wizard named Ozford said to them. Ozford has long jet black hair with silver eyes.

The third wizard looks at them as he has a yellow and pink outfit. He has medium length jet black hair and silver eyes. "We remain here to watch over the Earth and the humans that live here. I am Tylark". Tylark said to them.

The fourth wizard as he has shaggy jet black hair and silver eyes. He has a white and purple outfit. "We are alerted by the fact that a wizard named Zophicles has returned and reawaken from its sea prison. We chosen Rory and Melissa to become mentors to this team. I am Phoenixous". The fourth wizard named Phoenixous said to them.

The teens look at the wizards as they want to know more. "Who is Zophicles though and why is he back"? Mari asks them.

Cyrus looks at the teens especially at Mari. "Zophicles was once one of us. However he betrayed our ways and chose the life of destruction. After his betrayal, it took us and the original Neo Defenders to seal him away into the sea. However someone with a lot of evil power has reawaken him. We can not fully reveal everything about him until it is time to reveal it". Cyrus said to them.

Liz looks at them as she is wondering about their mentors. "How did you chose our mentors"? Liz asks the wizards.

Ozford looks at Liz as he takes the question. "Your mentors were once Rangers, and they know what it is like to live a double life. Plus they can guide you through things as well". Ozford said to them.

Verna looks at them as she has a question. "So why were we chosen anyways"? Verna asks the wizards. She also has her arms crossed as she is getting a bit impatient.

Tylark looks at them as this is getting to another area that it is not ready to completely reveal to them. "The eight of you showed no hesitation to fight in a dire time. However the full truth needs to revealed in due time". Tylark said to Verna.

Aiden looks at the wizards as something is bothering him about it. "What is the full truth though"? Aiden asks them.

Phoenixous looks at Aiden as he knew this question is coming. "The full truth is something that is connected to our lives and to your lives as well. If we reveal it now, it will be disastrous for all of you and for us". Phoenixous said to Aiden.

Ash looks at them as all of it just does not make sense to him. "How do you know that we are the right people? I mean I did not run away in fear of them just like them. I actually did something that I wouldn't normally do just like them". Ash said to the wizards.

Cyrus looks at Ash as he stern expression lightens a bit. "We do know that the eight of you are the right people for the job. The eight of you may not completely understand it now. With the fullness of time, you will learn things that were probably closed off from you and even learn about things about yourselves that you never thought of". Cyrus said to Ash. The wizards nod to Rory and Melissa to hand them their morphors and cards.

"Ashton Jared Walker, you are the Neo Defender Red Ranger. Your duty is to lead the team into action. Becoming a leader is no easy task, but your heart can point you to the right direction". Cyrus said to Ash at Rory and Melissa hands Ash a red morphor and card.

"Aiden Williams, you are the Neo Defender Black Ranger. Your duty is to become the second in command. As the eldest ranger on the team, you will be looked up to by the others including the red ranger". Cyrus said to Aiden as Rory and Melissa hands Aiden a black morphor and card.

"William Manning, you are the Neo Defender Blue Ranger. Your skills of coming with a strategy will be valued to the team. It is your open minded personality that makes you a great listener". Ozford said to Will as Rory and Melissa hands him a morphor and a card.

"Harry Woods, you are the Neo Defender Green Ranger. Your reliability is your main domain for others. Plus it is your calm nature that leads you with a level head in dire situations". Ozford said to Harry as Rory and Melissa hands him a morphor and card.

"Elizabeth Lewis, you are the Neo Defender Yellow Ranger. Your kindness and selfless is the true beauty of who you are. Plus your smile towards others that makes you very friendly". Tylark said to Liz as Rory and Melissa hands her a morphor and card.

"Kara Molens, you are the Neo Defender Pink Ranger. Your courage and spirit is brighter than fire. It is that kind of fire that can never be extinguished. It is also your friendly heart towards others as well". Tylark said to Kara as Rory and Melissa hands her a morphor and card.

"Mariko Hayama, you are the Neo Defender White Ranger. You are full of respect towards others. Plus you are very flexible as you fight with heart and mind". Phoenixous said to Mari as Rory and Melissa hands her a morphor and card.

"Lastly, Verna Spears, you are Neo Defender purple ranger. Your looks can be deceiving fits with who you are. Your cunning ability to think before acting is your greatest strength". Phoenixous said to Verna as Rory and Melissa hands her a morphor and card.

The teens look at each other as they look at the card and the morphor. They put the card in its holder in a pouch on the morphor. "The password is Neo Defenders Execute The Power". Rory said to them.

All the sudden the alarm is going off, the teens look at the monitors as it shows more Rampigs. They shows up as they are in downtown Aurora Cove. "Looks like the ugly minions are back", Verna said to them.

Ash nods as this is going to be his first battle to lead. "We better move guys". Ash said to them. They nod as they leave the cave.

In downtown Aurora Cove, the Rampigs are making a scene as they are causing havoc and chaos. "Hold it right there, we are ready for you this time". Ash said to them. The Rampigs turn as they see the teens.

"Are you guys ready"? Ash asks them. The teens nod as they grab their card out. "Neo Defenders Execute The Power". The teens said as they swipe the card through the slot on their morphors as they morph into rangers for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Ash is in a weird red space as he is in a pose. He has a red ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a red vest and pants. He has red gloves and boots. The vest has red and white trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. His helmet is red with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. His sword comes to him as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender Red Ranger", Ash said as he is ready to fight.

Aiden is in a weird black space as he is in a pose. He has a black ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a black vest and pants. He has black gloves and boots. The vest has black and white trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. His helmet is black with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. His katana comes to him as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender Black Ranger", Aiden said as he is ready to fight.

Will is in a weird blue space as he is in a pose. He has a blue ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a blue vest and pants. He has blue gloves and boots. The vest has blue and white trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. His helmet is blue with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. His saber comes to him as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender Blue Ranger", Will said as he is ready to fight.

Harry is in a weird red space as he is in a pose. He has a red ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a red vest and pants. He has red gloves and boots. The vest has red and white trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. His helmet is red with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. His sword comes to him as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender Green Ranger", Harry said as he is ready to fight.

Liz is in a weird yellow space as she is in a pose. She has a yellow ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a yellow vest and skirt with leggings. He has yellow gloves and boots. The vest has yellow and white trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. Her helmet is yellow with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. Her Japanese Bow called a yumi comes to her as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender Yellow Ranger", Liz said as she is ready to fight.

Kara is in a weird pink space as she is in a pose. He has a pink ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a pink vest and skirt and leggings. He has pink gloves and boots. The vest has pink and white trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. His helmet is pink with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. Her halberd comes to him as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender Pink Ranger", Kara said as he is ready to fight.

Mari is in a weird white space as she is in a pose. She has a white ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a white vest and skirt with leggings. She has white gloves and boots. The vest has white and orange trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. Her helmet is white with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. Her sais comes to her as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender White Ranger", Mari said as she is ready to fight.

Verna is in a weird purple space as she is in a pose. He has a purple ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a purple vest and skirt with leggings. She has purple gloves and boots. The vest has purple and white trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. Her helmet is purple with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. Her whips comes to her as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender Purple Ranger", Verna said as she is ready to fight.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens look at their ranger uniform as they are in awe of it. "A skirt and pink, it is so bright like it is almost too girly for my taste". Kara said to them as her ranger suit is in a hot bright pink color.

The teens rolls their eyes as they like their suits. "This is awesome and your whining about yours". Verna said to Kara.

Ash sighs as he breaks it up. "We can talk about this later, but right now those things needs to be destroyed". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods in agreement with Ash. "He is right guys". Aiden said to them. The Rangers charge in to fight against the Rampigs.

As the fight gets started, the rangers are having a better time with fighting them than before. "My whip is hitting them down like a dream". Verna said to them.

Harry nods in agreement with Verna. "Yeah plus we are brand new to all of this". Harry said to them.

Mari hears Verna and Harry saying something as she is fighting them by herself. She manages to hit them down with her weapon. "I have to agree with Harry on that". Mari said to them.

Will and Kara are back to back as they are facing incoming Rampigs. "Watch my back and I will watch yours got it". Kara said to Will. Will nods as he looks at her. "Yeah", Will said to Kara. As the two of them are fighting Rampigs, they both kept their words of having each other's backs.

Aiden, Ash, and Liz are together in a small group. Liz is slamming her Yumi into the Rampigs. "I would never get in her way". Ash said to Aiden. Aiden smirks to Ash and they are slashing at the Rampigs. "I will have to agree with that". Aiden said to Ash. Liz hears it from them. "You two better believe that". Liz said to them.

As the last of the Rampigs are destroyed, the rangers are together. "Did we just won our first battle as rangers"? Verna said to them.

Ash looks at Verna as he nods to them. "I do believe we have". Ash said to them. They teleport back to the cave.

Back at the castle, Dr. Eelmore watches the entire battle footage on the monitors. He has an evil grin on his face. "So my test subjects has grown since the last time I saw them. This will be very interesting to me". Dr. Eelmore said to himself as he has a plan forming.

Back at the cave, the teens are in civilian form. The four wizards, Rory, and Melissa went up to them. "Well done rangers, we completed your first battle and morphed for the first time. However, Zophicles and his evil forces will not give up so easily". Cyrus said to them.

"Indeed, plus as time goes on, your powers will grow to even stronger, and plus you will get to know each other more than just simple friends". Ozford said to them.

"That's right, you will get to know more of your true selves as time goes on as well. Plus you can go to Rory and Melissa for guidance on matters that they know more about". Tylark said to them.

"Also you all must never use your powers for personal gain, escalate matters in a battle, and never reveal your identity as Rangers to family and friends". Phoenixous said to them.

Rory and Melissa nods as they look at the teens. "It is the same rules that we have followed when we were rangers". Melissa said to them. "Are all of you in"? Rory asks them.

The teens look at each other as they have their answer. "We are in", the teens said to them. They put their hands in the center. "Power Rangers Neo Defenders", the teens said in unison as the team is formed.

End Chapter

I hope you guy like the morphing Sequence. I was kind of stumped about it for a couple of days. Other than that, the rangers met the four wizards, and the truth about Zophicles will be revealed in due time.

Next Chapter: Difference Between a Team Captain and Team Leader


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Difference Between a Team Captain and Team Leader

At the Cave, Rory and Melissa are getting acquainted with the entire headquarters. "I never thought a cave can be transformed into a headquarters like this". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa turns to Rory as she nods to him. "I know right. The Oasis is like an outdoor paradise and still is like an paradise". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "Perhaps we should call up the others to give them advice as well. You have your work cut out for you when it comes to Kara". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa gives Rory a look as he is right about that. "Yeah it will be a great idea. I do have my work cut out for me when it comes to Kara. At the same time, Kara, Liz, and Verna will mostly get along great with Tess". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "You are probably right about that Melissa. I will definitely make the call to the others to help giving them advice". Rory said to Melissa as he contacts the others.

Back at the castle, Zophicles frowns as he watched the footage of the battle. "So he must be the red ranger of this new team then. Dr. Eelmore". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore walk towards Zophicles as he bows to him. "Yes Master Wizard Zophicles", Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as he nods to him. "I need a monster to attack the rangers". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he has a monster in mind. "I do have a monster in mind to attack the Rangers". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

A monster walks in the room as it is ready to fight. It is a mutant dingo monster as it has two heads, a muscular body and its twin razor sharp tails. "I will destroy those rangers". The mutant dingo monster said Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at the mutant dingo monster. "Go get them and destroy them", Zophicles said to the monster. The monster leaves the castle as it is going to its job.

That night at the Walker residence, Ash is in his room as he is focusing on his homework. He looks at the morphor on his desk as he thinks about when he morphored for the first time. As he hears a knock on his door, Ash puts his morphor away as he vows to keep it a secret.

"Hey Ashie, can I come in"? Daniel asks Ash.

Ash sighs as it is his older brother Daniel. "Why"? He is very annoyed by his childhood nickname.

Daniel walks in the room as he looks at Ash. "Because I am your brother dude. Plus I got some questions about today". Daniel said to Ash. Daniel has brown hair and brown eyes. He has a biracial skin tone. He has a crimson almost burgundy jersey style shirt with brown pants and white shoes.

Ash gives Daniel a look as he rolls his eyes. "So the great Daniel Walker actually want to ask me questions about today. I thought you are sticking by your possy". Ash said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Ash as he sighs to him. "Come on Ash, I saw you and some others fighting those things. Heck, I wanted to pull you out of there". Daniel said to Ash. He has that concern look on his face.

Ash gives Daniel a look as he finds it hard to believe. "Gee, I wonder why you didn't went in there to pull me out of there. Oh wait, one of your possy friends probably pulled you away and you once again leaving the Other Walker behind. Everyone puts you first even when those things were attacking school". Ash said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as it is how what happened. "Come on Ash, I was genuinely concerned about you". Daniel said to Ash.

Ash gives a look to his brother as this conversation is over. "There is a difference between being genuinely concerned but running away like a coward and being genuinely concerned but taking action by going into the front line, Daniel. This conversation is over". Ash said to Daniel. He has that hurt and angry look in his eyes.

Daniel sighs as he looks at his brother. He leaves the room. He is wondering if his popularity and being a big guy on campus had an effect on Ash that he never realized.

The next day at Aurora Cove High, everyone is talking about the Power Rangers. The teens are chattering about them. Ash is sitting at lunch by himself as he is hearing the gossip. It is not long that the others are joining him.

"Ok red, what's wrong"? Kara asks Ash. She sits down with Ash as the others notice Kara's blunt attitude.

Ash looks at Kara as he shrugs to her. "Is being a team leader the same being a team captain"? Ash asks them. He is a bit bothered by it.

The teens look at Ash as they are baffled by it. "How did that question came up"? Aiden asks Ash. He looks at him as he has that second in command brotherly feel.

Ash sighs as he looks at his teammates. "It was just before lunch. I saw Daniel hanging out with his possy. One of his friends made that comment. He said in thy quote, you can show the red ranger what a team leader is all about because you are the team captain of the basketball, football, and baseball teams". Ash said to them as he is stumped by it.

Harry looks at Ash as he is hearing it. "That guy does not even know what your job is really about". Harry said to Ash.

Liz nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Yeah I mean for that first battle, you lead us to the fight". Liz said to Ash.

Ash looks at Liz as he shrugs to her. "Yeah but those things that we were fighting were Rampigs. We have not fight a monster yet". Ash said to them.

Verna rolls her eyes as she looks at Ash. "Ash, a leader has confidence. Plus you shouldn't have heard that idiotic comment. Otherwise I will get into that guy's face for kicking your confidence down". Verna said to Ash.

Mari looks at Verna as she turns to Ash. "Maybe getting into the guys's face is not a good idea Verna". Mari said to Verna.

Verna shrugs to Mari as she has her attitude.

As the teens are talking, Daniel notices them as he sighs to himself. 'Why did Ash have to hear that from my friend'? Daniel thought to himself as he saw that earlier.

After school, the teens are at the cave as they are getting the grand tour of the cave. They spot a young adult in red as he looks at the team. "Woah who is that"? Ash asks them.

The young man in red looks at Ash as his necklace is glowing. "My name is Ryder Star Descendant Red Ranger, rookie". Ryder said to Ash.

The teens notice the necklace as they are curious about it. "Why did your necklace glowed like that"? Ash asks Ryder. He is very curious about it.

Ryder looks at Ash as he nods to him. "My necklace is very special, and it is a family heirloom. It can identify a ranger as well". Ryder said to them.

Ash looks at Ryder he gets it. "How did you become the red ranger, and were you on the team at the very beginning"? Ash asks Ryder as he is having some confidence issues.

Ryder looks at Ash as he gets the feeling that he needs to give him advice. "Let's talk outside Ash", Ryder said to Ash. Ash nods as he looks at Ryder. The teens look at each other as they get training started.

Outside of the cave, Ryder and Ash are climbing up a tree. "I have to tell you Ash. I was not there on the team on day 1 like you". Ryder said to Ash.

Ash looks at Ryder as it is a huge surprise to him. "What, where you in that time"? Ash asks Ryder. He is very surprised by it.

Ryder looks at Ash as he nods to him. "I was living on my own. I laid low by day and watched the city of Angel Grove by night. I was more of a mysterious leader than sociable person". Ryder said to Ash.

Ash nods as he is starting to understand. "I see but how did you became the leader though"? Ash asks Ryder. He wants to know about it.

Ryder looks at Ash as he nods to him. "Well my ranger ancestor found me. She told me that I am her descendant. It was that time that I had to be out there with the people and that included the Star Descendant Rangers. At that time, a very evil villain named Xolicernic kidnapped a blue ranger from the past. The Rangers were trying to rescue her. That's when I came on the scene and revealed that I am a Star Descendant and morphed m. I grabbed remote that had the blue ranger in that orb and turned it off. However I learned that leaders needs to have their own style of leadership. There is a huge difference between being a leader and being a team captain. This is not a sport where everyone is having fun. This is something that the world needs to be saved from evil. Plus you need to have your own style of leadership". Ryder said to Ash.

Ash nods as he is starting to understand that. "I get it now. Plus I am glad that I got to meet you Ryder". Ash said to Ryder. Ryder nods to Ash as he got through to him.

All the sudden, Ash gets the alert on his morphor. "Hey Ash we got trouble". Aiden said to Ash. Ash nods as he is coming down from the tree. "I am just outside of the cave. Let's face it", Ash said to Aiden like he has found his mantra to go to the battle.

The teens rush outside as they see their leader. "Lets face it, huh"? Aiden said to Ash. Ash nods as he thought of it on the fly. The teens follow Ash to the warehouse district.

At the warehouse district, the rangers are face to face with the mutant dingo monster. It and some Rampigs are terrorizing the people here. "So you must be those rangers. I am not impressed". The mutant dingo monster said to them.

Ash frowns as he grabs his morphor and card out. "We are the rangers and I am the leader of the team". Ash said to the dingo monster. The others follow suit as they are ready to morph

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The mutant dingo monster looks at them as it sees the team of eight. "Come and her then rangers", the mutant dingo monster said to them.

As the battle is getting started, the mutant dingo monster is jumping into the fight. Plus the Rampigs are charging in to fight against the rangers. As it is dodging the Rangers physical moves, the dingo monster is looking to find its first target. As it spots a target, it flips as it sends a a razor of wind at the purple ranger.

Ash spots this as Verna is still fighting a Rampig. "Verna watch out". Ash said to Verna.

Verna hears Ash's voice as she dodges the tail blast. "You got it". Verna said she moved out of the way in time.

The mutant dingo monster frown as it missed its tail blast. It spots another ranger to ambush. The monster charges towards Liz like it is ready to claw at her.

Ash notices this as he is kicking at a Rampig. "Liz, it is coming at you now". Ash said to Liz. He has his observing eyes on his teammates.

Liz nods to Ash as she is ready for it. "You picked the wrong girl to ambush freak". Liz said as she slams her Yumi at the monster's leg to stop it in his tracks.

The dingo monster frowns as it is the second time that the Rangers dodges his devastating blows. It is getting frustrated by it as it spots its next target to ambush. Over and over again, it is Ash that spots the monster coming at them and telling them to dodge it. "I HAD IT WITH YOU RED RANGER". The mutant dingo monster said to Ash.

The monster has turned towards Ash. It is starting to attack Ash. Ash frowns as he sees the monster attacking him. He is trying to deflect the blows from the monster. "This is not a part of a team sport, and I am not a team captain. I am a leader of a team Rangers to defend the world from monsters like you that your master or who ever sends them out. I will find my own style of leadership that will fit well with this team. You tried to harm my team, but it is my observant eyes that sees what is going on". Ash said to the mutant dingo monster as he kicks at the monster off of him.

The mutant dingo monster takes a huge stumble to the group. Ash feels a power within him. 'What you have said is very moving and true Ashton. Your leadership for the team is starting to bloom'. A female voice said to Ash like it was in his mind.

Ash is wondering whose voice he hears. He powers up his weapon. "Neo Defender Red", Ash said he is holding his sword. The blade on his sword has a swirling red aura on it.

The mutant dingo monster frowns as it sees that the tables has been turned towards the ranger's favor. Ash charges in at the monster as he slashes at the monster.

The mutant dingo monster is destroyed as it has completely bit the dust. The rangers went towards Ash. "Ok that was cool how your sword glowed like that". Aiden said to Ash.

Kara nods as she looks at Ash. "Yeah but what was that before you charged in at the monster. I mean it could have gotten to you". Kara said to Ash.

Ash looks at Kara as he is thinking about that female voice. "I am not sure but it felt like I heard a female's voice talking to me". Ash said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "Umm Ash, there was not another female here to say that to you". Will said to Ash.

Ash shrugs as he does not know who it was. "I know I heard someone's voice; then again, it could have been in my head". Ash said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "Well what ever it was, it must have guided you". Harry said to them as they head back to the cave.

Back at the cave, Ash tells Melissa and Rory about the battle including the mysterious female voice he has heard. As they are talking, Cyrus over hears them talking as he hears Ash said a female voice that said something to him. 'Could it be, no it can't be her'? Cyrus thought to himself as he keeps it to himself for now.

End Chapter

The owner of the female voice will be revealed sometime in the story. Plus Ash gotten some advice from Ryder from Star Descendants.

Next Chapter: Being Alone is not All White


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: Being Alone is not All White

Back at the Cave, something is on Melissa's mind as she is looking at an article about the Star Descendants Rangers saving the world. Rory looks at Melissa as he knows that look. "Is something on your mind"? Rory asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as she nods to him. "Do you think that the rangers have ranger ancestors that they never knew about"? Melissa asks Rory. She is wondering about it ever since Ryder asked her about them.

Rory looks at Melissa as he surprised by the question. "What makes you say that Melissa"? Rory asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as she nods to him. "Well just after the rangers left to fight that monster, Ryder asked me about it. He told me that he got a gut feeling about it especially in Verna". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as he is curious if it is true. "If that is true, we will have to explain to them about the Power Ranger Family Tree in Angel Grove. Plus Kelsea called and she is going to be in town tomorrow". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah plus I am also curious whose voice Ash heard in that battle. All he heard was a feminine voice that spoken to him. It makes me wonder if that will happen to the others as well". Melissa said to Rory. Rory nods as there are potential mysteries coming out from the woodwork.

At the castle, Zophicles frowns as the rangers defeated the mutant dingo monster. He is looking at that same moment when the red ranger power up his weapon on the footage.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as he sees that he is glaring at that particular moment in the battle footage. "Did you spot something that you can't stand besides the those rangers destroying a monster"? Xolicernic asks Zophicles.

Zophicles turns to Xolicernic as he nods to him. "Yes there is no doubt in my mind that she spoken to him". Zophicles said to Xolicernic. He has that devious look on his face.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles like he needs more information. "Who is she"? Xolicernic asks Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as his co leader does not know about her. "She was a part of those wizards like I was before I betrayed them. Her name was Jarisida". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as Dr. Eelmore walks in with another monster. "I take it you have a new monster to deal with the Rangers. Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he has a turtle akuma (demon) monster. "Yes I picked this for the white ranger". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles and Xolicernic.

The two leaders nod to Dr. Eelmore. "Good make sure that monster actually destroys the rangers". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he lets the monster leave the castle. "Of course", Dr. Eelmore said to them. He leaves the room.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he has thought of something. "Xolicernic, have you ever thought about getting back at the vey first group of rangers who has caused a lot of trouble for you"? Zophicles asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic turns to Zophicles as he has an evil grin on his face. "Oh yes Zophicles, I did pull off a plan 5 years ago, but those Lore Keepers stopped me like always. Perhaps they should know that I am still alive". Xolicernic said to Zophicles as he has a plan in mind and got to work on it.

Zophicles has an intrigued look on his face as he is wondering more about these Lore Keepers. 'It seems that these Lore Keepers could be trouble as well with the Rangers'. Zophicles thought to himself as he looks at the monitors.

The next day at Aurora Cove High School, Mari is getting her books for class. She can't help but noticing Daniel Walker away from his crew of a lot of friends. "Why have you strayed away from your giant group of friends anyways"? Mari asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Mari as he shrugs to her. "I have a lot on my mind. It is mainly about Ash though". Daniel said to Mari. He is wondering if he should reprioritize his life and the people who call themselves friends of his.

Mari looks at Daniel as this is the first of hearing this from the big guy on campus himself. "Really what brought this on"? Mari asks Daniel.

Just as Daniel respond to Mari, a mean cheerleader went towards them. "Daniel why are you even talking to that Chinese girl. You have better things to do". The cheerleader said to Daniel as she practically took him away ending the conversation.

Mari sighs as she hates it when she gets called Chinese. She head towards her class. 'Is he being walked all over because of his high popularity or are his friends not really his friends'? Mari asks herself.

At lunch, Mari is sitting at a table as the others are about to join her. She is approached by another cheerleader. "I have heard that you are one of the smart people. I need a tutor to help me in science". The cheerleader said to Mari.

Mari frowns as she often gets the tutoring. "I don't tutor others. Go find someone else". Mari said to the cheerleader.

The cheerleader frowns as she has that glare in her eyes. "Ok Asian girl, why were you even talking to Daniel Walker this morning"? The cheerleader asks Mari.

Mari frowns as she suspected that there is more to it than the tutoring help. "You ask me for tutoring and then turn around to ask me about Daniel Walker. There is always an ulterior motive". Mari said to the cheerleader.

The cheerleader glares at Mari. "Daniel Walker does not even date smart girls. Tell me what you two were talking about? Otherwise a rumor will be going around that you have a crush on Daniel". The cheerleader said to Mari.

Mari frowns as she glares at the cheerleader as she does have a crush but it is on Ash. She is about to say something to the cheerleader when a female voice is heard.

"Hey back off pom-pom girl", Kara said to the cheerleader. "That's right mess with her, you got us to deal with". Verna said to the cheerleader. "Yeah so if I were you I would take off like a coward". Liz said to the cheerleader.

The cheerleader scoffs as she walks away from them. Mari sighs in relief as she looks at them. "Thanks you really have my back". Mari said to them.

Liz nods as the girls sit with Mari. "It is nothing Mari. Besides, you are our teammate and friend". Liz said to Mari.

Verna nods as she looks at Mari. "What was that about anyways? It is like she gotten angry with you". Verna said to Mari.

Mari sighs as she looks at them. "I noticed Daniel being away from his friends. He looked like he had a lot on his mind. He told me that he was thinking about Ash. Just as I asked him about that, he never answered my question and got dragged off by one of the cheerleaders". Mari said to them.

Kara is surprised by it as it is different. "Woah what the big guy on campus was thinking about Ash over other things. That might be a first". Kara said to Mari.

"What might be a first"? Ash asks them as the others join the table. He looks at Kara as he turns to Mari.

Mari looks at Ash as she is not sure how to say this towards him. "I got to go". Mari said to them as she leaves the lunchroom.

The teens are confused by the whole thing. "What was that about"? Aiden asks them. The guys look at the girls as they missed out on the confrontation.

Liz looks at them as it concerns Ash. "You should ask Mari, Ash". Liz said to Ash as she does not want him to get hurt.

Will and Harry look at each other as they look at Liz. "Did something happen"? Will asks Liz. Harry nods as he is kind of confused by it.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, I don't want to go behind Mari's back about it". Liz said to them. The teens look at each other as they are wondering what it could be.

After school, Mari is walking around the park. She sits down on a park bench as she looks out into the distance. "Mind if I join you". A female voice said to Mari.

Mari turns as she sees a woman in a white cladded outfit. "Sure who are you"? Mari asks the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at Mari. "My name is Kelsea. From the looks of things, you have a couple of things on your mind". The woman said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at Kelsea. "Yeah, one of them is about a popular guy and the other things is working together on a special team". Mari said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she looks at Mari. "I see tell me about the guy". Kelsea said to Mari. She is getting close to the white ranger but she has no idea that she is talking to the active ranger.

Mari looks at Kelsea as she nods to her. "Well, he is Ash's older brother. I saw that he had a lot on his mind and told me that he was thinking about Ash more. He was about to tell me more about it when a cheerleader spotted him and pretty much ended our conversation. Then later a different cheerleader confronted me about it as well. It is like they didn't like that I was talking to him". Mari said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she can relate to Mari. "I have experienced the same thing Mari. When I was a bit younger than you, I started talking to the most popular guy in school. We eventually built a friendship and became boyfriend and girlfriend. The other popular girls didn't like it either but we proved that our relationship is true. I am not going to lie to you, Mari. There will be mean cheerleaders that will try to know what the two of you were talking about". Kelsea said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at Kelsea. "Yeah I pretty much saw that today". Mari said to Kelsea.

All the sudden, Mari hears people screaming. She realizes that trouble is near by. "I am glad that I got to meet you Kelsea, but I got to go". Mari said to Kelsea. She takes off running towards where trouble is happening.

Kelsea frowns as she realizes that she never mentioned it to her. "Why do I get the feeling that she will fight the monster by herself". Kelsea said to herself. She follows Mari to the battle.

Mari runs as she spots the turtle monster as it has Rampigs with it. The monster turns as it looks at the human. "(I thought there are more of you) ". The Japanese turtle said to Mari in perfect Japanese.

Mari glares at the monster as it is fluent in Japanese. "(I can take you on by myself)". Mari said to the monster.

As the the fight gets started, the turtle demon monster is making things very difficult for Mari. Not only the Rampigs are rampaging on her, the monster is getting multiple hits on her. Mari is trying to handle things on her own. However she is being kicked and punched around by the Rampigs and the monster.

Mari lands on the ground as she looks at the monster and minions. Just as they are about to attack her again, white Stars lands on the Rampigs as the others arrive as well. "Step away from her", a white ranger said to them.

"Mari are you ok", Ash said to Mari. Mari notices her teammates arriving as they are here.

Mari nods to Ash as he gives her a hand up. "Yeah but who is the other white ranger"? Mari asks Ash.

Ash looks at Mari as he nods to her. "She is actually the one that contacted us about it". Ash said to Mari.

Aiden nods as he kicks at a Rampig. "Yeah plus what were you thinking fighting that monster by yourself"? Aiden asks Mari.

Mari looks at Ash and Aiden as she notices the others fighting the Rampigs and the monster. "I have never been on a team before, so I am new when it comes to working with others". Mari said to Ash and Aiden.

Ash looks at Mari as he shakes his head to her. "Mari, we are new to this, and it will take time to get our teamwork just right". Ash said to Mari.

As Ash and Aiden went to fight the monster with the others, Mari notices them fighting the Rampigs and the monster. She realizes the mistake she made with fighting the monster alone.

'Every ranger has made mistakes. You are not the only ranger that has made them. Teamwork comes from everyone coming together as a team'. A female voice said to Mari like it is like it was a telepathic message.

As the monster is still making trouble, Mari has that look in her eyes. "I have learned my lesson. I am going to learn better teamwork to work with others". Mari said as she has that feeling within her.

As she rejoins with the others, the team nods as she is with them landing a blow on the monster. "Teamwork always win", the veteran white ranger said to them.

The monster take a huge stumble as it lands on the ground. Mari powers up her weapon as she is ready to finish it off. "Neo Defender White", Mari said as she powers up her sais. She charges in towards the turtle monster as she slashes at the monster.

As the monster gets destroyed, the rangers gather around Mari as it is a win for them. "Way to go Mari", Harry said to her. "Yeah but you shouldn't have face it all by yourself". Will said to Mari.

Mari nods as she has a guilty look on her face. "I know that now, but I am confused by you though". Mari said to them as she is referring to the white veteran ranger.

The white veteran ranger looks at Mari. "We actually had our conversation just before the battle". The veteran ranger said to Mari as she is powering down to reveal that it is Kelsea.

Mari is blown away by it as she looks at Kelsea. "I was talking to a veteran ranger and I did not even know it". Mari said to Kelsea.

Kelsea nods as she looks at Mari. "Yeah I was the Star Descendant White Ranger. It is a pleasure to meet the next white ranger". Kelsea said to Mari.

Mari nods as the other girls look at her. "I am glad that we got to you in time Mari". Liz said to Mari. Verna and Kara nod in agreement.

Mari looks at them as she has something else to admit. "Me too, I won't do that again". Mari said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at Mari. "That's good to hear". Kara said to them. Verna nods as she looks at Mari. Ash smiles to them as they all teleport away to the cave.

Back at the Cave, Mari fully explained what happened in the battle. Melissa sighs as this usually happens. "There has always been a ranger that goes off and ends up fighting the monster by themselves, Mari. The important thing is that you learn from it". Melissa said to Mari.

Rory nods in agreement as he looks at the teens. "All of you should head home and get some rest". Rory said to the teens. The teens nod as they leave the Cave along with Kelsea.

Melissa looks at Rory as something that Mari said matched to what Ash said. "I am curious who Ash and Mari are talking about when they heard her voice. Are you curious about it as well"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as he agrees with her. "Yeah although I don't know who it could be that talked to them". Rory said to Melissa. Melissa nods as the two of them continues to work on things.

End Chapter

Mari has learned the ranger lesson about fighting a monster by yourself. Plus who is Jarisida and her significance and connection to the wizards and Zophicles? Answers will be revealed in this first arc of Neo Defenders.

Author's Note: The next chapter will have talks about depression and suicide.

Next Chapter: A Sadden Will Hunting


	7. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: A Sadden Will Hunting

At the Cave, Ozford is with the other wizards. He sighs as he is remembering about Jarisida. "Thinking about Jarisida", Tylark said to Ozford. He does remember her for her kindness.

Ozford turns to Tylark as Phoenixous and Cyrus walk in the room. "Yes Tylark, I was thinking about her. Her sacrifice to protect us and what Zophicles did to her in his betrayal". Ozford said to them.

Phoenixous nods as does bring back bad memories for them. "Are you thinking about telling the rangers about her"? Phoenixous asks them.

Cyrus looks at them as it is something to explain to the rangers. "Well, Ash and Mariko have already heard her voice. It would be very surprising if they all heard her voice. At the same time, it could mean that the chosen ones of the crimson and navy are close by". Cyrus said to them.

Ozford nods as he looks at them. "Yes but if Zophicles does find out about it, he could target one or even both of them. It is imperative that the Rangers should be on the look out for anyone who wear crimson or even navy at their school". Ozford said to them as the wizards nod in agreement.

Back at the Castle, Dr. Eelmore is looking at the various monsters that he has created to send against the rangers. Looks at one of the monsters in particular as it's power coming from people having positive thoughts and energy. "This monster could be very troublesome for the most happy go lucky rangers". Dr. Eelmore said to himself.

In the main ops, Zophicles is very troubled as it is the second ranger that has heard the voice. "Master Wizard Zophicles, you seem troubled by something". The first officer said to Zophicles.

Zophicles turns to the officer as he nods to her. "Yes Claridona, I have no doubt in my mind that Jarisida is connecting to the rangers in the past two ranger battles. It means that the chosen ones of her crimson and navy power maybe in the town. It is only a matter of time when they join the rangers". Zophicles said to the first officer named Claridona.

Claridona nods as she looks at Zophicles. "Should I capture one of them to turn them evil"? Claridona asks Zophicles. She is an excellent huntsman.

Zophicles shakes his head to Claridona. "No, even if we try that, it would be to over done. I do want you to track down possible humans though". Zophicles said to Claridona. He is thinking of when he observed the evil villains that attacked the Earth five years ago.

Claridona nods as she receives her orders. "It will be done Master Wizard Zophicles". Claridona said to Zophicles. She leaves the castle for her assignment.

Dr. Eelmore walks into the room as he has a mutant clown mime monster. Zophicles looks at the monster as he is kind of skeptical of it. "Why would you send a monster like that Dr. Eelmore"? Zophicles asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Zophicles as he has an evil grin on his face. "This monster's special ability to seek out humans with high amounts of positive thought, energy, and attitudes. The more the human has it, the more painful it is going to be on the said human". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles is intrigued by it as he looks at Dr. Eelmore. "How interestingly different, a monster that can make a human suffer with a lot of postive attitude, energy, and thoughts. Go and destroy the rangers", Zophicles said to the monster. The monster nods as it got its orders. It leaves the castle to do seek and destroy the rangers.

The next morning at the Manning household, Will is up as he is getting some breakfast. His dad Jamie looks at him. "How did you sleep son"? Jamie asks Will.

Will looks at his dad as he nods to him. "I slept ok dad". Will said to Jamie. He has a light smile on his face.

Jamie nods as he looks at Will. "Did you have that same dream again"? Jamie asks Will.

Will looks at Jamie as he shakes his head. "No dad, but the odd thing is that Ash and one of my other friends gotten the similar dream like I had and I was being taken away from a woman who just given birth . Ash's dream featured another baby girl being taken away with him from a woman who also given birth". Will said to Jamie.

Jamie looks at Will as he is stunned by it. "It was a strange dream, Will. Do you remember anything like the person that took you away or the woman in the dream"? Jamie asks Will.

Will shakes his head to Jamie. The woman not really but the man looked very creepy, Twisted, and evil. He looked like he was a doctor. I don't really remember the specifics on either one of them". Will said to Jamie.

Jamie nods as he sees that Will has finished his breakfast. He couldn't stop thinking about the person that Will described. Will finished up eating breakfast as he heads off to school.

Heather walks into the kitchen. She notices something on Jamie's mind. "Jamie, is something bothering you"? Heather asks Jamie.

Jamie looks at Heather as he nods to her. "Yes do you remember that psychotic manic that got arrested 16 years ago for child abuse, kidnapping, and other child abuse related charges"? Jamie asks Heather.

Heather nods as she looks at Jamie. "Yes I do, he has been on the run for the past 5 years. Why do you ask"? Heather asks Jamie.

Jamie looks at Heather as he nods to her. "That dream that Will had, I got a bad feeling that it was a memory from his subconscious". Jamie said to Heather.

Heather looks at her husband. "A memory from his subconscious, could it be that he saw a glimpse of his biological mother"? Heather asks Jamie.

Jamie nods to Heather as he looks at her. "Yes plus Will said that he is not the only one who had that particular dream. Ash and one of his friends also gotten the dream as well". Jamie said to Heather.

Heather looks at Jamie as she is thinking about it. "Is it possible that there are others that had the same dream like Will's strange dream"? Heather asks Jamie.

Jamie nods as he looks at Heather. "It is possible but I am not sure". Jamie said to Heather. As the two kiss, they both head off to work.

At Aurora Cove High, Will is at his locker as he gotten his books. He hears someone's voice as they are being bullied. As he gets closer, it is the same typical bullies that picks on him and calls him a freak.

"Knock it off guys now", Daniel said to them as he has his arms crossed. He looks at the bullies as he does not like bullying going on.

The bullies look at Daniel as they backed off. "You can't protect every freak and geek Walker". The first bully said to Daniel. As the bullies takes off, they shove Will to the floor.

Ash is close by as he helps Will up. "You ok", Ash said to Will. He looks at his blue ranger as he is curious about it.

Will nods as he looks at Ash. "Yeah", Will said to Ash. He sighs as deep down the sight of the bullies has brought back terrible memories for him.

Ash nods as he seems to buy it. "You can always talk to me about it Will. I don't want to lose you especially what happened 3 years ago". Ash said to Will.

Will nods as he looks at Ash. "You won't lose me Ash. You can count on it". Will said to Ash. He has that positive smile on his face. Ash nods to him as they go towards class.

After school, the teens are at the cave as they are greeted by Rory and Melissa. There is another young man there in a blue cladded outfit. "So you guys must be the newest team of rangers I have heard about". The guy said to them.

The teens nod as Will is in awe and excitement. "Yeah were you the", Will asks the young man as he gets to meet the blue ranger before him.

The young man nods to the new blue ranger. "Yeah my name is Luke". Luke said to Will.

Aiden nudges at Will as he tries to bring him back to earth. "Umm Neo Defender to Will", Aiden said to Will.

Kara looks at Will like he has that fan look in his eyes. "Geez Will, you look like you are about to hyperventilate and being a super fan". Kara said to Will. She has that sarcastic tone in her voice.

Will looks at Kara as he turns to her. "It is not everyday we get to meet a veteran blue ranger". Will said to Kara.

Mari looks at Kara as she nods in agreement. "Maybe we get to met the other veteran rangers eventually". Mari said to Kara.

Just as Kara says something back to her, the alarm is going off, the teens went to the monitors as they see a mutant clown/mine monster attacking in downtown Aurora Cove. "Well it looks like the talk with Luke is cut short". Harry said to them.

Verna gives Harry a look as she rolls her eyes. "What gave it away the fugly monster of the day or the more obvious alarm". Verna said to Harry.

Liz looks at Verna as she nods to her. "I say it is both". Liz said to Verna. She also has that tough look on her face.

Ash nods as the team has a job to do. "Lets go guys", Ash said to them. The team nods as they follow Ash out of the cave and to the battle.

Luke turns to Rory and Melissa. "I never thought that the two of you would become ranger mentors". Luke said to them.

Rory nods as he turns to Luke. "Yeah, we were called upon to do this". Rory said to Luke.

Melissa nods as she looks at Luke. "How is Tess doing these days? The last time I saw her was at her high school graduation". Melissa said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at Melissa. "She doing well. In fact, she is at Middleton University as a freshman. I have accepted that she is growing up. In fact your pink and purple Rangers remind me a lot of Tess. Your yellow ranger is a tamer version of Tess". Luke said to Melissa.

Rory froze as he hears the words Middleton. "Middleton", Rory said to Luke. He is thinking about a close friend of his.

Luke turns to Rory as he remembers about the friend. "You must be thinking about Wes. It has been five years since the final battle when we defeated Ivano once and for all and released all of the ranger ghosts". Luke said to Rory.

Rory looks back at Luke as he nods to him. "I think about him every day. There is not one day that goes by when we were both held captive along with Tess by that monster. Even though I gave him my number, he has not called me once since then. I did come across an obituary with the name Keith Evans in a Middleton News Paper. It turns out that that Wes lost his father a few months ago. As much I wanted to attend the funeral, Monty and I lost our grandfather around the same time and his funeral was on the same day as his. There was no way I could have been there for him physically. At the same time, I want to give him his space until he is ready to reach out to me". Rory said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at Rory. "He will reach out when he is ready, Rory. Plus he has probably been busy with school since then". Luke said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Luke. "That's probably true. You have always been the realist on the team, Luke". Rory said to Luke. Luke nods as it is true.

Melissa gives her support towards Rory as they are getting alerted by the rangers. "Melissa, the monster we need the med bay ready. Will is hurt". Ash said as he is supporting him.

Melissa went to the monitor as she sees an injured Will as he is in civilian form. "Teleportation is ready". Melissa said to Ash.

Luke frowns as he sees an injured Will. As the teens return, they rush Will to the med bay. Will looks like he is in a sadden and withdrawn state. It is like he has lost interest in things. Plus he is in a state of depression. Ozford frowns as he follows them to the med bay.

In the med bay, Ozford begins to treat Will for his injuries. Melissa looks at the teens. "What happened in the battle"? Melissa asks them.

Ash looks at Melissa as he nods to her. "That clown/mine monster attacked us. When it's eyes glowed especially at Will, it got super excited like it spotted a lot of positive attitude, spirit, energy in Will. Every time that monster hit at Will, the more pain got put on him. He looks like all the positive energy he has gotten taken away. The last time that he had that expression on his face when he". Ash said to them as he can't bring it out. He is starting to cry and tears are building in his eyes.

The teens look at Ash like they need more information. "When he what Ash"? Aiden asks Ash. The teens has no idea what is about to come out from Ash's mouth.

"I need some air". Ash said to them. He takes off as he leaves the med bay. The teens are confused by it.

Kara looks at them as she has no idea what is going on. "What in the ranger world is going on"? Kara asks them. The teens shrug as they don't know.

Rory looks at them as Ozford is finishing up with the healing. "You guys should find Ash. Plus Will needs to rest". Rory said to them. Ozford nods as he looks at them. "Will will be fine rangers. He needs to rest now". Ozford said to them.

Luke looks at Will as he wants to stay with him. "Can I spend some time with him alone? This is a blue ranger to blue ranger talk". Luke said to them. Ozford nods to him as the others left the med bay.

Luke takes a sit in the chair as he is right by Will's side. He is holding Will's hand. "Hey I want you to listen closely to me. I don't know what you have been through to gotten this hurt in the fight. You must have been through personal issues because I have been there as well. I had personal issues about my dad. I was not open to talk about him with others. However when I was a ranger, I eventually learned that I had to open up about my personal issues that I had with my dad to my team mates. They became supportive of me and gave comfort when it mattered most. I am sure that they will be supportive of you as well". Luke said to Will.

It is not long that Will open his eyes as he looks at Luke. "Really, they will be supportive of me of what I will have to tell them". Will said to Luke as he has a soft voice like he just woke up.

Luke nods as he looks at Will. "You bet they will. In a ranger team, it is like dysfunctional family. At the same time, it is a second family and the headquarters is a home away from home". Luke said to Will.

Will nods as he notices that the others are not in the room. "Where is the others"? Will asks Luke.

Luke looks at Will as he nods to him. "They went to catch up with Ash. Ash gotten a bit emotional". Luke said to Will.

Will looks at Luke as he remembers about that day. "I can't blame him for that". Will said to Luke as they left the med bay to find Ash and the others. In a different part of the Cave, Ash and the others are in a room together.

"What's wrong Ash? You look like you remember a bad incident about Will"? Liz asks Ash. She has her empathic expression on her face.

Ash sighs as he looks at Liz. "It is a day I do remember but I can't forget it". Ash said to them". Ash said to them. He is trying to find a way to explain it without betraying Will for telling them.

Will and Luke walks towards them. "I can tell them Ash". Will said to them. He looks physically healed. Plus Luke nods to him.

The teens turn around as they see Will out of bed. "Will how are you feeling"? Mari asks Will. The teens welcome Will back with open arms.

Will nods to Mari as he is ok."I am alright guys, but I do have to tell you guys something. However I do ask for all of you to listen to me and don't interrupt me". Will said to them.

Harry looks at Will as he realizes that he has something that he has to say. "What is it Will"? Harry asks Will.

Aiden nods in agreement with Harry. "Yeah we are your friends and teammates as well". Aiden said to Will.

Will looks at them as he takes a deep breath. He sits down with them as he tell them. "I am battling Depression, and yes I am taking medication for it". Will said to them as he is serious about it.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at Will. "Are you serious"? Kara asks Will as she has no clue about it.

Will nods as he looks at the team. "Yes I am Kara. I have been fighting depression since I was 11 years old". Will said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Will. Mari and Aiden are speechless as they look at Will. "Hold on though, you are naturally a positive person though. How can you be battling a mental issue"? Verna asks Will.

Will turns to Verna as he nods to her. "It does sound contradictory, but it is true". Will said to Verna. He turns to the others as he tells them. "It all started when I was nine years old. I was told that I am adopted by my parents. By the time I was 10, a bully pushed me into a locker after school and trapped there for a couple of hours. I gotten afraid of the dark because of it. By the time I was 11 years old, the signs of depression was there. The constant feeling of sadness, lost of interest, mood swings, behavioral problems and physical symptoms. By the time I was 13 years old, I had thoughts of suicide and almost attempted to do it as well. My dad and Ash stopped me from doing it. I am on medication for my depression, and other people call me a freak for it". Will said to them.

The teens are shocked by it. They look at Ash as he nods to him. "I am glad that you told us about it Will. You should not feel that you have to hide it from us". Aiden said to Will.

Harry nods in agreement with Aiden. "I agree with Aiden. Plus you got all of us for support". Harry said to Will.

Liz nods in agreement with Harry. "Yeah it takes a strong person to talk about what's going on with your personal life and mental health". Liz said to Will.

Kara nods as she looks at Will. "Yeah, plus I will personally kick their asses for calling you a freak. Plus depression and suicide are not something that people should make fun of you for". Kara said to Will as she is serious about it.

Verna also looks at Will. "I will definitely join Kara". Verna said to Will. She has that look in her eyes.

Will smiles at his teammates as they share a team hug. "Thanks guys, that means a lot from all of you". Will said to them.

The alarm is going off again as they went back to the main ops room. They frown as it is same monster. "That monster is back for round two". Aiden said to them.

Ash turns to Will as he notices that he has that readiness in him. "Are you with us Will"? Ash asks Will.

Will looks at Ash as he nods to him. "You bet I am". Will said to Ash and the others. They nod to Will as they head out to the battle.

At the park, the mutant clown/mime monster are scaring the people away as it is attacking them. It is firingthe beams at them as it is destroying the park.

"Hold it right there", the teens said to the monster in unison. They have their morphors ready.

The monster turns around as it looks at the blue ranger. "My favorite source of positive energy, are you ready to get beaten up again, blue ranger". The monster said to Will. He is trying to bring up the previous battle to psych him out.

Will frowns as it is trying to scare him. "If that is psychological warfare you are pulling, it will not work". Will said to the monster.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monster looks at them as it is still eyeing the blue ranger like before. "Come and get me Rangers especially you blue in depression". The monster said to them as it is laughing and making fun of Will.

Will frowns as this monster is seriously making fun of him for his mental illness. The teens nod to him as they need to destroy the monster now. "We will but there are things you should know". Will said to the monster.

The monster looks at the rangers as it looks like it should have never said that. "Like what", the monster said to them.

Ash goes in as he kicks at the monster. "Depression is a mental illness that should never be taken lightly or made fun of". Ash said to the monster.

Aiden uses his weapon as he slashes at the monster. "It has a wide range of symptoms and its signs of it should never be ignored either". Aiden said to the monster.

The monster rolls down to the ground as it get back up again. "We are supportive and will stand by him regardless". Mari and Liz said to the monster in unison as they used their weapons on him like they are in perfect synch.

The monster gets stumbled back some as it lands on its butt. It got back up again.. "We will always listen to him when he has a bad day or when an episode comes up". Harry said to the monster as he double kicks the monster.

The monster gets back up again as it glares at them. "Plus we will always be there to stop who ever is bullying our friend and calling him a freak". Kara and Verna said to them as they kick at the monster.

Will nods as he feels the positive energy from his friends. 'You have truly open up about your depression to your teammates. True friends never abandons you at the signs of trouble'. The female voice said to

Will.

The monster glares at the rangers as it has its eyes on Will. "I can still win this and take your positive energy yet again". The monster said to the blue ranger.

As it is charging at Will, Will has a smirk on his face. "You won't win ever creepy clown. No one can never take my positive energy out from me. Neo Defender Blue", Will said to the monster. Will powers up his saber as it has a blue aura swirling around it. Will hits the beam that the monster fired at him. He slashes at the monster.

The mutant clown/mime monster is destroyed as it blows up. Will is standing tall as he has that proud look on his face. 'Birth mom and dad, if you are out there, I did it for you'. Will thought to himself as they are the first two that he is thinking about.

The Rangers gather around Will as they won another battle. "I hope that clown based monster is the only clown type monster we have to face". Kara said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head back to the cave.

Back in the cave, Rory, Melissa, and Luke sees the teens returning as Will has a happy look on his face. "That clown went bye bye", Will said to them. The mentors nod as they are proud that they defeated it.

Will looks at Luke as he nods to him. "You know you got one more person in your support group, me". Luke said to Will. Will nods as he smiles to him. "Thanks Luke", Will said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at the rest of the team. "One last thing guys, work as a team and defeat who ever this wack job". Luke said to them. He leaves the cave. The teens gather around Will as they are getting stronger as a team.

End Chapter

Will told his teammates about his depression and how it happened. Plus Jarisida get mentioned. What is the back story of Jarisida and the wizards? Things are getting heated up on Power Rangers Neo Defenders.

Next Chapter: Pretty in Reminding Pink


	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: Pretty in Reminding Pink

At the Castle, Zophicles frowns as the Rangers defeats another monster. Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as he knows that look. "Let me guess, the rangers has destroyed another monster that Dr. Eelmore has created". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he nods to him. "Yes, it is so frustrating to get a single monster to at least knock the Rangers out of commission and actually destroying them". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he can relate to him. "The struggles of being a super villain Zophicles", Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles has an evil grin as he looks at Xolicernic. "That's the truth Xolicernic", Zophicles said to Xolicernic as they are looking at other things.

That night, Kara Molens is getting home late as she is about to be walked into a lecture from her parents and her sister Karen.

"Where have you been Kara? We were getting worried sick". Her mother named Martha said to Kara.

Kyle nods as he looks at Kara. "We were about to call the police". Kyle said to Kara. He has a stern look on his face.

Kara looks at them as she can't tell them about being a ranger. "I was with my friends". Kara said to them.

Karen gives a look to Kara. "Your punk friends like Ashley Watson. You need to have better friends than her". Karen said to Kara.

Kara rolls her eyes at Karen. "I was not with Ashley tonight. I was with a different group of friends especially Ash". Kara said to them.

Karen looks at Kara as she wants to know more. "Who is other Ash, Kara? Is she just as a punk like you"? Karen asks Kara.

Kara fills insulted by what Karen just said. "What no Karen. The other Ash is a guy". Kara said to Karen.

Martha and Kyle look at Kara as it is a boy that has entered into their rebellious daughter's life. "Is he your boyfriend and can I met him"? Karen asks Kara.

Kara is dismayed by it as she looks at Karen. "Ash is not my boyfriend thank you very much, and secondly he is like a brother I never gotten before". Kara said to them as she goes up to her room.

Karen is stunned by Kara's words. Martha and Kyle look at each other as they have something else to tell Kara. "I was not expecting that". Karen said to Kyle and Martha.

Kyle sighs as he looks at Karen. Martha looks at Kyle as a something big is on her mind. "Do you think it is time we told Kara the truth"? Martha asks Kyle.

Karen looks at them as she is confused. "The truth about what"? Karen asks them. It is something that she never knew.

Kyle sighs as he looks at Karen. "Kara has a twin brother. We were going to adopt them both, but another couple gotten very interested in adopting him. We saw that the two of them were together in that hospital nursery. It is like they never wanted to split apart. Things happen, and we and the boy's parents separated them". Kyle said to Karen.

Karen is shocked by the whole thing. "Should we tell her this now? She does have the right to know. Do you remember when we told her that she was adopted in that argument"? Karen asks them.

Martha sighs as she looks at Karen. "She does have a right to know Karen. Let's just give her some space for now". Martha said to Karen. Karen sighs as she looks at her parents.

The next day, Kara is at school as she looks like she barely gotten any sleep. Ash spots her at he goes up to her. "You ok Kara", Ash said to Kara.

Kara looks at Ash as she nods to him. "Not really, it is mostly my parents and my perky perfect sister". Kara said as she is annoyed by her.

Ash looks at Kara as he wants to know more. "Your perky perfect sister", Ash said to Kara as he does not know about her family.

Kara looks at Ash as she nods to him. "Yeah well, she is my adoptive older sister. She is the perky princess of the family. It is like when teachers sees me, they wish that I was just like her. We are not clones with the same personality and mind set". Kara said to Ash.

Ash looks at Kara as he is being supportive of her. "You are your true self while others only hopes to be to be like someone that you are not". Ash said to Kara.

Kara smiles to Ash as it is the first person that gets her. "Exactly, you totally get and understand me. Plus it makes me wonder if a pink veteran ranger will talk to me about things". Kara said to Ash.

Ash looks at Kara as he nods to her. "It is going to be Melissa that will talk to you Kara. She was the pink ranger before you". Ash.

Kara looks at Ash as she has a skeptical look on her face. "Yeah but we don't know much about our mentors and their past as rangers. Plus Melissa could have been the perky on her team for all we know". Kara said to Ash.

Ash shakes his head to Kara. "You got to know her more like I gotten to know Ryder more. Plus it may surprise you about things about Melissa. Keep it in mind ok", Ash said to Kara.

Kara looks at Ash as she nods to him. "I will definitely keep it in mind Ash. See you later". Kara said to Ash. She goes towards her class.

Ash has a satisfying smile on his face as he helped Kara. "Hey Ash", Daniel said to Ash. He sighs as he spots his brother walking towards him.

"Oh hey Daniel", Ash said to Daniel. He does not know what he wants.

Daniel looks at Ash as he notices Kara. "So how did you talk to Kara without getting on her bad side"? Daniel asks Ash.

Ash rolls his eyes at Daniel. "Why do you want to know that? Are you trying to flirt with her again"? Ash asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Ash as he has that look on his face. "Yeah plus you talked to her without getting on her bad side". Daniel said to Ash.

Ash shrugs to Daniel as he looks at him. "That's because I did not flirt with her when we talked". Ash said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Ash as he nods to him. "So you don't have romantic feelings for her"? Daniel asks Ash.

Ash looks at Daniel as it is a ridiculous question. Plus he is getting very annoyed with him. "No I don't have romantic feelings for her, Daniel". Ash said to Daniel as he goes to his class. Daniel looks at Ash as he sighs to himself.

After school, the teens are at the cave as Kara is with them. Melissa notices that something is on the pink ranger's mind. "Is something wrong Kara"? Melissa asks Kara.

Kara looks at Melissa as she nods to her. "Were you one of the those bubbly cheerful perky girls when you were a ranger"? Kara asks Melissa. In truth, Kara is still bothered by other teachers that she is not like Karen at all.

Melissa looks at Kara as she shakes her head to her. "No in fact I wasn't. Let's talk pink to pink". Melissa said to Kara. Kara looks at Melissa as she nods to her.

The two went to a private room to talk. "So why did you want to know if I was one of those perky rangers"? Melissa asks Kara.

Kara looks at Melissa as she nods to her. "My sister is one of those perky, bubbly, and cheerful girls. Plus teachers at school wants me to be more like her. At home, she is just like my parents that who are nosy about my life. I am a true blue rebel in pink with a punk type of style. They just don't understand me at all. Sometimes I am scared that both my adoptive and biological parents will abandon me". Kara said to Melissa. She looks like she is about to cry.

Melissa looks at Kara as she nods to her. "Kara, you remind me of someone when she was your age". Melissa said to Kara. Melissa recognizes things from her own life.

Kara has a skeptical look on her face as she looks at Melissa. "What who"? Kara asks Melissa. She has no idea it is her mentor that is reminded of her.

Melissa looks at Kara as she nods to her. "Believe it or not, you remind me of me when I was your age". Melissa said to Kara.

Kara is very surprised by it. "Really you, how so"? Kara asks Melissa. She is wondering about Melissa's life.

Melissa nods to Kara as she has a lot to explain about her past. "When I was your age, my parents was very controlling of my life especially when it came to my career. They wanted me to be just like my perfect older brother Owen. I was rebelling for my freedom to become a singer. At the same time, they had their reasons why they were so controlling of me. The truth was that they were trying to protect me from what happened when I was a kid and wanted me to be a normal person. When they told me that, I was angry with them. I told them that you simply cannot dismiss the cruel events of my past in hopes for me to become a normal person again. Plus us pink Rangers, we come in different sizes and that includes personalities". Melissa said to Kara.

Kara smiles to Melissa as she is feeling better about it. "Thanks Melissa, you really understand me". Kara said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Kara. "Your welcome Kara", Melissa said to Kara. Kara nods as she leaves the room.

Just as she rejoins with the others, the alarm is going off as Rampigs are attacking the city. Plus they are near her parent's office in down town Aurora Cove.

Kara frowns as the others see the minions. "Well we just got those minions to deal with today no fugly monster of the day". Kara said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at Kara. "Lets go guys", Ash said to them. The teens nod as they follow him to the battle scene.

The people are running in panic from the Rampigs. The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight is getting started, the rangers are fighting the Rampigs. Kara looks busy as she double kicks at one of them. She turns around as she notices Karen reasonably close by as the Rampigs are surrounding her and ambushing her.

'Even though you don't see eye to eye with your family, you must protect your family from those that want to harm them. You may not see it now but your family does have the love to take you in as well. The love for family is very powerful'. A female voice said to Kara like it is in her head.

Kara has a fire in her eyes as she is beyond pissed off. "Rampigs get out of here right now". Kara said to them.

The Rampigs turn to the pink ranger like they just pissed off the wrong ranger. Kara's Halberd is glowing like it has a pink swirl around it.

Karen is surprised by the pink ranger as she makes her way to her. "You really cut them down like it was nothing". Karen said to the pink ranger.

The pink ranger nods as she looks at Karen. "I am getting you to your parents and get to a safe place". The pink ranger said to Karen.

Karen nods as she looks at the pink ranger. As the pink ranger lead Karen to Martha and Kyle, she looks at her parents. "Thank you ranger but have you seen Kara"? Martha asks the ranger.

The ranger shakes her head. "No she is probably staying safe. You must get to a safe place as well". The pink ranger said to them. As they see the pink ranger returning to the battle, they also run to a safe place as they have no idea that Kara is the pink ranger.

As the rangers finish off the last of the Rampigs, Mari looks at Kara. "You really didn't let those Rampigs have a fighting chance". Mari said to Kara.

Verna looks at them as she shrugs. "Are you kidding, she made her way through to a citizen caught by them". Verna said to Mari.

Liz nods in agreement with Verna. "Yeah she cut them down to nothing". Liz said to Mari.

Harry shrugs as he looks at them. "It maybe that the person is someone in her family. Plus families are one thing that they will target in a ranger battle". Harry said to them.

Aiden nods in agreement with Harry. "Yeah plus they should learn by now that no one messes with Kara Molens, our pink ranger". Aiden said to them.

Will nods as he looks at Kara. "I agree to that guys". Will said to them. He is starting to look at Kara a bit differently.

Ash looks at them as it was a simple battle today. "Yeah although we did not have a monster to deal with today, it shouldn't mean that we can take things easy". Ash said to them. Aiden nods in agreement with Ash as they teleport back to the cave.

Back at the cave, Rory looks at the teens as they are explaining to Melissa about the battle. He sighs as he can't get rid of a feeling that someone will need him soon. He grabs a photo from his wallet as he looks at it. 'What is wrong Wes'? Rory thought to himself as he looks at the photo of him and the boy named Wes.

End Chapter

I thought this chapter was going to be a filler but I decided to have some action in it with the minions in it. Plus when are Kara's parents are going to tell her the truth about her biological brother and who it is.

Next Chapter (Either How Aiden Got His Name or Complicated Family and Scars on Green)


	9. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: How Aiden Got His Name

It is the middle of the night in Aurora Cove. Most of the citizens are sleeping and others are at work in the night shift. However not every one is sleeping peacefully. One of those who are not sleeping very peacefully is Aiden Williams.

At the Williams residence, Aiden is tossing and turning in his sleep. It is like a nightmare is haunting the black ranger. He has a cold sweat building on his forehead.

Dream Sequence

Aiden looks around as he sees two people trying to escape. The man is in his middle thirties and the woman is in her early 30's. The woman is holding a small bundle in a blanket. She is scared but they both know that they have to do this.

"I know you are scared honey, but I am too. We deserve to escape from this place along with our son". The man said to the woman.

Aiden is shocked by it as he looks at the man a lot closer. He is an splitting version of him but older. He looks closer of the bundle that the woman is holding as it is a baby boy around 18 months old.

The woman nods to the man. "We should have been back home raising our son and enjoying our life and marriage". The woman said to the man. The woman also has brown hair but with blue eyes.

This shocks Aiden again as this couple are married. He is wondering why it is happening. As he watches the couple running, the alarm is going off as someone is being alerted about it.

Just as the couple gets very close to the garage, they are cornered by a very strange doctor. "Where do you think you three are going? Hand me Test Subject 5635". The strange doctor said to them as he is serious about it.

The woman is very scared of the strange man as she does not want to hand her son over to him. "Never, you are not getting our son". The woman said to the doctor.

The man is defending the woman and the bundle. "We have been prisoners here for two years. We are going to escape. I will be damned if you think we will be trapped here". The man said to the strange doctor.

The strange doctor has a furious look on his face. It is like he is seeing red. The strange doctor charges at the man as the two of them fight.

The woman tries to use this opportunity to run. However the strange doctor uses a strange device as it instantly knocks her out. The man that is with her catches her and the baby boy in time. "None of my test subjects will ever leave this place". The strange doctor said to them as he instantly knocks the man out.

The strange doctor takes the baby boy from them. The baby boy looks at them as he is crying. It is not long that the man and the woman are put back into their cells.

In a different room, the strange doctor puts the baby boy back in a strange nursery with six other babies. Aiden is stunned as he is not the only baby being held captive by the strange doctor.

"Why am I being shown this now"? Aiden said as it is confusing him. He is crying like he wants to wake up.

"Perhaps I can", a female voice said to Aiden. A bright light pulls him out from the dream.

Aiden looks around as he sees a fairy appearing to him. She is very beautiful as she has ruby red hair with light pink highlights in her long wavy hair, and she has sky blue eyes. She has a maiden style crimson and navy colored dress with black and white sandals. She has beautiful wings as it is a special design as it has all sorts of colors in them. "Who are you"? Aiden asks the fairy as he has never seen a fairy like her before.

The fairy looks at Aiden as she can tell that he is very confused about her and frightened by the dream. "I am Jarisida. I know who you and the other rangers are". The fairy named Jarisida said to Aiden.

Aiden is shocked by it as he gets to met Jarisida for the first time. "You know who we are"? Aiden said to Jarisida.

Jarisida nods to Aiden as she has a compassionate look on her face. "Yes I do Aiden. The dream that you had is a memory that has long been forgotten. It is one of your earliest memories as you saw it all". Jarisida said to Aiden.

Aiden frowns as he is coming to a strong realization. "Who are the people that tried to escape with the baby. Plus who is that strange doctor"? Aiden asks Jarisida.

Jarisida looks at Aiden as she shakes her head. "That strange doctor is the one that joined up with the co main villains that has very strong desires to crush the world. He has caused a lot of pain to those that has been captive by him. Justice was served on the strange doctor years ago, but he escaped during the time of the Star Descendant Rangers. A name becomes a namesake when you are named after the man who tried to escape from that place with his wife and you". Jarisida said to Aiden as the dream ends.

End Dream

Aiden wakes up as he is shaken up by the dream. He is very confused about what Jarisida told him. Tears are falling down his face as the dream has shown him some truth to his past. At the same time, it is something he never thought it would be possible to find out.

That day at school, Aiden is distracted as he can't stop thinking about what Jarisida said to him. It is not long that Ash and the others has catch up with him. "Hey Aiden", Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden turns around as he spots Ash. He is not ready to tell them about the dream. "Hey guys", Aiden said to them as he has a solemn expression on his face. It is very unusual for the black ranger because Aiden is mostly a laid back kind of guy.

"Are you ok? You look kind of down". Mari said to Aiden. She is very confused by his expression.

Kara nods in agreement with Mari as she can see it on his face. "Yeah you look very sad about something". Kara said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at them as he is not sure how to explain it. "I do not know how to explain it to all of you. I will see you guys later". Aiden said to them as he walks away to class.

Verna's eyes are starting to change like it has picked up the truth coming from his mouth and the feelings. She closes her eyes as she has no clue why it happened. "What in the world was that about"? Verna asks them as she is confused by it.

Liz shrugs as she does not know. "I do not know Verna". Liz said to Verna. She is getting concerned for Aiden.

Will looks at them as this is not like him at all. "Did someone got to him before we talked to him"? Will asks them as the first thought is that a bully could have gotten to him.

Harry looks at them as he is kind of skeptical about it. "I doubt it Will. We didn't see the usual bullies that are on this hallway". Harry said to them.

Ash nods as he does suspect something. "We should keep an eye on him just in case". Ash said to them. The teens nod as they go off to class.

In a class, Aiden is on a special computer as they are looking through old newspapers. He is getting interested on articles from Eagleview from over 167 years ago. However close by, Aiden hears a voice calling his name.

"Aiden, you got to check this out". Daniel said to Aiden. He is very surprised as he is looking at an article of an murder victim being found.

Aiden looks at Daniel Walker as he went over to him. "What"? Aiden asks Daniel. He looks at the picture of the man that he saw in the dream, but in the other picture shows his deceased body.

Daniel looks at Aiden as he shows it to him. "The man in this article. He has the same first name as you. Plus he does look like a lot like you. Is that crazy or what". Daniel said to Aiden.

Aiden frowns as he is getting angry at Daniel. "I do not even know who he is to me, and you show this to me thinking he might hold some relation to me". Aiden said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Aiden as he nods to him. "Umm yeah, it just too big of a coincidence right". Daniel said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at Daniel as he is angry at him. "Coincidence or not, you should not even think that at all". Aiden said to Daniel. He leaves just as the bell rings to change class.

Aiden is getting hotheaded as he went to his locker. Ash frowns as he went up to his second in command. "Aiden what's wrong"? Ash asks Aiden.

Aiden barely even looks at Ash. "I don't want to talk about it with you". Aiden said to Ash as he shoves him out of the way as he takes off.

Ash is confused as Liz shows up. He looks at Aiden as he does not understand why he got shoved like that. "Ash, did Aiden get very angry"? Liz asks Ash as she is getting concerned about him.

Ash turns to Liz as he nods to her. "Yeah I have never seen him this angry". Ash said to Liz as he is wondering what he did to deserve it.

Liz frowns as she she shakes her head to Ash. "Usually when Aiden gets angry, he is not to be messed with. I am the one that can calm him down. What happened"? Liz asks Ash.

Ash looks at Liz as he explains it to her. The others shows up as they hear it. Verna's eyes are sensing how Ash is telling the truth. Again like from before, she closes her eyes as she does not know how it is happening.

Liz looks at Ash as it was not his fault. "He got angry with someone else before you saw him. It is not your fault Ash". Liz said to Ash.

Ash sighs as he looks at Liz. "I did not know that could happen Liz. I guess I should have paid more attention to my second in command". Ash said to Liz. He has a solemn expression on his face. He walks away as he has a lot on his mind.

Kara frowns as she looks at them. "Well that went well. Aiden gotten angry with someone and took it out on Ash when he does not deserve it, and Ash is feeling down because of Aiden's unusual behavior of the day". Kara said to them. She has her arms crossed as she has a full mind to knock some sense into Aiden.

Mari looks at Kara as she shakes her head. "Maybe we should find the source of who made Aiden so mad in the first place". Mari said to them.

Harry nods in agreement with Mari. "Mari is right. Plus Aiden was feeling down since this morning". Harry said to them.

Will nods in agreement with Harry. "We should find Ash and talk to him as well. Plus this won't do us any good if the enemy takes strong advantage of the situation". Will said to them. The teens nod in agreement with Will as they go to their next classes.

After school, Aiden is by himself as he is avoiding the others. He is still angry with Daniel as he kicks at a rock. As the rock is sent flying, it got caught by a male. "You know this rock could have hurt someone". The male in black and orange said to Aiden.

Aiden frowns as he looks at the man. "I really don't want to talk to you". Aiden said to the man. He is about to walk by the man when he hears Liz calling to him.

"Don't take your anger out on a veteran ranger like you did with Ash, Aiden Williams". Liz said as she is mad at him.

Aiden turns around at Liz as he looks at the man. "Liz, are you sure he is a veteran ranger". Aiden said to Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at the man. "That is one of Rory's and Melissa's teammates from 5 years ago". Liz said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at Liz as he turns to the young man. "Wait who are you anyways"? Aiden asks the man.

The young man looks at Aiden as he nods to him. "My name is Quentin McKellen, Star Descendant Dual Ranger. I have the colors black and orange". Quentin said to Aiden.

Aiden is stunned as he looks at the veteran ranger. "Why are you here anyways? Aren't you suppose to be in college or something"? Aiden asks Quentin.

Quentin looks at Aiden as he nods to him. "Well Rory and Melissa called me to come up to meet the newest rangers. When I learned that you have not shown up to the headquarters, I went with Liz to find you. To answer you other question, I am in grad school and law school in Middleton". Quentin said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at Quentin as he understands it now. "I see", Aiden said to Quentin as he sits down on the grass.

Liz sits next to Aiden as she wants to know what happened. "What happened at school today that gotten you very mad"? Liz asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Liz as Quentin is sitting next to him. "Daniel Walker showed me this article about a man who was murdered about 16 1/2 years ago. He said that his first name is Aiden, and how it matched my first name. The man in the two photos look very familiar like I saw him in a strange dream that I had last night. He just didn't think about how I would feel about it". Aiden said as he is opening up to Liz. Tears are falling down Aiden's face as he is not sure if the man is his biological father or not.

Liz is comforting Aiden as she looks at him. He is being calmed down about it. "Aiden, you shouldn't have taken your anger out on Ash. He didn't know when you shouldn't be messed with when you are angry". Liz said to Aiden.

Aiden sighs as he looks at Liz. "I really messed up towards the leader. Some second in command I am". Aiden said to Liz. He has a sheepish look on his face.

Liz has that knowing look on her face. "You think and why do you think Kara and Verna has not kicked your butt for it". Liz said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at Liz. "Because you are the best person to knock some sense into me better than Kara and Verna". Aiden said to Liz. Liz nods to Aiden.

Quentin looks at Aiden as he nods to him. "Sometimes Aiden, the journey to the truth can be a painful one. Plus it maybe coincidence that you and the murdered man do share the same name. Plus if it is true that you and this man are related, it means that your first name is actually a namesake. The dream that you had could have shown you a lot more than you realized. I am not have been the second in command of my team, but a relationship between a leader and second in command needs to be strong and communication needs to be a two way street. Plus you need to be open up to others when you are angry not to just one person like Liz". Quentin said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at Quentin as he starts to understand it. "I get it now". Aiden said to them as he has to apologize to Ash.

Liz nods as he looks at Aiden. "Good", Liz said to Aiden. As the three of them gets up, Aiden and Liz are alerted to a battle that's already in progress. "Aiden, Liz, we need your help now". Will said to them.

Aiden and Liz look at each other as something is seriously wrong. "We got to go". Aiden said to Quentin. Liz nods as she sees that Aiden has learned a lesson today.

Quentin nods as he understands it. "Go and keep the world safe", Quentin said to them. Aiden and Liz nod as they leave for the battle.

At the battle, the rangers are facing Claridona as she is getting the better of Ash. She is laughing at them as she holding Ash by his ankle and the grip is really strong. Ash is struggling as he is wrapped up in a strong rope like material. "What's wrong red ranger, can't you get free on your own? Did one of your Rangers ditched you"? Claridona said to Ash.

"RELEASE HIM NOW", Liz said as she kicks at Claridona as she and Aiden are morphed in ranger form.

Claridona loses her grip on Ash like she throws him to the ground. "What how could you". Claridona said to them.

Aiden rushes to make the catch. "I got you buddy". Aiden said to Ash. Ash lands in Aiden's arms as it is a huge surprise. "Aiden I", Ash said to Aiden as he is stunned by it.

Aiden looks at Ash as he nods to him. "I owe you an apology for what happened earlier. You didn't know I am not to be messed with when I am really angry, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash looks at Aiden as he nods to him. "I just wanted to know what's wrong Aiden. I want to become the best leader to the team that I can possibly be, and that is truly getting know everyone and their feelings. That does include my second in command, you. Your apology is". Ash said to Aiden. He is in some pain.

Claridona looks at them as she glares mostly at Ash. "Sorry did I break up a touching moment". Claridona as she fires her blasters at them.

Ash and Aiden frown as Liz cuts them down. "You sure did witch. Aiden, I will look after Ash. You earn to kick her butt". Liz said to Aiden. Ash nods to him.

Aiden glares at Claridona as he is angry at her. "How dare you attack my leader you witch". Aiden said to Claridona he is charging in towards her.

As the fight gets started between Claridona and Aiden, the rangers are very surprised by Aiden's focus and seriousness in the fight. "Wow Aiden is full of surprises". Verna said to them. Mari nods in agreement with Verna.

"How about you take off. Neo Defender Black", Aiden said as he powers up his katana sword, a black aura swirls around the blade. He makes a hit on Claridona.

Claridona takes a stumble as she gets up again. She glares at Aiden as she is a bit injured. "Well at least I have found my worthy opponents to fight. Sooner or later the two chosen ones of Jarisida will be revealed. We shall meet again in battle red and black rangers". Claridona said to them as she takes off.

The rangers are a bit confused as by what Claridona said to them. "Ok who in the world is Jarisida"? Kara asks them. The teens shrug as Will helps Ash up.

Verna shakes her head as she does not know. "I have no idea who she is? I am just as clueless about these two chosen ones". Verna said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at Ash. "Maybe the wizards, Rory, and Melissa know who Jarisida is". Mari said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Ash is in the med bay as he is being looked over by Cyrus. Plus Rory and Melissa look at Aiden. "Tell us what happened". Rory said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "I had this weird dream. It featured a strange doctor and two people carrying a child. They were trying to escape but they got caught, and I was being taken to a different room where other babies were there as well. Just as it was getting bad, the dream changed and I saw this fairy named Jarisida. She was very beautiful. She told me about the true meaning behind the dream. At the same time, it felt like she was talking in a riddle for me to figure out. That morning at school, that dream was really bothering me. By the time of that class with Daniel Walker, I got super irritated with him over some articles of a murdered man. After class, I took that anger and irritation out on Ash. I know I shouldn't have done that. He did not know it could happen". Aiden said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at Aiden. "Apology accepted Aiden, I am glad that you told me all of this now instead of later down the road". Ash said to Aiden.

Cyrus looks at Aiden as he froze for a second. "You saw Jarisida in your dream". Cyrus said to Aiden. He is wondering about her.

The teens look at Cyrus as this is a huge surprise to them. "You know who Jarisida is"? Mari asks Cyrus.

Cyrus nods as he nods to them. "Yes Jarisida is, I, excuse me rangers". Cyrus said to them as he leaves the med bay.

The teens look at each other as it is very unusual for Cyrus to behave like that. "Ok what in the world was that about"? Kara asks them.

Rory and Melissa shrugs as they have no idea what it could be. "I don't know rangers. All of you should head home and get some rest especially you Ash". Rory said to Ash.

Ash nods as he does get healed from the battle. "Ok", Ash said to Rory as they leave the Cave.

Melissa looks at Rory as she has a concern look on her face. "Rory, I got a bad feeling that Aiden saw him in that dream". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory turns to Melissa as he gets the feeling that he knows who she is talking about. "Him, you mean that crazy uncle that escaped from prison five years ago. The same guy that harmed you when you were a kid". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Yes, if I am right about this, the rangers are the ones that I gave the teddy bears to years ago on the grand adoption day". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "It is a huge coincidence". Rory said to Melissa. He is stumped by what Aiden told him.

Melissa gives Rory a look as she thinks about something else. "Like it is a huge coincidence that Artemis, Kelsea, Carter, and Tess are in the same town as the another active ranger team called the Heroes of Legends in Middleton. I have seen the news reports about them". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as the name Middleton and Heroes of Legends are mentioned to him. Plus Wes is on the front of his mind. "Yeah one of these days we got to meet with their mentor. I got a feeling that will happen sooner than later". Rory said to them. Melissa nods as they continue to work.

End Chapter

Yeah there will be stuff about Aiden that will be revealed in the third arc. Plus Why did Cyrus gotten so out of it when he was asked about Jarisida? Plus who are the chosen two of Jarisida that Claridona spoke about?

Next Chapter: Adoption and Scars on Green


	10. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: Adoption and Scars on Green Part 1

Flashback

An woman is in a hospital bed as she just had a procedure done. She notices her son and daughter in law walking in the room to visit her. "Leo, Sleha , it is nice to see you both". The woman said to them as her family is visiting her.

Leo looks at his mom as they nod to each other. "Mom, you know how Sleha and I are having difficulty with getting pregnant for the past few years". Leo said to the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at them. "Yes I do know. It is not as easy like other women but with persistence a child will come no matter they come out naturally or adopting". The woman said to them.

Leo nods as he looks at his mother. "Yes, Sleha and I are going to adopt a child". Leo said to his mother.

The woman looks at them as she smiles to them. "That is wonderful news did the adoption agency called you saying that you have been matched with a birth mother again. It has been a while since the birth mother changed her mind about the baby girl". The woman said to them.

Sleha shakes her head as it is a bit different this time. "The adoption agency did call us, but there is a special circumstances with this child". Sleha said to the woman.

The woman looks at them as she is wondering what it could be. "What is it, is the baby born with special needs like Down syndrome"? The woman asks them.

Leo and Sleha shake their heads to the woman. "It is nothing like that". Sleha said to the woman.

The woman is stunned by it as she thinks of another logical explanation. "Was this baby came from a broken home and got removed from the care of his biological parents"? The woman asks them.

Leo and Sleha shake their heads to the woman. "It is far worse than that. You see this baby boy we are going to adopt is one of the eight babies that was rescued from a building in town that were experimented on and treated like Guinea pigs and has a test subject on their arms and feet, mom. They all deserve to have happy homes". Leo said to the woman.

The woman looks at them as it is nothing that she could have ever expected. "You mean this baby is one of the eight babies that has been talked about on the news. There were married couples, young pregnant women, and the sweet innocent 7 year old girl that got rescued out of that forsaken building. That vicious animal that was behind of this beyond heinous crime got arrested for it. Bless all of their hearts, is there any way I could see them". The woman said to them.

Sleha and Leo nod as they take to her doctor. They wheeled the woman to a special nursery. In the special nursery, nurses and volunteers are taking care of the babies. "All of them were in that building". The woman said to them as she is crying.

Leo nods to his mother as he looks at them. "Yes see the little boy in the green onesie. That is the baby boy that we are going to adopt". Leo said to the woman.

The woman has a smile on her face. "There is one thing I do ask of you both". The woman said to them.

Sleha and Leo nod to the woman. "What is it"? Sleha asks the woman. She is wondering what it is going to be.

The woman looks at them as her request is simple. "Name him Harry after my adoptive father". The woman said to them.

Leo and Sleha look at the woman as they are surprised by it. "Mom, were you adopted"? Leo asks the woman.

The woman nods as she has been carrying a secret from her husband and her family for a very long time. "Yes you see I was adopted as a baby. When I learned the truth about my birth parents, they were very cruel people that abused my biological siblings. We were separated. I tried to find them when I was an adult. I only come to find out that they are drug addicts and in prison for multiple times, and they had children that were taken out from their homes. When your father and I were married, I wanted to adopt children. He was against it and said that I want children with my blood. I could not tell him the truth about my birth parents and my adoption. I am glad that the adoption will continue". The woman said to them.

Leo and Sleha are very surprised to learn the truth. "Dad never knew that you were adopted and carried that secret for over 30 years". Leo said to the woman.

The woman nods as she has a letter for Jerry. "Yes when you two decide to tell your son the truth, I want you two to hand this letter to your father". The woman said to them.

Leo and Sleha nod to the woman. The three of them watch little Harry from the window. "If I don't get to see you grow up, I promise I will watch over you from heaven". The woman said to baby Harry.

End Flashback

Back at the castle, Xolicernic looks on the monitors as he is wondering what ever happened to his prisoners from 5 years ago. As he is about to leave, an small alert appears as the words DSDS arrives in Aurora Cove. "Well, well, well, one of my former prisoners is in that town. This will be an interesting day. Dr. Eelmore". Xolicernic said as he needs Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Xolicernic as he bows to him. "What can I do for you Master Wizard Xolicernic"? Dr. Eelmore asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Dr. Eelmore. "Do you have a speciality monster where it can pull out haunting memories as power to inflict pain on the rangers"? Xolicernic asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore is intrigued by Xolicernic's request. "I do have a monster in mind why do you ask"? Dr. Eelmore asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "It seems that one of my old prisoners is in that human town. He is a descendant of a ranger from the past". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore is very intrigued by this as he looks at Xolicernic. "He is a descendant of a ranger from the past. He should have been a potential test subject of mine. He is not like my precious test subject #0001, but still a potential test subject". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic.

Dr. Eelmore went to the various monsters as he spots the monster. "Jacktrel", Dr. Eelmore said to the monster called Jacktrel.

Jacktrel is an Egyptian style jackal monster as it has a staff with movie reel on it. "I am at your service master". Jacktrel said to them.

Xolicernic looks at the monster as he is some what intrigued by it. "I want you to destroy the rangers and target this boy. When you go to them, tell them that Xolicernic is back". Xolicernic said to Jacktrel.

Jacktrel nods to Xolicernic as it receives his orders. He gets the full logistics of who to target. "I will complete my missions and the message has been sent". Jacktrel said to them as it leaves the Castle.

That morning, Harry is getting ready to go to school. He notices his grandfather and his dad are having a heated discussion. It has always been about him and adopting him as a baby. "You should try to have another biological child with Selah, son. I just want one grandson with my blood not a boy with unknown blood". The grandfather said to Leo.

Leo looks at his father as shakes his head. "There is no guarantees with getting pregnant, dad. Plus Selah had a very difficult pregnancy with Sofia as is. The doctors said if Selah got pregnant again, the baby wouldn't make it to full term". Leo said to Jerry.

Jerry is being dense about it. "Doctors can always be wrong just like with that procedure that your mother had just before you and Selah adopted that devil of a son". Jerry said to Leo.

Leo glares at Jerry as he is attacking at Harry. "You are still harboring the blame on him for mom's death. He was an innocent baby who has been through far worse than you could ever imagine. Plus she has been ill for a short time before Harry was even conceived by his birth parents". Leo said to Jerry.

Harry sighs as he hears all of it. He leaves the house out from the back way. He is not sure how he is going to explain it to his friends. Plus he noticed a scar that he rarely looked at on his arm. He can't open up to the others.

Just as he gets to the school, he is stunned to learn that a group of seniors clogged all the toilets in the schools restroom and stink bombed all the classrooms including the principal's office. The school is closed to fix the problems.

Harry sighs as he has a day off and it's not a teacher's work day. He decides to head towards the park as he has nothing else to do today.

As he is walking around the park, Harry could not help but noticing a young man crying as he is sitting down on the ground. The young man looks like he is really upset about something. However Harry has a strange feeling that he should help him. He walks over to the young man. "Hey are you alright? My name is Harry". Harry asks the young man as he introduces himself to the young man.

The young man looks at Harry as he is not exactly in a talking mood. "Please, I want to be alone. Should you be at school? ". The young man said to Harry.

"Perhaps you should listen to him Wes". Another young man said to them. He looks at them as he has a compassionate look on his face, and he is also wearing a green cladded outfit.

The young man reveals to be Wes turns as he sees a familiar face to him. "Monty, what are you doing here"? Wes asks Monty.

The young man revealed to be Monty looks at Wes. Harry is surprised by it. "Woah how do you two know each other"? Harry asks them.

Monty looks at Harry as he realizes that introductions are needed. "My name is Monty McFarland. You have already know my brother and my girlfriend Melissa. Plus when Ryder told me that Rory and Melissa are mentors, I had to come up here and see what the fuss is about". Monty said to them.

Wes is deeply surprised by it. "Rory and Melissa are mentors now". Wes said to Monty. He has no clue about it.

Monty nods as he looks at Wes and Harry. "Ok what's going on with the both of you". Monty said to them.

Harry looks at Monty as he is not ready to open up especially about his personal life. "I don't want to talk about my personal life". Harry said to Monty.

Wes nods in agreement as he looks at them. "I just don't want to talk about it". Wes said to Monty.

Monty looks at them as he shakes his head. "Sometimes you have to open up about things that are going in your life even if you don't want to. It does include about things from your personal life and past. It is what letting others in is what about especially in a ranger team". Monty said to them.

Harry looks at Monty as he shrugs to him. "Even though you have trust issues with others". Harry said to Monty.

Wes and Monty turn to Harry as they realize that Harry has trust issues. "You have trust issues". Wes said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Wes. "The thing is I used to be a very open person before I was betrayed by my former best friend. Now I have to watch who I can tell stuff too especially now". Harry said to them.

Monty looks at Harry as he is wondering about it. "What do you mean by that"? Monty asks Harry.

Harry sighs as he looks at them. "I am actually adopted and the longest time I rarely pay attention to this scar I have since I was a baby. It is like someone had twisted plans to treat me like a lab rat". Harry said to them as he has a solemn expression on his face.

Wes is stunned by that as he looks at Harry. "Hold on, you are adopted and you have a strange scar as well". Wes said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Wes. "Yeah I am actually adopted. This is my scar of mine. It has TS#2964 on it. It is also on my foot as well. I never paid attention growing up. The only times I look at it is when I overhear my dad and my grandfather arguing about my adoption". Harry said to Wes as he shows the scar to him.

Wes is very surprised by it as he thought he is one of the few people who has a strange scar. "I am actually adopted as well, and I also have a scar with a harsh back story. When I look at it, it brought back bad memories. I had to live with what happened". Wes said to Harry as he showed his scar to him that was his chest.

Harry looks at the scar as he winced at it. "That is a sick and twisted scar. There is not a better word to describe it. Plus you must have been through extreme hell". Harry said to Wes. Wes nods as he looks at them.

Monty nods as he looks at Wes. "Wes, we were worried about you after those events five years ago. Plus Rory and I wanted to be there for you when your dad died a few months ago. I know Rory told me that he wanted to give you some space. At the same time, Rory and I had to attend our grandfather's funeral that was on the same day a few months ago". Monty said to Wes.

Wes is stunned as he did not know. "Oh man, I am so sorry". Wes said to Monty. He never knew that even happened. What they don't realize that a monster and Rampigs are about to attack.

End Chapter

Due to the length and content of the chapter this will be a two part chapter.

Next Chapter: Adoption and Scars on Green Part 2


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS PERIOD.

Chapter 11: Adoption and Scars on Green Part 2

Just as Harry says something towards Monty, the three of them hears the people screaming as Rampigs and a monster are attacking the people. "Well something never changes". Monty said to them.

Harry's first thought is to get Wes to a safe place. "This is not a safe place for you, Wes". Harry said to Wes as he prepares to get him to safe place.

Wes gives Harry a look when he grabs his morphor out. "Who says that I am going to the sidelines". Wes said to them.

Monty has a grin on his face as he looks at Wes. "I always knew you have a thing to wear green". Monty said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at them. "Yeah that I do". Wes said to Monty.

Harry is surprised by it as he looks at Wes. "Well this just got a lot more interesting. Wes, are you with me"? Harry said to them.

Wes nods as he looks at Harry. "You bet I am". Wes said to Harry. He is holding his morphor. Harry nods to Wes as the three of them went to the battle scene.

At the battle scene, Monty frowns as he sees the monster and the minions. "Those things are not SHUMD, but they are on the ugly category. I will get the rest of the people to safety and call Rory while you two deal with them". Monty said to them.

"Right", Harry and Wes said to Monty as he leads the people to safety.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Harry said as he morphs into ranger form.

"Legends of Heroes", Wes said as he morphs into ranger form.

Monty looks at the various citizens as they are running away from the monster. "Go and run to a safe place". Monty said to them as he is encouraging them to run. He grabs his morphor to contact Rory.

"Hey Rory, there is a monster attack at the park. The others will need to help them". Monty said to Rory. He does not mention that Wes is with Harry

"I am contacting them now". Rory said to Monty.

Monty nods as he is pulling the surprise for him. "Thanks Rory", Monty said to Rory. He notices a young man in crimson as he is urging people to get to a safe place. 'I wonder if he has the potential to become a ranger'. Monty thought to himself.

Back at the battle, Wes and Harry are dealing with the Rampigs and the monster. Wes notices how calm Harry is in the battle. "Where are your teammates"? Wes asks Harry.

Just as Harry responds to it, the others arrive at the scene. "We are right here". Ash said to them. The teens flip as they land close by to them.

"Woah I was not expecting double the green ranger today". The blue ranger said to them.

"Neither did I", the yellow ranger said to them.

"Yeah his suit is different from ours". The purple ranger said to them.

The pink ranger looks at the purple ranger. "That is the obvious". The pink ranger said to them.

"Although it looks like a hero from a novel". The white ranger said to them.

"If I have to guess, it is from Robin Hood". The black ranger said to them.

Wes turns to them as he is surprised to see eight rangers on the team. "Wow I never thought a team could be this big". Wes said to them. He sees that they are a new team in a way as they are fighting the Rampigs. He punches and kicks at the Rampigs.

Jacktrel looks at the rangers as it has its movie reel staff. "Now it is time to get my stronger power". Jacktrel said as he is powering up his staff.

The red ranger frowns as this something he did not expect. "Guys heads up, what ever that thing is firing is anything but good". The red ranger said to them as he has that leader look on his face.

Wes is impressed by the guy as he can see the monster is planning something. "Right", the rangers said to the red ranger.

Jacktrel fires its movie reel beam at the rangers. The Rangers dodges it as they are prepared for it. "My mission is clear and with a message from my master wizard". Jacktrel said to them as he fires the movie reel beam at them again.

The Rangers frown as they look at each other as they are wondering what kind of message it has for them. "Master Wizard, don't you mean Zophicles"? The red ranger said to Jacktrel.

Wes frowns as he does not know anything about the Neo Defender Ranger's enemy just yet. 'Who is Zophicles'? Wes asks himself.

Jacktrel laughs at them as he spots his true target. "No, the other Master Wizard is back. He is evil to the core and learned that someone is in this human city. He is Xolicernic". Jacktrel said to them. He fires the movie reel beam at Wes.

Wes is in shock as he hears that name again. He gets hit by the beam as all of the bad memories are coming back. He screams as the bad memories are being used as the monster's power.

The rangers are stunned by it as they did not expect that. Jacktrel is getting more power as his staff is glowing in a dark purple and green color. "Bad memories makes me strong". Jacktrel said to them as he is firing the powerful beam at them.

Things are getting very intense as emotions are running high. The red ranger notices that Wes is barely getting up. "White and yellow cover for Wes". The red ranger said to them.

"Right", White and yellow rangers said to the red ranger.

Harry frowns as he has to remain calm in this battle. As Jacktrel charges at the rangers, he goes in to fight back. As Jacktrel aimed his stronger movie reel beam at Harry, Harry dodges it with ease like it is his calm nature is guiding him into dodging it.

'Your calm demeanor in battle is commendable. The others will be surprised by your strength towards the team'. Jarisida said to Harry like it is a telepathic message

"Woah he is really dodging it the beams". The purple ranger said to them.

"Yeah but how can he do that in this intense battle"? The pink ranger asks them

Jacktrel is getting annoyed by it as he glares at the Neo Defender green ranger. "Why must you be like this ranger"? Jacktrel said to the green ranger.

Harry looks at Jacktrel as he is remaining calm. "In tough battles like this, being calm and level headed always win. Plus you made one huge mistake". Harry said to Jacktrel. He is powering up his weapon.

Jacktrel looks at the green ranger like he does not know what the mistake is. "What could possibly be ranger"? Jacktrel said to Harry.

Harry has a wild smirk on his face underneath his helmet. "Never mess with a fellow green ranger. Neo Defender Green", Harry said as he has his twin sai out. It has a green aura swirling around the weapon.

Jacktrel is taken back by it. He fires the movie reel beam at Harry. Harry uses his twin sai to block it. He is walking towards Jacktrel as he is not going to give up.

The rangers are in awe of Harry's move. Jacktrel realizes that it is about to be defeated. Harry slashes at Jacktrel as he gives the final blow. Jacktrel is destroyed as it defeated.

The rangers went towards Harry as Wes looks at him. "You did it Harry". Wes said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at him. "Thanks Wes, plus we should take you to our headquarters for proper introductions". Harry said to Wes.

The red ranger nods in agreement with Harry. Monty walk towards them. "I do believe he is right. Plus it will be a huge surprise for your mentors". Monty said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they are wondering what was that about. "Ok", the red ranger said to Monty as they teleport back to the cave.

Back at the cave, Rory and Melissa see the teens returning as they have two extra people with them. Rory recognizes Monty. "Monty, it is good to see you bro". Rory said to Rory.

Monty looks at Rory as he nods to him. "Yeah, I came to visit you and my lovely girlfriend Melissa and see what the fuss is about with the new team. Plus I caught up with an old friend of ours". Monty said to Rory.

Rory and Melissa look at each other. Melissa went up to kiss Monty on the cheek as she is happy to see him. "Umm, who is the old friend of ours"? Rory asks Monty. He has no idea what is about to happen.

Monty has a smirk on his face. "Actually funny thing is, our old friend has a huge surprise for you as well". Monty said to Rory.

Rory looks at Monty as he has no clue what's going on. The rangers are still morphed as the other green ranger walk towards them. "There is a green ranger from a different team here". Rory said to Monty.

"Yes Rory there is a green ranger here". The ranger said to Rory. His voice is very familiar to him and Melissa.

Melissa has that look on her face as she knows who it is, but for the sake of the surprise she kept her mouth shout.

Rory looks at the ranger as he realizes it. "Wes Evans is that you"? Rory asks the ranger.

The green ranger demorphs as it reveals to be Wes. "Yes Rory, it is me". Wes said to them as he has a light smile on his face despite being in pain from the battle.

Rory is completely surprised like he jumps in shock. "Wes, oh my god, this is a huge surprise. How did you know I am in Aurora Cove? How did you get here? You must have gotten here". Rory said to Wes.

Wes has a happy look on his face as Rory and Wes share a brotherly hug. It is the first brotherly hug in a very long time. In an instance, it like there is a small glow of red/green and red/crystal between Rory and Wes. However it lasts for a second. "Yeah I didn't know that you are in Aurora Cove at all. I just looked at a bus schedule and picked Aurora Cove at random. I gotten here about 9:00 am this morning. I didn't know that you and Melissa are mentors to a team of rangers". Wes said to Rory and Melissa.

Rory and Melissa are shocked by it as the teens demorphs to civilian form. "You took a bus here. That is a 2 1/2 hour ride". Melissa said to Wes.

Rory frowns as he looks at Wes. "Did something happen"? Rory asks Wes. He has that knowing look on his face.

Wes nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah my mom saw the scars this morning, and I took off this morning". Wes admits it to Rory.

Rory sighs as he looks at Wes. "She was not expecting to see those scars on you". Rory said to Wes.

Wes shakes his head to Rory. "No, my dad was the only one that knew about them years after it happened. I was not ready to tell her about them. She saw them and freaked. There is no doubt that Tess is probably telling her and my fellow teammates about them since it is her's yours, and my story to tell". Wes said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at him. "I am sorry about your dad, Wes. It must be really hard to lose someone who means a lot to you". Rory said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Rory. "Thanks", Wes said to Rory. He turns to the teens as he looks at them.

Ash looks at Wes as he went up to him. "I guess now is a good of a time to introduce ourselves. My name is Ash Walker, Neo Defender Red Ranger". Ash said to Wes.

Aiden nods as he looks at Wes. "My name is Aiden Williams, Neo Defender Black Ranger". Aiden said to Wes.

Kara looks at Wes as she has that kick butt attitude. "Kara Molens, Neo Defender Pink Ranger". Kara said to Wes.

Liz looks at Wes as she has that compassionate look on her face. "My name is Liz Lewis, Neo Defender Yellow Ranger". Liz said to Wes.

Will nods as he looks at Wes. "Hey my name is Will Manning, Neo Defender Blue Ranger". Will said to Wes.

Harry looks at Wes as he nods to him. "My name is Harry Woods, Neo Defender Green Ranger". Harry said to Wes.

Mari looks at Wes as she nods to him. "My name is Mari Hayama, Neo Defender White Ranger". Mari said to Wes.

Verna nods as she looks at Wes. "Verna Spears, Neo Defender Purple Ranger". Verna said to Wes.

Wes smiles as he looks at them. "It is nice to meet you guys. Umm Rory, during the battle, the monster said that he had a message for the team". Wes said to Rory.

Rory and Melissa look at each other. "Wait is it"? Rory asks Wes. He has no idea what he is going to tell them.

Wes looks at Rory as he nods to him. The teens are wondering about it. "The monster said that Xolicernic is back". Wes said to them.

Rory and Melissa frown as they look at Wes. "What how is that monster back"? Rory asks Wes. Wes shrugs as he is not sure.

The teens are curious about Xolicernic. "Who is Xolicernic anyways"? Ash asks them.

Rory looks at Ash as it is a story for another time. "That is something to be explained at another time". Rory said to Ash. Ash nods as he looks at him.

Harry looks at them as he that question. ""Do you guys have a scar on your arm that has TS# and adopted"? Harry asks them.

Everyone looks at Harry as it is a question that has caught off guard. As they look at each other as they look on their arms, they spot the TS# scar. "I am adopted but I never notice the scar on my arm". Aiden said to them. As the teens nod in agreement except Ash, Ash looks at them. "I don't know if I am but I do have that scar as well". Ash said to them.

Wes is deeply surprised by this as he meets a team that has Rangers who are adopted and has an unusual scars. It is like he has found a group of people who has more in common with him.

Rory looks at them as he looks at Wes. "I should get you back home. Your mom is probably super worried sick about you. Rory said to Wes. Wes nods as he leaves the Cave with Rory. "Actually there is a place I want to go before I go home. My mom and others will understand". Wes said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Wes. "Alright, I am still going to give you a ride". As the two leave, The teens has more questions than answers about things.

End Chapter

Arc 3 of the story will have things revealed. This chapter is a powerful and intense stuff. When will the rangers find out about Xolicernic being back? Plus how will the rangers learn that they share a horrible past before being adopted?

Next Chapter: Selfless Actions of the Past Liz


	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: Selfless Acts of the Past, Liz

That night, Rory and Melissa are at the cave as Ryder, Luke, Monty, Carter, Artemis, Brandon, Quentin, Tess, Kelsea, and Lina are getting together. "Rory, what's going on? Your call sounded very urgent". Ryder said to Rory.

Rory looks at them as he shakes his head. "I never thought this day would come. Plus I thought it would be a very long time that he would come back. It seems that Xolicernic is back". Rory said to them.

The Star Descendants Rangers are shocked by it as they look at Rory. "Xolicernic, the same guy who kidnapped Tess, you, and Wes five years ago". Luke said to Rory as he is getting very angry about the news.

Tess looks at her half brother. She nods as she is just as angry. "I am just as angry like you are Luke. Hell when Wes told me that news I had told them to come here". Tess said to Luke.

Ryder frowns as he looks at them. "Calm down guys, I am angry about this like the rest of you. If and when Xolicernic shows up, the teens will have be prepared to face him. That includes Ash's team and Wes's team as well. Plus they need to know who he truly is. That message got sent to the Rangers, it is something that Xolicernic did and got out from his playbook". Ryder said to them.

Cyrus looks at the veterans as he nods to him. "Ryder is correct rangers. Plus I sensed that he is this being that helped the reawakening of Zophicles. There is not much time when Ozford, Tylark, Phoenixous, and I will explain to them about Jarisida". Cyrus said to the veteran rangers.

The veterans nod as they look at each other as they realize if Xolicernic does something to both teams, they need to act. "Rory, have you or Melissa meet or talked with the Heroes of Legends mentor yet"? Brandon asks Rory and Melissa.

Rory sighs as he looks at Brandon. "Not yet, Wes told me that his mom walked in him and saw the scars. She is actually the mentor of the Legends of Heroes team. It is a plan to meet and talk with her. I don't know how she is going to react to what happened five years ago". Rory said to them.

Carter looks at Rory as he is angry about it. "You really should do it soon. She has a right to know about the monster". Carter said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Carter. "I know she does Carter. I have to be prepared for her having a lot of questions and probably yelling at me". Rory said to them.

Artemis shakes her head to Rory. "I don't think she will yell at you, Rory. You, Wes, and Tess were the victims by that monster. She probably will ask for every single detail of that event". Artemis said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Artemis. "Those details from actually being brought to the Tower to the escape attempt to the actual process to the rescue is something that can't be rushed". Rory said to Artemis.

Melissa looks at Kelsea as the white veteran ranger has come to a dangerous realization. "What's wrong Kelsea? You look like you have figured it out". Melissa said to Kelsea.

Kelsea looks at Melissa as she nods to her. "It made me wonder why Walter couldn't seal that monster into the book in that battle years ago. That monster must have split himself before that battle took place". Kelsea said to them.

The veterans are shocked by this as they look at Kelsea. "It would definitely make a lot of sense. That monster was losing control on his human being self. It is that human being side that wanted to stay dead. That monster split himself into three. Ryder reversed the evil from the human being side and allowed it to turn to dust. We as a team defeated that second split. The second split told us that he will back, and it is that third split that has made its presence known with that message". Lina said to them.

Quentin nods as he looks at them. "It makes a lot of sense guys. Plus we have to explain it to the Heroes of Legends as well". Quentin said to them.

The veterans nod as they look at each other. Rory nods as he looks at them. "I will probably will go to Middleton in the next few days. They need to hear it from me. The veterans nod as this meeting has drawn to a close.

At the Lewis residence, Liz is in her room as she is thinking about the latest battles. However the one thing is still up in her mind is what Harry and Ash said about being adopted and having the scars with a TS#. She looks at her arm as it has the TS#8193 on her arm. She sighs as she can empathize with Wes and the others. "Who could have done this to us? To treat us like lab rats". Liz said to herself. She grabs a yellow teddy bear that she had as long she could remember.

Liz went down stairs as her mother just got off the phone with her husband. She is holding the yellow teddy bear. "Hey mom", Liz said to her mother named Grace.

Grace turns to Liz as she notices the teddy bear. "Hey honey, what is your mind"? Grace asks Liz.

Liz looks at her mom as she has questions about the scar and the teddy bear. "How did you and dad adopt me? Plus do you remember put this scar on me? Who gave me this teddy bear"? Liz asks Grace.

Grace sighs as she looks at Liz. She looks at the TS#8193 on Liz's arm. "You are one of eight babies that this monster kept captive along with other people including a seven year old girl. From what we were told about him, he did things that we never thought it would be possible. He did get arrested for it and stand trial. He got the guilty verdict. A lot of people wanted him to be put to death because of the number of crimes he did commit on doing including murder. He got the guilty verdict and sentenced to 2000 years in prison. However five years ago, that man some how escaped from prison. There was a nation wide man hunt for him and still going on to this day. When we adopted you, we fell in love with you. It was love at first sight. That teddy bear was given to you by the very same 7 year old that was held captive by this man. I have forgotten her name but she was very sweet to give you and the other babies a teddy bear". Grace said to Liz.

Liz nods as she notices Grace as grabs a photo album. She went back to set with Liz. "There is a photo I want you to see". Grace said to Liz.

As Grace flips the pages of it, she sighs as it is mostly news paper clippings about the arrest of a psychotic doctor and the trial. The last page has a group of parents holding the babies. It also features a seven year old girl. "This picture was taken on the Grand Adoption Day". Grace said to Liz.

Liz is very surprised by it as she sees herself as a baby along with the others. "Each of the babies were holding a teddy bear and the other parent is holding a framed of the adoption papers. "Oh wow, that is me". Liz said to Grace.

Grace nods as she looks at Liz. "Yes we got called the Selfless Eight. We found it in our hearts to adopt the babies". Grace said to Liz.

Liz nods as she notices a baby boy in one family and a baby girl in a different couple. The two babies are holding hands. "Hey mom, what's the story with those two babies. It is like they didn't want to let go". Liz asks Grace.

Grace looks at the photo closer. "Those two were fussy like they did not want to separate. From what I remember, the two of them are twins. That couple adopted the boy and that couple adopted the girl". Grace said to Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Grace. "They adopted the twins and separated them from each other". Liz said to Grace. She feels bad for the twins.

Grace nods as she looks at Liz. "Yes I hope that they will learn the truth some day". Grace said to Liz.

Liz looks at the photo again. The babies that are holding hands are wearing a red and pink onesie respectively. 'Could that be Ash and Kara'? If they are, do they know that they are twins. If they don't know that they are, why they are not told of this'? Liz thought to herself as she is taking the news in.

As Liz is going for bed for the night, she is still thinking about what her mom told her. She turns to the window as all the sudden a fairy does appear to her. She looks very beautiful and majestic like Aiden describes her to be. "Are you"? Liz asks the fairy. She is very surprised by the fairy.

The fairy nods as she looks at Liz. "That's right Elizabeth, I am Jarisida". Jarisida said to Liz. She has that calm expression on her face.

Liz is in awe of the fairy that just appeared to her. "How is that you are here"? Plus I go by Liz". Liz said to Jarisida.

Jarisida nods to Liz as she looks at the yellow ranger. "I can only appear physically to my chosen two and you at this time. The parents in the photo you saw is the selfless acts of love that they adopted the right of you. However the hidden truth about the two babies must be revealed on its own never rushed. Plus I have come to tell you that enemy that Jacktrel spoken about will be planning a vindictive plot and target one of the Rangers. I do not know which ranger it is but this ranger has a unique power that the ranger is not aware of yet. Once the ranger has shown it for the first time, all of you must be by her side and protect the ranger from the villain that Jacktrel spoken of". Jarisida said to Liz.

Liz looks at Jarisida as she is confused by it. She sees the fairy vanishing from her. She is even more stumped and confused by it. 'Who is the ranger that has the power'? Liz thought to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

Back at the Castle, Xolicernic has completed another time window using the technology that he has in this time. As he looks at the past, he notices that this group of rangers has a new ranger hanging out with the others. "Well, this is very interesting. They have a new ranger". Xolicernic said to himself. As he gets a closer look at this ranger, she is hanging with AV. He has an evil plan forming as he looks at her. "Well, this just got very interesting". Xolicernic said to himself. He gathers some Rampigs as he sets his new time window and heads back to the past to kidnap another ranger.

End Chapter

I decided to have a the Liz focus chapter a filler chapter. She learns that all the parents that adopted the babies are very selfless to do. What is Xolicernic's new plan? More importantly why Jarisida can only physically appear to Liz as well as the two chosen ones of Jarisida?

Next Chapter: A Birthday Filled of Calamities Part 1


	13. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: A Birthday Filled of Calamities Part 1

Back in the past, the Lore Keeper rangers are hanging out together. They are celebrating the fact that Sora defeated Zisko. Plus they have not figured out who the bronze ranger is. "Is it just me or this bronze ranger is very elusive"? Cassie said to them.

Jasmine nods as she looks at the team. "I have to agree. I mean the bronze ranger does not stick around after the battle". Jasmine said to them.

Leo nods as he agrees with Jasmine. "I have to agree with Jasmine. It kind of bothers me that this ranger has not revealed her identity to us". Leo said to them.

Peter nods in agreement with Leo. "I have to agree with Leo. I mean this ranger could be any body". Peter said to them.

Adam nods as he looks at Eva. "Yeah plus it could be someone like Robyn". Adam said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Adam. "I doubt very highly that Robyn is the bronze ranger". Alvin said to Adam.

Eva nods in agreement with Alvin. "Yeah she would more than likely break the team up. Plus Maya wouldn't pick like someone like Robyn". Eva said to them.

Sora looks at her friends as she is in a good mood. She defeated Zisko. "Eva makes a great point. Plus Eva always a strong sense of faith about others. We all trust Maya that she picked the right people to become rangers. Plus I am glad that Zisko is defeated". Sora said to them. She looks at AV as she notices that something is on her mind. "Why are you so quiet AV"? Sora asks AV.

The teens look at AV as they can see that something is on her mind. "Guys, is it possible that Zisko could be brought back to life in the future like Xolicernic was"? AV asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is a scary possibility. "I hope not AV. Plus we don't know know how Xolicernic got brought back to life in the future". Alvin said to AV.

Jasmine frowns as she does not know about him. "Hold on, who is Xolicernic anyways"? Jasmine asks them.

The teens looks at Jasmine as she does have a lot to tell her. "Xolicernic is a major bad guy. He did a lot of things especially to AV". Sora said to Jasmine.

Jasmine frowns as she looks at AV. "Why didn't you tell me about it"? Jasmine asks AV. She never knew about it as it caught her off guard.

AV looks at Jasmine as she shakes her head. "It was before you moved to town, and you were that mean person. Xolicernic kidnapped me and taken me to the future. He did torture me at the Evil Tower". AV said to Jasmine as she thinks back to her horrible ordeal at the Evil Tower. All the sudden, AV's head is pounding like a vision is coming towards her. She grabs Adam's hand as she is getting the vision.

Vision

AV is at a castle as she sees two villains. One of the villains is very familiar to her, but the other villain is very new to her. Plus the familiar villain has changed in its appearance.

All the sudden, she sees another person who is having the same vision as her. The young teenager looks at AV like it is the first time she has ever experienced anything like it.

Xolicernic has an evil smirk on his face as he has a plan. "Once I bring my newest target here, I will make sure that". Xolicernic said to himself as the vision ends.

End Vision

AV is stumped by the vision as she is very confused by it. "What did you see AV"? Alvin asks AV. The teens nods as they are getting concerned about it.

AV looks at them as she is nodding to her. "I am not sure how this is possible but I saw Xolicernic, but his appearance has changed a bit. I even saw someone else. It is like she is having the same vision with me. Just as the vision is about to end,

Xolicernic said about a newest target, but he did not say who it is". AV said to them as her eyes are bright orange as well.

The teens look at AV as they notice something else. "Umm AV your necklace is glowing"? Adam asks AV as the first thing he notice is that the necklace is bright purple. Plus it has the a special rainbow and the kenji symbol for fire.

AV looks her necklace as it is very unusual. "My necklace has never done that before guys. I honestly don't know what this means". AV said to them. She leaves the hangout place as she is very confused as she takes off. The teens look at each other as they are just as stumped about it.

Back in Aurora Cove, Verna wakes up in a cold sweat as she had no clue what she just saw. She looks at the clock as it is 6:30 am in the morning. As she got ready, she can't stop thinking about the other person seeing the vision as well. She is not sure how to tell her newly found teammates about it.

As Verna gotten towards her locker, she notices the yellow ranger coming towards her. "Hey Verna", Liz said to Verna. She walk towards her.

Verna looks at Liz as she nods to her. "Oh hey Liz", Verna said to Liz as she has a solemn expression on her face.

Liz notices the expression on her face. "Is everything ok Verna? You can open up to me. I know we have not gotten to know each other yet, but I want to get to everyone on the team. It does include you. Like we could start with a simple question, when is your birthday"? Liz said to Verna as she has her compassionate expression on her face.

Verna looks at Liz as her eyes senses that she is telling the truth but has not changed the color to her eyes yet. She has not told them that her birthday is coming up. "My birthday is actually this Friday". Verna said to Liz.

Liz is stunned as she looks at Verna. "Verna, why you have not told us about it"? Liz asks Verna.

Verna looks at Liz as she shrugs to her. "I didn't have a lot of friends growing up. Plus my birthdays only have my parents and the twins. To tell you the truth, I never really celebrated my birthday with friends before". Verna said to Liz.

Liz is stunned as she looks at Verna. "You mean you never have celebrated your birthday with your friends before". Liz said to Verna as it is a huge eye opener.

Verna nods as she looks at Liz. "Yeah", Verna said to Liz. She looks at her. She is still feeling down about the vision. She does not know how to explain it.

Liz looks at Verna as she notices that something else is going on. "Verna is something else bothering you. I want to help you and listen to you". Liz said to Verna.

Verna looks at Liz as she feeling a strange support system from a teammate. "I had a strange dream. At the same time, it felt like more like a vision". Verna said to Liz.

Liz looks at Verna as she continues to listen to her. "What did you see"? Liz asks Verna as is very willing to listen.

Verna looks at Liz as she nods to her. "I saw Xolicernic talking to another villain. He looked like a wizard just like Cyrus and the others wizards. However I saw some one else as well having the same vision as me. Just as the vision is about to end, Xolicernic said something about a target but he did not say who it is". Verna said to Liz as she is upset about it.

Liz looks at Verna as she is right by her side. "We will figure this out Verna. Plus it is something that needs to be shared with the others". Liz said to Verna.

Verna looks at Liz as her eyes are sensing that Liz is telling the truth. "Thanks Liz, you truly listen and empathize with me". Verna said to Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Verna. "It is my pleasure. I will catch up with you later ok". Liz said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at Liz. "Definitely", Verna said to Liz. She goes off to class.

Liz can't stop but think about Verna and how she never celebrated her birthday with friends before. 'Maybe I can get the others on board with throwing a surprise birthday party for Verna'. Liz thought to herself as she goes off to class.

In a different class, Verna is sitting through an advanced placement calculus class. Normally the class is for seniors, but Verna is a very intelligent young woman as she always challenged in her school work.

Another female student glares at Verna as she sees that her eyes are changing color to a brighter green than normal. 'She insulted her own classmate in elementary school and now she has a freaky eye color'. The female classmate thought to herself as she has a full mind to get back at Verna once again.

As class is over, Verna grabs her books as she plans to meet up with her teammates at lunch. She head towards her locker to put her books away. As she opens her locker and put her books away, Verna sees her locker door slam shut like a person did it on purpose. "You are a bigger freak than I thought Spears". A female voice said to Verna.

Verna has knots in her stomach as she knows who it is. She turns around as their is no denying it. She is an African American teenager with dark brown hair and brown eyes and as she is a huge bully on campus. "What do you want Natasha? I have places to be". Verna said to the teenage girl named Natasha.

Natasha glares at Verna as she has fists forming in her hands. "Places to be yeah right, I saw that your eyes changed color in class. Plus you are a big of loser with no friends in elementary school". Natasha said to Verna as she takes her out of the school and away from everyone else.

Verna frowns as she being forced to go with Natasha. "I thought you spent a year in juvie for the assault years ago". Verna said to Natasha.

Natasha looks at Verna as she nods to her. "Yeah but you need to be reminded of your true place". Natasha said to Verna as she beats her up. Verna lands on the ground. She has a bloody nose and a black eye forming.

Verna tries to get up but Natasha grabs her by the shirt and dumps her in the dumpster. "Later loser, if you tell anyone what happened, I promise you I will make it a lot worse". Natasha said to Verna.

Verna frowns as she sees the lid closing on her. Natasha leaves the area as she laughing about what she has done. What neither girl does not realize that Daniel saw the entire thing. He went to report it.

At lunch, the teens just learned about Verna's upcoming birthday. They are sitting together away from other students. "We should probably ask Verna if she wants to have a surprise birthday party". Mari said to them.

Ash nods as he notices that Verna has not made it yet. "That's strange, Verna should be here by now". Ash said to them.

This sends alarms to the others especially to Liz. "Yeah it is not like her to be late". Aiden said to them.

Harry looks at them as he nods to them. "Maybe she is running behind". Harry said to them.

Will nods as he looks at Liz. "Liz what are you doing"? Will asks Liz. He is wondering why she has her communicator out.

Liz looks at Will as she has a simple explanation. "I am going to contact Rory and Melissa if she spotted a monster close by to the school". Liz said to Will.

Kara nods as it is a good idea. "I am with Liz". Kara said to them. She has that genuinely concerns expression on her face.

"Rory, Melissa can you hear me"? Liz asks Rory and Melissa as they are having lunch outside.

"I am here Liz. What's wrong"? Rory asks Liz.

"We don't know where Verna is. Is there a monster attack going close by that she is fighting them alone"? Liz asks Rory.

It does not take long for Rory to do a search of a monster attack and Verna's communicator. "There is not a monster attack, but I got a lock on Verna's morphor. It is in a school dumpster near the football field.

The teens frown as someone may have possibly gotten to Verna. "Thanks Rory", Liz said to Rory. They took action as they go find Verna. As they head out, Daniel sees them heading off in a huge hurry. 'I wonder where they are going'. Daniel thought to himself as he decided to follow them as none of his friends stopped him this time.

Back in the dumpster, Vera feels trapped as she is injured. She notices an unique item as it a bit dirty. The item is a necklace with an unique pendent on it. It is hard to tell what the pendent is due the dirt that is on the necklace. She sighs as it is not long as she hears voices from the others. "Verna where are you"? Liz asks out here. Verna hears Liz's voice as it is here.

"Guys, I am over here", Verna said as she shouts on the top of her lungs.

It is not long that Ash and the others hear her voice. They lift the lid of the dumpster and spotted Verna. They are really stunned to see the bruises and the bloodied nose on her. Kara has a full mind to kick the person's ass that did this. "Who did this to you"? Kara asks Verna.

Verna's eyes change to dark pink and yellow as she is deeply upset that this happened again. The teens are shocked that her eyes changed colors. They pull her out of there as they have no idea. "Did your eyes change color"? Harry asks Verna as none of them are aware that she had this within her.

Verna is not ready to talk to them about what happened and about her eyes. She is very upset. "I did not know that my eyes would change color like this. I do not know what is even happening to me. I need to be alone". Verna said to them as she runs off on them.

The teens are stunned as they are confused by what just happened. "Is it just me or did we got caught off very off guard by this"? Will asks them.

Liz nods as she looks at Will. "It is very off guard guys". Liz said to them. She is wondering if it is related to the vision or not.

Ash looks at them as he nods to them. "We need to find Verna and get her to talk to us about this. It is obvious that she is not aware about the eye color". Ash said to them.

As the teens nod, Daniel notices how Ash is being a leader. At the same time, he saw Natasha taking Verna out of the school, beating her up, and placing her in the dumpster. Although he did report it to the principal, he feels bad for Verna.

Back in the past in Legacy Hills, AV is by herself as she is sitting on the ground at the park. Jasmine, Adam, and Alvin along with Sora finds AV. "AV", Adam said to AV.

AV turns around as she spots them. She has a solemn expression on her face. "Hey guys", AV said to them. She is still processing the vision and why her necklace glowed like that before.

Jasmine looks at AV as she has that protective big sister going on. "You really had us worried about you". Jasmine said to AV.

Adam nods as he looks at AV. "Yeah what's really important is that you are here with us and telling us what's going on". Adam said to AV. They nod in agreement with AV.

AV nods as she looks at them. "I thought I knew how special and important my necklace is. I thought I knew everything about it. When I saw the purple with the rainbow and the symbol for fire, it caught me super off guard. I should have told that it would happen". AV said to them.

The group of four sits next to her. "It is not your fault that your necklace glowed like that in a unusual way AV. It might be that it could mean something very important that you are not aware of yet". Alvin said to AV.

Adam nods in agreement with AV. "Yeah plus I am sure that you will find the answers". Adam said to AV.

AV nods as she looks at them. "At the same time, it feels like someone needs me. I can't explain how and why. It is like I feel a strange connection to this person.

Sora nods as she is also having that feeling as well. "Yeah I am also starting to get that feeling as well". Sora said to them as it is very unusual for her as well.

All the sudden, Xolicernic appears in Legacy Hills as he has the unknown minions. The teens are shocked and caught very off guard by it. "Why hello rangers didn't realize that I could come back yet again". Xolicernic said to them.

The teens look at Xolicernic as they grab out their morphors. "Why you couldn't stay dead like the other villains". Sora said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Sora as he has someone else as the target. "I have plans to destroy the world and you pathetic rangers. I even have a new target in mind to capture as well. Rampigs attack them now". Xolicernic said to the minions called Rampigs.

The teens frown as they are ready to morph. "Unlock the Legend", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

"It's Showtime", Sora said to them. As the fight gets started, she is concerned that Xolicernic has a target in mind. "Guys be careful, Xolicernic may have new powers that we have not seen before in the last couple of times we have faced him. Plus we don't know who is the new target is". Sora said to them.

The teens nod as they are being prepared for this. As they are fighting the Rampigs, the Rampigs are stronger than they look. "What are with these things? They are stronger than the minions that we normally deal with". Alvin said to them.

Adam nods in agreement with Alvin. He is punching them as he sees that they have gotten up again. "Yeah they rather keep going than staying down like a good minion". Adam said to them.

It is not long that the others arrive. "What is Xolicernic doing back here"? Cassie asks them. She is stunned by the fact that Xolicernic has changed its appearance some.

Leo looks at them as he does not either. "I do not know how or why Cassie. We got to help them now". Leo said to them.

Peter nods as he looks at them. "Plus that creep might be targeting AV again". Peter said to them.

As they join in the fight, Xolicernic is displaying his new powers as he slams his shark like tail at the rangers. The Rangers takes a stumble as they gotten back up again. "Ok he definitely did not have that shark like appearance to him last time". Leo said to them.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "There are a lot of changes that you pathetic Rangers don't know that I have made". Xolicernic said to them.

All the sudden the Bronze Elemental Saint Ranger shows up as she sends a wave of ice at Xolicernic. Xolicernic dodges it as he senses something about the ranger. "A costume change will not save you". Xolicernic said to the bronze ranger. He uses his wand like trident on the bronze ranger.

The bronze ranger is stopped in the ranger's track. The ranger gets hit by Xolicernic's weapon. She is trapped in a force field like bubble.

The rangers are stunned by this as this is very bad. Leo frowns as he glares at Xolicernic. He notices the trident as he kicks it out from his hands. Xolicernic frowns as the trident falls to the ground.

The bronze ranger falls the ground as Leo makes the catch. "I got your back". Leo said to the bronze ranger. The bronze ranger nods to Leo.

Xolicernic rushes to grab his trident. He fires a beam at the bronze ranger. Leo pushes the ranger out of the way to protect the ranger. Leo gets hit as he takes a huge blow. He is in a lot of pain as he demorphs back to civilian form.

"Leo", the teens yells to Leo. They are stunned by this as Xolicernic is even more powerful than before.

Xolicernic looks at the rangers as he eyes his true target. "It is time for me to take my target and go to a different time". Xolicernic said to them.

Adam frowns as he remembers from the last time that the monstrous villain did something like this. "You stay away from my girlfriend". Adam said to Xolicernic as he charges in at him to kick and punch him.

Xolicernic looks at the black ranger as he slams his shark tail into him. Adam takes a huge stumble. Xolicernic fires his psychic beam at him. Adam screams as he lands on the ground. "The blue ranger is not the target this time". Xolicernic said to Adam.

"Adam", the teens said to him as he demorphs back into civilian form. Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. He fires his trident at Jasmine.

Jasmine gets hit as the force field bubble is forming around her. "What the, guys help me", Jasmine yells at them.

The rangers are stunned as Jasmine is being controlled in the bubble. AV is stunned to her core as it is Jasmine that's the target. "Jasmine", AV said as she charges at them. She is holding her blaster as she fires at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic absorbs the blaster shots as he fires a beam at the rangers. The Rangers gets hit as they all demorph back into civilian. Jasmine watches as she is is being controlled by the force field. "HELP ME", Jasmine yells at them. Xolicernic takes her to the future and teleports away.

The bronze ranger looks at the rangers. "The rangers need medical attention". The bronze ranger said on her other morphor.

"I will teleport them to the Great Library". Maya said to the ranger. The bronze ranger nods as she and the other rangers are teleported to the Great Library.

At the Great Library, the teens are in the med bay. Eva walks into the med bay. "How are they Maya"? Eva asks Maya as she does have some bruises from the battle.

Maya looks at Eva as she nods to her. "They will recover. It will take some time". Maya said to Eva.

Abby walks in the med bay as she notices that Jasmine is not with them. "Where is Jasmine"? Abby asks them. She is getting very worried about her.

Eva looks at Abby as she shakes her head. "Xolicernic kidnapped her". Eva said to Abby.

Abby has a shocked look on her face. Maya pulls up a picture of the new Xolicernic on the screen. "This is what Xolicernic looks like now". Maya said to Abby.

Abby looks at the footage as she is shocked by Xolicernic's new appearance. "How did he get that new appearance? Plus why did he kidnap Jasmine"? Abby asks them.

Maya looks at Abby as she does not know. "I don't know Abby. We should do a search for Jasmine's morphor to see where that creep took her too". Maya said to Abby.

Abby frowns as she looks at the footage of the new Xolicernic. "I am going with the rangers to rescue my daughter. If there is a ranger team on where he has gone too, we have to let them know what's going on". Abby said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Abby. "I understand completely Abby". Maya said to Abby. She has that knowing smile on her face to Abby.

Back in the future, Xolicernic brings a captive Jasmine to the castle. She is restrained in a cell as her morphor is taken away from her. "What did you chose me to take instead of one of the others"? Jasmine asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Jasmine as she can see something that reminds him of Abby. "You look just like your mother, Abbinus. Oh wait, she is not that evil witch anymore. How I know, I have looked back in time. Your half sister used her necklace to plunge the evil out from her. At the same time, your biological father was a ranger. Even though he was not a red ranger, but his wife was a red ranger. Therefore you are a child of a ranger veteran. There for, you are a dream snatcher just like your half sister". Xolicernic said to Jasmine.

Jasmine frowns as she is struggling in her restrains. She has no idea what she is in for. 'Guys, I need your help'. Jasmine thought to herself as she does not know what is going to happen next.

End Chapter

Yeah things are going to be very interesting.

Next Chapter: A Birthday Filled of Calamities Part 2


	14. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: A Birthday Filled of Calamities Part 2

Back in the past, the Lore Keeper Rangers has recovered as AV is feeling really down about Jasmine. "Why did that psycho pick Jasmine to take from us? Plus how did he change his appearance. It is not like that the last time we faced him".? AV asks them.

Sora shrugs as Adam is comforting AV. "I do not know AV. I don't have the answers that you need". Sora said to AV.

Abby is on the computer as she has a lock on what time period Jasmine is at. "I got it. She is Aurora Cove about 155 years into the future". Abby said to the teens.

The teens are stunned by it as this is different. "Hold on, it is five years later than the Star Descendants Rangers". Cassie said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they see a group of new ranger books. "It looks like we will be heading to the time of Neo Defenders". Alvin said to them as he notices a green ranger book.

Abby looks at them as she nods as she has made a weapon of her own. "I will come with you guys on this rescue mission". Abby said to them. The weapon is a staff with a purple jewel in the middle of it.

The teens look at each other as they look at Abby. "Are you sure about this Abby"? Adam asks Abby. He is wondering if she should go on this mission.

Abby nods as she looks at the black ranger. "I must face my past, and Xolicernic is one of those beings that I must face Adam. He has kidnapped my daughter, and the mother in me wants to kick his ass". Abby said to Adam as she has a serious expression on her face.

The teens look at each other as they see the serious expression on Abby's face. "I have never see you this serious before". Leo said to Abby.

Abby looks at them as she does have that expression on her face. "Yes well, it is a mother thing". Abby said to them.

The teens look at each other as as they set the time window. "What if it is a school day when we get there"? Eva asks them.

Abby has a smirk on her face. "I will tell them that I am a teacher taking all of you on a field trip". Abby said to them.

Sora gives a look to Eva as that question came up. "You had to ask didn't you". Sora said to Eva. Eva shrugs as she looks at them. The teens went through a time window to the future.

Back in the cave in Aurora Cove, the wizards has learned that Xolicernic has went to the past and brought back a teenage girl with him. "What I don't understand is why he kidnapped a ranger from the past"? Cyrus asks the other wizards.

The wizards nod to Cyrus as they turn to him. "This will be the first time that the rangers will be teaming up with the rangers from the past and getting involved with a rescue mission". Ozford said to them.

Tylark nods as he looks at them. "They will learn things from them as well. Plus the teens will get closer as well". Tylark said to them.

Phoenixous looks at them as he is getting concerned about Verna. "Indeed, although when the rangers from the past gets here, they need to explain what happened to one of their teammates. Plus the teens need to find Verna as well. She has not told the teens about what happened to her today". Phoenixous said to them. The wizards nod to him as he shows them footage from the school.

The wizards frown as Verna gotten bullied today by another teen and got tossed into a dumpster. "Some human beings are mean and filled with hatred. It will be time to tell the Rangers about Jarisida". Cyrus said to them. The wizards nod in agreement with Cyrus.

Back at the castle, Jasmine is locked up in a cell as she has manacles on her wrists and ankles. Her morphor is taken away from her as she is trapped in a room with no window. 'I do not know how AV handles being held captive'. Jasmine thought to herself as she is struggling with the manacles.

Xolicernic went to the cell as he has an evil grin on his face. "Struggling is pointless ranger. Plus what I have in store for you will be punishing enough". Xolicernic said to Jasmine.

Jasmine frown as she glares at Xolicernic. "You stay the hell away from me". Jasmine said to Xolicernic. She has her attitude showing towards Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Jasmine as he holding her morphor. "Why would I do that when I have not got started messing with you yet". Xolicernic said Jasmine.

Jasmine grits her teeth as she glares at Xolicernic. "My sister and my friends will kick your ass so hard that you won't ever come back to the past". Jasmine said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Jasmine as he has an evil smirk on his face. "You are more of a spitfire than that blue ranger". Xolicernic said to Jasmine.

Jasmine frowns as Rampigs unlock the cell door. Xolicernic has a device in his hands. As he presses a button, Jasmine is lifted in to the air as a force field bubble is surrounding her. Xolicernic takes her out of the cell and takes her to a different room of the castle.

In the main ops of the castle, Dr. Eelmore notice that another group of rangers has made it to Aurora Cove. "This is very interesting a group of rangers just made it to Aurora Cove, and they have another person with them". Dr. Eelmore said to himself.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as he spots this. "Another group of rangers, getting rid of two teams of rangers at once will be very ambitious. Ask Xolicernic on picking a monster to for you to combine into a super monster. My monster of choice is over there". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he went to a different room where Xolicernic is. "Master Wizard Xolicernic, Zophicles wants you to pick a monster to combine with another monster that he has in mind for it". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Dr. Eelmore as he does have something in mind. "You know I do have a monster in mind". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore. He went over to a computer as he pulls up a monster from the archives. He has an evil grin on his face as he looks at the Stamper Brander monster that he created. "I do believe this monster will be a perfect monster to combine with the other monster". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore.

Xolicernic uses his powers as he brings the monster to life. Stamper Brander comes back to life as it is ready to fight. "I am ready to brand Power Rangers once again". Stamper Brander said to them.

Dr. Eelmore looks at the monster as he is intrigued by it. "It is an interesting monster Xolicernic. Plus combined with a monster that Zophicles chosen, it will be a very tough monster to defeat". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Dr. Eelmore. "Perfect, now will you excuse me, I have a matter to attend to". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Of course", Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic. He takes the Stamper Brander to his lab as he uses his powers to combine it with a mutant squid.

"Stamquid Branders, I want you to destroy the rangers". Dr. Eelemore said tonthe combined monster called Stamquid Branders.

The combined monster nods as it has an evil grin on its face. "It will be my pleasure". The monster said to it as it leaves the castle.

The next day, Verna is avoiding the other teens. Her class is on a field trip to a museum. She sighs as none of the others are in the same class. She could not help but notice a group of people in the same museum. However she has a strong feeling about two of them, but she can't put a finger on it.

In the group, a group of teens sigh in relief as they got to a museum before they got caught by a cop for skipping school. "It is a good thing that we are at a museum inside of just outside of the park or school". Adam said to them.

Cassie looks at Adam as she could not help but to agree. "We are not that lucky often Adam. Plus Abby looks like a teacher as well". Cassie said to Adam.

Peter nod in agreement with Cassie. "Cassie is right Adam. Plus we need to find them soon". Peter said to them.

Leo looks at Sora and AV like they are sensing someone. They are wondering which direction they should go. "What's with you and squirt. I mean you both have that same expression back at the library". Leo said to Sora and AV.

The teens look at Sora and Av as they are wondering if this is a good thing or a bad thing. "I am sensing someone close by". Sora said to them. "Yeah I am getting the same feeling as well". AV said to them.

Abby looks at them as this is new to her as well. "Which direction"? Abby asks Sora and AV. She is wondering about it.

Sora and AV looks around as they got a good direction. "She is that way", Sora and AV said in unison. They points to that direction.

The teens look at each other as this is unusual. "Woah you two are like in perfect synch or something". Adam said to them as it is a wild comment. They follow Sora and AV as they went up to the girl.

In the museum, Verna is looking at an exhibit. She is getting the feeling that she is being followed. "Who ever you are I will kick your butt for stalking me". Verna said to them.

"We don't mean any harm to you. We came to talk". The girl said to Verna. The other girl nods in agreement with hers

Verna looks at them as she is skeptical about it. At the same time, her eyes are changing to bright orange as she is telling the truth. "You came to talk to me. I don't believe that". Verna said to them.

The other girl notices the unique eye color. "Your eyes changed colors. AV told you the truth". The other girl said to Verna.

Verna looks at the girl named AV. She is shocked by it. She is in shock by the whole thing. "What no, how did you? Just stay away from me". Verna said to them as she catches up with her class.

The teens are stunned by this as the reaction is not exactly what they are expecting to be. "Did we say something wrong"? A girl asks them.

The teens shrug to the young female. "I don't think so Eva. I think she gotten very overwhelmed by it". A male teen said to the girl named Eva.

Another guy in gold agrees with the guy in green. "Alvin is right Eva. I think we overwhelmed her. The guy said to them.

The guy in yellow has his arms crossed. "But why though, she looked very freaked out about it. It is like the rainbow color eye thing is very new to her". The guy in yellow said to them.

The guy in black nods in agreement with his teammate. Although agreeing with him on the same subject, it is very rare. "I have to admit it. I agree with Leo". The guy in black said to them.

Leo looks at the guy as he smirks to him. "There must be a first time for everything". Leo said to them.

AV sighs as Sora and the girl in pink notice it. "AV what's wrong"? The girl in pink asks AV.

AV turns to the girl in pink. "Seeing her freak out about it reminds me of me when I first found out about my eyes. Plus my mom explained to me about the family origins. If I have to guess, she probably does not know about the family origins". AV said to them.

Abby looks at AV as she is starting to fully understand the ability about AV's eyes. "If she does not know about the family origins, it would make sense on why she reacted in a way like that". Abby said to them. The teens nod as they leave the museum.

After school, Verna is alone as she is holding the object that she found in the dumpster yesterday. She sits on the ground close by to a lake. "I just do not understand why this is happening to me". Verna said to herself.

"Hey are you ok"? A female asks Verna. She has a navy long sleeve maiden style thigh length dress with black leggings and black flats. She is also biracial with brown hair but her eyes is a complicated matter. Her hair is covering her left eye while her right eye is visible as it has a brown contact lens cover her true eye color.

Verna looks at the young woman as it is someone else. "No I rather be alone right now". Verna said to the girl.

The girl looks at Verna as she shakes her head. "Alone to think over something that is stressful on your mind, body, and soul. It will do more harm than good". The girlsaid to Verna.

Verna shrugs as she looks at the girl. "I do not know how to move forward knowing that I have freaky colored eyes". Verna said to the girl.

The girl nods as she can relate to her. "I know how you feel. When I first found out about my eyes, I freaked out about it. It happened completely out of the blue like I did not know it was going to happen". The girl said to Verna.

Verna looks at the girl as her eyes are bright orange like she is telling the truth. When did it happen though? Plus how did your parents and friends react to them"? Verna asks the girl.

The girl looks at Verna as she nods to her. "I moved around a lot when I was a kid because of my dad's job. So I don't have a lot of close friends to speak of. My dad is supportive of me and is trying to everything to find about the origins about it. My evil soon to be ex step mom however, she freaked out about and made me cover up my eyes". The girl said to Verna.

Verna looks at the girl as she is shocked about it. The girl removes the brown contact lens from her eye and pulls her hair back. The girl reveals that her eyes are hetrochromic with one eye gold and the other eye silver. "I have never seen anything like it before". Verna said to the girl as she is bonding with her.

Just as the girl replies back to Verna, Rampigs and the monster called Stamquid Brander are attacking the citizens at the park. "I want you to get to a safe place". Verna said to the girl.

The girl is stunned by it as she looks at Verna. "What do you mean"? The girl asks Verna.

Verna looks at the girl as sighs to her. "That monster and those things are attacking the people. I want you to get to a safe place. You got to trust me on this". Verna said to the girl.

The girl nods as she looks at Verna. She gets a strange feeling that she should trust her. "Ok", the girl said to Verna as she runs off to a safe place.

Verna run towards where the action is. She notices that the other people are not there to see her morph. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Verna said as she morphs into ranger form.

Stamquid Branders looks at the purple ranger. "This will be fun ranger. Rampigs get her". Stamquid Branders said as it is charging at her.

Verna frowns as she sees them coming. "It will be less fun for you when my teammates gets here". Verna said to the Stamquid Branders monster. She grabs her weapon out as she is fighting it alone.

At the same park, the other Lore Keeper teens are walking around as Abby is with them. "We have not spotted anyone else who are rangers since we came across the girl at the museum". Leo said to them.

Adam nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree, and yet maybe we should have been caught and brought to the school. That way we would have met some of the others that are rangers". Adam said to them.

Sora looks at Adam as she gives him a look. "I suppose that is true though". Sora said to them.

Just as Leo says something else, they see people running away from the scene. "Well it looks trouble is presenting itself here". Leo said to them.

The teens spot the monster and a purple ranger fighting. "We better go help that ranger". Cassie said to them.

Abby sighs as she looks at them. "I will make sure that civilians get to safety". Abby said to them. She went to get the people to safety. The teens nod as they grab their morphors out. "Unlock the Legend",

Back at the battle scene, Verna frowns as this monster is a lot tougher than it looks. "Hey back off from her". A pink ranger said as she and her teammates fire back at the monster.

Verna is stunned as she looks at them. She has no clue that there are other rangers.

"What in the world is with that thing? It looks like the Stamper Brander but it even more uglier than before the yellow ranger said to them.

The gold ranger remembers something about the monster. "Guys keep that thing from Sora and AV". The gold ranger said t them.

Just as Stamquid Branders sees the red, blue, and purple Rangers, it uses its branding tentacles to grab them. As it wraps them up and lifted into the air, they are in pain once again.

As the battle is getting very bad, the Neo Defender Rangers also shows up at the scene. "Alright who are you"? The red Neo Defender ranger asks them as he is not happy.

End Chapter

Yeah I may turn this into a three or four part chapter.

Next Chapter: A Birthday Filled of Calamities Part 3


	15. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: A Birthday Filled of Calamities Part 3

The Neo Defenders Rangers look at the Lore Keepers as the Stamquid Branders has Verna and two rangers in its tentacles. "Ok who are you guys and what's with that thing"? The red Neo Defender Red Ranger asks them.

The Leo looks at the guy as he see that he is angry. "Lets defeat that thing and then tell you what's really going on". Leo said to the red ranger.

The black Neo Defender ranger looks at them. "We might as well do what they say Ash. It seems that something is going on". The black ranger said to the red ranger named Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Alright", Ash said to the black ranger. The other Neo Defenders nod as they are curious about what is truly going on.

Stamquid Branders looks at the rangers as it has Sora, AV, and Verna in its tentacles. The girls are in a lot of pain, and it seems to be worse on Verna. "I will personally destroy you all". Stamquid Branders said to the Rangers.

As it uses its tentacles to slam against the rangers, the rangers are knocked back some. "What is that thing made of being a fugly monster of the sea"? The pink Neo Defender ranger asks them.

The yellow Neo Defender ranger nods in agreement. "I don't know, but that thing is stronger and tougher than the monsters we have faced so far". The yellow ranger said to her teammate.

As the fight continues, both teams are having trouble with the monster. Adam hates seeing his girlfriend in pain as well as Sora. Cassie is getting the same feeling as well. It is like the love for them are powerful that a mythical creature is rising up with them. "Harming those that we love is an unforgivable offense". Adam and Cassie said to the Stamquid Branders. As they cut all three of the tentacles that has AV, Sora, and Verna, they fall towards the ground.

Stamquid Branders frown as the rangers are getting close to catching them. "No my plan is not over just yet". Stamquid Branders said to them.

As Liz is reaching close to Verna, she gets hit by a tentacle as it grabs Verna again. Verna is stunned as she is caught again. Plus Sora and AV are caught by Adam and Cassie.

Stamquid Branders looks at them as it has Verna still. "I think this the time to leave and taking the purple ranger with me". Stamquid Branders said to them.

Verna frowns as she is struggling with the tentacle. "Let me go, guys help me", Verna said to them.

The green ranger frown as he looks at them. "Verna", the green ranger said to her. He runs towards the monster in hopes to free Verna again. As he has his weapon out, Stamquid Branders frowns as it uses it tentacles to slam into the green ranger.

The green ranger lands on the ground really hard as he demorphs. Stamquid Branders leaves as it has Verna with it. "Later Rangers", the monster said to them.

The teens frown as they help their green ranger. "Alright what's going on here"? Ash asks them. He wants to know as it is a complicated situation. Plus he is not happy that his teammate has been captured.

Sora looks at the guy as she is limping over to him. "Xolicernic kidnapped one of our teammates and brought her to this time period. Is there a place to discuss this"? Sora said to Ash.

Ash nods as he notices Abby coming back and sees that her Rangers are hurt from the battle. "You can come back to the cave with us". Ash said to Sora. Both groups of rangers teleport to the cave.

Back at the cave, Rory and Melissa sees two groups of rangers as they notice that Verna is not with them. "Rangers what's going on"? Rory asks them. Melissa recognizes the other rangers. "Sora what brings your team here"? Melissa asks them.

The teens demorphs as Harry is being taken to the med bay. They are shocked and deeply surprised by it. "You know them Melissa". Will said to Melissa.

Melissa nods to Will as it is a huge surprise to Rory. "Yes we meet the Lore Keepers Rangers about five years ago. Plus not long after that we met Abby when she brought the ranger books over to us to learn about the particular ranger that had our color before us". Melissa said to Will.

A young woman wearing purple notices that the ranger that shares her color is not with them. "Did your teammate gotten captured? My name is Lina Sheppard. Star Descendant Purple Ranger". The young woman named Lina.

Mari nods to the young woman as there are a lot of visitors to the headquarters. "Yeah that Stamquid Branders captured her". Mari said to the young woman.

Abby frowns as she looks at the monster called Stamquid Branders on the monitors. "There is no doubt in my mind that is Xolicernic's work". Abby said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Abby. "Hold on you know Xolicernic"? Ash asks Abby. He is not exactly prepared to here what is coming next.

"You all should listen to her story Ashton. She has changed her life from the life of evil to the life of good while Xolicernic has not returned to the life of good". Cyrus said to the as he and the wizards come back with Harry.

The Lore Keepers teens are stunned to see the four wizards. "There is a lot of people in the room". Sora said to them. Her teammates nod in agreement.

Abby nods as she looks at the Neo Defenders team. It is the first time that she has told her story to the people outside of the people that she knows. "Thank you, my life has been pretty complicated, and I have been misguided on love and other matters of the heart. I made bad choices in my life, and at the same time I have experienced heart break caused by certain people. When I was evil, I was actually being controlled by an evil power. The truth is that I wanted to be saved and AV is the one that got rid of the evil that was inside of me. I am now a Lore Keeper, and Lurre is the one that passed her powers to me. I came along with them to rescue my daughter who was kidnapped by Xolicernic. When I was evil, Xolicernic and I worked together. Even before turning evil with alien powers, we were both human beings and friends at the Unity Lakes Mental Hospital. Xolicernic was Christopher Askew, I was Abby Jones. When I was still evil, I thought I kidnapped AV. Instead I kidnapped someone else who turned out to be my own biological daughter Jasmine. The Rangers not only saved Jasmine, they saved me as well. I am starting to fully understand what AV's eyes are truly like and other things that I did not know". Abby said to them.

The Neo Defender teens are shocked and stunned by Abby's story. "You must have been through a lot of pain all your life".

Will said to Abby. Abby nods as she looks at them.

Sora looks at them as it is time for introductions. "I guess now is a good time for introductions. My name is Sora Daniels, Lore Keeper Red Ranger". Sora said as she looks at them.

The Neo Defenders female rangers look at Sora. "A female red ranger how cool", Liz said to them.

AV looks at them as her necklace is glowing. "My name is AV Winchester, Lore Keeper Blue Ranger". AV said to them.

Will looks at the necklace as he notices the unique glow. "What's with that necklace of yours"? Will asks AV.

AV looks at Will as she nods to him. "My necklace is very special and has a special properties as well". AV said to them.

Leo looks at them as he looks at Liz in particular. "The name is Leo Baligrif, Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger". Leo said to Liz.

Alvin nods as he looks at the Neo Defender Green. "My name is Alvin Gregory, Lore Keeper Green Ranger". Alvin said to them.

Adam nods as he looks at the black ranger. "My name is Adam Cora Lore Keeper Black Ranger". Adam said to them.

Cassie looks at them as she is bit intimidated by Kara. "My name is Cassie St. Claire Lore Keeper Pink Ranger". Cassie said to them.

Peter looks at them as he notices that the wizards are looking at him and Eva very closely and intensely. "My name is Peter Collins, and I am the Lore Keeper Gold Ranger. Why are they looking at Eva and me like that"? Peter asks them.

The Neo Defenders look at the wizards as this very unusual for them to do that. "We can sense that you and the girl in silver are good in deed. Our memories of the one once with the power of gold and silver for us are not good". Ozford said to them. The Neo Defender teens are confused by the response as this is the first time that talked about it.

Eva nods as she tries to understand it. "My name is Eva Chen, Lore Keeper Silver Ranger". Eva said to them.

The Neo Defender teens nod as they went next. "My name is Ash Walker Neo Defender Red Ranger". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at Adam. "My name is Aiden Williams Neo Defenders Black Ranger". Aiden said to them.

Will looks at AV as he is reminded of Verna a bit. "My name is Will Manning, Neo Defender Blue Ranger". Will said to them.

Harry looks at Alvin as he has another green ranger to look up to in a way. "My name is Harry Wood, Neo Defender Green Ranger". Harry said to them.

Liz looks at Leo as she can see the tough guy act that he has. "Your tough guy act is not going to faze me. My name is Liz Lewis, Neo Defender Yellow Ranger". Liz said to them. Leo sighs as the other Lore Keeper teens smirks about it.

Kara nods as she looks at Cassie. "The name is Kara Molen, Neo Defender Pink Ranger". Kara said to them. She has her arms crossed with her attitude up as well.

Mari looks at them as she does not have a white ranger counterpart like the others. "My name is Mari Hayama, Neo Defender White Ranger". Mari said to them.

Tylark looks at them as Rory and Melissa both agree. "Both teams must work together to rescue Verna and your missing ranger. They are counting on you". Tylark said to them.

Phoenixous nods in agreement with Tylark. "In the meantime, you should train and talk with them. Their advice and guidance will be useful". Phoenixous said to them. Both teams look at each other as it will be different.

At a warehouse, Stamquid Branders brings Verna to Xolicernic. "Where should I place this prisoner". Stamquid Branders said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the purple ranger as she is not happy to be captured from her teammates. "Put her with the other prisoner". Xolicernic said to the monster.

The monster nods as he places Verna on a table next to another ranger. She gets restrained again as she glares at the monster. "When my teammates find you, you will regret capturing her and me". Verna said to Stamquid Branders and Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Verna and Jasmine as he has an evil grin on his face. "Actually, my kind of fun will begin shortly, and yes it will be painful for the both of you". Xolicernic said to them as both girls has no clue what they are in for. He walks away as the monster is walking with it as they are getting ready.

"Hey who are you anyways"? Verna asks the other girl who is next to her on a table and restrained".

The other girl looks at Verna as she nods to her. "My name is Jasmine Winchester Jones Lore Keeper Premio Ranger. My ranger colors are bronze and orange". Jasmine said to Verna.

Verna looks at Jasmine as her eyes are bright orange telling her that she is telling the truth. They have no idea what Xolicernic is about to do to them.

End Chapter

This is part 3 of the four part chapter. Plus the rescue will be happening in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: A Birthday of Calamities Part 4


	16. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: A Birthday Filled of Calamities Part 4

At the Cave, Rory, Melissa, and Abby are working in a the computers to get a lock on their morphors. "Finding Verna and Jasmine will be easier than you think Abby". Cyrus said to Abby.

Abby looks at Cyrus as she is confused by it. "What do you mean"? Abby asks Cyrus. She is wondering how does it work.

Cyrus looks at Abby as he nods to her. "You see the Neo Defender Morphor and card contains special properties. When in a situation that a ranger is captured and the villain takes the morphor and the card away from them and does something to block the signal, the signal is never blocked from us. Plus if their is another morphor that does not have it, the Neo Defender Morphor and card can increase the signal power of that morphor as well". Cyrus said to Abby.

Abby nods as it is very clever. As she gets a better lock on the morphors, she has a smile on her face. "I got their location rangers". Abby said to them.

Both ranger teams look on the monitors as the lock has been confirmed to an abandoned warehouse just outside of Aurora Cove. Sora and Ash looks at the locked location. "We better go Ash". Sora said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Sora. "Right", Ash said to her. The other teens nod as they went with them. Plus Abby went along with them as she has a full mind to pull the ultimate surprise on Xolicernic.

Back at the warehouse, Verna and Jasmine are on the tables still as they are restrained. Verna is feeling very uneasy as it is the worst birthday week possible for her. "Is this your first time being held captive"? Jasmine asks Verna.

Verna looks at Jasmine as she nods to her. "Yeah it is how did you know"? Her eyes are bright orange and bright blue. She has no idea that this came from her.

Jasmine nods to Verna as she can tell about it. Plus she notices the uniquely colored eyes. "The anxiety being at a creeped out building. It can get to a person. Plus my half sister, AV, she has the same kind of eyes you have now". Jasmine said to Verna.

Verna is deeply surprised by it as she looks at Jasmine. "Is that why you are not freaked out by seeing me with them"? Verna asks Jasmine.

Jasmine nods as she looks at Verna. "Yeah it is something from her mom's side of the family. To tell you the truth, I did get freaked out and mad at AV about them years ago. It lead to a betrayal of a friendship. I thought she was keeping something from me. It turns out that she had no idea that her eyes would do that. Thinking back, she truly did not know and I took the bullying out on her. From the looks of it, you had no idea your eyes did that as well". Jasmine said to Verna.

Verna nods the eye thing did catches her off guard. "Yeah you said it's something from her mom's side of the family". Verna said to Jasmine.

Jasmine nods as she looks at Verna. "Yeah, it is a very complicated story, but you have the right to know from her". Jasmine said to Verna. She frowns as she spots Xolicernic. "Looks like the fugly psycho is back". Jasmine said to Verna.

Xolicernic looks at them as he glares at Jasmine. "You are just as rude like that undeserving red ranger". Xolicernic said to Jasmine. He slaps her in the face with his shark like skin texture in his hands. Jasmine's face has a pink hand print forming.

Verna gasps as she sees the cruelty in him. "Knock it off and let us go you fugly fish head". Verna said to Xolicernic. She spits into his face.

Xolicernic looks at Verna as he is more reminded of the Lore Keeper Red Ranger than the blue ranger from the same team. "You remind me a lot of that undeserving red ranger even though you don't have the color red about you". Xolicernic said to Verna. He is holding some unique devices in his hands.

Verna frowns as she looks at the devices. "A red ranger has a lot of leadership qualities. You say undeserving, I say a right choice regardless of what others say". Verna said to Xolicernic as she spits into his face again.

Xolicernic looks at Verna as he is reminded of someone else by the words from someone who is very wise. He glares at her as he presses her checks together. "You must a wise smart mouth about you. It is just like him". Xolicernic said to Verna.

As both girls are confused by what Xolicernic just said, he places the devices on them. As the devices are placed, it is leeched on to the very place on their body. "I have thought about this long and hard about how to take my branding scar devices to a whole new level. It hit me that it should be a clear message to those that has been branded by me once before that I am truly back than a message from a monster. When one device is done, the next device will start and the message will be more painful to those who has been branded by me". Xolicernic said to them.

As Xolicernic presses the button on his remote, the first device located on their chest is turned on. The device on Jasmine has an upside down cross as the design while Verna's has a the letter D that has been x-ed out as the design. Both girls are starting to feel the devices working on them.

Outside of the warehouse, the rangers arrive as they are in position. All the sudden, AV and Sora are feeling distress coming from what's going on inside. "Hey what's wrong"? Liz asks them as this is very unusual for both teams.

AV has one of her eyes open as she looks at them. "It is said that if two rangers are related or share the same color, they feel the distress in their heads". AV said to them. The Lore Keepers know this while it is unusual for Sora to feel it as well.

Will looks at them as he thinks about Verna. "Hold on though, it does not make sense with Verna. How is it that you guys are feeling it"? Will asks them.

Sora frowns as it is a huge mystery. "I don't know but she is in huge distress just like Jasmine is". Sora said to them.

Back at the Cave, Rory and Melissa are looking at the footage of the rangers about to head into the warehouse. All the sudden, Rory is in pain as the branding scars are hurting him. He went down to his knees. Melissa is stunned as she went to him. "Rory what's wrong"? Melissa said to Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as he is in pain. "The branding scars, this is a strong message that Xolicernic is doing this again". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa frowns as this is bad. She thinks of Wes and Tess as they might be in pain again. "Just take it easy Rory". Melissa said to Rory as she is gets him to a chair to relax. She looks at his chest as she notices how it is angry in bright red. At the same time, she is concerned as she notices the green and purple devilish Mark over it as well. She sighs as she is thinking about the rangers including Wes and Tess.

In Middleton, Tess is walking around with Wes and the other Heroes of Legends teens. All the sudden, both Wes and Tess are in pain from their branding scars. They are going down to their knees as it is really bothering them. "Wes, Tess what's wrong"? Robin asks them.

"What's going on with them"? Kristen asks Robin? She has no clue what it could be. Until Wes speaks up. "The branding scars, it really hurts". Wes said to them as his eyes are closed.

Ericka frowns as she looks at Tess. "Has this happened before after it happened to you or Wes"? Ericka asks Tess.

"No, it really burns and hurts". Tess said to them. She also has her eyes closed as well.

Bentley looks at them as Morgan is just as concerned for them. "Lets get them to the headquarters. Maybe Claudia has something for them to ease the pain". Bentley said to them.

Morgan nods as he helps Wes up as Kristen and Ericka help Tess up. Robin frowns as she hates that they are in so much pain. "Right", Morgan said to them.

At the headquarters, Claudia looks at the two teens as she frowns. "What's going on? Why are they in pain"? Claudia asks them.

Robin shrugs as she does not know exactly. "We have no idea. One minute, they are just fine, but all the sudden they are in pain and said the branding scars". Robin said to Claudia.

Claudia looks at the both of them. Both teens are in pain as they are wincing in pain. "Where does it hurt the most"? Claudia asks them.

"Chest", Wes and Tess said in unison. Claudia takes a look as she gently removes their shirts as the others turn away from it. Claudia frowns as the branding scars are red like it is very angry but it has a dark green and purple devilish symbol on it as well. "Since when it has the green, purple, and devilish look to it"? Claudia asks them.

"Don't know", Wes said to Claudia. Tess shakes her head as she has no idea either.

Claudia frowns as she has no idea how to help them as well.

Back at the warehouse, Jasmine and Verna are in a lot of pain as the first device is done making it new mark. The second device is being turned on as it is on their right arm.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face as the second device is on. "Everything is going perfectly", Xolicernic said to them.

All the sudden, the teens bust in through the doors. Plus Xolicernic gets hit by a blast of psychic wind. Verna and Jasmine are confused by it. They see Xolicernic gets sent back some. "What the", Xolicernic said as he realizes that the Rangers has come. He is caught very off guard and surprised to see Abby with them. "You, you came with them. You are a traitor". Xolicernic yells at Abby as he is furious beyond words.

Abby glares at Xolicernic as has her sword out. "You harmed my daughter and a teammate from their team. You have changed far too much for me, Christopher Askew". Abby said to Xolicernic as she called him by his human being name.

Xolicernic is getting very mad as he can't stand it to be called by his human being name. "Like I can say thing about you, traitor". Xolicernic said to Abby.

"The word I prefer is SAVED. THEY SHALL BE FREE". Abby yells at Xolicernic like it is a battle cry for the others to morph.

"Unlock the Legend", the Lore Keeper Rangers said as they morph into ranger form.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has two teams of rangers to deal with and his former cohort Abby as well. "Stamquid Branders and Rampigs destroy the rangers. Abby is all mine". Xolicernic said to them.

As the fight gets started, the teens sees that Abby and Xolicernic are going at it. They are dealing with the Stamquid Branders and Rampigs. In the first group, it is Eva, Peter, Adam, Mari, and Aiden. "What's the best way to deal with these things anyways"? Peter asks them.

"Aim at their mid section, it has always worked for us". Mari said to them. She uses her weapon as she aims it at the mid section of the Rampigs.

Eva and Adam nod as they take their advice. "That really sliced them down, but I think I am done with bacon for life after this". Adam said to them.

Aiden gives Adam a look as he turns to Eva. "Does he usually come up with the jokes in your team"? Aiden asks them as he kicks at another Rampig.

Peter nods to Aiden as he tackles a Rampig down. "Oh yeah , Peter said to them.

In the second group, it is Kara, Cassie, Liz, Leo, Harry, and Alvin as they are fighting Rampigs. Liz sees how Abby and Xolicernic are really going at it. "Wow, Abby is really bringing the fight to that psycho. I am mean for a villain that used to work along aside him, Abby is really dishing it out on him". Liz said to them.

Kara nods in agreement as she can see that she is going all bad ass. "Yeah plus she really has that angry and furious mama bear thing going on". Kara said to them.

Cassie nods in agreement with Kara. "Yeah, she is becoming more like a proper mom than a psychotic woman". Cassie said to them.

Leo can see that as well. "Yeah plus Abby is really pissed with Xolicernic". Leo said to them.

Harry notices that Jasmine and Verna are still trapped as none of the others has gotten to them yet. He charges in as he is trying to get to them. Alvin looks at Harry as he kicks at a Rampig. "Harry what are you doing"? Alvin asks Harry.

Harry looks at them as he jumps over a Rampig. "I am going to find a way to free them". Harry said to Alvin.

Alvin is stunned as it is a gutsy move. "Ok but I am coming with you". Alvin said to Harry. As the two nod, they got to Verna and Jasmine.

Verna and Jasmine are still trapped as Harry and Alvin got to them. Verna is surprised to see that Harry arrives to free her. "Harry", Verna said to Harry. Jasmine smiles as she looks at Alvin. "Alvin I am glad to see you guys". Jasmine said to them.

Alvin nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we are going to free you". Alvin said to them. Verna and Jasmine nod as the two green rangers are working on it. 'Verna, there is a lot more about you than you don't even know. As you grow, you will more things that you never thought possible. Plus you should not be afraid to learn the truth of your own past'. The voice of Jarisida said to Verna in her own head like it is a telepathic message.

In the third group, it is Sora, AV, Ash, and Will are they are facing Stamquid Branders. As they are switching from offense to defensive moves, Xolicernic sees that two rangers are at where the prisoners at trying to free them. "Stamquid, make sure those green rangers don't free my prisoners". Xolicernic said to Stamquid.

Stamquid Branders looks at the green rangers trying to free the captive rangers. It shoves past them as it is using its tentacles to grab them. "Oh man that thing is heading towards where Alvin and Harry are". Will said to them. Ash nods in agreement.

Sora frowns as this could be bad. "We got to get to them and quickly". Sora said to them. AV nods as she is worried about them.

As Harry and Alvin are finding a way to free them, Stamquid Branders uses its tentacles to grab them. As they are both grabbed, they are being lifted into the air. Verna and Jasmine are stunned by this. "Release them now", Jasmine yells at Stamquid Branders.

"No they will be punished for trying so pathetically to free you especially when Xolicernic has the remote to do so". Stamquid Branders said to them. It suddenly realized that it has open its big mouth.

All the sudden, Verna is getting very angry as she sees how the green rangers are bring squeezed by the monster's tentacles. "THATS ENOUGH", Verna yells at them. She releases some fiery flames from her body as she aims it at Stamquid Branders. However at also hits the remote that Xolicernic has as it gets destroyed. Jasmine and Verna are freed and the devices on their bodies are off and inactive.

Everyone is caught very off guard by it. Stamquid Branders gets hit by Verna's fire as it stumbles back some. Ash and AV uses their weapons to cut the tentacles that had Harry and Alvin. Sora glares at Stamquid Branders as she sends fireballs at it as well.

Will and Ash makes the catch as they got their green rangers down. "Nice catch of the day guys". Adam said to them.

Leo looks at Adam as this fight is far from over. "We still got psychotic villain to deal with Adam.

Xolicernic frowns as the remote is destroyed. "No, no , NO, I HAD THEM RIGHT WERE I WANT THEM. YOU WONT BE RETURNING TO THAT OTHER TIME ABBY". Xolicernic yells at Abby. As he fires a beam at her, Abby gets hit directly as she is sent back hard to the ground.

"ABBY", the Lore Keeper rangers yell in unison.

Sora and AV are furious as they see that Xolicernic has harmed someone who has changed their ways. "That is a big mistake". Sora and AV said in unison as a red and blue aura is covering them.

Everyone is stunned as the aura that covers them hits the rest of the Rampigs. "What is that"? Kara asks them. "Not sure but it looks cool", Liz said to them.

Xolicernic is stunned as Stamquid Branders is taking a few steps back. "That thing won't stop us. Stamquid Branders destroy them first". Xolicernic said to them.

Stamquid Branders nod as it is using all of its power and strength to fire its beam and tentacles at them. Sora and AV dodges with ease as they are holding its special weapons. As they are both flying, everyone is stunned by this. "Wow, Sora is like a mythical bird, and AV is like an angelic princess". Mari said to them. Cassie and Eva nod as they are helping Abby up.

As AV and Sora use their weapons on Stamquid Branders, it gets destroyed as it turns to black dust. Xolicernic glares at them as his plan is foiled yet again. "I will not forget this rangers". Xolicernic said to them as he takes off.

As the battle is over, the aura that once covered Sora and AV disappears. Plus they instantly passed out from it. Adam and Ash catches them in time. "Are they alright"? Liz asks them.

Leo nods to them as it has happened before. "They will be fine. Their true form is still incomplete though". Leo said to them. The teens shrug as they are wondering more about it as they teleport back to the headquarters.

Back in Middleton, the rangers returned from a battle versus a monster and buffkids. They see that Wes and Tess are sleeping really good. Plus they see that the strange color is gone from their skin. "How are they Claudia"? Robin asks Claudia.

Claudia is stumped on how it ended. "They are sleeping. While you guys were gone, the pain and the strange color disappeared from them. It is like someone or something took the pain from them. I am going to find out what is with the green and purple devilish mark on them. If I have to guess, it is actually that devilish mark is what that caused their branding scars to hurt like that". Claudia said to them.

The teens look at each other as they see that Wes and Tess are sleeping like they are getting rest. "Is there a way to reverse the scars though"? Kristen asks Claudia.

Claudia shakes her head as she does not know. "I am not sure if it is even possible rangers. For now, let them sleep". Claudia said to them. The teens look at each other as they look at Wes and Tess. Wes and Tess are holding hands as they sleep peacefully as they have been through so much already together.

Back at the cave, the teens arrive as they have injured rangers that needs to rest. They also see Rory in the med bay as well. "What happened to Rory"? Harry asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as Rory is resting really good now as the pain as vanished. "His branding scar gave him a lot of pain. One minute he was fine the next thing he was in serious pain. Just like that, one minute he was in pain and now the pain is gone". Melissa said to them.

As the wizards gets started with healing the teens and Abby, the teens has a lot of questions to Verna, Sora, and AV. How ever they are occupied at the moment. "I don't know about you guys but how in the world did Verna that with the fire. It is like she gotten very mad all the sudden". Ash said to them.

Leo looks at them as he looks at an out cold Sora. "The fire thing comes from Sora's family, but what I don't get is why Verna has it as well". Leo said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at Verna. "What about Sora and AV and their special transformation? That surprised us as well". Kara asks them.

Adam and Cassie at them as they nod to them. They are by their sides as they take the question. "They usually go into that form during an intense battle. My guess is when they saw Abby taking that powerful hit, they got super mad and transformed. However, it is still incomplete and that's why they passed out like that". Cassie said to them. Adam nods as he is holding AV's hand like the love between them is real.

Will nods as he looks at them. "At least you answered my question about how why it is like that currently". Will said to them. The rest of the teens nod in agreement with him.

About a few hours later, Alvin, Harry, Verna, Jasmine, Abby, AV, and Rory are awake as the teens look at them. They see the branding scar on their chest. "You guys did not deserve them. We will stop Xolicernic eventually". Ash said to them.

Abby nods as she looks at them. "Xolicernic is a very smart villain Ash. He won't go down that easily. Plus I tried to reverse their branding scars, but it was not successful". Abby said to them.

Cyrus looks at Abby as he shakes his head. "We will find a way to reverse it Abigail. You fought valiantly against the one that you used to call a cohort. For that, you are always welcome here anytime". Cyrus said to Abby.

Abby smiles as she looks at Cyrus. "Thank you Cyrus", Abby said to Cyrus. As the Lore Keeper teens say their goodbyes to the Neo Defenders, the wizards notice the strong friendship is starting to build between Verna and Jasmine. They watch the other team through a time window portal as they went back to their own time.

On that Friday afternoon, Verna sighs as she has notice that the teens has been acting weird around her ever since the rescue. As she got to a meeting place at the park, she notices it looks like a party is about to take place. "This must be for someone else". Verna quietly said to herself.

Just as she is about to turn around, the others jump out from behind the trees. "Surprise Happy Birthday Verna", the teens said to Verna.

Verna is stunned and deeply surprised by it. "You guys I can't believe you guys did this". Verna said to them. She has a true smile on her face.

Liz nods as she looks at Verna. "We are more than teammates, Verna. We are your friends. Plus you should know that the girl that beaten you up got arrested and got expulsion from school. You will never have to worry about her again". Liz said to Verna.

Verna looks at Liz as her eyes are bright orange. "How did that happen"? Verna asks Liz. She did not see what happened the other day.

Liz nods as she looks at Verna. "Apparently Natasha mistakenly thought that it was Ash that reportedly her. She was about to attack Ash when she got stopped by Daniel. It turned out it was actually Daniel that reportedly her when he saw her hurting you". Liz said to Verna.

Verna is deeply surprised by it. "I never thought that the big guy on campus would do that". Verna said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they got the party started for the purple ranger.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the four part Verna focus chapters. What was the green and purple devilish marks on them that caused the branding scars to hurt again? Plus what will Xolicernic's new plan against the rangers shall be? Will Verna discover the truth about her powers now that she has discovered that she has fire power and has the rainbow colored eyes?

Next Chapter: The Tale of the Five Wizards and a Fairy (Still debating on whether it will be a two parter or not)


	17. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: The Tale of the Five Wizards and a Fairy

It has been one day since the surprise birthday party. It is a stormy day as the rangers are training with Rory and Melissa. Plus Verna is being ordered to take it easy since she has been branded just like Rory was.

Cyrus walks up to them as the other wizards as with them. "Rangers, I do believe it is time for us to explain to all of you about us". Cyrus said to them.

This catches everyone's attention as it is something they wanted to know. "You mean the things about your origins". Mari said to them.

Phoenixous nods as he looks at Mari. "Yes, all of you need to know everything about us especially what happened to us". Phoenixous said to Mari.

Everyone is in the main ops room as Melissa and Rory are sitting with them. Cyrus looks at them as he pulls up an old photo. "The thing is there used to be the six of us. There were five wizards and a fairy. The fifth wizard was Zophicles and the fairy is Jarisida". Cyrus said to them.

The teens look at the group picture of the six of them. "Wow Jarisida looks really beautiful". Will said to them. Jarisida has on a maiden style dress.

Ash looks at the broody expression on Zophicles's face. "Is that one of the main villains"? Ash asks them.

Oxford nods to Ash as he looks at them. "Yes Ash, we were entrusted with the powers you have now. Cyrus had red and black, Tylark had yellow and pink, Phoenixous had purple and white, I had blue and green, Zophicles had gold and silver, and Jarisida had crimson and navy". Oxford said to them.

The teens are deeply surprised that one of the main villains has the gold and silver colors. "Hold on our main villain had the gold and silver powers. Could we get a gold and silver ranger as well"? Harry asks them.

Tylark shakes his head to Harry. "No, when Zophicles betrayed us and harmed Jarisida with his powers, he ultimately lost the gold and silver powers forever for having his evil powers". Tylark said to them.

Aiden frowns as he shrugs to them. "How did you get the powers in the first place and what led Zophicles to betray you and harm Jarisida"? Aiden asks them.

Cyrus looks at them as it is a difficult story to tell. "The thing is, the six of us have been here in Earth for eons. We were the best and brightest in the fairy realm. We got chosen to protect the earth. In the fairy realm, each of us were given a special book by Ismiah to master our spells and powers and sent to Earth to master it for someday that we could stop evil forces. However from the moment that Zophicles gotten the gold and silver book and not the crimson and navy book, he claimed that Ismiah made a mistake and the book that should have been the crimson and navy book. Ismiah told him that gold and silver book chosen him for a reason in his destiny and it shouldn't be changed no matter what his desires were. His desires was to have the crimson and navy book. The person that gotten chosen for that is Jarisida". Cyrus said to them.

Kara looks at them as she thinks about it. "So Zophicles was angry that Jarisida had the crimson and navy book to learn and master". Kara said to them.

Ozford nods as he looks at Kara. "Yes, he spent years trying to get Jarisida to hand the book to him. Each time he tried, she refused to do it. What we did not realize that Zophicles was learning evil powers and building his own evil army. On the day of the ultimate betrayal, he lured Jarisida to a battle alone. As he attacked her, we joined in the fight. It was then we learned that Zophicles had evil powers as well. He said that he will be back for revenge and to fight against Jarisida once more". Ozford said to them.

Tylark nods as he looks at them. "It was that time we realized that defeating Zophicles was going to be a challenge. We all picked a person with a pure heart to use our powers. We trained them to use the powers that we had. Jarisida picked two people to train with her powers. There were many battles against him and his army". Tylark said to them.

Phoenixous nods as he went next. "We decided that Zophicles needed to be sealed and his gold and silver powers to be taken away from him permanently. In the final battle, we defeated Zophicles in removing his gold and silver powers and sealing him away. However it came with a terrible price. Jarisida sacrificed herself to save the two humans that she chose to use her powers. However when the chosen two tried to hand the powers back, Jarisida got cursed by Zophicles's beam that was meant for her chosen ones. She turned invisible but she only could appear physically for a limited amount of time. As our chosen ones passed on, the powers made it back to us. When Jarisida's powers made back to us, we made sure it got to us safely. As time when on, Jarisida told us a way to break the curse. She said that when the new chosen Ones reunites with one other, they shall bring their powers together to bring back Jarisida's physical form". Phoenixous said to them.

Cyrus shows them a crimson and navy morphor and card. "I believe that the two chosen ones are here in Aurora Cove. Each one of you must have come into contact with them but has not realized that they are Rangers just like you". Cyrus said to them.

The teens look at the wizards as Verna thinks back to it. "I think I have come across a female teenager wearing navy, but I never got her name". Verna said to them.

Ash thinks about Daniel as well. "Yeah Daniel always wears crimson. I never thought he would be one of the good guys". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "If Zophicles finds out about them, they could be in serious danger. Plus they have to join the team as well". Aiden said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they look at each other. "Yeah plus if he does get his hands on them. We will be in serious trouble". Harry said to them. As the teens nod in agreement, they come up with a plan to seek out the two teens.

Back at the castle, Zophicles is looking at the footage of a neighborhood. He notices that a moving van is pulling up to a house right next door to Ash's and Daniel's house. Plus a female teenager wearing navy steps out from a car with her dad. "This is very interesting. It seems that the navy and crimson are here in the human city after all". Zophicles said to himself.

Dr. Eelmore walks in the room as he is holding research that he found again. "Master Wizard Zophicles, I have the perfect monsters to attack the rangers. Once these monsters start attacking the rangers, the rangers will be overwhelmed by fact that each monster attacked someone in their biological ancestry". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as he looks at the monsters. "Good but I need a speciality monster first. One that will lure out the chosen ones of crimson and navy". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Zophicles as it is stunned by it. "You mean the chosen ones of Jarisida has been chosen. You have talked about that fairy". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as he remembers her as well. "She is the one that got away for me and my plans. She even got in my way eons ago way back when in the other realm. I am evil long before I betrayed the other wizards". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore as he has an evil grin.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at Zophicles. "One speciality beast coming up". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles as he got to work.

Zophicles has an evil grin on his face. "You better watch out rangers. I will attack very soon on the two chosen ones of Jarisida". Zophicles said to himself as his plans are going into motion.

Meanwhile Xolicernic is looking through a book on various heinous acts of villains. He is very angry that Abby has joined the rangers. "Well I will have to revisit that virus". Xolicernic said to himself. He turns a couple of pages as he sees something he did once did. "Ah this is something I have want to do again. At the same time, there is that one thing that Satanicus told me that another heinous villain did. There is always a new plan to take part". Xolicernic said to himself. He went to a different lab as he got to work building items needed for his newest plans.

End Chapter

How are the two chosen ones of Jarisida going to take that they are rangers? Plus will they get to them in time? Plus what is Xolicernic planning to build?

Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Big Dog and the Namesake to the Team Part 1


	18. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: The Arrival of the Big Dog and the Namesake to the Team Part 1

Back at the Castle, Zophicles is looking at the monitors as he spots the crimson and navy dots on the monitors as it is getting stronger. "So the chosen ones of Jarisida are finally getting revealed". Zophicles said to himself as he has an evil grin on his face. He sees the crimson and navy dots on the monitors.

Claridona walks in the room as she notices the dots. "So I take it that the chosen two of Jarisida are finally in the human town". Claridona said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he looks at her. "Yes it is Claridona. I summon you Dr. Eelmore". Zophicles said as he summons Dr. Eelmore.

It is not very long that Dr. Eelmore walks in the room. "Master Wizard Zophicles, you summoned me". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles as he bows to him.

Zophicles nods as he looks at Dr. Eelmore. "I need that special monster. Plus the special two of Jarisida are now in the human town". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at the dots. "Is there pictures of them"? Dr. Eelmore asks Zophicles. He is wondering about their identities. A Rampig brings the pictures up of them on the monitor.

Dr. Eelmore looks at the photos of the two people. He has an evil grin on his face as he recognizes them. "This is better than I hoped for". Dr. Eelmore said to them as he grins to them.

Zophicles and Claridona looks at Dr. Eelmore. "What are you going babbling on about"? Claridona asks Dr. Eelmore. Zophicles nods as he looks at the evil doctor.

Dr. Eelmore looks at them as he lets them in on it. "Years ago, back when my life's research was still active, that test subject of mine freed that pregnant woman. It is because of that woman I was arrested and all of that work was taken from me. Those two are the test subjects that gotten away". Dr. Eelmore said to them.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as he has an intrigued look on his face. "Test subjects that got away. You should make the beast extra special for this occasion". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Zophicles as he nods to him. "That is exactly what I have in mind Master Wizard Zophicles". Dr. Eelmore said to them. He goes back to his lab as he is creating a special monster.

Back at the Cave, Rory and Melissa are looking at the crimson and navy morphors and cards. "I am curious how the rangers will react having two more rangers joining the team". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as she shrugs to him. "I am not sure. We did not have two rangers joining the team at the same time. Plus the team will finally be complete". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "Yeah plus I am suspecting that Daniel is a ranger. He has been seen near the battle scenes a few times, but I don't know about the other one is exactly". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as she nods to him. "Maybe you will suspect someone at school tomorrow". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "Yeah plus I have been looking into what it could possibly been that placed me, Wes, and Tess in all of that pain a couple days ago. It seems that this virus has last been seen when the Unity Force Rangers were active. It is like when Verna and Jasmine were being effected by it, their pain got spread to us". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as it does make sense. "Yeah it makes sense because it got spread to you, Wes, and Tess like a virus. Plus it had that green and purple tinge to it". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "Yeah it looked almost devilish if that makes any sense". Rory said to Melissa. He shivers just thinking about it.

That Monday morning, a 16 year old girl is getting ready for her official first day of school at Aurora Cove High. She just gotten her hair just right as it is covering just one of her uniquely colored eyes.

"Hey Mel, are you almost ready for school"? A man asks the girl named Mel.

The girl named Mel hears the man. "Yes dad, do I really have to attend Aurora Cove High"? Mel asks her dad as she is not looking forward to going to the school.

The man sighs as he looks at her. "Yes Melissa, it is the only school in the area that we moved to. I told the company that I don't want to move until after you graduate from high school". The man said to Mel. He only calls her Melissa when the time calls for it.

Mel sighs as she looks at her dad. "Ok dad, once the student body finds out that I am the one of the smart people, everything will go down hill". Mel said to her dad.

Her dad sees Mel getting her backpack as she grabs an apple. "Honey just be yourself and everything will be ok". The man said to Mel. Mel nods as she gives a smile back to him. They head out the door as he is driving her to school.

As the car pulls up to the school, Mel sighs as it is a imposing high school. "It is a bigger building than I thought". Mel said to her dad.

Her dad nods as he looks at it. "It is a big school. I am sure that you will make friends here". The man said to Mel.

Mel sighs as she gets out of the car. "You always have to be the optimist one of the family dad". Mel said to her dad.

The man nods to Mel as he looks at her. "I will be home around 6:30 pm from work. I will call if anything changes". The man said to Mel as he drives away.

Mel sighs as she goes into the school building. As she went to the front office, she is immediately gets her class schedule, a map of the school campus, and locker information. She leaves the front office as she went to find her locker. As she got to her locker, she hears someone calling out to her.

"Hey man", a guy said to Mel as he has no idea that she looks like someone else.

Mel turns around as she gives a look to the guy. "Excuse me", Mel said to the guy. She has no idea why some guy would get her confused for someone else.

The guy looks at Mel as he is completely embarrassed by it. "Woah, you are not Daniel. Sorry". The guy said to Mel as he walks away.

Mel sighs as she continues towards her class. 'Ok that's really unusual for someone to get me confused for someone else on the same day as my first day here'. Mel thought to herself as she arrives at her locker. As she puts the stuff into it, she hears another voice. "Hey Daniel", a female said to Mel. The voice sounds like someone is trying to throw themselves at them.

Mel frowns as it is the second time day. She turns around as she looks at the girl. "Sorry my name is not Daniel". Mel said to the girl.

The girl looks at Daniel as she is stunned by it. "Sorry but you just like Daniel. The resemblance is in spades". The girl said to Mel as she takes off in embarrassment.

Mel sighs as it is the second time in less than 20 minutes that this happened. 'Geez is there a prank going on today, and I am the sucker'. Mel thought to herself.

As Mel grabs her books for the first class of the day and closes her locker, a couple of cheerleaders spotted the latest mistaken identity. "What did that loser girl throw her self at a girl who is not Daniel who looks just like him"? A cheerleader asks her friend.

The friend looks at her as she shrugs to her. "I have no idea what is, but I will find out one way or another". The cheerleader said to her friend as they head to class.

In a class, Mel is sitting at her seat at a desk. She notices a group of teens among the other students coming into the classroom. She recognizes one of the teens from the park.

"Hey weren't you the girl I saw at the park a few days ago"? A girl asks Mel. She has a purple cladded outfit.

Mel looks at the girl as she nods to her. "Yeah, I don't think I gotten your name though". Mel said to the girl.

The girl nods as she looks at Mel. "Yeah I did not get your name either. My name is Mel, Mel Oliver. Mel is short for Melissa though". Mel said to the girl.

The girl nods as she looks at Mel. "It's ok, and plus the advice you gave me went well. My name is Verna Spears". Verna said to Mel.

Mel has a light smile on her face. "I am glad that it helped you". Mel said to Verna. She nods to her as she looks at her.

Verna nods as she looks at Mel. "So you are attending Aurora Cove High now". Verna said to Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at Verna. "Yeah my dad and I just moved here from Reefside. Can you tell me why people has confused me for some guy named Daniel Walker". Mel said to Verna.

As soon as Mel said to Verna, a popular girl hears what she just said. "Some guy named Daniel Walker, did you just say that"? A popular girl asks Mel. She looks like she is about to see red.

Mel looks at the girl as the conversation just gotten changed. "Um yeah, why are you getting mad over something that small and trivial"? Mel asks the popular girl.

The popular girl looks very vivid and red at Mel. "Daniel Walker is the most popular guy in school. You should consider your self lucky to have a mistaken identity to him even if you look just like him. Plus you really have made a huge mistake by saying that about him". The popular girl said to Mel.

Just as popular girl follows up on it, another voice stops her. "Hey back off", Kara said to the popular girl.

The popular girl looks at Kara as she rolls her eyes. "This is not over new girl". The popular girl said to Mel.

Mel sighs as she sees the girl that stopped it. "Thanks for that, I don't see the huge point over a guy especially if he is extremely popular or not". Mel said to the girl.

Kara nods as she looks at Mel. "The name is Kara by the way. I take it you have meet Verna". Kara said to Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at Verna. "Yeah my name is Mel Oliver. It is short for Melissa". Mel said to Kara. Kara nods as she thinks about it. 'She shares the same name as our mentor, and she does look a lot like Daniel Walker. It can't be a coincidence or could it'. Kara thought to herself.

As class get started, Rory calls the roll. As he got to Melissa Oliver's name, he notices the navy morphor and card glowing like it is meant for her. He also makes a note of calling her Mel. 'She shares the same name as Melissa'. Rory thought to himself as he teaches the lesson.

At lunch, Daniel Walker is with his friends. "Hey Daniel, did you see that new girl around at school today"? A friend asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at his friend as he did see her. It was very weird that she looks just like him. It is like she is female version of him. "Yeah what about her"? Daniel asks his friend. He is also thinking about how strange Mr. McFarland was acting around him.

The friend looks at Daniel as he nods to him. "We mistaken her for you man. She could be your long lost twin sister man". The friend said to Daniel.

Daniel looks like he just got knocked for a loop. The popular girl looks at the friend like it is the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard. "You can't be serious about that. There is no possible way that she is his long lost twin sister". The popular girl said to the friend.

Daniel looks at them as he see them agruing. He turns around as he sees the girl name Mel with Ash and the others. He could not help but to wonder about her. Plus he could not help but wonder why Ash and the others seem to go off when something mysterious comes up. He turns back to his friends as he got up. "I can't listen to this anymore. I got to go". Daniel said to them as he goes off. His friends are completely baffled and shocked by all of this as they have no clue what's going on.

After school, Ash and the others are at the cave as Verna and Kara looks at them. "So tell us about the new girl". Will said to Verna.

Verna looks at them as she nods to them. "Well her name is Mel Oliver, but the thing is it is short for Melissa". Verna said to them.

The teens look at Verna as it is a surprise. "Could it a namesake to you Melissa"? Mari asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she does not know. "I am not sure, but it is possible". Melissa said to them.

Liz looks at them as she thinks of something else. "You know people has mistaken her for Daniel Walker all day". Liz said to them.

The teens look at Liz as Ash's eyes widen about that. "They mistaken her for Daniel all day, and yet she is the new student at school". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "Yeah they share an uncanny resemblance. It would be a huge shock if they are long lost siblings". Aiden said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree with Aiden. Plus with all of that mistaken identity, it has to to mean something". Harry said to them.

Just as they say something else, the alarm is going off. The teens look on the monitor as they spot a monster attacking the warehouse district along with Rampigs. "Looks like they are not wasting time today". Verna said to them.

Ash nods as the others are ready to go. "Lets move guys", Ash said to them. The teens nod as they head out from the cave to the warehouse district.

At the warehouse district, a specialty monster is creating huge havoc as the workers flee in fear. "That's right keep running". The specialty monster said to them.

"Hey knock it off now". Ash said to the monster as the others grab their morphors out.

The speciality monster looks at them. "What are you going to do about it? Besides hand over the twins that got away". The speciality monster said to them. However the voice of that command sounds like someone else.

The teens look at each other as they have no idea what it is talking about. "Is it just me or that thing is talking crazy"? Will asks them.

"I don't know what it is talking about". Aiden said to them. He couldn't help but wonder about that voice. It is like he has heard it before from a very long time ago.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Lets deal with this monster and defeat it". Ash said to them.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The speciality monster glares at the rangers. "I will destroy you all and the twins that got away". The speciality monster said to them. Again like from before, the voice of the monster is different. The battle gets started.

Meanwhile at the park, Mel is walking around as she looks at a device that was given to her after her class with Mr. McFarland. She is wondering why she is met to have it. All the sudden, she bumps into the very person that people has mistaken her for. "Sorry about that", Mel said to Daniel. There things fall to the ground as a crimson and navy morphor are in the ground

Daniel looks at Mel as he is meeting her for the first time. "It is ok actually. I needed some time alone away from my usual crowd of friends". Daniel said to Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at Daniel. "I can understand that. We all need alone time from friends". Mel said to Daniel. She spots the crimson morphor. "Is this yours"? Mel asks Daniel as she hands it back to him.

Daniel nods as he gets it back. "Is this yours as well". Daniel asks Mel as he is holding the navy morphor.

Mel nods as she looks at Daniel. "Yeah I don't know what to do with this. It was giving to me by Mr. McFarland". Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel is stunned as it is exactly what happened with him. "Ok this is crazy because I got mine from him as well". Daniel said to Mel.

The two of them look at each other like their morphors are activating. The physical form of Jarisida appears to them. "The two of you are meant to join the Power Rangers. They need your help. It is your destinies to save the world and to find out more about each other". Jarisida said to them.

Daniel and Mel look at each other as they are stunned by it. "Hold on though why are we rangers though"? Daniel asks Jarisida. Mel nods as she has the same question.

Jarisida looks at them as she nods to them. "Your answers will be given to you at a later on in time. They need your help at this very moment. When it feels right, say Neo Defenders Execute the Power". Jarisida said to them. Daniel and Mel look at each other as they get teleported away to the battle scene.

Back at the battle scene, Daniel and Mel see that the rangers are in serious trouble against the speciality monster. As they watch the rangers getting pummeled by the monster, Daniel has that look in his eyes. "We have to help them". Daniel said to Mel.

Mel nods in agreement with Daniel. "You are right". Mel said to Daniel. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to morph for the first time.

Back at the battle, the rangers are having a lot of trouble with the speciality monster. "Man this thing is tougher than it looks". Aiden said to them.

Mari nods as Ash does not look too good as he taken a lot of blows from the monster. "Should we regroup"? Mari asks them as it is getting bad.

Just the monster is coming at the rangers again, a crimson and navy light shines on the rangers. The monster stops in its tracks. It turns to the two bringing the special light. "What who dares to get in my way"? The monster said to them.

"We did", a male and a female said in unison. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", they said in unison as the rangers see the them morph for the first time.

End Chapter

Yeah it is on a cliffhanger. This is the kick start to the second arc of the story. Plus how will the rangers react to the identities of the crimson and navy rangers? Plus who are the twins that gotten away?

Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Big Dog and the Namesake to the Team Part 2


	19. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 19: The Arrival of the Big Dog and the Namesake to the Team Part 2

As the Rangers hears the words execute the power, they are seeing the two newest rangers morph into ranger form.

Morphing Sequence

Daniel is in a weird crimson space as he is in a pose. He has a crimson ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a crimson vest and pants. He has crimson gloves and boots. The vest has crimson and white trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. His helmet is crimson with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. His bladed sword comes to him as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender Crimson Ranger", Daniel said as he is ready to fight.

Mel is in a weird navy space as she is in a pose. She has a pink ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a pink vest and skirt and leggings. She has pink gloves and boots. The vest has navy and white trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. Her helmet is navy with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. Her multi purpose bow and arrow comes to her as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender Navy Ranger", Mel said as she is ready to fight.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned to see two new rangers right before their eyes. "Who are they"? Ash asks them.

"They must be the two that gotten chosen by Jarisida". Aiden said to them. The Rangers nod as they show up together.

The speciality monster glares at the newly formed crimson and navy rangers. "Why there has to be more Rangers to get in my way? Rampigs get them". The monster said to them.

The crimson and navy ranger nod to each other as they grab out their weapons. As they are fighting the Rampigs, the other rangers are slowly getting back up.

"It looks like that the tables has been turned". Aiden said to them. He is ready to fight them again.

Kara nods in agreement as she looks at them. "I have to agree and plus that monster needs to have its butt kicked". Kara said to them.

Ash nods as they charge into the fight. He finds himself against the monster. "Where do you think you are going red ranger"? The monster said to Ash. It jumps on Ash as it is going on the offense on him.

Ash frowns as the monster is picking a fight with him. He is holding his sword as the others are dealing with the Rampigs. "You are really getting on my last nerve". Ash said to the monster.

Aiden frowns as he sees that the monster is getting the better of Ash again. He rushes over to help Ash out. "Get away from him fugly", Aiden said as he kicks at the monster.

The monster frowns as it hates interferences. "How about you stay out of it"? The monster asks Aiden. He sends a sucker punch at him. Aiden takes a stumble to the ground.

It is not long that the others goes on the monster. The monster knocks all of them for a loop. He grabs Ash by the back of his neck and lifts him into the air. "I will have to make him talk about who are the twins that got away are". The monster said to them.

"Ash no", Mari said to Ash as she tries to get up to fight. She is weak like the others.

Ash is struggling to get free as he is in serious trouble. The crimson ranger and the navy ranger frowns as they realize that the leader of the team needs them. 'When you learn more about the team and getting to know them more, your own powers will grow as well'. The voice of Jarisida said to them.

"Put him down now". The crimson ranger said to the monster as he is pissed. He looks like he want to free the red ranger.

The monster turns to the crimson ranger. The other rangers are stunned by the voice from the crimson ranger. "Is it just me or does his voice sound awfully familiar"? Mari asks them.

The teens nod in agreement with Mari. "Yeah it is like we all know him especially by his voice". Liz said to them.

The monster glares at the crimson ranger. "Come and get him if you dare". The monster said to the crimson ranger.

The crimson and navy rangers nod as they have an idea. As they went in, the navy ranger kicks at the monster. The blow makes the monster to release Ash. The crimson ranger makes his catch.

Ash is stunned as he sees that the crimson ranger made the catch. "Thanks", Ash said to the crimson ranger.

The crimson ranger nods as he glares at the monster. The navy ranger also has her weapon out as well.

"Neo Defender Crimson", the crimson ranger said to the monster.

"Neo Defender Navy", the navy ranger said to the monster.

As the two fire their attacks at the monster, the monster gets hit directly. However it is not destroyed as it lands on the ground. "I will be back Rangers. When I do the twins that got away will be ours". The monster said to them as it takes off.

The Rangers frown as they have a monster that will be back. As they help each other up as they look at the two newest ranger, they are wondering who their new teammates are.

"Rangers return to the Cave and bring your newest teammates with you". Melissa said to them via communicator.

The rangers look at each other as they look at the newest rangers. "It looks like our mentors want to see the both of you". Verna said to them. The crimson and navy rangers nod to them as they teleport to the cave.

Back at the cave the teens has demorped as they are exhausted in the fight. Cyrus looks at the two newest rangers. "I have no doubt that they are the chosen ones of Jarisida. You are the headquarters of the Neo Defender Rangers. You can reveal yourselves to your fellow rangers". Cyrus said to them.

As the crimson and navy rangers powers down, the teens are shocked as it is the new girl and the big dog on campus. "Is this incredible bro". Daniel said to Ash. Ash is stunned as he looks at his brother.

Mel looks at them as she is surprised by them. "I was not expecting this to happen on my first day of school". Mel said to them.

As the teens gets reacquainted with Mel, Ash is getting mad that Daniel knows about him being a ranger and now being a ranger. 'Out of all guys at school why did it have to be my older brother'? Ash thought to himself as he feels like his days being a leader might be up sooner than later. He sneaks out from the cave leaving his morphor behind.

End Chapter

Ash is trying to deal with Daniel becoming a ranger. Plus how will Daniel and Mel fit in with the team? Plus will Daniel and Ash work things out?

Next Chapter: Brothers of Action Red and Crimson


	20. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: Brothers on The Same Team

That night at the Walker residence, tension between Ash and Daniel seems to be at an all time high. They are having dinner. Maggie looks at her husband Jonah as she is wondering what's wrong with Ash. "Is something wrong Ashton? I know you are usually quiet but not this quiet". Maggie asks Ash.

Ash looks at his mom as he shrugs to her. "I have a lot on my mind mom. I can't really explain it right now". Ash said to Maggie. He looks at Maggie as most of it is towards Daniel.

Jonah looks at Ash as he always knew that Ash is not the jock like Daniel is. They do have a good relationship between them. It just they have different interests. "You seem tense around Daniel. You should talk about it". Jonah said to Ash.

Ash looks at Jonah as he shakes his head. "I am not ready to say what I have to say dad". Ash said to Jonah. The truth is he rather talk about it in private and not to be shared with their parents. It is mostly ranger business.

Jonah looks at Ash as he is wondering why he said it like that. "The sooner you talk about with him and us, the better you would feel Ash". Jonah said to Ash.

Maggie looks at Ash as she sees that he is being pushed into talking about it. She has the better relationship with Ash than Jonah. She knows better not to push on things he rather not talk about it in front of them. "Let Ash be, Jonah", Maggie said to Jonah as she knows better.

Ash looks at Jonah as he frowns to him. "I really can't share it just yet dad. Especially when I don't have all of it that I need to truly ask about it". Ash said to them. Daniel looks at Ash as he is wondering what it could be.

Jonah looks at Ash as the conversation is taking a different turn. "Ask about what Ash, this is probably eating at you son". Jonah said to Ash. He is really pushing Ash to get him to crack.

Ash looks at them as he got up. He frowns as he looks at his dad. He looks like he is pushed to hard on the subject. "How about you two telling Daniel and I the truth about our births"? Ash said to them as he left the dinner table to his room.

Daniel looks at them as he is confused on what's going on. Maggie looks at Jonah as she knew this would happen. "You just had to push Ash on talking Jonah". Maggie said to Jonah.

Jonah looks at Maggie as he realizes that he did just that. "I just want to know what's going on with him". Jonah said to Maggie.

Daniel looks at them as he gets up. "Dad this is between Ash and me. Plus I don't know why Ash said about the truth about our births". Daniel said to them as he left the table to talk to Ash.

Maggie looks at Johan as she sighs to him. "Should we tell them the truth now. Plus Ash has been seen with Kara a lot. If Ash brings Kara to us as his girlfriend, we would have to tell them that they are brother and sister. Plus Daniel also has a biological twin sister as well. We should have adopted her as well". Maggie said to Jonah.

Jonah looks at Maggie as he knew how much Maggie wanted to have a girl in the family. "It just did not work out back then Maggie. Daniel's sister gotten adopted as well by a different family and so did Kara. I am not ruling out on another adoption. As far about telling them, it will be hard to tell them about that place. It is bad enough that psychotic doctor is on the run. It will be difficult to explain to Daniel and Ash about their biological mothers". Jonah said to Maggie.

Maggie looks at Jonah as she agrees with him. "Yes but I suspect that Ash is questioning about being adopted. Plus Daniel and Ash never look alike at all. I do believe it is time to tell them the truth about it". Maggie said to Jonah. Jonah sighs as he looks at Maggie. "I suppose you are right". Jonah said to Maggie. They talk about when they should do it.

Back in Ash's room, he is laying in bed as he throws a baseball into the air. "Hey Ash can we talk"? Daniel asks Ash. He walks in the room as he spots Ash.

Ash looks at Daniel as he frowns to him. "What Daniel"? Ash asks Daniel. He is not in the mood as he wants some space.

Daniel looks at Ash as he nods to him. "Why did you left the cave like that earlier? I mean I though you would be happy about Mel and I being a part of the team". Daniel said to Ash. He has the red morphor as he placed it on Ash's bed.

Ash looks at Daniel as he shakes his head. "Mel yes you not so much, Daniel. When ever I got involved in a sport that was just me, you got placed on the same team as well. Plus everyone on the team including the coach turns to you and forgot that I was on the same team. Out of all of the rec department teams that we were both on, I never gotten the participation trophy while everyone else gotten one. I have heard the excuses from the coaches. Mom pushed for us to be on two separate teams, but it never happened not even once. It was clear that you took over I was barely acknowledged for being on the team. This team that we are both on now, it is nothing like those rec department teams. You clearly don't know what our team is about and don't know the others like I have. You have to realize that I am the leader of the team, not you and you can't take that from me. Just get out of my room". Ash said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Ash as it is true about their past with the rec department teams. From football to basketball to soccer, and even baseball, Daniel was more focused on by the coach and his teammates. Plus Ash never gotten the trophies like he did like he was forgotten that he was on the team. He sighs as he does not know about the team like Ash does. "Alright", Daniel said to Ash as he leaves the room. He sighs as he has a lot to make up to Ash.

Back at the castle, Zophicles notices that there is tension between the red and crimson rangers. As he uses his magic, he pulls up special files on each of the Rangers. "This is very interesting. It seems that the red and pink are connected in more ways than one. Plus with the red ranger feeling low about the crimson ranger, I will personally select a monster just for him". Zophicles said to himself.

Dr. Eelmore walks in the room as he sees the files. He recognizes the files as he went up to Zophicles. "Are those the life research files I have made? Those cops told me that they have been shredded after that trial. It was in a court order when I got sentenced". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as he gives the files to him. "I had my eye on the world for a very long time, and my powers can get things that humans can't". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at the files as he has a plan in mind. "I have a monster in mind for each ranger". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he looks at Dr. Eelmore. "Actually I want to personally want to send a monster out and target the red ranger. In the mean time, I want you to pick the other monsters for the rest of the rangers. I want you to hold off on sending them until I said so". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he takes the files with him. "Considered it done Master Wizard Zophicles", Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles as he went to his lab.

Zophicles leaves the room as he went to the monster chamber that is close by to Dr. Eelmore's lab. He notices a monster in particular as he chose it. It looks like a ferocious beast as it has a horns on its head and a steel covered helmet. It has a highly muscular body tone like it is wearing a strange uniform. "Khanstan, I want you to attack and destroy the rangers. Make sure you attack the red ranger the most". Zophicles said to the beast called Khanstan.

Khanstan looks at Zophicles as it nods to him. It has an evil grin on its face as it is released. "It will be my pleasure to attack the rangers especially the red ranger". Khanstan said to Zophicles as it leaves the castle.

The next day, Daniel sighs as he is walking into the school building. He spots the Mel as he went up to her. "Hey Mel, can I walk you to your locker? I know we have not gotten to know each other very well, but we are on the same team. Plus it is strange that we both look very alike". Daniel said to Mel.

Mel looks at Daniel as she nods to him. "Sure, maybe now people can see that we are two completely different people, and they won't get us mixed up. I swear it is like they don't have a lot of brain cells to know that you are a guy and I am a girl". Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel smirks to Mel as he grins to her. "Yeah I can defiantly tell". Daniel said to Mel. He notices Ash at his locker.

Mel arrives at her locker as she turns to Daniel. "Just try to talk to him Daniel", Mel said to Daniel. She notices Ash as he is struggling with his issues.

Daniel looks at Mel as he gets the feeling about her. It is not a romantic feeling, but it is something else. "I will try Mel". Daniel said to Mel. He walks over to Ash.

"Hey Ash", Daniel said to Ash. He has a light smile. He hopes to get through to his brother.

Ash looks at Daniel as he does not know what to say to him. "Doesn't your crew of friends usually swoops you away at this time of day"? Ash asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Ash as he sighs as it is not going as well. "Yeah but I came to talk to you. I am trying to make a strong effort". Daniel said to Ash as he does have a genuine look on his face.

Ash looks at Daniel as he is not sure about it. "If you really are putting a strong effort, put others before yourself". Ash said to Daniel.

All the sudden a young 16 year old girl who is in the junior class walks by them. She has a flamboyant outfit on. She has dirty blonde hair with red, green, and orange extensions into her hair and hazel almost brown eyes. She has a fair but tanned skin tone with her athletic body tone. She has on an orange top like it is a one of a kind top with cap sleeves paired with a gray skinny jeans and orange heels. Her hair is in a wild style as she looks at the two boys. "The journey back to true brotherhood can be a difficult one, but sometimes all it takes is a strong brotherly moment to pull things through in the end". The girl said to them as she walks away with an eccentric and bubbly style.

Ash and Daniel look at each other as they have no idea what just happened. "Do you know who that girl was"? Ash asks Daniel.

Daniel shrugs as he does not know. "No I don't. It was really random and awkward at the same time". Daniel said to Ash.

As the bell rings, Ash sighs as he notices Daniel's friends coming. As they collected Daniel to go with them to class, Ash sighs as he wonders if Daniel will change for the better and fit for the team.

At lunch, Daniel sighs as he listen to his friends talk in the lunch line. "What's with you? Your head is else where likes you have been talking to the other Walker and that look like new girl for far too long today". The best friend said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he glares at his best friend. "His name is Ash, and yes he is my brother. The new girl has a name as well. She may look just like me for reasons I don't know yet. It maybe time that I find better people to hang out with". Daniel said to them as he grabs his food as leaves them behind.

The crew is stunned as they watch Daniel ditching them. As he sits with Ash and the others, Ash is stunned as he see all of that like he is almost speechless.

"Woah that was bold", Kara said to Daniel. She looks at him as it is something that he normally does not do.

Harry nods in agreement with Kara. "I suppose he had enough of it and left them". Harry said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at Ash. He notices that something is on his mind. "Is something wrong Ash"? Aiden asks Ash.

The teens look at Ash as Daniel is wondering what is wrong. "How long is this going to last? Will he continue to ditch his normal crew to sit with us"? Ash asks them. He gets up and leaves the table.

Daniel sighs as he looks at them. "Did I do something wrong guys"? Daniel asks them. He is wondering what made Ash leave.

Will looks at Daniel as he gets the feeling on what it is. "I think Ash is not sure how long it will last Daniel. Is it a one time thing or is it the real deal"? Will asks Daniel. He has some feelings about it.

Daniel sighs as he wonders how long this will go on. Mari looks at Daniel. "Maybe you should not try so hard at it". Mari said to Daniel.

Verna looks at Daniel as her eyes changed colors. She sensed the uncertainty from Ash as it was dark purple. "Trust is the key. That all I am saying". Verna said to Daniel.

Mel nods as she looks at Daniel. "Perhaps he needs some time and space to wrap around it. He probably does know that you are trying Daniel". Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at his new teammates. He notices that each one is different in their own ways. Plus they are a diverse group that brings their own contribution to the team. 'Their personalties clashes with each other, and yet they fit in so well'. Daniel thought to himself. "Maybe this is what Ash meant". Daniel said to himself as he looks at his teammates.

After school, Ash took off from the others as he has a lot on his mind. He walks towards the park as he wanted to be alone. He takes a seat on the grass as he looks out on a pond to reflect on things.

All the sudden, Ash hears people screaming as Rampigs and Khanstan is making a rampage at the park. He frowns as there is trouble. He grabs his morphor as he is running towards the battle scene. The various citizens as running in fear. "Go to a safe place". Ash said to the people.

As the citizens disappear from the scene, Ash glares at the monster and the Rampigs. "Did you really had to spoil my day"? Ash asks the monster.

Khanstan looks at Ash as it has an evil grin on his face. "Yes I will destroy anyone who gets in my way". Khanstan said to Ash.

Ash looks at Khanstan as he is ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash said as he morphors into ranger form.

Khanstan looks at him as this better than he can hope for. "Well, I find the red ranger on my first try. "This will be fun". Khanstan said to Ash.

As the battle gets started, Ash is holding his sword as he is fight Khanstan. Khanstan is getting the better of him as he is getting slammed by the monster. "What's wrong red ranger, your fellow rangers not here yet still". Khanstan said as it fires its lasers at him.

Ash dodges them as he uses his sword on Khanstan. Khanstan is not effected much from the blows. "What it did not do a thing". Ash said to the monster.

Khanstan has an evil grin on his face. "Now the games are really getting started". Khanstan said to Ash as it is firing beams at Ash.

As Ash is getting hit, he screams as he is sent back some. 'Guys I really need you right now, and it does include you Daniel'. Ash thought to himself. Khanstan is laughing at Ash Ike he is about to do something,

Back at the cave, the teens realize that Ash is still not with them. "Have you guys seen Ash since school let out"? Rory asks them. The teens shake their heads as the alarms are going off. They rush to the monitors as it shows Ash being attacked by Khanstan. Aiden frowns as he is the second in command. "We better get to Ash and fast". Aiden said to them.

"Right", the others said to Aiden. Daniel frowns as this monster is really hurting his little brother. He remembers the words from the eccentric teenage girl. 'Hang on Ash, I am coming'. Daniel thought to himself as he leaves the others.

Back at the battle scene, Ash is down for the count as Khanstan kicks at Ash as he is rolls on his stomach. "You are weaker than I thought. This shall be quick". Khanstan said to Ash.

Just as Khanstan is about to fire hisbeam at Ash one last time, the others arrive as they kick at Khanstan. Khanstan take a stumble back as he spots the other rangers. "What", Khanstan said as he spots the other rangers.

Daniel glares at Khanstan as he is really pissed. "Listen here, you messed with the wrong little brother. It is especially true when it is my little brother and the leader of this team. I am going to have his back from now on and it's time for you to takeoff". Daniel said to Khanstan as he fires his bladed weapon at Khanstan.

Khanstan gets hit by the crimson power as he is pushed back some. "My victory is supposed to be mine". Khanstan said to them. He roars at them like he is ready to fight the rangers again.

Daniel nods to Aiden for him and the others to deal with Khanstan. He rushes towards Ash. "Ash are you ok"? Daniel asks Ash as he turns him over as he is in his back.

Ash looks at Daniel as he sees him here for him. "Daniel, you actually came for me". Ash said to Daniel. He is in pain as he looks at him.

Daniel looks at Ash as he nods to him. "Yes I did man. We are on the same team. That thing almost took you from us and we would never clear the air between us. On this team, you are the leader and the acknowledged Walker. Every single one of our teammates knows you, and they are like your crew. I am starting to understand what your crew is all about. There is not the Other Walker on this team. There is the Walker Brothers on this team". Daniel said to Ash.

As Ash smiles as he hears Daniel's true genuine feelings, he is glowing like he is hearing the dinosaurs telling him to get up. "Thank you Daniel, I have always wondered when you were going to say that to me. We can truly start repairing our relationship like true brothers on the same team". Ash said to Daniel. The aura of the dinosaurs are with Ash as he is glowing as well.

The other rangers are stunned as they see what's going on. "Woah what's going on"? Will asks them. "I don't know but it looks awesome". Harry said to them.

Kara looks at Ash as she also feels the dinosaurs as well. "I have to agree". Kara said to them.

Khanstan looks at them as it is stunned by how the tables has been turned on him. "What this is impossible"? Khanstan said to them.

"The word impossible is not in our vocabulary". Ash and Daniel said in unison. Ash releases the power as the a pink dinosaur spirit comes out as it charges in towards Khanstan.

As it hits Khanstan directly, it takes a huge stumble as it is destroyed to little bits. The teens look at Ash as he is completely exhausted. "You did it Ash", Liz said to Ash.

Verna nods as she looks at Ash. "Yeah that thing was beyond awesome". Verna said to Ash.

Mari looks at Ash as she is worried about him. "Plus we could not stand losing the Leader Walker and I was worried about you". Mari said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Thanks you guys, I think I want to". Ash said to them as he passed out as he instantly demorphs in front of them. Daniel makes the catch as he is holding him up.

"Ash", the teens said to Ash as they rush over to him.

"He looks really exhausted that battle must have worn him out. Plus that monster really did a number on him". Mari said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back at the cave.

Back at the cave, Ash is in the med bay as the wizards are with him healing him from the battle. Plus the others explained to them about what happened.

"It was weird it is like he had the spirit of the dinosaurs with him. The dinosaur that we saw the most was a pink lizard like bird with a powerful screech". Verna said to them.

Rory and Melissa look at them as it is very unusual. "It must have been something Ash said or learn something that the power to be born". Melissa said to them.

Cyrus walk towards the teens as he nods to them. "Is Ash going to be ok"? Daniel asks Cyrus. The teens nod as they all want to see him.

Cyrus sees the teens as they are concerned about him. "Ashton will be fine. He needs to take it easy for a few days and rest. He is asleep though". Cyrus said to them. The teens sigh in relief as they look at Cyrus. They went towards the med bay as they see Ash in bandages and in bed.

Daniel went in as he is right by Ash's side. "I will be right here when you wake up". Daniel said to Ash. As he sits in a chair right by Ash, Daniel sighs as he looks at him.

The teens look at each other as they see that Daniel has everything covered. Kara looks at the brothers as she is wondering why she looks just like Ash except with the eyes. 'If Mel looks just like Daniel then why do I look just like Ash in a way. Could it be there is something I am not aware of yet'? Kara thought to herself.

"All of you should head home, Daniel got it covered". Rory said to them. The teens nod as they leave the cave for their own home.

End Chapter

Yeah Ash really gotten beaten by Khanstan. Plus the new character making her first appearance in the story. "Who is the girl that shown up? Plus will Ash and Daniel's parents tell them about being adopted and having a twin sister out there?

Next Chapter: The Same Feelings From the Past


	21. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: Relate on Being Betrayed

Back at the castle, Zophicles looks at the latest battle footage as the red ranger managed to defeat Khanstan. He is furious as he is starting to be on a war path. "Those rangers are really getting on my last nerve. Khanstan is one of my tougher monsters". Zophicles said to himself as he watches the moments when the red ranger destroyed Khanstan.

Xolicernic walks in the room as he notices the footage when Ash summons the Jurassic dinosaur spirit power to defeat Khanstan. 'That Tyrannosaurus Rex and Pterodactyl spirit, I wonder'. Xolicernic thought to himself. "Losing a tough monster can be a huge blow to any evil team Zophicles". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he turns to him. "Yes it is Xolicernic. I was so close to eliminating that red ranger. He just had to dig down deep to destroy Khanstan". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he gets more intrigued about the red ranger. "Do you have other monster like Khanstan or the design of Khanstan"? Xolicernic asks Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he is intrigued by it. "Yes to both questions as of matter of fact I do why"? Zophicles asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as he has an idea. "There is something about the red ranger. If I am right about this, the other rangers has something just as unique like him and that purple ranger". Xolicernic said to Zophicles as he went to the lab.

Zophicles shrugs as he went to the monster chamber. He picks another monster. "I want you to destroy the rangers". Zophicles said to the monster.

The monster nods to Zophicles as it leaves the castle. Zophicles has an evil grin on his face as he wants to get to the Rangers.

That night at the Woods residence, Harry sighs as he is looking at the stars. He has his journal on his lap as he is trying to find some inspiration to write a 4 line poem that he normally writes in it. He can not stop thinking about the most recent ranger battle where the team nearly lost Ash.

Leo walks outside as he spots Harry looking at the stars. "You have been awfully quiet tonight". Leo said to Harry. He sits down next to him.

Harry looks at his dad as he nods to him. "It has been a hard day dad. It must be nice not hearing you and Jerry arguing for once". Harry said to Leo.

Leo looks at Harry as he frowns as he hears him calling him by his first name instead of grandpa or grandfather. Jerry is out with his old buddies from the police force tonight. "Your grandfather is a complicated man, Harry". Leo said to Harry.

Harry looks at his dad as he has some questions. "Dad, do you know what my true purpose in life is? For the longest time, I do not know what I am suppose to do on Earth". Harry said to Leo.

Leo looks at Harry as it is a hard question to answer. "I can't answer that question son. It is something you have to figure out on your own.

Harry sighs as he figured as much. He looks at Leo. He has a lot on his mind still. "I figured as much dad". Harry said to Leo.

Leo looks at Harry as he noticed something about him. "You used to be so open about things? Did something happen to cause it"? Leo asks Harry.

Harry looks at his dad as he nods to him. "My best friend betrayed me. He did something that he should not have and took the word from another friend that it was me that reported him to the principal. He and his friends beaten me up, and I have been closed off about things since". Harry said to Leo.

Leo looks at Harry as this is disappointing that a friend did hurt him. "Some people do cruel things to others Harry". Leo said to Harry. He is thinking about the cruelty from his father about getting rid of Harry because not being his biological grandson.

Harry nods as he looks at his dad. "Good night dad", Harry said to Leo as he goes up to bed for the night.

The next day at school, Harry sighs as he is at his locker. He looks at the other girls as he is developing a blush on his face as he looks at one of them in particular. Just as he goes to class, he gets cornered by a couple of guys who hangs out with a former friend of his. "So where did you think you are going"? A guy asks Harry.

Harry frowns as he looks at the guy. "Class", Harry said to the guy. Just as he steps aside, he gets stopped by another guy.

"I don't think so because word is that Daniel has been sitting with people outside of his crew. You are going to tell us why". The guy said to Harry.

Harry looks at them as he shakes his head. "I am going to say no". Harry said to them. He tries to leave again, but his way gets blocked.

The second guy looks at Harry as he has fists in his hands. The bell is ringing as it is a warning to get to class before you are late. "You got a few hours to think it over. Otherwise, it will be a repeat from before". The second guy said to Harry. As both guys walk away, they don't know that another guy saw the entire thing as he felt guilty about it. 'I will make things right'. The guy thought to himself.

Harry sighs as he pulls himself together. He went towards class as he notice the girl that he was blushing over is off to class. "Today is not going to be my day". Harry said to himself.

At gym class, Mel notices Harry being by himself as she went up to him. "Hey are you ok"? Mel asks Harry. She has small smile on her face.

Harry looks up at Mel as he nods to her. "Not really, do you ever get the feeling that you feel betrayed by those in your family and friends"? Harry asks Mel.

Mel looks at Harry as she nods to him. "Yeah I do. Being betrayed is the worse feeling in the world. You think the person you call your family or friend someone you care about, but in reality that person turns your back on you". Mel said to Harry as she knows that feeling all too well.

Harry looks at Mel as he is curious about it. "You mean you have been betrayed by someone before". Harry said to Mel as he is surprised by it.

Mel nods as she looks at Harry. "Yeah my former step mom and my ex boyfriend. It is a complicated and long story". Mel said to Harry as she looks down on herself.

Harry looks at Mel as he truly wants to listen. "I will listen to you, Mel. Plus we have not gotten to know each other yet, but there is nothing wrong to start now". Harry said to Mel.

Mel looks at Harry as she smiles to him. "I suppose you are right about that Harry. My ex boyfriend and I were very close. We started out as friends and our relatives blossomed to become boyfriend and girlfriend. He was there for me when I needed it most especially when it came to my ex stepmom. What I did not realize was that my ex step mom gotten really close to him. One afternoon, my dad and I came home early from shopping and the library. I walked into my room to discover that they were having sex in my bed. To my surprise, they have been having a secret relationship for almost a year. When my dad heard me screaming, he was beyond horrified to see this as well. My dad kicked both of them out. Not only my relationship ended with him. It also ended on my friendship with him. The kicker to all of this is that my ex step mom is pregnant and is not sure if my dad is the father or my ex boyfriend is the father. My dad filed for divorce from her. The divorce is the talk of the town in Middleton right now. The day the divorce gets finalized is the day my dad and I will celebrate". Mel said to Harry.

Harry is stunned by Mel's past. "Woah being betrayed by a friend and a family member, that must be really harsh". Harry said to Mel.

Mel nods as tears does build up in her eyes. "It is harsh. What's even worse is that my ex step mom did not have any remorse on what she had done. It is like she did not even care about the consequences of it had on me and my dad. Plus the police got involved because she had sex and a relationship with him who is still a minor. My ex boyfriend's parents wants her in jail, and she could be getting jail time". Mel said to Harry.

Harry looks at Mel as can related on being betrayed. He nods as he looks at Mel. "If anything, your ex step mom is worse than your ex boyfriend". Harry said to Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at Harry. "Yeah my dad even had a restraining order against her to prevent her harassing me and my dad while the divorce is being finalized". Mel said to Harry.

Harry winces as he looks at Mel. "I am glad that you told me this. Plus that ex boyfriend is a huge loser". Harry said to Mel.

Just as Harry add something else, an orange cladded teenage girl walks towards them. "The hurt from the past is what makes the two of you can bond so well together". The girl said to them as she walks away from them.

Harry looks at Mel as the encounter is awkward. "Have you met her before"? Harry asks Mel.

Mel shakes her head to Harry. "No, that was really strange and awkward though". Mel said to Harry. Harry nods in agreement with Mel as he is bonding with her.

As school is ending for the day, Harry grabs his books to bring home for homework. As he closes the locker door, it gets closed for him. "You took your sweet time on what we asked you this morning". The guy said to Harry.

Harry looks at the two guys. He frowns as he is being confronted again. "I am not going to tell you two anything". Harry said to them.

The other guy looks at Harry as he has a deep frown on his face. "You are going to regret making that decision". The other guy said to Harry. As the two guys takes Harry, Harry's morphor goes off as he manages to sneak away from them. The two guys look at each other as Harry got away.

Harry runs as he meets up with the others. He spots the monster and Rampigs attacking outside of the school. "Harry", Ash said to Harry.

Harry looks at Ash as he nods to him. "Sorry I am late you guys". Harry said to them. He silently thanks the alert that got him away from the two bullies.

Aiden nods as he looks Harry. "You are on time man". Aiden said to Harry. He grabs his morphor out.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monster glares at them. "Rampigs get them. The green ranger is mine". The monster said to the Rampigs. It is going at it on Harry.

Ash frowns as he remembers how Khanstan gotten all over him. "Harry heads up", Ash said to Harry.

Harry looks at Ash as he grabs his weapon. He was aware of the damage that Khanstan did to Ash, and this monster is going at him. "Right", Harry said to Ash.

The monster has this hateful attitude as it glares at Harry. It is like the monster's main source of its strength and power is being towards hateful and deceit. As it is going on a rampage, the monster's arms is swinging all over at it is aiming at Harry.

Harry is dodging them with ease as he is a calm fighter.

Verna frowns as she notices that the monster is bent on getting to Harry. "I am not going to let that monster get to him". Verna said to them. She went in as she has her fireballs ready. She has been getting training with her fire power from Phoenixous.

As the monster sees the incoming fire balls coming at him, the monster gets hit by them. He glares at Verna as he sensed that she had warm feeling for others. The monster fires a beam at her. "Hate MUST RULE". The monster said to them.

As the beam makes it mark on Verna, Verna gets sent back flying as she lands on the ground. "Verna are you ok"? Liz asks Verna as she rushes over to her.

Verna looks at Liz as she gets back up again. "Yeah that freak is going down". Verna said to Liz. Liz nods as she is happy that Verna isvgetting back up again.

The Rangers frown as this monster is focused on hate and darkness. It is giving it more power as it continues to go on a rampage.

"This monster is hyped up on hate and it is giving it more power". Mari said to them.

The monster glares at Harry even more as it is attacking him twice as fast and hard. "Yeah plus that monster is aiming all of it on Harry". Liz said to them.

Will frowns as they have to help him. "It is like that monster wants to destroy those who has a lot of love for others". Will said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "Love for others", Daniel said to them. It is in a way it is foreign to him.

Mel looks at Daniel as it is not that strange to her. "Harry is a loving kind of guy Daniel". Mel said to Daniel. Daniel nods as he can get that.

As the Rangers finish off the rest of the Rampigs, they are helping Harry against the monster. The monster glares at them like it is getting on its last nerves. "Why do you pathetic Rangers care about the one that has been hated and betrayed"? The monster asks them as he sends a powerful punch on Harry.

Harry gets hit in the stomach as he is knocked to the ground. Mel glares at the monster as she is furious at him. "I care about him because he is a worthy friend to have. We can relate on being betrayed by those who are closest to us. You can not destroy love. It is a powerful force. It can spark like electricity". Mel said to the monster like she has bonded with Harry.

Harry hears what Mel is saying. He feels a power within him. He feels a surge of green electricity around him like he has a special quality with in him.

Ash notices something happening with Harry. 'It is like what happened with me'. Ash thought to himself.

As the monster is about to go on a rampage on Harry. Harry fires green electricity at the monster. The monster gets hit directly as it is electrocuted. As it gets destroyed, Harry has a sense of pride on his face. "That monster really gotten electrocuted". Harry said to them. The Rangers nod in agreement as they teleport back to the cave.

Back at the cave, Harry looks at them as he nods to them. "I almost ran late because a couple of guys cornered me and wanted me to tell them why Daniel is not hanging out with his usual crowd. I refused to them a thing, and it made them really mad". Harry said to them. He sighs as he gets support by Mel.

Daniel frowns as he is angry about it. "Did they hit you"? Liz asks Harry. Verna and Kara looks like they are ready to kick their butts.

Harry shakes his head to them. "No I managed to sneak away when I got the alert". Harry said to them. As he explains who the guys are, Rory has a full mind to report them.

The teens gather around Harry as they are supporting him. "We will never betray you, Harry". Ash said to Harry. The others nod in agreement as they look at him. Harry smiles as he looks at them. He gets a strong feeling that he can start telling the others about things.

End Chapter

Yeah Harry bonded with Mel about being betrayed. Plus some Mel's past is revealed as well. Where did the electricity power comes from within Harry?

Next Chapter: The Tough Girls See the Other Side of Crimson


	22. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's notes: This capture contains abuse on animals. Adopt Don't Shop

Chapter 22: The Tough Girls See the Other Side of Crimson

Back at the castle, Zophicles frown as he is watching the latest monster being destroyed on the monitors. "Those rangers are becoming thorns in my side for the longest time. They have destroyed Khanstan and a couple of other tough monsters. I really need to have that new plan up and running soon". Zophicles said to himself. As he leaves the room, an energy signature faintly appears on the screen. It quickly vanishes again from the monitors.

In the lab, Dr. Eelmore is looking at the various files that got magically recovered. Zophicles went into the room. "What is your progress Dr. Eelmore"? Zophicles asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Zophicles as he has some monsters picked out. "Some of the monsters being picked out is going well. However the rest of them, it may need some more time. I want to pick out the best monster for each ranger". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as he can see that logic. "Yes that is a good and relevant point. Is there anything interesting about them"? Zophicles asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore has a smirk on his face. "As of matter of fact, there is some interesting about the red and pink. The red and pink has the same ranger ancestor. However I never did find out about the ranger ancestry from the crimson and navy rangers". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as it is something to think about. "It is very interesting to learn if those two does have a ranger ancestor. Plus it will be worth while to capture them. You did say that a pregnant woman did escape from your captivity years ago right". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Zophicles as he has an evil grin on his face. "Yes that little test subject of mine did in fact released her. If the crimson and navy rangers are the ones that gotten away before they were even born, they are the ones that gotten away". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles as he has a new plan in mind.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as things are shaping things up. "Do what you have to capture them, Dr. Eelmore". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore. He leaves the room as the evil doctor is getting to work on his new plan.

It is a Saturday morning at the Walker Residence, Daniel is walking by Ash's room as he is noticing Ash rolling down his pants leg to cover up a nasty scar on his knee. "Hey Ash, I am wondering why you have not told the others about your knee". Daniel asks Ash.

Ash looks at Daniel as he is wearing crimson polo shirt with tan cargo pants and tennis shoes. "You know why Daniel. It is the same reason why I can't play sports again especially soccer". Ash said to Daniel. He has a solemn but serious look on his face.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Ash. "Come on Ash, it has been three years since that happened. Plus that coach is banned from being involved with soccer on any level for a lifetime. Plus he and that partner of his are in jail serving their time on their animal cruelty charges". Daniel said to Ash as he is trying to lift his spirits up.

Ash looks at Daniel as he nods to him. "I know you are trying to lift my spirits. It is something that I have to live with for the rest of my life. They only cared about themselves. Plus you may never know when they get out or worse escape from prison". Ash said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Ash as he nods to him. He feels very bad for him. "I know, and Ash they deserve to know about it. I want you to try to think about it". Daniel said to Ash.

Ash looks at Daniel as he thinks about it. "I will think about it, but no promises about it. Where are you off to today anyways? I mean don't you usually hang out with your friends". Ash said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Ash as he shakes his head. "No, I have other plans, catch you later". Daniel said to Ash. He leaves the house as he is off. Ash shrugs as he is doing his homework.

Close by, Kara and Verna are walking together. They notice Daniel leaving as he is heading away from the house. "Hey Kara, have you ever wondered what the great Daniel Walker does on his Saturday or why he is not the over protective big brother over Ash even though he is the one who is 6 months older than him"? Verna asks Kara. Her eyes are bright blue for curiosity and knowledge.

Kara looks at Verna as she wants to know the same thing. "Yeah it does bother me that he is not as over protective of Ash like the big brother that he is". Kara said to Verna. The two girls are heading their way to the Walker house.

Just as Verna replies back to Kara, the orange cladded teen walks by them. "You know you shouldn't judge other people by their cover. Sometimes, that person that you are judging has something hidden that no even those that are close with knows". The orange cladded teen said to them as she goes on her own way in her eccentric and flamboyant style.

Kara and Verna went to the front door of the home as they ring the doorbell. As the door appears, it is Maggie Walker that opens the door. She looks kind of annoyed as she got visited by some of Daniel's crew. "Can I help you"? Maggie asks them.

"Is Daniel or possibly Ash home"? Kara asks Mrs. Walker. Verna nods as she looks at the woman.

Mrs. Walker is surprised as they even asked about Ash. She looks at Kara as something about her rings a bell. She looks at them like she is about to cry. "Ash is busy with homework, but you can find Daniel at the animal shelter". Mrs. Walker said to them.

Verna notices something about Mrs. Walker. "Thanks Mrs. Walker", Verna said to Maggie.

Kara is surprised by her demeanor. "The animal shelter in town", Kara said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at them. "Yes it is good that you two asked about Daniel and Ash. I will tell you a secret. I don't tell Daniel's crew members his whereabouts during the weekends and summer. Can I count on you two to keep it a secret"? Mrs. Walker asks them.

"Mom's the word", Kara and Verna said to Mrs. Walker. They are leaving the house.

It struck Kara really odd on why Mrs. Walker look at her like that. "Is it just me or did Mrs. Walker acted like she wanted to cry"? Kara asks Verna.

Verna looks at Kara as she nods to her. "Yeah it is like she knew you or something. It is like when a mother is reunited with a lost child". Verna said to Kara.

Kara nods as she did see that in her. "Yeah it is like she was about to cry when she saw me. It is very odd though". Kara said to Verna. Verna nods in agreement with Kara.

As they make it to the animal shelter, a woman looks at Kara and Verna. "Hey girls, are you here to volunteer for the day. We can always use the extra volunteers". The woman said to them.

"Yeah what do you need us to do"? Verna asks the woman. They are curious about it.

The woman looks at them as she nods to them. "Just give the animals here some love and play time. Plus it is an adoption day here and there is not enough volunteers". The woman said to them.

Kara and Verna look at each other as they nod to her. "We love to do it". Kara said to the woman. Verna nods as they are going to learn more than they know.

The woman smiles to them as she looks at them. "Just sign in here and what size tee shirt do you wear"? The woman asks them.

As the girls did just that, they are given tee shirts to put on. They are being shown around the animal shelter. Kara notices a picture of Daniel and Ash on a wall titled True Heroes Against Animal Cruelty. "Is that Daniel and Ash Walker"? Kara asks the woman.

"Yep that's them, are you friends with them"? The woman asks them. She is intrigued by it.

"We are friends with them but it is mostly with Ash. We are getting to know Daniel a bit more". Verna said to the woman.

The woman looks at them as she smiles to them. "They are great young men. They both a lot of courage especially for animals. They caught two people abusing animals, and they even put them behind bars with their testimony". The woman said to them.

Kara and Verna are deeply surprised by this as they never knew this about them. "What, when was this"? Kara asks the woman as they want to know more.

The woman looks at them as they did not know. "It was about three years ago. I thought either Daniel or Ash told you both about it". The woman said to them. The girls shrugs as they did not know.

"We honestly had no idea about it". Verna said to the woman.

The woman sighs as she looks at them. "It is their stories though". The woman said to them. Kara and Verna look at each other as they got started helping with the animals in the shelter.

A couple of hours later, both girls has been having fun as they are being called to lunch. Daniel looks at them as he is surprised by it. "Hey Kara, hey Verna, this is a huge surprise". Daniel said to them as he sits with them.

Kara and Verna nods as they look at him. "Yeah I did not know that you come here often". Kara said to Daniel.

Verna nods as she looks at Daniel. "It is very unexpected". Verna said to Daniel. She is curious how he got involved with it.

Daniel looks at them as he nods to them. "Yeah coming here is my safe haven actually. It is the one place I can be away from that crew of people at school". Daniel said to them.

Kara nods as she can see that from him. "Daniel can we ask you a personal question"? Kara asks Daniel. Verna nods as she wants to know as well.

Daniel looks at them as he shrugs to them. "Go ahead then", Daniel said to Kara and Verna.

Kara looks at Daniel as she nods to him. "Why are you not the over protective big brother of Ash like you should be even though you are 6 months older than him"? Kara asks Daniel as it is a question that's on Verna's mind as well.

Daniel looks at them as it is a sensitive subject. "I am the older brother, and I should have been the over protective big brother. The truth is Ash is the over protective on me. He is the responsible, studious, and the realist while I am the optimistic, some what reckless, and too curious for my own good. Plus I am sensitive about Ash as well. I hate it when other kids at school call Ash the other Walker. I never said anything to them because they see him as someone who got stuck to my family seeing that we don't look alike". Daniel said to them as he is genuinely sensitive about Ash.

Kara and Verna are deeply surprised to see this side in Daniel. "I had no idea that you are sensitive". Kara said to Daniel. Verna nods as her eyes are bright orange as he is telling the truth.

Verna looks at Daniel as she has a question. "What's stopping you from being the tough over protective big brother to Ash"? Verna asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at them as some of this is Ash's story as well. "What I have to tell you two is something Ash should tell you as well. It all started three years ago. Ash used to be the soccer kid. He took to soccer like it was second nature to him. I thought he was a professional soccer player in a former life or something. When ever he took the field, you can tell that something was going to happen. Ash was quick, agile, and very sneaky with the ball. He was able to dodge players on the other team. Plus he was on a traveling soccer team and being that good. Ash and I used to go on runs every morning as training. On this particular morning, we found a dog that was malnourished and beaten like someone abused it. The dog was abandoned and ditched on the side of the road. Anyways, we did something for it by taking to the vet. As the vet came to talk to us, an animal humane and protection came to talk to us as well. The man was impressed by us taking action on bringing the animal there. However the dog couldn't be saved because it was in rough shape. Not only it was abused by a person, it was used in dog fights as well. It was a shock to us that it was treated like that. We pretty much decided right then and there to volunteer at the animal shelter in our free time. Over time, we gotten to know everyone here and the animals as well. Plus in that time, we keep finding more dogs in the same area with the same conditions. Plus we even discovered newborn puppies that has been separated from its mother. To the Animal Humane and Protection Officers, it is a ditching ground to someone who has been doing it. The evidence was there but they needed to catch him. One morning, like always Ash and I went on our run. We wanted to see who it was that kept on ditching abused animals along the road. We saw a SUV pulling over and these two guys throwing two dogs at the ground. As we told them the license plate of the vehicle, the Animal Humane Protection officers went after them. It turns out that the two guys are ring leaders of their own dog fighting ring. Ash and I testified against them in court. However what we did not realize that there was one more person involved". Daniel said to Kara and Verna.

Kara and Verna nod to him as they realize what the woman said is true about Daniel and Ash being heroes of the animals. "Wow, you and Ash really care about the animals here". Kara said to Daniel. "Yeah it who was that other person that was involved"? Verna asks Daniel as her eyes are bright orange.

Daniel looks at them as he nods to them. "It was a soccer coach from that traveling soccer league. For that part of the story, you will have to ask Ash. It is not my place to tell. I may not be the tough over protective big brother to Ash, but I do protect him in my own way". Daniel said to them.

Kara and Verna nods to Daniel as they are starting to understand him. "It is like we are seeing another side of you we did not know that you have Daniel". Kara said to Daniel.

Verna nods in agreement as she looks at Daniel. "Yeah there is more to you than meets the eye". Verna said to Daniel.

Daniel smiles at them like the three of them has bonded. A couple of the Animal Humane Protection Officers went up to Daniel. "Hey Daniel we got a call". The officers said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he has a serious look on his face. "I will talk to you guys later". Daniel said to them. As he gets up from the table, Kara and Verna are deeply surprised by Daniel's facial expression. They see him leaving with the officers. "I wonder where they are going". Kara said to Verna.

Verna shrugs as she does not know. "I don't know Kara. We learned a lot more about Daniel than we realize. He is more than a big dog on campus with being a jock". Verna said to Kara. Kara nods as she is starting to see more to Daniel that mets the eyes.

End Chapter

I decided to make this a filler chapter. Plus it is likely that the next chapter will be a filler as well. What is Ash's part to the story about with Daniel? Plus what is Dr. Eelmore planning for the Crimson and Navy Rangers?

Next Chapter: Yellow and Blue's Strength of Compassion for Navy


	23. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: this chapter does contain the mentions of suicide.

Chapter 23: Yellow and Blue's Strength of Compassion for Navy

That Saturday night, Mel is with her dad as they are spending time together. Every Saturday night, the two of them always have a movie night whether it is going to the movies or staying in. "This is great to be out of that other town dad". Mel said to her dad.

The man nods as he looks at Mel. "I have to agree with that honey". The man said to Mel. Just as the movie is about to start, the phone rings.

Mel looks at her dad as she knows when a phone call comes in a bad time. It usually means it comes at a bad time. Her dad went to answer the phone. Mel studies her dad's expression on his face during these calls. However his face is a bit somber and solemn like something bad has happened.

"I never thought that would happen to him. Can you give me the arrangements when it has been made". The man said to the person over the phone.

As the man writes it down, he has an angry look on his face as his ex wife is mentioned as he receives more news as well. "I always figured that she cheated on me, but I never realizes it was with more people that she did not mention about. Plus I am glad that I am not the father of that baby". The man said to the person over the phone.

As the phone call continues, the man sighs as he notices that Mel is getting concerned. "Thank you for telling me this. Now the divorce can be finalized quicker. I am deeply sorry for your loss". The man said to the person over the phone.

It is not long that the phone call ends. The man sighs as he looks at his daughter. Mel looks at him as she knows that something is wrong. "Dad what's wrong"? Mel asks him.

The man looks at Mel as he nods to her. "That was my divorce lawyer, your ex boyfriend's father. He told me that Freddie has passed away this evening. He committed suicide". The man said to Mel.

Mel is shocked as it hits her core. Freddie was her ex boyfriend and ex best friend that betrayed her. "What, Freddie was not the kind of guy that would take his own life. There has to be some sort of mistake". Mel said to her dad as she is upset.

The man shakes his head to Mel. "It is not a mistake, Melissa. I know how much Freddie meant to you". The man said to Mel as he called her by her legal name.

Mel looks at her dad as she is trying to process it. "How did this happen or even lead up to the suicide"? Mel asks him.

The man sighs as he looks at Mel. He knows that he has to be honest and up front with her. "Miranda, she had the DNA on the fetus to determine the gender of the baby and for any genetic conditions. Plus now the DNA paternity can be determined as well. It turns out that Freddie and I are not the father of her baby girl. When Freddie learned about it, he was devastated because some other guy is becoming the father of the baby girl. His parents told Freddie that Miranda took advantage of him. They even planned to take him to a therapist to sort it out. They found him in his room and he hanged himself. He did leave a suicide note behind as well". The man said to Mel.

Mel is in shock as she learned more about it. She is crying as she lost him even deeper. "What I have always wanted some closure on why he betrayed me to be with that slut. It seems like now I won't get that". Mel said to him. She is crying as she lays her head on the couch.

The man sighs as he tries to comfort her. "I know I want to know that too, honey". The man said to Mel as it is going to be a long night.

The next day, the teens are at the park as they are hanging out together. Ash notices that Mel is not here with them as he is getting concerned about her. "Have you guys seen Mel"? Ash asks them.

The teens look at each other as they shake their head to Ash. "No, I texted her last night to see if she is going to come over to hang with us. I did not get a text back from her". Mari said to them.

Aiden looks at Mari as he thinks logically about it. "Maybe she went to bed when the text got sent". Aiden said to Mari.

The teens shrug as it could be a number of things. "That's true, plus she could have been a heavy sleeper and didn't hear the alert on her phone". Daniel said to them.

Ash nods as he thinks about the strange girl that came up to them at odd times. "Have you guys gotten strange encounters with an eccentric but flamboyant teenage girl that has been giving us advice"? Ash asks them.

The teens look at Ash as the subject got changed. "You know we both had that encounter with her just yesterday. It was at an odd timing, but what she told Verna and me really made us think that there is a lot more to person than meets the eye and never judging a book by its cover. It is especially true about you Daniel". Kara said to them.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "It is a huge eye opener on both of us". Verna said to them.

Harry looks at them as he thought about his moment. "I also had that strange encounter as well. I was with Mel when we talked. It turns out that we both have something in common about being betrayed by people that we thought we called friends". Harry said to them.

Ash nods as he thinks back to his strange encounter. "You know when I had that strange encounter with her. I was with Daniel. She said things about the journey to brotherhood being difficult and sometimes all it needed is a good brotherly moment". Ash said to them.

The teens look at each other as the only people who has not had it is Aiden, Mari, Liz, and Will. "Well whenever those moments happen, it is like you guys are bonding with either Mel or you Daniel". Will said to them.

Mari nods in agreement with Will. "I agree with Will. It maybe it will happen for all of us". Mari said to them.

Aiden nods as he spots Mel heading towards them. "Hey guys, Mel is coming". Aiden said to them.

The teens turn as they see her. They went up towards her. However Mel's expression on her face is sad and somber. Liz and Will spots it. "Mel what's wrong"? Liz asks Mel.

Mel looks at them as she is still processing it. "I learned awful news and I am still processing it". Mel said to them.

Will looks at Mel as he wants to help her. "What is it"? Will asks Mel. He does have that opening heart to listen.

Aiden looks at them as he knows that this is for Liz and Will. "Guys let's give them some privacy". Aiden said to them. The teens look at Aiden as it they nod.

The teens leave as Liz, Will, and Mel are walking towards a pond. It is kind of quiet walking over as all the sudden the same girl from before walks by them. "Compassion for others is your strength to lift the sad spirits from others". The girl said to them. She walks away from them in her style.

The three of them as they look at each other. "I am guessing that is the strange encounter that Ash and the others are talking about". Liz said to them. They nod in agreement.

They went to sit down by a pond. "What's wrong Mel"? Will asks Mel. He is right by her side as he smiles to her.

Mel looks at Will as Liz nods to her. "Last night, my dad gotten a phone call from his divorce lawyer. My dad and my stepmom Miranda are getting a divorce. He gotten some news that he did not expect to hear". Mel said to them.

Liz looks at Mel as she is curious on what the news is. "What kind of news"? Liz asks Mel. She has a feeling that it is nothing but good.

Mel sighs as she looks at them. "My ex boyfriend Freddie, the divorce lawyer's son passed away in a suicide. He hanged himself". Mel said to them. She is crying as she is still processing it.

Will looks at Mel as he is supporting her. "I am sorry about him. Was he battling depression or some other mental illness"? Will asks Mel.

Mel looks at them as she shakes her head. "Freddie was a fun loving guy. We have been best friends for years, and we had feelings for each other for more than being friends to become boyfriend and girlfriend. He was there for me when my dad starting dating Miranda that became my stepmother. Miranda was not that mother figure that I needed, and she was very controlling of me and my appearance. What I did not know that she and Freddie had a secret relationship. My dad and I caught them having sex on my bed. My dad kicked them out and I ended my friendship with Freddie. It turns out that Miranda gotten pregnant with her first child. Apparently Freddie learned that he is not the father of the child. He got so devastated about it. He could not listen to his parents that Miranda was using him, manipulating him, and cheating on him. His parents were going to take him to a therapist about it. The kicker is that the baby is not my dad's either. It like ever since Miranda has come into our lives, she turned our lives upside down. Now that is out the divorce will be finalized. At the same time, I will never get the closure on why he betrayed me. It is not fair". Mel said to them.

Liz looks at Mel as she is very supportive of her. "I am sorry about Freddie. Your ex step mother must be a real witch to steal him away from you. You are not going to handle this alone". Liz said to Mel.

Will nods as he looks at Mel. "I did attempt to kill myself when I was 13. I am still fighting my depression. Freddie must have gotten deeply misguided by your ex step mom to do that". Will said to Mel.

As Will and Liz gives Mel a hug, the others comes back as they see the it. "Is everything alright"? Ash asks Mel. The others nod as they look at Mel.

Mel looks at them as she gets encouragement from Will and Liz to tell them about it. As she told them about it, the others are right by her side. Mel is surrounded by her new friends as she is not alone anymore.

End Chapter

I also turning this chapter into a filler as well. Don't worry the monster and evil will be back in the next chapter. Will Miranda return to create chaos and drama for Mel?

Next Chapter: Too Different to Bond with Crimson and Navy


	24. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: Too Different to Bond with Crimson and Navy

Back at the castle, Zophicles is doing some work on the the monitors. As he looks on the screen, Zophicles notices an energy signature in orange but it is a lot stronger. "What that can't be right". Zophicles said to himself as he tries to narrow down the energy signature. However it quickly vanishes from the monitor.

Zophicles frowns as it is something that he is not aware of. "How could there be an orange energy signature that I did not know that even existed". Zophicles said to himself.

Claradona walks into the room as she notices her master being stumped. "Master Wizard Zophicles, you seem to be troubled". Claradona said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Claradona as he nods to her. "It seems there is a strange energy signature that seems to vanish in the human town. I want you to investigate it". Zophicles said to Claradona.

Claradona nods as she gets the assignment. "Yes of course Master Wizard Zophicles", Claradona said to Zophicles as she leaves the castle.

Zophicles nods as he went to the monster chamber. "I want you to attack and destroy the Rangers". Zophicles said to the monster.

The monster nods as it looks at Zophicles. "It will be my pleasure". The monster said to Zophicles as it leaves the castle.

That night, Mari is at Verna's house for dinner as they are in her room. She spots the necklace as it is an interesting piece of jewelry. "Wow that's an interesting necklace", Mari said to Verna.

Verna looks at the necklace as it is an unusual one. "Yeah I got it cleaned but I have not found the occasion to wear it yet". Verna said to Mari.

The necklace is a gold chained necklace with an unique pendant on it. The pendant is an odd shaped pendant. The main part is red and silver with the symbols of fire and metal. It has blue angel wings with red musical notes on it.

Mari is admiring the necklace. "The necklace seems to fit you in the most unique way, Verna". Mari said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at it. "Yeah I get the feeling that it is meant to be worn, but I just don't understand why though". Verna said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at Verna. "Maybe you will find the reasons why though". Mari said to Verna. Verna nods as she looks at Mari. "Thanks Mari", Verna said to Mari as the two had dinner with Verna's parents.

That Monday morning, Aiden is walking in the school building. He notices Mel and Daniel with the others. He spots Mari as she looks at the others. "Hey Mari", Aiden said to Mari.

Mari looks at Aiden as she nods to him. "Hey Aiden, how was the rest of your weekend"? Mari asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Mari as he nods to her. He glances at the others, and something is on his mind. "It went ok". Aiden said to Mari.

Mari looks at Aiden as she can see that something is bothering him. "Is something wrong"? Mari asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Mari as she nailed it in the head. "Does it bother you that you have not bonded with either Daniel or Mel yet? It kind of bothers me". Aiden said to Mari.

Mari looks at Aiden as she has thought about it. She looks down on herself as she thinks about it. "Yeah, it does bother me that I have not bonded with them yet". Mari said to Aiden.

As the bell rings to go to class, Aiden and Mari sighs as they have to catch up later. "Talk to you later", Aiden said to Mari. Mari nods as she heads to her class. What they did not realize that the strange orange cladded teen sees them.

"Looks like I am a bit late to help them. I can always talk to them later. Besides just because you are different doesn't mean you can't bond with someone who is different from you". The girl said to them as she walks to class.

Aiden and Mari hears it as they are confused. "Did someone just say something"? Mari asks Aiden.

Aiden shrugs as he looks at Mari. He is looking for logical students. "Yeah but I couldn't tell who it was. It maybe it has been that girl that the others has the strange encounter with". Aiden said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at Aiden. "Yeah maybe, it would be great if we knew her name". Mari said to Aiden as they continue to class.

At gym class, the teens are playing dodge ball. The rangers are on the same team. Mari and Mel are already out as they got hit. "You must be Mel. I know we have not gotten to know each other yet". Mari said to Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at the white ranger. "Yeah, I suppose we have not gotten to know each other yet". Mel said to Mari.

Mari nods as she notices Ash as he is still in the game. "Yeah I guess the time has not presented to fully getting to each other. Plus we are different personality wise". Mari said to Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at Mari. "Yeah we are different personality wise, but we are on the same team". Mel said to Mari.

As they watch the game, things are bound to get ugly. As the ball hits Liz , she take the hard hit from a crew friend of Daniel's as she lands on the ground. The ball hit her in the face. Her nose is bleeding

Aiden glares at the guy as is getting furious. "What was that for? Throwing it at someone's head is against the rule". Aiden asks the guy as he is very angry at the guy.

Daniel is stunned by Aiden's sudden change in demeanor. He rushes over to him. "Woah man calm down", Daniel said to Aiden.

Aiden is being held back by Daniel is he is struggling to break free. The guy that threw the ball laughs nervously at him. "You must like that loser so much nerd". The guy said to Aiden.

Verna and the others are stunned by this development. "Woah who would have thought that Aiden can go that angry". Verna said to them.

Ash nods as he has no idea. "Yeah but I don't know how much longer Daniel can hold him back". Ash said to them.

Liz looks at them as she got up. "Guys I have to calm him down". Liz said to them. The teens are stunned as they are nervous about it.

Will looks at Liz as he is not sure about it. "What Liz, he could hurt you". Will said to Liz.

Harry looks at Will as he nods to him. "Yeah I mean he is very angry". Harry said to Liz.

Liz looks at them as she is going in. "Guys, I am the only one that can do this". Liz said to them.

Ash looks at them as he trust Liz. "Do what you have to Liz". Ash said to Liz. Liz nods to Ash.

Mel and Mari looks at what is happening. "Do you think she can handle this"? Mel asks Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at Mel. "I trust Ash and his decision Mel". Mari said to Mel. Mel sighs as she watches it.

The PE teacher glares at the guy. "That's enough, consider yourself with a detention", the PE teacher said to the guy that threw the ball at Liz's head.

Liz got up as she notices Daniel trying to hold Aiden back. "Aiden calm down", Liz said as she went to Aiden.

Aiden sees Liz as he calms down. Daniel is deeply surprised by this as he had no idea. "Are you alright Liz"? Aiden asks Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Aiden. "Yeah nothing that the nurse won't fix". Liz said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he calms down. "You can let me go now, Daniel". Aiden said to Daniel. Daniel is stunned as he releases him. 'He is back to his calm and laid back self after Liz calmed him down'. Daniel thought to himself as he is wondering about that.

Daniel looks at Aiden as he wants to get to know him better. "Aiden, can I talk to you in private"? Daniel asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Daniel as they went to a private area. "Sure what's on your mind"? Aiden asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Aiden as he is going to be upfront. "You surprise me Aiden. You are normally a calm and kind hearted guy, but when you gotten angry that the guy who hurt Liz, you have a force to be reckoned with. It is very different to me. I mean you nearly gotten out from my grip". Daniel said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at Daniel. "Well Liz is the only one that can calm me down for personal reasons, Daniel. She does not know why though". Aiden said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Aiden as he nods to him. "Aiden, what would happen when you get so angry like that again, but Liz is not there to calm you down? Who would calm you down"? Daniel asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Daniel as it is something he has not thought about. "I have not thought about it that much to be honest with you. Liz is an important person in my life. Don't you have an important person in your life"? Aiden asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Aiden as it something to think about. "Ash is an important person in my life even though there are others as that want to pull me away into their world. Although when you were going like that, it is like you are about to unleash the beast within. Maybe you should let other people help calm you down besides Liz". Daniel said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at Daniel. "I will consider it Daniel". Aiden said to Daniel. He is starting to connect and bond with Daniel that is a bit differently.

After school at the cave, the teens are sparring under Melissa's watchful eye while Rory is on the computer doing some research. He is getting a startling discovery when the alarm is going off.

The teens hears it as they went to the monitor. It shows a dangerous beast like monster going on a rampage in downtown Aurora Cove. "Geez that thing is making damage without moving". Daniel said to them.

The teens look at it. "Well we need to tame this thing and fast". Ash said to them. They leave the cave to the battle.

Melissa looks at Rory as she notices the strange expression on his face. "Rory what's wrong"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as he shows it to her. "Lately, I have been noticing a strange signature on the map. At first it was faint, now it is getting stronger and stronger. It is in a bright orange color. Secondly when the Rangers has been in battle, they have unleashed a mysterious power that has been destroying the monster. Ever since Daniel and Mel joined the team, the mysterious power comes out from the others. It makes me wonder if the mysterious power has a connection to ranger ancestry". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at the monitors as she thinks about it. "Maybe we should ask the Wizards about this orange signature. Plus we should ask the Rangers if they have felt differently since Daniel and Mel joined the team". Melissa said to Rory. Rory nods as he does just that.

Downtown Aurora Cove, the teens are face to face with the beast like monster. "Geez, this thing is just like the other monsters that has been coming at us, fugly, and very tough". Aiden said to them.

The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The beast roars at them signaling that the battle is getting started. As it is charging in, it is swiping the Rampigs like it does not care that they are there to fight against the rangers.

The rangers are stunned as the foot soldiers are being defeated by the beast monster. "Geez looks like it didn't care who or what is in front of it". Harry said to them as he tries to dodge it.

Ash frowns as this beast can create a lot of damage to the buildings and cars. "Guys we need to lead this thing away from downtown to a different location so it won't make too much damage". Ash said to them.

"Plus we need to watch his movements as well". Aiden said to them to back up on Ash's plan.

"Right", the teens said in unison as they work on doing just that.

The beast monster roars as it follows the rangers to the outskirts of town. As it is eyeing at them to pound, it right away charges in at Harry.

Harry barely dodges it as he skids to the ground. He gets back up again as he sends his green electricity at the beast monster.

The beast monster takes the hit with its hands. However the beast is not effected by it. "No way, that did not do a thing". Harry said to them.

The Rangers frown as it is different. Verna has some fireballs in her hands. "If electricity won't work maybe fire will". Verna said to them. As the fireballs are ready in her hands, it has musical notes in them like it is rock and roll music. She throws it at the beast monster.

The beast monster hits the fireballs down like it is nothing. It roars at Verna as it rams into her like a bulldozer.

Verna is sent back flying as she took a hard hit. "Verna", Kara said to her as she sees her demorped. Kara glares at the monster. "You are going to pay for that fugly". She sends a spirit of pterodactyl at the beast monster.

Again the beast monster hits it down like it is super powered. "No effect like the others". Daniel said to them.

Will glares at the monster as he tries something. He transforms his weapon in to a slayer's weapon. He fires a silver fire bullet at the beast monster.

The beast monster gets hit by the silver fire bullet. However it is is still keep going like it is nothing. Liz feels something within her as she sends wild thick yellow vines at the monster.

The rangers are surprised by the vines as Liz is trying to push the monster back. "Guys I don't know how much I can keep this up". Liz said to them. She is putting a lot of effort into it.

The beast monster roars as it got through the vines as it is aiming to pummel Liz. Daniel and Mel gets her out of the way in time from the monster.

"We need to be more aggressive on this guys". Ash said to them. The Rangers nod as they look at him.

"Yeah but how are we going to do that. We need more fire power to take down that thing". Daniel said to them.

Mari and Aiden look at each other as they glare at the monster. "We have to destroy that thing together. We bonded differently with Daniel and Mel". Mari said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he sees that Liz is with an injured Verna. "You are right Mari. We did bonded with Daniel and Mel in a different way". Aiden said to Mari.

As the beast monster glares at the black and white Rangers, it charges in at them. Mari and Aiden feels a mysterious power within them. Mari is in a warriors stance of a knight while Aiden has a beast warrior within him.

As the two of them charges in at the monster, they are fight back together. Plus with each blow on the monster, it has more effect on the it than the others could.

"Woah look at them go", Mel said to them. She is admiring it in Mari.

"Yeah he is really going at it with a beast of his own". Daniel said to them.

The monster roars at them again as it is about to be destroyed. Mari and Aiden finish the monster off with their mysterious power. The beast monster is destroyed to black dust.

The rangers are glad that the monster is defeated. "Way to go guys", The Rangers said to Mari and Aiden.

Mari and Aiden nods as they look at them. "Thanks guys, we just found a different way to destroy the monster". Mari said to them. Aiden nods in agreement with Mari as they head back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Rory and Melissa sees them returning. "Good job on destroying that monster. However, have you guys felt differently or use mysterious powers that you didn't know that you had"? Melissa asks them.

The teens nod as they look at their mentors. "Yeah we all have bonded with either Daniel or Mel. We all felt a mysterious power, and it was that power that was used in the battle". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods in agreement with Ash. "Yeah we even had a strange encounter with a teenage girl in orange. It may have been an awkward time, but what she said to us made a lot of sense". Aiden said to Melissa.

Melissa is puzzled by this as she looks at them. "Umm, you guys need to reach out to this girl. Plus after a grueling battle like this, all of you need to take it easy and keep on guard. You may never know what will come next". Melissa said to them. The teens nod as they leave the Cave.

Cyrus went up towards Rory as he is stumped about the orange signature. "I have consulted with the other wizards about the orange signature. We are not aware of this power source. Plus we will be looking through our ancient books to see if we missed something that should have been brought to our attention long ago". Cyrus said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at Cyrus. "I see, if this person who has this, it will give them a reason to attack her". Melissa said to them. She is wondering who teenage girl that the teens spoke about. 'Who is she and why do I get the feeling that she is going to be a ranger'? Melissa thought to herself as she has more questions than answers.

End Chapter

Yeah Aiden bonded with Daniel and Mari bonded with Mel. I have a poll set up concerning the name of the teenage girl in orange. Will Verna find her answers about her necklace? Plus will the teens reach out to the teenage girl in orange.

Next Chapter: Strike of the Twisted Doctor Part 1


	25. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: Strike of the Twisted Doctor Part 1

At the castle, Dr. Eelmore has everything ready as he has two incubator like tables. There are restrains that are waiting to be used. "Everything is set for my plan to get to the crimson and navy rangers". Dr. Eelmore said to himself.

Zophicles walks in the room as he sees the incubator tables. "I take it everything is ready to go". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at Zophicles. "Yes, I need a suitable place to do it. If the Rangers come here, they will automatically know where it is for future rescues and final battles". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he thinks about it. "You are right about that. I do not want the rangers finding this place". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he gets the tables. "I will find a place to keep them. Plus I will pick a monster that will keep the Rangers busy". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as Dr. Eelmore leaves with his incubators with him with his powers. "It won't be long until I discover them and to see if they are the twins that gotten away". Dr. Eelmore said to himself as his plan is starting to unfold.

Back at the Cave, Melissa and Rory are on the computer as they are trying to find the orange signature. Rory turns to Melissa as he sees the uneasy look on her face. "Is something wrong Melissa"? Rory asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as she shakes her head. "Not really, I got a bad feeling that my estranged uncle is still alive after all this time being on the lam. It is like he is becoming one of those villains that keeps coming back like Xolicernic". Melissa said to him.

Rory nods as he remembers about her ordeal. "What do you remember when you freed that woman from that place before you were"? Rory asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as it is hard for her to talk about sometimes. "Well, I was just a kid then, and I was scared out of my wits. Something in me told me to free here. I was not sure if it was those saintly figures or something else entirely". Melissa said to Rory.

Jarisida appears to them as she looks at Melissa. "I know you were guided by the saints. However I was the one that I chose the woman to be freed". Jarisida said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Jarisida as she is confused by it. "I don't understand". Melissa said to the fairy. She is wondering about it.

Jarisida looks at Melissa as she has a strange feeling that someone is coming. "When the woman was taken, I sensed that my chosen two were in serious danger. I had to find a way for the woman to be freed from that place without that human suspecting it was a magical being. When I saw you, I knew it was you that freed her. When I saw her running away from that place, I knew that her twins will be safe and away from that man that cruelly punished you". Jarisida said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Jarisida as she is starting to put things together. "The crimson and navy are you chosen two. Daniel and Mel are twins aren't they". Melissa said to Jarisida.

Jarisida looks at Melissa as she has figured it out. "Yes they are Melissa. Although, they are not the only set of twins on the team, but they don't know that they are a set of twins". Jarisida said to Melissa.

Rory looks at Melissa and Jarisida as he is confused by all of this. "What do mean there is another set of twins on the team"? Rory asks Jarisida.

Jarisida looks at Rory as she nods to him. "The Crimson and Navy rangers are not the only set of twins on the team. The other set of twins has to figure out that they are twins themselves.

Twins of the Neo Defenders Powers

One set of the Twins are Freed by the Saved Rescuer

The other set of twins are a part of the Eight along with the Saved Rescuer

Both sets of twins are separated

Both sets of twins are reunited to fight against evil

As the Evil Doctor Strikes

It is the Saved Rescuer that protects the Freed Twins

From Ever Falling into the Evil Doctor's hands

To receive the same harm as the twins within the eight

Jarisida said to them as she vanishes from them.

Melissa and Rory looks at each other as they realize that trouble might be coming very soon. "Under no circumstances that Daniel and Mel to be by themselves at school tomorrow". Melissa said to Rory. She has a full mind to confront the evil doctor alone.

Rory frowns as he sees Melissa leaving the Cave. "Melissa wait", Rory said to her. However she has already left the headquarters. He has a bad feeling about this as he grabs his phone.

"Hello", Monty said to Rory. He is at his home that he shares with Melissa.

"I need you to check on Melissa. I got a bad feeling that the enemy is going to strike soon. Plus it looks like she wants to face it alone". Rory said to Monty.

"This is not good Rory. I will find her". Monty said to Rory.

As the phone call ends, Rory sighs as he realizes that thing could get ugly for the teens. He grabs his stuff as he leaves the cave.

The next day at school, the teens are in their home room class as they notice Mr. MacFarland acting a bit strange like he is nervous about something. "What's with Mr. Mac"? Daniel asks Ash as he and the others are sitting together.

Ash looks at Mr. MacFarland as he notices that something is bothering him. "I am not sure what it is to be honest". Ash said to them.

The teens look at each other as all the sudden Verna is getting a vision as she puts her hand on her forehead. Liz looks as Verna as she is stepping in to help her.

Vision

Dr. Eelmore is setting up a trap to lure out the crimson and navy rangers at an abandoned warehouse. However Melissa shows I know who you really are. You are not getting to the Freed Twins like you did to the twins within the eight". Melissa said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Melissa like it is very strangely happy to see her. "It has been at least 9 years since I had you held captive. If those mall cops did not show up, you would have been in this incubator like another child that I had my eye on to capture. It is too bad though because he lived in a different city. Plus since I have a monster attacking the rangers, it won't be long until it captures the twins that I want here". Dr. Eelmore said to Melissa.

End Vision

Verna is confused as her head hurts. The teens look at each other as they look at Verna. "What did you see"? Aiden asks Verna.

Verna looks at them as she is confused by it. "I saw Melissa and the evil doctor. It looked like a battle is going to take place. There was these two incubator tables that he had, but it was empty. The evil doctor said something about having the freed twins". Verna said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are a bit confused by it. "What did he meant by freed twins"? Will asks Verna.

Kara nods as it is very confusing to her as well. "Did Melissa say anything strange as well"? Kara asks Verna.

Verna looks at Kara as she nods to her. "Yeah she said that you are not getting to the Freed Twins like you did to the twins within the eight". Verna said to them.

The teens are stumped by it as they look at each other. "The twins within the eight, are you saying that there could be two sets of twins"? Harry asks Verna.

Verna looks at Harry as she gives him a look. "No I mean triplets within the eight. Yes I do mean that there are two sets of twins". Verna said to Harry like she snapped at him.

Liz looks at Verna as she has that big sister role. "You could be less snappy about it". Liz said to Verna.

Verna looks at Liz as shrugs to her. "Sorry I just don't understand the super cryptic messages". Verna said to them. Harry nods as he understands.

Mari looks at each other as she thinks about something else. "Maybe the twins within the eight has the same scars but the freed twins doesn't have the scars like we do". Mari said to them.

Mel nods as it is a logical explanation. "I am with Mari. Plus it would be logical to find out who has them to compare it to those that doesn't". Mel said to them.

Daniel nod as he looks at Mel. "Yeah we should probably do it at the headquarters after school". Daniel said to them.

The teens nod as the bell rings for them to go to class.

At lunch the eccentric teenage girl in an orange cladded is walking towards her seat. She notices the teens sitting together. 'They are a strong group. I can't interfere with that'. The girl though to herself. As she sits at a table, it is not long that other teens spots her. "Why are you sitting at our table? Last time we checked you don't sit here". A mean girl said to the girl.

The girl looks at the mean girl as some other people from Daniel's crew joins in. "Well, since you names are not in a gold plated that that installed to the table itself, you can't really say that this table is yours to claim to sit at". The girl said to them as she is plays it off like it is nothing.

The guy gives a look at the girl. "Look you obviously don't fit in with us. Unless you tell us why Daniel has been sitting with them especially with the Other Walker". The guy said to the girl.

The girl looks at them as she continues to toy around with them. "Wow, even the popular crowd can play the desperate card like a wannabe. I guess everyone in the cool crowd is a wannabe now. Plus my loyalty can't be persuaded by the desperate card". The girl said to them as she is continuing to toy with them.

The guys in the crew has fist ready. "You are going to wish you have not called us the desperate wannabe". The mean girl said to the girl.

It is not long that Ash and the others turn as they see this. "Is that the girl that we all had that strange encounter with"? Ash asks them.

The teens nod as it is not long that some of Daniel's crew friends are messing with her. "Yeah but it looks like are about to bully her". Aiden said to them.

Daniel frowns as he has it enough. "I can't take it anymore". Daniel said to them. They are getting up as they see the crew taking the girl out from the lunchroom. "Lets go guys", Ash said to them.

Outside close to the dumpster, the crew are taking the girl. "You will be taught a lesson on not messing with us". The guy said to the girl.

The girl already has her clothes ruined by the food and her hair is wet from the milk. It is like she is not bothered by the fact that her clothes are ruined at all.

"What's wrong with you, you are not even upset about us ruining your stupid outfit". The mean girl said to the girl like she is trying to taunt her.

The girl rolls her eyes as she looks at her. "You must be so desperate to see me cry after something like that. You must be losing your touch". The girl said to them.

The guy frowns as he pushes her to the ground. The girl takes a stumble as she is alone. "You are alone and no one is here to protect you. After we done with you, you will be crying like a normal loser". The guy said to the girl.

Just as he is about to punch her, it gets stopped by Daniel. The crew is shocked by it. "Daniel", the guy said to him. Plus the others are defending the girl as Kara, Verna, and Liz look like they are ready to kick butt.

Daniel looks at the group as he is not happy. "Leave her alone", Daniel said to the guy.

The guy is stunned as he looks at him. "Daniel, why are you hanging out with them especially the other Walker and that new girl look alike"? The guy said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at the guy as Mel joins him. "Mel and I have been shown what true friendship is all about. Plus I have been shown what kind of people you really are. I rather be their friends than being your crew leader. From now on, none of you are considered as a friend to me. If I even see you messing with one of my friends especially Ash who is my little brother. I will be in his corner along with Aiden, Kara, and Verna. It also includes Will, Harry, Liz, and Mari as well. It will include her as well". Daniel said to them.

The guy is stunned as he turns at Mel. "If I can get to that loser, it will be you". The guy said to Mel. Just as he throws a punch at her.

Mel blocks it from him. "No you won't. Daniel and I look alike we may not know why, but it bothers all of you to be so desperate and jealous. You do not mess with my friends either and that includes her as well. By the way, there is a teacher behind you". Mel said to them.

It is not long that Mr. MacFarland shows up as the crew turns around. "All of you to the principal's office", Mr. MacFarland said to them. The crew frowns as they leave.

The teens sigh as they look at the girl. "Are you ok? I mean they ruined your outfit". Ash said as he gives her a hand.

The girl smiles as they do see her. "Clothes and hair can be cleaned off, and I am not hurt too badly". The girl said to them. She has a smile on her face like it is the first time that others actually sticks around.

Kara looks at the girl as she notices something. "You seem to have a good and positive attitude about it. You must have good outlook on life". Kara said to her.

The girl nods as she looks at her. "Yeah you just gotta keep going no matter what". The girl said to them.

Will looks at the girl as they all want to know one thing. "What is your name though"? Will asks the girl.

The girl looks at them as she smiles to them. "The name is Kiki Lawerence by the way. I am actually glad that someone asked me that. I maybe the most eccentric and outlandish person, but most people does not see me that I do exist in the world. I just don't know why that is you know". The girl named Kiki said to them.

Verna nods as she notices a orange glow with the Neo Defenders symbol. "What that can't be right". Verna said to them.

As the others hears it, they look at Verna. "What can't be right"? Harry asks Verna. He has a curious look on his face.

Verna frowns as the spotlight has gotten on her. "I got to go". Verna said to them as she takes off.

The teens turn as they are confused by it. "That was weird", Liz said to them. "Yeah", Mari said to them. As the teens left the scene, Kiki sighs as she sees them going off. "People defend me and then they left to do other things". Kiki said to herself as she looks at a device. It is like the others except it has an orange gemstone in the center of it. It is glowing like it gotten activated for the first time.

After school, Kiki is walking through the town in her own eccentric and flamboyant style. However she could not help the feeling that something is going to happen. Her suspicions are confirmed as she hears a monster attacking the city. As she e runs to where the monster, she has no idea that she is meant to become a ranger.

At an abandoned warehouse, Dr. Eelmore is setting everything up for his cruel experiment. "With the monster I sent to attack the Rangers, it won't be long until the monster captures the two I desire". Dr. Eelmore said to himself.

"Hold it right there", Melissa said to Dr. Eelmore. She is just outside of the door as she is not happy.

Dr. Eelmore turns around as he looks at Melissa. "Well, it seems that you found my little hideout. I just want discover the truth". Dr. Eelmore said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at the twisted evil doctor. "I know who you actually are. I had a feeling that you were actually alive, Dr. Stanley Collins". Melissa said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Melissa as he has an evil grin on his face. "Yes it is me my precious test subject #0001. I have been waiting for revenge against you. You are the one that ruined my plans 16 years ago. Once the monster gets here with the crimson and navy rangers, I will do the experiment just like the eight". Dr. Eelmore said to Melissa. He snaps his fingers as Rampigs appears as well.

Melissa frowns as she grabs her morphor out. "You are not getting your hands on them". Melissa said to the doctor as the battle is about to begin.

End Chapter

Melissa is confronting Dr. Eelmore. Plus the teens finally meets Kiki. What kind of unexpected events will happen in the battle. Plus will a team mate of Melissa's get to her in time? Plus what is the significance of the the orange gemstone that Kiki has?

Next Chapter: Strike of the Twisted Doctor Part 2


	26. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: Strike of the Twisted Doctor Part 2

Melissa frowns as she expected this to be a trap. "The Rangers are my responsibility to mentor and guide. I will not let you harm them like you did to the eight years ago". Melissa said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore glares at Melissa as she was the one that all of his research work went down the drain. "You had to ruin my life's work on the research. Rampigs get her". Dr. Eelmore said to the Rampigs.

Melissa grabs her morphor out. "Your research was a bunch of nonsense. Star Descendants Online". Melissa said as she morphs into ranger form. The battle is getting started.

Back at the park, the teens spot the monster creating chaos and havoc. "I shall fulfill my master Dr. Eelmore's plan to bring the two Rangers back with me". The monster said to them.

Ash grabs his morphor out as the others follow suit. "You are not going to get anyone". Ash said to the monster.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monster has an evil grin as it eyes the crimson and navy rangers. It has Rampigs with it. "They will be mine soon enough. Rampigs get them. The crimson and navy rangers are mine and mine alone". The monster said to the foot soldiers.

The Rampigs nod as they are going after the other rangers while the monster is fighting the crimson and navy rangers.

Back at the Cave, Kiki lands on the ground like she was somehow teleported from the park to this place. "Hello, is someone here to explain to me what's going on"? Kiki asks out there as she wiping the dust from her clothes.

"We have been expecting you for a while now", Cyrus said to Kiki.

"Indeed, you are a bit of a mystery to us, and yet you are granted with a Neo Defender power". Ozford said to Kiki.

"At the same time, your advice is what gave the others to bond well with the crimson and navy rangers". Tylark said to Kiki.

"Plus you have the same destiny with the others to save the world from evil". Phoenixous said to Kiki.

"Will you join them", Jarisida said to Kiki as she appears as well.

Kiki is stunned by this as she looks at the morphor that was given to her by a mysterious stranger a few years ago. "I never knew that my life could get any crazier than my outfits". Kiki said to them. The morphor is shining even brighter like it is ready to be used for the first time.

"Interesting your morphor does not have a special card like the others". Cyrus said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at the morphor. She turns to the monitors as the rangers are in trouble. "I better bounce to help them out". Kiki said to them as she has her eccentric and flamboyant style. The wizards and the fairy look at each other as this newest ranger is a bit odd.

Back at the warehouse, Melissa has gotten through with the Rampigs. She is battling Dr. Eelmore as is holding her Star Sword. "You shouldn't be here at all. My research shall continue". Dr. Eelmore said to Melissa.

Melissa glares at Dr. Eelmore as she draws some stars. "You should have stayed in prison like you belonged". Melissa said to Dr. Eelmore as she fires them.

Dr. Eelmore dodges it as he counter attacks her. "What's the fun in that"? Dr. Eelmore said to Melissa.

It is not long that Tess and Monty arrive to help. "Hey back off creep", Tess said to Dr. Eelmore as she draws a navy and bronze star with musical notes in the center of it.

"Stay away from my fiancé", Monty said to Dr. Eelmore as he fires green stars with a musical notes in it.

Dr. Eelmore gets hit by the additional stars. He gets knocked back some. "Fiancé, I must have missed a lot Test Subject #0001. I should have picked the right person for you years ago when I had you captive in my lab". Dr. Eelmore said to Melissa.

The three veterans cringe of the thought of it. "Only in your dreams psycho". Tess said to Dr. Eelmore. The fight continues on.

Back at the park, the monster is still going at on the Rangers. Plus anytime the rangers try to protect Daniel and Mel, the monster gets them out of the way with ease. "Man that monster is not giving until it get what it wants". Ash said to them. "I agree. Plus it is adamant about capturing Daniel and Mel for who ever is behind this". Aiden said to them.

The monster is laughing at them as it has two capture orbs ready. "Now they will be mine". The monster said to them. Just as the monster throws the orbs, something hits the monster. The monster is super annoyed like someone else has entered the fight. "Who dares to get in my way of my job". The monster said to the Rangers.

The rangers are stunned as they are helping each other up as they are in pain. "I did boy for an ugly monster you are throwing a king size tempter tantrum". Kiki said as she jumps from a tree in front of Daniel and Mel.

The teens are stunned and surprised by it. "Kiki what are you doing here"? Will asks her. "Yeah this is dangerous stuff here". Kara said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she has a morphor in her hands. "Things just gotten shaken up by my style. Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Kiki said as she morphs into ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Kiki is in a weird pink space as she is in a pose. She has an orangeranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a pink vest and skirt and leggings. She has orange gloves and boots. The vest has orange and white trimmings on it with the Neo Defenders Logo on it. His helmet is orange with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor. Her trident comes to her as the morphing sequence is complete. "Neo Defender Orange Ranger", Kiki said as she is ready to fight.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned by this as their is another ranger joining them. "I never realized that their could be another ranger". Harry said to them. "Neither did I", Liz said to them. Verna nods as her necklace is glowing to identify her as a ranger. "It is one of those you did not expect". Verna said to them. "Yeah it is like we gotten a missing piece that we didn't know that was missing". Mari said to them

The monster is stunned by this as it is fed up by it. "How could there be another one"? The monster asks them.

Kiki looks at the monster as she is ready to fight. "Well it is called being called upon by destiny". Kiki said to the monster.

The monster frowns as it is getting back into the fight. It is like the tables has turned for the rangers. "No, I am suppose to bring them to Dr. Eelmore". The monster said to them.

Kiki looks at the monster as she powers up the weapon. "As long as I am on this team, your whacked doctor won't get to them. Neo Defender Orange, ready fire". Kiki said to the monster as she fires it. For almost a split second, a griffin is seen within the beam.

The monster gets hit directly as it is sent flying. "I have failed to bag the crimson and navy rangers for him". The monster said to them as it is destroyed.

The rangers are in awe by this as they went up to their newest teammate. "You did it". Harry said to Kiki.

Kiki has a sheepish look on her face. "It is no big deal guys. I mean this is a team thing right". Kiki said to them.

Daniel looks at Kiki as he nods to her. "Yeah but that monster would have gotten away with Mel and me in those orbs. If you did not show up, things were have been dire". Daniel said to Kiki.

Mel nods as she looks at Kiki. "Yeah, plus Ash would have been devastated to see that Daniel and I being taken away by that monster". Mel said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she has a light smile on her face. "Thanks a lot guys", Kiki said to them. They teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the warehouse, Dr. Eelmore is giving the three veteran rangers a tough fight. "That monster should be here soon with my captives". Dr. Eelmore said to them. He kicks at them as they roll to the ground.

The veterans look at Dr. Eelmore as they got up again. "That monster of yours must be more of an idiotic monster". Tess said to the evil doctors

Dr. Eelmore glares at the navy ranger. "Just you wait", the doctor said to them. He notices an alert as he sees that the Rangers destroyed the monster. He glares at them. "I will be back Rangers. You can't protect them forever my number one test subject especially the Freed Twins". Dr. Eelmore said to them as he takes off.

The veterans look at each other as they turn to Melissa. Melissa sighs as some of her horrible things from her ordeal are coming back. Monty looks at Melissa. "You ok Melissa", Monty asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Monty as Tess is concerned about her. "I will be fine. Sometimes he finds a way to remind me of my time at that place". Melissa said to them.

Tess nods as she understands it. "I get that a lot especially about Xolicernic". Tess said to them.

Melissa nods to them as the teens must have defeated the monster. "Yeah, we should destroy these before we head back to the cave". Melissa said to them. Monty and Tess nods in agreement as they destroyed the incubator tables.

Back at the Cave, the teens see Melissa returning as she has Monty and one other person with her. "Man, your team is growing like a weed". Tess said to Melissa and Rory as she notices the three new members.

Rory nods as he looks at Tess. "Yeah according to the wizards Kiki is the true last ranger to join the team. She is the orange ranger. Plus that's Daniel Walker and Mel Oliver, they are the crimson and navy rangers". Rory said to Tess.

Tess nods as she went up to them. Daniel looks at Tess as he notices the tough no nonsense veteran. "You must have been on the team with Melissa and Rory". Daniel said to Tess. Mel nods as she wants to know that too.

Tess smirks to them as she looks at Mel. "Yeah I sure did I had both colors although my true color is actually navy". Tess said to Daniel and Mel.

The teens are surprised by this as they get to know Tess. Melissa looks at Rory as she has that suspicion. "Rory, we should take them to the Oasis soon". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as he is wondering about it. "You want to see if they have ranger ancestors". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Yes, if that is the case, they have a right to know where they come from. Plus I don't remember seeing young Kiki, Daniel, or Mel at that place. It makes me wonder if they were born before or after that man gotten arrested". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "Those are good questions. Plus they will like the Oasis and what it represents to us". Rory said to Melissa. Monty nods in agreement as they are watching the teens getting to know Tess and Kiki.

End Chapter

Yeah the evil doctor failed getting the Freed Twins. Plus Kiki morphed into ranger form for the first time. "Who is the mysterious stranger that gave Kiki her morphor? Plus how will Dr. Eelmore regroup with his plan? What will the rangers discover at the Oasis?

Next Chapter: The Visit to the Oasis


	27. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: The Visit to the Oasis

It has been a couple of days since Kiki has joined the team. It is a nice Saturday morning as the teens are at the Cave for training.

Melissa looks at the teens as they finish with weapons training. "Everyone please gather around". Melissa said to them.

The teens are surprised by this as they look at Melissa. "What's going on Melissa"? Ash asks Melissa. He is wonder what is going on.

Melissa and Rory look at them as it is there decision to do this. "Today, we are going to bring all of you to the Oasis". Melissa said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they turn to their mentors. "What's the Oasis exactly"? Aiden asks them.

Rory looks at Aiden as that is the first question. "It is actually the headquarters of the Star Descendants Rangers". Rory said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are surprised by it. "The actual headquarters of a veteran ranger team", Aiden said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Yes, it is a very special place to my team". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what they will find there. "Lets go then", Will said to them. The teens nod as they teleport out from the Cave.

In the woods of Angel Grove, the teens, Melissa, and Rory land as they are just outside of the Oasis. "Umm, where is the Oasis? All I see trees around here". Harry said to them.

Melissa gives a look to Harry. "Not everything is what it seems to be Harry. Follow me", Melissa said to them. She walks through a special veil.

The teens are stunned by it. "Did she just walk through something"? Liz asks them. Rory looks at them. "It's ok rangers follow her". Rory said to them.

As they watch Rory going through the veil, the teens shrug as they follow him. They make it through the special veil.

At the Oasis, the teens are stunned as they are taking it all in. "Wow, this is a headquarters". Mari said to them.

Kara has a smirk on her face. "This is more like a headquarters in paradise". Kara said to them.

Melissa walks over to them as she has five other people. Rory joins her as he stands next to her. "Rangers, these five people next to me was our mentors and caretakers of the Oasis. This is Alexander, Merielle, Kathleen, Tiberius, and Kevin". Melissa said to the Rangers.

Alexander nods as he looks at the teens. "It is nice to meet you all. Plus since all of you made it through the special barrier, it means that you all welcome here to the Oasis". Alexander said to them.

Merielle nods as she looks at them. "This place is only allowed to come by the descendants of the rangers from the past and their families. Plus since you got through the veil, it means that all of you has a ranger ancestor". Merielle said to them.

Kathleen nods as she looks at them. "This tree that you see is the Power Ranger Family Tree. The ancestors who planted this very tree is represented in the branches in the tree. The leaves on the tree represents the various family members in the family line". Kathleen said to them.

Tiberius nods as he looks at the rangers. "However some of the leaves that are on the family tree branch can represent a lot of things about that particular person. It is determined by the color of the leaf and how further away from the other leaves in the tree branch". Tiberius said to them.

Kevin nods as he looks at them. "The further away the leaf is from the other leaves, it means that the leaf does not know about the rest of the family. Plus some of the tree branches are intertwined with each other. It is said that the intertwined branches has a family connection like a brother or sister or two Rangers getting married that helped planted this tree". Kevin said to them.

The teens are in awe of the tree as they went towards it. "This is biggest tree I have ever seen in my life". Verna said to them.

Daniel nods as he is speechless about it. "It is very majestic and grand". Daniel said to them. He is admiring it all.

Mel nods as she notices the branches in it as well. "It is breath taking regardless". Mel said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at the tree. "Wow, it is like a secret piece of who you are is waiting to be discovered". Kiki said to them.

Melissa and Rory are standing next to the tree. "I want you to put your hand on this trunk. It will show you more than you realize". Melissa said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at Kiki . "Why don't you give it a try Kiki"? Rory said to Kiki.

Kiki is stunned as this is unexpected. "Umm ok", Kiki said to them. She went up to the tree. She puts her hand on the trunk of the tree.

The teens are stunned as it is connected as it points towards a symbol of the Underdog Squad. "Ok this is really cool". Kiki said to them. She feels like she is closer to herself than she realizes.

Melissa notices something as it did not point out to which ranger it is. 'That's strange, it did not show Kiki which Underdog Squad Ranger it is. 'Could it be that Kiki is adopted as well or is she raised by her biological parents but does not know about the ranger ancestry'? Melissa thought to herself.

Ash looks at them as he decides to go next. "So I put my hand here". Ash said to Rory. Rory nods as he looks at him. "That's right Ash", Rory said to him.

Like before with Kiki, Ash puts his hand on the tree trunk. It is connecting to him with the symbol of Jurassic Squad and Elemental Fusion. Ash feels deeply moved by it. "Wow ok", Ash said to them.

Melissa frowns as she saw it again. 'This is unusual. Just like with Kiki, Ash does have a ranger ancestor, but it does not say who it is'. Melissa thought to herself as she needs to talk to Alexander.

As the others put their hands on the trunk, it is discovered that Aiden is connected to Beast Warriors, Will is connected to Monster Hunters, Harry is connected to Unity Force, Liz is connected to Star Legends, Kara is also connected to Jurassic Squad and Elemental Fusion, Mari is connected to Spirit Warriors, Verna is connected to Lore Keepers, Daniel is connected to Music Force, and Mel is connected to Elemental Saints. At the same time, Ash, Kara, Verna, and Mel has a small and hidden connection to Elemental Fusion, Music Force, and Unity Force'. Melissa thought to herself. The teens are in awe as they talk about which team that they are connected to.

Tiberius notices the expression on Melissa's face. He went towards her as he looks at her. "You seem troubled Melissa". Tiberius said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Tiberius. "Yes the teens are connecting to the team, but it did not show them the exact person though". Melissa said to Tiberius.

Tiberius nods as he expected this as much. "Yes the thing is Melissa. Only one of those Rangers are getting close on who their ranger ancestor is while the others are not even close on who it is". Tiberius said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Tiberius as she puts it together. "That ranger is Kiki isn't it". Melissa said to Tiberius. She has her suspicions about her.

Tiberius nods as he looks at Melissa. "Yes it is likely that she was raised in her biological family, and that they have never talked about the family tree with her". Tiberius said to Melissa.

Melissa has a sinking feeling about the others. "This means that the others are adopted and has no clue about their biological ancestry. Plus why did the symbol for Elemental Fusions, Unity Force Music Force glowed faintly when Ash, Kara, Mel, and Verna was putting their hand on the trunk". Melissa said to Tiberius.

Tiberius nods as he looks at them. "It must be that they have more than one ancestor. That one ancestor is their main ancestor while the other ancestor is hidden for the time being. Yes when the others are born, their leaves begin to drift apart from their family tree branches". Tiberius said to Melissa. He shows them the ten very distant leaves.

Melissa looks at the leaves as she feels bad for them. "It is just like Wes's leaf being so distant from his biological family. Will it be hard to tell which ranger ancestor that the others belong to"? Melissa asks Tiberius.

Tiberius looks at Melissa as he nods to her. "At this point yes, it will be something to discover on their own. I got a feeling that they will find out who it is very soon". Tiberius said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she sees Alexander giving them a book about that particular team. "It is something Rory and I will have to keep a close watch on". Melissa said to Tiberius.

Tiberius nods as he looks at Melissa. "It would be the best thing". Tiberius said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she rejoins with Rory. They are admiring the teens reading about the particular teams. "Who knew there was so many members on one team". Daniel said to them. The teens nod as they are reading about them.

Rory looks at Melissa as he notices that she has something on her mind. "Is something on your mind"? Rory asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as she is away from the earshot of the teens. "I got a lot to tell you. Plus we need to get the others and the Guardians together for an important meeting tonight". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as he nods to her. "Right", Rory said to Melissa. The teens went up to them as they are ready to go. They teleport back to the Cave.

That night at the Cave, the Star Descendants Veterans and the Guardians are meeting up in the Cave. "What's going on Melissa? From your email, it sounds very urgent". Walter said to Melissa.

Wes nods as he looks at Melissa. "Yeah plus I had to sneak away from my mom and my teammates about it". Wes said to them.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "Rory and I took the rangers to the Oasis today for a special visit to show them our headquarters. The thing is though they made it through the special veil". Melissa said to them.

The veterans and guardians are stunned by the news. "If they made it through that means they have a ranger ancestor right". Kyrie said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Yes they do have a ranger ancestor. However when they put their hands on the trunk of the tree, it only showed them which ranger team that they are connected to biologically, but it didn't point to the particular person on that team". Melissa said to them.

The group are in shock by it as they look among themselves. "Is there a ranger that remotely close to their ranger ancestor"? A young woman asks them.

Melissa looks at her as she is the guardian of the Triad Trident. "Yes it is our newest ranger Kiki Lawerence. She is connected to someone on the Underdog Squad. Tiberius said that she must have been raised by her biological family, but she is probably not aware of her ranger ancestry". Melissa said to the woman.

Ariel looks at Melissa as it is very puzzling. "So if Kiki is the only one who gotten raised by her biological family, then that means the others weren't raised by their biological families". Ariel said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "That's exactly it guys, the others will have to discover which one it is that they are truly connected to biologically". Melissa said to them.

Nikki looks at Melissa and Rory. "Did you make a list who got connected to which team"? Nikki asks Melissa.

Melissa nods as she is holding it. "Yes Ash and Kara are connected mostly to Jurassic Squad but a small hidden part of it to Elemental Fusion. Aiden is strongly connected to Beast Warriors. Will is strongly connected to Monster Hunters. Harry is strongly connected to Unity Force. Liz is strongly connected to Star Legends. Mari is connected to Spirit Warriors. Verna is mostly connected to Lore Keepers but a small hidden part of it is to Music Force. Daniel is strongly connected to Music Force. Mel is mostly connected to Elemental Saints, but a small hidden connection to Unity Force". Melissa said to them.

Ryder looks at Melissa as he has a question. "What do you mean by some of them are strongly connected to one team while only three of them are mostly connected to one team but with a small hidden connection to another team"? Ryder ask Melissa.

Melissa looks at Ryder as she nods to him. "Tiberius told me that it is likely that Ash, Kara, Verna, and Mel has more than one ranger ancestor that they are connected to". Melissa said to Ryder.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "It is the most logical explanation I mean having that hidden connection could be very important". Brandon said to them.

The veterans and guardians nod in agreement. "Plus we can keep an eye on them if anything unusual comes up and get to know them on a deeper level". Artemis said to them.

Luke nods as he agrees with Artemis. "Yeah it there will be a special bond with them as well". Luke said to them.

Monty nods as he looks at them. "Maybe we can share with them what it felt like to us when we learned who our ancestor were". Monty said to them like it is a suggestion.

Carter shakes his head to Monty. "I don't think it is a good idea, Monty. They don't even know about how they are biologically connected to them. It could spell disaster for them". Carter said to them.

Lina nods in agreement with Carter. "I agree with Carter. We can tell them how being connected to that team just not the actual biological person". Lina said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at them. "Yeah although when they truly discovered it, that's when we can explain it to them". Kelsea said to them.

Quentin nods as she looks at them. "Although we should break into groups according to our ancestor's team. Plus it would be good that the guardians be in the group with us when we help and bond with them". Quentin said to them.

Tess nods in agreement with Quentin. "Exactly that way, they won't be left out". Tess said to them.

Melissa nods as she composes the list with Rory. "Ok, it will be awhile until the list is complete. I want to make sure that everyone is on it and matched". Melissa said to them. The group nods in agreement with her.

As the meeting is over, the veterans and the guardians leave the cave. Rory looks at Melissa as he is concerned about her. "Melissa are you worried that the rangers will react badly about having their ranger ancestor being biologically related to them"? Rory asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as she nods to him. "Yes especially to the eight, my very evil and estranged uncle found out about it with his cruel experiments. There is no telling if he or his evil bosses will send out a monster that their ancestor fought against that will reveal it to them. Sooner or later, I have to tell them the truth about that day". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nod as he is being a supportive friend. "They will have to understand that you were held captive with them during that time as well". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at the mangled extra long incubator tables. "I know and it could have been me in that incubator years ago. Plus it could have been one other person as well". Melissa said to Rory. She remembers about that day when the doctor told her that she will be moved with the younger test subjects.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "It could have been anyone else Melissa". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at him. "Yeah it was something that no one should have ever be put through". Melissa said to him.

That night at the Walker residence, Ash and Daniel are sitting in the living room. Their parents are sitting them down. "Ash, Daniel, what do you think of us expanding our family"? Maggie asks them.

The two boys look at each other as they are surprised by it. "It is a good idea mom". Daniel said to them. "I agree. It would be nice to have a younger sibling". Ash said to them.

Jonah nods as he looks at them. "We were talking and decided to adopt a baby girl". Jonah said to them.

The teenage boys nod as it is good thing. "I always wanted a younger sister to look out for". Daniel said to them. "Me to, the family seems to be missing a little sister". Ash said to them.

Maggie and Jonah looks at them as they have a special bit of news. "Yes there is something we have to tell you both". Maggie said to Daniel and Ash.

Daniel and Ash look at them as it is something they are not expecting. "Mom, dad, what's going on"? Daniel asks them. Ash nods as he has a sinking feeling on what it is.

Jonah looks at them as he nods to them. "Your mother and I have been keeping something from the both of you. We always believe that blood never mattered to us. Plus we couldn't get pregnant naturally and decided that adopting a child was the best thing for us". Jonah said to them.

Daniel frowns as he looks at them. "Are you saying that I am adopted"? Daniel asks them. He has no idea that he is not the only one.

Maggie looks at Daniel as she nods to him. "Actually Daniel, you and Ash are both adopted". Maggie said to them.

The boys are stunned as they look at them. "We are both adopted". Ash said to them. They are learning the news for the first time.

Jonah nods as he looks at them. "Yes you are both adopted. We adopted you first Ash. You were about three months old. A few months later, we adopted you Daniel. You were about 9 months old". Jonah said to them. Ash and Daniel are in shock by the news as they never knew about it.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Tower, Dr. Eelmore is on a warpath. Plus Zophicles is also on a warpath as well. "How could there be another ranger. Claradona, you were supposed to search for the orange signature". Zophicles said to Claradona.

Claradona nods as she has failed him. "That orange signature moved around constantly. Every time I got close to it, it vanishes away from me. It felt like I was being toyed with by a mere human". Claradona said to them. She is very annoyed about it.

Zophicles looks at Claradona as it was what happened with him. "Now because of it, it is actually the orange ranger". Zophicles said to them.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at them. "Plus that monster failed and those veteran rangers got in my way of full filling to get the additional research. Plus with this orange ranger, there is just one more person that needs to be researched as well". Dr. Eelmore said to them.

Zophicles looks at them as he looks at Dr. Eelmore. "Send out the monsters that you have preselected to fight against the rangers, Dr. Eelmore". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

"It will be done Master Wizard Zophicles". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles as he leaves the main ops. As the evil doctor makes it makes back to the lab, he is thinking about the orange ranger that appeared on the monitors. "Could it be that someone lied to me about a female that I tried to kidnap". Dr. Eelmore said to himself as he looks at the 8 monsters that he has picked out. He sighs as he has to pick out 3 more monsters.

End Chapter

Yeah this filler chapter conclude the second arc of the story. How will Ash and Daniel explain to the others about being adopted? Plus who is the person that lied to him and what was that lie?

Next Chapter: Its Just Some Horse Play Harry


	28. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 28: The Underdog of Reuniting with Family

Back at the Cave, Rory and Melissa are working on the computers. "Are you trying to figure out why Ash and Kara has the same ranger ancestry"? Rory asks Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah plus when Ash and Kara put their hand on the tree trunk, the glow connection are the same". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "Yeah although I am wondering about Kiki and her background. I know she new to the team, but I have a lot of questions to ask her". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "I agree", Melissa said to Rory. She is curious about it. She notices something else as a mysterious message appears on the screen. "Rory take a look at this". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory turns to Melissa as he looks at the message. He is puzzled by it. "At least it written in English", Rory said to Melissa.

As time goes on again

Two red leaders are watching over their Descendants

The Roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex

The Roar of the Ruby Dragon

Resides within the separated ones

The Green Archer Guardian

The Sunstone Griffin

Separated once but reunited under the most dire circumstances

The Sunstone Griffin is the Keeper of the Green Archer Guardian

From those that want to take wants to harm the Green Archer Guardian

Rory and Melissa look at each other. However they have no idea that someone else gotten the same message.

Flashback

It is the middle of the evening as Kiki is up in her room. She is playing with her toys. She hears people down stairs having a heated discussion.

"Wes is going to his new family Sandra, tomorrow". A woman said to a woman named Sandra.

Sandra frowns as she looks at her sister. "What you are breaking the agreement that we talked about extensively. We agreed that Wes will be staying with us. We agreed that we will never bring up the family ancestry with them". Sandra said to the sister.

The man looks at them as he shakes his head. "We just can't take that chance Sandra. He could be found here and kill all of you and easily take Kiki. You two should have follow our lead and given up Kiki for adoption with Wes. Plus we almost lost you to that psycho doctor". The man said to Sandra.

Sandra glares at her sister's husband. "Give up my miracle child for adoption to protect her from some evil force, no way. Yes I was the attempted kidnapping victim by that psycho doctor. I am thankful to the child that gotten saved and brought him to justice. She is the strongest and bravest little girl I have ever met". Sandra said to them.

Sandra's husband Dominic looks at them. "Did you even think how Kiki would react to you two separating Wes from her. The two are inseparable. Doing this will devastate her". Dominic said to them.

The parents look at them as they shake their heads. "This is for Wes's protection, Dominic. Kiki will have to understand that it is for his safety and her safety as well. They could be adopted together if you followed our leads". The man said to them.

Sandra glares at them as she can't believe what she is hearing. "She is too young to understand any of it. You two picked the wrong way to devastate a girl's heart". Sandra said to them.

The man and the woman leaves a birthday present from Wes to Kiki. "It is for the best. She will have to learn to live without him". The woman said to them as they leave the house for the last time.

Upstairs, Kiki hears all of it. "Why are they giving up Wesie"? Kiki asks them. She has tears in her eyes like she is ready to cry.

Sandra and Dominic look at Kiki as she heard everything. They look at each other as they have an upset 5 year old girl to handle.

End Flashback

Kiki is laying up in her bed as she misses him. She turns as she sees looks at the photograph of her and a young boy very happy playing together. "Oh Wesie, where are you now"? Kiki thought to herself as she is not looking forward to tomorrow.

Back at the Castle, Zophicles looks at the monsters that has been chosen to deal with the Rangers. However it is the orange ranger that has him on the main focus. "That newly orange ranger, how did she end up with a Neo Defender power. First there were eight rangers, but now there are 11 of them to deal with". Zophicles said to himself. He looks at a monster as picks it. "I want you to attack the Rangers especially the orange ranger". Zophicles said to a monster.

The monster nods to Zophicles as it is a speed demon like monster. "It will be my pleasure to get that Underdog". The monster said to Zophicles. It leaves the Evil Castle.

The next morning, Kiki got up as today is a dark day. She puts more of a normal outfit with flats. She has on a black dress with an orange sash. She went down stairs as she sees her dad, Dominic. "Morning dad", Kiki said to Harrison.

Dominic looks at Kiki as he smiles to her. They lost Sandra a year ago today due to a car crash caused by a drunk and distracted driver. Morning Kiks", Dominic said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at him. "Have you heard when the trial is set for the person ", Kiki said to Dominic. She has a somber attitude as this day brought back bad memories for her.

Dominic sighs as he knows that it is day that his nephew gotten adopted away. "I am supposed to find out this afternoon. Maybe you should tell your friends about your mom and cousin today". Dominic said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Dominic as she shrugs to him. "It is hard to talk about dad. Mom died on the same day that my aunt and uncle gave up Wes for adoption. Kiki said to Dominic.

Dominic nods as he looks at Kiki. "You should get it off your chest. What your aunt and uncle did was cruel. I don't think they even know about your mom's passing". Dominic said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Dominic as she frowns to him. "I never got to see him one last time. I would love to reunite with him especially today". Kiki said to Dominic.

Dominic nods as he looks at Kiki. "It will be a dream come true for us". Dominic said to Kiki. He gives Kiki a hug as today is a very hard day to her. Kiki nods as she heads off to school.

At school, Kiki sighs as she is at her locker. It is not long that the others spots her. "Ok who are you and what you have done with the real Kiki"? Verna asks Kiki.

Mari looks a gives a look to Verna as it is a bit rude. "Could you asks that a nicer way"? Mari asks Verna.

Verna looks at Mari as she shrugs to her. "You and I both know that she wears flamboyant outfits, and this a far cry from that". Verna said to Mari.

Kara looks at them as she shrugs to them. "Yeah but it is obvious that something is going on". Kara said to them.

Kiki looks at them as an argument is about to break out. She steps away from it as she goes to class.

Liz notices this as she looks at them. "Guys she has already taken off". Liz said to them.

The teens look at each other as the discussion has ended. "That's weird why did she leave like that"? Aiden asks them.

Will looks at them as he got a glimpse of the outfit. "She is wearing a lot of black that would be up your alley, Aiden. If I have to guess, it looks like today is a bitter and somber day for her". Will said to them.

Harry nods as he agrees with that observation. "Yeah she did look a bit sad and somber. Plus she stepped away the moment the talk was getting heated". Harry said to them.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "We have not gotten to know our newest teammate yet. I think it is time to learn more about her". Mel said to them.

Ash nods in agreement as he has no idea how to tell the others the truth about his own adoption. Plus Daniel is also in that same boat as well. "If something is deeply bothering her, we have to be supportive of her". Ash said to them.

Daniel nods in agreement with Ash. "Ash is right guys. We have to reach out to her like she did with us". Daniel said to them. The teens nod as they went on to class.

At lunch time, Kiki is sitting by herself as she is picking at her food. "Ok I want to apologize about being rude this morning, but you honestly don't look like your normal eccentric and flamboyant self". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Verna as the others join her. "Anyone can have their dark days. At the same time, it has a double whammy effect on it. My dark day is today in two ways". Kiki said to them.

Ash looks at Kiki as he is curious about it. "Did something happen"? Ash asks Kiki. Liz is right next to Kiki as she gives her supportive and empathizing support.

Kiki sighs as she looks at them. She pulls out a picture of a young Kiki and her cousin. "When I was a kid, I was very inseparable from my cousin. We always spent every waking hour together. You couldn't pry us apart when it was time to go. However, one day, his parents, my aunt and uncle given him up for adoption. They were trying to convince my parents to do the same to me". Kiki said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at Kiki. "Why on earth they wanted your parents to given you up for adoption"? Kara asks them as she is a bit sore on the subject.

Kiki shrugs as she looks at them. "My aunt and uncle were worried that an evil force was going to take Wes from them. Plus my mom was an attempted kidnapping victim by that psycho doctor that everyone talked about. They even found out that my cousin and I are connected to the ranger ancestry. They wanted to do everything they could to make sure that we never knew about it. My parents fought for an agreement with my aunt and uncle to take in my cousin with the condition that the ranger ancestry to be never brought up or anything like that. My aunt and uncle backed out from the agreement and given him up for adoption anyways. On top of that, today is the anniversary of it and of my mom's passing". Kiki said to them. She is upset as tears are falling down her face.

The teens are stunned by it as they learned something huge about Kiki. "So you were raised by your biological family". Kara said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Kara. "Yeah my mom had difficulty to get pregnant, and I was her miracle child. When my aunt and uncle were trying to convince my parents to give me up for adoption, it felt like they wanted them to give up the miracle child that they brought into the world". Kiki said to them.

Harry winces as he looks at Kiki. "That is harsh for your relatives to tell them to give you up for adoption". Harry said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at the photo of her and her cousin. "I know I heard it all on that night. I remember it so clearly. What really hurts the most when they said that I have to learn to live without him. It is like they were talking like he has already passed away. Since then, that void is still there". Kiki said to them.

Will nods as he knows where Kiki is coming from with having a void. "I get where you are coming from with having the void of not knowing where or who people are". Will said to them.

Ash looks at the photo of young Kiki and her cousin playing together. "You two look very happy together. Plus you look so happy and carefree to the world". Ash said to Kiki.

Aiden nods as he looks at the photo. "Do you remember his name"? Aiden asks Kiki. He is wondering what her life is like being raised by her biological family.

Kiki looks at them as she nods to him. "His name was Wesley, but when I was a kid I had a hard time pronounce his name right so I called him Wesie. I dream to reunite with him some day. Although, for some reason, I felt it when he was in huge distress like he was in a lot of pain about 5 years ago". Kiki said to them.

The teens look at each other as they wonder if it is the same Wes who lives in Middleton. "What is stopping you from searching for him"? Mari asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at Mari as she does not know the answer. "Taking that first step on finding him is always the hardest thing to do. The courage to do it is harder than it looks". Kiki said to Mari.

The teens look at each other as it is a good valid point. "Yeah but you look like you actually do want to find him". Mel said to Kiki.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah you deeply miss him don't you". Daniel said to Kiki. He notices the expression on her face.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I do", Kiki said to them. She wipes the tears from her eyes.

Ash nods as he looks at Kiki. "You should gather a lot of courage to find him Kiki. He is family you". Ash said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she does feel better from being talked and comforted by the others. "Thanks guys, I need some time to think about it". Kiki said to them. She leaves the area as she takes off.

The teens look at each other as they see Kiki leave. "I wish there is something we can do to cheer her up especially on a day like today". Aiden said to them. The teens nod as they are wondering how to do it.

After school, Kiki is by herself as she sighs to herself. She is singing a song that she remembers the couple of days before she gotten separated from her cousin.

Flashback

Young Kiki and Wes are watching a movie together. Wesie, can you make a pinky promise to me"? Young Kiki asks her cousin.

Wes looks at Kiki as he nods to her. "Sure anything", Wes said to Kiki. He is wondering what it could be.

Kiki looks at Wes as she nods to him. "Promise me that you will try to reunite with me one day. It is not fair that your parents are pulling you away from me". Kiki said Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Kiki. "I pinky promise". Wes said to Kiki. As the two hug, they are sharing one final hug together.

End Flashback

Kiki sighs as she kicks at a pine cone. She can't help but wonder if he is keeping his promise to her.

All the sudden, a ranger ghost appears to Kiki. "Hello my descendant", the ranger ghost said to Kiki. The ranger ghost has a red ranger suit on as she is holding a ruby red helmet on.

Kiki is stunned as she looks at her. "Who are you"? Kiki asks the ranger ghost. She has no idea what is about to come next.

The ranger ghost nods to Kiki as she smiles to her. "I am Daphne Sanchez, and I am your ranger ancestor. I was from the Underdog Squad team". The ranger ghost named Daphne said to Kiki.

Kiki is stunned as she looks at Daphne. "You are my ancestor. I don't understand. Why are you hear now"? Kiki asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Kiki as she shares something in common with her. "When I was a ranger, I was unsure about solving the mystery about what happened to my birth parents. I was scared that I would never meet them or why I was separated from them. But eventually, I gathered enough courage to find the answers that I needed. You just need to find the same courage to do the search". The ghost of Daphne said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Daphne. "I get it now". Kiki said to Daphne. She nods as she fully understands it now.

All the sudden, the speed demon monster appears as Rampigs shows up as well. "You must be that orange ranger that my master did not aware of that needs to be destroyed". The speed demon monster said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she glares at the monster. "I maybe new to the team but new members can come up at any time". Kiki said to the monster. She grabs her morphor out as she is ready to fight.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Kiki said as she morphs into ranger form.

The speed demon monster glares at the orange ranger. "Rampigs get her now", the monster said to them.

As the Rampigs are charging in to the fight, the others has arrived to help as they are already morphed. "It is a good thing we found you". Kara said to Kiki. "Exactly plus it gives us time to pounce on these things". Verna said to Kiki.

The speed demon monster looks at Kiki as she is its main target. "You pathetic ranger, I am going to roll over you so bad that you will be too scared to find them, Underdog". The monster said to Kiki.

As it is charging in at Kiki at very high speed, Kiki is having trouble with the monster. She tries to dodge it, but it keeps hitting at her.

Kiki rolls to the ground as she tries to get up. The monster is continuing to use its fast speed powers to overwhelm the others. "I am the destroyer of bringing families together". The speed demon monster said to them.

As it fires its speed lasers at the rangers, they get hit directly as they are sent back flying. Kiki frowns as she remembers the words from her ranger ancestor. 'You got to have courage to search for family'. The ghost of Daphne said to Kiki.

The speed demon monster looks at them like it is ready to finish them off. "It do believe it is time to claim my victory". The monster said to them.

As it is getting ready to fire its beam, Kiki is getting up as she feels a power within her like she is connected with the dragon and the Griffin. "You won't win monster, and I won't let you". Kiki said to them.

The monster is slightly taken back as it sees the orange ranger getting up. "What you were down to the count just a minute ago". The monster said to Kiki.

Kiki glares at the speed demon monster. "You can never take away my courage to search for the one family member that I care about. I know that he is out there somewhere". Kiki said to the monster.

The Rangers are stunned as the Ruby Dragon and a Sunstone Griffin are rising up together with Kiki. "Ok that is something you don't see everyday". Ash said to them. "I have never seen anything like that before". Aiden said to them. "I agree whole heartedly". Will said to them.

The speed demon monster is stunned by this. "What that is impossible", the speed demon monster said to Kiki.

Kiki glares at the monster as she has that look in her eyes. "An underdog always achieve the impossible. Ruby Dragon and Sunstone Griffin Lets Rise Together", Kiki said out loud.

The Ruby Dragon and the Sunstone Griffin rises together like the two mythical beasts are coming together. As they charge together with Kiki, they fire a beam at the speed demon monster.

The speed demon monster is destroyed as it explains into tiny bits. The rangers are stunned by it as Kiki is the first one to tape in the power of her ranger ancestor. "Way to go Kiki", Harry said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "Thanks you guys", Kiki said to them. The Rangers teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Kiki is on her computer as she uploads the photo to a social media site. She adds a message to it. "This is it guys. Once I upload this picture, my search for my cousin begins". Kiki said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Kiki. They are super supportive of the search. "I am glad that you are doing this". Harry said to Kiki. Kiki presses the upload button on the site. The picture and the message is up.

In Middleton, Wes is at the student center on campus. He has his labtop computer in front of him. He is looking on a social media page. He is about to get to the image when the others show up.

Robin comes up to Wes as the others are with her. "Hey Wes, we are about to go the cafe to get burgers. Do you want to join us"? Robin asks Wes

Wes nods as he scrolls down as a certain image grabs his attention. "Yeah let me", Wes said to Robin. He stops as he looks at the photo as it sends a wave of confusion to the others.

Ericka looks at the photo as she turns to him. She is wondering who the person is and the boy next to her. "What's wrong Wes"? Ericka asks Wes.

Wes shrugs as he is deeply confused. "I am not sure guys. "According to the message, she is searching for her cousin that gotten separated when she was five and the boy was 6 years old". Wes said to them.

Kristen reads the information. She is stunned by it. "Wow that's really harsh to be separated from someone who was so close". Kristen said to them.

Bentley looks at it as he is being on guard. "Could this be a hoax or a scam? I mean there are a lot of scams out there". Bentley said to them.

Morgan reads the information as he shakes his head. "I don't know I mean what kind of relatives would try to convince another set of parents to give up their child for adoption. It seems a bit harsh though". Morgan said to them.

Wes is getting confused as he is trying to make sense of it. "I gotta go", Wes said to them. He grabs his computer and leaves the student center.

Robin is stunned as she looks at them. "Are we missing something"? Robin asks them. The gang shrugs as they have no idea.

Tess arrives at the scene as she spots them. She notices that something is wrong. "What's going on"? Tess asks them. Robin looks at Tess as she shrugs to her.

At the park, Wes is alone trying to make sense of it. He is then Miles shows up. "There you are. You had Robin and the others worried". Miles said to Wes.

Wes sighs as he pulls it back up. He turns to shows Miles the image. "Take a look at this picture". Wes said to Miles.

Miles looks at the photo. "It could be any kid, Wes. It might not even be you". Miles said to Wes.

Wes shrugs as he looks at him. "I don't know, she looks familiar". Wes said to Miles.

Miles looks at Wes as he shakes his head. "You mentioned how you're friends with other rangers from other cities, she might go to school with them. That's why she looks familiar". Miles said to Wes.

Wes is unsure about it. "I don't know maybe". Wes said to Miles. He is wondering about her.

Miles sighs as he places hand on Wes' shoulder. "We shouldn't rush into things. If you do something might happen. I mean at least about how Claudia will handle this". Miles said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Miles. "Yeah, I mean I remember being separated from Annie was hard on not only her and me". Wes said to Miles.

Miles nods as he is giving Wes support. "So let's take this slow". Miles said to Wes.

He has a light smile on his face.

Wes nods as he looks at Miles. "Yeah although, there is one thing that I do remember about her". Wes said to Miles.

Miles looks at Wes as he has a skeptical look on his face. "What's that"? Miles asks Wes. He is curious on what it might be.

Wes looks at Miles as he nods to him. "She has this nickname for me. She couldn't pronounce Wesley correctly, so she called me by the nickname. She was the only one that ever called me it.

Miles has a silly grin on his face. "What is it then"? Miles asks Wes. He is preparing himself to laugh about it.

Wes looks at Miles as he nods to him. "It was Wesie I do believe". Wes said to him as he has a small smile on his face.

Miles looks at him as he laughs about it. "Wesie seriously", Miles said to Wes. He is laughing about it.

Wes gives a look at Miles as he nods to him. "Hey she was young at the time". Wes said to Miles.

Miles nods as he looks at Wes. "I am sorry it's just the nickname is funny". Miles said to Wes.

Wes shrugs as he looks at him. "It is the only thing I remember about her. It's nicknames like that sticks with you. Although, it makes me wonder why her aunt and uncle tried to convince her parents to give her up for adoption though". Wes said to Miles.

Miles nods as he looks at Wes. "Maybe you should ask her some time soon". Miles said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Miles. "I will have to think about it". Wes said to Miles. They head back together.

Back at their headquarters, Claudia is working as she notice the photo on the site. She shrugs to herself as a whole other message appears on the screen. "What in the world"? Claudia said to herself.

As time goes on again

Two red leaders are watching over their Descendants

The Roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex

The Roar of the Ruby Dragon

Resides within the separated ones

The Green Archer Guardian

The Sunstone Griffin

Separated once but reunited under the most dire circumstances

The Sunstone Griffin is the Keeper of the Green Archer Guardian

From those that want to take wants to harm the Green Archer Guardian

Claudia frowns as she is wondering if who the prophecy is referring to. "I wonder who this is referring to? Plus who is the Sunstone Griffin"? Claudia asks herself as she has a sinking feeling that something is going to happen. It is only a matter of time.

End Chapter

Yeah this is this first Kiki focus chapter. Plus she meets her ranger ancestor for the first time. What is the significance of cryptic message? Plus who will discover their ranger ancestor next?

Next Chapter: Its Just Some Horse Play Harry.


	29. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: The Horse of Love of Unity Force

Back at the Oasis, Alexander looks at the animals that live in the special paradise. He notices that the yellow horse is getting homesick like it is missing someone. "Alexander, what's going on with the yellow horse? It has never acted like this before". Merielle asks Alexander as this is very unusual for the horse to behave like this.

Alexander looks at Merielle as he gets the feeling on what it is. "I think the horse sees something within Harry that reminds him of Fry". Alexander said to Merielle.

The mentors look at each other as they are stunned by it. "Are you sure about this? You remember what happened when the deer thought that Carter was the one with Fry's power". Kathleen said to Alexander.

Alexander nods as he is well aware of it. "Yes but that horse went up to Harry from the moment it saw him. It has that instinct". Alexander said to them.

Tiberius nods in agreement as he looks at them. "I have to agree with Alexander. The green deer was grieving when it got confused and mistakenly Carter for Fry". Tiberius said to them.

Kevin nods in agreement with Tiberius. "Plus I have no doubt that the horse will go to him if he is in trouble. The horse truly loves him just like that Fry was the Ranger of Love". Kevin said to them. The mentors nod as they look at the animals.

Back at the Evil Castle, Dr. Eelmore is getting the first of his speciality monsters to leave the castle and to attack the rangers. This monster is like a mutant bear battery monster. It has the strength and power of the bear especially with its arms, legs, claws and head. The main body has a battery with an electro magnet as well, but it is even furry as well.

Zophicles walks in the lab as he sees the monster that Dr. Eelmore selected. "Is this the monster for the green ranger"? Zophicles asks Dr. Eelmore

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at Zophicles. "Yes the green ranger is connected to the Unity Force team. Once this monster goes on a full rampage, that green ranger will be done for". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at the beast of a monster. "Now let's send this beast of a monster against the rangers". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at Zophicles. "It will be my pleasure. Grizzolic go and attack the rangers. Make sure you harm the Unity Force Descendant". Dr. Eelmore said to the monster called Grizzolic.

Grizzolic nods as it gets its orders. "It will be my pleasure". Grizzolic said to them. It takes off from the lab and the castle entirely.

At the Wood residence, Harry is in the basement as he is looking around. He sighs as he is thinking about Kiki and how she has been raised by her biological parents. 'I wonder if someone has looked into my biological past'. Harry thought to himself. As he notice a small box, his curiosity gets the better of him. He opens the box to reveal two letters. One of them has Harry's name on it while the other one has Jerry's name on it.

Leo walks downstairs as he spots Harry holding the letters. "Harry where did you find them"? Leo asks Harry as he looks at him. He has a guilty look on his face.

Harry looks at his dad as he is wondering what is going on. "I found them in this box. Why does one of them has my name on it while the other one has Jerry's name on it"? Harry asks Leo.

Leo looks at Harry as he sighs to him. "They are letters from your grandmother who passed away shortly after". Leo said to Harry.

Harry looks at Leo as he is wondering what it is. "Shortly after I got adopted", Harry said to Leo.

Leo looks at Harry as he finished that sentence. "How did you find out"? Leo asks Harry. He realizes that the cat is out of the bag.

Harry looks at Leo as he has a guilty expression on his face. "I overheard you and Jerry arguing about my adoption. He never loved me because I am not your biological son and wanted your bloodline to continue and not some stranger's blood". Harry said to Leo as he is crying.

Leo sighs as he looks at Harry. He comforts Harry as he knew this day would come. "Jerry is a complicated man, Harry. Your mother and I planned to tell you the truth together. Your grandmother wrote these two letters because she had a secret of her own that she kept from Jerry for all these years". Leo said to Harry.

Harry is confused by all of this as he looks at Leo. "What kind of secret"? Harry asks Leo. He is wondering what it could be.

Leo looks at Harry as he nods to him. "You will learn about it very soon". Leo said to Harry.

As they sit down for dinner, Jerry looks at Sophia and Harry. "This good looks delicious". Jerry said to them. He is about to dig in to the meal.

Leo looks at Jerry as he has an expression on his face. "Dad, Harry knows that he is adopted". Leo said to Jerry.

Sleha is stunned as she turns to Leo. "I thought we were going to tell Harry together". Sleha said to Leo.

Leo looks at Sleha as Sophia is confused by it. "So he is not really my brother". Sophia said to Leo.

Jerry looks at Sophia as he nods to him. "Not by true Woods blood like you Sophia". Jerry said to Sophia.

Leo glares at Jerry as this father vs son argument is getting headed. "You know what I am tried of you belittle Harry because he is not biologically our son. In fact, there is one other person would agree with me and Sleha". Leo said to Jerry.

Jerry turns to Leo with a disbelief. "Who are you talking about"? Jerry asks Leo. He is stunned as he has been completely in the dark about something for a very long time.

Leo looks at Jerry as he hands him the letter. "Mom, she told us something a long time ago that she never told you about. She wrote this for you just before she passed away". Leo said to Jerry.

Jerry is stunned as he looks at the letter. The letter is very old like it has faded some over time. He puts on his glasses as he reads the letter.

'To my dear Jerry,

If you are reading this, it means that I have passed on and Sleha and Leo has told Harry about being adopted. I am glad that they are continuing the adoption and bringing love to a child that needs unconditional love. I have kept a secret from you in our entire relationship and marriage. My parents are not my biological parents. They were my adopted parents. They given me love and care that my biological parents never did. When I became an adult, I decided to search for them. To my huge shock, my biological parents were bad people and lived a life of crime and had children that fell in the same pattern of life style. When I told my adopted parents about my birth parents, they comforted me and supported me. After we gotten married to start our family, you turned down the idea of adopting children into our family because you didn't want to have strangers blood. It hurt me so much because I was adopted child not a biological child. When I brought Leo into this world, I had difficulty being a new mom with a biological child. As much I loved Leo, I had my difficult days. You were so happy to have a son that was biologically yours. I did not wanted to get pregnant again with you, but I did get pregnant with a second child. I never told you or Leo about the baby, so I decided to give her up for adoption just to spite you. When Leo and Sleha told me about little Harry, my heart broke for him. He is one of the eight babies that were cruelly taken from their birth mothers and used as lab rats in a building in town. I blame that monster for doing that to him, and I told Leo and Sleha to name him after my adopted father because he loved me unconditionally as well unlike my birth parents'.

Sincerely

Wilma'

Jerry is in shock and disbelief as he reads the letter. He looks at Leo and Sleha. He is speechless as he never knew about Wilma being adopted. "I never knew that she was adopted and giving up a baby girl for adoption. I always assumed that Harry and Margaret Simpson were her biological parents". Jerry said to them.

Leo nods as he looks at Jerry. "You were on your high horse about it dad. Sleha and I picked up mom's wishes to adopt a child". Leo said to Jerry.

Jerry looks at them as he is beyond disbelief. "I never realized that Harry is one of the babies that was in that building. I have heard stories about that arrest and rescue from the guys on the force, but I never realized that Harry is one the babies that were there". Jerry said to them.

Sophia looks at Harry and Sleha as she is wondering about it. "What did happen though"? Sophia asks them.

Sleha looks at Sophia as it is very complicated to explain to her. "Some people do very bad things to others". Sleha said to Sophia.

Jerry gets up as he needs to take a drive. "I need some time to process all of this". Jerry said to them. He leaves the house as he left the house.

Harry is stunned as he never knew about it. He looks at his letter as it is unopened. "May I he excused", Harry said to them.

Leo and Sleha nods to him. "Yes and Harry", Leo said to Harry. He looks at Harry.

Harry turns to them as he has tears in his eyes. "We love you not matter what DNA you have. Blood never mattered to us". Leo said to Harry as Sleha nods in agreement. Harry nods as he goes up to his room for the night.

The next morning, Harry is at school as he has his letter with him. He is wondering how to share with the others about the drama of last night's dinner.

Verna and the others spot Harry as Kiki is also with them. "Hey Harry", Verna said to Harry. The gang reaches up to him.

Harry turns as he looks at them. "Oh hey you guys", Harry said to them as he has a somber and solemn expression on his face.

Ash notices the expression on his face. "Is something wrong Harry? You look kind of down". Ash said to Harry.

Kiki nods in agreement with Ash as she has her normal outlandish outfit on. "Yeah you normally have that positive smile you always have". Kiki said to Harry.

Harry looks at them as he is not sure how to say this. "Thanks but I am in the middle of processing something that I can't explain right now". Harry said to them. He takes off on them.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "What in the world is going on with him"? Aiden asks them. He is just as confused by it.

Kara shrugs as she does not know. "He is probably dealing with some news of some sort". Kara said to them.

Liz looks at Kara as she agrees with her. "Yeah but what kind of news though he looks like he needs a supporting hug". Liz said to them.

Mel nods in agreement with Liz. "Yeah but we can't help him if he does not tell us". Mel said to them.

Mari shrugs as she looks at them. "Although he looks like the news he gotten was hard and still processing it". Mari said to them.

Daniel looks at Mari as he nods as he looks at Ash. "He is not ready to tell us what it is just yet guys". Daniel said to them.

Will nods as he can see that. "We will be ready for when he is ready to tell us". Will said to them. The teens nod as they got off to class.

Later on, Harry is by himself at the woods. He grab a book as he wonders more about his birth parents and wondering how bad could have his grandmother's birth parents been.

"I have been waiting a long while to meet you, Harry". A ranger ghost said to Harry.

Harry is stunned as he turns and sees a ranger ghost right in front of him. "How did you know who I am"? Harry asks the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost looks at Harry as he nods to him. "I know who you are because of the horse". The ranger ghost said to Harry.

Harry is confused by it as he looks at the ghost. "The horse, I am a bit confused right now, and I don't need more things to process right now". Harry said to the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost looks at Harry as he shakes his head. "The horse that you bonded with at the Oasis. It has been a long time since the horse has truly loved someone who approached it". The ranger ghost said to Harry.

Harry looks at the ghost as he is wondering what the ghost is talking about. "Why are you bringing up the horse again"? Harry asks the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost looks at Harry. "The horse loves you unconditionally, Harry. Love for others can mean being protective of others, being caring for others, or falling in love with someone as well. It is the love that sparks like electricity". The ranger ghost said to Harry.

Harry looks at the ghost as he is starting to understand. "The horse really came up to me like it was nothing. I thought it was super friendly or something". Harry said to the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost looks at Harry as he nods to him. "It is more than being friendly, Harry". The ranger ghost said to Harry as he vanishes from the scene.

Harry frowns as the ghost vanishes from the scene. "Wait don't go, I do not know who you are". Harry said out there.

Just as Harry sighs to himself, Grizzolic appears as he has Rampigs with him. "What's wrong ranger, you didn't not expect me to show up Unity Force Descendant". Grizzolic said to Harry.

Harry looks at the monster called Grizzolic. He grabs out his morphor. "Guys, there is a monster in the woods". Harry said to them over his communicator.

"We are on our way". Ash said to Harry.

Harry is holding his morphor in his hands. "You will not win. Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Harry said as he morphs into ranger form.

Grizzolic looks as at the morphed green ranger. "We will see about that Unity Descendant. Rampigs get him"Grizzolic said to Harry. The Rampigs charge in at Harry as the fight gets started.

It is not long that the others arrive at the scene morphed. "Harry", Ash said to Harry as the teens kicks and punches at the Rampigs.

Harry turns as he spots the others arriving at the battle. "I am glad to see you guys". Harry said to them. The Rampigs are backing up a bit as the other rangers has arrived.

Aiden nods as he gives him a hand. "We are always there for you Harry". Aiden said to Harry. The others nod in agreement.

Grizzolic glares at the rangers. "You rangers make me sick especially you Unity Descendant". Grizzolic said to them as it is going on a rampage on the Rangers.

Back at the Oasis, the horse frowns like it is sensing something. It is naying like it is calling out to the mentors.

Alexander frowns as he gets the feeling that something is serious wrong. "The descendant is in trouble isn't he". Alexander said to the horse.

The horse nods as it wants to leave and help him. 'Yes I know he is in trouble'. The horse telepathically said to Alexander.

Alexander nods as he does not want to hold him back from the battle. "Go to him", Alexander said to the horse.

The horse nods as it is ready to go. It vanishes from the Oasis as it going to the battle.

Back at the battle, Grizzolic is making things hard for the rangers especially on Harry. Everything Harry used the green electricity at Grizzolic, it always gets absorbed and it gotten more power to use on the Rangers. "It is time that I get all of your electric power", Grizzolic said to them. As it turns on the electro magnet, the wave from the magnet is getting stronger.

Harry is being pulled towards it as he has little strength to resist. "Guys help me", Harry said to them.

The rangers see this as they try to get to Grizzolic. However Grizzolic slashes at them with its claws. "No that descendant is mine". Grizzolic said to them.

Just as Harry is getting to close to the magnet, the yellow horse arrives as it stomps and buck kicks at Grizzolic. Grizzolic lands on the ground as the electro magnet is damaged and turned off.

"Guys is that the horse from the Oasis"? Will asks them. They nod as it is a huge surprise to them as well.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "The horse must have sensed that Harry was in trouble". Kara said to them.

Harry looks at the horse as he looks like he is ready to collapse. The horse got to him in time as it rubs its head on the ranger. 'I am here my descendant of Rupert Fry'. The horse telepathically said to Harry.

Harry looks at the horse as he realizes who his ranger ancestor is. "My ranger ancestor must be Rupert Fry from Unity Force all along. No wonder I read his section the most in the book". Harry said to the horse.

The horse nods as it truly loves him. 'That's right, it was also Rupert that appeared to you as well'. The horse telepathically said to Harry. Harry nods as he is feeling better.

Grizzolic gets up as it is raging mad. "Look what you have done Unity Descendant, now I will have to end your horse first and destroy you all". Grizzolic said to them. It charges in with its claws ready to slash at the horse

Harry frowns as he glares at Grizzolic. "You will never harm the horse that represents love of Unity Force or the people that truly loves and cares about me the most". Harry said to Grizzolic. He has yellow and green electricity flowing around him like he is truly in touch with the yellow Unity Force ranger.

"Green and Yellow Electric Sparks of Love Fire", Harry said as he emits green and yellow electricity at Grizzolic.

Grizzolic frowns as it gets electrocuted by it. "What Noooo", Grizzolic said to them as it gets destroyed by Harry.

The rangers are in awe by it. "Wow, Harry summoned a yellow green electricity to destroy Grizzolic. It is like how Kiki summoned a ruby red dragon and an sunstone orange Griffin to destroy that other monster". Will said to them.

Kara nods in agreement with Will. "I wonder if we will get to do that". Kara said to them.

As the battle is over, the horse is rubbing its head on Harry once more as the same ranger ghost comes back. "You did very well Harry". The ranger ghost said to Harry.

The rangers are surprised as they see the ghost. "Are you Rupert Fry"? Harry asks the ghost named Rupert Fry.

The ghost nods as he looks at Harry. "Indeed I am young green ranger. My wife once had the same color that you have now. Back then I was the tough guy on the team and people called me Fry not by my first name. Plus the love is within you to share with others not keeping it to your self". The ghost said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at the ghost of Rupert Fry. "I am glad that I got to meet you, and I understand where the electricity comes from now". Harry said to The ghost of Rupert Fry.

The ghost nods as he looks at his teammates. "Good, Rangers there are other ranger ghosts that are watching over you as well. Don't be mad at them for not knowing about them. Once you know who your ranger ancestor is, the your leaf will move a lot closer in your family tree branch. It will show you more things that you may or may not be ready to hear and find". The ghost of Rupert Fry said to them. The ghost vanishes from the scene.

The horse nods as it looks at Harry. 'If you need me again, I will be there for you no matter where you are'. The horse telepathically said to Harry as it vanishes as well.

The rangers look at each other as it is a clue. "I wonder what the ghost of Rupert Fry is trying to tell us". Liz said to them.

Mari shrugs as it is puzzling. "I am not sure Liz. Maybe we will find out more when the other ranger ghosts meets us". Mari said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, the rangers has demorph as they are being looked over by Melissa and the wizards. "Where is Rory"? Harry asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "Rory went over towards Middleton. He will be back in a few days". Melissa said to them.

Verna looks at Harry as she wondering about this morning. "So what's was wrong with you this morning Harry"? Verna asks Harry.

The teens look at Harry as Liz is giving him the supportive nod. "Yeah we want to help you feel better". Liz said to Harry.

Harry looks at them as he nods to them. "Last night I found two letters one had my name on it while the other one had my grandfather's name on it. I told my dad that I know that I am adopted and found the letters. He told me that the letters were from my grandmother that I never got to know. Plus it turned out that my grandmother was adopted as well, and my first name was after her adopted father. The kicking twist is that my grandfather never knew that my grandmother was adopted and her birth parents were bad people. He basically assumed that her adopted parents were her birth parents. Plus my grandmother gave birth to a baby girl to give up for adoption just to spite him for not adopting kids when they were starting there family". Harry said to them.

The teens are in shock by it. "That is crazy, and it maybe that you have an aunt some where out there". Daniel said to Harry.

Mel nods in agreement with Daniel. "Yeah what did your letter say to you"? Mel asks Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at the letter. He opens the letter up. It is just as old like Jerry's letter. "I am not sure how I am going to read it but here it is". Harry said to them.

'To my dear grandson named Harry,

If you are reading this, it means that your parents has told you the truth about being adopted, and I have already passed on. From the moment I first saw you in the nursery ward at the hospital, I fell in love with you right away. I am the one that told Leo and Sleha to name you Harry after my adopted father. Even though we will never get to know each other, we share something in common being adopted. I know that you will be truly loved by Sleha and Leo. I do want to tell you that you remind me of my daughter that I gave up for adoption. Your father was 10 years old when I was pregnant with her. I decided to give her a better life because your grandfather and I were having problems with our marriage. She was born on January 1st and named Vanessa Ann Woods. I am sure that her adopted parents changed her name when they adopted her. You are loved no matter what Jerry says. It is his loss that he truly does not know about Vanessa and her adoption.

Love

Grandmother Wilma'

The teens are stunned as they look at Harry. "Wow your grandmother and you share being adopted as something in common even though you never gotten a chance to bond with her, and she given up her own baby girl as well for adoption". Will said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it makes me wonder if the baby girl that was given up for adoption is my aunt or something. Plus I wish I have gotten to know her. She would completely understand how I feel about being adopted". Harry said to them. He is crying as Liz is comforting him.

Ash nods as he looks at them. Daniel nods as well. "Harry, I understand completely about sharing that in common when it comes to being adopted". Ash said to Harry.

The teens turn to Ash as they are surprised by it. Daniel nods in agreement with Ash. "What do you mean Ash"? Verna asks Ash as she notices the expression on Daniel's face.

Ash looks at them as he nods to them. "Daniel and I are also adopted. We never came out from our mom's tummy into the world". Ash said to them.

The teens are in shock as they look at Ash and Daniel. "It never made sense that the two of you came into the world just months apart". Harry said to them.

Aiden looks at Ash and Daniel as it is a huge surprise. "How long you guys knew about this"? Aiden asks Ash and Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "We have known about this for a few days now. We never found a good time to bring it up with you guys till now". Daniel said to them.

The teens look at each other it is a huge shock to them. Kara looks at Ash in particular. 'If Ash and Daniel are truly adopted then do they have long lost siblings out there as well'? Kara thought to herself as her answer may come sooner than later.

In Middleton, Claudia sighs as she is stumped by the cryptic message that came to her. She is in her office as she looks at another photo of Wes and another young girl. 'Their opinions are keeping Wes and Annie from one another'. Claudia thought to herself.

As she hears a knock on her office door, Claudia is surprised by it as she is wondering if it is a student of hers in her class. "Come in", Claudia said to the person outside of her door.

As the door opens, it reveals to be someone else. "Excuse me are you Mrs. Evans"? A young man said to Claudia.

Claudia looks at the young man as she is surprised by his unexpected arrival. "Yes, can I help you"? Claudia asks the young man.

The young man looks at Claudia as he nods to her. "My name is Rory MacFarland. Is there a more private and secure place to talk"? Rory asks Claudia.

Claudia looks at Rory as she has a gut feeling about it. "Is this ranger business"? Claudia asks Rory.

Rory nods to Claudia as he looks at her. "Yes it is ma'am", Rory said to Claudia. He is getting nervous because he has not met the ranger mentor to the Hero of Legends team.

Claudia looks at Rory as she nods to him. "Please call me Claudia, Rory, calling me ma'am makes me feel older". Claudia said to Rory. Rory nods as he looks at her. They make their way to the headquarters.

At the headquarters, Rory is surprised as the headquarters is in the library. "It make sense that the Heroes of Legends team meets in a secret room of the library". Rory said to Claudia as he is admiring the headquarters.

Claudia nods as she looks at Rory. "How did you get involved with the ranger business anyways"? Claudia asks Rory.

Rory looks at Claudia as he nods to her. "It was five years ago. It turned out that I have a ranger ancestor who was on the same team as my younger brother Monty and Tess". Rory said to Claudia.

Claudia is surprised by it. "Tess as in Tess Hamilton the Star Descendant Navy Ranger", Claudia said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Claudia. "Yes Tess has been telling me about your team, and she is a spitfire even as a ranger. I am now a co mentor of the Neo Defenders team". Rory said to Claudia.

Claudia is surprised by it as she looks at Rory. "How did you end up joining the team"? Claudia asks Rory.

Rory nods as he knew that this question is coming. "Well Monty gotten infected with the Anti Music Virus, and my ancestor called upon me to join the team. At first they were unsure about me being a part of the team. I did what I must to save and heal Monty. I gotten my morphor from my ancestor and fought along side the rangers against various monsters. What I did not realize that someone was planning something so evil that no one should ever have to go through". Rory said to Claudia.

Claudia looks at Rory as she get the feeling on what it is. "You mean you were of the victims that gotten those scars". Claudia said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Claudia. "Yes I was", Rory said to Claudia as he shows his scar on his arm. He sees Claudia wince and cringe by the sight.

Claudia looks at Rory as she sighs to him. "I can not imagine what you went through along with Wes and Tess. The three of you must have gone through a lot of pain. Is that monster that did it to you, Wes, and Tess still out there". Claudia said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Claudia. "Unfortunately yes, we thought we gotten rid of him for good in a battle five years ago. He is the villain that keeps on coming back". Rory said to Claudia.

Claudia sighs as she looks at Rory. "There are villains that are like that, Rory. Does this prophecy mean anything to you? I do not understand why I have gotten it especially with the Green Archer Guardian and the Sunstone Griffin". Claudia said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Claudia. "I did got this as well with Melissa. Plus I got a feeling that it involves Wes and my newest ranger Kiki". Rory said to Claudia.

Claudia looks at Rory as she has a sinking feeling about it. "Are you sure about this? I have to prepare to tell him about this". Claudia said to Rory as she has that motherly instinct.

Rory nods as he looks at Claudia. "Yes I am sure about this". Rory said to Claudia as the two look at the prophecy together.

End Chapter

Yeah there is a huge shocking twist within Harry's family. More about it will be revealed in due time. Harry discovered that his ancestor is Rupert Fry from Unity Force. Plus Ash and Daniel came out to their teammates that they are adopted as well. Rory even met up with Claudia about the prophecy. What will Jerry discover the truth about his long lost daughter? Plus how will the rangers process about Ash and Daniel's admission about being adopted?

Next Chapter: The Beast Spirit Within


	30. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: The Beast Spirit Within

At the Williams residence, Aiden sighs as the past couple of days were eye opening to him. He learned that Harry's grandmother was also an adopted child like the green ranger. Plus Ash and Daniel also told them that they are also adopted and not biologically brothers.

Aiden sighs as he looks at a book about the Beast Rangers from Norland. As he flips through the pages, he notices one of the Rangers in particular as he sighs to himself. He hears a knock on the door.

"Hey Aiden, can I come in"? Joshua asks Aiden as he is at the door. Aiden quickly hides the book out of sight.

"Yeah", Aiden said to Joshua as he is holding a comic book in his hands.

Joshua walks in the room as he looks at his little brother. "Hey you look like you have a lot on your mind". Joshua said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at Joshua. "Yeah you know how much I expressed that I have no interest with finding my birth parents". Aiden said to Joshua.

Joshua nods as he looks at Aiden. "Yes you felt like you were abandoned by them. Do you still feel that way"? Joshua asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Joshua as he shrugs to him. "Yeah but at the same time I do not know". Aiden said to Joshua.

Joshua looks at Aiden with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean you don't know". Joshua asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Joshua as he sighs to himself. "Lately all of my dreams has been featuring a man and a woman escaping a horrible place with a baby boy. They were being chased by this evil psycho man. When the psycho man caught them, he takes the baby away from them and took the two adults back to their cell. However the psycho man takes the man away and he kills him. It felt like the event itself took place and it actually happened". Aiden said to Joshua.

Joshua looks at Aiden as he winces by the dream. "They say that dreams do tell you things if you pay attention to them. Plus if your birth parents abandoned you then why they wouldn't take you with them when they tried to escape. Plus is it possible that it could be your earliest repressed memory of your birth parents"? Joshua asks Aiden.

Aiden shrugs as he does not know. "I never thought it like that before". Aiden said to Joshua. He is wondering if his birth parents were held captive by the evil doctor or not.

Joshua nods as he looks at Aiden. "Perhaps you will want to find out what truly what happened without meeting them". Joshua said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at Joshua as he shrugs to him. "I do not know maybe". Aiden said to Joshua. As the two brothers talk more, Aiden is thinking about that very dream.

Back at the Evil Castle, Dr. Eelmore frowns as the Rangers defeated Grizzolic and the other monster. "So those rangers are getting stronger with each passing day". Dr. Eelmore said to himself. He is tending to a monster with a beastly characteristics and appearance.

The monster is a mutant hybrid of a tiger, lion, and a bear combined as a ferocious beast. The main things that stands out from the beast is that it has the stripes of the tiger, the mane of a male lion, and claws of a bear. "I shall crush those Rangers". The monster said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at the monster. "I want you to attack the rangers especially the Beast Ranger Descendant, the black ranger". Dr. Eelmore said to the monster.

The monster nods as he looks at Dr. Eelmore. "It will be my pleasure". The monster said to Dr. Eelmore. It leaves the castle to do just that.

The next day, Aiden is in the student parking lot as he just got out from his car. He is not sure if what he saw just before he left his house is actually real or mirage. 'That couldn't be real right'. Aiden thought to himself.

Flashback

Aiden is about to leave the house. He has his back pack on his back and his keys in his hands. As he walk towards his car, Aiden sees a spirit of an animal next to his car. The spirit is in an orange color as it is a cheetah. It looks at Aiden as it is just standing there.

Aiden looks at the spirit of the cheetah. He is not sure what to make of it. 'Does that thing want to hurt or even eat me'? Aiden thought to himself as he is very still.

The orange cheetah roars at Aiden as the wind blows the leaves around him. Aiden looks at the cheetah as he is in awe of the site. As it vanishes from him, Aiden is blown away by its appearance and disappearance.

End Flashback

Aiden sighs as he is not sure what he saw. 'Why was that cheetah even there'? Aiden thought to himself. He is not paying attention to where he is going and bumps into a female student.

"I am sorry. I suppose when you have a lot on your mind all sense of direction goes away with it". The female student said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at the girl as he is stunned as she looks a lot like him. "It's ok it happened to the best of us. You must be a freshmen right". Aiden said to the girl.

The girl nods as she does have the same skin tone, facial features, hair and eyes as Aiden. "Yeah my name is Mariah by the way". The girl named Mariah said to Aiden. She has a simple outfit consisting of tee shirt and jeans with tennis shoes.

Aiden nods as he looks at Mariah. "My name is Aiden, Aiden Williams". Aiden said to Mariah. He can't help but wonder more about her.

Mariah looks at Aiden as she is taken back by the name. She is stunned as her heart flutters and skips a beat. A tear is about to fall from her face. "I am sorry". Mariah said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at Mariah as it is very puzzling for. "What for though I didn't hurt you did I"? Aiden asks Mariah as he is not sure what he did.

Mariah shakes her head to Aiden. "No you didn't hurt me. It just whenever the name Aiden is talked about or even mentioned to my mom; she gets all misty eyed and changes the subject. It is not your fault. It is nice meeting you". Mariah said to Aiden.

Aiden sees Mariah going into the school building. He is stumped on what he just got told. He is mystified about the entire thing as he completely zoned out by it.

"Hey Aiden Earth to Aiden", Ash said to Aiden. The others are with Ash as they head towards him.

Aiden snaps out from his deep thought as he looks at Ash and the others. "Oh hey guys", Aiden said to them.

Will looks at Aiden as he notices something is off. "Is everything ok? You look you just zoned out". Will asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at them as he does not know how to explain it. "Yeah I, I will talk to you guys later". Aiden said to them. He went inside of the school building.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "Is this normal for him"? Harry asks them. He looks at them as he is not sure about it.

Liz is shocked by it as she is the one that knows Aiden the best. "I don't think so guys. He looked mystified and stumped about something". Liz said to them.

Kara looks at Liz as she can see that. "Yeah but what is he stumped about"? Kara asks Liz.

The teens shrug as they don't know. "Maybe we should find out what it is". Mari said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head inside the school building.

In class, Aiden is distracted as the teacher is giving the lecture. He notices the article that he had with him. It is the very article that Daniel told him about before he became a ranger. 'The man that got murder name's is Aiden Meyers'. Aiden thought to himself as he writes the name on a piece of paper.

Aiden shifts around in his seat as he notices a familiar cheetah spirit in the room. He is stunned by it as he wonders if it just him that sees it or other people in the room sees it as well. 'This is definitely on the strange and unusual, and no one else is freaking out about it like I am right now. They don't see it like I do'. Aiden thought to himself.

As class is over for the day, Aiden got out of the class really fast as he is wondering what it is with the spirit that has been popping up at times. He is at his locker as Daniel went up to him. "Hey Aiden", Daniel said to Aiden.

Aiden turns as he looks at Daniel. "Oh hey Daniel", Aiden said to Daniel. He is still thinking about the name and the cheetah spirit.

Daniel looks at Aiden as he nods to him. "Are you feeling ok? You seem kind of out of it today". Daniel asks Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at Daniel. "Well all morning, I have saw this orange cheetah spirit looking at me. The first time I saw it was close by to my car at my house, and the second time was in the middle of class". Aiden said to Daniel.

Daniel's eyes widen as he hears it. "Woah wait a minute, did the other students freak out about it or even see it". Daniel asks Aiden.

Aiden shakes his head to Daniel. "No, it is like I am the only one that saw it. It was completely oblivious to the other students". Aiden said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Aiden. "Maybe it is trying to connect with you. Did you read the book that you gotten at the Oasis about the various ranger teams"? Daniel asks Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at Daniel. "Yeah I have been reading about the Beast Rangers and their beast spirits. As far as connecting with me, I do not know about that. The spirit was standing there both times looking at me with on my every move". Aiden said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as it is very puzzling as he looks at Aiden. "Maybe it was waiting for you to approach it". Daniel said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at Daniel with a skeptical look on his face. "I don't know Daniel. I have a lot to think about". Aiden said to Daniel as he takes off.

Daniel sighs as the others arrives at the scene. "Hey Daniel was that Aiden just now"? Mel asks Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "Yeah he looks really stumped and mystified about things". Daniel said to them.

Verna has a skeptical look on her face. "Mystified about what exactly"? Verna asks Daniel. She is not sure to believe him or not.

Mel gives a look to Verna as she shakes her head. "Let Daniel explain more Verna". Mel said to Verna.

Daniel nods as he is getting support from Mel. "Aiden told me about a cheetah spirit that has been appearing to him all morning". Daniel said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "A cheetah spirit appearing to him and no one else freaked about it like a banshee". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at her. "Yeah it is like he is the only one that can see the spirit animal". Daniel said to them.

Ash nods as he thinks of something. "You know it is like when the horse appeared to Harry and when the dragon and the Griffin rises up during those two battles. What if the cheetah spirit is from one of the ranger teams from the past that is connected to him". Ash said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a logical explanation. "It does make a lot of sense to me. My biological ranger ancestor is from Unity Force and Kiki's biological ranger ancestor is from Underdog Squad. It won't be long until a ranger ghost appears to Aiden". Harry said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering about it. "So if you guys got to meet your biological ranger ancestor, are you getting closer to finding out more things about your biological parents or something"? Kara asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is a question towards Harry more than Kiki. Harry looks at them. "Well when my ranger ancestor appeared to me, I was not sure who he is, but he has that Indian descent like me. Plus I had to think about it through the power that I had which is electricity. It turned out that my ranger ancestor is Rupert Fry from Unity Force, but as far as finding out more about biological parents it might be a clue to who they are. I do have Indian descent in me, and yet Jerry does not like me as his grandson. My best guess is that he sees the biological father more than my biological mother in me". Harry said to them. The teens nod to each other as it makes some sense.

After school, Aiden is walking around as he has a lot on his mind. He is thinking about the freshman named Mariah and the cheetah spirit that has been appearing to him. 'Could Mariah be related to me biologically'? Aiden thought to himself as he thinks back to his other class.

Flashback

Aiden is in the computer lab for a computer class. He is searching on the web for obituaries. As he types in the Aiden Meyers obituary into a search engine, some articles pops up about a murder that took place and the actual obituary article. 'Missing Man Found Dead in a Dumpster near Norland'. As Aiden reads the obituary on him, he notices another name. 'He left a wife named Louise Meyers who also was missing years ago but rescued'.

Aiden went to type Louise Meyers into a search engine. He spots more articles about her. 'Wife of a slain man delivers a baby girl into the world 9 months after her rescue and his death'. As he reads more about the article, it mentions the baby girl named Mariah and a baby boy that she dearly misses and love. 'That man took the life of my husband and separated my baby boy from me. I know that my baby boy is somewhere out there and I still love him so. My late husband and I tried to escape from that place and we had our boy with us. It was the last time I saw him'. Aiden is shocked by it as he never knew about it.

End Flashback

Aiden sighs as he is wondering about Louise and Mariah. He sits on the grass at the park and picks on the grass around him. "Could it be really true"? Aiden said to himself.

Just then, the orange cheetah spirit and a ranger ghost appears to Aiden. "What could be true Aiden"? A female ranger ghost said to Aiden.

Aiden is stunned as he sees the ranger ghost and the cheetah spirit. "You are a ranger ghost aren't you. Plus that is the same cheetah spirit that has been appearing to me all day long". Aiden said to the ghost.

The ranger ghost nods to Aiden. "Yes I am your biological ranger ancestor. The cheetah spirit has found you after a very long time, and I can't honestly blame it". The female ranger ghost said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at the ranger ghost as he looks at the cheetah spirit. "You mean the cheetah spirit has been looking for me". Aiden said to the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost nods as she looks at Aiden. "Yes it has been looking for you. From the moment you came out to the world, my cheetah spirit has been trying to find you. Honestly when it told me that it has found you, I had to come to see you as well". The ranger ghost said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at the ranger ghost as he thinks of something else. "When you said biological ranger ghost, you are in my biological family tree aren't you". Aiden said to the ghost. He frowns as he is about to get mad at the ghost when it comes to his biological parents

The ranger ghost nods as she looks at him. "Yes I am Aiden. Let me guess you feel abandoned or neglected by your biological parents". The ranger ghost said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at the ranger ghost. "Yeah they abandoned me, so I have no interest on finding them. However lately I have been having strange dreams that I don't know why I keep having them". Aiden said to the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost looks at Aiden as she nods to him. "Let me guess, the dream contain things that suggests other things that you contradicts your own thoughts and opinions about them". The ranger ghost said to Aiden.

Aiden is slightly taken back by it. "Yeah, it kept showing me that this couple were escaping from this strange place, and they carried a baby boy with them. For some reason, the boy looked just like me. Then this crazy psychotic doctor is chasing after them and caught them from escaping from the place and me. The doctor took me from them. It was that doctor that took them back as well. Then it showed that doctor killing the man". Aiden said to the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost looks at Aiden as she looks at him. "It sounds like your biological parents loved you so much that they took you with them. Plus the reason why you keep having the dream because you are having a hard time accepting that they truly love you. The dream never showed them escaping from the place without you". The ranger ghost said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at the ranger ghost as it gives him something new to think about. The scene changes a bit to show him what it could have been.

Alternate Dream Sequence

The same man and woman are running down a hallway in a strange building. "Aiden what about our son? We have to take him with us. We can't leave him here with that doctor". The woman said to the man named Aiden.

Aiden looks at the woman as he shakes his head. "I am sorry Louise. It will take us too much time to get him as well. We have to leave him behind". Aiden said to the woman named Louise.

The man and woman are running as they have fully escaped from that place. "We did it now we can live our lives instead of being prisoners of that place". Aiden said to Louise.

Louise nods as she thinks about their son. "What about our son? We have to get him back". Louise said Aiden.

Aiden looks at Louise as he shakes his head. "We can't get him back. If we go back there, that doctor would do who knows what to us. It is for the best to wait for the police to arrest him and start over with our family". Aiden said to Louise.

End Scene

Aiden looks down on himself. "My dream never showed that. They tried to escape, and they had me with them all along". Aiden said to the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost nods to Aiden. "Love conquers all Aiden, plus you have to accept that they truly love you. When you truly admit it, your own cheetah spirit will be with you". The ranger ghost said to Aiden as she vanishes from the scene.

As Aiden thinks about the ranger ghost's words, he gets alerted on his communicator. "Hey Aiden we got trouble in downtown. We need your help". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden hears Ash's voice on the communicator. "I am on my way Ash". Aiden said to Ash as he heads towards the battle scene.

In downtown Aurora Cove, a monster is attacking the city. The teens just arrive at the scene as Aiden arrives as well. "Well this thing is definitely on the fugly beast category". Verna said to them.

Kara gives a look to Verna. "It maybe the obvious answer Verna, but it's definitely on the wild animal side". Kara said to them.

The teens grab their morphors out. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monster glares at them as it eyes Aiden in particular. "I will end you all starting with you Beast Descendant". The monster said to them.

As the battle is getting started, a mysterious stranger is watching the battle. "It has been a long time since I last saw a ranger battle". The mysterious stranger said to himself. As he watches the battle, he notices a ranger in particular as he has some interest. "I wonder about that purple ranger. I must investigate further". The mysterious stranger said to himself as he takes off.

The monster glares at the rangers as it raises its bear like arms. It is savagely attacking the rangers. The ferocious slashes and pouncing on the rangers like a true wild animal.

"Geez any ideas on how to beat this thing"? Daniel asks them. He is trying to put up a fight against the monster.

Ash shrugs as he tries to block and defend himself from the monster. "We have to find some sort of opening to hit it". Ash said to them.

The monster has an evil grin on its face. "What's wrong you are finding that there is no way to defeat me"? The monster said to them.

As the monster charges in at them, it sets its eyes on a middle aged woman. "She will be the first to be destroyed and you rangers will be too late to save her". The monster said to them.

As it makes a rampaging charge at the woman, Aiden recognizes the woman from the dream. 'Could she be the same person carrying the baby boy from the dream'? Aiden thought to himself. His gut is churning as his heart flutters for a mysterious reason. He is getting angry as the monster is about to harm her.

"Get away from her", Aiden yells out loud as he is running a lot faster than normal. It is like the characteristics and the appearance of a cheetah is coming out.

Just as the monster is about to hit the woman, Aiden gets there in time and takes the hit for her. The monster is stunned by this as he glares at Aiden. "How dare you get in my way ranger. You shall pay for that". The monster said to Aiden.

The black ranger gets up as he looks at the woman. "I want you to run and get to a safe place". The black ranger said to the woman.

The woman is stunned as she finds his voice familiar to her. "What about you though? I can't stand to see you hurt like this. I mean you are doing great things and getting hurt like this. I love that you are trying to save the world along with the other rangers. As a mother, I would be worried about you as well". The woman said to the black ranger.

The black ranger looks at the woman. "I will be fine as long I know that you are at a safe place place away from here". The black ranger said to the woman. The woman nods as she runs away from the monster.

The monster frowns as it is furious with the black ranger. "You got her to escape from my wrath. You shall pay for this". The monster said to the black ranger.

The black ranger glares at the monster as he has a black aura glowing around him. "Love conquers all even for a complete stranger. I may not know who the woman is to me, but she truly cares for my wellbeing. I may not completely understand why my birth parents were separated from me, but I do understand that the love for me is strong enough that they tried to escape from that place and brought me with them". The black ranger said to the monster.

The others are stunned by this as Aiden's ranger suit is getting features that you would see in a cheetah including its spots and its tail.

The monster frowns like it is about to be defeated. "What how is this possible"? The monster said to them.

Aiden glares at the monster as he looks at it. "It is possible because I accept that love from others. Spirit of the Cheetah", Aiden yells out loud. As Aiden is charging at a fast speed with his katana is glowing, he slashes at the monster as he is like a cheetah.

The monster is sent flying as it is destroyed. The rangers went towards Aiden as the battle is over. "Way to go Aiden", Liz said to Aiden.

Will nods as he looks at him. "Yeah you really unleashed the beast spirit within you to defeat it". Will said to Aiden.

Mari nods as she has a question. "I got a question what does it mean by love conquers all"? Mari asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Mari as he nods to her. "Let's just say, it is an unstoppable force that made me realize that people really do love me". Aiden said to them.

"I couldn't agree with you more", the female ranger ghost said to them. She appears again as the orange cheetah is with her.

Plus the black cheetah also appears right by Aiden's side. "You must be his ranger ancestor ghost". Ash said to the ghost.

The ghost nods as she looks at them. "My name is Roxxy Dennis Calvin, I was the orange Beast Ranger". The ranger ghost revealed to be Roxxy.

The Rangers look at the ranger ghost. "So you must have appeared to Aiden today". Will said to Roxxy.

Roxxy nods as she looks at them. "Yes my cheetah spirit is the one that found Aiden first. Then I appeared to him. Now that the monster is destroyed, there is something all of you must know". The ghost of Roxxy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are curious on what it is. "What is it exactly"? Harry asks Roxxy.

Roxxy looks at them as she nods to them. "Giving a baby up for adoption is always by choice for a better life, but it was not their choice when the child is taken away from them by the evil one". The ghost of a Roxxy said to them as she vanishes from the scene.

The rangers look at each other as it is strange clue. "So any ideas on what that meant"? Kara asks them.

The teens shrug as they don't know. "It sounds very strange and cryptic". Verna said to them.

Kiki thinks about it as she looks at them. "It maybe that the ranger ghost are trying to tell us something important that we never realized or even thought about". Kiki said to them.

Mel nods as she agrees with them. "I agree with Kiki. Plus it maybe that more ranger ghosts will be telling us things that needs to be put together". Mel said to them.

Daniel nods as he thinks back to what the ghost of Roxxy said. "Do you guys think that we were taken away from our birth parents"? Daniel asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is something to think about. "It maybe a possibility Daniel". Ash said to him.

As the teens head home, Mari is wondering if Daniel asks is true. 'If we were taken away from our birth parents then, who was it and why? Plus is there a possibility that our birth parents are still alive or not'? Mari thought to herself as they are hard pounding questions that needs answered.

End Chapter

Yeah Aiden meet his biological ranger ancestor. Plus his ranger ancestor gave him more to think about. Aiden mets a girl named Mariah and saved a woman from the monster. Is Daniel right about being taken away from their birth parents when they were born? Plus will Mari's questions will be answered as well?

Next Chapter: The Japanese Knight


	31. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 31: The Japanese Knight

It is early evening at Hayama residence. Mari sighs as she is doing her homework and reading about the Spirit Warrior team book. She turns to a page in her book and notice information about Tess being the crimson Spirit Warrior ranger. 'Hold on though, she must have became a ranger with a lost power source within that team. She can't be my biological ranger ancestor'. Mari thought to herself. She turns over a few pages and notices information about the white ranger. Just as Mari is about to read about the ranger, her mom Lily calls her.

"Mariko, we are going out to dinner tonight. Please be ready to go in a few minutes". Lily said to Mari.

Mari hears her mom as she closes the book. "Ok mama", Mari said to Lily as she leaves her room.

It is not long that Kenji walks downstairs as he looks Mari and his parents. "So where are going to dinner tonight"? Kenji asks them.

"The Japanese Knight, it is a Japanese European fusion place". Taichi said to them. The family nods as it is a different kind of place. The family leaves their home to go out to dinner.

As the family arrive at the restaurant, it looks like a Japanese style castle like building. "It is different. I will give you that papa". Mari said to Taichi. They went inside of the restaurant.

The first thing Mari notices is a mural on the wall in the main lobby. The mural is a Sakura tree that looks like it is a family tree. The pictures on the wall shows the family that started the Japanese Knight years and years ago. The black strips on the top corners represents those that has already passed. However the big thing is a picture frame close to the bottom that is empty. 'I wonder whose picture is suppose to be there'. Mari thought to herself.

As her family is being seated to their table, a couple who owns the restaurant has seen the entire thing. "Could she be the one"? A woman asks her husband.

The husband shrugs as he looks at her. "I do not know Hikari. We can not give up our hopes on it. Although she looks like your sister though". The man said to the woman named Hikari.

Hikari nods as she looks at her husband. "I know Satoshi. I do miss Kasumi dearly. I don't understand how a monster could have done all of it to her and her husband Ben and their baby girl". Hikari said to her husband named Satoshi.

Satoshi nods as he shakes his head. "I do not know either honey". Satoshi said to Hikari. He is wondering about the baby girl is still alive and out there.

At the table, Mari can't help to think about the mural that she saw. "I thought that samurai are the warriors that protected Japan in ancient times not knights". Kenji said to Mari. He notices the murals of knights on on the wall

Mari nods as she looks at the knights on the wall. However all of the murals of the knights has a Japanese descent in them. "I don't think that's the case maybe this person got training as a knight". Mari said to Kenji.

Taichi nods as he can see that as well. "You might be right Mariko". Taichi said to Mari.

As the family has their dinner, Mari can't help but think about the big mural with the family tree. The family is heading out from the restaurant as Mari looks at the picture of the departed husband and wife who had a child that is unknown. 'Could this be my clue to my biological family'? Mari asks herself. The family pays for their meal and leaves the restaurant.

As the family got home, Mari went upstairs to her room. Kenji looks at Mari as he notices the expression on her face. "Is something wrong Mari"? Kenji asks Mari.

Mari looks at her brother as she nods to him. "My friends has been getting clues about their biological families. It makes me wonder if I do have biological parents or even extended relatives out there either don't know that I exist or I do exist just missing". Mari said to Kenji.

Kenji nods as he looks at Mari. "You would never know until you make that first step to finding out the truth". Kenji said to Mari.

Mari nods as she thinks about it. "Yeah maybe I should start thinking about it". Mari said to Kenji. Kenji leaves her room. Mari looks at the book on Spirit Warriors as she went to bed for the night.

Back at the Evil Castle, Zophicles went to Dr. Eelmore as he frowns as the monsters that has been chosen to destroy the rangers has been defeated. "Those rangers are discovering more about their powers". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Zophicles as he is frustrated by it as well. "Yes it seems that the rangers are being guided by something or even someone. The Warrior monster is ready to attack the Spirit Warrior Descendant.

The monster is a mutant hybrid monster. It has all sorts of appearances of various warriors throughout history but with a twisted evil looks to them. It has a multifunctional weapon that matches to the warrior form. "I am ready to serve you and destroy the rangers especially the Spirit Warrior Descendant". The monster said to them. It leaves the castle as it plans to attack the rangers.

The next day, the teens are at a museum for a field trip. "Check out this exhibit guys, mysterious temples and castles from around the world". Ash said to them.

The teens nod as other students are with Mr. MacFarland as he returned to town late last night. "Now class, I want all of you to pick one thing to research that is in the museum. Gather all the notes for a five page research paper on". Mr. MacFarland said to the class.

The teens spread out as the teens are together. Mari walks into the new exhibit about the mysterious temples around the world. She notices a temple located in Warrior Heights that is in museum. She has a deep interest with the temple. She notices the replica of the Warrior Windows. As she notices the warrior window of the knight, Mari is slightly taken back by it. "Loyalty of a Knight", Mari said t herself. As Mari gets key information, she does not notice that a spirit of a knight is watching her. Plus a ranger ghost also appears as well.

"I can see that you are very loyal young knight. It reminds of someone that I know". The ranger ghost said to Mari.

Mari is stunned as she turns around as she sees the knight spirit and a ranger ghost. "Are you my biological ranger ancestor"? Mari asks the ranger.

The ranger ghost nods as he looks at her. "Indeed I am the knight warrior spirit sees that you are loyal of a knight just like me". The ranger ghost said to Mari.

Mari looks at the ranger ghost as she notices the knight warrior spirit. "I don't understand how the knight spirit warrior sees that in me". Mari said to the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost looks at Mari. "Loyalty comes in many forms, Mari. The knight warrior spirit has seen the loyalty that you have for your friend, the red ranger". The ranger ghost said to Mari.

Mari looks at the knight warrior spirit as she is blushing about Ash. "Ash is one of my greatest friends". Mari said to the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost nods as he looks at Mari. You stick to your beliefs and convictions over the desires of others. That is a true sign of loyalty". The ranger ghost said to Mari.

As the ranger ghost and the knight spirit warrior vanishes, Mari is thinking about the very strange encounter. The others went up to Mari. "Mari did something happen"? Ash asks Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "I just gotten an encounter with my biological ranger ancestor and a knight spirit warrior appeared with him". Mari said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "Wow did the ranger ghost told you who he is"? Aiden asks Mari.

Mari shakes her head to Aiden. "No he did not say who the ranger ghost was". Mari said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at her. "It seems that this happens when we meet our biological ranger ancestor". Aiden said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "That makes a lot of sense to me". Liz said to them.

Verna nods as she can see it like that. "Yeah I mean it will happen for all of us eventually". Verna said to them.

Mel nods as she has been reading her book. "Yeah plus the book that we gotten surely will help us narrow it down to which biological ranger is it". Mel said to them.

Will nods as he turns to Mari. "Yeah at the same time we have to figure out who it is though". Will said to them.

Daniel nods as he notices the expression on Kara's face. She is a bit sadden about it. "Is something wrong Kara"? Daniel asks Kara.

Kara looks at them as she shrugs to them. "Do you think it is possible that they have information that could lead to our birth parents or even know who they are"? Kara asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is a hard question. "I don't know Kara. I didn't get much of a clue besides a letter that had the name Vanessa". Harry said to Kara.

Aiden nods as he thinks about Mariah. "Yeah I meet a freshman named Mariah. She told me that her mom gets misty eyed when she talked about Aiden and quickly changes the subject". Aiden said to Kara.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "Come to think of it, I saw a mural of a Sakura tree that had a family tree on it at the Japanese Knight Restaurant. There was a picture down on the bottom that was empty but the pictures of the parents had black stripes at the top. It means that they have passed on". Mari said to them. The teens look at each other as it is getting more interesting.

As the class is getting back on the bus, a monster is attacking close by to the museum. "Wow it decided to come out in bold daylight". Kiki said to them.

The teacher notices that the students are running from the monster. "I will get the students to a safe place. You go do what you do". Mr. MacFarland said to them.

Ash nods as the teens went towards the scene. "That is one mixed up monster". Ash said to them. The monster is a mutant hybrid of various types of Warriors throughout history.

Aiden nods in agreement with Ash. "Yeah we have to be careful about this fugly". Aiden said to them. The teens grab their morphors out.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The monster glares at the rangers as it has Rampigs out. "Rampigs get them, one of those Rangers is that descendant of a Spirit Warrior member". The monster said to them.

The Rangers frown as the monster is going to target Mari because she mentioned the knight warrior spirit appearing to her.

The monster kicks at Verna as she tries to punch it. "You are not the descendant that I want". The monster said to Verna like he is not interested in her as well.

Verna rolls to the ground as Liz helps her up. "You ok", Liz said to Verna. She does not like the monster. Verna nods as she looks at Liz. "Yeah that thing is mission oriented". Verna said to Liz.

The rangers are going at it on the monster. The monster frowns as it wants to get to the white ranger. "Why you rangers must make things difficult for me to complete my mission"? The monster said to them as he uses all sorts of warrior moves on each of the Rangers. Most of the Rangers went to ground except Mari.

The monster has a wild smirk on its face like it has gotten the person that it want to be by itself. "Finally Spirit Warrior descendant, you and I shall fight this match alone, and I shall end you first". The monster said to Mari.

Mari glares at the monster as she is on her own. "Not if I end you first for hurting my loyal friends". Mari said to the monster.

As the two are going at it, the monster seems to have the upper hand in the fight. Kiki notices that Mari is getting pummeled by the monster. "We have faith in you, Mari". Kiki yells to Mari.

The rangers look at Kiki as it is something to cheer for Mari. "Yeah you never turned your back on us". Mel said to Mari. "You do have what it takes to defeat this creep". Kara said to Mari. The guys even said encouraging words to Mari.

As Mari hears the words, she is fighting by like a true knight. The monster frowns as it is taking a stumble back some. "Those weak words won't end me". The monster said to Mari.

As the one of the owners of the Japanese Knight restaurant comes out, the woman frowns as she walks in on the ranger battle. She is about to scream.

The monster turns to the woman as it has a knight's sword in his hands. "A weak human walks in during the battle. You shall be easy". The monster said to the woman.

Mari frowns as she has gut feeling about it. As the monster is about to slash at the woman, Mari pushes the woman out of the way as she sacrifices herself to save her.

The woman is in shock as the rangers are taken back by it. "No", Ash said as he yells to her. The rangers are scared that they lost one of their own.

The monster laughs at them as he looks at them. "A sacrifice to save a puny human, now you all next", the monster said to them. The woman is in shock as a ranger saved her. She couldn't bare to look at the ranger as she run away.

All the sudden, the warrior birds arrive at the scene as the red, blue, green, yellow, pink, silver, gold, purple, orange, and crimson birds are swarming the monster. "Get away from me you bird brains". The monster said to them as it is getting annoyed.

The rangers are stunned by it as this is very unusual. "What in the world is going on"? Aiden asks them. "I have no clue but this is wild". Will said to them. Ash is speechless as Mari is

The white warrior bird drops a white feather on Mari as it is healing her and gaining more power. "Wow, the white bird healed Mari". Harry said to them. "Yeah I have never seen anything like it". Liz said to them. Ash is speechless as he sees her getting back up.

Mari glares at the monster as she is ready to end him. "Harm the warrior birds of the Spirit Warriors, you shall be brought to justice". Mari said to the monster.

The warrior birds nod as they are with the white one. The monster looks like it has lost the battle. "What those bird brains got in my way to ends you". The monster said to Mari.

Mari glares at the monster as she powers up her weapon. "Neo Defenders White", Mari said to the monster. As she fires her weapon, the white beam of a knight hits the monster. The monster explodes as it got defeated.

The rangers got up as they went up to Mari. "We gotten really worried about you for a second even Ash here". Kara said to Mari. Ash blushes as he gives her a look. "You really brought it today". Liz said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at the feather. "Thanks you guys but I am more curious about this feather". Mari said to them.

"It is called a warrior feather Mariko". The ranger ghost said to Mari. The ghost appears again as he looks at the others.

The teens are surprised by what it's called. "A warrior feather", Daniel asks the ranger ghost.

The ranger ghost nods as he looks at them. "Yes, I am the ghost of Callum Yamada Spirit Warrior White Ranger. It is a pleasure to meet you". The ghost of Callum said them.

The rangers look at Mari and the ghost. "Wow you guys share a lot in common including the ranger color". Verna said to them.

The ghost of Callum nods as he looks at them. "Yes some of you will share the same color with your ranger ancestor while others won't. But that does not mean that the others are not as important to read and learn about. Even the smallest of things can become a big clue to things". The ghost of Callum said to them as he vanishes from the battle. The Rangers look at each other as it is great advice, but they are slightly confused about what the ghost said to them". They teleport back to the cave.

Back at the Cave, Melissa sees them returning as it was a hard fought battle. Melissa looks at the warrior feather that Mari got. "You must have earned a warrior feather Mari". Melissa said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at Melissa. "Yeah what is a warrior feather anyways"? Mari asks Melissa. She and the other teens want to know that as well.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "A warrior feather is something that a warrior earns when they perform a great sacrifice for someone. The feathers contains healing properties and given power boost. However when they earn it is when the warrior sacrifices themselves to save someone who is related to them". Melissa said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as they look at Mari. "So when Mari took the hit for that lady and sacrificed herself for her, the lady has to be related to Mari"? Kiki said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Mari. "It is like the ghost said small items can be big clues about things". Daniel said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "It makes sense to me guys". Ash said to them. The teens nod as they are heading out from the Cave.

Melissa looks at Rory as she sighs to herself. "Rory, it might be time for the teens to bond with our teammates and the guardians". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as he can see that. "Yeah although we should wait until they fully meet their biological ranger ancestor that way we won't overwhelm them". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "I suppose so far the teens has meet a ranger ghost from Underdog Squad, Unity Force, Beast Rangers, and Spirit Warriors. It won't be long until they meet the rest of them". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at her. "Yes when the time comes to tell them about our team and our ranger ancestor, they will realize that they are descendants just like us". Rory said to Melissa. Melissa nods as she looks at him as they continue to work in the Cave.

End Chapter

Yeah Mari meets her biological ranger ancestor. Plus she earned a warrior father. Will Mari learn who she saved that is related to her? Plus what other crazy things will happen in this arc?

Next Chapter: The Hunter of Neo Defenders


	32. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 32: The Return of a Vampire and an Evil Fairy Part 1

It is a full moon as stars are shinning brightly in the midnight sky. A demonic being is rising up as it has been a long time since he has been with the mortals. He does not to age because being a demon. He has remembered the various promises he has made over the years with a couple of humans. He senses someone close by as he is not sure if it is a human being or a being of a different kind. 'I must investigate this further'. The being thought to himself as he takes off.

The mysterious being is looking at the full moon. For a long time, his heart is broken like his love has been taken away from him. "I will find her Vanessa". The being said to himself.

"I never thought a being like you would fall for a mortal named Vanessa". The demon being said to the mysterious being.

The mysterious being turns at the demon. "I loved her what's it to you. Who are you anyways"? The mysterious being said to the demon.

The demon looks at the being. "The name is Sheppard". The being named Sheppard said to being.

The being looks at Sheppard as he The second figure appeared to be a male adult human in his thirties in appearance with long black hair that has been pulled back into a pony tail and brown eyes. He has a beard and mustache. He wears a black pirates jacket and under it a dark purple shirt with black markings all around it with navy trousers and navy boots that appeared to have more function than they appear. He wore a set of gloves and on each of them was a different japanesse kanji and the symbols of the various special qualities. Finally he wore a belt with a pistol on each side and a sheathed rapier. My name is Zisko". The mysterious being revealed to be Zisko said to Sheppard.

Sheppard nods as he looks at Zisko. "I see, well Zisko who ever you are looking for you better keep your promise to Vanessa". Sheppard said to Zisko as he takes off.

Back at the Evil Castle, Zophicles looks at the remaining monsters to send against the rangers that Dr. Eelmore has selected. He notices one monster in particular as it appearance and characteristics of a well known vampire. "So is that the monster you have selected for the Monster Hunter Descendant"? Zophicles asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at Zophicles. "Yes the ancestor of the Monster Hunter Descendant was healed by two ancestors within that team itself. However this monster is for the Star Legends Descendant. What I noticed about the Star Legends Descendant is that this person has some Monster Hunter as well". Dr. Eelmore said Zophicles as he is referring to another monster that has the features and characteristics of not as a well known evil fairy.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as he is intrigued by it. "This is very interesting indeed. We will be overwhelming the rangers since we are sending two different monsters out at the same time, do it". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he went up to the two monsters. "Destroy the rangers especially the Monster Hunter Descendant and the Star Legend Descendant". Dr. Eelmore said to the monsters.

"It shall be our pleasure to destroy them". The vampire monster and the fairy monster said in unison as they leave the castle to attack the rangers.

The next day, Liz is walking into the school as she is puzzled about a couple of things. Last night, her mom handed her a mysterious package that gotten addressed to her. She gotten more two books. One of them is in Latin while the other one is in English. Plus books are booked marked to a particular page. 'It is strange that I get two books that is already book marked to a particular page'. Liz thought to herself. She does not pay attention as all the sudden she bumps into someone.

Books and papers fall to the floor as the person and Liz land on their butts. "I am so sorry". Liz said to the man.

The man looks at Liz as he shakes his head to her. "It is mostly my fault". The man said to Liz. As the two pick up their stuff, the man looks at Liz as something about her reminds him of someone. He has similar facial features to Liz as well as the same color of hair. However as he looks at Liz's eyes, it hits him to his core.

Liz is getting confused as she looks at him. "Is something wrong"? Liz asks the man. She notices the similarity to her in him.

The man looks at Liz as he shakes his head. "It is nothing just make sure you go to class and learn". The man said to Liz like he is about to cry. He walks away from her like he has seen a ghost.

Liz is confused by it as the others sees her. "Hey Liz", Ash said to Liz. Liz looks like she is completely zoned out by it.

"Umm Liz Earth to Liz", Aiden said to Liz. He is trying to get her attention.

Liz feels a nudge from Mari. She turns to the teens. "Oh hey guys", Liz said to them. She snaps out from her fog.

Harry looks at Liz as he picks up on something. "Is something wrong Liz? You look like you just had a weird encounter with someone"? Harry asks Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at him. "By weird encounter you mean bumping into someone, and that someone takes one good look at you like they have seen a ghost". Liz said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as it has been really strange. "Yeah it seems that when one of us have these strange encounters, it is like you get a weird feeling about that person". Aiden said to them.

The teens look at each other as they shrug to each other. "Yeah usually it leaves us with more questions than answers about them". Mari said to them. The teens nod as they go off to class.

In a class, Will sighs as he is trying to pay attention to the teacher. However he is distracted by the unusual items he also gotten last night. 'It can't be a coincidence that I get two books on the same thing but in two different languages, and it can't be a coincidence on having the same page being book marked as well'. Will thought to himself.

As the class is over, the teacher noticed that Will did not pay any attention at all. "Is everything ok Will? It is not you to be disengage from class with other things"? The teacher asks Will as she is takes a good look at him. 'Something about him reminds me of dad. It is probably nothing more but a coincidence'. The teacher thought to herself.

Will looks at the teacher as he nods to her. "I am sorry Ms. Chapman. I had a lot on my mind". Will said to the teacher named Ms. Chapman.

Ms. Chapman nods as she can buy it. "I can understand that but if something is really bothering you, you should come to me or any trusted adult". Ms. Chapman said to Will.

Will nods as he looks at Ms. Chapman. "Ok, do you ever feel like there is something that you always wanted to know. However when you try to find answers to it, doors get slammed shut in front of you to keep you out from knowing the truth"? Will asks Ms. Chapman.

Ms. Chapman nods as she looks at Will. "As of matter of fact I do, my mom is a prime example of it. When ever I ask about dad or his affair, she told me that they don't matter, and it is better off not knowing about them. I have not seen or talked to my dad in 16 years, and I have an estranged relationship with my mom currently because I am looking for him". Ms. Chapman said to Will.

Will nods as he looks at Ms. Chapman. "It must be really harsh for someone to say that". Will said to Ms. Chapman. He does feel bad for his teacher.

Ms. Chapman nods as she looks at Will. "Yes, you should get to your next class before the bell rings". Ms. Chapman said to Will. Will nods as he leaves the classroom.

At lunch, the teens meets up again as they are sitting together. "Hey guys, did any of you get two more books very recently"? Will asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is an odd question. "Were they books on the same subject but in two different languages, and they are both book marked on the very same page"? Liz asks Will.

The teens look at each other it is very puzzling. "Yeah why did you get them as well"? Will asks Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I find it very strange though. Your ranger ancestor comes from Monster Hunters while my ranger ancestor comes from Star Legends". Liz said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is strange. "Maybe your ancestors share something in common. Like I always say the simple explanation is often the best". Kiki said to them.

The teens look at each other as they can see it. "That maybe true Kiki but the common thing could be anything for all we know". Kara said to them.

Verna nods in agreement with Kara. "Yeah for all we know it could be a trap set up by the enemy". Verna said to them.

Daniel looks at Verna as he is curious about the books. "What are the books called anyways"? Daniel curiously asks them.

Will looks at Daniel as he nods to him. "It is called the Brotherhood. Apparently it has all sorts of information about supernatural monsters and the people that hunt or slay them through out history". Will said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah some of the people in this book were firsts people to become slayers like Amelia Wolfe and Elizabeth Roswell". Liz said to them.

The teens look at each other as all the sudden the sky turns dark like it is already night time. Plus a dense and a heavy fog sets in. "Uh guys, what's going on"? Harry asks them.

The teens look at each other as they are clueless. As they get alerted, they realize that trouble is brewing. They went outside as they notice two monsters that are making havoc and chaos outside.

"You must be those children that needs to be destroyed". The vampire monster said to them.

"Indeed, they shall be destroyed when actual beings failed to do long ago". The evil fairy monster said to them. The teens frown as they are about to battle more than one monster and Rampigs also shows as things are about to get intense.

End Chapter

I decided to make this a dual focus chapter on Liz and Will. Plus this will be a two parter chapter. Will the rangers get unexpected help? Plus who are the ranger ancestors of Will and Liz?

Next Chapter The Return of a Vampire and an Evil Fairy Part 2


	33. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: The Return of a Vampire and an Evil Fairy Part 2

The teens are face to face with the two monsters. Plus Rampigs are with the monsters. "Things shall be fun. You children are the Rangers. I am not impressed". The vampire monster said to them. "I am not impressed either but destroying them will be fun". The evil fairy monster said to them.

Ash frowns as he is not familiar with the supernatural monsters. "We better be careful guys. We don't know what the monsters are capable of". Ash said to them as they grab out their morphors as they are ready to fight.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they are in ranger form.

The monsters make their charge towards the rangers. As it is eyeing for their true targets, they right away ruled out Ash, Kara, Daniel, and Mel as their true targets. They hit them just to get them out of the way.

"Man they really are not targeting us". Daniel said to them.

"That is the obvious statement of the night". Kara said to them.

Mel nods as she notices that the vines and leaves are picking up as she punches at a Rampig. "Guys is it just me or the plants are starting to act up"? Mel asks them.

Ash notices the plants as well as he kicks at a Rampig. "Yeah but who is doing it"? Ash asks them.

Daniel shrugs as he does not know. "I have no idea bro". Daniel said to Ash.

The other teens are fighting the other Rampigs as the monsters are still trying to find their targets. "Geez, those things are not targeting Ash, Daniel, Kara, or Mel". Aiden said to them.

Harry nods as he kicks at a Rampig. "I know it must know who they are trying to harm and instantly rules them out". Harry said to them.

Verna notices the plants getting harsher like it is not happy that the monsters are attacking. "Um guys, why are the plants are acting all whacked out"? Verna asks them as the plants are helping them.

Mari looks at them as she notices the plants hitting the Rampigs. "No idea but this plants are definitely on our side". Mari said to them.

Kiki frowns as she is wondering how is this possible. She and Will are battling Rampigs together. "Yeah but how did is possible"? Kiki asks them.

The Evil Fairy monster notices how the weather is changing at an unexpected time. She notices that it is the yellow ranger that is doing it. "My target is sighted". The Evil Fairy said to them.

Plus the Vampire Monster is eyeing at the blue ranger. It gets the same idea to instantly attack them. "My target is also sighted". The vampire monster said to them.

The Rangers frown as the monsters has found their targets. "Guys heads up", Ash yells to them.

The monsters charge in as they claw at Will and Liz. Will and Liz lands on the ground. "What do they see in us anyways"? Will asks Liz.

Liz shrugs as she does not know. "I don't know". Liz said to Will. She sees that the monsters are coming. All the sudden, something ignites within her as she creates green nature orbs with her hands. As she throws the orb at the monsters, the nature orb takes off as it hits the monsters.

The rangers are stunned as it send both monsters back from her and Will. "Woah and I thought that I am the only one with special powers". Verna said to them.

The monsters frown as they look at the blue and yellow Rangers. "You got lucky, but now it is time for us to end you". The monsters said to them.

As the monsters charges at them again, they have their weapons with full intentions to kill them. "Will, Liz, look out", Aiden yells at them.

All the sudden, a mysterious veil protects Liz and Will like it is made of a fog. "What is this? The vampire monster said to them. "We have to end them". The Evil Fairy monster said to them.

The mysterious demon appears as he is protecting Will and Liz. He is not happy with the monsters trying to create grave pain towards them. "How dare you try to harm the Descendants of Drew and Sylvie. Your kind shall never touch them while I am around. I am Sheppard". The demon said to them named Sheppard.

The Rangers are stunned as a demon shows up to the battle. "Did a demon just protect them"? Harry asks them. "Yeah but why would a demon would protect them"? Kara asks them. They are not sure what to do in this.

The demon looks at the rangers as two ranger ghosts appear at the scene. "We have been protected by Sheppard, Rangers. I am Drew Sanders, Monster Hunter Purple Ranger". The ghost of Drew said to them.

The female ghost nods as she looks at them. "The plants that send the foot soldiers away was my doing rangers. I am Sylvie Willows Liadon, Star Legends Green Ranger". The ghost of Sylvie said to them.

The monsters frown as the battle is about to be won for the rangers. Sheppard pulls out a weapon as he hands it to Will. "I want you to use this to end that vampire". Sheppard said to Will.

Will receives the weapon as he feel a connection to it. He glares at the vampire monster as Liz is also glaring at the Evil Fairy monster. "Liz let's finish this together". Will said to Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at him. "I agree", Liz said to Will. They are ready to end the monsters.

"Neo Defender Blue", Will said as he fires the weapon at the vampire monster.

"Neo Defender Yellow", Liz said as she creates another nature orb with her hands. She throws the orb at the Evil Fairy monster.

As the silver bullet and the nature orb hits at the monsters directly, they get destroyed instantly. The rangers are stunned by this as they run to them. "I am glad that those two monsters are gone". Aiden said to them.

Harry nods in agreement with Aiden. "You said it right there". Harry said to them. Will and Liz are being supported by the others.

Shepard looks at them as they will be fine. 'They do have mortal friends, and I made a promise to Drew and Sylvie'. Shepard thought to itself as it watches the Rangers teleporting away.

Back at the Cave, Melissa and Rory see the rangers return to the headquarters. They notice that Will is carrying a special weapon. "Where did you get that"? Melissa asks Will as she is curious about it.

Will looks at Melissa as he explains it to her. "A being named Shepard handed to me. He even protected Liz and me from the monsters". Will said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I even made a nature orb as well". Liz said to them. She demonstrates it to them.

Rory is stunned by it as Verna is not the only one with powers. "Wow, that is an awesome throw". Rory said to Liz.

Melissa nods as she pulls out a box. "Will let's put the weapon in here for now. That way it will be safe". Melissa said to Will. Will puts the weapon in the box.

Verna went up towards Liz. "It looks like I have a power buddy". Verna said to Liz. Liz smiles to Verna. "Yeah you are not alone with having a special power". Liz said to Verna. Verna nods as she does have a friend who has a special power.

The teens look at each other as things are getting more interesting. Kara looks at them as she has something on her mind. 'I know that the others are meeting someone who might be related to them, but I don't have any interest with meeting my biological parents. At the same time, why do I get the feeling that a hidden truth will come out'. Kara thought to herself as she has no idea what hidden truth will come out.

End Chapter

Yeah the Rangers has defeated the vampire monster and the evil fairy monster. What kind of hidden truth will Kara will discover and how will she feel about it coming out.

Next Chapter: The Twin Pterodactyls of Ice


	34. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 34: The Twin Pterodactyls of Ice Part 1

That night at the Molen residence, Kara sighs as she is in her room. She has a lot on her mind especially with the others meeting people who might have a biological connection to them. 'Will I meet someone who could be biologically related to me'? Kara thought to herself. She wants to dismiss the question, but the question is still on the front of her mind. As she drifts off to sleep, Kara is about to find out something that she was not expecting.

Dream Sequence

Kara is walking around as she finds herself in the Jurassic period. She notices the various dinosaurs that are roaming the land. She hears some screeching. As she turns to find out what who or what made the screeching, she looks up into the sky to find two dinosaur bird like creatures. The most intriguing features about them that catches her eyes is that both of them are in different colors. One of them is in a red color, but the other one is in a pink color. However they both have the ice kenji symbol on their chest and wings.

Kara is stunned by it as she looks at the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs look at her as they are not going to cause harm on her. However she is confused by the red one being there. "Why are you here"? Kara asks them especially the red one.

All the sudden, a mysterious force drives the two bird like dinosaurs away. It like the force was separating them. Kara frowns as it is terrible that it separating them. At the same time the scene changes completely, Kara frowns as she has no idea what kind of scene it is going to turn to be.

As the scene changes is done, it is a strange building. Kara is alone as the place is giving her the creeps. As she is walking down the halls, she hears a voice coming from one of the rooms. "Today is the day PW#6321, plus you are finally in labor and bringing in my newest test subject into the world". A male voice said to someone.

Kara walks in the room as she is stunned by what she is seeing. She notices a heavily pregnant woman as she is labor. She turns to see an evil man as he has his supplies with him. 'Why do they look so familiar to me? Plus what does that creep mean by test subject'? Kara thought to herself.

As the woman gives birth to a baby girl, the evil doctor seems to be pleased. The woman looks at the baby girl. "I want to hold her. Let me hold my daughter". The woman said to the doctor.

Kara looks at the baby girl as she is stunned that the baby girl looks just like her. The doctor is assessing over her. "Your daughter is my test subject now, PW#6321". The doctor said to the woman.

All the sudden, the woman feels something else like she is going to push again. The doctor turns to the woman like he was not anticipating this. After a couple of minutes, another baby is born except this time it is a baby boy. "I never thought you were expecting twins". The doctor said to the woman.

The woman is in complete shock by it. "Let me hold my children. They are my babies". The woman said to the doctor.

As the doctor assesses over the baby boy, he has an evil grin on his face. "No they will become my test subjects, PW#6321. You will never see either one of them again". The evil doctor said to the woman.

Kara looks at the baby boy as it hits her deeply. 'Why does he look just like Ash? If we were born to her, is she our biological mother'?

"I want to hold my babies. Noooo", The woman cries as she sees the doctor taking the babies away from her.

End Dream

Kara wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. She is stunned by it as could not help but wonder about them. "I need to talk to Ash". Kara said to herself as she has a full mind to do so. What she does not realize that Ash also had the same dream.

Back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic is looking at the map on the monitor. He frowns as he notice a strange signal on it. 'Could that be a new ranger or someone else entirely'? Xolicernic thought to himself.

Claradona walk in the room as she notices the expression on Xolicernic's face. "Something intriguing you, Master Wizard Xolicernic"? Claradona asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Claradona as he nods to her. "This dot on the map is worth investigating. If it is another new ranger, it would be one more ranger to deal with. On the other hand, it might be someone who is not a ranger. Plus it will be worth it to track down to capture and destroy". Xolicernic said to Claradona.

Claradona nods as she looks at the dot. "You are going to find out which case it is". Claradona said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Claradona. "Yes I am once it gets discovered. I will have a new plan up my sleeves". Xolicernic said to Claradona. Xolicernic leaves the castle as it has a job to do.

In the lab, Dr. Eelmore is looking at the monsters he has in mind for the red and pink rangers. The monsters are water dragons. They both have sharp claws and thick scales all over their bodies. Plus they both had water powers as well.

Zophicles walks in the room as he sees the two water dragon like monsters. "Are those the monsters for the red and pink rangers"? Zophicles asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore turns to Zophicles. "Yes they are Zophicles. They are the captive twins, and yet neither ranger has no idea that they are even twins. Once this monster destroys them, they will never know the truth". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as the plan to destroy them is genius. "Indeed send them to destroy them". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at the monsters. "I want you two to destroy the rangers especially the red and pink rangers". Dr. Eelmore said to the water dragon monsters.

The water dragon monsters nod as it receives its assignment. "It will be our pleasure". The water dragon monsters said to Dr. Eelmore as the monsters leave the castle.

It has been a couple of days since the vampire monster and the evil fairy monster attacked the town, Ash is feeling down as he is plagued by a nightmares. He is walking in downtown Aurora Cove as he has a lot on his mind. 'Why do I get that feeling that the pink Pterodactyl is reminding me of Kara'? Ash thought to himself as he notices that their is a huge crowd of people as their is an event going on today.

"Hey Ash", Aiden said to Ash as the others found him. Ash turns as he looks at them. He notices Kara as he walk towards them.

"Oh hey guys, what's going on in town"? Ash asks them. He is trying to the dream to the back of his mind.

Will looks at Ash as he nods to him. "Today there is a special festival and fundraiser. It goes towards the victims and their families of Dr. Stanley Collins. It got started by the Healing Hearts Foundation. For years, the Healing Hearts Foundation has been trying to reunite people to their loved ones who were taken by him". Will said to them.

Harry nods as it is a big event that brings every one together. "Word is that the Healing Hearts Foundation is the longest and oldest non profit organization dedicated to help those who were victims of kidnappings and other related crimes. Plus they help adoptive children to reunite with their birth parents. Every year, they put on this huge festival and block party. They have helped a lot of people over the years and the donations has really shown. On top of it, they have truly shown how the money is spent as well". Harry said to them.

Liz is stunned as she looks at them. "Wow, that is really impressive. To have a non profit to be that old, it is something that is never been done before". Liz said to them.

Mari nods as they are taking it all in. "Yeah working in the non profit must be a family business that has been passed down from generation to the next generation". Mari said to them.

Kiki nods as she is enjoying the scenery of people. "Yeah there is a lot to do here from the various vendors selling stuff, food, a motorcycle ride, and all sort of activities for the younger kids. It is like a huge party". Kiki said as she bouncing off the walls.

Kara looks at Kiki with a skeptical look on her face. "How much sugar did you had this morning"? Kara asks Kiki.

Verna nods in agreement as it is a bit much. "You are really hyper and more outlandish than usual". Verna said toKiki.

Kiki looks at them as she is very happy as she is admiring and loving the activities going on today. "I have not had any sugar at all yet, Kara. I am taking in the fun and the excitement of the various activities going on here. You two can't be that down and out about things to see that there are things that will put a smile on your face". Kiki said to Verna and Kara.

The teens look at each other as Daniel and Mel see Kiki being her normal self. "Kiki is just being her normal self". Daniel said to them. "Yeah there is plenty to do today". Mel said to them.

Ash looks at them as it is a pretty day. "There is nothing wrong with spending a couple of hours here guys". Ash said to them. The teens nod as they split up into smaller groups.

In a small group, Ash, Daniel, and Aiden are walking around together. They come across the motor cycles for the bike ride. "Woah there is a lot of motorcycles here". Aiden said to them.

Daniel nods as he is admiring the various motorcycles. "Yeah I mean check that one out though. It must be an antique". Daniel said to them.

The guys look at the motorcycle as it is a custom designed and built motorcycle with Pterodactyls the kenji symbol of Ice on it like it is camouflaged on it. "Yeah plus it looks like it has been taken care of for a very long time". Ash said to them.

"You better believe it. It is a special family heirloom. It has been passed down in my family for generations. Plus it has been taken care of in my family for a very long time as well. My name is Jonathan". Jonathan said to them. He looks like an older male version of Kara except he has green eyes.

Daniel nods to him as he is admiring the bike. "My name is Daniel Walker. That is my brother Ash Walker, and my friend Aiden Williams". Daniel said to Jonathan.

Aiden nods as he looks at Jonathan. "It is nice to meet you". Aiden said to Jonathan. He does notice the resemblance to Kara.

Ash looks at Jonathan as something does remind him of Kara. "Hey", Ash said to Jonathan.

Jonathan nods as he looks at Ash. All the sudden, he is slightly taken back by him. 'Why does he look like my wife? No, it is just a coincidence. We have been let down before'. Jonathan thought to himself. "Make sure you kids stay for the motorcycle ride". Jonathan said to them.

"Yeah", Daniel and Aiden said to Jonathan. As Jonathan walk away to work on other things, Daniel and Aiden notice something being up with Ash.

"Um Ash Earth to Ash come in please", Daniel said to Ash.

Aiden see that Ash is completely zoned out from it. "Umm Ash, what's wrong you? You are really spaced out". Aiden asks Ash.

Ash snaps out from his fog as he turns to them. "Sorry guys, I think that guy is my strange encounter, and the designs on the motorcycle is very familiar to me". Ash said to them.

Daniel and Aiden look at each other as they turn to Ash. "Are you sure about this"? Aiden asks Ash as he does remember his own strange encounter with Mariah.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I need to talk to Kara". Ash said to them. The guys look at each other as they head to find Kara.

Kara, Verna, Liz, and Will are walking around together. "Wow, there are all sorts of vendors here". Will said to them.

Liz nods in agreement with Will. "Yeah this event must have been carefully organized and down to the tiniest of detail". Liz said to them.

Verna nods as she notices a woman up ahead as she is talking to some people. "Yeah the head organizer must have their hands full with everything". Verna said to them.

The woman finishes up her conversation with the people as she turns to them. She looks like an older female version of Ash. "Hey kids, you must be enjoying yourselves here today". The woman said to them. She has a pendant necklace with a

Pterodactyl with the kenji symbol of Ice on it.

"Yeah how hard is it to put something like this together every year"? Kara asks the woman.

The woman looks them she notices Kara in particular like she has seen a ghost. "It takes a lot of hard work. Plus it takes a lot of volunteers to get everything ready as well. Please forgive me though, my name is Lucy". The woman named Lucy said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at Lucy. "It is no problem at all. My name is Liz, that's Will, Verna, and Kara". Liz said to Lucy.

Lucy nods as she meets them. She looks at Kara in particular like a memory in particular is coming back. "Make sure you kids are having fun today". Lucy said to them.

As Lucy is walking away, the teens look at each other as it is very odd. "Ok why did she take off like that"? Verna asks them as she is confused by it.

Kara is puzzled as the design on the pendant looks familiar to her. She thinks about the nightmare she had as it is coming back to the front of her mind.

Liz and Will looks at Kara as it is signs that Kara had her strange encounter. "Kara, is something bothering you"? Liz asks Kara.

Will nods as he wants to know as well. "You must have your encounter, and that person is Lucy". Will said to Kara.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, I need to talk to Ash". Kara said to them. She has a full mind to talk to him.

As the teens meet up, they are surprised by the amount of plush toys that the third group had with them. "Geez did someone buy out all of toys at the game booths"? Aiden asks them.

Harry looks at them as he is carrying a big polar bear plush toy. "Not buy out more like won out", Harry said to them.

Mari nods as she has her hands full with five plush toys in different animals. "Yeah she is a carnival game champ". Mari said to them.

Mel nods as she has four plush toys in her hands. "Yeah I wouldn't challenge her to a carnival game if I were you". Mel said to them.

Kiki has a sheepish grin on her face. "I have been around knowing around the carnival games all my life. It is something that my mom taught me and practice over the years. Plus I always give away the toys to kids in need and always keep one of them at the end of the day". Kiki said to them.

The teens are surprised by it as they look at Kiki. "You must have pulled an amazing haul though by the looks of things". Daniel said to Kiki.

Kiki smirks to them as she has a grin on her face. "Yep", Kiki said to them. She is eyeing her next carnival game.

Mel looks at them as she notices the expressions on Ash's and Kara's faces. "Did something happen with you guys"? Mel asks them.

Ash looks at them as he nods to them. "Yeah I had a strange encounter with a man named Jonathan". Ash said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I had a strange encounter with a woman named Lucy". Kara said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as they look at them. "Really you two gotten your strange encounters". Harry said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we were in an area where the motorcycles are for the motorcycle ride. One of them in particular had this really cool design of Pterodactyls and an symbol in camouflaged colors on the motorcycle". Ash said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. It hits Kara as she grabs a sketch book as she always has it with her. She draws the symbol on a piece of sketch paper. "Did the symbol look like this by any chance"? Kara asks Ash.

Ash looks at the drawing as it is very symbol. "Yeah that's the symbol we saw. This is going to sound really crazy Kara, but did you had a crazy nightmare about Pterodactyls with the strange symbols being separated by a mysterious force and then the scene of the dream changed to a creepy place where a woman gives birth to twins and both of them being taken away by a creepy doctor"? Ash asks Kara.

Kara is stunned by it as she nods to him. "Yeah come to think of it, the woman in the dream looks like Lucy. Plus the Pterodactyl and symbols were shown on a pendant necklace that she was wearing". Kara said to Ash.

Ash nods as he thinks back to the motorcycle design. "Yeah plus the pterodactyls and the symbol was on a motorcycle that has been passed down for generations". Ash said to them.

Just as the teens starting to realize it, they see Rampigs and the twin water dragons on the other side of the downtown Aurora Cove. They frown as the monsters are coming closer to the festival. "Guys we got to stop them getting close to festival". Ash said to them. The teens nod as this battle is going to be a huge challenge to them.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to make this a two parter chapter. It would be a bit much to add the battle scene here as well. Who are Jonathan and Lucy to Ash and Kara? Plus how will the rangers handle the water dragon monsters?

Next Chapter The Twin Pterodactyls of Ice Part 2


	35. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: The Twin Pterodactyls of Ice Part 2

The teens are heading towards the battle scene as they spot the water dragon monsters. The Rampigs are with them as they are getting closer and closer to the festival. "They are the enemy Rampigs". The monsters said to them.

The teens grab their morphors out as they are away from the huge crowd of people. "We won't let you go any further than this". Ash said to the monsters.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The water dragon monsters glare at the rangers. "We will destroy you all", the water dragon monsters said to them.

The Rangers frown as they have their work cut out for them. "Guys we need to deal with the Rampigs first before we can take on the fuglies". Ash said to them.

"Right", the rangers said to Ash as they get started with the fight.

As the fight gets started, the rangers wasted no time with the Rampigs. However the water dragon monsters are not fooling around as they are also attacking the rangers as well.

"Geez those monsters are coming in really fast". Aiden said as he punches at a Rampig. He notices the two water dragon monsters.

Harry nods as he is using his green electricity at the Rampigs. As he creates some green electricity, he aims it at the monsters.

As it hits the monsters, it does not have much effect on them. "No way, the green electricity should have effected them". Harry said to them.

The water dragon monsters roar at Harry as slam their tails at him. Harry is sent flying as he lands on the ground. He groans as like he has taken a hard hit.

"Harry", Mari yells out to him as she kicks and punches at a Rampig. She is trying to get to him.

Verna frowns as she glares at the monsters. "You will pay for that". Verna said to the water dragon monsters. She has a couple of fire balls ready to throw.

As she throws the fire balls, it lands on the water dragon monsters. However like from before it does not have much effect on them.

The water dragon monsters fires powerful jets of water at Verna, and they charge in at her slashes at her. Verna gets sent to the ground.

"Verna are you ok"? Will asks Verna as he rushes over to her. Verna nods as she is given a hand from him.

Liz frowns as she glares at the dragons. "How dare you harm my friends". Liz yells at the monsters. She summons the plants as she manipulate them to grab the monsters.

The water dragon monsters crawls at the vines as they hit her back. Liz gets as she is send back some. The Rangers frown as they see Liz getting hit by the monsters.

"Liz", Aiden yells out to them. He charges in as he is angry. The monsters sees the black ranger coming at him.

The monsters fire their water power at him. As the black ranger takes the hit, he is pushed back some.

"Man that thing is really strong", Daniel said to them. He sees how it gotten to the others.

"I know but we got to end it and fast". Mel said to them.

"Exactly, plus the others are not in great shape either". Kiki said to them.

The rangers frown as the water dragon monsters are a lot tougher than it looks. As it eyes at Ash and Kara, they have an evil grin like they are overly excited about seeing them. "Red and pink, who would have thought that you two are the captive twins". The monsters said to them.

The rangers are caught off guard by this revelation. "Uhhh did that monster just said that Ash and Kara are twins"? Will asks them. "Yeah it did". Mari said to them.

As the monsters are charging in at Ash and Kara, both of them only has the highest interest with them. Ash and Kara are trying to fight back against the monsters as they are using their respective weapons.

As the water dragon monsters gets the better of Ash, Ash is sent flying towards the ground. He lands on the ground as he barely have enough strength to get up. "You will be the first to go since you are the younger twin". The water dragon monsters said to Ash.

Kara frowns as she is getting very angry. "Get the hell away from him", Kara yells out loud. All the sudden, she feels a new power within her as an ice Pterodactyl is within her.

As a beam of ice is fired from the Pterodactyl, it makes it mark on one of the water dragon monsters. The rangers are stunned by it as they look at Kara. "Ok that is an awesome move". Liz said to them. "I have to agree". Harry said to them.

The other water dragon monster frowns as its partner has been hit. "That won't stop me from getting to you red ranger". The monster said to Ash.

Ash gets up as he feels the same power within him. "It is time for me to fight back against you", Ash said to the monster as another ice Pterodactyl is within him as well. As he fires another beam of ice at the monster, the monster gets hit very effectively as well.

"Wow, that is awesome", Daniel said to them. He is starting to realize that Ash and Kara are twins.

"I will say", Kiki said to them. She has that feeling that they will kick their buts.

Ash and Kara look at each other as they are thinking of the same thing. "Are you ready to finish this"? Ash asks Kara.

Kara nods as she looks at him. "You know it". Kara said to them. She has that smirk on her face.

"Neo Defender Red", Ash yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Pink", Kara yells out loud.

As the two of them fires their powers at the water dragon monsters, it is combining with the ice Pterodactyls. As it hits the water dragon monsters, it is a direct hit as they are destroyed.

The Rangers are relived that the monsters did not get close to the festival. "Well done rangers especially you two, Ash and Kara". A ranger ghost said to them. "That's right, I always knew that the Elemental Fusion Power of Ice make it to the two of you". Another ranger ghost said to them. "Indeed, the two of you have the strong Helton blood within the both of you". Another ghost said to them.

The rangers are stunned by seeing three ranger ghosts. "This is definitely different with seeing three ranger ghosts". Aiden said to them.

Harry nods in agreement with Aiden. "Yeah it is definitely something you don't see everyday". Harry said to them.

Ash and Kara are stunned to see two ranger ghosts at once. "Are you two our ranger ancestors"? Kara asks them as she gets to meet them for the first time. "Plus what do you mean by the Elemental Fusion Power of Ice"? Ash asks them.

The female ranger ghost nods to her. "I am KZ Walker Jurassic Squad Pink Ranger". The female ranger ghost named KZ said to them.

"I am Bryon Helton, Elemental Fusion Crystal Ranger". The ghost of Bryon said to them.

"I am CJ Helton, Star Legends Pink Ranger". The ghost of CJ Helton said to them.

The rangers are stunned to learn about a male pink ranger. "Wait a minute, you were a male pink ranger". Daniel said to them as he is caught off guard by it.

The ghost of CJ gives a look to Daniel. "Yes I was and what's wrong with that". The ghost of CJ said to Daniel as he has that punk attitude about him.

The rangers look at each other as they are stunned by it. "Woah if I didn't know any better, I say that is where Kara gets her attitude from". Aiden said to them. They nod in agreement with him.

Ash and Kara looks at them as they are deeply honored to meet them. "Did what the monster said about us is true? Are we twins"? Ash asks the ghosts.

The ghost of KZ nods to Ash and Kara. "Indeed you are both twins, I have been watching over you both the most. My heart broke when the two of you were separated after you both got adopted. I waited for the day for the two of you to be reunited and to learn the truth. Kara, you are the older twin while Ash is the younger twin". The ghost of KZ said to them.

Ash and Kara are stunned by this as they look at each other. They are shocked to learn about it together as they need to process it. "That dream must have been wanting to tell us that we are twins. That woman giving birth to us is our biological mom this whole time". Ash said to Kara.

Kara nods as it is a big piece of news. "Yeah she never got to hold us after we were born. That doctor took us away from her. We were never abandoned all along". Kara said to Ash.

The ghosts nod as they look at them. "Your real parents has been looking for you all this time even after the both of you were adopted. They are still together even after all of it happened. A couple with true dedication and love", The ghost of Bryon said to them as the three of them vanishes from the battle.

The teens look at each other as they are supporting Ash and Kara. They head back towards the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Melissa looks at the teens as they have demorphed to their civilian form. "Melissa did you know that Ash and Kara are twins"? Verna asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she is genuinely shocked by it. "No I notice that they do have similar facial features. I have been suspected of it ever since the visit at the Oasis". Melissa said to them.

The teens are stunned by it as they look at Melissa. "You mean why we have both Elemental Fusion and Jurassic Squad power within the both of us". Kara said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Yes what I suspect that happened that your families adopted the both of you and that's what caused the separation". Melissa said to them.

Kiki looks at Ash and Kara as she can relate to be separated from her cousin. She frowns as she wonders how they could have done it to them.

Ash looks at Kara as he nods to her. "I have always wondered why you always confided in me or me coming to you about things. I guess now we need to confront our parents about being related". Ash said to Kara.

Kara nods as she looks at Ash. She is getting upset like she is crying. "Yeah, they told me that I am adopted during an argument. Now I learn that you are my twin brother from other sources. How are we suppose to tell them that we both know about being twins"? Kara asks Ash as she is crying.

Ash hugs Kara as he does not have the answers for her. He lets cry on his shoulder as tears are falling down his face. "I do not know". Ash said to Kara.

As the teens are supporting them, they give them a supporting group hug as the wizards, Jarisida, and the mentors watching the touching scene.

End Chapter

Yeah the rangers discovered that Ash and Kara are brother and sister. Plus they met their ranger ghosts as well. How will Ash and Kara confront their parents about being twins? Plus how will they cope about it?

Next Chapter: The Fire HipHop of the Team


	36. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: Kiki's Special Duty

It has been a few days since the big reveal with Ash and Kara being twins. As they came out to their parents, the parents realizes that they have to tell them the truth. The parents did know that Ash and Kara are twins, but due to various circumstances they can only adopt one of them per family. It was the harsh choice to separate them. It was hard for Ash and Kara to accept because they were separated because of the circumstances, but after a lot of talking Ash and Kara are feeling better.

It is a Thursday night, the teens are celebrating that they just defeated another monster and Ash and Kara are reunited as brother and sister. "It made so much sense now. We have the same birthday. We have almost the same Test Subject number. However we don't look alike". Ash said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus I always come to Ash about something, and Ash comes to me about something. I always thought it because we are teammates, but it turns out it is a lot more than that". Kara said to them.

As the teens nod as they are happy about it, Kiki has a light smile on her face and trying to hide her true expression. She is happy for Ash and Kara being reunited and being related, but she is still kind of down about haven't reunited with her cousin. 'I am happy for them being reunited and revealed to be twins, but it breaks my heart on how they were separated as babies. At the same time, it makes me think about how my cousin and I were separated as kids'. Kiki thought to herself as she is walks away from them.

Melissa notices the expression on Kiki's face. "Hey what's wrong"? Melissa asks Kiki as she went up to Kiki. She has that compassionate look on her face.

Kiki looks at Melissa as she can't hide it from her. "I am happy for them to be reunited and revealed the true relationship. It breaks my heart on how they were separated as babies. It makes me wonder if it will happen for me and my cousin or not". Kiki said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she can see where Kiki is coming from. "I can deeply deeply understand where you are coming from Kiki. You do miss him deeply and yearn to be reunited with him". Melissa said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Melissa as she is about to cry. "I got to go Melissa. I just can't let the others see me cry". Kiki said to Melissa as she takes off from the cave.

Melissa is stunned as this is not as normal for Kiki. Rory went up to her as he is confused by Kiki. "What's wrong with Kiki"? Rory asks Melissa as he is wondering what is going on.

Melissa looks at Rory as she shrugs to him. "She is happy for Ash and Kara about being reunited, but deep down she is upset that she has not reunited with her cousin. She did not want the others to see her cry". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "She is trying to be strong about it by being happy for them but deep down she is upset". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah", Melissa said to Rory. She is getting concerned about Kiki.

The teens went up to them as they see that Kiki has already left. "Hey where is Kiki"? Aiden asks them. "Yeah I mean Kiki has that bright party bubbly spark for a party". Will said to them.

Melissa looks at them as she is not sure how to tell them. "Kiki left the cave about 15 minutes ago. I want all of you to talk to her and hang out with her tomorrow". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "You got it". Ash said to Melissa. The teens look at each other as they are wondering what is going on with her.

That night, Kiki is at her house as she is in her room. She is decompressing as she is mediating. All the sudden, she is sensing something as the Sunstone Griffin is with her.

'The Evil forces are in Middleton. They are planning an attack on the green ranger tomorrow'. The Sunstone Griffin telepathically said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she is sensing it as well. 'I know what I must do tomorrow, Sunstone Griffen'. Kiki telepathically said to the Sunstone Griffin. The Sunstone Griffin nods to Kiki like the two of them are perfectly connected and synched.

The next morning, the teens are heading towards Kiki's house. "I am wondering why she left the party like that". Harry said to them.

Kara nods as she thinks about it. "You know it may have hurt her that Ash and I gotten reunited as siblings. She did have that happy smile, but deep down it gotten her thinking about how she has not gotten reunited with her cousin". Kara said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at Kara. "Yeah Kiki is normally a bubbly, outlandish, and eccentric girl". Mari said to them.

As they approach the house, Kiki's dad is heading out for work. "Excuse me Mr. Lawerence, have you seen Kiki this morning"? Daniel asks him.

Mr. Lawerence looks at the group of teens as he shakes his head. "No, Kiki told me that she had something to do today. All she told me is that she had to a special duty to do today in Middleton. Every now and then for the past four years, Kiki always goes on these special duty events. I honestly don't know where it came from". Mr. Lawerence said to the teens.

The teens are puzzled by it as it is something that they never knew about their orange ranger. Verna nods as the man is telling the truth. "A special duty, I wonder what it could be". Verna said to them.

Liz nods as it is very puzzling. "Yeah plus why she never mentioned it to us"? Liz asks them.

Mel looks at them as it is strange. "She probably has her reasons guys". Mel said to them.

The teens shrug as it is troubling. "I will call Rory about it". Ash said to them. He grabs his phone. As he tells Rory, Rory frowns as it is unusual for her to head off somewhere alone.

In Middleton, Kiki is exploring around the college as she looks like she is lost or out of place. She sighs as it is starting to feel like it is a needle in a haystack. As she spots a group of young college students, she is sensing something about them.

The group of teens are at a hangout as they are talking. Robin notices something on Wes's mind. "Is something wrong Wes? You look kind of concerned"? Robin asks Wes.

Wes looks at the teens as he did get off the phone with Rory just before joining them at the table. "Someone from his team is actually here in Middleton". Wes said to them.

The news comes as a surprise to the group. "Really is it Harry or one of the others"? Ericka asks them. She is wondering more about them.

Wes shrugs as he does not know. "He told me that the person took off from Aurora Cove said something about a special duty". Wes said to them.

The teens are getting confused about it. "A special duty, that sounds kind of vague". Kristen said to Wes. The teens nod in agreement.

Wes shrugs as he looks at them. "Rory also told me that the person has been doing these special duty tasks for the past 4 to 5 years now". Wes said to them.

Bentley looks at them as it is a bit odd. "A special duty like that for a long time sounds like on what we do". Bentley said to them.

Wes nods as he notices someone looking at the group from outside of the hangout. Morgan looks at Wes as he spots the person as well. "Who do you see Wes"? Morgan asks Wes.

As Wes tries to spot the person again, the person is gone like he or she is going another way. "I am not sure. I maybe just imagine it". Wes said to them. 'Why does she look so familiar to me'? Wes thought to himself.

Tess walks over to the group. "Hey did I interrupt something"? Tess asks them. She is wondering what is going on as she spotted Wes getting zoned out.

The group look at Tess as they shake their head. "Nothing really Tess", Robin said to the veteran ranger. Tess nods as she seems to buy it.

As the day progresses, Kiki sighs as she has not spotted any trouble as of yet. She frowns as it could be happening on another day. However as she hears screams coming from a different direction, Kiki has that gut feeling that it is the very trouble that she must have been sensing all along. 'The evil is attacking the rangers here in Middleton. They are that way'. The Sunstone Griffin telepathically said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she grabs her morphor out. 'Right', Kiki telepathically said to the Griffin. She is running as she is has her eccentric step into her run. As she gets to the scene, she spots the rangers fighting a monster. The monster is going after the green ranger more than the other rangers.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Kiki said as she morphs into ranger form. She has her trident in her hands.

As Kiki arrives at the scene, she spots the green ranger laying the ground as he is protecting someone. He is injured as his arm is in pain.

At the battle scene, Annie took that look as he meant he'll be okay. Annie nods and takes off running for safety. As Wes realized his cousin was safe, he pulled out his morpher. He was about to morph, but then the archers released their arrows. Wes launched himself to the ground to avoid

the arrows and then forced himself up to morph.

"Heroes of Legends!" Wes yells.

Wes morphed into his green suit and armed with his own bow and arrow. Wes reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow and pointed it at one archer but changing between the two. The two archers had their arrows aimed at Wes. Wes glanced between the two archers

against him. Wes moved his right foot forward and the archers followed the pattern in a circle manner.

The archers fired, Wes avoided one of the arrows and fired his arrow. However, the other arrow grazed his upper arm. Wes hissed in pain, he looked at where his arrow went. It missed.

"Damn," Wes groaned.

Now injured, Wes struggled to lift the bow up and reach for another arrow. Wes could see his injured arm, his left arm, shake due to the pain. Wes hissed again and lowered his bow.

"Guess this is going to be more of a challenge." Wes muttered to himself.

Then jumping in was an orange blur. This orange blur delivered a roundhouse kick at one of the archers and then delivered a punch to the other one. The archers were thrown back on the ground. With this orange blur still, Wes could make it out. This orange blur was no orange

blur. It was a Power Ranger.

Oblviously an orange ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a pink vest and skirt and leggings. It has orange gloves and boots. The vest has orange and white trimmings on it with a familiar logo on it. The helmet is orange with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor.

And she is armed with a trident.

The Orange Ranger turns to Wes, "You okay?" The voice was young and female.

Wes nods, "Y- Yeah."

Then the archers rise up and pull out their swords, they went to slash at the Orange Ranger who was standing with her back to them. Wes grabbed her arm with his good arm and kicked one back in the chest. The other one was getting close to them, as it goes to strike it was

blasted in the back.

Standing behind the now fallen archer is the rest of the team.

"You okay?" Robin asks.

Wes nods, "Yeah."

The other rangers in their suits noticed the one in orange and seemed a bit off by it.

"Uh- who are you?" Morgan asks.

The archers stand up, "We can talk later," Robin turns to the fight.

The Orange Ranger nods, "Agreed."

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Red Riding Hood!" Robin yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Snow White!" Kristen yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Sleeping Beauty!" Ericka yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Mulan!" Bentley yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of King Arthur!" Morgan yells.

The rangers were glowing with their own color aura. Robin is now armed with a scythe, Kristen has a huge sword, Ericka has her sniper blaster, Bentley has his kamas, and Morgan has his old fashion English sword. The five of them charge into the fight, Wes took in deep breathe

and when he went to charge into the fight he glanced to see Annie out in the open. His eyes widen.

Wes slugged his bow around his shoulder and began running to get Annie to safety. As he was doing this, one of the archers noticed this. As Wes was nearing closer to Annie, he spots the archers with his sword in his hands running at Annie. Annie noticed this and collapsed on

the ground in fear.

"Help!" Annie yells.

Wes then tackled the archer on the ground.

"Get out of here!" Wes yells at her.

Annie nods and takes off in utter fear.

Wes slugs the archer in the face, "You do not attack family!"

As the others entire team including the foreign ranger were dealing with this really stronge archer meets swordsmen, a sudden green aura was glowing around Wes.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Robin Hood!" Wes yells.

As he had the aura around him, his bow and arrows were glowing but nothing changed with them instead he was given

a sword in a sheath.

Wes pulls the sword out of his sheath as he had his bow in his quiver, "Let's dance."

Wes charged in the fight. He slashed his sword at the archer who was armed with a sword. The two blade clashed and sounded loud. Wes pushed forward to push the archer back. As this was happening the other archer managed to knock down the other rangers

and then jump over to fuse with the one archer. As this happened the archer became a bloop and then was changing shapes.

"What the heck?" The Orange Ranger spoke.

Ericka frowns, "Seems like Maleficent had a hand in this." She said.

"Maleficent?" The Orange Ranger asks.

Kristen nods, "Our powers come from stories," She said, "As does our villains."

The Orange Ranger nods.

Bentley turns to Robin, "How should we take it down?"

Robin glanced at her team, "With everything we got."

The bloop finally shaped as a slender figure with long claws.

"Yeah I can totally see where this villain came from a story." The Orange Ranger said in a smart a** tone.

"This has to be Maleficent's magic." Morgan said.

Bentley nods in agreement.

Wes turns to Robin, "Should we?"

She nods, "We shall."

With that the team and the Orange Ranger ran in. Ericka perched herself in a good position so she can fire her sniper blaster at the monster, with the blast hitting the monster fueled by a dark spell, sparks exploded from the body. As this happened, the Orange Ranger ran in to

attack with her trident, however there was no damage done with the trident. The Orange Ranger stood in confusion.

"What- What the?" She spoke.

Then the slender monster was about to slash at the Orange Ranger and Wes tackled her down, "You okay?"

She nods, "Yeah."

Then Wes stands, "Your weapons might have no effect on our villains." He said.

Robin slashed her scythe at the slender being, causing sparks to explode off the body. Morgan and Kristen went in together, and they both slashed their blades at the body of the slender figure causing more sparks to explode of the body. After that Bentley ran in, he slashed his kama off the slender figure.

The monster hisses at them as it continues to glare at the green ranger. "The green ranger shall be destroyed". The monster said to them.

As it charges at the green ranger, Kiki glares at the monster. "You shall not touch him foul beast". Kiki said to the monster.

The rangers are confused by what it is happening. "Is she crazy, she is going to get hit". The red ranger said to them.

The monster is just is getting close to them. Kiki has a smirk on her face. "Sunstone Griffin Lets Rise Up", Kiki said to them.

As the Sunstone Griffin rises up as, it charges in at the monster. The monster frowns like it is not expecting it at all. "What the", the monster said to them as it was not expecting it. It gets stumbles some.

The monster backs up a little bit as it was not. Well got back up as he pulls out his sword. "Now it is time for me to finish it". The green ranger said to them. Kiki nods to the Griffin like she is letting the green ranger to destroy the monster.

The rangers are stunned by this as they look at them. Plus the griffin vanishes as the job is done. "What was that a special friend of yours"? The blue ranger said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "You can say that yes". Kiki said to them. She looks at them as she notices the other rangers are helping the green ranger up.

"Judging the uniform, you are a Neo Defender Ranger". The green ranger said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "As of matter of fact yes I am". Kiki said to them.

The yellow ranger looks at Kiki as they are just as confused on why she is there. "Why did you come here today anyways"? The yellow ranger asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she does not want to divulge much. "I sensed that evil was coming to target your green ranger. From what I can see you guys are truly are friends, teammates, and lovers to him". Kiki said to them.

The gold ranger looks at Kiki as he is confused by it. "Wait a minute, how can you tell just by that"? The gold ranger asks Kiki.

Kiki shrugs as she looks at them. "Observation sometimes the simple of things can be the best things". Kiki said to them.

The silver ranger nods as he can see it like that. "Yeah but who are you"? The silver ranger asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she nods to them. "You will all find out in due time. Sometimes an encounter can lead to someone you didn't expect". Kiki said to them as she teleports away.

The gang is confused by what the mysterious orange ranger said to them. "Did you guys get what she meant by it"? The red ranger asks them. The rest of the Rangers shrug as they are just as confused as well.

Back at the Cave, Kiki arrives back at the headquarters. Rory and Melissa look at Kiki. The others arrive back at the Cave as they spot her. "Kiki where have you been"? Ash asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at her teammates as they all do earn an explanation. "Last night, I sensed that a green ranger will be targeted by evil in Middleton. Every now and then, I sensed things and go to complete the special task. I did not get the name of the ranger that I protected". Kiki said to them.

Aiden looks at Kiki as they learn more about her. "So why did you take off like that yesterday"? Aiden asks Kiki. The others wants to know the same thing.

Kiki looks at them as she looks down on herself. "I couldn't let you guys see that I was upset about Ash and Kara being reunited and revealed that you guys are brother and sister. I was truly happy that you two gotten reunited and you two truly deserve it. It just it made me wonder if I will get reunited with my cousin. That right there made me upset and cry. The truth is, before I met you guys, I never had friends that actually cared about me. I have to be strong for anything that comes at me even when I was feeling down especially when my mom died. When I had a bad day, I often cried alone without anyone to give me support". Kiki said to them. She has tears building in her eyes as she is crying in front of them for the first time.

The teens are surprised by it as they look at Kiki. "Kiki, you can always cry in front of us". Aiden said to Kiki.

"Yeah plus you don't have to be strong all the time". Will said to Kiki.

"Plus you can always come to us if something is bothering you". Harry said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at her teammates as she has never heard of it before. "Seriously", Kiki said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Kiki. As tears are falling, Kiki went to her knees as she is profusely crying. The teens gather around her as they are giving her support and comfort.

As Melissa watches the teens in a special group hug, Rory remembers something important as he went to grab something. Melissa looks at Rory as she went up to him. "Rory what's going on"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as he shows her the prophecy that he gotten a while back. "The prophecy, this prophecy is about Kiki and Wes. She must have sensed that Wes was going to be targeted so she went to protect him". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as it could mean something important. "Kiki must have her encounter with him and didn't even know it". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "Yeah I was wondering how Kiki was going to have her encounter with him, but now it has happened she is very close to be reuniting with him". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Something tells me that this reunion will be bigger than Wes's reunion with you". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory smirks to Melissa as he looks at her. "You are definitely right about that". Rory said to Melissa as they continue to work.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter is bit of a crossover with Heroes of Legends and some of it is from that story as well. Plus some of Kiki's development also came out as well. What monster will Dr. Eelmore has against the rangers?

Next Chapter: The Twins of Fire Hiphop


	37. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: The Twins of Fire Hiphop

Back at the Evil Castle, Dr. Eelmore frowns as the orange ranger went to help the rangers in Middleton. As he gets a closer look at the Sunstone Griffin, he frowns even deeper as it is something that he did not expect for her to do. "That ranger helped the other ranger team before I could even send a monster specially for her. Although, this could turn to my advantage". Dr. Eelmore said to himself as he looks at the footage as he is intrigued by the green ranger from the other team.

Zophicles went into the room as he looks at a monster. "I take it that you didn't get to send that monster to attack the orange ranger". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Zophicles as he shakes his head. "No, I am actually going to send this monster to attack the rangers on a different date. For now, I am going to send this monster on them. This one is especially for the crimson and navy rangers". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles. Zophicles nods as he leaves the room as the monster also leaves the castle.

In another room, Xolicernic looks at the monitors as he is still looking at the mysterious dot on the screen. He frowns as he has a full mind to find out who the dot represents.

"Are you heading out"? Zophicles asks Xolicernic. He is wondering what he is up too.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as he nods to him. "I am going to find out who this dot represents. Once I find out who represents, I will come up with a plan to eliminate it". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he looks Xolicernic. "Good", Zophicles said to Xolicernic. He sees that Xolicernic is leaving the castle on his plan.

That Sunday afternoon, the teens are at the park as they are volunteering at an adoption event that is sponsored by the animal shelter. "This is great. All these people looking at all of the animals that are up for adoption. They all deserve to have good homes". Ash said to them.

The teens nod in agreement with Ash. "Yeah I mean they are not at the shelter for the event and the people can see them outside of the kennels and actually playing". Aiden said to them.

Verna nods as she notices a couple of people being harassed by a woman. "Umm guys what's going on over there"? Verna asks them as she is feeling better from cold.

The teens look at each other as they look at the three adults. Two of the adults are males and the third person is a female. "I don't know but that lady can't seem to leave them alone". Will said to them.

Harry nods in agreement with him. "Yeah we shouldn't get involved guys". Harry said to them. He is not sure how to handle a situation like that.

Daniel and Mel can't help it but wonder about the two men. "Yeah but would it be the same thing like standing there and doing nothing by watching it happening and not defending them from that lady". Liz said to them.

Mari looks at Liz as she shrugs to her. "Yeah but this is adults being harassed by a strange woman not teens from our school being bullied by the bullies". Mari said to them.

Kara looks at Mari as she does not like bullies. "Yeah but what that lady is doing is wrong on a whole other level". Kara said to them.

Verna nods in agreement with Kara. "Yeah", Verna said to them. As the two of them takes off, the others look at each other as they both got a closer look. However they hide behind a tree as they see every thing.

"You two can't honestly tell me that you are walking away from this? You both knocked up my daughter and won't take responsibility to get custody of your son and daughter back from those people who raised them. Plus my daughter is on her death bed. Don't you even care about that". The woman said to the men.

The men look similar like they are brothers. They are both dark skin toned with brown hair and brown eyes. They are wearing business suits like they work at a firm. "Look your daughter could never except that we are married to our wonderful wives. She throws herself on us and persuade us to have affairs with her". The first man said to the woman.

The second man nods in agreement. "Even if your daughter is on her death bed, she had affairs with a sorts of men. You can't prove that they are our children". The second man said to the woman.

The woman has a sly smirk on her face as she hands them a couple of files. "DNA does not lie people do. You can either fight for custody of your long lost biological children or I will show this to your wives". The woman said to them.

The two men are stunned as they do have biological children with the woman's daughter. "How did you get our DNA samples for a test"? The first man asks the woman.

The woman looks at them as she has a smirk on her face. "I come from a long line of private investigators. If I were you two, I would make a phone call to your lawyers to gain custody of your biological children". The woman said to the men.

As the woman leaves, the two men look at each other as they are stuck in a rock and hard place. "What are we going to do? That affair took place 17 years ago. I never realized that she was one of the missing people until she escaped from that place and being six months pregnant, Julian". The first man said to the second man named Julian.

Julian looks at his brother as he is stuck in this position like he is. "I don't know Michael. That woman is off her meds, and I can't bare to find out if and when our families find out about the affair. Plus it was before the weddings". Julian said to the first man named Michael.

As they both head out, the two men bump into Daniel and Mel. "I am sorry". Daniel said to them. "Yeah we should have watched where we were going". Mel said to the two men.

The two men look at them as they get the sinking feeling that they saw it all that happened with that woman. "We owe all of you an apology for hearing all of this that happened with that psychotic woman". Julian said to them.

Michael nods as he looks at them. "Indeed it is something that no young person should ever have to hear". Michael said to them as they leave the park.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "That was some encounter". Ash said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they get back to the pet adoption day.

The next day on Monday teens are back at school. They are sitting together at lunch time. Verna looks at them as she was out sick. "So what happened when you head to Middleton"? Verna asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she knows that Verna was not with them. "Well I sensed that the green ranger was the target in Middleton. It is my special duty. I made sure that the monster didn't harmed him, but he did not know who I am yet". Kiki said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at Kiki. "So in some sense, you gotten your unexpected encounter". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Verna. "Yeah I knew it is going to happen for me eventually. At the same time, his voice sounded so familiar like it matched to my cousin. I know that it has been years since I have seen him, but his voice is very familiar". Kiki said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at Kiki. "You will get the answers eventually". Verna said to Kiki.

The teens nod as it is just Daniel, Mel, and Verna left who has not gotten their strange encounter. "You know with the encounters that we have been getting lately; it make me wonder why it is happening". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods in agreement with Ash. "Yeah plus when we have been getting the strange encounter, we also meet our biological ranger ancestor with a power that came from them". Aiden said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it even explained on why I have green electricity or how Liz can see the physical form of Jarisida". Harry said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus the books that was given to us at the Oasis gave all of us a has a first look into their teams. My ranger ancestor gotten switched at birth, and it turns out that she had an ancestor who was a slayer/hunter. It explains why Shepard protected me and Will". Liz said to them.

Will nods in agreement with Liz. "Yeah plus we can use the process of elimination on which ranger teams we need to come across. All it is left is Elemental Saints, Music Force, and Lore Keepers". Will said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus when we met our biological ranger ancestors, it made sense on who they were and why the power of that team went to the particular person. For example, my ranger ancestor was on the Spirit Warrior team, and his power was the knight. It matches up with me". Mari said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus it made sense for Ash and I to have powers of dinosaurs and ice". Kara said to them.

As the teens continue eating lunch all the sudden, things are getting unusually intense as a woman walks in the lunchroom. She is wielding a knife like it is just been used very recently and dripping of blood. Plus she also has a hoister belt on the waist of the woman. "Hey I am in charge now, and I am getting Daniel Walker, Melissa Oliver, and Verna Spears signed out of school and back to their permanent families. Otherwise, things will not end well for those that get in my way". The woman said to the entire lunch room. The woman is a middle aged woman

Everyone is stunned as they are getting scared. "What your are not their parents by any means lady". A guy said to the woman.

The woman glares at young man as she points her gun at the wall. As she fires it, it hits the wall. The students gets down to the ground. Everyone is getting scared as the situation is unfolding.

"Why do you want them so badly"? Rory asks them. He has the same lunch as the teens as he is not scared.

The woman turns as she looks at Rory. "Daniel and Melissa are twins and yet they have different fathers. They look a lot of alike and none of you never realize it. While Verna, she is the splitting image of her biological mother. It is her biological uncle that wants to be reunited with her. It my job to bring them to their real families, and you are obstructing my work". The woman said to Rory.

Everyone is in shock by it as they look at Daniel and Mel. Daniel and Mel are in complete shock by it. Most of the students are in disbelief mostly because of having two different fathers. Verna's eyes are bright orange as she is hoping that she was lying.

Rory frowns as he glares at the woman. "Just put the gun down, it does not have to end like this". Rory said to the woman.

The woman glares at Rory as she wants the job done. "No, I am going to get them to their real families. I will eventually get the special eight to their real families my next job will be in Middleton". The woman said to Rory.

The teens are stunned by this as they are not expecting that one coming. "Are you buying that crap"? Another student asks them.

"No way man", another student said to them. He is beyond scared by it.

Verna's eyes are bright and dark orange as their is a lie in there. Rory glares at the woman as he has to do something. "You are lying lady. Furthermore none of us are going with you". Verna said to the woman.

The woman glares at Verna as she points the gun at her. "You wanna bet", the woman said to Verna.

Kiki glares at the woman as she senses that she will try to get someone who is related to her. "You will stay away from him". Kiki said to the woman as she is furious with her. She charges in as she tries to knock the gun out of her hands.

The woman looks at Kiki as she is surprised by it. She is fighting back as she grabs the knife as she tries to stab her. "Perhaps I shall use you as bait to get to him". The woman said to Kiki as she kicks at her in the stomach as slashes at her arm.

Kiki screams as she hisses in pain. She is thinking about her long lost cousin as she lands on the floor. 'I need you'. Kiki thought to herself as she thinks about her long lost cousin.

As the woman glares at Kiki, she has her gun out again. Rory charges her as he wrestles her for the gun. "No, I have get those three to their real families". The woman said to Rory.

Rory manages to get the gun out of her hands and slides it out from her hands. The woman glares at Rory as she is starting to fight back. As she tries to stab Rory, Rory blocks it as he pushes her hands away. The knife also gets knocked out from her as well. The woman is enraged as she punches Rory a few times to the face.

The police comes in as they got her. "You are under arrest". The cop said to the woman as they read her rights and drag her out in handcuffs.

The students are stunned by it as they finally got evacuated out from the school. Kiki and Rory are brought out in stretchers as they are heading to a hospital.

Ash looks at them as this day is nothing that they expected to be. "Any idea who that woman is"? Ash asks them.

Aiden shakes his head to Ash. "No idea man, she must be psychotic and insane". Aiden said to them.

The teens nod as it is a harsh day. "Yeah plus we are down a ranger and mentor. Things can't get any worse than this". Will said to them.

Just Will finish saying it, a monster and Rampigs are attacking on the football field. "Apparently I have spoken it too soon guys". Will said to them.

Kara gives a look to Will. "That would be the obvious answer". Kara said to Will. They run towards the football field as everyone else at the school run to safety.

On the football field, the monster is a mutant hybrid. It is a half jackal and half witch. "You pretties are my next target. Rampigs get them". The monster now known as Jackwitch said to them.

The teens frown as they are not a full team into the battle because Kiki heading to the hospital. "For Kiki and Rory guys". Daniel said to them as he has a full mind of doing this for them. "I am with you on this one". Mel said to them.

The teens nod as they grab their morphors out. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The Jackwitch monster looks at them as it sees that not all of the Rangers are not there. "This fight will be very easy without your missing teammate". Jackwitch said to them.

The Rangers frown as they know that Kiki is not with them as she probably has made it to the ER. "No matter how many of us there are with us, we will always win the fight". Ash said to Jackwitch.

As the battle gets started, Jackwitch is going on the offense as it is hitting at the rangers. "Where are those two I crave to destroy first". Jackwitch said to them.

Aiden glares at the monster as he is slashing at the monster. "You are not getting to anyone". Aiden said to Jackwitch.

Jackwitch sees Aiden coming as she used his moves against him. "You are not my target, black ranger". Jackwitch said to Aiden as she uses her witchcraft magic to knock him down to the ground and in a bubble.

"You will pay for that you witch", Liz said to Jackwitch. She is furious that the monster has trapped Aiden in a bubble. She sends the vines on the monster and to break the bubble.

Jackwitch turns as she uses her magic against Liz as the vines turn on Liz. As the vines hits Liz back some, she lands in another bubble.

"Liz", the rangers yell at Liz. Liz is trapped like Aiden in the bubble. She bangs on it but it is proven to be useless.

Ash frowns as what they are doing is not working. "Guys, we can't use special powers on the monster. It will turn it against us". Ash said to them.

Jackwitch laughs at them as it is ready to turn up the intensity of the battle. "That's right rangers, any special power that you have gained will be turned against you. Now it is my turn to get to you all". Jackwitch said to them.

As Jackwitch uses her witchcraft powers, it grabs most of the Rangers as they are sent into their own bubbles. They are trapped in them as it is just Daniel and Mel left.

"Now it is just down to the two of you. This battle can truly begin". Jackwitch said to them.

Daniel and Mel frown as they are stuck in this position. "Daniel, what are we supposed to do"? Mel asks Daniel as it is a dire situation.

Daniel looks at Mel as he looks at the others. "We have to defeat this monster to free the others, Mel. We have to find what we have is special to defeat Jackwitch". Daniel said to Mel. He is starting to have something within him.

Mel nods as she has a new found determination. "Ok let's do this bro", Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Mel as he is getting used to being called bro from her. "You bet sis", Daniel said to Mel.

Jackwitch has a wild evil smirk on her face as she charges in at them. As she uses her witchcraft powers on them, Daniel and Mel dodges it like it is nothing. It catches the monster off guard as it missed. "That was beginner's luck", Jackwitch said to them.

Daniel and Mel has their weapons out. As they return the fight, Mel's weapon has a fire building within it, and Daniel has hiphop musical notes within it. Their blows are landing on Jackwitch.

The teens are stunned by this as they watch it. "Wow Verna, you are not the only one with the fire power". Aiden said to Verna.

Verna shrugs as she looks at him. "Nothing like a power buddy". Verna said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Jackwitch frowns as something is up. "What your blows are landing on me. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT". Jackwitch said to them as she unleashes her powers on Daniel and Mel.

As the power is getting close to Daniel and Mel, the rangers are holding their breath. "Daniel", the guys yell out to him. "Mel", the girls yell out to Mel.

All the sudden, a special shield is blocking it to protect them. It is a fiery hip hop shield as it has pink and crimson musical notes. "That is some shield". Will said to them. "Yeah but where did it come from"? Harry asks them.

Jackwitch is stunned as two ranger ghost appears to Daniel and Mel as they are the ones that did it. "What is this tricky? I NEARLY HAD THEM AND YOU TWO RUINED IT". Jackwitch yells at them.

"The Power of Elemental Saint of Fire has made its way to you Melissa. I am your ranger ancestor from the Elemental Saints. I am Oliver Shelby". The ghost of Oliver said to Melissa.

"The Power of Hiphop Music flows through you like it did for me. I am your ranger ancestor from Music Force. I am Vivian James". The ghost of Vivian said to Daniel.

Daniel and Mel are in awe as they meet their ranger ancestor. They realize what they have to do. "Are you ready to finish this Daniel"? Mel asks Daniel like she is serious about it.

Daniel nods in agreement with Mel. "You know it Mel", Daniel said to Mel. He also has a serious expression on his face.

"Neo Defenders Crimson", Daniel said to the monster as he fires his weapon Jackwitch. It has musical notes flowing through him as it makes its way to the monster.

"Neo Defenders Navy", Mel said to the monster as she fires her weapon at Jackwitch. It has fiery flames as it aims at Jackwitch.

As the attacks hits Jackwitch, it lands directly at the monster as it gets destroyed. As the battle is over, the bubbles are gone as the others are freed. "That was awesome guys". Liz said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus who would have thought that two different ranger ancestors from two different teams showed up". Mari said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "They are the fire hip hop twins and Ash and I are the Pterodactyls of Ice twins". Kara said to them.

The teens nod as they remember about Rory and Kiki. "Yeah in some ways you four are polar opposites even in the powers". Verna said to them.

Ash nods as he can see it as well. "Yeah you are right about that. Now that the monster is dealt with, we need to see Rory and Kiki". Ash said to them. The teens nod as they teleport away.

At the hospital, Monty and Melissa are in the waiting room as Mr. Lawerence is there as well. As the doctor comes out, he has a stern expression on his face. "They will be just fine. They have some stitches on the muscle. They will be sore for a couple of weeks. They will be here for a couple of days for observation". The doctor said to them. Everyone sighs as they learn that their mentor and fellow ranger will be alright.

Meanwhile at a cemetery, the being known as Zisko is at a grave of a woman named Vanessa Moore. He places some flowers at her grave. "I am almost there in finding our daughter Vanessa. Life is a cruel mistress by taking you away to a better place. She looks like just like you know. At the same time, she reminds me a lot of the two maidens in Legacy Hills long ago. Although, I favored more on the maiden in red than the blue one". Zisko said to the tombstone that has Vanessa's name on it.

All the sudden, Zisko senses someone as he has not sensed him in a long time. 'I saw him being destroyed by the Rangers long ago. How is it that he can be back now. If he is truly here, I have to find her as soon as possible and protect her from him'. Zisko thought to himself as he has made his mind. He takes off from the scene

Close by, Xolicernic is watching Zisko being at the cemetery. He has an evil grin on his face. "So you have been here on Earth for all of these years. Things just got more interesting". Xolicernic said to himself as he takes off with his plans getting more motion.

End Chapter

Yeah things got really interesting with Daniel and Mel. Plus the woman that made the huge trouble for the teens at the school. What is Xolicernic's plan? Plus who is Zisko referring to as his daughter that he had with Vanessa?

Next Chapter: Verna and the Pirate Part 1


	38. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: Verna and the Pirate Part 1

It has been a couple of days since the sudden ambush at the school. Daniel and Mel came out to their families as brother and sister. The families did know about them and explained to them that their biological mother did make that choice to give them up for adoption.

Plus Rory and Kiki has recovered nicely at the hospital. However Wes did visit Rory. However he got a small glimpse of her in her room, but he noticed that her dad is visiting with her at the time. He made sure that he left the hospital before they spotted him. Mr. Lawerence look at the door as he got a glimpse of Wes. He is slightly taken back by him. 'Could that be Wesley? I know it has been a long time since I last saw him, but I can't break my daughter's heart broken again'. Mr. Lawerence thought to himself as he turns his attention to Kiki.

At the Evil Castle, Xolicernic has an evil smirk on his face as he know who that dot represents. 'So that teenage pirate has been here on Earth all this time, and plus he has grown up as well. I want to make things a bit more special for the purple ranger'. Xolicernic thought to himself as he is heading to Dr. Eelmore's lab.

In the lab, Dr. Eelmore is getting the last monster to send out against the rangers. Xolicernic walks in the lab as he spots the monster. "Is that the monster you have in mind for the purple ranger"? Xolicernic asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Xolicernic as he nods to him. "Yes, it has a bit of the chimp monster, the stamper brander, and the dove monster". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the monster as all three monsters has done horrible things to the various rangers that it first came across. "Yes this monster will be perfect for that purple ranger". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore.

The monster is a hybrid mix three monsters from the past. "It is called Dovophander. I have to give some credit to you about the Stamper Brander. The design of it is genius". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he remembers creating the monster. "Yes that monster did brought great pain to those Lore Keeper Rangers especially the red and blue ranger". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he turns to Dovophander. "Dovophander, it is time for you to attack and destroy the rangers, and your special target is the purple ranger.

Dovophander nods as it looks at Dr. Eelmore and Xolicernic. "It will be my pleasure to get them especially the purple ranger". Dovophander said to them as it leaves the castle.

Xolicernic also leaves the castle as he has a plan to lure out the very being that it saw. "Once I attack the Rangers especially the purple, he will come as well". Xolicernic said to himself as he takes off.

Back at the Cave, the teens are gathered together as they are having a party for Rory and Kiki as they are officially out of the hospital. "I am glad that you two are ok". Mari said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah plus what I don't get is why that woman even showed up at the school in the first place". Ash said to them.

The teens nod as they want to know as well. Daniel sighs as he looks at them. "Apparently that woman that showed up is Mel and I biological grandmother on our biological mother's side of the family. She was a private investigator but had to retire when her psychosis and dementia got in the way. She was not on her meds. Word is that she launched her own investigation on our biological mother and who was she was dating. She freaked out when she was dating married men and who had different skin tone. She pretty much told her that we are corrupted children and demanded to tell her who was the father. When our biological mother refused to tell her who they are, she stood up to her and left. Our biological mother was one of the captive pregnant women being held captive, but she was the one that was set freed by Melissa. When our biological mother gave birth to us, she did it alone and made sure that her mom was not there for the birth. She made the decision to give us up for adoption to protect us from her mother". Daniel said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "The police told us all of this because the cop that found her stayed with her through the rest of the pregnancy. It also turns out that both of our names are name sakes. Daniel is named after the cop that rescued her, and I am named after Melissa because she was the one that freed us. Our biological mother is on her deathbed from cancer. I never thought if we ever get the chance to meet our biological mother". Mel said to them.

The teens wince as they look at Mel and Daniel. "Wow, who would have thought that your names are true namesakes". Ash said to them.

As the teens are talking, it gets Verna thinking about her impending moment when she has her encounter. 'The others already had their encounter with someone, and I am the last one. It makes me wonder how it will happen'. Verna thought to herself.

All the sudden, Verna went to her knees as she is getting a vision. The teens turn as they see Verna holding her head. "Verna", Harry said to Verna as he goes in to help her.

Vision

The rangers are facing a strange monster. As the monster is getting them overwhelmed, Xolicernic also shows up to make things even more difficult. As he fires a weapon at her, a mysterious being also shows up to protect her. "Stay away from her Xolicernic. If you want to get to her, you have to go through me first". The mysterious being said to Xolicernic.

End Vision

The teens look at each other as they help Verna. "Are you alright Verna"? Liz asks Verna. She helps her to the med bay.

Verna nods as she looks at the teens. "I will be fine. I am processing the vision I had". Verna said to them.

Aiden looks at Verna as he is wondering about it. "What did you see though"? Aiden asks Verna.

Verna looks at them as she is not sure how to explain it to them. "I saw a monster attacking us, and then everything got instantly worse when Xolicernic shows up. All the sudden, a mysterious being shows up and protects me for some reason". Verna said to them.

The teens are stunned by the vision. "Woah wait a minute, what did this being look like though"? Will asks Verna.

Verna looks at Will as thinks back to the vision. "The being looked like a pirate. He had on pirate outfit like he truly is one. Plus on top of that, the pirate knows who Xolicernic is like it has met him before. Plus he said to stay away from me for some reason. It is like he is protecting me". Verna said to them.

Mari looks at Verna as it is different from what they normally deal with. "Woah wait a minute, how does the pirate and Xolicernic know each other? Plus this pirate could be very bad news as well". Mari said to them.

Kara nods as she is confused by it. "Yeah although, it is strange and unusual for a pirate to protect someone". Kara said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kara. "Yeah I mean isn't pirates are usually villains though"? Daniel said to them.

Mel shrugs as she looks at them. "It maybe that this pirate is one of the few that are on our side. I mean it did came to protect Verna in the vision". Mel said to them.

Ash looks at them as this is confusing. "We shouldn't draw to conclusions about this just yet. Until we know for sure about it, we should stay on guard for anything". Ash said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at Ash. "Ash is right rangers. Plus Xolicernic is a villain that shouldn't be taken lightly in battle". Melissa said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "Plus it is getting close to dinner time. All of you should head home". Rory said to them. The teens nod as they leave the cave.

As they leave the Cave, Harry looks at Verna as he has the courage to walk up to her. "Hey Verna, I am wondering if you will allow me to walk you home". Harry said to Verna.

Verna looks at Harry as she is surprised by it. "You want to walk me home, but why"? Verna asks Harry as she is curious about it.

Harry looks at Verna as he nods to her. "I do want to make sure you get home ok". Harry said to Verna.

Verna looks at Harry as she senses that there is more to the story, but she does not press it. "Alright", Verna said to Harry.

As the two leave together, the teens look at them. "I get the feeling that those two will become the first ranger couple on our team". Kiki said to them. The teens look at each other as they shrug in agreement as they head home.

As Harry and Verna are heading towards Verna's house, Verna looks at Harry as she gets a special feeling about him. "So why did you ask me if you could walk me home"? Verna asks Harry.

Harry looks at Verna as he has a blush on his face. "Verna I really like you. You are not like other girls at school. Plus I do deeply care about you". Harry said to Verna.

Verna looks at Harry as she is deeply touched as she looks at Harry. "Harry", Verna said to Harry. She is about to say something when an unexpected being shows up.

As the being looks at them, he gives a look at Harry as he is with Verna. He has that fatherly expression on his face. "If you even hurt her or break her heart, I will not be a very nice guy as you humans would say". The being said to them as he leaves.

Harry looks like he just got the talk as he is freaking out. "Who was that"? Harry asks Verna.

Verna shrugs as she has no idea. "I do not know but he beat my dad to it when and if we start dating. On top of that, it is plain weird coming from a complete stranger". Verna said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Verna. "Yeah I mean if it was from your dad, it would have been done when we came out as boyfriend and girlfriend". Harry said to Verna.

Verna nods as she smiles at Harry. "You are right about that". Verna said to Harry as they approached to her house. As the two parted ways, the two share a kiss on the cheek.

That night, Verna is tossing and turning in herself like she having a nightmare. A cold sweat is building on her forehead.

Dream Sequence

Verna finds herself in the past as she looks around. She is in Aurora Cove as she notices two people. The first person is the being that she and Harry saw, but the other person is a young teenage girl. They are hanging out at the pier. She is the splitting image of her. "Ok this is weird even for me". Verna said to herself.

"What do you see in that boy, Vanessa"? A man asks the girl named Vanessa. "It is time to bring you home Vanessa". The mother said to Vanessa. They are strict parents as they have a huge dislike for the being.

Vanessa looks at her father as she is stunned by him. "I see compassion and kindness. He does not see me as a freak with these eyes. No, I will not go home with you right now". Vanessa said to her mother.

The father looks at Vanessa as he shakes his head. "Vanessa, you got to accept that he is not good for you". The father said to Vanessa. "He is just like those other bad boys who appears to understand you". The mother said to Vanessa.

Vanessa looks at her parents as the being is right by her side. "He understands me lot more than any guy that you try to set me up with. You can not see the good in someone who looks so differently from everyone else. If you fail on seeing that, I will never speak to you or Vanessa said to her father and mother.

The being and Vanessa walk away together. "Vanessa, in a few weeks, we can get married and live the life we want". The being said to Vanessa. Vanessa smiles as she is truly happy with him. "Oh Z, I will patiently for my 18th birthday to spend the rest of my life with you. Everything is going according the plan". Vanessa said to the being that she nicknames Z.

Verna is stunned as she sees the love between Vanessa and Z. "Wow they truly loved each other". Verna said to herself.

As the scene changes, it shows Vanessa in her room as she has some suitcases in hiding for day she plans to move out. She purposely hides sonogram photos in her suitcase. "Hey Vanessa", her brother Damon said to Vanessa.

Vanessa looks as she sees her brother. "Damon, I thought you had practice". Vanessa said to Damon. He looks similar to her. He has a polo shirt with a dark wash jeans and tennis shoes.

Damon nods as he looks at Vanessa. The two often have code words for things. "It ran long. Plus dad has been on my case about stuff regarding sport and getting a girlfriend". Damon said to Vanessa.

Vanessa sighs as she looks at him. "Damon new code word", Vanessa said to Damon. She has a serious expression on her face.

Damon looks at Vanessa as they knew what it mean. They went to the closet. It is sound proof as they look at each other. "I am pregnant and". Vanessa said to Damon as the dream ends.

End Dream

Verna wakes up with a cold sweet on her forehead. She is confused by the dream. 'Could that being is the same being that Harry and I both saw today'? Verna thought to herself as she tries to drift back to sleep. Little does she know, the being will be at the battle unexpectedly.

End Chapter

I decided to end the chapter here. Plus things will get a bit crazy in the battle. Who was the girl going to say is the biological father of the baby? Plus what will happen in the battle.

Next Chapter: Verna and the Pirate Part 2


	39. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: Verna and the Pirate Part 2

The next afternoon, the teens are just getting out from school for the day. They are heading towards the cave for training. Harry notices Verna's expression on her face. "Is something wrong Verna? You look kind of down". Harry said to Verna.

Verna looks at Harry as she nods to him. "I had a strange dream last night. It was like I was in the past and I saw two teenagers being in seriously in love with this being. All the sudden the girl's parents shows up and tells her that this being is not good or her. They couldn't see that the girl is really happy with the being. As the dream changes, it is the same girl and another teen walked in. It like they are having a discussion. She was told him is that she is pregnant, but by the time she tells him who the father is the dream ends". Verna said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as Verna's eyes are bright orange. "It is like you got more shown to you from the past. Plus it maybe that the girl is your biological mother". Kiki said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at Kiki. "It is a possibility though. Plus the being in the same dream is the same being that Harry and I came across yesterday". Verna said to them.

The teens are in shock by it as they look at Verna. "Woah wait a minute what"? Daniel asks Verna as they are caught off guard again.

Mel looks at her brother as she is not as overwhelmed by it. "Is it possible that the being knew the girl from long ago"? Mel ask Verna.

Verna looks at Mel as she nods to him. "It is possible. The being looked like he is a pirate and still is a pirate". Verna said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah he had the full blown pirate outfit and appearance as well". Harry said to them.

Will looks at them as he thinks about it. "You mean a pirate like Captain Hook from Peter Pan". Will said to them.

Verna looks at Will as she nods to him as she is thinking about the vision. "Yeah although Captain Hook is the villain from a story. This pirate is also the same one from the vision". Verna said to them.

Liz looks at Verna as it is a huge coincidence. "This pirate being has appeared in your dreams, in a vision, and in real life. It might be that the pirate is someone important to keep an eye on". Liz said to Verna.

Ash looks at Verna as it is compelling and telling. "We should stay on guard about this guys". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods in agreement with Ash. "Yeah plus the pirate could be an enemy of ours". Aiden said to them.

Just as they are turning the corner, the alarm is going off as a monster is attacking at the park. "We better go guys". Ash said to them. The teens nod as they look at Ash.

At the park, Dovophander is attacking the park as Rampigs are with it. The people are running in panicking from the chaos that they are making. The teens arrive as they are ready to morph and fight. "Hold it right there", Ash yells at the Dovophander.

Dovophander looks at the teens as it is laughing at them. "You are nearly children. This will be easy to destroy all of you". Dovophander said to them.

Aiden looks at the monster as it has a mix and match of different parts. "You are so ugly that you even your creator ran away from your hodgepodge looks". Aiden said to them as they grab out their morphors.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Dovophander looks at the morphed rangers as it gets super excited. "This shall be more fun especially with you purple ranger". Dovophander said as it charges in to fight.

As the battle gets started, Dovophander jumps in as it is making a beeline to Verna. Verna frowns as the monster is already going on her, and it even avoided the others at all costs. "I don't share the same excitement as you freak". Verna said to the monster. The two of them are going at it.

The others are fighting Rampigs as they look at Verna. "Geez that thing completely missed us and ready went for Verna".

Ash said to them as he round house kicks at them.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we should finish these off and then help Verna with the mutant monster". Aiden said to them.

Just as they land more blows on the foot soldiers, the rangers gets ambushed by Xolicernic as he appears on the scene. The Rangers land on the ground as they gotten hit. "Actually I will keep you all busy even more". Xolicernic said to them.

The teens frown as they see Xolicernic showing up at the battle. He jumps in the battle as he is going to make things more difficult.

Close by, Zisko is walking around as he notices a ranger battle is going on. He frowns as the Rangers are fighting a monster and Xolicernic. 'There is no doubt that is Xolicernic alright. He should have stayed died when the Lore Keeper Rangers defeated him'. Zisko thought to himself like he has made a full mind to take Xolicernic on.

Back at the battle, Verna is stuck in this postition as Dovophander is going at it on her. When ever she tries to get away from him to help her teammates, Dovophander stops her as he fires his beams at her. Plus the others are not doing so well against Xolicernic either. Xolicernic is easily overwhelming the others. "This is way too easy. Destroying all of you will be a breeze than the annoyance from the other teams". Xolicernic said to them. He punches at Ash as he throws him down.

Ash takes a hard hit as he lands on the ground. "Ash no", the teens yells to him. The others are nearly exhausted from the battle. Plus Verna is not doing so well against Dovophander either.

Just as Xolicernic is about to fire another beam, another beam lands close to the ground to stop him in its tracks. "Don't take another step or you will end up like that pathetic monster". A voice said to Xolicernic as Dovophander has been destroyed.

The Rangers notice that Dovophander is completely gone. "Did Verna destroy the monster already"? Harry asks them. Verna is standing up as she did land a final blow on it.

Xolicernic looks around as he has bad feeling on who it is. "Show your self", Xolicernic said out there.

The being arrives at the scene as he is ready to take over. "I never thought you would be alive even though I saw you being destroyed by the Lore Keeper Rangers". The being said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the being as he knows him. "Zisko, I never thought you would be here on Earth still. You should come back with me and plot this planet's destruction". Xolicernic said to Zisko.

The teens frown as Verna helps them up. Zisko frowns as he glares at him. "As tempting as it sound, this planet is my home and you are not welcome here". Zisko said to Xolicernic.

As their fight gets started, the rangers are stunned by Zisko. "I never thought that a pirate is not on the evil side". Mari said to them. "Yeah plus they know each other as well". Liz said to them.

As Verna is watching the fight, something within her is getting stronger. She notices that her friends are hurt by Xolicernic and now Zisko is fighting him now.

"You have gotten weaker Zisko. It will be a pleasure to eliminate you right in front of the Rangers". Xolicernic said as he fires beams at Zisko.

Zisko gets hit directly as he is send back flying. He lands on the ground really hard. Verna gasps by the sight as she feels a special connection to the being. She turns as she sends a fire blast at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic sees the fire blast hits him as he gets pushed back some. "What now you want a turn now. It won't last very long". Xolicernic said to Verna.

Verna glares at Xolicernic as she is getting very angry. "YOU HAVE CAUSED A LOT OF TROUBLE AND I WONT ALLOW THAT TO GO ON". Verna yells out loud as all the sudden a red and blue aura is shining brightly around her.

The rangers are in shock as they see this for the first time. "What in the world is going on"? Ash asks them as they are confused by it. Zisko gets up as he sees it.

As the red and blue aura is covering Verna, it turns to a bright purple color. Verna's true appearance is shrouded as it is hard to tell what she truly looks like. She has an red, blue, and purple outfit with boots. She has a sword in her hands.

Everyone is in shock by this as they have no idea how to make of it. "That is awesome, but what is she changing into though"? Daniel asks them.

The teens shrug as they don't know. The purple aura covered Verna is giving her more power as she is fighting Xolicernic. "I don't know, but she is putting more dent into Xolicernic". Kiki said to them.

Xolicernic gets pushed back some as he realizes that there is a lot more to the purple ranger than meets the eye. "This just made things a lot more interesting. I will be back Rangers". Xolicernic said to them as he takes off from the battle.

As the battle is over, the purple aura disappears as Verna has instantly demorphs. The teens notice that Verna is about to pass out. Harry rushes over to her as he catches her. "Verna are you ok"? Harry asks Verna.

The teens look at Harry as they see him carrying Verna bridal style. "We need to get her back to the cave". Ash said to them.

Zisko looks at the rangers. "Rangers, make no mistake, Xolicernic is a difficult being to destroy. Accept the purple ranger for who she is and her family origins. We shall meet again". Zisko said to them as he takes off.

The teens look at each other as they are confused. "There must be more to the story than meets the eye". Kiki said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Verna is sleeping peacefully as she has bandages on her body. Harry is by her side as the other explain about the battle to Melissa and Rory.

Dream Sequence

Verna is in a blank white space as she is looking around. "Hello is anyone out there"? Verna asks out there.

Two ranger ghosts appear to Verna as they are both females. "We are here, Verna". The first ranger ghost said to Verna. "That's right, you have nothing to fear from us". The second female ranger ghost said to Verna.

Verna is in shock as she looks at them. "You must be my biological ranger ancestors". Verna said to them. She is surprised to meet them for the first time.

The ranger ghosts nod to Verna. "Yes we are, but you also have one more biological ranger ghost, but we came to you first because we have something to tell you first. I am Sora Daniels, Lore Keeper Red Ranger". The ghost of Sora Daniels said to Verna.

The second ranger ghost nods to Verna. "The reason that your third ranger ancestor is not here because you have not unlocked the power from him yet. I am AV Winchester Cots, Lore Keeper Blue Ranger". The ghost of AV Winchester said to Verna.

Verna is stunned as she meets two of her three biological ranger ancestor for the first time. "I don't understand why is it that you are both here". Verna said to them.

The ghost of Sora looks at Verna. "The transformation that you did, it is something you have inherited from us. However it is incomplete and that is the reason why you passed out". The ghost of Sora said to Verna.

The ghost of AV nods as she looks at Verna. "Indeed, you have to realize that this transformation will only happen in a dire situation or in a intense battle. You can not force the transformation to happen". The ghost of AV said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "I am starting to understand that. You were saying that it is incomplete. How can I get it to a complete form"? Verna asks them.

The ghost of Sora looks at Verna as she nods to her. "You will be tested in more ways than one. In order for you to get your completed form, you have to accept and fully understand what happened in the past of your biological family. You have to save the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. Finally, you have to make an important sacrifice to save a biological loved one". The ghost of AV said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "I understand on what to do, but what if I fail on this"? Verna asks them. She feels a bit down like she has lost some confidence in herself.

The ghost of Sora looks at Verna. "We believe in you Verna. You should never doubt yourself". The ghost of Sora said to Verna. As the two ghost vanishes from dream, the dream ends.

End Dream

Verna is coming around as she sees her friends. "Guys", Verna said to them as she opens her eyes.

The teens look at Verna as they are glad to see her awake. "You really scared us". Ash said to Verna. "Yeah you glowed in red and blue aura and then it changed a purple". Will said to Verna. "Yeah we had no idea what you transformed into". Aiden said to Verna.

Verna shrugs as she looks at them. "My biological ranger ancestors said that my special form is incomplete, and I have to earn it as well". Verna said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "You are on a tough road to get it". Liz said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "Yeah the sooner I get started the better". Verna said to them. As the teens look at each other, they have no idea that things will take an unexpected turn as Rangers.

Back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "This is better than I hoped for. The purple ranger has the powers of the Lore Keeper Rangers. Once I have her captive, things will be more interesting now. At the same time, that guardian I had captive is now a ranger in Middleton. Capturing him again will be very fitting as well". Xolicernic said to himself as he gets to work on his newest creation.

Meanwhile back at the cemetery, Zisko looks at the same grave from before. "Vanessa, I have found our biological daughter. I do not know how she will take the truth, but I promise myself and you to protect her from evil". Zisko said to the grave as he thinks about Verna. 'Verna my biological daughter, I hope you will understand why I never knew about you'. Zisko thought to himself as he looks up at the stars and the full moon.

End Chapter

Yeah this conclude this arc. There is not a special event associated with this arc, but there will be at least one of them in the next arc. Plus what is Xolicernic's new plan? How will Verna take about Zisko being biologically related to her?

Next Chapter: A Nice Day Off Sort Of?


	40. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: A Nice Day Off Sort Of

It has been a couple of days since the pirate showing up at the ranger battle. The teens are at the cave on a Saturday morning. Rory looks at them as he is looking better. "Rangers, since we have been through a lot in the past few days, Melissa and I decided to give you guys a break from training for this weekend". Rory said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are happy about it. "Cool us guys should have some serious guy time". Daniel said to them. Aiden nods as he looks at Daniel. "I hear that". Aiden said to them.

Kara looks at them as she rolls her eyes. "Actually I want to go to Majestic Hills. Mari is competing in a fencing tournament today". Kara said to the teens.

Ash looks at his newly found sister. "Actually I want to go to support her". Ash said to them". Ash said to them.

Will looks at Ash as he suspects it. "Is it to support your crush"? Will asks Ash.

Ash blushes as he gets embarrassed. "I have not even told her about it, Will". Ash said to Will. The teens look at each other as Ash does like her.

Kiki looks at them as she has plans of her own. "Actually, I want to go to Middleton". Kiki said to them.

The teens look at Kiki as it is a surprise announcement. "Did you sense any trouble or anything"? Mel asks Kiki.

Kiki shakes her head to Mel. "No I just want to head over there for fun". Kiki said to them.

Verna looks at Kiki as it is a plan. "Actually, I want to go with you as well. It would be nice to get away from Aurora Cove". Verna said to Kiki.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "Yeah we have heard about the ranger team there. It would be really cool to meet them". Mel said to them.

Liz looks at them as she has not made a decision about it. "I am actual going with Kara and Ash to support Mari at the Fencing Tournament". Liz said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have plans being made. Aiden, Will, Harry, and Daniel are going to have a guys day in Aurora Cove. Ash, Kara, and Liz are going to Majestic Hill to support Mari. Finally, Kiki, Verna, and Mel are going to Middleton. They head out from the Cave for two days of relaxing.

In Middleton, Kiki, Mel, and Verna are walking around the college campus. "So this must be where Tess and some of the veteran rangers of the Star Descendants Rangers go to school now". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "Yeah four of them go to school here". Kiki said to them.

Mel nods as she looks around. She notices something as her eyes are sensing something. Plus she has a necklace that has a moon and star pendant on it. It is flashing like an evil being is here. "Kiki, Verna, can you two stand back", Mel said to them.

Kiki and Verna look at each other as they turn to Mel. "Is something wrong Mel"? Kiki asks Mel. Verna notices that her necklace is flashing as well. "Yeah my necklace is flashing for no apparent reason". Verna said to Mel.

Mel looks at the necklace as she shows them hers. "Ever since I was a kid, I found my necklace. I have to learn about it on my own. Through heavily research, I discovered that necklaces like this is a part of a family heritage of the Stella Scott, Luna, and Ester Scott family line. My eyes are hetrochromic with one eye gold, and the other eye silver. That means, I have biological connections to Ester and Luna. Also through the research, they have a special ability to make heart signs. Basically what it is that they can see into the hearts of others and detect the emotions, feelings, and any sign of evil whether it is controlled evil or malice evil. I self taught ability myself for years". Mel said to them.

Kiki and Verna look at each other as they let Mel do her thing. "Go for it Mel", Verna said to Mel. "Yeah", Kiki said to Mel.

Mel nods as she looks them. She turns around as she removes the contact lends in her right eye to reveal a natural silver color to match her gold colored eye that is covered by her hair. "Hope of the Golden Mom and Light of the Silver Star, show me what's within the hearts". Mel said as she is concentrating on the task at hand.

A light navy color and a dark navy color comes from her necklace. The color is covering the entire town. The civilians does not see the unusual color covering the town. It is not long that various heart signs all over the town is coming towards Mel. Verna and Kiki are in awe of the various hearts signs coming towards Mel. "Wow, look at all of those hearts", Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Verna. "Yeah plus Mel is deciphering all of them like a boss". Kiki said to them.

Mel frowns as she winces as she detects three hearts with malice evil within them. She feels it in her head as she went to her knees.

Kiki and Verna frown as this is very unexpected. "Mel are you ok", Kiki asks Mel. Verna is getting concerned about this. "Mel what's wrong"? Verna ask Mel. They went up to her

Mel open her eye as she has one hand on her head. "When I detect a heart with malice evil all around them, I do feel it. Having more than one heart with malice evil all around them, that I was not prepared for at all". Mel said to them as the heart sign check is done.

Verna and Kiki look at each other as they help her up. "Wait there are three of them with malice evil within their hearts". Verna said to Mel.

Mel nods as she finished with reading all sorts of heart signs. "Yes, but I can't pin point to who they are or who the ring leader is". Mel said to them.

Kiki looks at Mel as she supports her. "They will huge trouble for the rangers here. I have not met them outside of their ranger suit. If those three has already caused trouble for the rangers or other people already, they could be planning something huge". Kiki said to them.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "I agree we need to warn them about this. Plus we should split up to cover the campus faster". Verna said to them.

Mel and Kiki nods as she looks at Verna. "Right", Mel said to Verna as they went separate ways. Verna sighs as they have a small ranger assignment. 'We are given a day off and we end up with ranger business to take care of. I hope the others are actually having fun'. Verna thought to herself as she and Mel heads toward the campus.

At the quad, Tess notices Verna and Mel as it is a huge surprise. "Verna, Mel, what brings you to my neck of the woods? Rory told me that you guys have the weekend off from training". Tess said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at Tess. "Yeah about that, Mel detected three beings with malice evil within them. We split up to find the Rangers here and to warn them about it". Verna said to Tess as she is telling her the truth.

Mel nods as she looks at Tess. "Did you come across three individuals who came here very recently"? Mel asks Tess.

Tess looks at Mel as she thinks about it. "None that I have seen so far, but I will keep my eyes out for them though". Tess said to them.

Mel nods as it gives some reason to warn the veterans. "Thanks can you show where the gang here are? It is important for them to know that there is evil right under their noses". Mel said to Tess. Verna nods in agreement.

Tess nods as she knows when to stay on guard when there is an evil being around. "I can take you to them". Tess said to Verna and Mel.

Mel and Verna nod as it will be great. "That's great", Verna said to Tess. Tess nods as she brings them to the a local hangout.

At the hangout, the gang are sitting down together as they spot two teens with Tess. Wes recognizes Verna right away. "Verna, what brings you to town"? Wes asks Verna.

Verna looks at them as this is the first time that she meets the others and it is the same for Mel. They sit with them at a private table away from others. "Well it was originally a fun day for us, but ranger business can creep up on you at anytime if you get my drift. My name is Verna Spears by the way and this is my friend and teammate from my team, Mel Oliver". Verna said to them.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "It is nice to meet you guys". Mel said to them. Both Verna's and Mel's necklaces are glowing in front of them. It has a red, blue, yellow, green, gold, and silver in them

A girl wearing a red cladded outfit is surprised by this as she looks at the necklaces. "Woah why did you necklaces glowed like that"? My name is Robin by the way". The girl named Robin asks them.

Mel looks at them as she explains it to them. "When the necklace glows, it can identify people who are Rangers, but it does not glow to everyone. So not everyone will see the actual glow. It has a lot of special properties as well". Mel said to them.

The gang nods as they look at them. "You two must be from Neo Defenders? My name is Ericka". The girl in blue named Ericka said to them.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "Yeah we are both from Neo Defenders. I am the purple ranger, and Mel is the navy ranger". Verna said to them as they shown them their morphors.

The girl in yellow looks at them. "That is so cool you that you guys have really cool colors. My name is Kristen". The girl in yellow named Kristen said to them.

The guy in gold nods as he looks at them. "So what brings you guys here today. My name is Bentley". Bentley asks them.

Mel looks at them as she explains it to them. "Have you guys came across three individuals who appear not as normal that they appear to be"? Mel asks them.

The gang is very surprised by it. "I have not came across anyone yet. My name is Morgan". Morgan said to then.

Ericka nods as she remembers about the guy that she tried to tutor. "Yeah I did meet a guy. Although, the teacher told me not to fall for his looks". Ericka said them.

Verna's eyes changes to bright orange as she is telling the truth. "Umm Verna did your eyes changed color like that"? Wes asks Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "Yes, I have rainbow colored eyes. When it changes to bright orange, it means that the person is telling the truth. If my eyes were dark orange, it means that they are lying to you". Verna said to Ericka.

Ericka nods as she is learning about it. "Although, when he told me his last name, it sounded a bit suspicious to me because how fast he said it". Ericka said to them as she is starting to understand.

Robin looks at Ericka as she nods to her. "He could be lying something about it". Robin said to Ericka.

Kristen looks at them as she shrugs to them. "Maybe he is not as open about it and said it already". Kristen said to them.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "Looks and appearance can be deceiving guys". Tess said to them.

It hits Wes with warning bells going off. He frowns as his suspicions about someone is dead on. 'I better keep an eye on Miles. He is the last person I would ever hurt'. Wes thought to himself.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "Stay on guard". Tess said to them. The gang nods as they learn about it. 'I hope we will not be too late to warn them'. Wes thought to himself as he thinks about Miles.

On campus, Kiki is walking around as she is not having much luck on finding them. "I hope the others are having better lady luck with me". Kiki said to herself.

"Woah, I thought I have seen everything when it comes to hair styles, but you can take the cake". A guy said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at the guy as she gets a bad vibe from him. "Thanks", Kiki said to the guy. She does pick up a very bad vibe from him. Her special friend also senses it from him as well.

"It is awesome on how you style it like that. I mean you must style it every day right. Plus those colors in your hair especially the green one is very unique. Can I have your name to match your beautiful wild face"? The guy said to Kiki as he tries to flirt with her.

Kiki frowns as this guy is laying it really think. "Yes I do style it every day, and the colors in my hair has a special meaning. I don't give out that kind of information to just anyone. It also includes my name". Kiki said to the guy.

The guy is slightly taken back by it like he was not prepared to hear from from her. 'This girl is harder to crack than I thought'. The guy thought to himself.

All the sudden, Kiki and the guy hears another female voice. "There you are". Another girl said to the guy. She looks angry like a jealous girlfriend.

Kiki looks at the girl as she has a bad vibe about her as well. "Wow I didn't know that you have the jealous girlfriend". Kiki said to the guy as she is not disappointed about him.

The guy looks at the girl. "Hey what's with you, I was trying to get to know a new friend. Here you are butting in into it". The guy said to the girl.

The girl gives the guy a look like something is wrong. "My butting in has a good reason. We need to find our friend now for an important meeting". The girl said to the girl. She looks freaked about something important like something just happened.

The guy notice the look in the girl's face like something is up. "Ok, ok, we will go find him". The guy said to the girl. The two leaves the area.

Kiki frowns as it must be the two of the three that Mel detected to have the malice within them. She feels her phone ringing. "Hey", Kiki said to Mel. She nods as the Rangers are warned about them. "That's good, the sooner they find out their true intentions the better right". Kiki said to Mel. As the phone call continues, Kiki nods to herself. "Ok, I will see you and Verna at the meeting place to head on back". Kiki said to Mel as the phone call ends.

As the phone call ends, Kiki is heading back to the meeting place. Miles spots her as he remembers about what Wes was telling him about her. "Could that be the mystery girl that Wes is telling me about? Plus why did Malorie acted so strange all the sudden. She looked completely freaked out about it". Miles asks himself as he should have listened to Wes.

Back at the Cave, the teens regathered together as they notice that some of them had fun while others not so much. Daniel, Aiden, Harry, and Will were covered with bee stings, and they both gotten scraps on their legs and knees. They have ice packs on their heads and knees as well. "Woah what happened to you guys"? Ash asks them. Mari has a trophy in her hands from the tournament.

Aiden looks at Ash as he sighs to them. "We were playing basketball and playing two on two. Well what we didn't realize that the back of the basketball goal were a a couple of wasps nests. The wasps were not happy and chased us. We gotten stung". Aiden said to them. The teens wince as they look at them.

"You guys should have came along with me and watch Mari kick butt with a fencing sword". Kara said to them.

"Yeah she made it all the way to the finals and won her match against a girl named Tabitha. Plus her friends were there in the crowd as well". Liz said to them.

Ash looks at Verna, Kiki, and Mel. "What about you guys? Anything happened in Middleton"? Ash asks them.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus did you guys met Wes"? Harry asks them.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "Yeah Verna and I meet them. Although, we gotten wrapped up with ranger business. It seems that there are three individuals who has malice evil within them living among the citizens. The rangers in Middleton has a female red ranger on their team". Mel said to them.

Kiki feels kind of down that she did not get to see Wes today. "Yeah come to think of it, I did see two people that were suspicious to me. One of them was trying to get to know me, and he was flirting with me. The other one looked really freaked out about something, and she did not look very happy at all like a jealous girlfriend". Kiki said to them. The teens look at each other as trouble might be coming soon for the rangers in Middleton.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter is just a simple filler. The next arc will be the arc where the teens earn their secondary powers. Plus this will take place in the future in Rise of Defender Beast by Mike singh. It will be filled with reunions and huge surprises for all of them. Who will be the first ranger to get the first reunion with their biological loved one? Plus it maybe all a two parter chapters as well.

Next Chapter: A Shocking Reunion of Truth Part 1


	41. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: A Reunion, 12 Birthdays in the Making Part 1

Dream Sequence

Wes is looking around in a blank space as he is wondering what the dream will be about. "Hello, is anyone out there"? Wes asks out there.

All the sudden, a ranger ghost does appear to Wes as she smiles to him. "I am here". A female ranger ghost said to Wes.

Wes is a bit caught off guard by it. "Hold on, my biological ranger ancestor is Jared Scott from Jurassic Squad". Wes said to the female ranger ghost.

The female ranger ghost nods as she looks at Wes. "I know, and Jared has told me all about you. I am here to show you things that you have long forgotten about my ranger descendant". The female ranger ghost said to Wes.

Wes is a bit surprised by it as he looks at the ranger ghost. "Your ranger descendant", Wes said to the female ranger ghost as he is not expecting it.

The ranger ghost nods to Wes as she smiles to him. "My name is Daphne Donaldson Sanchez, and I was the Underdog Squad Red Ranger". The ranger ghost revealed to be Daphne said to Wes.

Wes is deeply surprised by the reveal. "Jared was also a red ranger as well but on a different team. I had no idea that you were a red ranger". Wes said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she looks at Wes. A ruby dragon also appears to them as well. Wes is stunned by it as he sees the mythical creature with her. "This is the Ruby Dragon and our ride for the journey". Daphne said to Wes.

Wes looks at the dragon as it nods to him. The dragon does not growl at him like it does not sense anything bad about him. "Ok", Wes said to Daphne as he is not sure about it. He gets on the dragon. As Daphne gets on it as well, they take off flying into the sky.

As the scene changes, it is a hospital maternity ward. Wes notices that his birth parents named Victoria and Henry Scott are there as well. He looks down as he sees a baby girl in his aunt's arm. He sees himself as a two year old boy. "What's her name Aunt Sandra"? Young Wes asks his aunt. He is hyper and excited like he is on a sugar rush.

"Wesley, mind your manners", Victoria said to Wes. She has a smile on her face as she gets to meet her niece for the first time.

Aunt Sandra gives a look to her sister. "He is just excited to meet his cousin for the first time, Victoria. Her name is Kiki Azalea Lawerence". Aunt Sandra said to Victoria.

Dominic looks Wes as he nods to him. "Do you want to hold her"? Dominic asks young Wes.

Young Wes looks at his uncle as he nods to him. "Yes I do want to hold her". Young Wes as he is really excited. As they went to the couch, young Wes washes his hands with hand sanitizer. As he sits on the couch, the baby girl is passed to him. He is careful with her.

Young Wes smiles as he looks at his baby cousin for the first time. As the baby girl opens her eyes and looks at him. She does not cry at him. It is that very moment that they have that inseparable moment together. Dominic takes a photo of the two of them as it is a very cute moment.

Wes looks at them as he has tears in his eyes. "I must have forgotten that I did hold her when she was a baby". Wes said to them.

The ghost of Daphne nods as she looks at him. "You were almost 2 years old here. Plus you were really excited about it back then". The ghost of Daphne said to Wes. They traveled to another memory.

In the next memory, it looks like at a l party for Kiki as she is turning 1 year old. Her parents noticed her development is a bit faster than children her own age. As soon as young Wes shows up with his parents and other guests are also arriving, the party is getting started.

Young Kiki looks at Wes as her mom is around then. "Wes", young Kiki said to Wes as she got the attention from him.

The parents and the guest at the party are stunned by this. "Did she just said her first word"? Sandra asks them. Everyone nods as they hear it as well.

Young Wes smiles as he is honored for his name to be Kiki's first word. "Yeah I like going by Wes for now not Wesley". Wes said to them. He smiles at Kiki as they two are closer and even more inseparable.

Wes smiles as he looks at the moment. "I should have remembered that. When she said her first word, I decided to go by Wes". Wes said to them.

The ghost of Daphne nods as she looks at him. "It is not your fault". The ghost of Daphne said to Wes. They head off to another memory.

In the next memory, some time has passed as Wes was 6 years old and Kiki was 4 years old. Kiki and Wes were picked up by Aunt Victoria from school. Kiki is holding a painting she did in her class. The painting has a family tree with the red dragon and a red Tyrannosaur Rex at the top. On the bottom, it has a Green Archer with musical notes around it on the left, and on the right it has a Orange Griffin with a different symbol around it.

Victoria looks at the painting. "Oh Kiki, you made this in class today". Victoria said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at her. "Yes I did aunt Victoria. The archer is Wesie and the lion eagle is me". Kiki said to her aunt.

Victoria looks at the painting as she is getting a bit nervous about something. "I like it mommy. It has a special meaning it because we are related". Young Wes said to his mom.

Victoria looks at them as she is definitely getting nervous about it. "We should head home". Victoria said to them.

From the air, Wes is confused by Victoria's demeanor. "I never understand why she looked so nervous and scared about something in a painting. Plus it is like something is special within us for the future". Wes said to them.

As the scene changes again, it is at Wes's house. Wes and Kiki are in a room playing while Wes's parents are talking. "It is just a painting honey. This does not mean anything will happen in the future". Henry said to Victoria.

Victoria looks at Henry as she shakes her head. "Yes it does. I don't want neither one of them for that ranger life. This just confirms my fears for the both of them. We have to separate them. It is for their safety". Victoria said to him.

Henry looks at his wife as he can agree with her. "You mean give up Wes and Kiki for adoption". Henry said to Victoria

Victoria nods as she looks at him. "Yes, it is for their own safety to keep them away from that life". Victoria said to Henry.

Henry nods as he looks at her. "We will have to convince Sandra and Dominic to do it as well". Henry said to Victoria.

From above, Wes frowns as he learns something that he never thought about before. "They made that decision because of a painting". Wes said to them.

The ghost of Daphne looks at Wes. "Sometimes, the truth is difficult to understand". The ghost of Daphne said to Wes.

The scene changes again as it about a couple of weeks later. Young Kiki and Young Wes are at Kiki's house. The two are playing together in the backyard.

All the sudden, a woman from the Department of Family and Youth Services comes to the house. "I am here to collect Wesley to bring him to his new family". The woman said to Sandra.

Sandra frowns as she looks at the woman. "What, Dominic and I set up an agreement with Victoria and Henry for Wes to be living here with us". Sandra said to the woman as it comes out of the blue.

The woman looks at Sandra as this is going to be very difficult. She pulls out the papers that Wes's parents has already signed. "I am sorry to tell you this but they have signed over their parental rights away of Wesley". The woman said to Sandra.

Sandra is in shock by this as she picks up the phone to call her sister. To her biggest shock, the number has been disconnected. Plus she recognizes the signatures belonging to Victoria and Henry Scott. "This has to be some sort of mistake". Sandra said to the woman.

The woman looks at Sandra as she does feel bad for her. "I am sorry. I have to take Wesley now". The woman said to Sandra.

The woman spots Wesley and Kiki playing in the backyard as they are happy and playing together. As she went outside, Sandra frowns as she follows her. "You are going to make my daughter cry". Sandra said to the woman.

In the backyard, the woman looks at them. "Wesley, it is time for you to go". The woman said to Wes and Kiki.

As the two kids stop playing, they look at the woman. "Mommy what's going on"? Kiki asks her mom.

Sandra looks at Kiki as she sighs to her. The woman looks at Wes. "Wesley, you have a new family waiting for you". The woman said to Wes.

From the moment the woman grabs Wes's hands, Kiki frowns as she feels her heart breaking. "Wesie's family is here". Kiki said to them. She went to hug him.

The woman looks at Kiki as she was not prepared for this to happen. "You have to let him go". The woman said to Kiki.

Sandra went to her daughter as her heart begins to break for her daughter. Kiki has tears in her eyes. "Don't you see that your are making her cry". Sandra said to the woman.

The woman looks at Sandra as frowns to her. "I know she was not expecting for this to happen today, but his new family is waiting for him now". The woman said to Sandra.

The woman shoves young Kiki off from Wes. Kiki lands on the ground as they are leaving the backyard. Sandra frowns as the woman did that to her child.

Kiki frowns as she is chasing them. "Wesie", Kiki yells to Wes. Wes looks at Kiki as she is upset. Sandra follows Kiki as the woman and Wes are already in the car.

As the car takes off, Kiki is running on the sidewalk. "Wesie", Kiki said as she is screaming for him. She went to her knees as she is deeply devastated about it.

In the car, Wes has a tear coming down his face. He frowns as he looks at the woman. "Why did you have to do it"? Wes asks the woman.

The woman looks at Wes as she shakes her head. "It is my job to take children out from bad home situations, and in this case your new family already adopted you into your new home. I had to come get you from your relatives". The woman said to young Wes.

Up in the air. Wes frowns as that day brought back bad memories for Kiki. "That day must have been really cruel for her". Wes said to the ghost of Daphne.

The ghost of Daphne nods as she looks at Wes. "Yes it was". The ghost of Daphne said to Wes. Wes nods as he feels bad for her.

The scene changes again as it is two years later. Kiki and her family are still living in the same town when Wes and his parents were still in the town. Kiki is six years old as she looks at the painting when she was four years old. "Mommy, daddy, will you get rid of me like how auntie and uncle got rid of Wesie when he was six years old"? Kiki asks them as she just turned 6 years old.

Sandra and Dominic look at each other as that day was heart breaking for all of them. They got the woman from the department of family and youth services fired for her actions that day. "No honey, we could never gotten rid of you or give you up for adoption like they did". Sandra said to Kiki.

Dominic nods as he looks at her. "What they and that woman did was wrong. We were not prepared for you being forced to say goodbye to Wes". Dominic said to Kiki.

Sandra looks at Kiki as she has an idea. "I tell you what. Perhaps tomorrow, we can get something for you to know that Wes is with you in spirit". Sandra said to young Kiki.

Young Kiki smiles as she looks at her mom. "Thank you mommy", young Kiki said to Sandra.

Up in the air, Wes looks at the memory as he looks at the ghost. "She never forgotten about me even after that day". Wes said to the ghost as he never knew.

The ghost of Daphne looks at Wes as she shakes her head to him. "Nope she didn't forget about you. You mean a lot to her even after you were adopted out to a new family". The ghost of Daphne said to Wes. Wes looks at the memory as he nods to her.

The scene changes again as it is the next day in the Principal's office. Kiki is sitting in a chair as most of her hair is gone. She is comforted by Sandra. Dominic is with them. The kindergarten teacher, the teacher's aid, and the substitute art teacher is with them. "How could you do this Mrs. Jones? We have told you that our daughter is gifted and needs to be challenged in your classroom. What you have done today has gone to far". Dominic said to the teacher named Mrs. Jones.

Mrs. Jones is an older aged woman like she should be retiring from teaching. "She had to be disciplined for having green paint in her hair. Plus you were not watching her closely enough like I do in my classroom. It is your fault that she gotten paint in her hair.

The substitute art teacher glares at Mrs. Jones. "Excuse me, I watched her hard at work. She did not need any help with it. I turned my focus to the other students. By the time your class had left, I did not know that she had green paint in her hair. As I looked at her painting, it had so much emotion in it. I wanted to talk to her about it. As I got closer to your classroom, I heard her screaming and crying. I rushed into your classroom where you were cutting her hair off, and you were not there to stop it". The substitute art teacher said to them.

The teacher's aid sighs as she is deeply devastated by it. "I had nothing to do with it. Mrs. Jones told me that Kiki had to stay in class, and she told me to take the kids to recess and to stay there until recess was over. I had no idea why Kiki had to stay in class". The teacher's aid said to the principal.

The principal sighs as he looks at them. "Until this matter is settled, Mrs. Jones, you are on unpaid administrative leave. Ms. Rays and Ms. Fricks, you are on paid administrative leave.

As they leave the school building, Kiki looks at her parents. "Can we move away from this town? It just have too many bad memories". Kiki asks them.

Sandra and Dominic look at each other as it is an option. "We will talk about it and discuss it. Plus we talked about getting something for you to know that Wes is with you in spirit. Painting your hair green is not what I had in mind". Sandra said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at her mom as she shrugs to her. "I am sorry mommy. It was there, and I was bored. The sub did not know me and my quirks. Plus hair grows back right". Kiki said to Sandra. She tries to not let her bother her too deeply even though she does not have much hair on her

Up in the air, Wes is stunned by this Kiki's personality. "Wow, she does not let it bother her even though that cruel teacher did all of that to her". Wes said to the ghost of Daphne.

The ghost of Daphne nods as she looks at Wes. "Yes when bad things happen, she tries not to let it bother her too much even though it made her cry. There is one more memory you have to see". The ghost of Daphne said to Wes. Wes nods as he is wondering what the memory is going to be.

As the scene changes, Kiki is 11 years old as her family is in Angel Grove. She has her colored extensions in her hair. They moved there two months after the green hair incident. She is walking around in the park. All the sudden, something grabs her attention. Kiki is running towards the scene as she sees a group Rangers fighting unknown soldiers and a monster. She frowns like something in her ignite within her to help them in the fight. "Leave them alone", Kiki yells at them. She is starting to fight them without a weapon.

The rangers are stunned by it as they had no idea that a girl was there at all. "Where did she come from"? A ranger asks them. "I have no idea". Another ranger said to them.

Up in the air, Wes is stunned as he sees an 11 year old Kiki helping the Star Descendant Rangers. "She had no idea that she helped the rangers". Wes said to the ghost of Daphne.

The ghost of Daphne nods to Wes. "Yes she did help them back then. She did it without any hesitation like you did back then as well. The two of you are meant to be reunited. You know her birthday is today". The ghost of Daphne said to Wes as the ghost of Daphne vanishes and the dream ends.

Dream Ends

Wes woke up as he does not feel shaken up from the dream. He looks at the calendar as he realizes that it is her birthday. 'For the past few years, I have always felt some sort of emotion, but it was not my own emotion at all with this day. Could it be that I have felt her emotions, but how can it be'. Wes thought to himself as he gets out of bed. It is still the middle of the night as he went to the attic. He has a pocket flashlight as he looks at some packed boxes. As he notices one box in particular, it has a label Scott on it. As he carefully opens it, it is filed with old books and toys. He notices one thing in particular in the box. The item is the very painting that Kiki made at school. "Kiki gave me this to keep". Wes said to himself.

Flashback

Kiki and Wes are in his room at the Scott residence. Wes notices something is on Kiki's mind. "Kiki, is something on your mind"? Wes asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at Wes as she nods to him. "I want you to keep the painting". Kiki said to Wes.

Wes is surprised by it as he looks at Kiki. "Really you want to give this to me". Wes said to Kiki.

Kiki shakes her head to him. "Yeah this painting is for you to keep. We will be connected to each other no matter what happens to us". Kiki said Wes.

Wes nods as he understands her reason. "Always Kiks", Wes said to Kiki. The two share a meaningful hug.

End Flashback

Wes looks at the picture as he has tears coming down his face. "I do remember you now Kiki. Tears are coming down his face.

Wes has forgotten his beloved cousin over the years due to love from his parents and had forgotten about his prior life from the people who abandoned him. He realized as he stares at the old painting that he never had any photos from his past as he looks through the box filled with his past.

"I owe you the biggest apology. Ever since that post, bits and pieces are coming back to me". Wes said to himself as his mind set on going to Aurora Cove to surprise her and getting dressed up for the special occasion.

Back at the Evil Castle, Dr. Eelmore is looking at the monster that he had in mind for the orange ranger. "This monster shall be perfect to attack the rangers. Plus it will be in that other town where she has been going to lately". Dr. Eelmore said to himself.

The monster is hybrid mutant between a snail and a mountain lion. "I shall serve you well". The monster called Whismor said the Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods to the monster. "Good now go and attack the rangers especially the orange ranger". Dr. Eelmore said to Whismor.

Whismor nods as it looks at him. "It will be my pleasure". Whismor said to Dr. Eelmore as it leaves the castle.

In a different part of the Castle, Xolicernic is working on something as he has an evil grin on his face. "I just need to find out something or someone to find more about the purple ranger. If she has ancestors from that team, then she must have some other ancestor that I didn't know about, but which ranger is it and which team he or she is from". Xolicernic said to himself. He is looking through old ranger footage as he notices to a particular battle a few years back. He notices a particular object in the hands of a particular ranger. "I wonder". Xolicernic said to himself as he might be on to something.

That morning, Wes is looking good as he is in a nice outfit. He spots Miles as he went up to him. "Hey Miles", Wes said to Miles. He is in a happy go luck attitude.

Miles turns as he spots Wes as he notices the outfit. "Hey Wes, what's with the outfit? Did you plan a special date with Robin for today"? Miles asks Wes.

Wes shakes his head to Miles. "No, I know who the mystery girl is to me. I will explain on the way to Aurora Cove". Wes said to Miles.

Miles smiles as he likes the sound of a road trip. "Road trip and I am driving because you sound very happy with excitement to be driving". Miles said to Wes.

"Did you say road trip, I would love to go". Malorie said to Miles and Wes.

Miles looks at Malorie as he shakes his head. "Sorry, this is a guys only trip". Miles said to her.

Malorie looks at them,"Fine", She said to them as she leaves in a huff and hurry.

Wes and Miles get into a car as Wes has the birthday present and the painting. They get on the road towards Aurora Cove. "Wes, can I tell you something"? Miles said to Wes.

"Sure," Wes said.

Miles looks to his friend before driving, "I really like Malorie. I like her a lot, it's just she seems to be so closed off."

"Then why waste your time on her, man?" Wes asks.

Miles starts the car, "Because I see there is more to her than the closed off and head strong girl. She is kind of sweet sometimes."

Wes looks at his friend, "You have serious feelings for her". Wes said to Miles.

Miles nods, "Yeah."

Wes nods, "Well just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt". Wes said to Miles.

Miles nods. And with that Miles then drove off to embark on their road trip.

On the road, Miles looks at Wes as he notices the painting. "So why the sudden and the spontaneous road trip"? Miles asks Wes.

Wes looks at Miles as he smiles to him. "I have figured out who the mystery girl is to me, and I want to surprise her on her birthday which is today". Wes said to Miles.

Miles is stunned by the news as he looks at Wes. "Wow man, that must be nuts. Come to think of it, I did see someone who looked similar to you. She had this colored hair extensions in her hair. It was red, orange, and". Miles said to Wes.

Wes looks at Miles as thinks of the third color. "Green right", Wes said to Miles. He has figured it out.

Miles is stunned by it as he looks at Wes. "Yeah how did you know"? Miles asks Wes. He is wondering how he figured it out so easily.

Wes sighs as he looks at Miles. "I had this strange dream last night. It was not a nightmare, but it had various memories from her past. Some of them, I was there for and others that I was not there for. The memories that I was there for are memories that I have forgotten over the years until now". Wes said to Miles.

Miles is blown away by it as he looks at Wes. "Seriously what kind of memories"? Miles asks Wes. He is getting curious about it.

Wes sighs as he looks at him. "This one memory in particular is when we were separated as kids. We were playing together at her house. Her mom and this lady came out. This lady told me that it was time to go. She grabbed my hand. Kiki went to hug me, and she was not prepared to say goodbye to me. The woman shoved Kiki to the ground and took me away into her car and left. I saw Kiki running after us on the sidewalk and she was crying. She screamed Wesie to me. After that, I never saw her again". Wes said to Miles.

Miles is stunned as it is the worst and saddest thing. "Knife to the heart man, it must have been really hard for the both of you. Plus what's with the name Wesie"?Miles said to Wes. He is laughing about the nickname.

Wes gives Miles a look as he rolls his eyes. "Wesie is a nickname that Kiki gave me when we were kids. She could not pronounce Wesley properly, and she is the only one that calls me that. Under no circumstances, that secret is not told to anyone". Wes said to Miles.

Miles nods as he looks at Wes as he is dead serious about it. "You know I won't tell anyone man. What other memories you saw. Miles said to Wes. He is wondering why he would say that.

Wes nods as he looks at him. "Yeah one of the memories that I was not even there for is when her teacher chopped off her hair because she gotten green paint in her hair". Wes said to Miles.

Miles looks at Wes as he is stunned by it. "That is insane why did she do that"? Miles asks Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at him. "She wanted me to be there in spirit. The truth is, she never forgotten about me. The kicker of this is that she helped the rangers when she was 11 years old. I want to surprise her today for her birthday". Wes said to Miles as he is looking to surprising her.

Miles smiles as he is happy for him. "That will be awesome man". Miles said to Wes.

Wes looks at Miles as he has a wild smile on his face. "Yes it will be. I hope that the surprise will go off without any problems".

Wes said to Miles.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the part 1 of Kiki's focus chapter. The main battle will take place in the next chapter. What is Xolicernic wondering about? Plus where the Runner Downer X monster will attack at?

Next Chapter: A Reunion, 12 Birthdays in the Making Part 2


	42. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: A Reunion, 12 Birthdays in the Making Part 2

At Aurora Cove High School, Kiki walks into school as she is feeling down. She could not shake a memory that she saw last night. The memory that shocked her the most was seeing her cousin being tortured by Xolicernic. 'Oh Wesie, I never knew that you were in deep pain'. Kiki thought to herself. She knows that today is her birthday. She spots the others as they are at their lockers. "Hey guys", Kiki said to them.

The teens look at Kiki as they are playing it cool. They are planning a surprise birthday party at a cafe today. "Woah what's with you today? For a nice day out, you shouldn't feel so down". Ash said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Ash as she nods to him. "I had a strange dream last night, and I was not exactly prepared to learn everything that happened to him. The truth is, I was not there for him when he needed me most". Kiki said to them.

The teens wince as they listen to her. "That is mega harsh Kiki. We actually have to get to class". Aiden said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Aiden as it is a bit sudden to say that. "Class does not begin for another 13 minutes. We can talk some more right like what this day means to me". Kiki said to them,

Will looks at Kiki as he has a sheepish look on his face. "Actually we got to get to the library and get some books". Will said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "Ok I guess I will see you guys at lunch then". Kiki said to them. She is hoping to at least hang out with her friends.

Harry looks at Kiki as he shakes his head. "We all have a different lunch schedule today". Harry said to Kiki.

Liz nods as she looks at Kiki. "Yeah we probably won't see each other until later". Liz said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she is starting to feel down. "Oh maybe we can hang out after school then". Kiki said to them.

Mari looks at Kiki as she shakes her head. "Actually we all made plans already". Mari said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as this is getting familiar. "Oh am I invited to come along"? Kiki asks them.

Kara looks at Kiki as she shakes her head. "No, it is an invitational only, and we gotten ours weeks ago". Kara said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she shakes her head to them. "Oh ok then, have a nice day". Kiki said to them as she walks away from them.

Verna sighs as she is about to get a giant headache. "I hate lying to her, but we need to pull off this surprise birthday party. My eyes was so dark orange that I was this close from getting a bad migraine". Verna said to them as she is rubbing her head.

Daniel looks at Verna as he nods to her. "Yeah plus she probably thinks that we forgot about her birthday". Daniel said to them.

Mel shakes her head to them. "I hope that the surprise party will be well worth it". Mel said to them. They all went to class.

As it is getting close to lunch time, Kiki went to Rory's classroom. She is still feeling down from what happened this morning. "Mr. MacFarland", Kiki said to Rory.

Rory looks at Kiki as he is not on the phone. "Hey Kiki, what can I do for you"? Rory asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at Rory as she has a question. "Were you and", Kiki said to Rory as the phone is ringing.

Rory looks at the phone as he recognizes the number, but does not tell Kiki who it is. "Sorry Kiki, I got to take this. Your question will have to wait". Rory said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at him. "Oh ok, I guess I can come back later". Kiki said to Rory as she leaves the classroom.

Rory nods as he answers his phone. "Hello", Rory said to the person on the phone. "Hey, I am in town today, and I need your help to surprise Kiki". The person said to Rory.

Rory is surprised by the news. "Oh wow, what do you have in mind"? Rory asks the person over the phone.

"I have an old painting that Kiki gave to me when we were kids. I am putting it a picture frame now. I am hoping that once she sees it; she will know that I am here". The person said to Rory.

Rory nods as he has an idea. "You should take it to Melissa. That way she can use it like a decoration for the party. That way she won't see it there until she gets to the party at the cafe". Rory said to the guy.

"That's a great idea, I will get in touch with Melissa". The guy said to Rory.

As the phone call ends, Rory sighs as Kiki left the room. "This surprise will be even sweeter". Rory said to himself as he continues his work.

After school, Kiki is at the park as she sighs to herself. "I wish I knew what's going on with my friends today. They knew that my birthday is coming up. I never thought I would feel like this again". Kiki said to herself.

All the sudden, Kiki bumps into someone as she looks at the guy. She does not pick up a bad vibe from him, but she is cautious about him. "I am sorry about that. I suppose when you are feeling down all sense of attention and direction goes out of the door". Kiki said to the guy.

The guy smirks as he looks at Kiki. "It is ok, and I can't blame you for feeling down on a day like today. My name is Miles by the way". Miles said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Miles as she nods to him. Just as she is about to introduce herself to him, she notices Rampigs and a monster called Whiskmor attacking. "Listen Miles, I have to get you to a safe place". Kiki said to Miles.

Miles looks at Kiki as he is putting two and two together. "I get why you want me to go to a safe place. Just be careful ok". Miles said to Kiki as he runs to safety.

Kiki grabs her morphor out as she is ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power". Kiki said as she morphors into ranger form.

At a cafe, Melissa is decorating for the party. Wes walks in as he is carrying a the painting that just got framed. "Hey Melissa", Wes said to Melissa.

Melissa is surprised as she looks at Wes. "Hey Wes, what brings you to Aurora Cove today"? Melissa asks Wes.

Wes looks at Melissa as he nods to her. "I am planning to surprise Kiki and I do know that today is her birthday. Plus I was thinking when she sees this painting, she will know that someone special is here. I got it framed today. Where are the others"? Wes asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Wes as she looks at the framed painting. "That is very sweet. Plus the others got called to a battle. They are at the park". Melissa said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Melissa. "I am going to help them". Wes said to Melissa. He leaves the cafe as he head towards the park.

Back at the park, the rangers are still fighting Whiskmor. However things are not looking good for Kiki as she is trapped as she is stuck to its whisker tail as it has a force field. Plus Mari and Liz are trapped in its hairball bombs. "Man that thing really has Kiki trapped". Will said to them.

Harry nods as the others are trying to figure out how to free her. "I know but when ever we get close to her, that monster will fire its beam at us. On top of it, it will make Kiki even feel worse". Harry said to them.

Whiskmor gloats at the rangers as it is laughing at them. "What's the matter rangers? You can't do anything to save this pathetic ranger". Whiskmor said to them as it firing its hairball bombs at them.

The Rangers dodges it as the hairball bowls misses them. All the sudden, arrows are firing towards straight at Whiskmor. Plus one of the arrows hits a device around its tail. It weakens the force field as "Who are you to call her a pathetic ranger". A male voice said to Whiskmor.

This catches the Rangers attention as they have no idea where the ranger is. "Who is that"? Ash asks them.

Whiskmor is caught off guard by it as its tail got hit. "What, WHO DARES TO GET IN MY WAY". Whiskmor said out there.

"I did creep". The green ranger said to Whiskmor said as he appears to them. He jumps down from a tree as he is not happy.

"By the way, harming my cousin is a big mistake". The green ranger said to Whiskmor.

The rangers are stunned as they see the Green Heroes of Legend Ranger here. "Did he just say cousin"? Ash said to them. "I hear it too but whose cousin it is". Daniel said to them.

Whiskmor frowns as it is getting frustrated with them. "You rangers are ruining my fun". Whiskmor said to them. It is starting to pounce on them.

The ranger are dodging it as Whiskmor is going on them. "I need all of you to distract that thing, so I can get close to her". The green ranger said to them.

Kara looks at the green ranger. "Have you lost your mind? We can't get close because of that tail. It is keeping Kiki in place". Kara said to the green ranger.

The green ranger looks at Kara. "Look at its tail now, it is not as active like before". The green ranger said to Kara.

Verna nods as she looks at the tail. It is not as full powered from before. "He is right Kara. Do what you need to do". Verna said to the green ranger.

Mel nods as she looks at him. "Go for it", Mel said to the green ranger. The rangers look like both Mel and Verna knows who it is. "Have you guys meet the guy or something"? Kara asks them.

The green ranger nods as he jumps over Whiskmor's head as he lands on the back. "Hey you get off of me now". Whiskmor said as it is jumping to get rid of the green ranger.

Ash looks at Whiskmor. "Hey fugly how about worry about us now". Ash said to the monster. Whiskmor glares at the rangers as it is going on them again.

As the green ranger is getting close to the tail, he is holding his sword in his hands. "It is alright. I am getting you free". The green ranger said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at the ranger as she is getting very weak. "It is you, the Heroes of Legends Green Ranger. I do not understand. Why are you here for me now"? Kiki asks the ranger.

The ranger looks at Kiki. "You came for me when I was in serious trouble. It is time for me to repay the favor. Plus I know who you are to me, and I have been a bad relative who has been away from his most beloved cousin". The green ranger said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at the ranger as she is starting to realize who it is. She feels a power within her as she is pushing to free herself. All the sudden, an orange glow is shinning brightly as it is helping her getting freed from the tail.

Whiskmor frowns as it notices the glow. "WHAT", Whiskmor said as it realizing what is going on.

"How dare you try to harm my friends and family. I always knew I will get to see him again. I have always believed in it, and nothing will get in my way of it. The Underdog always makes a comeback". Kiki said to Whiskmor as she uses her power to free herself and getting the green ranger off the monster. Plus her power is also freeing Mari and Liz from the hairball bomb.

The rangers are stunned by this as they see her. "What power", Mari said to them. "Yeah it is definitely coming from our girl". Liz said to them.

'Kiki, you have truly rescued your cousin in his town and came to help you. You have truly earned your secondary powers'. Jarisida and the ghost of Daphne telepathically said to Kiki.

Kiki has a wild smirk on her face. She is glowing in an orange aura as she is ready to fight back. "Execute Now, Secondary Power Go", Kiki said as screams in a full battle cry.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Kiki is standing in a blank space as the Ruby Dragon and the Sunstone Griffin is in the background. They are roaring with her like she has truly reunited with her. Kiki has a red and orange ranger suit. She has orange colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. Her weapon is upgraded as she is holding a katana sword in her hands. "Neo Defenders Orange Ranger". Kiki said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in shock by her secondary form. "Woah she gotten her secondary powers". Ash said to them. The Rangers nod as this is new to them. "Yeah it is like the green ranger reached out to her to encourage her to free herself". Liz said to them.

Whiskmor frowns as the orange ranger has more power. "WHAT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE". Whiskmor yells at them.

Kiki glares at the monster as she is ready to finish it off. "The word impossible is not the vocabulary of an underdog. Neo Defender Orange Fire", Kiki yells as she fires a beam at the monster.

As it fired, it lands on Whiskmor directly. It gets destroyed the rangers look at Kiki. "You really saved the day". Ash said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. She is not sure if they are still thinking that they have forgotten about her birthday. "Thanks, I need to be alone". Kiki said to them as she teleports away.

The Rangers frown as they were not expecting this. "If anyone needs the spirits needed lifted, it is her and plus she has no idea that we have a surprise birthday party planned for her. Plus it is good to see you Wes even if it's so soon". Verna said to them.

The Rangers demorphs as they are surprised to see Wes here. "Wes, what brings you to Aurora Cove today"? Ash asks Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at them. "Thing is I do remember who Kiki is to me, and I came here to surprise her on her birthday". Wes said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Wes. "She will definitely be surprised to see you". Ash said to Wes.

Wes nods as Miles comes back as he spots them. "Hey man", Miles said to Wes. As he is walking over, both Mel's and Verna's necklaces are glowing as it has a color with a letter G on it. They look at each other as they have not seen this before.

Wes looks at Miles as he barely missed when the necklaces glowed. "Hey Miles, guys this is my childhood friend Miles. Miles these are friends of mine here in Aurora Cove". Wes said to Miles.

As the teens introduced themselves to Miles, Wes is wondering what the glow was about. 'They told us that the necklace glowed when it identified a ranger. But the necklace did in fact glowed again except it had a letter G. Could it be that Miles is a guardian? I need to talk to Ryder'. Wes thought to himself.

It is early evening as Dominic and Kiki are heading towards the cafe. "You are awfully quiet". Dominic said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at her dad. "I have a lot on my mind dad". Kiki said to Dominic. She gotten some rest at the cave and healed up after the battle.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Kiki notices that the lights are out inside of the building. 'Maybe they are getting ready for the dinner rush'. Kiki thought to herself as they got out from the car.

As they walk in the door, it is really dark. Kiki is wondering what is going on. "That's odd, it is really dark in here". Kiki said to Dominic.

All the sudden, the lights are turned on as the place is decorated. "Surprise Happy Birthday Kiki". The teens said in unison.

Kiki is deeply surprised by it as she is taken back in a huge way. She looks at the crowd as she is hugged by her dad. "You guys, you did remember all along". Kiki said to them.

The teens nod as they went up to her. "Of course we did Kiki. We had to keep it as a huge secret to pull it off". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki smirks to them as she notices a framed painting on the table among the presents. "That painting, I have not seen it since I was a kid. I gave it to my cousin when we were kids. How is it here now"? Kiki asks them.

Rory looks at Kiki as he has the answers. "Actually someone brought this with him today, and this surprise is too big to wrap". Rory said to Kiki.

Kiki is confused by it as she notices a guy coming towards her. "Hey Kiki miss me", Wes said to Kiki. He has a thing of orange roses in his hands.

Kiki is deeply surprised by him as she has tears in her eyes. She backs up for a minute. "Wesie, I can't believe it. Is that really you"? Kiki said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Kiki. "It is me, Kiks". Wes said to Kiki. He has a happy smile on his face as tears of joy are coming down his face.

Kiki and Wes rush towards each other as they hug each other for the first time in over a decade. Everyone is seeing the touching reunion between them. "I thought I would never see you again. Your voice was too familiar to deny it". Kiki said to Wes as she is crying.

Wes nods as he looks at her. "I never knew that you never forgotten me, and I did not knew what happiness was until today". Wes said to Kiki.

As the party got started, the two are sitting together at a private table. Wes looks at Kiki. "I owe you the biggest apology for everything that happened, Kiks. Ever since I got loved by my parents, I have forgotten about my former life and that included you. When I saw that post, little bits and pieces came back to me. When I found that painting earlier this morning, everything came back to me. Things did happen that I was not even there for you when you needed it most. I hope you can forgive me". Wes said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Wes as she nods to him. "Oh Wesie, I was miserable for two months after that day happened. You were always on the front of my mind and wondered if you were ok. Every year on that day was my dark day to me because it was the day that shattered my heart into a million pieces. My friends encouraged me to make that post. I was so scared of not being able to find you. I do accept your apology". Kiki said to Wes.

Wes smiles as he looks at Kiki. "Umm listen Kiks, I did not bring a birthday present with me". Wes said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Wes as she shakes her head to him. "Don't worry about it Wesie, being reunited with you is the best present that anyone could have ever given me". Kiki said to Wes. She has a genuine smile on her face. "You Wesie, to make this reunion to be a more meaningful one, you should say hello to my dad". Kiki said to Wes as she gets up.

Wes is getting nervous as he gets up from the table. "Ok", Wes said to Kiki. He notices Kiki grabbing his hand.

Kiki brings Wes over to her dad. "Dad look who is here". Kiki said to Dominic.

Dominic turns to Kiki and Wes. He looks at Wes as the face is very familiar. "Have we met before"? Dominic asks Wes.

Wes looks nervously as he looks at Dominic. "Uh yeah", Wes said to Dominic as he is not sure what will come next.

Kiki has a big smile on her face. "Daddy, it's Wesley". Kiki said to Dominic. Wes is surprised by the news that Kiki called him Wesley.

Dominic looks from his daughter to Wes. He is just as surprised by it. "Wesley, is it really you young man". Dominic said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at his long lost uncle. "Yeah but it's Wes". Wes said to Dominic.

Dominic looks at Wes as he is happy. He hugs Wes for the first time in years "Where have you been all this time"? Dominic asks Wes.

Wes is still embraced by his uncle. "I have been in Middleton.

Dominic released Wes as he hears the old town that he used to live when Kiki was little. "All this time"? Dominic asks Wes as he had thoughts that he was moved to a different town, different state, or in a different part of the country.

Wes nods as he looks at Uncle Dominic "Yeah", Wes said to Uncle Dominic.

Kiki looks at her dad as she senses her dad's sudden frustration. "Dad, don't get angry. We are reunited now. That's all that counts". Kiki said to Dominic.

Dominic looks at his daughter and shakes his head to her. "All this time. A little over thirteen years we've been apart, and he had been in Middleton all this time. He was right under our noses". Dominic said to Kiki.

Wes looks at his uncle as he can tell that he is angry. He is not sure if it directly at him or someone else. "My parents took care of me". Wes said to Uncle Dominic

Dominic looks at Wes as he shakes his head. "But they never told you about us or what happened on that day". Dominic said to Wes.

Kiki looks at her dad as she steps in. "Dad", Kiki said to Dominic.

Wes looks at Dominic as he is prepared to defend them. "They were never told. I was never told about it". Wes said to Dominic.

Dominic tries to calm down as he looks at Wes. "You were just taken like that by that woman. You were uprooted from family". Dominic said to Wes.

Wes nods with a frown on his face. "Uncle Dominic, I have a family in Middleton. I have a mother who means the world to me. I have a cousin there who I'd put my life on the line to protect just like I'd do the same for Kiki". Wes said to Dominic.

Dominic looks from Wes to Kiki. He sighs as he brought some drama to the party. "I guess I was a bit upset". Dominic said to them.

Kiki raises an eyebrow by the comment. "You think dad". Kiki said to Dominic as she has that look on her face.

Dominic sighs as he looks at them. "I should apologize, Wes. I never thought I'd see you again. I shouldn't have been harsh about your adopted parents. They did raise you when you're own didn't want to especially with that stunt with that woman from the Department of Family and Youth Services. I am still furious with them for everything that they done". Dominic said to Wes.

Wes nods as he is starting to understand. "Apology accepted Uncle Dominic", Wes said to Dominic.

Dominic nods as he looks at Wes. "Would you mind telling me where your mom works? I'd like to meet the women and possibly the man who helped raise you". Dominic said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at him. "Uh yeah my mom works at the Middleton University as an English professor as for my dad, he uh passed away a year ago". Wes said to Dominic.

Dominic nods as he is thinking about Sandra. "I see. I am sorry for your loss". Dominic said to Wes.

Wes smiles as he looks at Uncle Dominic "Thanks", Wes said to Dominic.

Kiki looks at him as she hugs Wes. "I'm just happy you're back". Kiki said to Wes as this birthday is the best one ever. Wes nods in agreement as the reunion is being watched by her friends as Miles.

As the party is over, Kiki looks at Wes. "I take it that you have to head back to Middleton". Kiki said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah I promise I will text you the second I get home. Plus I am surprised that you called me Wesley in there". Wes said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Wes. "Well I was going to surprise you with that on my fifth birthday. Even though that never happened, it never felt right to me to call you Wesley when I always called you Wesie". Kiki said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Kiki. "You are the only one who can call me that by the way". Wes said to Kiki. As the two share a hug, Kiki sees Wes getting into Miles's car and watches them drive away.

End Chapter

Yeah Kiki and Wes has truly reunited as family. Plus Kiki is the first one to get her secondary powers and form. However what other crazy events that will take place?

Next Chapter: A Shocking Twist of Fate Reunion Part 1


	43. Chapter 43

Powers Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43:The Rescue in Middleton

The two teams are at the basement. They were talking among themselves, which was mostly the introductions. Whereas Claudia was working on treating Kiki for heat exhaustion, she was giving the young teen some fluids and putting a cool rag on her forehead to keep her temperature down.

"I'm glad that you guys rescued Kiki. We were really worried about her." Ash said to them.

Aiden nods, "I agree but what really bothers me is how some guy told them deep secrets about you guys." Aiden said to them.

Kara looks at them, "Yeah I would have personally kick his ass for it." Kara said.

Wes frowns. Thinking back to what Miles did. He betrayed Wes' trust and they've known each other since they were kids. So it hurt him so much.

"I can't forgive him right now. We have been violated on our trust." Wes said and crossed his arms on his chest.

Ericka rubs her arm while looking down, "Yeah plus I should have never doubted my own teammates about my mom." Ericka said.

Morgan is just shocked about it, "Yeah it was right under our noses this whole time." He said.

Bentley frowns still thinking about it, "On top of it Miles says he was probably drugged or something and told them our deepest secrets". Bentley said.

Harry frowns,"That was his excuse for what he did. I do not know if I could forgive him after all of that." Harry said.

Liz nods, "Trust definitely gotten broken from that. Plus if Miles was drugged or even spelled, he probably had no idea what he was doing by telling the secrets." Liz said.

Tess then adds in, "That might be true Liz, but he hurt them especially Wes."

Mari nods "The important thing that Kiki is safe and sound. At least she is safe from those three." She said.

Mel seems confused by it, "I did not see any light with in their hearts when Verna, Kiki, and I were in town. If there was, I must have either missed it or it is so deeply hidden from me to tell." Mel said.

Daniel looks at Mel, "It is not your fault Mel. There is no way you could have known that." Daniel said to Mel.

Verna nods, "Yeah listen to your twin, Mel." Verna said.

The gang looks at them as they are caught off guard by it. It may have been the first time that Daniel and Mel had this, the entire group were just staring them down to see if there was relations between them or what.

"Hold on did you just say twins?" Robin asks.

Daniel and Mel nods as they have a sheepish look on their faces. Ash and Kara nods in agreement.

"Yeah Daniel and I are twins and so is Ash and Kara. We found out about it recently." Mel said.

Daniel nods, "Yeah our adoptive parents separated us as babies. We are not as mad at them for it, but they both want to adopt the both of us but couldn't. Plus the same thing with Ash and Kara being separated as babies as well." He said.

Wes nods understanding, "I can understand and relate to being separated from biological family. Plus I appreciate you guys for being a true friend to Kiki, and I have to thank you guys for encouraging her to start the search to find me." Wes said.

Ash looks at Wes, "Your welcome Wes," Ash said to Wes.

Everyone was getting a bit jumpy and wanted to know how Kiki was doing, they all knew she would be fine because Claudia assured them all that her state wasn't something serious. Just some rest and some liquid and she should be fine. But that did not stop everyone from being a bit worried.

In the med bay, Kiki is resting from the exhaustion. Claudia is putting bandages around her wrist from the rope on her wrist at some point. Claudia was looking at Kiki more interested in her features, she looked to have similar bone structure to her son. She knows that her son isn't biologically her son but she thinks of him as blood. The more she looks at Kiki, the more she saw Wes in her.

As Kiki is coming to, she opens her eyes as she finds herself in a different place. She felt a cool rag on her head. She still felt a bit sluggish but felt much cooler than being out in the heat for hours or so.

"I am glad that you are awake. My name is Claudia Evans." Claudia said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Claudia, "Thanks but where am I though?" Kiki asks Claudia.

Claudia looks at Kiki, "You're at the headquarters of the Heroes of Legends Power Rangers. I will tell the others that you are awake." She said.

Kiki nods as she looks at her. With that, Claudia left the room. Kiki laid back down on her back for a second. She took in a deep breathe. It is not long that the others walk in the med bay.

"You had us worried." Ash said to Kiki.

Wes nods looking at her, "Yeah Kiks, when I got the call from Rory- it pains me that you were targeted by them cuz." Wes said to her.

Claudia steps in, "Do you remember what happened?" Claudia asks Kiki.

Kiki nods recalling it, "Yeah I was at my locker at school. I was trying to get my homework out from it. All the sudden, my locker door closed like someone was trying to get my attention. That's when I saw them. They said that they were friends of Wes's. That pirate guy took my morphor from me and took me away." She said.

-FLASHBACK-

Kiki frowns as she is finds herself kidnapped. She is on the beach as she is being escorted by James and Ulrich as they have a grip on her. She is trying to get free herself.

"I am warning you right now. You will not get away with this." Kiki said to them.

Mal turns to face Kiki, "Getting away with things is what us villains does my dear." Mal glares at her.

As the boat appears in the water, they walk towards the boat. Kiki frowns as she being forced to go into the boat. As they make their way inside, James is getting the rope ready as they are tying her up. She notices that her morphor is in the hands of Ulrich's. As she sees the chance to try to get it back, Kiki stomps on the Ulrich's foot and shove on him. They see this as Mal uses her magic to knock her down.

"You are one of the defiant ones aren't you." Mal said to Kiki.

Kiki lands on the floor as James quickly ties her up. Kiki glares from James then straight up to Mal. Mal was looking down to Kiki with a similar glare on her face.

"It beats being a back stabbing bitch every time." Kiki said to Mal.

Mal glares at Kiki, "It is called being wicked." Mal said to Kiki.

Kiki kept her eyes on Mal, "Being wicked like a wannabe for the ultimate cool crowd." Kiki said to Mal.

Mal glares at Kiki as she is annoyed with her, "One more word out of you, and you will be gagged got it." Mal said to Kiki.

Mal kicks some stuff on the boat by her feet, it was an empty can. Kiki watches that she did get under Mal's skin. Mal walked over to James and Ulrich, crossing her arms on her chest and glancing over to Kiki before turning to the guy.

"That girl is a lot harder to crack than I thought." Mal said to them.

James nods, "You are telling me". He said.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Kiki sighs as she finished telling them the story. Everyone listened and gave her support. Once Kiki finished she wasn't surprised that everyone was there for her for support and comfort.

"They did not torture me." Kiki said.

Aiden looks at Kiki shocked, "They didn't?"

"They just tied me up on that ship of theirs." Kiki said.

Kristen crosses her arms on her chest, "But why?"

"I don't think that they are deeply rooted in evil, but they are more misguided in more ways than one," Kiki said, "The power of observation is stronger than being all talk and no action. If they were evil, I would be in a bad shape right now". Kiki said to them.

Everyone is stunned by it as they look at Kiki.

Claudia turns to the others, "Alright, let's give her some more time to rest,"

Kiki shakes her head, "No- I mean I should be heading home. My dad must be worried sick."

Claudia sighs, "Alright. I'll contact Rory and let him know you're all on your way home." She left the room.

The others in the room were just so happy and hugged Kiki and even shook hands with each other. Umm let's give them some alone time". Ash said to them. The gang nods as they leave the room.

Wes looks at Kiki as he sits on a chair. "You really had me worried Kiks. When I got that call from Rory, my heart went sinking into my stomach". Wes said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Wes. "I know when it was happening, it was an ambush that I did not see coming. It makes me wonder how they found out about me". Kiki said to Wes as she has a serious expression on her face.

Wes nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah, we can talk about that later". Wes said to Kiki. Claudia walks back in the room as she just finished contacting Rory. The Neo Defender teens leave as Daniel is supporting Kiki. "We will make sure that she is looked after guys". Daniel said to them. Wes nods as he looks at him. They teleport away from the headquarters. Robin looks at Wes. "Do you think that Mal, James , and Ulrich will come back"? Robin asks Wes.

Wes looks at Robin as he is not sure. "I don't know Robin. Miles, Ericka, and Bentley are heartbroken to learn the truth about those three. Perhaps a better person will come along for them". Wes said to Robin.

Robin nods as she looks at Wes. "Yeah I suppose you are right about that". Robin said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Robin. "Yeah at the same time, I do not know if and when I am able to forgive Miles for what he has done. Personally, I might not be able to forgive him". Wes said to Robin.

Robin nods as she can picture it. "Yeah he did say that he was spelled. If it does turn out that he is telling the truth about being spelled, what would you do"? Robin asks Wes.

Wes looks at Robin as it some thing to consider. "I honestly do not know Robin. I will need some time away from him for now". Wes said to Robin.

Robin nods as she looks at Wes. "Fair enough maybe now things will get back to normal". Robin said to Wes. Wes nods as he looks at Robin. "Right", Wes said to Robin as they are glad that things are slowly getting back to normal.

Meanwhile at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic is watching the footage from the party as he is intrigued by the whole thing. "This is very interesting. That guardian turned ranger is related to the orange ranger. Plus that orange ranger is the descendant of another female red ranger from the past. That orange ranger could be a potential target for me after all. Now I have her and the purple ranger to keep an eye on Xolicernic said to himself as he has an evil grin on his face, and he has a plan in the works.

End Chapter

This is a filler chapter that covers when Kiki gets kidnapped by Mal, James, and Ulrich in ICrzy's Hero of Legends. Plus why does Xolicernic want to keep an eye on the orange and purple ranger?

Next Chapter A Reunion With a Shocking Twist of Fate Part 1


	44. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: A Reunion With a Shocking Twist of Fate Part 1

At the Woods Residence, Leo notices a huge change in his father for the past few weeks. There has not been any fights regarding Harry. He is less tense around him. On top of it, Jerry has not doing anything degrading towards Harry.

Leo looks at Jerry as he wants to know about it. "Dad what's going on with you? You have not been arguing with me about Harry. It is a nice change, but what brought it on". Leo asks Jerry.

Jerry looks at Leo as he nods to him. "I am foolish old man. In a weird twist of fate, Harry has been with his biological family all along". Jerry said to Leo as he is crying to him.

Leo is stunned as he is taken back by it. "What I don't understand? Dad, what did you do"? Leo asks Jerry.

Jerry looks at Leo as he pulls out some papers. "I searched for the truth about your long lost sister. You were around 10 years old at the time. Your mother and I were going through a rough patch with our marriage. Your mother gave her up for adoption because I refused to adopt kids because she was adopted herself. It turns out that your mother's biological family were horrible people. I went on a journey of self discovery about your sister. She was raised with love and care. She gotten married at a young age with someone who had true love for her. She even gotten pregnant with her only child, Harry". Jerry said to Leo.

Leo is in shock as he looks at Jerry. "You mean to tell me that Harry is my nephew". Leo said to Jerry.

Jerry nods as he looks at Leo. "Yes, I owe Harry the biggest apology. Let me you what happened in the journey". Jerry said to Leo.

Flashback

Jerry walks to the Department of Family and Youth Services. He looks at the receptionist as he has no idea what he is going to find out. "Can I help you"? The receptionist asks Jerry.

Jerry looks at the woman as he does not know what to expect from her. "I need information about a baby that was placed for adoption over 30 years ago". Jerry said to the receptionist.

The receptionist looks at the man as she shakes her head. "I can not give you that kind of information sir". The receptionist said to Jerry.

Jerry looks at the receptionist as he frowns to her. "I just found out that my late wife gave up a baby girl for adoption over thirty years ago. She died little over 16 years ago. I never knew about it until two days ago, and you tell me that you can't give me that kind of information to start this journey to finding my biological daughter". Jerry said to the receptionist.

The receptionist looks at the man as it is a hard case. The head of the department looks at the man as it is a hard story. "Sir come with me". The older woman said to Jerry.

Jerry sighs as he follows the woman. He has the letter that was for Harry. "Is that some sort of policy to withhold information"? Jerry asks the head of the department.

The head of the department nods as she looks at him. "It is a policy that we have. The only people that can get those records is the biological mother. In your case, that can be an exception". The head of department said to Jerry.

Jerry sighs as he looks at the woman. "My wife kept it as a huge secret from me. My son was about 10 years old when my daughter was born. According to the letter that is for my adoptive grandson, her name was Vanessa Ann Woods born on January 1st. My late wife's name is Wilma Woods". Jerry said to the woman.

The woman nods as she types in the information. "Here it is, Vanessa Ann Woods born on January 1st. Her adoption went to a Mr. and Mrs. Chris Brothers. They changed her name to Lauren Michelle Brothers. They moved to Middleton and been there ever since". The woman said to Jerry.

Jerry sighs as he looks at the woman. "Thank you is there a baby picture of Vanessa or Lauren"? Jerry asks the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at him. "Yes, since you are going on this journey to find her or know about her, you have to prepare for things you never knew about her". The woman said to Jerry as she hands a baby picture of Vanessa/Lauren to him.

As Jerry looks at the photo of the baby girl, he smiles as he has tears in his eyes. "She looks just like my son Leo when he was a baby". Jerry said the woman.

The woman nods as he looks at him. "I wish you luck on the journey". The woman said to Jerry.

As Jerry left the place, he heads down to Middleton as he begins his search there. As he looked up Chris and Sherri Brothers in the phone book, he finds the address to be in a nice neighborhood. He is getting a bit nervous about meeting the people that adopted his biological daughter.

As Jerry presses the door bell, an elderly man answers the door. He is an African American man with dark skin tone. "Excuse me are you Chris Brothers"? Jerry asks the man.

Chris is a slender man as he is still in great shape for a man in his 60's. "Yes am I, what can I help you with"? Chris asks Jerry.

Jerry looks at Chris as he nods to him. "My name is Jerry Woods, and I just found out that my late wife gave up a baby girl for adoption over 30 years ago". Jerry said to Chris.

Chris looks at Jerry as it has been a long time coming. "I was wondering when this day would come. Please come in", Chris said to Jerry.

Jerry nods as his wife Sherri looks at them. "Chris I thought that the grand kids are coming in later"? Sherri asks Chris. She has dark skin tone as well as she has a blouse and a skirt with sandals.

Chris looks at Sherri as he nods to her. "Honey, we have to tell him about Lauren. He is Lauren's biological father". Chris said to Sherri.

Sherri looks at Chris as the realization hits her. "Oh dear", Sherri said to Chris. She went up to Jerry. "My name is Sherri Brother. Please sit", Sherri said to Jerry.

Jerry nods as Chris takes a sit on a chair as Sherri returns with photo albums about Lauren. "How did you adopt Vanessa I mean Lauren"? Jerry asks them.

Chris looks at Jerry as it is mostly his story. "Every child deserves to have unconditional love no matter what skin tone they had or where it came from. We have been through miscarriages and opened adoption that failed through. We were in the hospital that very day when our latest open adoption failed. As we were about to leave, a woman look at us and saw something in us. She asked us that question. "Do you want to adopt my baby girl"? She asked that question right out of the blue. It is how we met Wilma. It was our New Year miracle and said yes. She had it in a closed adoption and became official". Chris said to Jerry.

Jerry nods as he looks at them. He looks at the photos of Lauren. She looks so much like Leo even growing up. "How was she growing up"? Jerry asks them.

Sherri looks at Jerry as she nods to him. "Lauren was a sweet and spirited girl. She was a friend to everyone in our block. She never let it bother her that she was raised in a black family. She was the white chocolate kid, and our extended family loved her and spoiled her rotten. There are some people who are closed minded about having a white kid living in a black family. She always found the positive things in people, and she knew how to stand up for others when it counted". Sherri said to Jerry.

Jerry nods as he is reminded of Harry in a way. "Did she ever had a boyfriend or anything"? Jerry asks them.

Chris and Sherri look at each other as they nod to him. "She only had one boyfriend, and he was wonderful to her. They have been friends ever since they were kids. They were inseparable, and it seemed that nothing could ever break them apart. They even got married at 18 years old. I couldn't pick a better boyfriend or husband for Lauren". Chris said to Jerry.

Jerry looks at them it is just like him and Wilma as they gotten married young. "Are they still together now"? Jerry asks them.

Sherri frowns as it is getting to the hard part of the story. "No, you see his parents never approved of Lauren. His family wanted him to marry a girl from his culture and background. His family was Indian. They said that Lauren will disrupt the blood line. Lauren and Raj were married for 2 years when Lauren gotten pregnant with their first child. We were thrilled through the roof, but his parents were not thrilled at all. Raj and Lauren decided to cut off all ties with his family so they can be happy. About eight weeks into the pregnancy, Raj called me and he found their house to be ransacked and Lauren was missing. Our daughter was kidnapped. Raj did not rest until Lauren was safely returned. He put his focus on finding Lauren and his work. About a year later when the women were rescued, Lauren was in bad shape. All she said was my son, where is my son over and over again. Raj wanted to help her and get her back to the person she was. It turned out that Lauren gotten very ill after her baby was born and it gotten caught too late. She died in her sleep two months later. Raj was heart broken and deeply devastated. We never blamed Raj for it, and he stayed with us until he gotten back on his feet. We were deeply devastated that our first grandson is somewhere out there, and Raj was deeply devastated that he never gotten to meet him. About three months later, his parents showed up to the house. They told him that he was to be married again to the girl that they have selected for in two weeks. Raj was livid by the news. He was not ready to be married much less to consider dating again. They said that his first marriage must be put aside like nothing even happened. We defended Raj because Lauren was our daughter. We told them that we accepted Raj as our family and still accepted him even after our daughter died. They forced Raj to move out and come home with them. We have not seen Raj since then". Sherri said to Jerry.

Jerry looks at them as he learned that Lauren passed away at a young age. "Raj wasn't allowed to grieve for her and made him get married again. It was not even a full year after Lauren passed that he gotten married again". Jerry said to them as he is devastated by the news.

Chris nods as he turns to a photo of Lauren's and Raj's weeding date at a courthouse. "That's Raj", Chris said to Jerry. The photo has Lauren and Raj in front of a judge. They look deeply happy and in love. It hit Jerry because it reminded him of when he and Wilma were married. As he takes a closer look of Raj, it reminds him of an older version of Harry. "They look really happy together don't they". Jerry said to them.

Sherri nods as she looks at him. "Yes they had the true meaning of true love. They could have been married for over 18 years if his parents didn't get in the way". Sherri said to Jerry.

Chris nods as he notices something in Jerry's eyes. "What's wrong, you look like you have seen a ghost or something"? Chris asks Jerry.

Jerry looks at them as he pulls out a picture of his adoptive grandson. "My adoptive grandson looks just this man in the photo. There is an uncanny resemblance between them". Jerry said to them.

Chris and Sherri look at the photo of Harry as they look at Raj. "You are right about that. There is no doubt in my mind that he could be Raj's and Lauren's son". Sherri said to Jerry.

Jerry nods as he looks at them. "Do you know where Raj is these days"? Jerry asks them.

Chris looks at Jerry as he has a right to know. "The last we heard is that he is a doctor at the hospital in Aurora Cove. His name is Raj Kapoor". Chris said to Jerry.

Jerry nods as he looks at them. "Thank you, I never knew anything about my long long biological daughter. It is not fair that I will never meet her in this world". Jerry said to them.

Sherri nods as she looks at him. "She always brought smiles to other people Jerry". Sherri said to Jerry. Jerry nods as he leaves their home. He has a name to the person that married his biological daughter.

A couple of days later, he went to the hospital in Aurora Cove. He is especially nervous about meeting Raj for the first time. "Excuse me, I am here to see Dr. Raj Kapoor". Jerry said to the receptionist.

The receptionist nods as she pages him to the lobby. It is not long that Dr. Raj Kapoor walks into the lobby. "Did someone wanted to see me"? Raj asks the people in the lobby.

Jerry looks at Raj like he is seeing an older version of Harry. "I did Dr. Kapoor. My name is Jerry Wood. I understand that you married Lauren Brothers at one point in your life". Jerry said to Raj.

Raj is in complete shock as he looks at Jerry. "Yes let's talk in my office". Raj said to Jerry.

As they went to his office, Raj looks at his secretary. "Hold all of my calls, she calls tell her I am with a patient". Raj said to the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at Raj. "Yes Doctor", the woman said to Raj as they went into his office.

Jerry looks at Raj as they sit. Raj fixes some coffee for himself and Jerry. "I have not heard Lauren's name in 16 years. My parents told me to forget all about her and put her death aside like it is nothing. How did you find out about Lauren". Raj said to Jerry.

Jerry nods as he looks at him. "Lauren is my long lost biological daughter. My late wife given her up for adoption and never knew about it until very recently". Jerry said to Dr. Kapoor

Dr. Kapoor is in shock as he looks at Jerry. "She always told me that she was adopted but I have always wondered what her birth parents looked like or who they were. We even talked about meeting them after we gotten married". Dr. Kapoor said to Jerry.

Jerry nods as he looks at him. "You must have made my daughter very happy. I met Chris and Sherri Brothers about a couple of days ago". Jerry said to Raj.

Raj smiles as he thinks about his former in laws. "I was never allowed to contact them again after that night when my parents told me that I was suppose to be married again in two weeks. I was not ready to get married at that time much less dating. Lauren was my only wife, and I still view her as my only wife not my current wife. I had to grieve for Lauren in secret from my parents, my current wife, and her family". Raj said to Jerry.

Jerry looks at Raj as he feels awful for him. "I never knew that she died or even gotten married at 18. My late wife never told me about her until now". Jerry said to Raj.

Raj nods as he looks at Jerry. "I do not even know if I do have a son out there. My parents told me that Lauren's captor must have killed him long ago". Raj said to Jerry.

Jerry looks at Raj as he pulls out a photo. "Are you willing to take a DNA test"? Jerry asks Raj.

Raj looks at Jerry as he is wondering what's going on. "What for"? Raj asks Jerry as he is not sure if he should believe him.

Jerry places the photo in front of Raj. "This is my adoptive grandson Harry. Does he look like a lot like you"? Jerry asks Raj.

Raj looks at the photo of Harry as he is in shock. "Yes he does look like me. I don't understand". Raj said to Jerry. He is deeply surprised as he looks at the photo.

Jerry looks at Raj as he nods to him. "My son and his wife adopted Harry when he was a baby. I never liked Harry as a grandson because of having a stranger's blood in him. If it turns out that he is Lauren's son, I have been a foolish man for 16 years, and my son and his wife are raising their nephew all this time". Jerry said to Raj as he is truly feeling guilty about it.

Raj looks at Jerry as he has been waiting for answers for over a decade about Lauren. "I will do the paternity test. I have been waiting for the day to find any connection I may have from Lauren". Raj said to Jerry.

Jerry looks at Raj as he nods to him. "I will let you know when the results come back". Jerry said to Raj.

Raj nods as he looks at Jerry. "Thank you Mr. Wood, plus when you get the results, have them sent to you so that current wife won't know about it". Raj said to Jerry.

Jerry nods as he does take Raj's request. "Of course", Jerry said to Raj. He leaves his office. Raj has a strong feeling about it as

As the DNA test is conducted, the results got sent to Jerry's address. Jerry looks at the envelope as he realizes that day has finally come. "The truth has finally come". Jerry said to himself. He picks up the phone to call Dr. Kapoor. "I have gotten the results, and Harry is your son. I want to meet you with you tomorrow, and I will plan to bring my son with me". Jerry said to Raj.

The person over the phone is in shock by the news. "I have been praying for this day for a very long time. I will look forward to this meeting". Raj said to Jerry as the phone call ends.

End Flashback

Jerry sighs as he looks at Leo. "I have seen the results. I was wondering if you come with me and meet Dr. Kapoor tomorrow". Jerry said to Leo.

Leo looks at Jerry as he nods to him. "Of course dad", Leo said to Jerry. He has no idea how to give the news to Harry.

Harry comes home with Selah and Sophia. He notices something with Jerry and his dad. "Is everything ok, dad"? Harry asks Leo.

Leo looks at Harry as he nods to him. "I am fine son. Dinner should be ready soon". Leo said to Harry.

Harry nods as he is deeply puzzled by it. He shrugs it off as he went to wash up. 'What's going on with Jerry'? Harry thought to himself as he went to the dinner table.

Back at the Evil Castle, Dr. Eelmore frowns as the monsters chosen to fight against the rangers has failed. Plus he has that other monster in mind for the orange ranger ready to go. He notices another monster as it is ready to go as well. "I want you to attack the rangers especially the yellow ranger". Dr. Eelmore said to the monster. The monster nods as it leaves the castle.

The next day, Harry gets up for the day as he is getting ready for school. As he went down stairs, Harry notices Jerry as he is about to head out. "Oh good morning Harry, I was wondering if you want me to drive you to school this morning"? Jerry asks Harry.

Harry is stunned as this is not normal for him. He has no idea what is going on with him. "Umm, you never asked if you wanted to drive me to school unless you are being forced to by my dad to spend time with me". Harry said to Jerry. He is not sure what is Jerry's motives and intentions with it.

Jerry looks at Harry as he knows it is true. "Your dad didn't force me to drive you to school this morning. I truly want to do take you to school". Jerry said to Harry. He has a genuine smile on his face.

Harry looks at Jerry as this is unexpected. "Ok", Harry said to Jerry. He is not sure what to expect.

As they drive to school, Harry is very confused as he is not sure to say anything. For years, he has a rocky relationship with Jerry almost estranged at best. But today, he surprised him by taking to school. 'This is going to be extremely awkward'. Harry thought to himself.

As they approached the school, Jerry actually pulled up to the front of the school building instead of away from the building. "Have a good day Harry", Jerry said to Harry.

Harry nods as he grabs his book bag and gets out of the car. "Thanks Jerry", Harry said to him.

Jerry nods as he knows that he has a lot to make up to do for him. "Your welcome Harry", Jerry said to Harry as he drives away from the school building.

Harry is stumped by it as he has no idea what is going on with Jerry. What he does not know that trouble will be coming very soon. 'Am I in some sort of alternate universe or something'? Harry thought to himself as he heads into the school.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the Harry focus chapter. Plus Jerry is starting to change because he has learned the truth about Harry's paternity. How will Harry take the news about it?

Next Chapter A Shocking Reunion of Truth Part 2


	45. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGER, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: A Reunion With a Shocking Twist of Fate Part 2

At school, Harry sighs as he is confused about Jerry. He spots the teens as Verna looks at him. "Hey Harry over here". Verna said to Harry.

Harry smiles as he looks at Verna. He went up to them as it has been a few days since the birthday party that brought a surprise reunion for Kiki and the kidnapping. "Hey guys", Harry said to them.

The teens look at Harry as he is coming over. Verna notices the confused look on his face. "What's wrong Harry? You look so confused about something"? Verna said to Harry.

Harry looks at them as he nods to them. "It is Jerry". Harry said to them. He is not sure where to begin.

Ash looks at Harry as he knows about it. "He is your adoptive grandfather right". Ash said to Harry.

Aiden looks at Harry as he wants to know more. "Is everything aright with him"? Aiden asks Harry.

Harry looks at them as he nods to him. "Ever since the letters came out, Jerry has been acting strange and weird especially around me. This is coming from a man that did not like me as his grandson because I had what he called stranger's blood. When my little sister came into the world, he told me that Sophia is the only one that can call him grandpa not you boy. Lately, he and my dad has not argued about my adoption or anything. It was a nice change, but I have no idea what brought it on. On top of it, he was actually nice to me and gave me a ride to school this morning. He has never done that for me ever". Harry said to them.

The teens are deeply surprised by it. "Maybe he is seeing the error of his ways". Will said to Harry. He gives him a logical reason.

Mari nods as she looks at Harry. "Maybe he is found out about something important on his own that does effect you". Mari said to Harry.

Liz nods as she can agree with it. "Yeah, what ever comes out about your grandfather, we will be there for you". Liz said to Harry. The teens nod in agreement with Harry as they head towards class.

At the hospital, Jerry and Leo are meeting with Dr. Raj Kapoor. "Mr. Woods, this meeting today, it has been a long time coming". Raj said to them.

Jerry nods as he looks at Raj. "Yes, these results has made me open my eyes about Harry. I do plan to apologize to Harry. This is my son Leo. He and his wife are the ones that raised your son". Jerry said to Raj.

Leo nods as he looks at Raj. "It is nice to meet you. I can not image losing your first wife who turned out to be my long lost sister. When I saw the results, it was a huge shock to me as well". Leo said to Raj.

Raj nods as he looks at them. "I would like to be in Harry's life and truly get to know my true first born son". Raj said to them.

Leo nods as he looks at Raj. "Did you have any more children after Lauren's death"? Leo ask Raj.

Raj nods as he looks at them. "I have a 12 year old son and a ten year old daughter. As much I do love them, it was not the son that I had with Lauren. From when Lauren told me when she gotten pregnant and gotten kidnapped, I estimated when my son was born. He must have been born between May and June 16 years ago right". Raj said to them.

Leo nods as he looks at him. "His birthday is on May 21st. The captor kept documentations of when the babies were born. Harry has a scar on his arm and foot with a test subject number when he was a baby. The sick monster that kidnapped Lauren escaped from prison 5 years ago and still on the run". Leo said to Raj.

Raj is in deep shock by the news. "You mean to tell me that my eldest son was used as a lab rat when he was a baby before he was rescued and adopted by you and your wife". Raj said to them. He is horrified by it.

Leo nods as he looks at him. "Yes, we were told of this by the social worker that worked on getting the eight babies adopted into loving families". Leo said to Raj.

Raj looks at them as he has tears down his eyes. "I never knew any of it". Raj said to them. He feels guilty about it as he looks at them.

Jerry nods as he looks at Raj. "It is not your fault that you didn't know about it. Jerry said to Raj.

Leo nods in agreement with Jerry. "My father is right. I had no idea that my wife and I were raising our nephew this whole time". Leo said to Raj.

Raj nods as he looks at them. "Perhaps I can meet my biological son for the first time today". Raj said to them. Jerry andLeo nods as the three of them leave the doctor's office.

After school, Harry and the teens are in front of the school. "Now that we are all here, let's head to the cave". Harry said to them.

Just as they head towards of the direction of the cave, a car pulls up as it is Jerry. He has Leo and a man with them. "Harry there is someone I want you to meet". Jerry said to Harry.

Harry frowns as he fears that today is the day that he is getting rid of. He glares at Jerry. "I should have known that you had an ulterior motive. You took me to school, and now you bring him along to pull the ultimate separation from my parents. I am not going with him". Harry said to them as he runs off as he is upset.

Raj frowns as he looks at Jerry. Leon sighs as he looks at Jerry. The teens are stunned by what just took place. "Ok mind telling us what is going on"? Verna asks them as she is ready to defend Harry.

Jerry looks at the teens as he nods to them. "I have been a foolish old man. The truth is I am his biological grandfather. The man next to Leon is Harry's biological father". Jerry said to the teens.

The teens are in shock by it as they look at the man. "I can definitely see the family resemblance". Ash said to them.

Jerry nods as he looks at them. "Yes but what I am about to tell you next will be even more shocking. It turns out that my late wife had a baby girl that she gave up for adoption. That baby girl grew up and fell in love with Raj and gotten pregnant with her first child with him. That baby girl turns out to be your biological mother. What I am trying to say is that Harry is my biological grandson and didn't know it until now". Jerry said to them.

The teens are surprised by it as they are in shock. "Wait a minute what"? Aiden said to them. As they are about to say something even further, they get alerted. "We got to go". Will said to them as they head off to the emergency leaving Jerry, Raj, and Leo behind. They decide to follow them as they leave the school.

At the park, Harry is upset as he has tears coming down his face. 'I always knew that this day would come'. Harry thought to himself. His desires to be alone is short lived as he notices a monster and Rampigs attacking the area.

Harry frowns as he grabs his morphor out. "Guys, there is an ugly monster and Rampigs at the park". Harry said to the others.

"We are on our way Harry. Until we get there, get the people to safety". Ash said to Harry.

Harry nods as he got orders. "Right", Harry said to Ash. As he gets the people out from the park, he notices scar arriving as it is Jerry, Raj, and Leo that's getting out of the car. "Harry what's going on"? Leo asks Harry.

Harry frowns as he looks at them. "This is not a safe place for the three of you to be. You have to leave for safety". Harry said to them. He has that serious look on his face.

Jerry looks at Harry as he shakes his head to him. "What about you Harry? You have to get a a safe place as well". Jerry said to Harry.

Harry looks at Jerry as he shakes his head. "No my place is here. You have to go to a safe place". Harry said to them. He notices his friends arriving at the battle scene. He takes off running towards them.

At the battle scene, the teens spot Harry as they are about to morph. "Neo Defenders, Execute the Power", the teen yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

The monster sees the rangers as the battle is getting started. "I shall destroy you all". The monster yells at them.

As the battle is getting started, Jerry, Raj, and Leo are getting close to the battle scene. "I just don't understand why Harry wants us to get to a safe place. It is like he is hiding something from us". Jerry said to them.

Leo looks at Jerry as he shrugs to him. "He probably has his reasons dad. Plus he does not know what you found out about his biological parents. He probably thinks that you are sending him off for good like you always wanted". Leo said to Jerry.

Raj looks at them as he turns to the rangers. He notices that the green ranger firing electricity at the monster. "Could it be"? Raj asks himself.

Jerry and Leo turn to Raj as they are confused by it. "What is it Raj"? Leo asks Raj. He has no idea what it could be.

Raj looks at Jerry as he nods to him. "I have heard stories about my ancestor who is protected the planet from evil. My grandmother told me that his greatest strength that he shared with the world is love. She said that he has the Electric Sparks of Love that flowed within him. He had a relationship with a wonderful woman named Eliza. She was the only one that approved of my relationship and marriage with Lauren. She said that I am Rupert and Lauren was the Eliza". Raj said to them.

Jerry looks at Raj as he realizes that Harry is a loving individual with a positive attitude. "I know what needs to be done. Raj come with me". Jerry said to Raj.

Leo looks at Jerry as he is confused by it. "Dad what are you doing"? Leo asks Jerry. He is stunned by it.

Jerry turns to Leo as he nods to him. "It is something that I never thought that I would never do, but it is something that is long over due". Jerry said to Leo.

Back at the battle, the rangers are getting pummeled. "Geez this thing is harder to put down than it looks". Aiden said to them.

Will nods as he is trying to hit the monster, but it is pointless. "Yeah, what is this thing made off anyways"? Will asks them.

Kara looks at Will as she does not know either. "I don't know or care what it is made off". Kara said to Will as she tries to slash at the monster.

The monster turns at the pink ranger as he sucker punches at her. Kara is sent back some. "Are you ok sis"? Ash asks Kara.

The monster turns at the green ranger as it fires its beams at him. The rangers see it. "Harry look out". Verna yells at him.

Harry hears Verna's voice as he tries to dodge it. All the sudden, he gets out of the line of fire as someone else gets hit by the attack.

The rangers are stunned by this as they did not expect it. "What in the world just happened"? Liz asks them.

"Harry", Mari yells to him. She is not sure what to do.

Harry looks at the two people as he is stunned by it. He sees Jerry laying on the ground. He rushes over to him as he never expected it. "Jerry why did you do it"? Harry asks Jerry.

Jerry is in a lot of pain as he looks at Harry. "Harry, I have been a foolish old man. I should have loved you like a true grandson". Jerry said to Harry.

Harry looks at Jerry as he is confused by it. He has tears coming down his face underneath his helmet. "What are you talking about"? Harry asks Jerry.

Jerry looks at Harry as he nods to him. "You are my biological grandson. Your biological mother is my long lost biological daughter that I never gotten to know. You have her life's blood and your biological father's looks and appearance. I hope you can find it in your loving heart to forgive me". Jerry said to Harry as he passed out.

The rangers are stunned by this as they never expected this. The monster laughs at Harry. "What a pathetic sacrifice. Now I will destroy him". The monster yells at them.

Harry looks at his grandfather as a power is building inside of him. "You call that pathetic. It is a sacrifice that was made out of love coming from a person who never showed love for me. Now I know that he is truly my grandfather and my biological father being here for me. You won't win because I have the love for the both of them. That love is born out of the electric sparks". Harry yells at the monster.

The rangers are stunned as the power is blooming within him. "Woah that is what happened with Kiki when she gotten her secondary power". Liz said to them. "Yeah, his grandfather and biological father showed up to the battle". Daniel said to them. "Plus his grandfather sacrificed himself to save Harry out of love he has for him". Kiki said to them. "Yeah", Mel said to them.

'Harry, your grandfather has seen the light and shown his lost love for you. You truly know what love is and finally gotten the love from him. You have truly earned your secondary power'. Jarisida and the ghost of Rupert Fry telepathically said to Harry.

Harry feels a green aura around him as he is getting stronger. He has a serious expression on his face as he is ready to fight back. "Execute Now Secondary Mode Go", Harry yells out loud as he is going into secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Harry is standing in a blank space as the Electric Sparks of Love and the symbol of Unity Crystal of Love is in the background. The horse with him like he has truly reunited with him. Harry has a yellow and green ranger suit. She has green colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. His weapon is upgraded as he is holding powerful twin sai his hands. "Neo Defenders Green Ranger". Harry said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned by this as Harry is in his secondary form. "Woah he gotten his secondary powers". Kiki said to them.

The monster frowns as it glares at him. "You dare to fight back. I despise you for getting in my way". The monster said to Harry. It fires its power at him.

Harry deflects the power from him with his sai. "Love is more powerful than hate monster, and I have the power to defeat you. Neo Defender Green Fire", Harry said as he fires his green electricity at the monster.

The monster gets hit as it gets destroyed. Harry is standing tall as he picks up Jerry. "He needs medical attention". Harry said to Raj. Raj nods as he takes him. As he turns around, the rangers has disappeared the battle scene.

Back at the Cave, the teens look at Harry as they are wondering about it. "Harry are you alright"? Melissa asks Harry.

Harry looks at them as he nods to her. "Yeah Jerry told me that I have the life's blood from my biological mother and the appearance and looks from my biological father. It turns out that my biological mother is his long lost biological daughter. It is a weird twist of fate". Harry said to them.

Rory and Melissa look at each other as they nod to them. "You go see him, Harry". Rory said to Harry. Harry nods as he looks at them. He leaves the cave for the hospital.

At the hospital, Jerry is laying in bed as Raj is there. Harry walks in the room. "Harry please sit down". Raj said to Harry.

Harry looks at the doctor as sits down. "Ok", Harry said the man. He looks at Jerry as he is awake.

Raj looks at Harry as he smiles to him. "I am your biological father. Your smile reminds me of your biological mother. Her name was Lauren. Jerry took time to find the out the truth. I never knew about you until a few days ago. It is because of Jerry that brings us together. I want to be in your life if you want me". Raj said to Harry.

Harry looks at Raj as his has tears in eyes. He went towards him as he hugs him. "I never thought that Jerry or grandpa would find you. I want to get to know you and learn more about Lauren". Harry said to Raj.

Raj smiles as he hugs his biological son for the first time. Jerry looks at them as he gets the feeling that his late wife and biological daughter are smiling down on him for making things right.

End Chapter

Yeah Harry gotten reunited with Raj and making peace with Jerry. Who will get their secondary power next? Find out next time on Power Rangers Neo Defenders.

Next Chapter: To be determined


	46. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: A Reunion According to the Sakura Tree Part 1

Back at the Evil Castle, Dr. Eelmore has been walking around the Evil Castle. He is frustrated by the fact that the rangers are getting their secondary powers. He notices Xolicernic working in a different room. "What are you working on"? Dr. Eelmore asks Xolicernic as he notices various items on the table.

Xolicernic looks at Dr. Eelmore as he has an evil smirk on his face. "It is something for my plan. It seems that two of the Rangers has peaked my interest greatly for a great reason". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Xolicernic as he is intrigued by it. "Which two rangers do you have a great interest in"? Dr. Eelmore asks Xolicernic as he wants to know.

Xolicernic looks at Dr. Eelmore as he has an eye brow raised. "It is the purple and the orange rangers". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore is intrigued from the moment that Xolicernic mentions the orange ranger. "The orange ranger, I tried to kidnap her mother years ago as a test subject, but she fought back and gotten away. I remember her and her sister Victoria from high school. I had a huge crush on Victoria, but she chose to be with Henry. I decided if I couldn't be with Victoria; I tried to be with Sandra. Of course years later after high school, I asked Sandra to go out with me, but she said no and I tried to persuade her. When she said no again, I tried to force her to go with me. She fought back and escaped. My plans was ruined for her to be my number 1 test subject. I never knew what became of Sandra. From the moment that I saw the orange ranger in civilian form on the monitors, she looks just like Sandra. There is no doubt in my mind that the orange ranger is the daughter of Sandra". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Dr. Eelmore as he nod to him. "She is one of those that never gotten the test number scar like the other rangers has". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "The crimson and navy rangers never gotten them either. Their birth mother escaped long before they were born". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Dr. Eelmore as he thinking about it. "Perhaps you should fight against the rangers and make sure that you hurt the orange ranger. After all, I have plans of my own for her and the purple ranger". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Xolicernic as he has an evil smirk on his face. "You know what, you are absolutely right". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic as he leaves his lab to get to work.

Xolicernic looks at the various monsters as it picks a monster. "For now, lets go with you to attack the rangers". Xolicernic said to the monster.

The monster looks at Xolicernic as it roars like it is ready to fight. It leaves the castle as it has Rampigs with it. Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face as a plan is forming. 'Soon, it is only a matter of time when both of them are trapped here and getting their own branding scars'. Xolicernic thought to himself as he continues to work.

It has been a couple of days since Harry gotten reunited with his biological father and ultimately forgiving his grandfather. The teens are at the park as they are hanging out together. "So how was meeting your biological father for the first time"? Ash asks Harry.

Harry turns to Ash as he looks at him. "It went surprisingly well. He told me that I have two half siblings from his second marriage. Apparently his parents never approved of my biological mother and their marriage and about three months after she died, they forced him into his second marriage to someone who they proved approved of. They probably thought that I died in the hands of the captor that kidnapped my biological mother. I want to see the looks on their faces when they learn that I am actually alive after all this time". Harry said to them.

Aiden looks at Harry as he nods to him. "I can't imagine what your biological father went through. I mean losing his first wife and then being forced to get married again. It is cruel". Aiden said to them.

Will nods as he looks at Harry. "Yeah I probably couldn't go through with that forced marriage". Will said to them.

Liz looks at them as she thinks of something. "It makes me wonder about something". Liz said to them.

The teens look at Liz as it catches their attention. "Wonder about what exactly"? Kara asks Liz.

Liz looks at Kara as the others are curious about it. "We all met someone recently came in contact with someone who has some sort of connection to us. Then the people that met us sees us in trouble as a monster is attacking us and pushing us out of the way. My theory is that the people that we had that contact with is someone who is related to us biologically in someway. It is their sacrifice to help us that gives us our secondary powers". Liz said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a theory. "It is something to consider Liz. It also means that we have to think back to the people that we met". Verna said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "Although, I think there is another part of it as well". Mari said to them.

The teens look at Mari as the conversation turns to her. "What kind of other part"? Daniel asks Mari.

Mari looks at the teens as she brings up her theory. "I think it also has something to do with having the same ranger power as our biological ranger ancestor and having the ranger colors from the biological ranger ancestor in it. With Kiki, her ranger suit is red and orange. The red comes from Daphne Donaldson Sanchez, Underdog Squad Red Ranger. With Harry, his ranger suit is yellow and green. The yellow comes from Rupert Fry, Unity Force Yellow Ranger". Mari said to them.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "I can definitely see where you are coming from Mari, and it does make sense". Mel said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "It does make a lot of sense to me as well. We don't know anything about our ranger ancestor but the power of their team came to us when we went into secondary form". Kiki said to them.

Ash looks at them as he nods to them. "Maybe it is both the person that sacrificed themselves to save us, and the power of our biological ranger ancestor". Ash said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Ash. "Perhaps, but we need to get more proof about it". Aiden said to him.

Mari looks at them as she is holding her book on Callum Yamada. "I agree with Aiden". Mari said to them.

As it is getting to the early evening, the teens are heading home. Mari is looking through the book about Callum a bit more to the last two pages in the book. It has the same drawing of the Sakura tree as it has various family members in it like a family tree. "This is just like the mural at that restaurant". Mari said to herself. She notices pictures of a man and woman with their names on it. Plus she notices the names of two other people who are related to the woman named Kasumi. 'Could they be related to Kasumi some how'? Mari thought to herself.

All the sudden, Mari bumps into someone as she lands on the ground. "I am sorry about that". Mari said to the person.

The person is an older woman who appears to be elderly. 'Are you alright'? The woman asks Mari as it is perfect Japanese.

Mari is surprised by this as she looks at the woman. 'I am ok, but I am sorry that I bumped into you'. Mari said to the woman in perfect Japanese.

The woman is shocked to see a young teenager speaking in perfect Japanese. As she takes a closer look at Mari, she sees someone else in her. 'Kasumi, you look like Kasumi'. The woman said to Mari as she has tears in her eyes.

Mari is confused by the woman. 'I am sorry, but who is Kasumi'? Mari asks the woman in fluent Japanese.

The woman looks at Mari as she has a faint smile on her face. 'Kasumi is my daughter. She and Ben were expecting heir first child together as wife and husband. That monster took them both and killed them both'. The woman said to Mari as she walks away from her.

Mari is confused by what the woman just told her. She looks at the picture of the Sakura tree in her book. 'Could it be what she said is true'? Mari thought to herself as she heads home.

At the Japanese Knight restaurant, the woman returns as she sees her daughter Hikari and son in law named Satoshi. 'Hikari, I found her. There is no doubt that I found Kasumi and Ben's daughter'. The woman said to them in Japanese.

Hikari and Satoshi looks at the woman. 'Mom, you are the one that pushed Kasumi away from the moment she met Ben and got married to him. You wouldn't even look at her when she and Ben announced that they were expecting their first child'. Hikari said to her mom in perfect Japanese as she is upset with her.

The woman sighs as she looks at them. 'Yes I did, but ever since their deaths I have deeply regretted about pushing her away. The girl that I saw looks just like Kasumi to me'. The woman said to Hikari in Japanese as she feels guilty about it.

Kasumi and Satoshi look at each other. "Maybe it would not hurt to reach other to her Hikari". Satoshi said to Hikari.

Hikari nods as she looks at Satoshi. "It maybe you are right Satoshi". Hikari said to Satoshi. She wonders if and when she will get to see the same teenager that was in the restaurant just a couple of weeks ago.

At Mari's house, Mari is on the computer as she has the names of the people from the book in front of her. As she types the names Kasumi and Ben Billings into a search engine, Mari notices articles of a murder case where their bodies were found dumped at a Zen Garden in Warrior Heights. She also notice an article where their killer got convicted, and the killer is Dr. Stanley Collins. 'Could they be my biological parents? Plus why did that doctor kill them'? Mari thought to herself.

Little does she know that a monster is going to attack, and her extended relatives will be there as well.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the Mari focus chapter. As the theories are thrown out, which theory is right? Plus what is Dr. Eelmore's plan exactly?

A Reunion According to the Sakura Tree Part 2


	47. Chapter 47

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: A Reunion According to the Sakura Tree Part 2

The next day at lunch, Mari is walking towards the school building as she is holding the research that she gathered about her biological parents. "Guys, I think there is a lot more than we could realize about ourselves and our biological parents". Mari said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Mari. "What do you mean"? Ash asks Mari. He is curious on what she found.

Mari looks at them as she has her research. "Last night, I was looking through the book. On the last couple of pages, it has a Sakura tree drawing of a family tree. It is the same drawing that is at the Japanese Knight restaurant. As I typed in the names Kasumi and Ben Billings, these articles came up about how they were both kidnapped but murdered some time later. Their bodies were dumped at a Zen Garden in Warrior Heights. Plus this article here has all the names that were kidnapped and or murdered by Dr. Stanley Collins". Mari said to them.

The teens look at the various articles as it is a huge clue to them. "All of these people were victims of this guy. I remember when everyone was on edge when he escaped from prison a few years ago. I never imagine that he is the one who was behind it". Will said to them.

Aiden nods as he spots two familiar names in the article. "Guys, if our biological parents especially our biological mothers were kidnapped and or killed by this guy, then it would explain on why we don't even know about our biological families all this time. We might have extended biological relatives who are looking for us all along". Aiden said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at them as he spots the name of his biological mother. "Yeah plus it might be that some of them are not aware of us due to various reasons and events like my biological father". Harry said to them.

Verna looks at Harry as she nods to him. "How is going with reconnecting with him"? Verna asks Harry.

Harry looks at Verna as he sighs to her. "Well, we went out to dinner last night and gotten to know each other. He told me stuff about my biological mother, and things went smoothly until his second wife crashed it". Harry said to them. His expression changes as he is going into it.

Kara looks at Harry as she is wondering about it. "Crashed it, did she show up unexpectedly"? Kara asks Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we were eating our entrees when she showed up. Raj told her that he is reconnecting with his true first born son that he had with his first wife, my biological mother. She flipped at him and saying that their son is the first born son. She also said that anything that had to do with Lauren is absolute nothing, worthless, and a corrupted outsider. Raj defended me from her. He told her that I am everything to him even it gets him disowned by his parents and her family". Harry said to them as he has tears in his eyes.

The teens look at Harry as they are supporting him. "That is insane man. She had no right to say that about you". Daniel said to Harry.

Mel nods as she looks at him. "Yeah although it gives us more things to consider if there are other people that kept them from knowing about us". Mel said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at Mari. "Plus from the looks of it, that doctor really messed up with a lot of families in that time. When he escaped, the nightmare started all over again especially for the families of the victims". Kiki said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "I know it makes me wonder if our biological families and our extended relatives will reconnect with us and brings them some closure to what happened to our birth parents". Mari said to them as she is thinking about the warrior feather that she gotten in that battle.

After school, the teens are at the cave as they are doing their usual training. Mari is thinking about the battle when she gotten the warrior feather. She is also thinking about the very conversation that they had at lunch. "You must have something on your mind Mari". Phoenixous said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at Phoenixous. "Yeah, we were talking at lunch about how this strange doctor that has caused a lot of harm to the victims of his heinous crimes. It makes me wonder how much stuff about our biological families that we didn't know because of that diabolical doctor. Plus I am also wondering if other things happen within their families that held them back from finding us". Mari said to Phoenixous.

Phoenixous nods as he looks at Mari. "Those are serious question that needs to be asked them Mariko. Plus they would have to explain about what happened within their family before the time that their loved one was kidnapped". Phoenixous said to Mari.

Mari nods as she is starting to understand. "I understand", Mari said to Phoenixous. She sighs as she has a lot of questions about it.

The alarm is going off as the teens are alerted to the main ops. "It looks like this battle is out of town in Warrior Heighs". Ash said to them.

Mari looks at the location very closely as it is near the Zen Garden. "We better go guys". Mari said to them. The teens look at each other as they nod to her. They teleport to Warrior Heights.

In Warrior Heights, the teens arrive at the Zen Garden as there is a lot of Sakura trees. The monster and Rampigs are making a chaotic mess. "This shall be fun in destroying this pathetic place". The monster said to them.

"Not if we have to say anything about that". Mari said to the monster as the teens grab their morphors out.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, Hikari notices the trees are getting destroyed by the monster. She looks at Satoshi as they are at the gardens. "The Sakura trees, those things are harming the trees". Hikari said to Satoshi. She is upset about it.

Satoshi looks at Hikari as he is sadden about it. "We have to get out of here Hikari". Satoshi said to Hikari. He notices the monster fighting against the rangers.

Hikari looks at the battle as she notices three Sakura trees in particular. "No the trees has to be protected". Hikari said to Satoshi as she went to the three trees.

Satoshi looks at Hikari as these three trees are in the memory of her sister, brother in law, and the unknown child that they brought into the world. "Hikari, that monster could be heading this way. We need to get out of here". Satoshi said to Hikari as he is urging her to leave.

As the battle is moving towards them, Mari notices them as it is very tense situation. "Guys cover for me. I need to get them to safety". Mari said to them.

The teens look at Mari as they nod to her. "Do what you need to do Mari. We got your back". Daniel said to Mari. "Yeah they are in serious danger by being here". Kiki said to Mari.

Mari nods as she rushes over to them. "You need to get to safety now". Mari said to them as she looks at them.

Hikari looks at the white ranger. "I can't desert the Sakura trees that are in memory of my sister, brother in law, and the child". Hikari said to the white ranger.

'She must mean Kasumi, Ben Billings, and me'. Mari thought to herself. "You must be very devoted and loyal to your family even to those that are departed from this world". Mari said to Hikari.

Hikari looks at the white ranger as something in the ranger's voice sounds very familiar. "Yes I am young lady. The truth of the matter is that my mother pushed my sister further and further away when she was dating Ben, marrying Ben, and having a child. When we learned that they were both murdered and the child was born, we were trying to find the child for years. We never knew if the child was a boy or a girl or even alive. I have a feeling that the child is closer than we could have possibly realized". Hikari said to the white ranger

Mari looks at them as it is an eye opening to her. 'Could they be my biological aunt and uncle'? Mari though to herself. She notices the monster firing beams at the trees. She quickly turns around and deflects it. "Run NOW", Mari yells at them.

Satoshi and Hikari nods as they are running away.

The monster frowns as the white ranger is standing in its way of the trees. "You pathetic ranger, you are standing in my way of destroying this place". The monster said to Mari.

Mari is getting very angry like she is becoming aggressive. "How dare you... HOW DARE YOU! You dare to attack a special place and disrupting the environment here. I am not leaving and deserting the trees at this place especially when they honor my biological family and my ancestors". Mari yells at the monster.

The rangers gather around Mari as they are backing her up. The Spirit of Callum Yamada rises as he is standing by her. Satoshi and Kasumi turns around as they notice the same ghost. "She is the one, Satoshi". Hikari said to Satoshi. Satoshi nods as he looks at her.

A white aura is glowing around Mari as she has a wild smirk on her face. 'Mari, you have connected the dots with your biological family. Plus your biological family is closer than you thought as they are loyal just like you. You have earned your secondary powers'. Jarisida telepathically said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at her morphor. "Execute Now Secondary Power Go", Mari yells out loud as she goes into secondary mode.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Mari is standing in a blank space as the Knight Spirit Warrior and the Spirit Warriors Temple is in the background. The knight is with her like she has truly reunited with her. Mari has a white ranger suit. She has white colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. Her weapon is upgraded as she is holding powerful said her hands. "Neo Defenders White Ranger". Harry said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The Rangers nod as they see that Mari has gotten her secondary form. "Way to go Mari", Ash said to Mari as he is blushing.

The monster is stunned as the tables are turning in it. "What this can not be happening"?! The monster yells at them.

"It is happening slime face". Aiden yells back at the monster.

Mari is holding her sais as she glares at it. "You shall never harm this place that means so much to my biological family. Loyalty is about never leaving your friends for other desires. These trees are in honor of my biological family. Neo Defenders White", Mari yells as she powers up her weapon. She has the spirit of the knight with her as well. As she fires her powers at the monster, it lands dead on the monster.

The monster hisses out as it is getting destroyed. It blows up into a million pieces as it hits the ground. The rangers look at each other as they turn to Mari. "You did it Mari". Ash said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "Thanks guys", Mari said to them. She turns around and notice the three Sakura trees still standing. She looks at one of them in particular as it labels in the memory of Baby Billings. "They probably thought I also died sometime ago". Mari said to them.

Will looks at Mari as he is supporting her. "Maybe you need to talk to them to see if you are related to the people that stayed here during the battle". Will said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "I will definitely do that guys". Mari said to them. The Rangers teleports back to the cave as they are getting unexpected surprises.

Back at the Japanese Knight, Mari sighs as she is very nervous about meeting Hikari and Satoshi Yamada. "Excuse me, I need to talk to you about the mural". Mari said to them.

Hikari looks at Mari as she went towards her. "There is more to it than asking about the murals isn't it". Hikari said to Mari.

Mari looks at Hikari as she nods to her. "Yes, but how did you know"? Mari asks Hikari.

Hikari nods as she looks at Mari. "From the moment I first saw you with your family, you looked like my sister with a touch of Ben. When my husband and I saw the ghost of Callum, there is no doubt in our hearts that you are Kasumi and Ben's daughter". Kasumi said to Mari.

Mari nods as she looks at Kasumi. "Who would have thought that the Sakura trees will reunite me with my biological family. Although, it wouldn't hurt to have the DNA test done to confirm it". Mari said to the Hikari.

Hikari nods as Satoshi agrees with her. "I have to agree. No matter what the results say, you are family to us". Satoshi said to Mari. The three of them hugs as it is feels like a true blue reunion.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the Mari two parter chapter. Things has been crazy for me. November and December will be crazy from volunteering and other things going on, so updating may be irregular. Plus there are two upcoming stories that I am working on the prologues for.

Next Chapter: The Reunion Filled With Revelations Part 1


	48. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: The Reunion Filled With Revelations Part 1

Back at the castle, Zophicles frowns as the Rangers has been earning their secondary powers left and right. 'It won't be long until they will be learning about the powers of the wizards and fairies'. Zophicles thought to himself. He walks into Dr. Eelmore's Lab. "Those rangers are becoming thorns in my side that shouldn't be, Dr. Eelmore". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Zophicles as he nods to him. "They are very problematic Master Wizard Zophicles". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles gives an evil look to Dr. Eelmore. "Your so called monsters are not doing its job of eliminating the rangers. Before you know it, they will be learning about the Power of the Wizards and Fairies. That power can eliminate us including Xolicernic". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore frowns as he looks at Zophicles. "That will be a problem Master Wizard Zophicles". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles glares at the evil doctor. "If the rest of the monsters that you plan to send out against the Rangers fails, I will not have a problem with turning you back into that human that I found you in". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore. He leaves the lab as he has an evil grin on his face. Dr. Eelmore frowns as he realizes that he needs to produce results. He picks a monster from the monster chamber.

The monster comes out as it is ready to fight. "I want to destroy the Rangers". The monster said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at the monster. "Good, make sure you destroy those rangers". Dr. Eelmore said to the monster. The monster nods as it leaves the castle as it is building a plan to get to the Rangers.

That Monday morning, Aiden is at his locker as he is putting books into his locker. He can not help but overhearing a group of guys talking.

"Come on we should find a girl to get to. It is simple tell her that she is beautiful, date her, and then reveal to her that you don't really like her". A guy said to his friend.

Aiden frowns as he hears this. He walks over to them as he wants to put his two cents on the bad idea. "What are you guys up to anyways"? Aiden asks them.

The guys look at Aiden as they rolls their eyes at them. "It does not concern you Williams. Besides ever since Daniel lost his mind, we are completely lost with our him". A guy said to Aiden.

Aiden frowns as a guy spots a freshman girl. "Dude what about her, freshman girls are too easy and easy targets". Another guy said to his friend. Aiden looks at the girl as it is Mariah.

The guy looks at Mariah as he is intrigued by it. "The Myers girl, she is definitely a contender". The guy said to them.

Aiden looks at them as it rings bells for him. 'Myers, could it be'? Aiden thought to himself. He went passed them as he went towards Mariah.

The group of guys frown as Aiden is going up to her. "Let's pick some other girl", the another guy said to them. The guys nod as they look at a different girl.

"Besides Williams can't protect every girl from us", the guy said to them. The guys nod as one of them went to talk to a girl in the junior class.

Aiden went up to Mariah as he looks at her. "Hey Mariah", Aiden said to Mariah. He has a feeling within his heart that she is someone to him, but it is not romantic.

Mariah turns as she looks at Aiden. "Hey Aiden, what brings you to the freshman hallway. You are normally hanging with your friends around this time". Mariah said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at Mariah. "Yes, but is your last name Myers, by any chance"? Aiden asks Mariah.

Mariah looks at Auden with a skeptical expression on her face. "Umm yeah, why do you ask"? Mariah asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Mariah as he is getting a bit nervous. "I have a lot more questions to ask you, and this one will be extremely awkward for you. Did Louisa ever have a baby boy that was taken away from her after he was born"? Aiden asks Mariah.

Mariah is caught very off guard by the question. The bell rings as it time to get to class. "I got to go Aiden". Mariah said to Aiden. She walks away in a huge hurry.

Auden frowns as he shakes his head. 'Great I probably overwhelmed her now'. Aiden thought to himself as he goes to his homeroom.

Mariah gets to her homeroom as she is feeling overwhelmed. Her childhood is hard with many obstacles especially with her mom. 'How does he know my mom's name? Plus she always gotten a nightmare about a baby boy being taken away from her'. Mariah thought to herself.

Flashback

Seven year old Mariah wakes up in the middle of the night. She tipped toed to the kitchen to get some water to drink. As she tipped toed back to her room, she hears her mother's voice. "I want to hold my son. I want to hold my baby boy please", Louisa said as she is crying in her sleep.

End Flashback

Mariah sighs as she is wondering about it. "You ok Mariah", Verna said to Mariah. Mariah turns as she looks at Verna.

"Sort of, this sounds strange but an older guy came up to me and asked me questions about my last name and stuff about my mom". Mariah said to Verna.

Verna looks at Mariah as she is getting the idea who it is. "Let me guess, he has a black cladded outfit named Aiden right". Verna said to Mariah.

Mariah is surprised that her friend knows him. "Yeah how did you know"? Mariah asks Verna.

Verna nods to Mariah as she nods to her. "He is actually one of my friends. He is a good guy through and through unlike the rest of the ass jerking guys around school. You should talk to him about your childhood. Plus you should meet the rest of my friends". Verna said to Mariah.

Mariah nods as she thinks about it. "I will definitely think about it Verna". Mariah said to Verna. She is starting to realize that Aiden is a good guy.

As the bell rings, Mariah ponders more about Aiden. She went to her computer class. As the teacher gives them an assignment for a computer research project, Mariah's project instantly came to her. 'Maybe there is more to Aiden that I don't know'. Mariah thought to herself.

As the students got to work, Mariah went to a search engine. She types in Aiden Williams into the search engine. As the various matches comes up, one of the matches is an article about the Grand Adoption Day. She notices the group picture with Aiden and his parents along with seven other families. 'Did Aiden got adopted by another family, and my mom didn't know about it'? Mariah thought to herself. She has questions of her own as she has no idea that the truth will come out very soon.

At lunch, Verna notices that Mariah is not in the lunch room. The teens look at Verna. "You must be looking for someone Verna". Ash said to Verna.

Verna looks at Ash as the others nod in agreement. "Mariah, she is one of my friends". Verna said to them.

The teens look at Verna as this is new to them. "How well do you know her"? Kara asks Verna.

Verna looks at them as she gives them a look. "Really well actually, my parents are friends with her mom for years. So naturally, I grew up with Mariah and became friends since we were in pre school. Mariah and her mom has a great relationship, but her mom has her dark days and demons . She has been struggling with depression especially her husband Aiden Myers was murdered years ago". Verna said to them.

Will looks at Verna as it is something he can relate to. "She must have been through tough times". Will said to Verna.

Harry looks at them as it hits him. "Is it a big coincidence that you have the same name with him Aiden"? Harry asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at them as he shrugs to him. "I guess it is a coincidence". Aiden said to Harry.

Liz looks at them as she remembers about the articles. "Hey Mari, does the name Aiden Myers is on the list of people who were killed by that crazy doctor"? Liz asks Mari.

Mari look at the articles again. She spots the name in particular. "Yes, according to the articles, both Louisa and Aiden Myers were kidnapped but Aiden is the one that got murdered". Mari said to them.

Daniel looks at Aiden as he is supporting him. "Louisa could be your biological mother". Daniel said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he is processing the revelation. "When I got my research on them, Louisa gave birth to a baby girl nine months after her husband was killed. It maybe that Mariah and I are brother and sister". Aiden said to them.

Mel looks at Aiden as she nods to him. "It is a huge revelation for the both of you Aiden. Plus you two need to get together to talk about it". Mel said to Aiden.

Kiki nods as she looks at Aiden. "What ever happens, you still got us for open support". Kiki said to Aiden.

Aiden smiles as he looks at them. "Thanks you guys, I am going to talk to Mariah about this after school. I am honestly kind of nervous about asking her about the entire thing". Aiden said to them. The teens nod as they are giving him support.

After school, Mariah leaves school as she is walking through the park. She sighs as she has a lot of information that she printed off for her computer research project. 'I just need to talk to Aiden about this. If he is my biological brother, it would explain so much. If he is not, it would create a lot of heartbreak and disappointment. It is the last thing that we need'. Mariah thought to herself.

All the sudden, a monster and Rampigs are attacking. "It looks like I got lucky since you are all alone, Black Ranger". The monster said to Mariah.

Mariah looks at the monster as she gasps. She finds herself surrounded by the strange beings and the monster. What she does not know that the rangers will be coming very soon.

End Chapter

It has some backstory to Mariah. She will be discovering that Aiden is her biological full blooded brother. Will the rangers get to Mariah in time.

Next Chapter: The Reunion Filled With Revelations Part 2


	49. Chapter 49

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 49: The Reunion Filled With Revelations Part 2

Mariah looks at the monster and the strange foot soldiers. "You must obviously mistakenly for the wrong person". Mariah said to the monster. She is getting scared and nervous. She backs up as she is going to make a run for it.

The monster glares at the girl as it is eyeing her. "You are not going to get away from me that fast ranger. Rampigs get her". The monster said to the Rampigs.

The Rampigs are charging in towards Mariah. Mariah frowns as she is being chased. 'Oh man this is not what I had in mind'. Mariah thought to herself.

At the Cave, the teens are training as they get the alert. As they rush over to the monitors, Aiden sees that Mariah is in trouble. "Is that Mariah"? Verna asks them.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "We better go now". Aiden said to them. He rushes out from the cave. The others see this as they went with him.

Back at the park, Mariah is still being chased by the Rampigs and the monster. She is trying to get away from them. As she trips over a tree root, she falls to the ground. "You got no where to run now". The monster said to Mariah.

Mariah turns around as the monster is coming towards her. To her, all hope is feeing lost when all the sudden, she sees blues in different colors kicking and firing their side blasters.

"Leave her alone", the actual black ranger said to the monster.

The monster turns as it sees the Rangers. "What the, what kind of trickery is this"? The monster yells at them.

"It is not a trick. You made the mistake of messing with the wrong person". The black ranger said to the monster.

As the rangers got to work fighting the Rampigs, the black ranger got to Mariah. "Let me get you to safety Mariah", the black ranger said to Mariah.

Mariah is in shock as she looks at the black ranger. "Why does your voice sound so familiar to me"? Mariah asks the black ranger.

The black ranger looks at Mariah as it is a question that is hard to explain. "There is no time to explain", the black ranger said to Mariah.

As the black ranger and Mariah are making a run for it, the monster is getting annoyed that they are getting away. "Rampigs deal with the rangers. The black ranger is mine". The monster said to them.

Ash frowns as the monster is getting away. He grabs his morphor out. "Black heads up, the monster is coming towards you". Ash said to Aiden.

"Got it red", the black ranger said to the red ranger.

The black ranger and Mariah are running as the ranger is getting her to a safe place. Mariah looks at the ranger. "Why are you adamant about getting me to safety? In a way, you are being a big brother about it". Mariah asks the black ranger.

The black ranger looks at Mariah as he shrugs to her. "It is a duty that rangers has to protect others". The black ranger said to Mariah.

Mariah nods as she turns to him. "Is it like a special duty"? Mariah asks the black ranger.

The black ranger nods to Mariah. "Yeah it is", the black ranger said to Mariah.

Just as the two of them continue to run, the monster jumps right in front of them. "Thought you can get away from me, I don't think so", the monster said to them.

Mariah and the black ranger frowns as they are face to face with the monster. "Mariah, I want you to get to the safe place while I deal with this monster". The black ranger said to Mariah.

Mariah is in shock as she looks at the ranger. "How did you know my name"? Mariah asks the black ranger.

The black ranger looks at Mariah as he knows that she is his biological sister. "I will have a lot to explain to you. Plus our mother would want both of her children safe and sound, especially your older brother, now go". The black ranger said to Mariah. Mariah looks at the black ranger as she is confused. She takes off running away from the monster.

The monster glares at the black ranger. "You are going to pay for sending her away". The monster said to the black ranger.

The black ranger glares at the monster. "You made the mistake by attacking her". The black ranger said to the monster as they are fighting.

Mariah is running as she stops herself. She turns around as she notices the black ranger and monster fighting. She feels something within her heart like someone made a sacrifice out of love to protect her. 'He is fighting that monster all alone without his teammates, and for some reason he told me that her older brother would want her safe and sound. Could it be'? Mariah thought to herself. She is heading back as she getting his teammates to go help him.

Back in the other section of the park, the rangers are still fighting the last of the Rampigs. "Any ideas on how Aiden is"? The yellow ranger asks them. "I don't know", the green ranger asks them. "He probably needs us guys". The blue ranger said to them. "I have to agree". The white ranger said to them.

"Your teammate is fighting that thing alone". Mariah yells at them.

"Mariah what are you doing here"? The purple ranger asks Mariah.

Mariah looks at the purple ranger. "I couldn't go to a safe place knowing that your teammate is fighting that ugly monster all by himself". Mariah said to them.

"We better finish this". The crimson ranger said to them.

"I agree", the navy ranger said to them. The rangers quickly finish off the Rampigs and head over to the other scene.

Back in the other battle, Aiden is still putting up the fight against the monster. He is not having his head into the fight as he is thinking about Mariah and the woman just before he went with his friends.

Flashback

Aiden is out front of the school building he is waiting on his friends to meet him. A woman walks up to him. "Excuse me, I hate to bother you, but you remind me of my late husband. In fact, you look just like him when he was your age". The woman said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at the woman as something about her is very familiar to him. "Was he murdered years ago by that doctor"? Aiden asks the woman.

The woman is stunned as Aiden knew that. "Yes he murdered my husband for trying to escape with our baby boy that he took from us in that place". The woman said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at the woman as things are starting to click. "This is going to sound like a strange question, but was his name Aiden by any chance"? Aiden asks the woman.

The woman is in complete shock by it. "Yes, it was. It was my husband's dream to have a son named after him". The woman said to Aiden.

As Aiden is taking it all in, he is realizing that the woman is his biological mother and Mariah is his biological sister. "If you found your biological son, would you tell him that he was missed and truly loved"? Aiden asks the woman.

The woman nods to Aiden as she has tears in her eyes. "Yes I would in a heart beat. We tried to escape from that place and we had our baby boy with us. Even after he caught us and killed my husband, I longed wished to be free and reunited with my son. Even though my husband gave me a daughter through a miracle, it will be a miracle to be reunited with my son". The woman said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at the woman as his friends are calling out to him. "It was nice meeting you Louisa". Aiden said to Louisa. He went with his friends.

The woman named Louisa is in shock as some how Aiden knew her name. She notices Mariah coming towards her. "Mom, what's wrong"? Mariah asks her mom.

The woman looks at Mariah as she has tears in her eyes. "I think I just talked to your biological brother". The woman said to Mariah.

Mariah looks at her mom as it hits her. "Are you sure about this mom? I don't want you to give up your hopes on this". Mariah said to Louisa as she remembers what happened last time. She has a skeptical look on her face.

Louisa nods to her daughter as she is sure this time. "I am positive about this". Louisa said to Mariah.

End Flashback

Aiden is still putting up the fight against the monster. 'You have put all the evidence together, Aiden. It is time for the truth to come out. Admit it with love'. Jarisida telepathically said to Aiden.

The monster glares at Aiden as it is getting annoyed with him. "You pathetic ranger. You got in the way of getting that girl". The monster said to the black ranger as it fires its power at him.

As the power beam hits Aiden directly, Aiden is sent back flying to the ground. As he lands on the ground, the other rangers arrive at scene as they return fire on the monster.

"Black ranger", Mariah saidvto Aiden as she rushes over to him. She hold him up as she is upset that he is hurt.

Aiden looks up at Mariah as he is surprised that she came back. "Why did you come back? You should have been at a safe place". Aiden said to Mariah.

Mariah looks at Aiden as she shakes her head. "I couldn't with myself knowing that you were fighting that monster on your own and your teammates were not by your side like a second family should. Plus, I do care and love you in a family way like you are my older brother that protects me from those that wants to hurt me". Mariah said to Aiden.

As Aiden hears this, he is getting stronger

The monster frowns as it sees this. Plus it notices the girl coming back with the other rangers. "So you decided to come back. You shall be destroyed right in front of the Rangers". The monster said to them. It sends another power beam at Mariah.

Aiden frowns as he is getting very angry. "You shall NEVER HARM MY BIOLOGICAL SISTER". Aiden yells out loud. A black aura covers Aiden as he cuts the power beam away from her.

The monster is taken back greatly as it failed to hit Mariah. "What you", the monster yells at the black ranger.

Aiden turns as he glares at the monster. "People did things out of love to protect them. Love does conquer all and brings people together. Execute Now Secondary Power Go", Aiden yells out loud as he is gaining his secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Aiden is standing in a blank space as the Cheetah Beast Spirit and the other beast spirits are in the background. The cheetah is with him like he has truly reunited with him. Mari has a white ranger suit. He has white colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. His weapon is upgraded as he is holding powerful said his hands. "Neo Defenders Black Ranger". Aiden said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as Aiden gotten his secondary form and powers. "He must have figured out on his own that Mariah is his biological sister". The navy ranger said to them. "I have to agree, and he is one of the brains on the team". The crimson ranger said to them.

The monster glares at the black ranger even more. "You dare to stand up to me". The monster yells at the black ranger.

The black ranger glares at the monster as he is powering up his weapon. "You are the one that dares to harm my family and me. It is an unforgivable act". The black ranger yells at the monster. As he finishes off the monster, the monster blows up into a million pieces.

The rangers look at Mariah as she saw the rest of the battle. "I promise I will never say who you really are. I understand that you guys have an important job to save the world". Mariah said to them. She leaves from the park. The rangers look at each other as they shrug. They teleport back to the Cave.

A couple of days later, Aiden meets up with Mariah as Louisa is with her. "You brought your mom with you". Aiden said to Mariah.

Mariah nods as she looks at Aiden. "I did". Mariah said to Aiden. She turns to her mom. She has a smile on her face.

Louisa looks at Aiden as she smiles to him. "I have a feeling that you are my long lost son. It wouldn't hurt to have the DNA test to confirm it. After so many years, I have always wondered what happened to you after that horrible man separated us again after he caught us. I hope you can forgive me". Louisa said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at Louisa as he nods to her. "I finally understand what my dreams are truly about. It turns out it was a repressed memory and the only memory that I have you and my biological father. I never realized that you gotten pregnant again with Mariah shortly after. I am thankful that the twisted doctor never gotten his hands on her". Aiden said to Louisa. As the three of them hugs, Aiden feels like a void that was in his heart is truly been filled by the reunion that he never had the intention for.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the Aiden focus chapter. Plus things will be even more crazier for this team of rangers. The next chapter will be another dual focus chapter.

Next Chapter: Reunion of New Relation Discoveries Part 1


	50. Chapter 50

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 50: Reunion of New Relation Discoveries Part 1

Back at the Evil Castle, Dr. Eelmore frowns as he is running into a monster problem. He is wondering what kind of monster to send against the Rangers. He notices a couple of monsters in particular. 'Perhaps combining this two monsters will make things even more troublesome'. Dr. Eelmore thought to himself. As he creates the monster, it is a mutant hybrid monster between a vampire and a fairy. "I am ready for your command. Call me, Desprio". The monster called Desprio said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at the creation. "Of course, attack and destroy the rangers". Dr. Eelmore said to Desprio. Desprio nods as it takes off.

In the main room, Zophicles frowns as he is looking on the monitors. 'There has got to be something that peaks my interest'. Zophicles thought to himself. As he looks on the monitors, he scrolls to the city of Middleton. As he didn't see anything in particular, he scrolls over to a different town entirely. 'Perhaps there is something in that human town after all'. Zophicles thought to himself as he plans to investigate it further.

That night at Liz Lewis's house, Liz is in the living room as she recently gotten her ancestry DNA test done. She is sitting next to her mom. "Mom can I ask you something"? Liz asks her mom.

Her mom named Grace looks at her daughter. "Sure sweetie, I take it you gotten your ancestry DNA results back". Grace said to Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Grace. "Yeah according to this, I got matched to someone named Eric Lewis. Is that a family member that we have or something. Plus I got matched to my friend Will Manning as well. Liz asks Grace.

Grace looks at her daughter as her face went pale by the name. "Sweetie, that is someone you have to talk to your father about. Plus isn't Will one of your friends"? Grace asks Liz.

Liz has a perplexed expression on her face. "Yeah Will is one of my do I have to talk to dad about Eric Lewis"? Liz asks Grace. She has no idea what she is about to learn.

Grace sighs as she looks at Liz. "The relationship between your father and Eric is a very complex and complicated. They are brothers and they had a falling out 20 years ago. Why did you bring Eric up all the sudden"? Grace asks Liz.

Liz looks at her mom as she holding the results. "According to this, I am 50% matched to him DNA wise". Liz said to Grace.

Grace looks at Liz as this is a huge surprise to her. "Can I see that"? Grace asks Liz. She is never realizes that Liz is biologically related to her brother in law.

Liz nods as she hands the results to her Mom. "Yeah, mom, what's going on"? Liz asks Grace. She has no idea what's going on.

Grace looks at her daughter as she nods to her. "I have to make a phone call to your father". Grace said to Liz.

Liz nods as she watches her mom making the call. 'I wonder what my dad has against his own brother. Come to think of it, dad and I don't see eye to eye on things and argue over the smallest things. Does my dad see his brother in me or something'? Liz thought to herself as she goes up to her room.

At another residence, Ms. Chapman is grading papers as she sighs to herself. She wants all of her students to succeed in her class, but there are those select few that chose not to do the work in her class.

Ms. Chapman hears the door bell going off. She is puzzled as she does not rarely get people coming over unannounced. She went to the door as it is an older woman who is the splitting image of herself. "Mother, you always call ahead that I will know that you are coming over". Ms. Chapman said to the woman who is her mother.

The older woman nods as she looks at her daughter. "Yes dear, but I have something that needs to be discussed with most importance". The woman said to Ms. Chapman.

Ms. Chapman looks at her mother as she does not have much of a choice on the matter. "Please come on in Mother, do you want some tea or coffee", Ms. Chapman said to her mother as they went to the living room.

The woman looks at Ms. Chapman shakes her head as she went to sit on the couch. "Actually, I may need something a bit stronger than that. It is about your father". The woman said to Ms. Chapman.

Ms. Chapman sighs as when ever her mother brings up her father, things tends to get more tense between them. "What else about dad that you are about to tell me? Besides you are the one that bans me from seeing him or talk to him". Ms. Chapman said to her mother.

The woman nods as she looks at her daughter. "It seems that your father has more illegitimate children than I thought, and they both attend the school and in your class. You are to not have anything to do with them regardless of the status of your relationship with them". The woman said to Ms. Chapman.

Ms. Chapman is stunned as she looks at her mother. "Mother you can't be serious. I am their teacher. I can't just ignore them because of dad's martial affairs. This also effects them don't you realize that". Ms. Chapman said to her mother.

The woman looks at her daughter like she does not care what she said. "Those illegitimate children can't get to the family money. Besides you are not to have to anything to do with Will Manning and Liz Lewis until the end of the year. After that, they mean nothing to you". The woman said to Ms. Chapman.

Ms. Chapman frowns as she glares at her mother. "They will always mean something to me mother. Plus isn't dad's last name Lewis"? Ms. Chapman asks her mother.

"Yes his last name is Lewis. The girl is your half sister and nothing more". The mother said to Ms. Chapman as she leaves the house.

Ms. Chapman sighs as she sits on the couch. 'How am I going to tell them that they are my half siblings'? Ms. Chapman thought to herself as she grabs some strong coffee as tries to forget the horrible visit from her mother.

At the Manning residence, Will is also looking at his family ancestry DNA results. His brother got it tested for him. As he is looking at the results and the book that he gotten last week. 'Could it be really true? I am related to Liz? Plus who is Eric Lewis anyways'. Will thought to himself. He feels a bit lost as the information that he just learned is hitting him hard. He hears a knock on the door to his room.

"Will, you have a friend here to see you". His mother said to Will.

Will looks at his mom as he is wondering who it is. He went to the living room as he sees Ash. "Hey Ash", Will said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at him. "Hey Will, I need your help on this". Ash said to Will as he is holding his homework for Chemistry class.

"Sure", Will said to Ash. He has a light smile on his face as it is someone to talk to about it.

In Will's room, as the two are trying to work on the chemistry assignment, Ash notices that something is weighing on Will's mind. "Will what's really going on? You normally get focused on school work, but you are distracted by something". Ash said to Will.

Will nods as he looks at Ash. "You really figured me out Ash. You found out that Kara is your twin sister that was separated at babies and separated even more when you were both adopted". Will said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Will. "Yeah It was a huge change in my life. Did you find out something huge that you just don't know what to think"? Ash asks Will.

Will nods as he looks at Ash. "Yeah I never thought that this is possible, and I never thought that I would have someone on the team who is biologically related to me". Will said to Ash.

Ash is stunned as he looks at Will. "Woah are you sure about this"? Ash asks Will. He is not sure what to think.

Will nods as he looks at Ash. "According to my ancestry DNA results, my DNA got matched to Liz Lewis". Will said to Ash.

Ash is surprised by the news. "Your DNA got matched to Liz. This is a huge surprise, but that means you two are half siblings". Ash said to Will.

Will nods as he looks at Ash. "Yeah according to this, I am also matched to someone named Eric Lewis. I do not know how to tell her without freaking her out. Plus it also explains how we both have ranger ancestors that dealt with the supernatural". Will said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Will. "Yeah that does explain things. You should talk to Liz about it especially about Eric Lewis". Ash said to Will.

Will nods as it is new information that he never knew about. "I will definitely do that Ash". Will said to Ash.

As they continued their work, it weighted on Will's mind even more. He has no idea how deep it is going to be.

The next day at school, school is letting out for the day. Liz sighs as she learned that her dad will be coming into town. "Hey Liz what's wrong"? Mari asks Liz.

Liz looks at Mari as she nods to her. "My Dad will be at home tonight". Liz said to Mari. She looks like she is not looking forward to it.

Mari has a brow raised by it. "You sound like you are not looking forward to it, Liz". Mari said to Liz.

Kiki nods as she is with them. "Yeah you are normally a bubbly girl, but your frown expression is kind of taking over things". Kiki said to Liz.

Liz sighs as she looks at Kiki. "Your right Kiki, it all started last night when I was looking over my ancestry DNA results. When I told my mom that my DNA got matched to a man named Eric Lewis, her face dropped like she knew the man". Liz said to them.

Kara looks at Liz as she nods to her. "Does she know the man or what"? Kara asks Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Kara. "Yeah apparently he is my dad's brother. My dad has not spoken to him in about 20 years. Plus sometimes when my dad is over, we usually argue over the smallest thing". Liz said to them.

Mel winces as she looks at Liz. "That must be hard to deal with Liz". Mel said to Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I just don't understand him sometimes". Liz said to them.

Verna looks at Liz as she is detecting more than she is telling them. "Why is there more to the story than you are telling us"? Verna asks Liz.

Liz sighs as she looks at them. "Well, I get matched DNA wise to someone on the team. I just don't know how to tell him". Liz said to them.

The girls are intrigued by it. "Wait like you and one of the guys are related biologically". Kiki said to Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I don't know how to tell him and how he is going to react to it. I never knew about it until the DNA result match though. I mean I should feel protective of him, but it just haven't happened yet". Liz said to them.

The girls look at each other as they look at Liz. "You should let it happen on its own but not force it". Mari said to Liz.

Kara nods in agreement with Mari. "Yeah girl, plus you should talk to the guy on the team. I mean it would be pretty weird if it was Aiden that is biologically related to you". Kara said to Liz.

Liz looks at Kara as she is blushing about it. "It is not Aiden, Kara". Liz said to Kara. She is silently thankful that it is not Aiden.

Verna looks at the expression on Liz's face. "That blush could mean that you have a crush on Aiden. What's stopping you from telling him". Verna asks Liz.

Liz looks at Verna as she is embarrassed about it. "That is one of the things I don't know how to approach about the matters of the heart because my dad chose his career over his family". Liz said to Verna.

The girls look at each other as they look at Liz. "Liz just because your dad is rarely around to talk to you about this things, it can't stop you from doing it. Sometimes, you need to make a bold and confident statement about it". Verna said to Liz.

Liz nods as the guys are meeting up with them. They are standing outside of the school and about to go to the cave for training.

"Elizabeth", a man named Edmund said to Elizabeth. He is standing outside of his car and ready to go.

"Dad", Liz said to Edmund as she is surprised to see him.

"I came to pick you up from school. We have a lot to talk about". Edmund said to Liz.

Just as the guys are about to say something, Rampigs and Desprio are attacking the town. "Sorry father, but we got to go", Liz said to him.

As the teens takes off, another man spots his brother Edmund. "Edmund what are you doing here? The last time we talked was 20 years ago". The man named Eric said to Edmund.

Edmund frowns as he looks at Eric. "Yes, the truth has to come out sooner or later because my wife and I have been raising your daughter for the past 17 years. Plus you even have a son as well. Cheating on my first love is one thing but not being in your biological daughter and son is another thing entirely". Edmund said to Eric.

Eric is stunned as he looks at his brother. Plus Ms. Chapman comes out as she sees them. Dad is that you and Uncle Edmund, what are you doing here"? Ms. Chapman said to Eric and Edmund.

Eric turns as he sees his daughter. Edmund looks at his long estranged niece. "The truth has to come out". Edmund said to them. As the three adults look at each other, things are going to be harder to explain.

End Chapter

Yeah things are getting interesting with this reunion. Will the rangers defeat Desprio? Plus will Liz and Will admit about being siblings to each other.

Next Chapter Reunion of New Relation Discoveries Part 2


	51. Chapter 51

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 51: Reunion of New Relation Discoveries Part 2

At the park, the teens are face to face with Desprio. They see the Rampigs thats with it. "I have never seen anything so ugly in my life". Kara said to them.

Aiden nods in agreement with Kara. "Yeah there are certain things that does work well when smashed up, but this is one of those times it does not look good at all". Aiden said to them.

Ash nods as he grabs his morphor out as the rest of the teens follow suit. Exactly that or they really are lacking inspiration to make a monster". Ash said to them.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger from.

Desprio looks at the newly morphed teens. "Go my Rampigs and destroy them, leave the brother and sister for me to fight and destroy". Desprio said to the Rampigs.

The rangers are confused by what Desprio just said. "Did the freakacreepy said the brother and sister"? Kiki asks them as she is wondering if she heard it right.

Verna looks at the orange ranger. "You heard it right". Verna said to Kiki as she is just as perplexed.

Harry frowns as he looks at them. "That thing must mean Ash and Kara and Daniel and Mel". Harry said to them.

The rangers nod as they plan to protect Ash, Kara, Daniel, and Mel from Desprio. However Desprio is completely ignoring the four like it is after someone else entirely. "Ok either that thing knows something that we don't know or it has a different mind set who are brother and sister". Daniel said to them.

Ash frowns as he looks at Daniel. "It is possible that it could be the first one Daniel". Ash said to Daniel.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "Ash might be right guys. We need to see who that thing is after". Kara said to them.

In another group, it is Will, Aiden, Harry, Mari, Liz, Kiki, and Verna. They are dealing with the Rampigs. They notice that Desprio is heading their way. "Ok the fairy/vampire is heading this way". Harry said to them.

"Give me the brother and sister", Desprio said to them. It fires beams at them.

The rangers dodges it as they look at the monster. "The only brothers and sisters on this team are them and you won't get your nasty claws on them". Harry said to Desprio as he fires his weapon.

Mari dodged the beams as kicks down a Rampig. "Is that thing delusional or something"? Mari asks them.

Aiden looks at Mari as he nod to her. "In the simple of words, yes", Aiden

Desprio frowns as it glares at the green ranger. It absorbs the blows from the weapon, and it fires its own beam back at him. "Yet they are not the brother and sister that I want to end". Desprio said to Harry.

The beam lands on Harry as he takes a stumble back to the ground. "Are you ok"? Aiden asks Harry as he help him up. Harry nods as he looks at Aiden. "Yeah", Harry said to Aiden.

Verna glares at Desprio as she is getting angry. "You will pay for that creep". Verna said to Desprio. She has her fire as she goes in to attack Desprio.

Desprio absorbs the incoming fire with its hands. It looks at the purple ranger as she is by herself. It sends the fire back at her with additional power on her.

Verna gets hit as she takes the blow. She lands on the ground hard as she hisses in pain. "Verna", Kiki yells to Verna.

Desprio notices the orange ranger going to Verna. It fires more beams at her. "Take that ranger", Desprio said to Kiki. Kiki gets hit as she is sent back flying to the ground. She is also hissing in pain. All the sudden however, she is feeling a bit worse for unknown reasons.

Will and Liz rush over to Kiki as the others follow suit. "Kiki what's wrong"? Liz asks Kiki as she has that big sister expression on her face. "I do not know. It feels like someone needs me, but it is not Wes". Kiki said to Liz.

Desprio looks at the rangers as it spots Will and Liz. "Finally the brother and sister are together ready to be defeated". Desprio said as it is referring to the blue and yellow Rangers.

Will and Liz are confused as they glare at Desprio. "What are you talking about"? Will asks Desprio as he is holding his weapon.

Desprio laughs at them as it fires beams at them. "It is a wonder how the two of you have similar traits and has an ancestry deep with the slayers. At the same time, you two are products of marital affairs". Desprio said to them. It fires beams at them.

Will and Liz gets hit directly as they went back flying. "Wait what"? Will asks Desprio. "That is something that you should never know at all. It is something that we should have discovered on our own". Liz yells at Desprio.

Desprio continues to fire its beam at them. The rangers frown as they are making a shield to protect them. "Guys do what you need to do to talk it out while we cover you". Ash said to them.

Will look at Liz as he is confused by it. "Is it true that we are brother and sister Liz? I gotten the ancestry DNA back saying that I got matched to an Eric Lewis and you. Is it right though"? Will asks Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Will. "Yes it is right Will. My results also got matched to him and you. Plus we also have the book on the Brotherhood of Slayers. We both have ancestry to a slayer as well. We are half brother and sister". Liz said to Will.

Will looks at Liz as he has tears building in his eyes. "Umm guys the shield can't last forever and a day here". Verna said to them.

"You two not only Rangers you got reunited as brother and sister. Your secondary powers are truly earned'". Jarsidia said to them as she appears physically to Liz and vanishes again.

"Bye bye shield hello blue and yellow Rangers", Desprio said to them as it fires a beam at them.

The beam is fired at them again. However another shield protects them. It is done by the blue and yellow Rangers as they are protecting their friends. "My ranger ancestor is from Monster Hunters and ended supernatural being like you". Will said to Desprio.

"My ranger ancestor maybe from Star Legends, but she has ties to the slayer ancestry as well". Liz said to Desprio.

"They protected us from you, but now we are protecting them just like our slayer ranger ancestors did". Will and Liz said in unison.

The ghost of Sylvie and Drew appears in the battle as they nod to them. "They know what to do Rangers". Drew said to them. "That's right, the soul of a slayer never gives up". Sylvie said to them.

"Execute Now Secondary Power Go", Will and Liz said in unison as they are morphing into their secondary powers.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Will is standing in a blank space as the slayers are around him as the full moon is in the background. The slayers are with him like he has truly reunited with him. Will has a blue ranger suit with some purple in it. He has blue colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. His weapon is upgraded as he is holding powerful said his hands. "Neo Defenders Blue Ranger". Will said as he is in his pose.

Liz is standing in a blank space as the legends of the Stars are showering on her. Plus other Star Legends are with her. The Star Legend of Monster Hunters is with her like she has truly reunited with her. Liz has a yellow ranger suit with a touch of green in it. She has a yellow colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. Her weapon is upgraded as she is holding powerful weapon in her hands. "Neo Defenders Yellow Ranger". Liz said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe by it. "Woah Will and Liz got their secondary powers together". Kiki said to them as she is struggling to stand up.

"Yeah that mixed up vampire fairy is history on both sides". Verna said to them.

Desprio frowns as it looks at them. "What no this can't be on how it ends". Desprio yells at them.

Will and Liz glares at the monster as they are holding their weapons. "You tried to harm us, and now we shall end you together", Will and Liz said in unison.

"Neo Defender Blue Fire", Will said out loud.

"Neo Defender Yellow Fire", Liz said out loud.

Blue and yellow beams are fired as they have Star Legends and Monster Hunters within the beams. It lands at Desprio directly in the chest. Desprio is destroyed as it turns to ash.

The rangers look at each other as they went to Will and Liz. Verna is supporting Kiki as she is in pain. "You guys did it". Mel said to them. "Yeah you two really knock it to that creep". Kara said to them.

Will nods as he looks at them. "Thanks guys, it is time that we both get some answers about our biological father and mothers. I have a half sister on the team, and I never knew it until now". Will said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah what's surprising to me is that I have a half brother on the team, and I never knew it until now". Liz said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Liz and Will explained to Rory about the battle as Melissa got Kiki to the med bay. As they look at Kiki as she is resting in bed. "How is she though"? Liz asks them.

Melissa looks at them as she is confused about it. "She will be ok Rangers. However what is this about her feeling bad but it is not for Wes"? Melissa asks them.

The teens look at Melissa as they are confused by it. "We don't know Melissa. She gotten hurt and then she felt worse. She said that someone needed her, but it wasn't Wes". Ash said to Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she is stumped on it. "Rory and I will investigate into it. All of you should head home". Melissa said to them.

The teens nod to Melissa as they look at a sleeping Kiki. Daniel sighs as he cannot leave her. "I want to stay until she wakes up". Daniel said to Melissa.

The teens look at Daniel as this is a surprise. "Is there something you want to tell us"? Ash asks Daniel.

Daniel is blushing as he looks at them. "I have no comment at this time". Daniel said to them. The teens look at each other as they shake their heads to him.

That evening at the Lewis Residence, Eric is at the house as he, Ms. Chapman, and Edmund are there. Liz invited Will to her house for dinner that night as they shared with them about their ancestry DNA results.

Eric sighs as he looks at them. "The both of you should learn the truth. After six years of marriage to Gloria Chapman, I was not happy in the marriage to her. I did after all stole her from my brother. I stayed in the marriage for Emily, your teacher. When Emily was about to graduate from high school, I knew that she would not be around as much when she got into college, so I started to have marital affairs with other women. I did the best I could to hide them, but Gloria found out about each one including the illegitimate children I had with them. I met both of your mothers about 18 years ago. I never thought I had a chivalrous side, but it turns out that I did. The night I met your mom, Will. She was trying to escape from an abusive relationship. Her name was Angela. I defended her from him. I eventually helped her getting back on her feet and gotten an accounting job. You look just like me, but you have Angela's eyes". Eric said to Will.

Will nods as he learns about his biological mother. "Did Angela have any brothers or sisters that she told you about"? Will asks Eric.

Eric shakes his head to Will. "No she didn't Will. She never talked about her family with me". Eric said to Will. Will nods as he looks at him.

Eric turns as he looks at Liz. "You look just like your biological mother, but you have my eyes. I met her around the same time as Angela. She was a nurse in the pediatric at the hospital in town. She had this bubbly and fiery spirit about her. Her name was Lucy. When we were together, she challenged me on everything. It was like she had this competitive fight in her. She let nothing get in her way, and yet she was very kind to others especially with kids". Eric said to Liz.

Liz nods as she wants to know something as well. "Did she have any siblings or talked about her family with you"? Liz asks Eric.

Eric nods as he looks at Liz. "Yeah she did talk about them. Her family is actually originally from Norland with relatives in Angel Grove and Mystic Hallows".

Emily looks at Eric as she wants to know more. "When did my mom found out about their mothers"? Emily asks Eric.

Eric sighs as he looks at them as it is the hardest thing he has to tell them. "Your mother found out about them about 16 almost 17 years ago. I gotten home to discover that they left notes for me to never contact them again. I confronted Gloria about it. She told me that they had the right to know that I was a married man and had no business ruining our marriage. She told me that they found out that they were pregnant and told them to get them aborted. I was angry at your mother. I told her that I will file for divorce. She told me that go ahead with the divorce and said that she will ban you from contacting me and your uncle. I did not know that both of your mothers were kidnapped by that heinous doctor. I spent the years trying to find them. Either they are alive and don't want to be found by me or they passed away some time ago". Eric said to them.

Will and Liz looks at Eric as they nod to him. "I would like to have a relationship with you". Liz said to Eric.

Will nods in agreement with Liz. "I have been wondering about my birth parents, and yet I got more than I expected. I got two half sisters and you as well". Will said to Eric. Eric nods as he looks at his two youngest children. He hugs them for the first time.

End Chapter

Yeah Will and Liz earned their secondary powers and learned more about their biological mothers. Plus why did Kiki felt bad even though it wasn't because for Wes.

Next Chapter: Reunion of the Healing Hearts Part 1


	52. Chapter 52

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 52: Reunion of the Healing Hearts Part 1

At the Cave, Rory and Melissa are looking over the battle footage of the most recent ranger battle. They look at Kiki in particular as she got hurt by Desprio. "It is like she felt even worse after she got hit by Desprio". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "Yeah but it wasn't for Wes. It is stumping me Melissa. Maybe we should look at it with fresh eyes and air". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods in agreement with Rory. "Yeah we should start again tomorrow". Melissa said to Rory.

Just as they are about to leave, a strange message appears on the monitors. "Is that a prophecy"? Rory asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory with a knowing look on her face. "Why yes it is, and it needs to be translated into English". Melissa said to Rory. She has an annoyed expression on her face.

Rory looks at the prophecy that appeared on the screen. "If we are going to stay up all night, we better put some coffee on and call Lina and Quentin". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods she looks at the prophecy that appeared on the screen. "Right", Melissa said to Rory.

' _Come un'amicizia è stata fatta molto tempo fa_

 _Tra un mago e uno reale_

 _La conoscenza è condivisa sulla Triade originale_

 _Mentre cresceva la preoccupazione per i malvagi_

 _Viene presa una decisione per proteggere il Royal Trio_

 _The Royal One ricorda la Triade originale_

 _Il maestoso venne dall'Ametista_

 _Il forte veniva dall'Onyx Griffin_

 _La leadership è arrivata dal Ruby Dragon._

 _Così nasce il Pendente del Trio Reale_

 _E anche il Prescelto del Pendente è scelto_

 _A causa di questa decisione indietro nel tempo_

 _I poteri del Royal Trio sono tenuti per difendersi_

 _Il guardiano discendente di Ruby Dragon ha un dovere arcaico_

 _Per preservare questi poteri del Goniometro della Fata_

 _Quando verrà il momento e il male prevarrà_

 _E avere la mano sul potere del trio_

 _Il tutore discendente entrerà nel potere_

 _Il trio reale verrà in aiuto del guardiano_

 _Mostreranno le loro qualità al guardiano_

 _Così come per il guardiano per passare loro quei poteri'_

Melissa and Rory look at each other as certain key words has them puzzled. "Does Wes's team has anything to do with the Royal Trio"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory shakes his head to Melissa. "I don't think so Melissa. Although, it does talk Lina as she is the descendant of the Amethyst Angel Zoe Beckett Sheppard, and we didn't came across the Descendant of the Onyx Griffin Andy Blackburn. It does talk about Kiki though since she is the Descendant of the Ruby Dragon, Daphne Donaldson Sanchez". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah that's true, could it be that there is another ranger team out there that we are not aware of just yet"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as he nods to her. "It is a possible that there is. It is possible that Kiki could be in serious danger. It could explain why she felt bad". Rory said to Melissa. Melissa nods as they continue to work.

At the Evil Castle, Xolicernic is watching the footage of the most recent ranger battle. He looks at the orange and purple Rangers in particular as his interest are growing. "The purple and orange rangers are the ones that I want here. Plus it is only a matter of time when I capture them both". Xolicernic said to himself. He has some devices ready as he is coming up with plans to capture them.

Dr. Eelmore walk in the room as he notices Xolicernic working. "I take it that you are working on something". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the twisted doctor. "Yes do you need something"? Xolicernic asks Dr. Eelmore as he is trying to finish the devices.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Xolicernic as he nods to him. "It is like I am on a monster block. Plus I am getting the feeling that you have something in mind for the purple ranger in particular". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Dr. Eelmore as he thinks of something. "Isn't the red, pink, crimson, and navy twins and has the powers of fire, ice, hip hop music, and a dinosaur of some sort"? Xolicernic asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Xolicernic as it hits him. "Why yes they are. Where are you going with this"? Dr. Eelmore asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Dr. Eelmore as he has an evil grin on his face. "Fire and ice have their own weakness. We should have some sort of steel and water monsters I presume". Xolicernic said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at Xolicernic as it hits him. "Yes I will defiantly look into them. Thanks". Dr. Eelmore said to Xolicernic as he leaves the room.

Dr. Eelmore went to the monster chamber as he sees all sorts of monsters waiting to be used. As he notices a steel monster and a water monster, Dr. Eelmore brings them out of the chamber. "I want the two of you to destroy the Rangers starting with the red, pink, crimson, and Navy". Dr. Eelmore said to the two monsters. The two monsters nod as they leave the Evil Castle.

At the Walker Residence, Daniel Walker is looking at the Healing Hearts Webpage as he is contemplating about something. As he prints off an application to search for biological parents that were victims of Dr.

Collins. He is not sure what kind of reaction the others will have on it.

A knock is on Daniel's door. Daniel hears the knock. "Come in", Daniel said to the person knocking.

The door opens to be Ash as he looks at him. "Mom and Dad wants us downstairs. They have some news, and Kara and her hers and Mel and her dad are also here as well". Ash said to him.

Daniel looks at Ash as he is confused by it. "Ok", Daniel said to Ash. He leaves his room as he notices Mel and her dad in the living room. "Mom, Dad what's going on"? Daniel asks them.

Mr. and Mrs. Walker looks at Daniel and Ash as they are standing up. Kara and Mel are sitting down for this. "Boys, you need to sit down for this". Mrs. Walker said to them.

Ash looks at them as he notices his teammates and friends sitting down for it. "What's going on"? Ash asks them. Ash and Daniel sits down as they look at them.

"Are you boys familiar with the Healing Hearts Foundation"? Ms. Walker asks them.

"Yeah they have that big block party every year why"? Daniel asks them.

Mr. Walker looks at them as he pulls out a letter. "A private investigator informed them that you four were adopted by us and wants you four to go to your biological parents". Mr. Walker said to them.

"WHAT", the teens said in unison as they are in complete shock.

"Hold on though, is this private investigator a woman that might be off her psychotic medication"? Mel asks them.

"Yes how did you know"? Mr. Oliver asks Mel.

Mel looks at her dad as she nods to him. "Daniel and I saw her arguing with two men about a paternity result. She told them to take responsibility and raise your son and daughter. Apparently her daughter is on her death bed. Apparently they both had an affair with the daughter. She said to take responsibility or she hands the files to their wives". Mel said to them.

The adults look at them as they are stunned by it. "This woman is not in her right mind. Under no circumstances you are to go near the woman". Mrs. Molens said to them.

Kara frowns as she looks at her mom. "You are really freaking us out mom. What's going on"? Kara asks her mom.

The adults look at the four teenagers. "The woman is intending to bring the Eight back to your biological parents. She was employed with Healing Hearts for 16 years, but she was fired for her erratic behavior and harassment on adoptive parents. She even tried to attempt kidnap a child years ago in Majestic Hills about 5 years ago". Mrs. Walker said to them.

Ash looks at them as he is thinking about the child. "What became of the child"? Ash asks them.

Mr. Walker looks at Ash as he nods to him. "Word is that the child took off when the off duty officer arrested the woman. He couldn't find the child to get her statement. The woman was slapped with two year probation for a simple assault". Mr. Walker said to them.

Daniel frowns as he looks at them. "This woman could be dangerous". Daniel said to them.

The adults nod as they look at them. "Yes just be on guard". Mrs. Walker said to them. The four of them nod as similar conversations are going on in the other homes.

Meanwhile at the Healing Hearts Foundation Headquarters, Lucy and Johnathan Childs are facing a dilemma. "We can't have another scandal on our hands Lucy. Ms. Singleton intentionally kidnap a child to bring to her biological mother. However, it was the half brother of a deceased man who was trying to find the girl to take in". Johnathan said to Lucy.

Lucy nods as she looks at her husband. "I know Johnathan. It was Ms. Singleton's daughter Rachel that was freed by the seven year old girl who was held captive in that place. She placed her twins for adoption on her own accord. Now she is on her deathbed. Her dying wish is to meet her twins and get reunited with the girl that freed her. I have already contacted the eight families that adopted the eight babies used as lab rats and warn them. We should at least find the twins for Rachel's sake not her mother's". Lucy said to Jonathan.

Johnathan looks at Lucy as he sighs to her. "Alright, but we need to have strong security presence. I have contacted the same girl that freed Rachel long ago and agreed to meet with us". Johnathan said to Lucy.

The next day, the teens and their mentors are at the park as they are having a picnic. As they look around, they notice some police presence at the park. "Isn't Kiki suppose to meet us here"? Verna asks them.

Liz nods as she notices the expression on Daniel's face as he is trying to find her. "Yeah although why are there so many police officers here today? Is there a special event going on"? Liz asks them. She turns to Daniel. "Can you be more patient? Kiki is going to show". Liz said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Liz as he is trying to hide his blushing. "Yeah I, I just want to make sure certain person will not show up". Daniel said to them.

Mari looks at Daniel as she is skeptical about it. "A certain person like an ex girlfriend"? Mari asks Daniel.

Daniel gives a look at Mari as he shakes his head. "No our folks told us about this woman who is out to find us to bring back to our biological parents". Daniel said to them.

The teens look at each other as they got the talk last night. "Yeah my parents told me about her. They want us to be safe". Will said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "To think that the woman used to work for Healing Hearts Foundation". Aiden said to them.

The teens look at Aiden as they are surprised by it. "You mean that Foundation that reunites adopted children with their birth parents". Harry said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Yeah that is the one". Ash said to them. He notices Kiki arriving as she sits with them. "Hey Kiks, how are you feeling"? Ash asks Kiki.

The teens and the mentors look at Kiki. Kiki has her usual smile on her face. "I feel like a new woman. Although, I am still racking my head on who needed me though". Kiki said to them.

Melissa and Rory are looking at Kiki. "Are you sure it is not Wes"? Melissa asks Kiki. Rory nods as he looks at her.

Kiki looks at them as she shakes her head to them. "I am positive that it wasn't Wes that needed me. Plus Verna's eyes are bright orange like my ranger suit". Kiki said to them. Verna nods as she confirms it.

Mel looks at them as something is up. "What did you sense exactly"? Mel asks Kiki. She and the others wants to know to help her.

Kiki looks at them as she is stumped on it. "I cannot really explain it exactly. It is like someone that I never met before is trying to reach out to me. At the same time, this person was hurt by an evil being that I am not familiar with". Kiki said to them.

The teens and mentors look at each other as they look at Kiki. "Anyways I am glad that you are ok now". Aiden said to them.

Kiki looks at them as she smiles to them. "Thanks guys", Kiki said to them as she sits down on the blanket.

"Excuse me, are you Melissa Collins", a woman said to Melissa as her husband is with her.

Melissa looks at the woman as she stands up. "Yes I am. Are you two from Healing Hearts Foundation"? Melissa asks them. The teens are on guard in case of anything.

The couple nods to them as the husband looks at her. "Lucy was the one that got in touch with you about Rachel Singleton". Jonathan said to Melissa.

It hits Melissa as she looks at them. "She is the one that I released from her cell at that horrible place years ago". Melissa said to them.

The teens are surprised as they look at her. "Why did you come to us now when a psycho is on a war path to find us"? Kara asks them. Ash looks at Kara as he tries to calm her down.

Lucy and Johnathan look at Ash and Kara. Their facial features are dead on to them. "Rachel Singleton is on her death bed. Her dying wishes is to see Melissa her young hero and her biological twins". Lucy said to them.

The group are shocked by the news. The teens look at Ash and Kara and Daniel and Mel as they are the only sets of twins on the teens.

All the sudden, they hear screams and people running away like Rampigs and monsters has shown up.

"We can talk about this later, but right now the main priority is to get all of you to safety". Ash said to them.

Lucy and Johnathan look at each other as the teens and mentors flee from their picnic tables rather quickly. Plus the police officers quickly got the citizens out of the park. Johnathan look at Lucy as she has a gut feeling within her. "Lucy what's wrong"? Johnathan asks Lucy.

Lucy looks at Johnathan as she has tears of joy in her eyes. "The boy in red and the girl in pink are my twins that I gave birth to years ago. It is the very reason why I stepped up in Healing Hearts". Lucy said to Johnathan.

Johnathan look at Lucy as there is no doubt in his mind that it is them. "We should follow them to see why they took off". Johnathan said to Lucy. Lucy nods as they follow the directions of where the teens went. They have no idea on why they are about to see.

End Chapter

Yeah things just gotten more interesting with the Ash, Kara, Daniel, and Mel focus chapter and the connections to Healing Hearts. Will they find out the rangers secret? Plus what will the prophecy reveal to the Rangers?

Next Chapter: Reunion of the Healing Hearts Part 2


	53. Chapter 53

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 53: Reunion of the Healing Hearts Part 2

At the park, the teens are face to face with the water monster and the steel monster. There are swarm of Rampigs as well. Rory and Melissa got the citizens out of the park as well.

"Geez we got more than one monster to deal with again". Kara said to them.

The teens grab out their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said out loud as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight gets started, Lucy and Johnathan sees the rangers for the first time as they are fighting the Rampigs and the monsters. "They are fighting those things, Lucy. We should get to a safe place". Johnathan said to Lucy.

Lucy looks at Johnathan as she nods to him. "Yes but I get the feeling that two of them are our twins". Lucy said to Johnathan.

Johnathan nods as he looks at Lucy. "I know Lucy". Johnathan said to Lucy as they continue to watch the battle.

The two monster are eyeing the rangers. It spots the very rangers to attack and destroy first. The pair of monsters wastes no time start attacking the red, pink, crimson, and navy rangers.

"It is like the monster has already chosen who to attack". Mari said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at the monsters. "Yeah we have to protect them from them". Aiden said to them.

The water monster wastes no time attacking the crimson and navy rangers. Plus the steel monster also wastes no time attacking the red and pink ranger.

As the rangers goes physically on the monsters, they quickly find out that the physical blows will not work especially with the steel monster. "Geez this thing is harder than it looks". Harry said to them.

Will nods as he gives physical blows on the water monster. However the physical blow does not work either. "Yeah plus my punch went right through the water monster". Will said to them.

The rangers frown as it is getting harder than it looks. "It is like one of them is very slippery and the other one is very hard". Liz said to them.

Kiki nods she is with Ash and Kara. "It is like the monsters are opposites of each other". Kiki said to them.

The monsters glare at rangers as they have figured them out. "You Rangers have figured us out and now we will destroy you all starting with red, pink, crimson, and navy rangers". The monsters said to them.

The monsters are going on the offensive assault on the rangers. The water monster fires torrents of water at the rangers. As it is aimed at the crimson and navy rangers, they are getting hit really hard. The steel monster fires its steel beams at the red and pink Rangers.

The Red, Pink, Crimson, and Navy Rangers land on the ground really hard. "Guys", the teens said to them.

As Lucy and Johnathan are watching the four rangers land on the ground, they are stunned as they feel something within them. "That monster has harmed our kids Johnathan. We have to do something now". Lucy said to Johnathan.

Johnathan nods as he thinks about the navy and crimson rangers. "I have to agree with you". Johnathan said to Lucy.

As the monsters are firing their powers at the rangers again, a mysterious shield is protecting them. The shield has that darkness and shadows as it is a black.

"Umm Aiden, is this your doing"? Verna asks them.

"No way, the shield maybe black, but it is not my handy work". Aiden said to them.

The ghosts of Carson and Ingrid appears to them along with the ghosts of Oliver, CJ, Bryon, KZ and Vivian appears to them. "There are more descendants out there than you think. You guys are on the right track to defeat them. You got put it together". The ghost of Bryon said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they look at Kiki. "Did you say that one of them are slippery and the other one is solid"? Mel asks Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I did". Kiki said to them. She is figuring out what the ghosts are telling them.

"What are you thinking Mel"? Daniel asks Mel. He looks at his twin as he nods to her.

Mel looks at Daniel as she has an idea. "We switch up on the monsters". Mel said to them.

As the Rangers gets started to fight back, Ash and Kara are focusing on the water monster. Daniel and Mel are focusing on the steel monster. Plus the others also switch things as well.

"I say we use special moves since physical moves are not going to work". Ash said to them.

"Right", the Rangers said to them.

As they are fighting back, the monsters are taking blows left and right. "No we are suppose to destroy you all". The monsters said to them.

Ash and Kara and Daniel and Mel glares at the monsters. They are ready to fight back together. "We are twins and opposites. We are finally making a stand against you", Ash, Kara, Mel, and Daniel yells out loud.

The four rangers feel a power within them. 'You four have truly earned your secondary powers'. Jarsidia telepathically said to them.

Ash, Kara, Mel, and Daniel look at each other they nod to each other. "Execute Now Secondary Power Go", Ash, Kara, Mel, and Daniel yells out loud as they are gaining their secondary powers.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Ash is standing in a blank space as the Elemental Fusion symbols are around him as a temple is in the background. The symbols are with him like he has truly reunited with him. Ash has a red ranger suit with some crystal and pink in it. He has red colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. His weapon is upgraded as he is holding powerful said his hands. "Neo Defenders Red Ranger". Ash said as he is in his pose.

Kara is standing in a blank space as the pterodactyls are flying around on her. Plus other Jurassic dinosaurs are with her. The Pterodactyl is with her like she has truly reunited with her. Kara has a pink ranger suit with a touch of red in it. She has a pink colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. Her weapon is upgraded as she is holding powerful weapon in her hands. "Neo Defenders Pink Ranger". Kara said as she is in her ranger pose.

Daniel is standing in a blank space as the Saint of Fire are around him as the heavens is in the background. The other saints are with him like he has truly reunited with him. Daniel has a crimson ranger suit with some red in it. He has crimson colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. His weapon is upgraded as he is holding powerful said his hands. "Neo Defenders Crimson Ranger". Daniel said as he is in his pose.

Mel is standing in a blank space as the hip hop music is swirling around her. Plus other music guardians are with her. The Guardian of Hip Hop is with her like she has truly reunited with her. She has a navy ranger suit with a touch of pink in it. She has a navy colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. Her weapon is upgraded as she is holding powerful weapon in her hands. "Neo Defenders Navy Ranger". Mel said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as four of them got their secondary powers at the same time. "That monster is history". Aiden said to them. "You said it", Mari said to them.

The monsters frown as they see that the rangers are fighting back. "This is suppose to be our victory". The monster yells at them.

"Your wrong because today is the day that twins takes the cake", Ash and Kara said in unison.

"You will lose today just like any other monster that shall lose as well". Daniel and Mel said to the monsters.

"Neo Defenders Red Fire", Ash yells out loud.

"Neo Defenders Pink Fire", Kara yells out loud.

"Neo Defenders Crimson Fire", Daniel yells out loud.

"Neo Defenders Navy Fire", Mel yells out loud.

As they fire their powers, ice Pterodactyl and Fire Hip Hop are unleashed as they swirl together like they are combined. It hits the monsters directly in the chest. "NOO", the monsters yell out loud as both monsters are destroyed into bits and pieces.

The rangers are in awe as the battle is over. Verna are happy for them as she is getting concerned that she has not earned her secondary powers yet. All the sudden, Verna feels a pain in her head like she is getting a vision. The rangers turn to Verna as they know what to do. Verna takes their hands as she is sharing the vision with them.

Vision

Xolicernic is making plans as he has two people held captive at the Evil Castle. She recognizes herself and Kiki being held captive. However the vision changes as another ranger team and Zisko are battling Xolicernic. "You will release my daughter and her friend you sick fiend. I should have ended you myself". Zisko said to Xolicernic. Verna also sees AV as she sees the vision as well.

End Vision

The rangers look at Verna as she is feeling better. "What's wrong Verna"? Liz asks Verna. The teens nod as they want to know.

Verna looks at them as she has the sinking feeling. "Kiki and I are in danger". Verna said to them. The teens look at each other as they are wondering what it is about. The Rangers teleport back to the cave to talk about it.

Meanwhile at the Healing Hearts Foundation Headquarters, the teens and Melissa are meeting with Lucy and Johnathan Childs. Lucy looks at them. "Rachel Singleton gave up her twins for adoption years ago. She was one of the victims of Dr. Stanley Collins. When her twins were born, she was still recovering and coming to terms with being used by that doctor. She didn't think she was able to take care of them. However her mom never accepted her decision to give them up. She spent the last 16 years trying to track down their biological father. When we learned about the DNA results that she gotten, it turns out that her twins has two different fathers. Both fathers were having an affair with Rachel at the same time". Lucy said to them.

Ash looks at them as he has a feeling about them especially Lucy. "Were you one of the women that were held captive at that place"? Ash asks Lucy.

Lucy looks at Ash as she nods to them. "Yes I was. I was a newly married woman to Johnathan when I was kidnapped. I also found out that I was pregnant on that day as well. Throughout the pregnancy, I found out that I was expecting a girl. However on the day she was born, I learned that a boy was also in their as well. Both of my babies were taken from me by that doctor. After that ordeal, my husband and I worked hard for our marriage. We pray for the day that our twins are still alive". Lucy said to them.

Kara looks at Lucy as she nods to her. "Ash and I had dreams about the day that we were born. The woman that we saw is you". Kara said to Lucy.

Daniel looks at them as he has a question. "Is there a chance that Mel and I are Rachel's twins"? Daniel asks Lucy.

Lucy and Johnathan look at each other as they look at them. "We got a DNA lab here to find out". Johnathan said to them.

The teens look at them as this could be the news about their biological parents. Ash, Kara, Daniel, and Mel went to the lab. As the DNA test are done, it is not long that the results are revealed.

The teens and Melissa are supporting Daniel, Mel, Ash, and Kara as Lucy and Johnathan looks at them. "Daniel, Mel, your DNA does match to Rachel Singleton. She is your biological mother. Ash, Kara, it seems like your dreams are right. I am your biological mother, and Johnathan is your biological father". Lucy said to them.

As the teens are happy for Ash, Kara, Daniel, and Mel, Verna has a fake smile on her face as she is wondering about her biological parents. She sneaks out from the building. 'Who are my biological parents? The others has found out something about them except me'. Verna thought to herself as she is upset and crying.

Back in the past, the Lore Keeper rangers just got back from a mission in the time of Star Descendants. They are concerned about the vision that AV had. "Don't tell me that we have to go back to the time of the Star Descendants"? Jason asks them.

AV shakes her head to them. "It is the time of the Neo Defenders rangers. However I did see another ranger helping us in the rescue, but he is not a Neo Defender ranger though". AV said to Jason. The teens look at each other as they are really confused.

Marcus looks at them as he is even more confused. "I thought we defeated Xolicernic in that last mission though, but that vision showed that he is alive and well in that time". Marcus said to AV.

AV shrugs as she does not know. "Xolicernic is one of those villains that keeps on coming back guys". AV said to them. As the teens are continuing talking among themselves, Sora frowns as she thinks about Zisko. 'How is he alive after all this time? More to the point, how did he knock someone up in that time period'. Sora thought to herself as she will get answers very soon.

End Chapter

This concludes the Ash, Kara, Daniel, Mel focus chapter. Daniel and Mel learn about their biological mother and Ash and Kara gets to meet their biological parents for the first time. Plus what kind of trouble will be heading towards the rangers next?

Next Chapter: The Reunion of Lore Keeper Proportions Part 1


	54. Chapter 54

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 54: The Reunion of Lore Keeper Proportions Part 1: Ranger Snatching

Back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic has a pleased expression on his face as everything is set up for his plan. "Finally, it is time that I start my plan to get those two rangers. I just know that the purple ranger has more than one ranger ancestor. As for that orange ranger, she is more special and threatening to Zophicles that he can not even imagine. It is time to capture them both". Xolicernic said to himself as he leaves the Evil Castle.

It has been a couple of days since the big reveal to Ash, Kara, Daniel, and Mel about their biological parents. Melissa, Daniel, and Mel mets Rachel Singleton. For Daniel and Mel, it is a bittersweet moment as it is the only time that they will met her. For Melissa, it is also a bittersweet reunion. She thanks her for sending the help back then. Rachel smiles as she looks at them. She said her final goodbyes to the physical world as she passed away. Her final words are mommy loves you, and I will forever be grateful for the people that raised the both of you to be confident people. I will always watch over you both and that includes you Melissa. As Rachel passed away, Melissa decides to give the rangers some time to relax after all the crazy reunions that they have experienced. However trouble will soon find them.

In Middleton, Kiki is at the cemetery visiting her mom as she places some flowers at her grave. "Oh mom, I miss you more than you know. My friends has reunited with their biological parents or even biological extended relatives. I have a lot of questions to ask you especially about dad's family. Every time I bring it up, dad doesn't want to talk about it. Is it possible that dad is hiding something from me? Plus Wesie and I are getting close again just like when we were kids. Every weekend we talk over the phone. It is like all the time that we lost is gained. I hope to visit with you soon". Kiki said to her mom's head stone. She places her hand on the head stone as she hears someone getting her attention.

"Excuse me who is Wesie? It is a bit immature to call a guy that"? A teenage girl said to Kiki.

Kiki turns around as she sees the girl. "It is a nickname for someone I really care about. I do know his name, Wes Evans". Kiki said to the girl.

The girl looks at Kiki as it is huge surprise to her that she knows Wes. "How do you know Wes? He has not told me about you". The girl said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she looks at the girl. "He did told me that he has a family here who adopted him years ago, and he did say that he does have a cousin as well". Kiki said to the girl.

The girl looks at Kiki as she frowns to her. "Yeah my name is Annie, and I am his cousin. Who are you to Wes anyways"? Annie asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at the girl revealed to be Annie. "I am actually his cousin as well". Kiki said to Annie.

Annie looks at Kiki as she does not believe her. "Really because I over heard you talking to your departed Mom saying that you and 'Wesie' are talking over the phone and catching up with after so long. It is almost like you are his other girlfriend". Annie said to Kiki as she is using air quotes around the name Wesie.

Kiki is deeply shocked like she is getting upset. "You got me all wrong Annie, and why would I ever date my biological first cousin. That is sick and wrong right there". Kiki said to Annie.

Annie looks at Kiki like she does not believe her. "Wes has a girlfriend and I will not allow you to steal him away from her. Plus you must be lying to me just to cover for yourself". Annie said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Annie as she almost has tears coming from her eyes. "I am a lot of things, but I am not a liar. DNA will prove it". Kiki said to Annie.

Just as Annie says something back to Kiki, Rampigs shows up as they are terrorizing the cemetery. "Listen Annie, you need to get out of here now". Kiki said to Annie.

Annie looks at Kiki as she sees the Rampigs. "You want me to do what"? Annie asks Kiki as she has no idea what is going on.

Kiki gives Annie a look as she has a full mind to get her out of here. "It is for your safety Annie. If Wesie was here, he would want you to get to safety as well". Kiki said to Annie as she is trying to get her to leave.

Annie looks at Kiki as she is annoyed that she said the nickname again. "Sure so you can kiss Wes on the lips in front of his girlfriend and me when they get here". Annie said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she is getting very mad like she is provoked. The words hits her below the belt as she is holding her anger towards her. She punches her right in the nose. "Listen here, I am getting you to safety whether you like it or not. I am fed up with your accusations. I will never cross a scare line of true love between two people now come". Kiki said to Annie.

Annie looks at Kiki as her nose is bleeding. As the two of them are running away from the Rampigs, Kiki notices a safe place for Annie to hide. "You should stay here". Kiki said to Annie.

Annie is stunned as she looks at Kiki. "What about you though"? Annie asks Kiki. She has no idea what Kiki is.

Kiki gives a look to Annie as she shakes her head to her. "You wouldn't believe me since you already see me as someone that I am not. You should be safe here". Kiki said to Annie as she takes off to fight the Rampigs.

Annie sees her going as she notices Kiki punching and kicking at the Rampigs. 'She left to fight those things to protect me'. Annie thought to herself.

As Kiki is fighting the Rampigs alone, she gets hit from behind as she lands on the ground. She quickly gets up as she sees Xolicernic. "Xolicernic, you are the one that tortured Wesie, Rory, and Tess". Kiki said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the Kiki as he has an evil grin on his face. "Yes, come with me quietly or I will have to hurt you before the fun starts". Xolicernic said to Kiki.

Kiki glares at Xolicernic as she is in fighting stance. "I rather fight you here and now than go with you quietly". Kiki said to Xolicernic.

As Annie hears what the being just said, she is in complete shock by it. 'Was Wes really tortured? Why did he never told me'? Annie thought to herself. As she hears Kiki's scream, she takes a peak as she sees Kiki in the being's grip. "You are mine, but you won't be alone". Xolicernic said to Kiki as they teleport away and the Rampigs teleport as well.

Annie is shock as she saw Kiki getting kidnapped by an strange being. She got her to a hiding spot even after she accused her of something unthinkable. She notices something on the ground. As she picks it up, she sees the Power Rangers showing up. "What happened here"? The red ranger asks Annie.

Annie looks at them as she looks at them. "I confronted a girl that I thought was trying to steal my cousin from his girlfriend. When those things showed up, the girl got me to a safe place. She went back out to fight those things. However a strange being showed up and attacked her. As they were fighting, that thing said something about my cousin and wanted her to come with it quietly or she will get hurt before the fun begins. It kidnapped her and said that she will not be alone". Annie said to them as she is upset and crying.

The blue ranger sees the orange morphor in her hands. She has a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Did the strange being said anything? Plus did you get it's name is"? The blue ranger asks Annie.

Annie looks at them as she nods to them. "The strange being's name is Xolicernic". Annie said to them.

The rangers are stunned as it hits the green ranger to his core. "Who did you say"? The green ranger asks Annie.

"Xolicernic why"? Annie asks the green ranger. She is clueless about what is going on.

The rangers are confused by their green ranger. "You should come with us to fully explain about what happened". The yellow ranger said to Annie.

Annie looks at them as she recognizes the green Ranger's voice. "Ok", Annie said to them. They left for their headquarters.

At their headquarters, Claudia sees the rangers and Annie returning. "Annie what happened and why is your nose bleeding? Plus where did you find the orange morphor"? Claudia asks Annie.

Annie looks at Claudia as she has a sheepish expression on her face. "I kind of earned the bloody nose Auntie Claudia". Annie said to Claudia.

The rangers demorphs as Wes looks at Annie. "Annie what happened and start from the beginning"? Wes said to Annie.

Annie turns around as she sees the gang. "I saw a girl at the cemetery. She was visiting a grave of her mom. As I overheard her talking, she was talking about you and how you were spending a lot of time together with her. I decided to confront her knowing about you". Annie said to Wes.

Wes frowns as he looks at Annie. "What do you say to her"? Wes asks Annie. He has his arms crossed.

Annie looks at Wes as the teens look at each other. "I told her that you had a girlfriend and accused her of stealing you away from your girlfriend". Annie said to Wes.

The gang is shocked as they look at Annie. "WHAT", the gang said to Annie. They look at each other as they are having a hard time hearing this.

Annie looks at them as she is missing something big. "She said that you were her cousin and had this immature and ridiculous nickname for you. I told her that she was lying about you. When those things showed up, she wanted me to get to a safe place. She also said if you were there, he would me to a safe place. I said to her so you can kiss you on the lips right in front your girlfriend and me when they get here. She still got me to a hiding spot even after I said that to her". Annie said to them.

The gang is stunned as they look at her. "What why would you say that to her? What did she said to you"? Wes asks Annie.

Annie looks at Wes as she has a guilty expression on her face. "She said that you are her biological cousin". Annie said to Wes.

Wes is getting mad at Annie as he shakes his head to Annie. "Annie, that morphor belongs to Kiki. She is my biological cousin from my biological mother's side of the family. I honestly can't blame her for getting provoked like that to punch you in the face. I have to get to Aurora Cove". Wes said to them as he takes off as he takes Kiki's morphor with him.

The gang looks at each other as Annie is guilty about what happened. "I owe her a huge apology don't I". Annie said to them. The gang nods as they look at Annie.

Claudia sighs as she cannot blame Kiki for hitting Annie. She gotten provoked by Annie. "Yes you do Annie. I got some calls to make. The rest of you go find Tess and explain to her what's going on". Claudia said to them. The gang nods as they take off.

Back in Aurora Cove, the teens are together hanging out at the cafe. "I am glad that you guys came. I never thought I would meet our biological mother before she pass away". Daniel said to them.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "Yeah although it does not seem to be fair that we don't get to know her though. We don't even know who are our biological fathers are". Mel said to them.

The group looks at them as Verna is unusually quiet. "Verna are you ok? You look a bit down". Liz asks Verna.

The teens turn to Verna as she looks at them. "I have the sinking feeling that something is seriously wrong". Verna said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are perplexed by it. They get an alert on their communicators. They quickly get to a private spot as they hear the message.

" _Rangers there are Rampigs attacking at the beach"._ Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as there is an attack at the beach. "We are on our way. Are you getting in touch with Kiki"? Ash asks Melissa.

" _I have been trying to get through to her morphor, but she is not answering"._ Melissa said to them.

The teens frown as it is not good. "We better go". Ash said to them. The teens nod as they head out to the scene.

At the beach, the teens see the Rampigs attacking and making a huge chaos of things. They grab out their morphors as they are ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The rangers are fighting the Rampigs as it appears to be them making the trouble. "Ok either the monster of the day has not shown up or someone else is coming very soon". Aiden said to them. He punches Rampigs down as he is moving on to more of them.

Harry nods as he kicks at the Rampigs again. "Aiden is right guys. Some thing might be coming". Harry said to them.

Kara notices that Kiki still has not shown up yet. "Yeah plus where is our orange ranger"? Kara asks them.

"Do you really want to know rangers"? Xolicernic asks them as he fires his psychic powers at them.

The rangers get hit by the psychic wave. They are stunned as Xolicernic has shown up as he has an evil grin on his face. "You are behind this". Liz said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at them as he is eyeing the purple ranger. "Your precious orange ranger is my prisoner now and your purple ranger will be as well". Xolicernic said to them.

The rangers frown as they learn that Kiki has been kidnapped. Daniel is getting angry as he goes in to attack. "Where is she"? Daniel asks Xolicernic as he charges in at him with a round house kick.

Xolicernic looks at the crimson ranger as he uses his psychic powers on him. "Like I would tell you anything". Xolicernic said to him.

Daniel gets hit by the psychic wave. He lands on the ground as he hiss in pain. "Daniel are you ok"? Mel asks Daniel.

Liz, Mari, and Mel glare at Xolicernic as she grabs their weapons out. "You are going to regret that. Neo Defender Yellow Fire". Liz said to Xolicernic. She fires her power from her weapon.

"Neo Defender White Fire", Mari yells out loud as she fires her weapon.

"Neo Defenders Navy Fire", Mel yells out loud as

Xolicernic cuts it down like it is nothing. He sends a psychic wave at her. "You are more pathetic than I thought". Xolicernic said to Liz as he fires it at her. Liz lands on the ground as she is struggling to get up.

Aiden, Will, and Harry frown as they glare back at Xolicernic. The three of them charge in at the evil being. They fire their side blaster as they give some physical blows on Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has a wild smirk on his face. He dodges the blasters with ease. He grabs Will and Harry with his psychic powers as throws them at Aiden. Will and Harry land hard on Aiden as they land on the ground hard.

Ash and Kara glares at Xolicernic as they fire their powers. "How about this instead? Neo Defender Pink Fire", Kara said to Xolicernic she fires her weapon at him.

Ash runs in with his sword in his hands.

Xolicernic cuts the beam that Kara fired like it is nothing. He grabs his sword out as he and Ash is in a sword fight. "Where is our orange ranger Xolicernic? You really pissed off a lot of Rangers". Ash asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Ash as he is blocking every move from him with his sword. "Why would I tell you anything when I haven't gotten your purple ranger yet". Xolicernic said to Ash.

Ash frowns as he glares at Xolicernic. "You are not getting your nasty hands on her". Ash said to Xolicernic as he is fighting back against him.

Xolicernic is taking a small stumble as he has another psychic wave ready. "That is far as you and the pink ranger will go". Xolicernic said to them. He releases the psychic wave at them.

Ash and Kara gets hit as they land really hard on the ground. Verna frowns as this is getting very bad. "Guys, get up please", Verna said to them.

Xolicernic looks at the purple ranger as she is the last one. "It is just you and me purple ranger. You pathetic friends can't help you". Xolicernic said to Verna.

Verna frowns as she glares at Xolicernic. "You will pay for hurting them". Verna said to Xolicernic. She has her fire as she fires it at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic cuts it in half as he fires his psychic wave at her. "Quit making things even harder on yourself and surrender yourself to me". Xolicernic said to Verna.

Verna dodges the psychic wave as she goes in with her power. "How about not a chance in hell. Neo Defenders Purple Fire", Verna said to Xolicernic as she fires it at him.

Xolicernic looks at Verna as he absorbs it with its hands. "You remind me of another red ranger. It wouldn't be surprising if you have a bit of that dream snatcher". Xolicernic said as he fires it back her with more power.

Verna gets hit as she lands on the ground. She yells in pain as she notices her friends are really hurt. "What did you say creep"? Verna asks Xolicernic as she tries to get up.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face as he uses his psychic powers to grab Verna. "I told you that you will be my prisoner". Xolicernic said to them as Verna is stuck in the psychic grip.

The rangers frown as they see Verna being kidnapped. Harry frowns as he watches it happening. "Verna", Harry yells out loud as he struggles to fire his blaster at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic fires another psychic wave at Harry. "You lose Rangers". Xolicernic said to them as he teleports away with Verna.

Harry gets hit as he lands on the ground. He demorphs back into civilian form. "Verna", Harry said as he passed out.

Ash frowns as he struggles to stand up. As he falters again, he is caught by a friend. "I got you Ash". Wes said to them.

Ash looks at Wes as he shakes his head. "Xolicernic gotten Verna as well. My team is hurt". Ash said to Wes as he passed out.

Wes frowns as he grabs Ash's Morphor. "Melissa, the team is hurt. They need medical attention". Wes said to Melissa.

"Ok, I am teleporting you and the others to the Cave". Melissa said to Wes. Wes nods as he and the others are teleported to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Melissa and Rory frowns as the teens are really hurt. As they get started with bandaging them, Wes is getting worried about Kiki and Verna. "I was too late to help Kiki, and I was too late to help them". Wes said to Rory.

Rory looks at Wes as he shakes his head. "It is not your fault Wes. The rangers will need to help and come up with a plan to rescue them". Rory said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah but where do we find the help though"? Wes asks Rory.

Rory shrugs as he looks at Wes. "I do not know Wes". Rory said to Wes. He turns to the rangers as they are on the med bay beds.

Back in Reefside, Corey is feeling strange like someone is really hurt. As he calls Raj, he learns that he is feeling fine. However he notices Noelle as she is feeling strange as well.

At the Grand Library, Sora and AV are also feeling strange as they are taking it easy. "I do not get it. One minute they were feeling fine, and the next minute they are in pain". Jason said to them.

Jazz gives Jason a look as she is getting concerned about them. "Yeah but this only happens when it is a family member or they share the same ranger color with them is really hurt". Jazz said to them.

Abby frowns as she notices what's going on. "Xolicernic has kidnapped two rangers in Aurora Cove in the future. Plus it seems that both AV and Sora are needed there". Abby said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. "My sister and I are coming with them as well". Corey said to them as he finished talking to Maya. He has his old morphor in his hands. Noelle nods as she looks at them. "I felt something strange as well, but I have no idea who needs me as well". Noelle said to them.

Sora and AV look at each other as they look at Corey. "Ok", Sora said to Corey. As they prepare the portal to take them to the future, the teens watch as their leader, second in command, and a ranger veteran going to the future once more.

Meanwhile in Majestic Hills, a teenage girl in a blue cladded outfit is an alley. As she is in pain, she felt something strange. "Why do I get the feeling that someone needs me, but it is not my friends". The girl said to herself as she couldn't shake the feeling that something will be happening very soon.

End Chapter

Yeah things are not going well for the teens. Xolicernic not only kidnaps Kiki; he kidnaps Verna as well. Will the rangers recover and come up with a plan to rescue them?

Next Chapter: Reunion of Lore Keeper Proportions Part 2: Unexpected Arrivals of Old and New


	55. Chapter 55

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 55: Reunion of Lore Keeper Proportions Part 2: Unexpected Arrivals of Old and New

Back at the Evil Castle, Kiki finds herself on a rotating table as she is heavily restrained. She turns as she sees Verna on the other rotating table. "Verna, he got to you as well". Kiki asks Verna.

Verna looks at Kiki as she sees some bruises on her. "Yeah, what happened to you though? You told us that you were going to visit your mom's grave and visit Wes". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Verna as she shrugs to her. "I never got to visit him. I was at the cemetery when the attack happened". Kiki said to Verna. She has a hurt expression on her face.

Verna looks at Kiki as she can tell about her expression. "Do you want to talk about it"? Verna asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at Verna as she shrugs to her. "A girl named Annie accused me of trying to steal Wesie from his girlfriend. She did not believe me when I told her that I am his cousin. It is like she did not know about me from him, and she only assume things about me and sticked with it. What got me really mad at her is that she said so you can kiss him right on the lips in front of her and his girlfriend. I punched her in the face". Kiki said to Verna.

Verna looks at Kiki as she winces at her. "Ouch that must have hurt deeply". Verna said to Kiki. Kiki nods as she looks at at her.

Xolicernic walks in the room as he looks at them. "Well, well, well, it seems that you two are aware that you are both here. Now it is time for the both of you to suffer". Xolicernic said to them.

Verna looks at Xolicernic as she is showing her defiant spirit. "Why did you kidnap us"? Verna asks Xolicernic. Kiki nods as she looks at him.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "The both of you are special in more ways than one. While the both of you will receive my branding scars, your powers will be scanned and taken from you". Xolicernic said to them.

The girls frown as they look at Xolicernic. "You won't get away with this". Kiki said to Xolicernic. "Our friends will find and save us". Verna said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has the devices in his hands. As he placed them on their bodies, he grabs some dark colored eye wear as he places it over their eyes. Finally he sprays a strange liquids all over their bodies. "I have been doing this for a very long time and done it to a lot of Rangers. You are both Descendants of female red Rangers and as such females do not deserve to become red rangers. They are just as undeserving as this dream snatchers. Plus that liquid I placed on your bodies will help me determine what kind of powers you both have that will be mine. It is relatively painless unless you both have gave me a hard time capturing you both. It will be painful". Xolicernic said to them. He presses a button on the remote to turn on the devices and the scan.

Verna and Kiki frowns as things are getting started. They are starting to feel a burning sensation all over their bodies. A green laser like scan is moving up and down on their bodies. Plus the scan is hurting them as they are feeling a strange energy effecting them.

Xolicernic went to the monitors as he pulls up the progress of the scan and the branding scars. He has an evilly pleased expression on his face as it is working. "It is only a matter of time when they can not resist to scream. When the scream happens, that is when I will truly find out what powers they have". Xolicernic said to himself.

On the table, Verna and Kiki are in a lot of pain as the devices that got leeched to their bodies. Plus the scan is hurting them as well. "Verna, I don't know how much more I can take. You are one of the toughest people I ever met. Kiki said to Verna as she is struggling to resist to scream.

Verna nods as she is feeling the exact same thing. She is thinking about her friends and how they would tell the both of them to try to resist a bit more. "Kiki, you are one of the strongest and unique people I have ever met. Our friends will want us to continue to resist it". Verna said to Kiki. Kiki hears Verna's voice as she nods to her.

In their mind scape, Kiki and Verna are in a strange place as they look around. It is mostly pitch black as they are surrounded by an incoming darkness. "Hello is anyone there"? Kiki asks out there. "We are lost here". Verna said to out there.

' _You both should never give in to the enemy. You both have a powerful destiny'._ A voice said to them.

Kiki and Verna look around to find the owner of the voice. "Who are you"? Verna asks out there.

' _I am a friend to you both. You both listen to me very carefully. The evil one that you see in front you both is not the only one that will be targeting you both and your friends on the team'._ The voice said to them.

Kiki has a confused expression on her face. "Wait there are villains that are targeting our friends"? Kiki asks the voice.

' _In due time yes, you must continue to resist the pain that you are both under. You both have something special that needs to stay out of hands of the evil ones'._ The voice said to them.

Verna and Kiki look at each other as they are confused by it. "What can we do though"? Verna asks the voice.

' _Just concentrate when you feel it, you will know what to do'._ The voice said to them as it vanishes from them. Verna and Kiki snaps out from their thoughts.

Kiki and Verna are back on the table as they gotten unexpected advice. 'Come on Kiki, you just need to concentrate'. Kiki thought to herself. Verna is also concentrating as she takes the advice as well. They are feeling a power within them as they manage to grab their hands.

Xolicernic is looking at the monitors as he notices that the branding is nearly complete. 'I just need to find out what makes them so special'. Xolicernic thought to himself.

All the sudden, the scan is starting to go haywire. The screen on the monitors is starting to get static. Xolicernic frowns as it is taking a strange turn. "What", Xolicernic said to himself. He turns around as a strange glow is covering Verna and Kiki. He shield his eyes as the glow removes the restraints from them and it blows the scan. The monitor is destroyed.

Kiki and Verna rolls to the floor as they are very tired and sore. They try to get up as they feel a psychic grip. "Don't think you two can get away from me". Xolicernic said to them. He takes them out of the room as he takes them in sphere like orbs. "We are going to a different location". Xolicernic said to them as they leave the Evil Castle.

Meanwhile in Majestic Hills, the girl is restless as she is feels the pain of someone being harmed. "I got to help her. She needs me". The girl mumbles to herself as she is trying to sleep.

"What's going on with her? This is not normal for her at all". A guy in red said to his teammates.

A guy in green shakes his head as he is right by her side. "I don't know Leon. She felt awful again during a battle. I wish we could do something to help her sleep". The guy said to the red cladded guy named Leon.

Another guy looks at them as it does get to him. "Yeah but this is our resident tough girl we are talking about here. Plus we don't know who is this girl that she has to go help". An orange cladded guy said to them as he is hiding the fact that he does has concern feelings for her.

A black cladded girl looks at them. "It is a bit of a mystery Blaise. Is there anything we could do to help her feel better"? The girl asks them as the orange cladded guy gets revealed as Blaise.

A yellow cladded girl looks at them as she shakes her head. "I do not know Twyla. Plus she is in no condition to fight. That monster got to her when she felt it again". The yellow cladded girl said to the black cladded girl named Twyla.

The red cladded guy nods in agreement with her. "Roxy is right. We just got to wait until she wakes up". The red cladded guy said to them as the yellow cladded girl is named Roxy.

Their mentor went to them as he checks on her. "Perhaps I could see the true bottom of this Leon". Merlin said to them.

The gang nods as Merlin's touches the girl's forehead. Various images is shown to him about a girl and her friend being tortured by an evil being. Merlin's frowns as he seems to recognize the girl. "I must talk to the Prince right away and her location must be sent right away". Merlin said to them. He walks away in a huge hurry.

The group looks at each other as they have no idea. "Leon, who did he meant by her location"? James asks Leon.

Leon looks at James as he shakes his head. "I do not know guys". Leon said to them as they watch over the girl whose name is Tabitha.

Back at the Cave, the teens are recovering from the battle. Wes explained what happened between Annie and Kiki. "I can't believe she punched her like that. At the same time, the words that Annie said to Kiki really hurt below the belt". Melissa said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at them. "I am mad at Annie for assuming things and hurting her feelings. At the same time, Kiki got Annie a safe place to hid even though she was angry at her". Wes said to them.

Rory looks at them as he turns to Wes. "That maybe true, but it maybe that you should have told Annie about Kiki. If Annie have known about Kiki and the relationship that she has with you, the entire thing could have been avoided and prevented". Rory said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah that one is on me. How are the others doing"? Wes asks them.

Melissa sighs as she looks at them. "The teens are awake, but Harry and Daniel are taking Verna's and Kiki's kidnappings really hard. When Xolicernic told them that Kiki is his prisoner, Daniel got really upset and angry. Harry saw the very moment that Xolicernic grabbed Verna. He tried to stop him from getting away, but he got hit again and passed out". Melissa said to Wes.

Wes sighs as he looks at them. "What I want to know is why Xolicernic chose Kiki and Verna anyways"? Wes asks them.

Rory looks at Wes as it is a question that is on everyone's mind. "It is a very good question.

Ash walks in the room as he just saw something. "Excuse me, we got very unexpected arrivals in the main ops. They said that they are here to help". Ash said to them.

Rory, Melissa, and Wes look at each other as this is unexpected. "We will be right there". Rory said to Ash. They have no idea who is there in the main ops.

In the main ops, the teens look at the four arrivals. They recognize two of them not the other two. "Sora, AV what are you two doing here"? Aiden asks them.

"I gotten a vision that Xolicernic kidnapped two rangers from your team. We all felt that they are seriously hurt". AV said to them.

Rory, Melissa, and Wes walk in the room. "Who are you two though"? Melissa asks them. Rory seems to recognize the male adult with them.

The male adult looks at them. "My name is Corey McKnight, Music Force Red Ranger. This is my half sister Noelle McKnight Music Force Next Generation, Red Ranger". Corey said to them. Noelle nods as she looks at them.

Wes looks at Rory as he is in shock. "Isn't that your ranger ancestor Rory"? Wes asks Rory.

Rory nods as he sees his ranger ancestor in physical human form. "Yeah but the only times I ever saw him was in his ghostly form". Rory said to them. He looks like he is going to faint.

Wes quickly got a chair for Rory to sit. "Take it easy and relax", Wes said to Rory. Rory sits on the chair as he is trying to relax.

Daniel looks at them as he is still upset. "How is it that you guys are here now? Xolicernic has Kiki and Verna against their will, and he probably has done who knows what to them". Daniel said to them. He is upset and mad about it.

AV frowns as she looks at him. She went up to him as she slaps him in the face. "You got to calm down. We came here from the past to help you. Your team needs to know the full truth about Xolicernic". AV said to Daniel.

The teens are surprised as they look at AV. "She does remind me of Verna in a way". Liz said to them. Mari nods in agreement. "Yeah", Mari said to Liz.

Will looks at Harry as he is still feeling down. "What full truth about Xolicernic though? I thought he is an enemy from the Star Descendant Rangers that returned". Will said to them.

Sora looks at them as she shakes her head. "Actually, he was our enemy in the past that got brought back to life in the Star Descendants time". Sora said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Sora. "Wait a minute, if he was brought back to life in the time of Star Descendants time then why is he stronger now"? Aiden asks them.

Ash nods as he wants to know as well. "Yeah that thing has Kiki and Verna". Ash said to them.

Noelle looks at them as she nods to them. "Xolicernic has a secret that he has kept for a long time. The truth is that Xolicernic split himself some time ago". Noelle said to them.

Everyone is in complete shock by the news. "Wait a minute what? How did he split himself? Plus how do you know this"? Melissa asks them.

Noelle looks at them as she nods to them. "While Xolicernic was in the time of the Star Descendants Rangers, he came back to the past to my time to attack. He met with another heinous villain to split himself to prevent from being sealed away into the Book of Jesse. When a villain splits himself, he basically have more than one body to keep going. Anyways in that time, he split himself into four splits of himself. One of the splits was human being form and the other three were his alien form". Noelle said to them.

The teens are in shock as they hear it right. "Did you just say his human being form? That monster had a human being form". Harry said to Noelle as he is flipping out about it.

Rory looks at Harry as he has that nod to him. "Let her talk Harry", Rory said to Harry.

Noelle looks at them as she continues it. "Yes but when my team and Sora's team saw the human being form, he was a very frail old man. When the Lore Keepers first destroyed him and then got back to life in Star Descendants time, his human being form wanted to stay dead, but his alien form wanted to be live again. His human being form was trying to escape from the alien form". Noelle said to them.

Ash looks at Noelle as he thinks about it. "So it is like a Dr. Jekel and Mr. Hyde situation". Ash said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Ash. "Yes Xolicernic not only to prevent being sealed away in the book, he wanted to get rid of the human being form permanently. In the battle, the human being form wanted to be saved and die peacefully before the alien form kill him. As we honored that request, it was Sora's mentor and the Music Knight that ended the first alien split. We did not know what happened the other two alien split forms". Noelle said to them.

Melissa looks at them as it suddenly hits her. "That monster must have gotten his final split out from the Evil Tower on the day of the invasion. It took my team, Sora's team, and the Mystic Knights to defeat Xolicernic. The Xolicernic that we faced was the second alien split. The third split must have been hidden between the invasion til when the Neo Defenders first put together". Melissa said to them.

The teens frowns as this is very bad. "Yeah but where would Xolicernic take Verna and Kiki to"? Ash asks them.

As the teens look at each other, a strange alert appears on the monitors. Melissa and Rory checks it out as it appears on the map. "That's strange, the signal is coming from an abandoned warehouse at the pier, and there is another strange energy reading as well". Melissa said to them.

The group looks at the monitor as it is very strange. "We better go guys and keep your guard up". Ash said to them. The group nods as they head out to the scene.

Close by to the warehouse, Zisko frowns as he spots Xolicernic inside. He notices two teenage girls trapped in sphere like orbs. "Xolicernic, I should have ended you myself". Zisko said to himself.

"Zisko, what are you doing here"? AV asks Zisko.

"Yeah I defeated you in my time". Sora said to Zisko.

Zisko turns around as he looks at the rangers. The teens look like that they are missing something huge. He looks at Corey as he recognizes something in him. "You remind me of a certain father that pushed his only daughter away for following her heart, being in love with me, and getting pregnant with the purple ranger". Zisko said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Corey. "Did I hear that right"? Harry asks them. They nod to him.

Zisko looks at them as he has a stern look on his face. "Your purple ranger is my biological daughter. Xolicernic is my enemy just like he is your enemy. Therefore we are on the same side". Zisko said to them.

The group look at each other as they look at Zisko. They are wondering if they should trust him or not.

End Chapter

Yep things are getting crazy for the team. How did Rory and Melissa got the signal that lead them to the warehouse and who was behind it? Plus will Verna accept the truth about her biological parents are?

Next Chapter: The Reunion of Lore Keeper Proportions Part 3: The Rescue


	56. Chapter 56

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 56: The Reunion of Lore Keeper Proportions Part 3

Back at the warehouse, the group are looking at Zisko. They are shocked by what Zisko just said to them. Harry looks at Zisko as he wants to know more. "How can you prove that you are Verna's biological father? How can we trust you? You could be working for Xolicernic for all we know". Harry said to Zisko.

Zisko looks at Harry as the others are just as skeptical. "I may look like an alien pirate. I escaped from the life of evil long time ago. I fell in love with a human being for the first time about 20 years ago. She changed me for the better. Most of her family didn't want me near or around her. They never approved of me. When I learned that she went missing, I had to prove my innocence to those that doubt me. I joined the search for my missing love. However when I learned that she passed away and given birth to my child, I had a renewed spirit to find her". Zisko said to them.

The group looks at each other as they hear what Zisko just said to them. AV's eyes are bright orange as she went to Harry. "He is telling the truth Harry". AV said to Harry.

Harry looks at AV as he remembers about something. "Weren't you the one that told if I broke Verna's heart, you wouldn't be a kind being". Harry said to Zisko.

Zisko looks at Harry nods as he looks at him. "Yes that was me". Zisko said to Harry.

Aiden looks at them as he nods to them. "Now that is settled, we can focus on the rescue". Aiden said to themZ

Ash nods as he looks at the windows of the warehouse. "They are in those sphere like orbs. Plus Xolicernic is more than likely going to send out Rampigs the moment that we step into the building. Plus there are two tables with restrains and two machines next to the table. He is going to do something". Ash said to them. He is contemplating on a plan.

Noelle nods as she looks at Ash. "Although if we sneak in undetected, we might be able to get to the orbs and free them easily. However if they get restrained to those tables, Xolicernic may turn on the power to those machines and harm them even more". Noelle said to them.

Sora looks at Noelle as it is an idea. "We got to get in there just before he turns what ever on to harm them even more". Sora said to them.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "I agree plus we should get our morphors out". Corey said to them.

As the teens grab out their morphors, Wes grabs a morphor out as he is holding it. "What kind of morphor is that"? Harry asks Wes.

Wes looks at Harry as it is red and green. "This is a very special morphor. I only use it for very special occasion. It is my guardian morphor. For this, I will use it". Wes said to them.

Ash looks at them as they follow suit. "Let's do this", Ash said to them. The teens nod as their plan is launching into action.

In the warehouse, Kiki opens her eyes as she finds herself in a different place. She turns as she sees Verna in an orb next to her. "Verna, are you awake"? Kiki asks Verna.

Verna opens her eyes as she looks at Kiki. "Yeah I feel completely out of it. Every time I try to move, I feel so drained". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she feels the exact same way. "Yeah, I want to get up and fight again, but I cannot do a thing". Kiki said to Verna.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "That's because you two are in these orbs. It can drain energy every time you move. It is so peaceful when neither one of you talked and banged on the orbs. You two interrupted the process on what kind of powers you both have, so now I will have to separate you two from reaching out to one another". Xolicernic said to them.

As the Rampigs went to grab Verna and Kiki, they are dragging them both to separate tables and gets restrained again.

Just as Xolicernic presses the button, laser blasters land on the Rampigs. He frowns deeply like someone just showed up. "WHO DARES TO INTERFERE MY WORK". Xolicernic yells out there.

"We did Unlock Story Unleash the Power", Sora and AV said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"We are not alone Xolicernic". Corey and Noelle said in unison.

"Music Force Let's Play the Music", Corey said out loud as he morphs into ranger form. His morphor got some power from Abby before they left.

"Music Force Next Generation", Noelle yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

"We are here as well. Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"You mess with the wrong family member. Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online", Wes yells out loud as he morphs into his guardian ranger form.

"I should have ended you a long time ago. You shall pay for harming my daughter". Zisko said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as he looks at them. "This makes things more interesting considering that I always have something up my sleeves". Xolicernic said to them. He throws a ball up in the air.

Out of nowhere, Mutezoids, Noistrons, Gearz, Shades, SHUMD, and Rampigs appear in front of the rangers.

"You have got to be kidding me". Corey said to them.

"No way", Sora said to them.

"It is bad enough to see your typical foot soldiers in your own time, but not like this". Noelle said to them.

"You said it right there Noelle". Wes said to them.

"What are those things"? Kara asks them. She is getting very annoyed by them.

"Those are Mutezoids, Noistrons, Gears, Shades, and SHUMD". AV said to them.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has a smirk on his face. "I have a lot of time on my hands. Attack and destroy them". Xolicernic said to the group of foot soldiers.

As the fight gets started, the rangers are fighting the various foot soldiers. In group one it is Noelle, Kara , Will, and Mel as they are talking them on. "Have you guys have ever deal with stuff like this"? Kara asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Kara as she nods to them. "Oh yes but we got foot soldiers to deal with and freedom to give to them". Noelle said to them.

Will looks at Noelle as he likes her witty side. "Look at Sora and Corey go at Xolicernic though. It is like they are really giving it to him.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "That being must have must with them really badly back in those days". Mel said to them. The group nods as they continue to fight.

In group two, it is Ash, Mari, Aiden, and Liz. They are using their weapons as they are taking on foot soldiers. "I never thought I would see some of these things at all". Ash said to them.

Mari looks at the various foot soldiers. She fires her blasters at them. "It is like firing at things that should have never been made". Mari said to them.

Aiden nods as he is near Liz. "Or haven't been saved for who knows how long". Aiden said to them.

Liz looks at the third group as they are facing Xolicernic. "Yeah but as soon as we finish with these things we can help them". Liz said to them". Liz said to them.

In group three, it is Corey, Sora, AV, Wes, Daniel, Harry, and Zisko. They are fighting Xolicernic as they are using weapons. "You Rangers never give up do you. The prisoners will just have to watch me destroying you all". Xolicernic said to them. He sends a psychic wave blast at them.

Wes frowns as he has his Guardian Star Sword. "That won't happen. Guardian Star Sword Shield". Wes yells out loud as he draws a shield to protect them.

The psychic wave blast gets blocked by the shield. Xolicernic glares at Wes as he looks at him. "Is my branding scars still there? You screamed like a scared little boy". Xolicernic said to Wes. He sends a underhanded psychic wave blast at him.

Wes does not see it coming as it gets blocked by Zisko. "Still playing dirty again, you never fought honorably". Zisko said to Xolicernic as he returned fire.

Xolicernic gets knocked down by Zisko. "You will regret that dearly". Xolicernic said to Zisko. He is firing back at Zisko.

Zisko dodges it as he glares back at Xolicernic. "You will regret even more dearly for harming my biological daughter the purple ranger named Verna". Zisko said to Xolicernic.

As the fight is still going on, Kiki and Verna are watching their teammates fighting them. Verna is in shock as she hears the words from Zisko himself. "Did he just say my biological daughter named Verna"? Verna asks Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Verna. "Yes he did, Verna, your biological father is here fighting against Xolicernic. He is helping us". Kiki said to Verna.

Harry, Daniel, Sora, AV, and Corey arrive as they get to the tables. "Kiki, Verna, boy are we happy to see you". Daniel said to them.

"We were so worried about you Verna". Harry said to Verna. He has a happy expression on his face.

Verna looks at Harry as she nods to him. "Just get us off of this table". Verna said to them.

As the group carefully remove Kiki and Verna from the tables, Xolicernic frowns as his prisoners are freed. "I have to know what they have to be stolen from them". Xolicernic said to them. He fires his powerful beam at them.

Everyone is stunned as it is heading at the group. "You dare to harm my friends and family. It is time for me to fight back". Kiki yells out loud. "I have enough of your pain on us. You dare to harm my biological father along with my friends right in front of me". Verna yells out loud.

All the sudden, a purple and orange glow is protecting them from the psychic wave blast. Kiki's and Verna's morphors are returning to them as they are getting stronger. 'You have truly earned your secondary powers Verna'. Jarsidia telepathically said to Verna.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Kiki yells out loud as she morphs into ranger from.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power, Secondary Power Go", Verna yells out loud as she is going into secondary powers.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Verna is standing in a blank space as there various books and music are flying around on her. Plus other legends are with her like a true power has appeared to her. The Lore Keepers are standing with her like she has truly reunited with her. She has a purple ranger suit with a touch of red and blue in it. She has a purple colored armor vest with the symbol of Neo Defenders on the back. Her weapon is upgraded as she is holding powerful weapon in her hands. "Neo Defenders Pink Ranger". Verna said as she is in her ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Everyone is deeply surprised as they see Verna in her secondary form. "That is awesome right there". Ash said to them. "Yeah you know what they say the best of often saved for last". Aiden said to them.

The teens nod in agreement with Aiden.

Xolicernic frowns as this is not going like it hoped. "No your powers are supposed to be mine". Xolicernic said to them.

Kiki glares at Xolicernic as she is making a stand. "You will never find out what our powers are creep. As long they are in the safe hands, Evil like you shall never win". Kiki yells at Xolicernic.

Verna frowns as she has her weapon ready. "They will never be yours. I am starting to understand that I am connected to three ranger ancestors. The powers that got passed to me is my responsibility. It is the power that I must have the courage to control them. It is is power that I do accept to have. It is the power that I do have faith in myself. Neo Defenders Purple Fire". Verna yells out loud.

"Neo Defenders Orange Fire", Kiki yells out loud as she unleashes a stronger power at Xolicernic.

The purple and orange power is released as it swirls together like it got combined. It lands directly at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic takes a huge stumble back. It glares at the rangers as it glares at them. "This is far from over rangers". Xolicernic said to them as it takes off.

As the battle is over, Verna and Kiki demorphs back to civilian form. They passed out as they are exhausted. "Kiki, Verna", the teens said to them. Wes and Zisko makes the catch.

"They must have gained a bit more power to fight back against Xolicernic like that". Ash said to them.

"Yeah plus they must have been through hell and back". Kara said to them. The group makes a decision right then and there to teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Kiki and Verna are in the med bay. The wizards are with them as they are healing them. "They will be alright Rangers. They will need a lot of rest. I only hope is that they will come to us and tell us what happened at that place". Melissa said to them.

The teens nod as Wes and Zisko are with them. "We should give them some space guys. Plus we can celebrate that we all have our secondary powers together when they wake up". Ash said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they make plans.

Aiden looks at their guests from the past. "Thank you for your help. We wouldn't have gotten them back with out you". The Aiden said to them.

Sora looks at them as she nods to them. "Your welcome", Sora said to them. "Remember, Xolicernic is probably already hard at work coming up with a new plan". AV said to them.

The teens nod as they look at them. As they watch their visitors go through a time portal, the portal disappears as it takes them back to the past.

Back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic frowns as the plan failed to find out what their powers are. "It is time that I regroup for a new plan". Xolicernic said to himself as he is researching new things.

End Chapter

Verna has her secondary powers at long last. How will Verna and Kiki recover their ordeal? Plus what will Xolicernic plan next against the rangers? Plus the next chapter will be a filler.

Next Chapter: Say What


	57. Chapter 57

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 57: Say What

Back in Majestic Hills, Merlin and Prince Alveno are looking at a prophecy as they are puzzled by it. "Are you certain that the images that you saw within young Tabitha is the Guardian of the Royal Trio"? Prince Alveno asks Merlin.

Merlin nods as he looks at the Prince. "Yes it is my Prince. What puzzled me is why Tabitha was feeling the pain that one of the girls were experiencing? It is like young Tabitha saw everything that was happening to her. It seems that she was suppose to help her but couldn't because of the injuries in the battle". Merlin said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at Merlin as he is stumped about it. "If she didn't get hurt in the battle, she would have gone on a solo mission to help her. It might be that there is a lot more about Tabitha that we don't know about, and the girl is the key to it". Prince Alveno said to Merlin.

Merlin nods as Leon walks in the room. "Prince Alveno, Tabi is awake". Leon said to them. Merlin and Prince Alveno look at him.

"We will be right there". Prince Alveno said to Leon. They left the room as they went to the med bay.

"Maybe you should take it easy Tabi. You were injured in the battle and felt very strange during the battle". James said to Tabi.

Tabi gives a look to James. "I am done resting you guys. I want to move around and do something fun". Tabi said to James.

James looks at Tabi as he has a concern look on his face. Blaise looks at Tabi. "Yeah but your little stunt worried all of us". Blaise said to Tabi.

Leon walks in with the two mentors. "Could you used other words than little stunt Blaise? We do need to know what happened". Leon said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Tabitha. "What happened when you felt strange"? Prince Alveno asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she sighs to them. "I saw images of a girl that was getting captured by an evil creep. She was fighting back and for some reason she didn't morph like a civilian was very close by but hidden". Tabitha said to them.

Roxy looks at Tabitha as it is puzzling her. "Wait a minute, are you saying that she might be a ranger on a different team? What color was she wearing the most of"? Roxy asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she has a smirk on her face. "She had a lot of orange on her, and she had this funky but cool hair style". Tabitha said to them.

Their newest ranger named Blake looks at them. "I felt something strange as well. What I felt is sad rock roll music mixed with various legends of the past power rangers in a purple color. Plus I also heard a griffin screeching in pain as well". The girl named Blake said to them.

The gang looks at their newest ranger. "Say what", the gang said to Blake. This is the first time they are hearing of this. "Did you felt anything strange Blaise"? Roxy asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at them as he wanted to deny it. "Ok yes I felt something weird ok". Blaise said to them. He does not want to get into deep detail.

Roxy gives Blaise a look as she shakes her head to him. "Why didn't you say anything to us"? Roxy asks Blaise. She has her hands on her hips.

Blaise gives a look to Roxy as he rolls his eyes. "I would be talking like a psycho who is off on their medications if I told you guys that I felt an orange ranger in deep pain with an orange colored gemstone with her.". Blaise said to them.

Twyla looks at them as she thinks about it. "So you and Blake felt it because you shared a ranger color and a griffin. How would Tabi felt it as well". Twyla said to them.

Leon looks at them as James nod to him as well. "Actually James and I also felt it as well". Leon said to them.

The gang looks at them as it is a huge shock to them as well. "Wait a minute what"? Eldon asks them.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "I also heard an griffin screeching. Like Blaise said about an orange colored gemstone, it was in the same color as the griffin". Leon said to them.

James nods as he looks at them. "When I felt it, I heard a female voice saying help her, help my Ranger Descendant". James said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they are confused. "Let me get this straight, Leon, James, Tabi, Blaise, and Blake felt something strange to various degrees, and the rest of us didn't felt a thing". Eldon said to them.

Roxy looks at them as she thinks about it. "It maybe that Leon, James, Tabi, Blaise, and Blake shares something in common to those that was in trouble". Roxy said to them.

The gang looks at Roxy as it is a strange thing. "Can you explain on this"? Leon asks Roxy. He is wondering more about it.

Roxy looks at them as she explains it. "It is very likely that two people were in serious trouble not one. These two people has the orange and purple color respectively. That matches up with Blaise and Blake perfectly". Roxy said to them.

Twyla nods as he looks at them. "Yeah but it doesn't explain about Leon, James, and Tabi feeling it". Twyla said to Roxy. The group nods in agreement with her.

Prince Alveno looks at them as he thinks about it. "Perhaps the reason why Leon, James, and Tabi felt it because they have a unique connection to just one of them. The person with the unique connection must be protected at all cost". Prince Alveno said to them. The gang look at each other as they are wondering who this person is.

Back at the Cave, the teens are with Kiki and Verna while the Star Descendants veterans are meeting with Wes and Claudia. "Ok mind explaining to me about Xolicernic? When I learned about Wes's scar, it is one thing. However this whole split copy thing is confusing and a whole other matter entirely". Claudia asks them.

Rory looks at them as he has the ranger books to share with them. "Xolicernic is one of the most heinous villains within the ranger history. He started out as a human being, and he was Tess's ranger ancestor's father named Christopher Askew. However when he committed horrible crimes against my ranger ancestor, he was declared unable to stand trial because of his mental and psychotic behavior. As a result of this, he was sent to a mental hospital where he was suppose to spend the rest of his life at. However he mysteriously vanished from the mental hospital. Years later, he came back as an evil alien being named Xolicernic with powers". Rory said to them.

Nikki nods as she went next. "Xolicernic caused a lot of trouble for my ranger ancestor and her team. My ranger ancestor was the leader of the Lore Keeper Power Rangers named Sora Daniels. Xolicernic did a lot of things especially to her and her teammate AV Winchester who is the grandmother of Ryder. It is the Lore Keepers who first destroyed Xolicernic once and for all". Nikki said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them as he went next. "It was five years ago when I joined the team. Xolicernic got back brought to life by our mortal enemy Lord Ivano. However Xolicernic always came up with his plans that were completely separate from the other officers. It is like he wanted to strike out on his own. I was the first one to meet Wes, and soon after it was Rory that bonded really well with him. Xolicernic found out who Rory's, Wes's, and Tess's ranger ancestor's are, and he kidnapped and tortured them with their branding scars". Ryder said to them.

Claudia looks at them as she caught up with it. "It explains so much about how he got brought back to life, but what about the splits"? Claudia asks them.

Monty looks at them as he went next. "After freeing Katie from the evil control of Sergiobot, it was then that we invaded the Evil Tower. However Xolicernic teamed up with a Royal Knight and kidnapped two people. Our team once again teamed up with the Lore Keepers, and the Mystic Knights came to help us as well. It was in that battle that we destroyed Xolicernic once and for all, but it turned out that Xolicernic had a secret up his sleeves. That secret gave the illusion that he was destroyed once and for all. He went back to the past to split himself". Monty said to them.

Claudia looks at them as that is the most confusing part. "That is what I don't get is how did he get it done". Claudia said to them.

Walter looks at them as he is holding the book. "I am the Guardian of the Book of Jesse. This book contains various villains that got sealed away by my ranger ancestor and myself. When a villain gets sealed in here, they can not be brought back to life. However if a villain got split, it is impossible for me to seal the villain away because the villain has more than one body to use. I have read the Ranger Book on Noelle McKnight. It does shed a lot of light on Xolicernic. He went back to the past to visit an evil villain who was an enemy of the Elemental Saint Power Rangers. This being is capable of splitting an evil being to keep them from ever being sealed into the book. Xolicernic split himself into four beings. Three of them were in his alien being form, but one of them was actually his human being form". Walter said to them.

Wes is stunned as he looks at them. "Say what", Wes said to them. This is the first time he has heard any of it.

Tess looks at Wes as she sighs to him. "When Xolicernic was brought back to life in the future, his human being form wanted to stay dead, but it was his alien form that said no and controlled him. The alien form wanted to get rid of the human being form in the past. The human being form was saved and purified by the Music Force Next Generation Rangers. The alien split that was there in the past was the first alien split. The other splits went back to our time. In the invasion, we destroyed the second split of Xolicernic. The final one was hidden for all this time until it came back even stronger". Tess said to them.

Claudia looks at them as she looks at Wes. "Basically the Rangers has to destroy the last Xolicernic split, and then he will be gone forever". Claudia said to them.

The Star Descendants Veterans and the guardians nod as they look at Claudia. "That pretty much sums it up". Melissa said to Claudia.

Wes looks at them as it pains him. "It is one thing to have the branding scar. However, it is another thing entirely to know that people that you care about has been through the same awful and heinous thing. I just want to hug Kiki and Verna and not let go". Wes said to them as he has tears in his eyes.

Claudia looks at Wes as he is being hugged by Rory and Tess. She notices a prophecy that has been translated. "Whats with the prophecy"? Claudia asks them.

Melissa sighs as she looks at Claudia. "This prophecy came to us unexpectedly, and it was in a different language. Once it got translated, we are still stumped on it. We do not know what is the Royal Trio is. However it is clear that Kiki is a lot more special than we first anticipated". Melissa said to them.

The group looks at the translated prophecy as they take a good look at it. Wes looks like he has something on his mind like he made his mind up. ' _I have to protect Kiki from who or what will be targeting her'._ Wes thought to himself as he looks at the prophecy.

As a friendship is made long ago

Between a Wizard and the Royal One

Knowledge is shared about the Original Triad

As the concern grew about the evil ones

A decision is made to protect the Royal Trio

The Royal One remembers about the Original Triad

The majestic one came from the Amethyst Angel

The strong one came from the Onyx Griffin

The leadership one came from the Ruby Dragon.

Thus the Pendant of the Royal Trio is born

And the Chosen One of the Pendant is chosen as well

Because of this decision back in time

The Royal Trio powers are kept for fend

The Guardian descendent of Ruby Dragon has archaic duty

To preserve these powers of The protractor of Fairy

When the time will come and the evil will prevail

And have his hand on the power of trio

The guardian descendent will step into the power

The royal Trio will come to the guardian's aid

They will prove their qualities to the guardian

So as for the guardian to pass them those powers

Meanwhile back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic frowns as he is angry that the plan did not work out. He looks at the machine that was suppose to work. "Those damn Rangers, they have my special branding scar, and I made them suffer like the undeserving people that they are. What is it do they have that is so hidden that I couldn't find out". Xolicernic said to himself.

"Are you they call Master Wizard Xolicernic"? An evil being said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic turns around as he notices another evil being. "Yes I am who do you think you are showing up in my domain. I shall destroy you where you stand". Xolicernic said to the evil being as he is ready to fight.

The evil being looks at Xolicernic as he smirks to himself. "I am Eliastro, and I have heard of your powerful reputation and legacy. Your special signature of branding Power Rangers is very twisted and evil. It seems that one of the rangers that you recently kidnapped has something that I am very interested in getting from her". Eliastro said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic is stunned that this other evil being is deeply interested in one of the rangers that he kidnapped and branded. "Really which one", Xolicernic asks Eliastro as he has his arms crossed.

Eliastro looks at Xolicernic as he has an evil grin on his face. "The orange ranger, she has a special power that I desire". Eliastro said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Eliastro as he has a skeptical look on his face. "How do you know about this power within the orange ranger that I tried to find out? I have researched about the Power Rangers for a very long time". Xolicernic said to Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at Xolicernic as he nods to him. "You are not aware about the powers of the Defender Beasts. The power that the Neo Defender Orange Ranger has is called the Royal Trio. What I need from you is to recapture her and bring her to me". Eliastro said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Eliastro as he has an evil grin on his face. "It will be my pleasure". Xolicernic said to Eliastro as the plan is forming.

Eliastro nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Good, I wait for you to bring her to me". Eliastro said to Xolicernic as he leaves the Evil Castle.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "Well Orange Ranger, it seems that someone else has desires to capture you. This time your fellow rangers will not be able to keep you safe especially from that guardian". Xolicernic said to himself as he is getting to work on a new object for the newest kidnapping scheme.

Meanwhile back at a cemetery, Zisko looks at Vanessa's grave site. "Our daughter has been branded by that monster, Vanessa. It breaks my heart that she is going through this. Her friends will be there for her to guide her back, but that monster will pay dearly for it. When the time is right for him to be permanently destroyed, the Neo Defenders will not be alone to do it". Zisko said to the grave as he takes off once more.

End Chapter

This is the filler chapter that concludes the arc. Plus the next arc will is called the Powers of the Wizards and Fairies. It begins with a crossover with the story Rise of Defender Beast by Mike singh.

Next Chapter: The Aftermath in the Weekend


	58. Chapter 58

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 58: The Aftermath in the Weekend

As the meeting is going on the main ops, the teens are in the med bay watching over Verna and Kiki. The teens are trying not to cringe over the branding scars. Verna's branding scar has the initials UDDS that stood for Ultimate Descendant Dream Snatcher. The color of the UDDS is in red, blue, and purple in a sequence. Kiki's branding scar has an upside down triangle. In the triangle, there is an upside down red dragon, black griffin, and purple angel. The triangle is in multiple of colors down its side. It has red, black, and purple down one side. It has red, blue, and silver down on another side. Finally the other side has purple, orange and black, and yellow.

Ash looks at his teammates as he has never seen anything like it. The others has sadden expressions on their faces. Kara, Liz, and Aiden are holding back their tears. Mel and Mari are crying as Will, Daniel, and Harry are comforting them as they are trying to stay strong.

Ash sighs as he looks at them. "They are going to need all of us to recover and that includes Wes and Claudia. Plus we should agree that monster's name shouldn't be said in front of them for the time being". Ash said to them.

Daniel nods as he has a serious expression on his face. "I couldn't agree with you more Ash. What that fiend did is morally reprehensible and twisted". Daniel said to them as he is angry.

Harry nods in agreement as he looks at Daniel. "I am with Daniel on this one Ash. I suggest that Kiki and Verna shouldn't be alone at all. One of us should be with them for the time being". Harry said to them.

Will nods as he looks at them. "Yeah that way one of us will be with them at all times. Plus their parents will be very worried with their sudden behavior change. With us beings rangers, we can't tell them about it and that includes what happened to them". Will said to them.

Mari looks at them as she thinks about something else. "Yeah but we shouldn't push them on telling us what happened when that monster had them. They have to come to terms with it. Plus they will be vulnerable for the time being". Mari said to them.

Liz nods in agreement as she looks at them. "I agree with Mari. Plus we should be careful with their feelings. The last thing we don't need to do is walking on eggshells around them". Liz said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus our main villains could use this situation to their advantage. For the time being, we all should step up for their sakes". Kara said to them.

Mel nods as she thinks of something. "I agree with Kara. Plus perhaps this weekend, they should get a change of scenery to recuperate and recover". Mel said to them as it is an idea.

Ash looks at them as all of the ideas are good ones. "All of them are good ideas guys". Ash said to them.

As Verna and Kiki are coming around, Wes is walking in the med bay. "Hey guys", Wes said to them.

The teens look at Wes as they see Verna and Kiki opening their eyes. "Hey guys", Kiki said to them with a weak voice. "Are we back at the Cave"? Verna asks them.

The teens nod as they look at them. "Yeah you both are". Liz said to them. She feels very bad for them.

Wes looks at the branding scar on Kiki's chest as it has various colors like a tattoo. "I am glad that you and Verna got it of there safely". Wes said to Kiki.

Verna nods as she is sitting up. She winces as she is in some pain. "Maybe that wasn't a bright idea". Verna said to them.

Ash gives her a knowing look. "Just take it easy and relax. Plus one of us will be taking you home soon". Ash said to them.

Aiden looks at them as he thinks about it. "Will your parents be home though"? Aiden asks them.

Kiki shakes her head as she looks at them. "No, my dad is out of town for a business trip for a couple of weeks. He left on the day that I was snatched by him". Kiki said to them.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "Yeah my parents and siblings will be at home. However my siblings will be suspicious about my injuries". Verna said to them.

The group looks at each other as Kiki doesn't have anyone at home while Verna will. "Maybe Verna should spend the weekend with one of us, and have one of the mentors stay with Kiki for the couple of weeks". Mel said to them.

Rory, Melissa, and Claudia walk in the med bay as they hear about the arrangements. "What's going on"? Rory asks them.

Wes looks at them as he explains the situation. "Verna will have parents at home this weekend, but Kiki will be alone at her home because her dad is out of town for a couple of weeks for a business trip". Wes said to them.

Claudia looks at them as she has a thought. "Kiki can stay with us this weekend in Middleton and bring her home Sunday night. Does that sound alright with you"? Claudia asks Kiki

Melissa looks at Kiki as she has a mind made up. "I can stay with you during the week and check up on the house. Is that alright with you"? Melissa asks Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Melissa. "Yeah it is both alright with me", Kiki said to them. She looks very much out of it. It is like her spirit is injured as well.

As the teens help get Kiki and Verna out of bed, they notice right away that Kiki is more vulnerable and out of it than Verna is. As Kiki and Verna went home, Ash frowns as he looks at the others. "I hope for Kiki's and Verna's sake that things won't get worse for them especially Kiki". Ash said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Ash. "Yeah Kiki looked very out of it. I have never seen her like this before". Aiden said to them.

Will nods as he is getting worried about her. I have to agree with Aiden, Ash. Plus Verna appears to be in better shape than Kiki is despite the branding". Will said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at Ash. "Yeah although if something happens to Kiki like that again, it will take her a lot longer to recover. Plus the saying things will get a lot worse before it gets better is very true as well". Liz said to them.

Daniel looks at Liz as it is a scary possibility. He is trying to stay strong. Harry is starting to cry. "Neither one of them deserve the treatment that heinous fiend did to them. Verna and Kiki are the best of us. I will be damned if someone else takes aim at them again". Daniel said to them. The teens nod as they have a full mind to go into full protection mode on the Orange and Purple rangers.

End Chapter

I thought about doing just one filler chapter, but having this one as well will fill in some time focusing on the teens.

Next Chapter Secrets of Orange Part 1: The Arrival of the Defender Beast


	59. Chapter 59

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 59: The Secrets of Orange Part 1: The Arrival of the Defender Beast

Back at the Cave, the wizards and Jarsidia are meeting together as they are looking at holograms of the Rangers. "The rangers has done well with earning their secondary powers. Each one has connected to their ranger ancestors and their powers as well". Cyrus said to them.

Ozford nods as he looks at them. "I do believe it is time for them to understand our powers. They have been through so much already". Ozford said to them.

Tylark nods as he looks at them. "Indeed they gained teammates and allies from different teams as well". Tylark said to them.

Phoenixous nods as he looks at them. "Plus they learned hidden truth about biological families. I am deeply surprised about Verna though". Phoenixous said to them.

Jarsidia nods as she looks at them. "She is the biological child of an alien being. Plus she and Kiki has been through a terrible trauma by the evil one known as Xolicernic. Plus I have to prepare young Liz about her very own fairy powers as well". Jarsidia said to them.

Remius appears to them as he looks at them. "We have a problem". Remius said to them.

The wizards and Jarsidia looks at Remius as they are stunned by his arrival. "Remius, what kind of problem there is"? Cyrus asks them.

Remius looks at them as he nods to them. "It seems that there is another evil planning to snatch my chosen one, Kiki". Remius said to them.

The wizards and Jarsidia look at Remius as it is troubling news. "What do you mean Remius"? Cyrus asks Remius.

Remius looks at them as he nods to them. "Years ago, I gave the Sunstone Griffin Gemstone to the Ruby Dragon of the Underdog Squad Power Rangers aka the red ranger. As time went on, the family blood line of the red ranger reached down to Kiki Lawerence. She is chosen to be a very special guardian to the Royal Trio. The mentors has translated the prophecy. Plus I have sensed an evil being that paid a visit to Xolicernic as well. Kiki is in serious danger". Remius said to them.

The wizards and Jarsidia look at each other as it is a cautious situation. "The rangers must be aware about the prophecy. Plus there is no doubt that Xolicernic will strike again very soon". Cyrus said to them. The wizards nod as they make plans to tell the rangers about the power.

Back at the Evil Castle, Zophicles went to Xolicernic. He frowns as he does not like how the rangers are getting stronger. "Those rangers are getting stronger Xolicernic. It is only a matter of time when they master the powers of the Wizards and Fairies". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as he is putting finishing touches on a device. "Yes although it seems that another evil being is interested in the orange ranger". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he is getting intrigued by it. "Who is this evil being"? Zophicles asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as he is doing a test run on it. "His name is Eliastro. Have you heard of this being"? Xolicernic asks Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he has heard of him. "He is a part of the Zuthora army. I never realized that their army is here on Earth. This could be very good or very bad for us. Plus if they are here on Earth, that means that there are another team of rangers as well". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as this is getting troublesome. "This will become very troublesome. Plus Eliastro wants me to bring the orange ranger to him. This new device that I made will allow me to capture her. Plus this tube container will keep her in place". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he is impressed by it. "You definitely have a plan to capture her and bringing her to Eliastro". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Zophicles. "Indeed, I just need to decide on whether capturing her when she is with her friends or when she is miserably alone". Xolicernic said to Zophicles. Zophicles nods as he looks at him as the plans are being made. He leaves the Evil Castle as he plans to show Eliastro his plans.

At the outskirts of Aurora Cove, Xolicernic is waiting as he has the new machine. He looks around as he notices Eliastro. "You made it". Xolicernic said to Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at the device and the tube. "Yes I did. Plus I brought along some Gobots. These rangers that you have won't be able to destroy them with ease". Eliastro said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the foot soldiers that Eliastro brought over. "Good plus it will definitely give them a lot of trouble. Once the orange ranger is captured, I will bring her to you here". Xolicernic said to Eliastro. Eliastro nods as the two part ways.

In Majestic Hills, the gang is meeting at their headquarters for training. Leon notices a troubling expression on the Prince's face. "Prince Alveno, what's wrong"? Leon asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at Leon as it gets the attention of the others. "It seems that Eliastro has been sighted in another town and talking to another evil being". Prince Alveno.

The gang is stunned as this is first of hearing about it. "Where at and who is this evil being"? James asks Prince Alveno.

"According to the map, it is just outside of a town called Aurora Cove. However I fear that Eliastro is after someone there". Prince Alveno said to them.

As Prince Alveno was about to say something a bright glow seek their attention. "Huh! What the hell is this?" Blaise questioned at the sudden twist of the event.

James has a wild smirk on his face as he looks at Blaise. "Looks like hot-head have no control over his tongue" teased James and Blaise was just to respond.

Blake frowns as looks at the two of them shaking her head. "Can you stop this romance for once?" interrupted an irritated Blake, "There are other important things that need attention." Blake said to them.

Blaise is getting very angry and frustrated by it. "Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a homo"? Blaise cried in anger.

"Drop it guys" sighed Twyla, "What is this happening, anyways Prince?" she enquired.

"It… it's a.. an old pro… prophecy!" Prince Alveno was a way surprised by what he saw.

"But what's it that surprise you this much?" asked Tabitha.

"It's a prophecy related to… The Royal Trio!" Prince Alveno informed.

"Whattt ?" exclaimed Roxy. "I thought you said that the royal trio didn't exist now".

"About what is this prophecy actually about?" asked Leon.

"It's about the Guardian of Royal Trio…" said Alveno.

"Now, what's this Guardian of Royal Trio is?" questioned James. He brings up the prophecy on the monitors.

 _As a friendship is made long ago_

 _Between a Wizard and the Royal One_

 _Knowledge is shared about the Original Triad_

 _As the concern grew about the evil ones_

 _A decision is made to protect the Royal Trio_

 _The Royal One remembers about the Original Triad_

 _The majestic one came from the Amethyst Angel_

 _The strong one came from the Onyx Griffin_

 _The leadership one came from the Ruby Dragon._

 _Thus the Pendant of the Royal Trio is born_

 _And the Chosen One of the Pendant is chosen as well_

 _Because of this decision back in time_

 _The Royal Trio powers are kept for fend_

 _The Guardian descendent of Ruby Dragon has archaic duty_

 _To preserve these powers of The protractor of Fairy_

 _When the time will come and the evil will prevail_

 _And have his hand on the power of trio_

 _The guardian descendent will step into the power_

 _The royal Trio will come to the guardian's aid_

 _They will prove their qualities to the guardian_

 _So as for the guardian to pass them those powers_

Blaise looks annoyed by it as he looks at the prophecy. "Seriously, this is about as cryptic as it comes". Blaise said to them.

Eldon nods as he is just as annoyed like Blaise. "Yeah I mean we never heard of this original Triad". Eldon said to them.

Blake looks at the prophecy closely as she notices something. "Hold on though are Amethyst, Onyx, and Ruby are a type of gemstones"? Blake asks them.

Twyla nods as she notices something else. "Yeah but we don't have an angel or a dragon defender beast on our team though, and yet we do have a griffin beast stone". Twyla said to them.

Roxy nods as she notices something else as well. "Yeah it also says that the Guardian is the Descendant of the Ruby Dragon". Roxy said to them.

Tabitha looks at Prince Alveno as she thinks of something. "Were you friends with a wizard at one point"? Tabitha asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at Tabitha as he thinks back. "My ancestor were friends with a wizard named Remius. He is the creator of the Underdog Gemstones. The Gemstones chose its chosen one to protect Earth. They defeated two evil ones that desired to destroy Earth long ago. The Underdog Triad are three special rangers that has a Lover, a Protector, and a confidant. The head of the Triad is called Triad Leaders". Prince Alveno said to them.

Leon looks at the prophecy as he looks at Prince Alveno. "So basically that decision made long ago to protect the powers of the Royal Trio is in the hands of the Descendant of the Ruby Dragon, and Eliastro is after this person for the Power of the Royal Trio". Leon said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "Yes if there are rangers in the town, you must explain to them of the situation. The Descendant of the Ruby Dragon is in danger". Prince Alveno said to them.

"But I am not getting it?" James raised his query, "When there is no existence of Royal Trio… how's this prophecy is still responding".

"I agree with James on this" supported Roxy.

"Whatever the reason may be" Tabitha put forth her view, "I think we still should have a visit to Aurora Cove."

Leon nods as this is going to be a reconnaissance mission. "Right guys, we should tell our families that we are going out of town for a school field trip to Aurora Cove". Leon said to them.

The gang nods as Tabitha is silent about as they make some calls. James looks at Tabitha as she is not grabbing her phone like the others. "You should call your folks, Tabi". James said to Tabi as he lends her his phone.

Tabi looks at the phone. "My parents are out of town for a business trip. They won't be home". Tabitha said to James. James looks at Tabitha as he seems to buy it.

The gang heads out for the mission.

Back at the Cave, Melissa and Rory are monitoring the city as the teens are enjoying their weekend. She notices strange energy signatures on the monitor as a group of them is heading towards Aurora Cove. "Rory, did Wes mention anything about his team coming to town today"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory looks at the monitors as he shakes his head. "No, Wes always calls us before coming to town. Plus Wes's team does not have an orange ranger like we do". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at him. "We better keep an eye on this. For all we know, we could be getting another threat". Melissa said to Rory. Rory nods in agreement as they are wondering if the incoming company is a friend or foe.

It has been three days since the rescue. Kiki and Verna are recovering as the team including Wes are looking after them. Kiki spent the weekend with Wes and Claudia in Middleton as her dad is out of town for business for a couple of weeks. They brought Kiki back to her home that Sunday night. Melissa stayed at Kiki's house during that time. While in Middleton, Kiki spent time with the Heroes of Legends team. After another misunderstanding at the headquarters between Annie and Kiki, things cleared the air between them through the most unique of ways.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kiki is at the park as she is mediating. The Sunstone Griffin is still with her as it cried during the imminence pain that took place at the Evil Castle. She and the Sunstone Griffin sensed that someone was coming as she does not detect malice within her. "I know that you are here". Kiki said to person coming towards her._

 _Annie is stunned as she got caught. "How did you know that I was here"? Annie asks Kiki._

 _Kiki opens her eyes as she looks at Annie. "I sensed your aura and spirit coming, and you are feeling deeply guilty about what you have done". Kiki said to Annie._

 _Annie is surprised as she look at Kiki. Kiki nods as she allows her to sit. "Wes told me every thing about you, and how you and him were deeply close as kids. I feel bad that you were not given a chance for a proper goodbye on that day. Plus I didn't know that you are a ranger and couldn't morph into battle on that day. Wes told me that you were deeply tortured recently by that fiend just like he was. I deeply apologize for everything that happened on that day and back at headquarters. I should have never accused you of things, and I should have never jumped to conclusions either. I hope you can forgive me and get on the right foot". Annie said to Kiki._

 _Kiki looks at Annie as she listened to her as she thinks deeply about it for a good five minutes. "Apology accepted, you have realized what you did wrong and admitted it to me in a calm and peaceful manner. I was not sure about your character and true colors at first. However now, I see that you are a good person". Kiki said to Annie._

 _Annie is surprised by this as she looks at Kiki. "Thanks, we can officially introduce ourselves now. My name is Annie by the way". Annie said to Kiki._

 _Kiki looks at Annie as she has a light smile on her face. "Nice to meet you Annie, my name is Kiki, Kiki Lawerence". Kiki said to Annie._

 _Annie looks at Kiki as the last name hits her right in the head. "Weren't you the one that got Mrs. Jones fired from her job and arrested years ago"? Annie asks Kiki._

 _Kiki nods as she looks at her. "Yeah, she never liked me and chopped my hair because I painted my hair green. My family moved away after that incident". Kiki said to Annie._

 _Annie looks at Kiki as she nods to her. "I can understand that you needed a fresh start". Annie said to Kiki. Kiki nods as she is getting to her._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Verna introduced Zisko to her family. He explained to them the love story that he had with Verna's biological mother. Despite the circumstances, Verna's parents welcomes him into the family. Plus Rory, Ryder, and Nikki makes the startling connection with their own family trees that Verna is one of their distant cousins.

The teens are back at school as Verna and Kiki are there. "Hey how are you two feeling"? Ash asks them. The group are happy to see them.

"A bit sore still, but it won't keep me down forever". Verna said to them. She is trying to get back to her normal self.

"It still sore guys, and yet I am trying to get back to my normal self". Kiki said to them. She has a faint smile on her face.

Aiden looks at them as he winces as they have to go through this. "You two have been through hell and back. Plus what Xolicernic did was wrong on so many levels". Aiden said to them.

Kiki frowns as the villain's name is mention. Verna looks at Kiki as the smile went away. Kara gives a look to Aiden. "Did you have to mention that name to them"? Kara asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at them as he did say it. "Sorry it just makes me mad about what that fiend did". Aiden said to them. He is trying to be careful about what to say around Kiki and Verna.

Will looks at Kiki and Verna as he can tell that both girls are feeling vulnerable. It is more within Kiki than Verna. "I am angry just as much as you and the rest of us are Aiden". Will said to Aiden.

As the bell rings, the teens sigh as they have to get to class. "Come on guys, we should get to class". Harry said to them. The teens nod as they went towards class. Daniel and Harry walks with Kiki and Verna to class.

In gym class, Kiki is with the teens once more as she is sitting out from gym class. She is in her normal clothes. Verna however is taking it easy as she is gym clothes, but she is walking around the walking track.

Daniel went to sit with Kiki as he doesn't want to leave her alone. However it is not long that one of the mean girls walk over to them. "Ok Freaky Lawerence, how did you manage to get Daniel to be near you? Everyone knows that Daniel is the popular boy". A mean girl said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she is feeling really down. Daniel glares at the mean girl. "Kiki is someone I really care about deeply more than a friend, Tina. You will leave her alone". Daniel said to the mean girl named Tina.

Kiki looks at Daniel as she hears what he just said about her to Tina. She is starting to blush. 'He deeply cares about me'. Kiki thought to herself as his words are uplifting her.

The girl named Tina looks at them as she is laughing at them. "You actually care about that freaky girl. You should be dating someone like me or a girl within our group. Ever since you joined the other Walker, you have become just like him. Plus that freak is a loser and should be out of your life". Tina said to Daniel and Kiki.

Kiki frowns as the words deeply hurts her. She has tears in her eyes as she runs off. Daniel frowns as he glares at Tina. "You know what Tina, you should be out of my life. Plus the other Walker is my brother. Plus I have a biological sister as well. As far as I am concerned, they are my true friends". Daniel said to Tina as he goes after Kiki.

Tina is shocked by this as it is not long that the others show up. Liz, Mel, and Mari are holding Verna and Kara back. "I suggest you go towards your friends". Ash said to Tina. Tina scoffs as she stomps away from them.

The teens sigh as they look at each other. "I feel bad for Kiki guys. She is very vulnerable right now, and that mean girl just made things worse". Mel said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "This is bad plus our enemies could take a huge advantage of the situation". Mari said to them.

Liz looks at them them as she looks at Ash. "Should we call Wes"? Liz asks them. She is getting concerned about Kiki.

Harry looks at Liz as it is something to consider. "Well he is probably in class right now, and he might be able to come right away". Harry said to Liz.

Will looks at Harry as he brings up another point. "Yeah but with everything that has happened recently, she is not back to her normal self yet. He should know about it right away". Will said to them.

Ash looks at them as he is making a decision. "We should call him guys. Plus Daniel is with Kiki as well". Ash said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Verna is getting a vision as her head is pounding. "Verna", the teens said to Verna. They hold hands as she shares the vision with them.

 _ **Vision**_

 _An evil villain has one of their own as he is trying to take a power from her. "So Guardian of the Royal One, you dare to defy me. You will give me the power". The evil villain said to the ranger. The ranger screams as his power is trying to yank a special power from her._

 _ **End Vision**_

The teens look at Verna as she is shaken by the vision. "Verna what's wrong"? Harry asks Verna. "More importantly who was that freak"? Aiden asks Verna

Verna looks at them as she shakes her head. "I do not know guys. There is a lot more to Kiki that meets the eye. We have another reason to call Wes". Verna said to them. The teens look at each other as they have a serious problem on their hands.

End Chapter

This is the kick start of the arc with a Kiki focus. It is the first of two crossovers in the arc with Mike Singh's Rise of the Defender Beast. Plus who is the being in the vision?

Next Chapter: The Secrets of Orange Part 2: An Identity Captured and Revealed


	60. Chapter 60

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 60: The Secrets of Orange Part 2: An Identity Captured and Revealed

In Aurora Cove, the gang from Majestic Hills are walking around town as they spent the last three days trying to find out if there are Power Rangers defending the town.

"Maybe this reconnaissance mission is nothing more than a wild goose chase. We have not spotted anything ranger related or trouble for that matter". Blaise said to them in annoyance.

Eldon looks at their hot headed teammate. "Perhaps trouble has not came out from the closet yet". Eldon said to Blaise.

The gang look at each other as Blaise is getting angry. "What will it take for you to believe me on the gender that I prefer". Blaise said to them. He is getting fed up about it.

Leon looks at them as he shakes his head to them. "Enough guys, it maybe that what ever evil is in this town is planning something. We need to find out about if there are rangers in this town". Leon said to them.

"Excuse me but did you say the rangers"? A young man in a green cladded outfit said to them.

This grabs their attention as they look at him. "Yeah how did you know about the rangers"? James asks him.

The young man looks at them. He notices something very important about them. "If I have to guess is that you guys are an active team that is somewhat struggling with things between your teammates. Plus you guys have not bonded with your teammates well enough yet to fully trust them with an important secret within each one of you". The young man said to them.

The gang is surprised by the young man calling it out like that. "How did you know that we are an active team"? Roxy asks the young man.

Tabitha nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Yeah you completely nailed it on the head and pegged us so bad like we are sticking out like a sore thumb". Tabitha said to the young man.

The young man looks at Tabitha as he grins to them. He is reminded of a teammate of his. "To veteran rangers, you do stick out like a sore thumb". The young man said to them.

The gang looks at the young man as this is a huge surprise to them. "Did you say veteran rangers"? Twyla asks the young man.

The young man nods as he reveals his morphor. "Indeed I am, plus there are more veteran rangers that are expecting all of you". The young man said to them.

Blake looks at the young man. "Wait a minute there are more veteran rangers around"? Blake asks the young man.

The young man nods as he looks at them. "Yes there is follow me, we will be teleported there". The young man said to them. As the gang went along with the young man, they teleport away to the cave.

At the Cave, the gang looks around as it is a headquarters. "Where are we anyways"? Twyla asks them. "Yeah someone better give me some answers before I kick his butt for leading us to this trap". Blaise said to them.

"You are at the Neo Defenders Power Ranger Headquarters". Another young man in a crystal cladded outfit.

"It is not a trap young man, and I suggest to learn some respect to us and to my fiancé". A woman in a pink cladded outfit. Another woman in a purple outfit nods in agreement.

"My name is Rory McFarland. My brother Monty is the one that found you in town. I was the Star Descendant Crystal Ranger and he was the Star Descendants Green Ranger". Rory said to them as he introduces him and Monty to the gang.

The woman nods as she looks at them. "My name is Melissa Collins. I was the Star Descendants Pink Ranger". Melissa said to them.

The woman in a purple outfit looks at them. "My name is Lina Sheppard, and I was the Star Descendants Purple Ranger". Lina said to them.

The gang looks at them as they are surprised to meet veteran rangers for the first time. "You guys were on the Star Descendants Team. They saved the world a few years ago". James said to them as he is excited about it.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, and you guys have an important reason to be here. Am I right"? Rory asks them.

Leon nods as he looks at Rory. "Yes, it seems that an evil being known as Eliastro is after someone who has the power of the Royal Trio. This someone is the Descendant of the Ruby Dragon". Leon said to them.

Rory, Melissa, Monty, and Lina looks at each other as it is one person that they do know. "We do know who it is,". Monty said to them.

James looks at them as he is getting a bad feeling about it. "Why do I get the feeling that is a but coming"? James asks them.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "She has been through a horrible ordeal very recently. She is very vulnerable at the time being". Melissa said to them.

Lina nods as he looks at them. "She and her fellow teammate are still recovering and coming to terms with it". Lina said to them.

Blaise looks at them as he notices another young man in green with them. "Oh come on, how bad it could have been to coming with terms with it? She just need to get over it and move on already". Blaise said to them.

Rory glares at Blaise as he gives him a look. The gang looks at each other as they give Blaise a look. "It is so bad and cringe worthy that it will give all of you a nightmare for a week. What she and her teammate has went through is something that no one should ever go through including myself, a teammate of mine, and another active ranger. How dare you call yourself an orange ranger and sharing the same color as her when you are dismissing it like a mundane cold. Hand me your morphor". Rory said to Blaise.

The gang is stunned by it as Blaise looks at him. "Is that a bit extreme and excessive"? Twyla asks Rory.

Rory looks at Twyla as he shakes his head to her. "He needs to learn to respect other rangers including mentors in a different town. He will get it back when he is ready to apologize". Rory said to them.

Blaise frowns as he hands it over to Rory. He takes off from the Cave as he still does not understand it.

Roxy nods as she looks at him. "Mind if I ask what did happen to her and her teammate"? Roxy asks Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "They were kidnapped and tortured by a heinous villain named Xolicernic. He gave them branding scars. A teammate of mine, another active ranger, and myself also has branding scars as well". Rory said to them as he reveals it to them.

The gang looks at it as a few of them gasp by the look of it. "You mean you were tortured by the same being". Blake said to them.

"That's correct, let's see just how much training you guys has gotten so far". Rory said to them.

After school, the teens just got out from school for the day. Daniel and Kiki went to the park together. Ash sighs as he learned that Wes got called to a ranger battle in Middleton. "Wes is in a ranger battle in Middleton at the moment. He said that he will be here as soon as he can". Ash said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are still concerned about Kiki. "Yeah he also said that Kiki is the Descendant of the Ruby Dragon which is connected to the Underdog Squad Rangers". Verna said to them.

It hits the team as things could get very bad. "We better get to Kiki and Daniel before who ever is going to attack and out to get her". Mari said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Mari is right guys". The teens nod as they head towards the park. The group head towards the park.

At the park, Daniel and Kiki are by the pond. Kiki is unusually quiet as she is trying to clear her mind to mediate. Daniel is right by her side as he sits with her. "Daniel, why are you here with me now instead with Tina like on a date"? Kiki asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Kiki as he shakes his head to her. "Tina is the kind of person that I don't want to be around Kiki especially to date. The old me would be around her to date, but the new me no way. You are more important to me than the popular girls at school". Daniel said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Daniel as she is starting to blush. "Even more important to you even after everything that I have been through at that place". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Kiki in the eyes. "Yes even then, you got people around you to support you. When you are ready to talk about it, we will be right here". Daniel said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she and Sunstone Griffin are sensing someone coming. It is a person just in a bad mood, but underneath it he has a good heart. "You must be troubled like something is deeply bothering you. Am I right? I know that you are here". Kiki said out there.

"Woah wait a minute, how did you know that I am here and feeling like that"? A guy in orange cladded outfit asks Kiki as he got called out like that. He notices that she is not alone.

Kiki looks at the guy as Daniel is on guard of the new comer. "Your spirit and aura, you are mostly hot headed and usually have an outburst with those around you. To those around you, they don't know the true origins of issue at hand hand in the event of the outburst. It tells me that you are very guarded with your heart and letting others in from truly getting to know you. You typically bottle your emotions and get defensive very easily over certain subjects. You don't admit your true feelings and emotions to others". Kiki said to the guy.

The guy is taken back greatly like he got pegged greatly as he looks at Kiki. "Ok you got me. You called me out on everything about me like a damn mind reader or a profiler". The guy said to Kiki as he is angry about it.

Kiki looks at the guy as Daniel is standing by in case if anything happens. "I am not a mind reader by any means. My spirit may not be as high in recent days, but I am more than willing to talk to you in a calm and peaceful manner. Are you willing to talk to Daniel and me in the same way"? Kiki asks the guy.

The guy looks at them as he sits down. "Yeah I guess, the name is Blaise by the way". The guy named Blaise said to them.

Kiki nods as it is the first step. Daniel looks at Blaise as he nods to him. "My name is Daniel Walker". Daniel said to Blaise. "I am Kiki Lawerence by the way". Kiki said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at Kiki as he has a brow raised. "What kind of name is Kiki though? It is a bit cookie". Blaise said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Blaise as she shrugs to him. "It is a name and sometimes a first name does fit to a person's personality. I wouldn't be surprised at all that your first name fit to your fiery personality to the tee". Kiki said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at Kiki as he got his butt kicked in a different way. "You got that right". Blaise said to them.

Daniel looks at Blaise as he is wondering about something. "Why were you so angry before"? Daniel asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at them as he is not sure if he should share about being at the Cave with civilians. "Someone took something from me. He said that I was being disrespectful towards others and I said things that made this person angry". Blaise said to them.

Daniel looks at Blaise as he gets the feeling on who it is. "What did you say to him and why did you say that"? Kiki asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at them as he does not want to say it. "I did not believe that certain events happened to a couple of girls, and they should move on from them". Blaise said to them.

Kiki looks at Blaise as she is getting the feeling that he is talking about her and Verna. "You should never judge others for what happened to them. The pain that they experienced was horrible and immense. You did not know why you were feeling the pain as well, and you didn't want to admit to others that you were feeling the pain as well". Kiki said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at Kiki as she pegged him once again. "Yeah I was feeling the pain as well. I did not want to tell them why I was in pain. I don't share things with others". Blaise said to them.

Kiki looks at Blaise as she nods to him. "Even though you don't share things with them, they were probably concerned about you. You should work on being more open about things with others instead of shutting them out". Kiki said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at Kiki as he sighs to her. "I will have to think about it. I can't believe that you got through to me even with my hot headed exterior. I guess I do have to thank you for that". Blaise said to Kiki.

Just as Kiki says something back to Blaise, a swarm of Gobots shows up as it leading by Xolicernic. "Why hello there, I was hoping that you were by yourself, but you just have to have some company". Xolicernic said to them.

Kiki is getting very scared as she sees it. Daniel frowns as he glares at Xolicernic. He stands in front of Kiki. Blaise looks at Daniel as he is missing something. "Who is that guy"? Blaise asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Blaise ad he is getting a feeling about him. "That is Xolicernic and more importantly what are those things"? Daniel asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at Daniel. He notices that Kiki is very scared. "Those are Gobots. Get her out of here. I can take on these clowns". Blaise said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as Kiki is standing up. "Ok", Daniel said to Blaise. Kiki is running with Daniel.

Daniel grabs his morphor out. "Rory, Xolicernic is back and he brought foot soldiers at the park. A guy named Blaise had Kiki and I to run". Daniel said to Rory.

" _Ok I am sending the others to his location". Rory said to Daniel._

Back at the Cave, the gang has taken off from the moment that they spot Blaise fighting Gobots. Plus Melissa has contacted the others. Rory still has Blaise's morphor as he is conflicted about handing it back to Leon to give to Blaise.

"He needs his morphor to fight young mentor". A being said to Rory as he appears to him.

Rory turns around as he sees the prince. "He should have been more respectful to me. He does not understand what she has been through. Who are you anyways"? Rory asks the being.

The being looks at Rory as he nods to him. "I am Prince Alveno. Mentor to the Defender Beast Rangers. Your ranger gotten through to him in the most unexpected way, and yet he sent your rangers away from the evil being known as Xolicernic". Prince Alveno as he shows him the footage of Kiki talking some sense into Blaise on the monitor. Then Blaise gets Daniel to take Kiki with him.

Rory looks at Prince Alveno as he watches it. "I guess there is some good in the guy. He may have talked to Kiki, but he does need to apologize to me". Rory said to Prince Alveno. He teleports the morphor back to him.

Back at the park, Blaise is still putting up the fight against Gobots and Xolicernic. It is not long that the others shows up. "Here Blaise, Rory sent this over". Leon said to Blaise as he throws it.

Blaise catches it as he looks at them. "Thanks", Blaise said to Leon. He has a solemn expression on his face.

The gang look at each other as they notice that something has changed in their hot headed friend. They notice a group of teens that just arrived. "You guys shouldn't be here. This could get dangerous". James said to them.

Xolicernic looks at both groups of teens. "Actually it is time for this". Xolicernic said as he summons Rampigs. "Rampigs destroy them". Xolicernic said to them as he takes off.

The teens frowns as Xolicernic is getting away. They grab out their morphors. "Hold on you guys must be rangers". Tabitha said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "We are, but right now we got these things to deal with". Ash said to them.

Roxy looks at Leon as she agrees. "They are right Leon". Roxy said to Leon.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and the teens yells out loud.

Leon and his group is stunned to see another ranger. "Defender Beast Rise to Defend", Leon and his friends said as they morph into ranger form.

Mel is surprised as she sees another team of rangers. "I never thought there is another team of rangers besides Wes's team". Mel said to them.

Twlya looks at them as they are confused. "Wait there is another team out there saving the world besides you guys". Twyla said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah but right now, we got these things to deal with". Liz said to them. The teens nod as they are fighting the Rampigs and Gobots.

At another part of the park, Daniel and Kiki are taking a breather. "Couldn't he just give up already". Kiki said to Daniel as she is scared.

Daniel looks at Kiki as he nods to her. "I know but obviously he does not know when to stay away". Daniel said to Kiki.

Xolicernic shows up in front of them again. "It is time for me to take her in again". Xolicernic said to them. He powers up his device again.

Daniel and Kiki grab out their morphors again. "Not a chance", Daniel said to Xolicernic. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Daniel and Kiki said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Xolicernic looks at them as he is eyeing Kiki. "You are making things even more difficult again orange ranger or should I say Guardian of the Royal Trio". Xolicernic said to Kiki. He fires he beams at them.

Daniel and Kiki dodges it as they grab out their blaster. "What are you talking about"? Daniel asks Xolicernic as they fire the blasters at him.

Xolicernic puts up a veil to protect himself. "It seems that another villain has his eyes on your precious orange ranger. Nothing will keep him from bringing her to him". Xolicernic said to them. He fires beams again.

Daniel and Kiki return fire to met it on. As the blaster beams and the laser beams met, it explodes as it pushes Daniel and Kiki down and Xolicernic takes a small stumble. "Kiki you ok", Daniel said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at him.

Xolicernic presses a button as now as it is good of a time to do it. Mechanical arms comes out from the container tube. It stretches out as it grabs Kiki. "Your orange ranger is mine once more". Xolicernic said to them.

Kiki gets grabbed by the mechinical arms. She screams out loud. "Daniel help me". Kiki yells out loud. She is struggling to get free.

Daniel frowns as this is bad. He jumps to grab her. "Release her right now", Daniel yells at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as he notices that Daniel is holding on to Kiki tightly. "Actually you will be letting go of her". Xolicernic said to Daniel as he sends a psychic wave blast at him.

Daniel gets hit as he lands on the ground really hard. Kiki is shocked to see him laying on the ground. "DANIEL", Kiki screams as she is being pulled into the container tube. As the tube closes, Kiki instantly demorphs as she is knocked out.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has a pleased look on his face. "My work here is done for Eliastro is done". Xolicernic said to them as he takes off with Kiki.

Daniel is shaken to his core as he sees Kiki getting kidnapped again. He has tears in his eyes as he tries to get up.

The teens arrive at the scene as they hear the screams. "Daniel", Ash said to Daniel. "Daniel what happened"? Mel asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at them as he is clearly trying to keep it together. "Xolicernic has her. He said that my work for Eliastro is done". Daniel said to them as he passed out.

The teens look at each other as this is very bad. "We better get back to the Cave". Leon said to them. Ash and Aiden supports Daniel up as they teleport back to the Cave.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Aurora Cove, Xolicernic has the container tube with an out cold Kiki in it. Eliastro shows up as he looks at them. "The Guardian of the Royal Trio, who would have thought it is someone like her". Eliastro said to Xolicernic as he gets the container tube from him.

Xolicernic looks at Eliastro as the tube is in his possession. "Exactly", Xolicernic said to Eliastro. The two parted ways as Eliastro has Kiki as he brings her to his lair, and Xolicernic teleports back to the Evil Castle.

As the two evil beings leave, a ghost appears as he frowns. "I have found the final alien split of him. However he is even more powerful than I could have imagine. There is no way that I can capture him myself with the additional powers that he has currently. The loved ones of those the Ultimate Evil has harmed in the present and past unites to destroy him". The ghost said to himself as he takes off.

End Chapter

This is Part 2 of the either three or four Part crossover. The end scene will start the subplot that will play a huge role in the next arc. Will the rangers learn about the Royal Trio? Plus who is the ghost that appeared as well.

Next Chapter: Secrets of Orange Part 3: Meeting of the Two Teams, Wizards, and Fairy


	61. Chapter 61

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 61: Secrets of Orange Part 3: The Meeting of the Two Teams, The Underdog Wizard, and the Prince

Kiki opens her eyes as she finds herself trapped as she in a cell. She has her wrists behind her back covered with special manacles. Her feet are also covered with the same kind of manacles. She is in different clothes like she is in a strange jumpsuit with strange armor on. She has a strange pendulum on her forehead. She lastly notices a pendant necklace that she always kept hidden from others. "Where am I, and more to the point who are you"? Kiki asks the being as she is laying on the floor.

The being looks at Kiki as he has an evil smirk on his face. "I am Eliastro. To think, a decision to keep the powers of the Royal Trio safe is in a girl that descended from a red ranger". Eliastro said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she glares at Eliastro. "Leave my ranger ancestor out of this creep, and for the record, you have pissed off the wrong family member of mine". Kiki said to Eliastro. She spits into his face.

Eliastro frowns as he glares at her. He wipes the spit with his hand. "You are definitely a special and defiant one. Perhaps I have to punish you before everything begins". Eliastro said to Kiki. He presses a button on a remote.

Kiki feels a force field shock coming from the manacles. She screams as she is feeling the sensation on her body. As the shock ends, she is shaken up a bit. She give a look into Eliastro's eyes as she recognizes the same level of heinous evil in another villain. "You will not win you heinous fiend. My friends will save me". Kiki said to Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at the girl as he has a sadistic smirk on his face. "Soon my dear, you will hand me the powers of the

Royal Trio. No one will be here to stop me from getting to them. No one will be here to help or save you". Eliastro said to Kiki as he leaves the cell.

Kiki sighs as she is alone, scared, and in a lot of pain. 'Guys please help me'. Kiki thought to herself. She tries to close her eyes to get some sleep, but she is getting restless.

Back at the Cave, Daniel is in the med bay while the others are in the main ops. Wes got informed about what happened as he is stuck in Middleton a ranger matter with his team. He is pissed that Kiki is kidnapped again by the same fiend. Ash sighs as he got off the phone. "Wes knows guys, but he is stuck with a ranger matter in Middleton. My brother is in their because of that fiend. Plus Kiki is in a new hell hole, and we don't really know why". Ash said to them as he is frustrated by it. He looks like he wants to cry.

Leon and the others walk in the room along with Prince Alveno. "Perhaps I can explain everything to all of you". Prince Alveno said to them.

"I must explain things as well Rangers". Remius said to them as he appears to them.

The teens and the gang are surprised as they look at Remius. "You must be Remius". Leon said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "You look like Prince Erino, and you do remind me of him". Remius said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at Remius as he nods to him. "Yes he is my ancestor. He told me about you". Prince Alveno said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "It is time that all of you should learn the truth about my Chosen One Kiki". Remius said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Remius. "What do you mean"? Aiden asks Remius. The teens nod as they look at them.

Remius looks at them as he begins to explain it. "It all started long ago just a couple of weeks that the Underdog Squad Rangers defeated Crushmis and Captain Drakomus. My beloved daughter Rayma was trying to get to Earth and escaping from Alicestro. She brought two Gemstones with her. One of them is the Tiger's Eye Kirin, and the other one is the Sunstone Griffin". Remius said to them.

It hits the teens as the Sunstone Griffin is the very creature that is with her. "That is the gemstone power that Kiki has". Kara said to them.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "Yes Rayma bonded with a ranger named Sam who escorted her to Eagleview. However Alicestro captured Sam when he sacrificed himself for her. As the Underdog Squad Rangers and the Mystic Knights came together, the two Gemstones that Rayma brought chosen Gwen the yellow Underdog Squad ranger and Daphne the Red Underdog Squad ranger. According to an old prophecy that the Sunstone Griffin's Chosen One is someone in the Ruby Dragon's Chosen one's blood line. When the battle to rescue Sam took place, the rangers managed to free Sam. However as Alicestro fired a beam at him, Rayma gave the ultimate sacrifice to save Sam. In doing so, the two Gemstones fully activated in Gwen's and Daphne's hands respectively. After the battle was over, the Sunstone Griffin took off to find its chosen one. It was found many years later by a young Guardian named Wes. He took responsibility to guard it and kept it safe. At that time, Sergiobot was creating trouble for the Star Descendant rangers. When it was out to get Wes, Rory was held captive to lure him out. It was in that battle, the Sunstone Griffin came to help the rangers. After that battle, I created the Orange Neo Defender Morphor. Once I found young Kiki, I recognized the essence of Daphne Donaldson Sanchez and give her the morphor. I told her when the time was right, you will join the rangers to defeat the evil forces". Remius said to them.

The two teams look at each other as they look at Remius. "So when you and Prince Erino talked about the Original Triad, it was the Ruby Dragon, the Onyx Griffin, and the Amethyst Angel. You must have given her the pendant". Roxy said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "Yes I did. I remember when I gave it to her". Remius said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A young 11 year old Kiki is in her bedroom in Middleton. She is crying as it is the anniversary of being separated from Wes. "Why must people take the things and people that I care about"? Kiki asks herself as she is upset about it. Her head is in her pillow as she is upset._

 _All the sudden, a spirit of the Ruby Dragon appears to her as it is not alone. "There are beings who are very cruel that will do anything to take the things closest to your heart". Remius said to Kiki._

 _Kiki gets up as she notices a strange being and a dragon in her room. She is not afraid of them. "Who are you and why are you here now"? Kiki asks the being._

 _The being looks at Kiki as it has a pendant necklace. "I am Remius, and you have a powerful destiny waiting for you. I want you to have this pendant necklace. It is very special and important, so you must show this to anyone". Remius said to Kiki._

 _Kiki looks at the pendant as it is being placed around her neck. "But why though, isn't there other people better suited than me"? Kiki asks Remius._

 _Remius_ looks at Kiki as he shakes his head. " _No you are the only one that can keep this safe for the right people to gain its power. You will know what to do when the time comes". Remius said to Kiki as he and the Ruby Dragon vanishes from her room. Kiki looks down on her pendant necklace. She hides it underneath her shirt as she fell asleep._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens are deeply surprised by the story. "So Kiki must have that necklace all this time and never said anything to us". Will said to them.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "Yes, it was a secret to keep the Royal Trio safe from the evil ones that desire the power". Remius said to them.

Blake looks at Remius as she has a question. "Any ideas on what Eliastro is going to do to her"? Blake asks them.

Harry looks at Blake as he frowns to her. "Why do you want to know that? It is bad enough that Kiki and Verna got kidnapped and tortured by Xolicernic. They were branded by that guy. We have have a friend that felt the pain". Harry said to them.

Eldon looks at them as it hits them. "Hold on some of us also felt that pain as well. We don't even know why though". Eldon said to them.

Remius looks at them as he has the answer. "When a ranger is in dire trouble, those who share the same ranger color, zord, or a familial connection will feel the pain as well". Remius said to them.

Leon looks at Remius as he remembers about it. "Yeah but why did James, Tabitha, and me felt that pain as well though? We don't share the same ranger color or zord. As far as I know, we are not related to her". Leon said to them. James and Tabitha nod in agreement.

Melissa looks at them as she thinks about it. "Actually Kiki shared something with me about her family from her father's side of the family". Melissa said to them.

This gets everyone's attention as they look at Melissa. "What do you mean Melissa"? Liz asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as Rory nods to her. "Kiki told me that her family is no stranger to estranged relationships and devastating news. The estranged relationship came from Kiki's father side of the family. Dominic and his half brother had a great relationship. It went to rocky at best when he met a woman named Martha. Dominic was married Sandra and on their first year of marriage at that time. He did not like Martha and didn't trust her. Word is that she got around the neighborhood. When Martha announced that she was pregnant, His half brother was thrilled through the roof while Dominic wasn't thrilled about it. He questioned the paternity because of her reputation of getting around. Dominic urged him to get a paternity test. Martha accused Dominic of trying to sabotage their relationship. The half brother decided to get the test done to prove to him that he is the father. As the baby girl came into the world, the paternity test was done. It proved that the half brother is the father of Martha's baby girl. For the longest time, Martha told Dominic various excuses why his family could not met their baby girl. The half brother went along with it. However one day when the baby girl turned two years old, Martha left the half brother and their baby girl behind. The half brother told Dominic the news. They wanted to help him raise the child. The half brother refused and said that he will raise her alone without the help of anyone. They did not talk for a year until Dominic wrote letters to him. As the letters continued, it was the only form of communication between them. However when the letters suddenly stopped, Dominic found out that his half brother passed away. He and his wife Sandra decided to take in their distant niece that they never met before. They went to Healing Hearts Foundation for help to find her. They got the ultimate devastating news that their employee did find her, but she was caught trying to kidnap her. The child escaped from her. As a result, the employee got assault charges and fired. Since then, Dominic never got a chance to meet his long lost niece". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a hard situation. "What was the name of the half brother"? Twyla asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she reveals it. "His name was David Wilkerson". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as Verna's eyes are bright orange meaning that Melissa is telling the truth. Leon and James look at each other wondering if their mom is the same woman in the relationship. Tabitha is trying to hide her emotions as she learns an unexpected truth. As the teens introduced themselves, they have no idea what is happening with Kiki at that very moment. Plus Verna explains to them about her eyes and necklace.

Back at the lair, Eliastro is putting the finishing touches on the machine. The machine has a platform like stand with an arch over it. It has places for hands and feet to be restrained. The Gobots walk in as they escort Kiki to him. She is on a metal like gurney. Eliastro has an evil grin on his face. "Excellent, put her in the machine", Eliastro said to the Gobots.

The Gobots nod as they remove Kiki from the gurney. She frowns as being forcefully dragged to the machine. She is being manhandled as she gets locked into place in the machine. As the Gobots leave the machine, Eliastro went up to Kiki as he has that evil smirk on his face. "You so called duty will be over before you could begin". Eliastro said to Kiki.

Kiki glares at Eliastro as she gives him a look. "You will be defeated by the rangers freak. You will never get your hands on the special powers". Kiki said to Eliastro.

Eliastro gives a look at Kiki. "You will be singing a different tune once I am done with you". Eliastro said as he presses a button on the remote.

The machine is turned on as it is powering up. Energy beams are revealed from the sides and above Kiki. One by one, a dark orange energy beam hit Kiki from a different point. She is feeling a huge sensation like it is getting started to rip from her.

Eliastro looks at Kiki as it is progressing like he planned. "Yes, yes, yes, it is only a matter of time that you can not put up its energy and give in to me". Eliastro said to Kiki.

Kiki is feeling the energy beams hitting her as the pendulum on her forehead is glowing to take control of her. She is struggling to resist it. She is in a lot of pain as she is on the verge of screaming at the top of her lungs in agony.

 _ **Mind Scape**_

 _Kiki is in a lot pain as she is on her knees. She has her hand on her head as well. An incoming darkness and evil is trying to take over her. "Pain, there is so much pain. I don't think I can resist it for much longer. I am scared and alone". Kiki said as she is crying as a black slime is starting to cover her._

" _Kiki Azalea, you have the powers of my father Remius and the Royal Trio. You have to see those who needs to prove themselves worthy". A female voice said to Kiki._

 _Kiki is startled as she hears the voice. "Who are you and what do you mean by those who need to prove themselves worthy"? Kiki asks out there._

' _I am Rayma. I have been watching you for a long time just like my father. The Pheonix, the Mermaid, and the Garuda are the Royal Trio. You have used the powers of my father very well and understand who your ranger ancestor is. It is your turn to fight back and take control of your power, strength, and spirit. The Ruby Dragon and the Sunstone Griffin are ready for you'. The voice name Rayma said to Kiki as her ghostly spirit appears to her._

 _Kiki is stunned as she looks at Rayma. Her appearance looks similar to her as she has an orange outfit on. She nods as she knows what to do as it will be painful. "I have to fight back now". Kiki said to Rayma. Rayma nods as she vanishes._

 _ **End Mind Scape**_

In the machine, Kiki is in a lot of pain as she is concentrating deeply. The pendulum is starting to go haywire as it is destroyed. The pendant necklace is starting to glow as it is starting to effect the machine.

Outside of the machine, Eliastro frowns as he notices that something is going on. He notices the morphor that he removed from Kiki is glowing. Plus the Sunstone Griffin Gemstone is glowing brightly like it is removing the morphor from him. "What in the world". Eliastro said outloud.

The Ruby Dragon and the Sunstone Griffin are coming together as they both roar out loud. It breaks the restraints and the machine. Kiki is freed from the machine as she is very hurt and confused.

Eliastro is taken back by this as he is not expecting this to happen. "WHAT HOW CAN THIS BE"? Eliastro yells at them. Gobots walk in the room to see what's going on.

Kiki transforms herself as she is in a wizard like mode. She has orange robes on with the Ruby Dragon and the Sunstone Griffin on it. The dragon and griffin are with her like have taken control of her for the time being. She has a dragon like body with wings like an eagle and it's main and tail like a lion. She fires an orange energy orb at Eliastro as she flees from the room.

Eliastro lands on the floor as he is not expecting this to happen. "Gobots after her now". Eliastro yells at the Gobots. He frowns as his plan is not going as well like he hoped.

Eliastro and Gobots are after Kiki as they are chasing her. Kiki is flying away as she busts out from the lair. Eliastro is following her as he is not expecting to chase her down again.

Back at the Cave, the teens are sparring as Daniel walk in the room. "Hey guys", Daniel said to them. The teens smile as Daniel is awake and well. "Daniel how are you feeling"? Mel asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Mel as he nods to her. "I feel like a new man, but it still hurts that Kiki is still missing". Daniel said to Mel.

Verna looks at Daniel as she sees it in him. "You really like her don't you". Verna said to Daniel.

Just as Daniel says something, the alarm is going off. The teens look on the monitors as they are confused by what they are seeing. "She must have escaped". Rory said to them. "Yeah but she transformed into that". Melissa said to them.

Prince Alveno frowns as he sees Eliastro and Gobots chasing her. "The rangers must get to her now". Prince Alveno said to them.

"We better go guys". Ash said to them. "Right", Leon and the others said to them as they are leaving the Cave.

Remius looks at the monitors as it is his wizard power that she is unlocking. "The rangers has to get through to her without hurting her". Remius said to himself as the first of the wizard powers are unlocking.

At a rock quarry, "Face it Guardian, you are surrounded. No one is hear for you now". Eliastro said to her as a battle is about to get more complex.

End Chapter

Yeah Kiki is unlocking her wizard power. However due to the pain that Eliastro and Xolicernic has put her through, she is very confused with the pain. Will the rangers get through to her? Plus will Daniel confess his feelings for her?

Next Chapter: Secrets of Orange Part 4: The Freedom of Orange


	62. Chapter 62

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 62: Secrets of Orange Part 4: The Freedom of Orange

At the Rock Quarry, the teens spot the strange half dragon half griffin in a Ruby and Sunstone color as Eliastro and his Gobots are surrounding her. "What is that thing"? Twyla asks them. "Yeah it looks like a beast". Eldon said to them.

Daniel looks at them as he has a gut feeling about it. "That thing is Kiki guys, I just know it". Daniel said to them.

The group is in shock about it. "Wait that thing is Kiki? Did Eliastro put her under his mind control"? Roxy asks hem.

Mel looks at them as she is getting a closer look. "I do not detect any malice control on her within her heart. She is there just in the control of the dragon and the griffin at the time being". Mel said to them.

Verna's eyes changes to bright rainbow like she is receiving a telepathic message. ' _Listen to us, we are on your side. The one called Eliastro has injured her badly. As your friend summons us, she willingly let us take over her body for the time being. The Phoenix has to prove leadership. the Mermaid has to prove loyalty. Garuda has to prove reliability and stealth qualities to us. Once they proven it to us, your friend will be freed and our powers will go to them as the prophecy is foretold'._ The Dragon and the Griffin telepathically said to Verna.

Blaise looks at Verna as he is getting used to the eye thing. "Ok mind telling me what was that"? Blaise asks Verna.

Verna looks at Blaise as she rolls her eyes. "They told me that they have to use her body for the time being because she is injured. They said that the Phoenix, the Mermaid, and the Garuda has to prove their qualities leadership, loyalty, reliability and stealth". Verna said to them.

The teens look at Verna as they turn to Leon, James, and Tabitha. "We better go stop Eliastro. Kiki maybe controlled by a dragon and a griffin at the time being, but she can not get hurt more than she already is". Ash said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head towards them.

Eliastro looks at it as it is furious. "Just surrender yourself Guardian, the power is meant to be mine. Plus I have Gobots and Rampigs surrounding you. You cannot escape from me". Eliastro said to Kiki.

All the sudden, Eliastro gets hit by the blasters. He frowns as turns to see the teens ready to fight. "WHAT HOW DID YOU FIND ME HERE"? Eliastro asks them as he is clearly annoyed.

Ash looks at them as his team has their morphor out. "Lesson one, we have friends in high places in the ranger community". Ash said to Eliastro.

Leon looks at them as his team has their morphors out. "Lesson two, we have learned the truth about her and the power that she was destined to have to be passed on to the right hands". Leon said to Eliastro.

"Defender Beast Rise to Defend", Leon's team said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Eliastro frowns as the fight is about to get started. "Rampigs, Gobots destroy all of them". Eliastro said to the foot soldiers.

The foot soldiers charges in at the rangers. The teens grab out their weapons as they are ready to fight. "Let's do this guys", Leon said to them. Both teams charge in as they get into mixed groups as they are fighting the enemy.

In group one, it is Mel, Verna, Daniel, Mari, Tabitha, Blaise, Blake, and Eldon as they are fighting a swarm of Rampigs and Gobots. "I am ready for some payback and roast these things on fire". Verna said to them as she fires her flames on them.

Blake nods as she looks at Verna. "I like the way you think Verna". Blake said to Verna. She gives a double kick at a Rampig as it goes down.

Blaise smirks underneath his helmet as he likes it. "I have to agree and your power fits you to the tee". Blaise said to Verna.

Mel, Daniel, and Eldon are together in a small group. Eldon notices how well Mel and Daniel works together. "Twin Sis, an ugly clown face to your right". Daniel said to Mel as he notices it coming at her.

"Got it twin bro, there is an ugly clown face heading towards Eldon". Mel said to Daniel. She fires her Neo Defender blaster at it.

Eldon notices the Rampigs coming towards him as he gets it with his power. "So the two of you are twins and on the same team". Eldon said to Daniel and Mel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Eldon. "Yep when siblings are on the same team, we never ditch or abandon each other in signs of trouble despite being separated as babies. We found a way to be reunited with family". Daniel said to Eldon.

Mel nods as she looks at Eldon. She kicks at a Gobot as well. "That's right, we never leave each other hanging when we need it most". Mel said to Eldon.

Tabitha notices how well they are working together. She listen to what Mel and Daniel said as she gets to think about it. "Listen I never realized that you are a ranger Mari". Tabitha said to Mari. She kicks at a Rampig.

Mari nods as she looks at her as she punches at a Gobot. "In deed I am Tabitha. Loyalty is something never to be wavered for your own desires. Your trust and loyalty to others is earned with respect and time". Mari said to Tabitha. Tabitha nods as she is starting to understand.

In group two, it is Aiden, Twyla, Harry, Will, Liz, Roxy, and James as they are fighting Rampigs and Gobots. "These things really don't want to quit do they". Aiden said to them.

Twyla shakes her head to Aiden as she looks at him. "No Eliastro is still trying to get to Kiki". Twyla said to them.

They turn as they see Ash and Leon fighting Eliastro as they are trying to defend Kiki. The dragon/griffin is firing its beams at the Rampigs and Gobots from it.

Will frowns as he notices Daniel and Blaise running towards Kiki to fight off the Rampigs and Gobots from her. "Yeah those two are trying to protect Kiki". Will said to them.

Harry shakes his head as he is firing his Neo Defender blaster. "Daniel really wants to save her from Eliastro". Harry said to them.

Roxy nods as she notice Blaise's expression back at the Cave. "Yeah Blaise looked like that he was sense knocked into him by Kiki just before it happened". Roxy said to them. She sends electric energy at the Rampigs.

Liz nods as she kicks at a Gobot. "That's definitely Kiki, Roxy, she maybe a bit outlandish and eccentric, but she really does have a spiritual way of thinking". Liz said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at James. "Yeah she is very reliable and stealth. She always have our back even when we had no idea who she was before she joined the team. Reliability is a quality that has to be shared with the world. If you just rely on yourself and your needs before others, you are carrying a selfish lifestyle". Harry said to James. James nods as he is starting to understand.

In the last group, it is Ash and Leon as they are fighting Eliastro. Eliastro is getting frustrated as Ash and Leon are in his way to get to Kiki. "That little Guardian has the power that I desire". Eliastro yells at Ash and Leon. He fires his psychic powers at them.

Leon and Ash dodges it as they notice that Daniel and Blaise are with Kiki as they are fighting off Rampigs and Gobots together. "Leon, they need more help over there". Ash said to Leon as he summons his power.

Leon looks at them as there are a lot more of them near Kiki than the others. "What about you Ash? Eliastro is stronger than he looks". Leon said to Ash. He fires his fire power at Eliastro.

Eliastro dodges it as he is going at it on them. "Leon, the leader has to make the tough decisions in a battle. Plus you and I both can see that they need more help, and we are spread to thin". Ash said to Leon. Leon looks at Ash as he starts to understand now.

"James, Tabitha and Roxy go help Daniel and Blaise now". Ash said to them.

"Aiden, Will, and Liz go with them. The rest of you with Ash and I to keep this freak back". Leon said to them as he is showing his leadership.

The Rangers nod as they are getting their orders. James nods as he notices that Blaise and Daniel are about to get hit from behind by rampigs. He remembers what the Harry told him. He charges in as he sends a blast of wind at them. "I will always be there and got your back. I know when my team needs me to get the job done". James said to them as he is showing his reliability and stealth.

Eliastro frowns as he looks at them. He notices the Neo Defender Blue ranger is not as strong like the others. He fires a psychic power blast at him. Tabitha frowns as she it hits Will. "If you think I will ditch a blue ranger think again", Tabitha yells out loud as she sends a torrent of water at Eliastro. She is showing her loyalty.

Eliastro gets hit by the torrent of water. He takes a huge stumble back. He is getting very angry as he glares at Tabitha. "I should be taking you again blue ranger". Eliastro yells at Tabitha. He fires a powerful energy orb at them.

As the energy orb is coming at them, the Dragon/Griffin sees how Leon, James, and Tabitha has prove themselves. A special veil is covering the rangers as the energy orb gets cut in half away from them as it explodes. "Woah she is really fighting back now". Ash said to them. "I have to agree". Aiden said to them. Daniel is in awe of the move.

" _The Phoenix, the Mermaid, and the Garuda has proven their qualities to me. The Power of the Royal Trio belongs to them now. You SHALL NEVER TOUCH THEM YOU HEINOUS FIEND"._ Kiki said to them as she has a majestic voice like an angel. She sends the powers to Leon, James, and Tabitha.

Leon, James, and Tabitha feels the power as like they are truly synched with it. They float up in the air like they are even closer to the Phoenix, Garuda, and Mermaid respectively.

Eliastro frowns as he sees this happening. "NO THIS CAN NOT BE". Eliastro said to them.

"You better believe it pal". Blaise said to Eliastro.

Leon, James, and Tabitha fires a beam at Eliastro. The red, green, and blue beams combine in a swirl as it is aimed at Eliastro.

Eliastro gets hit directly as he takes a huge stumble to the ground. As he gets back up, he glares at them. "I will be back Power Rangers. Next time, you will not be as lucky especially that blue and orange rangers". Eliastro said to them as he teleports away.

As the battle is over the Dragon and the Griffin looks at the rangers. " _All of you did a great job today, now that Kiki has passed the Power of the Royal Trio to its true chosen ones, I can depart from her'. The dragon said to them._

The griffin nods as it looks at them. " _I will be with young Kiki still. However I do fear that evil one is not done with her and you Mermaid'._ The griffin said to them.

They watch the dragon leaving and the Griffin went back into Kiki's body. Kiki floats back down to the ground. She opens her eyes as she instantly demorphs. "Hey guys", Kiki said to them. She has a faint smile on her face.

The teens are happy to see her especially Daniel. "Oh Kiki, you had us worried big time. I don't want to consider getting you a leash, but Wes might consider it". Daniel said to Kiki.

Leon and the others look at him. "What's with the leash thing"? Twyla asks them. They shrug as they don't know.

Kiki has a faint smile as she is exhausted. "I know and I am sorry I worried you guys as well. I am ready to". Kiki said to them as her eyes rolls back as she passed out.

Blaise catches her before she could hit the ground. "Nice catch Blaise", James said to Blaise. He notices that Blaise is showing his good hearted side.

Blaise shrugs as he looks at them. "Yeah well, it is an orange ranger thing". Blaise said to them. The teens look at each other as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, the teens return as Kiki is in the med bay. Wes came by during the battle as he explained his ranger situation to Melissa and Rory as they completely understood that he was busy and could not help them.

In the med bay, Wes is watching over Kiki. He notices the new injuries. He notices the branding scar is still there on her body. "Oh Kiki, I am so sorry that I couldn't be here for you when you needed it. You have been through hell and back again. Then again, another team of rangers were there this time against an evil being that took an interest in you. I will be right here when you wake up". Wes said to Kiki. He is holding her bandaged hand.

Tabitha walks in the room as she is aware about Wes and their familial relationship. She went towards them. "She really kicked butt today even though it was the Dragon and the Griffin in control of her for the right reasons". Tabitha said to Wes. She is standing at the foot end of the bed.

Daniel nods as he walks in the room. "Yeah I have to agree with Tabitha. Even though she has been through hell back to back, I have a feeling that she is becoming a stronger person than we realize". Daniel said to them. He went to the other side as he touches her hand.

Wes turns around as he look at Tabitha and Daniel. "Yeah I watched the battle footage. I have a feeling that Kiki is a lot more special than I thought". Wes said to Tabitha. He notices that Daniel has strong feelings for Kiki.

As Kiki hears Wes, Daniel's and Tabitha's words, she has a light smile on her face as she senses that both of them there. Both of her hands give them a small grip as she knows that they are there. ' _She hears all three of you loved ones of the orange branded ranger'._ A ghost said to them as it vanishes. The three of them look at each other as there was a small chill in the air just now.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic frowns as Eliastro failed in his plans. "So your plan to get the power from the orange ranger failed after all. I suspected as much". Xolicernic said to himself. All the sudden, Xolicernic feels a strange presence as it is not on the monitors. "That's odd, I could have felt something being here just now. No matter, it is time to come up with a new plan". Xolicernic said to himself.

In the main ops, Zophicles frowns as Kiki is the first one to unlock her wizard power. "So that Orange ranger unlocked the powers of Remius. I do believe it is time to launch my plan on the other rangers especially those who has the fairy powers". Zophicles said to himself as he comes up with his plan.

End Chapter

The Rangers has rescued Kiki and foiled Eliastro's plan. What is Zophicles planning? Whose presence did Xolicernic felt? Plus who will unlock the wizard powers next?

Next Chapter: The Power Explained


	63. Chapter 63

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 63: The Power Explained

It has been a day since Kiki got rescued again, but this time it was from Eliastro. He is a villain who is deeply against the Defender Beast Rangers. They got assisted by the Defender Beast Rangers from Majestic Hills.

The teens including Wes are at the Cave as Kiki is somewhat back to her normal self. They are about to do some training. Rory and Melissa look at Kiki. "Do you want to talk about what happened"? Melissa asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she is not sure if she should talk about it. "I honestly do not know where to start. I feel like I have a special target on my back for all sorts of villains". Kiki said to them as both Wes and Daniel are right by her side.

Rory looks at Kiki as he thinks of something. "How about when the transformation happened"? Rory asks Kiki as it maybe a light subject for her to talk about.

Kiki looks at them as she is getting the encouragement from the others. Plus Remius, the other wizards, and Jarsidia are in the room. "Well, in my mind scape, I saw a woman named Rayma. She said that I have used her father's wizard powers well and fully understand who my ranger ancestor is. She also said it was my time to fight back to take control of my power, strength, and spirit. The last thing she said to me is that the Ruby Dragon and the Sunstone Griffin was waiting for me. Who is Rayma"? Kiki asks them.

Remius looks at Kiki with a faint smile on his face. "Rayma was my daughter. She died here on Earth a very long time ago. She paid the ultimate price to save a ranger named Sam safe from an evil being named Alicestro". Remius said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she is starting to understand. "When I was trying to fight the beams from that machine, I felt like something was reaching out to me that broke the restraints. Once it broke, I felt the power inside of me. My outfit changed drastically to some robes. From there, the dragon and the griffin took over. I felt safe and warm. I don't really remember much from the battle except that Eliastro say that the the power of the Royal Trio was his. I spoke to him very differently like I was an angel". Kiki said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Kiki. "You definitely spoke like an angel Kiki. It was your voice but a lot stronger as well". Aiden said to Kiki.

Kara nods as she looks at Kiki. "Yeah you went all bad ass on that Eliastro". Kara said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns slightly as Eliastro was mentioned to her. "I do not know who is a lot worse him or that other fiend". Kiki said to them.

The teens look at each other as Eliastro must have tortured her on a level close to Xolicernic. "So when you unlocked your wizard power, it is like the power of your ranger ancestor combined with the wizard that chose us". Will said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Will. "Yeah it is kind of like that". Kiki said to Will. She smiles slightly as the subject is away from Eliastro.

Harry looks at Kiki as he was thinking about before the second kidnapping. "Do you remember what happened before you were kidnapped"? Harry asks Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. Daniel and I were at the park talking. I sensed a person coming over, and it was Blaise. His tough guy demeanor didn't faze me at all. I knocked some sense into the guy. He does have a good heart but his anger is going to get the better of him. That anger could get himself or someone on his team hurt. He got so surprised that I pegged him so well, and he called me a mind reader. When those foot soldiers came, he urged Daniel to get me out of there even though he did not know that we are rangers". Kiki said to them.

Liz looks at Kiki as she has a sheepish look on her face. "The guy was being disrespectful towards you, and he didn't really believed that you are coming to terms with the first kidnapping incident. Rory actually took Blaise's morphor away from him". Liz said to Kiki.

Kiki is surprised by the bold move. Wes looks at Rory as he nods in agreement. "My mom would have defiantly took the morphor from him". Wes said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "Yeah but one of his teammates kind of questioned if the move was a bit excessive and extreme. Plus they also asked about it. Rory told them that you and Verna were tortured by that being. He even showed them his branding scar to them. I think that shut them up about it". Mari said to Kiki.

Verna nods as she looks at Kiki. "Yeah plus it looks like they have been a team for a short amount of time, and they don't even know much about working as a team". Verna said to them.

Mel shrugs as she looks at them. "All around, they look are still learning the ropes of being a team". Mel said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she nods to them. "Yeah I am glad that I am back with you guys again. Plus I am going to solve another family mystery". Kiki said to them.

Wes looks at Kiki as this is new to him. "Wait another family mystery", Wes said to Kiki. He looks like he is out of the loop.

Kiki nods as she looks at him. "Yeah when I was 12 years old, my parents sat me down and told me that my dad's half brother recently passed away and he left behind his daughter. They told me that they planned to take her in with us. However due to unusual circumstances, she was never found. My parents used Healing Hearts Foundation to find her, but one of their employees tried to kidnap her. She got charged for a simple assault because they couldn't find the girl that was the victim of the attempted kidnapping. Apparently, my distant uncle fell in love with a woman that my dad didn't like or trust very well. Finding my other distant cousin will not be easy. I never seen her growing up or have any memories of her when I was a kid. Plus it will keep my mind off things". Kiki said to Wes.

Wes winces as he looks at her. "That will be a difficult family mystery to solve". Wes said to Kiki. He is wondering if she is using the family mystery to do more than keeping her mind off of things.

Rory looks at Kiki as he is getting the same question as well. "Are you ready to talk about what either villain did to you"? Rory asks Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she looks at him. "Not really", Kiki said to Rory. She is still feeling a bit down as she is not ready to talk about it. She gets up as she leaves the Cave.

Melissa looks at Rory as he sighs to himself. "She might not be ready to talk about it, Rory". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "I know it just she did talk a couple of things just not into the deep detailed things". Rory said to them.

Wes nods as he looks at Rory. "She just needs some time. She will talk about it when she is ready". Wes said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are getting concerned about Kiki.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Castle, Zophicles looks at his five officers. "As you know, the orange ranger has unlocked her wizard power. It is your four jobs to stop the remaining rangers to unlock their wizard powers. The fairy powers lies within one of the rangers. Claradona, you will be focusing on the red and black rangers. Delmeer, you will focusing on the blue and green rangers. Pertyal, you will be focusing on the yellow and pink rangers. Zicinx, you will be focusing on the the white and purple rangers. Mutetox, you will be focusing on the crimson and navy rangers". Zophicles said to them.

The officers nod as they got their orders and leave the room.

Zophicles has an evil grin on his face. "It won't be long until my plan comes into full focus". Zophicles said to himself as the plan is coming together.

End Chapter

I felt like this filler was needed. Kiki is somewhat talking about the things that happened to her but not the deep details. Plus what kind of plans does Zophicles has? Plus will Kiki ever be the same?

Next Chapter: The Wizard Powers of Red and Black Part 1


	64. Chapter 64

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 64: The Wizard Powers of Red and Black Part 1

Back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic is walking back to his lab as something is bothering him. 'There is no way that my former human self is haunting me. My split from long ago planned to ended him. Unless something happened from that long ago changed things'. Xolicernic thought to himself. He went to the security room of headquarters. As he got on to the computers, Xolicernic is doing research on the particular ranger team. As he watched the raw footage, Xolicernic frowns even deeply as he sees with his own eyes that Christopher Askew got saved and it was the Red Ranger from the Music Force Next Generation Team that placed the necklace around his neck. "So it was that red ranger from long ago that saved that human being form of me from that split of mine. Tracking down a ghost seems tedious, but tracking down a Descendant of her will be great fun". Xolicernic said to himself as he got to work with a new plan.

In Aurora Cove, it is the middle of the night as a young woman is walking around in the woods. She has platinum blonde hair with green hazel eyes. She has a long sleeve shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. 'So this must be Aurora Cove'. The young woman thought to herself as she has a devious and extremely vindictive expression on her face as she has pure evil in her heart and soul. She grabs out a device out like she is tracking someone down. "So the being that I sent to kidnap those two to that cave in my old homeland is here in this human town. My revenge is getting started at long last". The female said to herself. She heads into town as she has a plan.

It is another Monday morning as the teens are returning to school from the weekend. Ash sighs as he is thinking about the rescue battle that took place. 'That transformation that Kiki had. Will it take over me like it did to her'. Ash thought to himself as he has his concerns about it.

"Hey Ash", Aiden said to Ash as he is trying to get his attention.

Ash snaps out from his deep dog as he looks at Aiden. The others walk up to him except Kiki. "Hey guys, umm, have you guys seen Kiki this morning"? Ash asks them.

"Not since yesterday, I was at her house and she was still kind of out of it. It is like a piece of her is missing". Liz said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at Liz. "I want to ask her about the transformation". Ash said to them.

Verna looks at Ash as she shakes her head. "What about the transformation though"? Verna asks Ash.

Ash looks at them as he has his concerns about it. "Will I be taken over by something like Kiki was"? Ash asks them as he is anxious and nervous about it.

"I do not know the answer to that Ash. She gotten taken over because she gotten hurt very badly. The griffin and the dragon took over because they wanted to protect her". Will said to Ash.

Harry nods as he looks at Ash. "Yeah plus the transformation is the combination of your wizard powers with your ranger ancestor". Harry said to Ash.

The teens nod as Kara thought of something. "You guys ever notice the color robes that the wizards and Jarsidia wears"? Kara asks them.

The teens turn to Kara as this is the first time that is brought up. "What about it Kara"? Daniel asks Kara as he is curious about it.

Kara looks at Daniel as she goes in further. "Cyrus has red and black in his robes. Ozford has blue and green in his robes. Tylark has yellow and pink in his robes. Phoenixous has white and purple in his robes. Finally Jarsidia has crimson and navy in her robes. All of us except for Kiki does not have wizard who has a second color in their robes. Remius only has one color in his robes. It makes me wonder if we have a partner to this as well". Kara said to them.

Mari looks at Kara as she thinks about it. "Kara maybe on to something guys. Plus if that's the case, it is Ash and Aiden, Harry and Will, Liz and Kara, Verna and I, and Daniel and Mel. Kiki does not have a partner like the rest of us". Mari said to them.

The teens nod as it is something to think about. "Why didn't Remius has another color on his robes than just orange though. I mean Kiki should have a partner like the rest of us". Daniel said to them as he is getting upset about the theory.

Mel looks at Daniel as she shakes her head to him. "Daniel, perhaps Kiki is the only exception to have a partner in this. Plus she was the only one that had the special duty to the Defender Beasts". Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks down on himself. "I know that it just I can't imagine what she was put through. Kiki is the best of us". Daniel said to them. He has a blush on his face.

The teens look at each other as they hear the bell ringing to go to class. "We should get to class guys". Ash said to them as they went to class. The teens parted ways as they went to their homeroom class.

Later on Ash and Aiden are at lunch as they are waiting for the others. "Do you think Daniel really like Kiki"? Ash asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Ash as it is a really blunt question. "I am not the best person to talk about things like that Ash. Although, Daniel is really by her side if you get my drift". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Aiden. "Yeah although he will have to talk to Wes about it. Kiki and Wes are cousins, and he is very protective of her. There is no doubt in my mind that he will give him the talk". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah plus I can see myself giving a guy who likes Mariah the over protective big brother look into him". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash smirks as he looks at Aiden. "Yeah even though Kara is slightly older than me according to our birth certificate, she can kick butt to people that hurts her. I can have that brother look into a guy that really likes her". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he can see it. "I have to agree with you on that buddy". Aiden said to Ash.

As the two of them are bonding about being brothers, the others are starting to arrive at the table with Kiki included. "There is something about that new girl I don't trust and like". Verna said to them.

The others are sitting down at the table. "What new girl"? Aiden asks Verna as the subject is changing. The others nod as they want to know.

Verna looks at them as she is still thinking about it. "This new girl that came in today. She is in my first class of the day with Kiki. She reached out to Kiki with this bubbly personality that not all new kids would have on their first day of school. After class, Kiki and I normally walk to our second class together because it is on the same hallway. Low and behold, this new girl swooped in and butted in and got in the way". Verna said to them.

Will looks at Verna as he is perplexed by it. "Maybe this new girl is trying to fit in too hard". Will said to Verna.

Harry nods as he looks at Verna. "Yeah it maybe that she was not nervous about her first day at this school". Harry said to Verna.

Liz looks at them as she shakes her head. "Is it possible that you are misjudging her"? Liz asks Verna.

Verna looks at them as she shakes her head. "No, I made that mistake before when I was a kid. That new girl looks very familiar to me. It like I have seen her somewhere before, and it was not in a good place". Verna said to them.

The teens are confused as they look at Verna. "Can you describe the place that was not good"? Mari asks Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "It was in a cave about a few years ago. I did see her with an evil and malice grin on her face thanking a strange being for something that it was ordered to do. My memory is a bit fuzzy from it". Verna said to them.

Kara looks at Verna as it does sound creepy. "That is definitely one memory that sticks with you". Kara said to Verna.

Daniel nods as he looks at Verna. "Do you remember anything else about the ordeal"? Daniel asks Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "Yeah there was another girl that was in the same position as me. She was scared about being there. The girl that ordered it said that once it defeated the red guardian, she will take over his guardian power and join up with the other guardians. I do not know what she meant by the red guardian then". Verna said to them as her eyes are bright orange as she is telling the truth.

Mel looks at Verna as it something to consider. "Maybe Rory and Melissa knows something about the red guardian. They were rangers before us". Mel said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at Verna. "Yeah they probably know something about it. Plus Sabrina Grace is really nice to me. There is not a lot of new kids that would reach out to me on their. Plus there is not a lot of new kids that would be willing to go by their full names". Kiki said to them.

Daniel looks at Kiki as he sighs to her. "Until otherwise, she needs to be fully vetted by all of us and that includes Wes, Rory, and Melissa". Daniel said to Kiki.

Kara nods in agreement with Daniel. "Yeah we don't want to take any chances with this girl". Kara said to Kiki.

Ash looks at them as he notices the frown on Kiki's face. She looks like she is getting mad at them. "What will it take you guys to fully trust her? Yes, I have been through hell and back twice in recent days. It does not mean you guys get to look into everyone that comes my pathway with the third degree like the over protective big brother super cop". Kiki said to them as she leaves the table.

The teens are stunned as they look at each other. "Kiki wait", Daniel said to Kiki. Ash stops Daniel. "She needs space Daniel. She will talk to us about when she is ready". Ash said to Daniel.

Aiden nods as he notices that Kiki has that hot headed expression when she left. "Yeah she looked really hot headed when she left. The last thing I would do is going after a hot headed person that has not cooled and calmed down". Aiden said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "I agree with Aiden guys". Liz said to them. The teens look at each other as they are getting concerned about Kiki.

After school, the teens are at the Cave as they are doing some training. Everyone notices that Ash and Aiden are bonding even more as Cyrus is with them. Kiki is unusually quiet as she is sparring with Verna. "I hate that Kiki is struggling like this". Kara said to them.

The teens nod in agreement with Kara. "I know, and she has been tortured twice in a back to back matter in recent days". Harry said to them.

Will nods as he looks at them. "I don't want her to fall in a depression guys". Will said to them.

Mari looks at Will as she shakes her head. "She won't fall like that Will". Mari said to Will.

Mel nods as she looks at Daniel. She notices that he is getting concerned and angry about it. "Daniel what's wrong"? Mel asks Daniel.

The teens look at Daniel as Ash sees it. "I just need some time alone". Daniel said to them. He takes off running from the cave.

"Daniel wait", Mel said to Daniel. She wants to go after him.

Ash stops Mel as he shakes his head. "Mel, Aiden and I will talk to him". Ash said to Mel. Aiden nods as he looks at her.

As Ash and Aiden leaves the cave to find Kiki, Mel is starting to feel down. The others comfort her. "Ash probably has a good reason to talk to Daniel, Mel". Verna said to Mel.

Liz nods as she looks at Mel. "Yeah they are brothers by adoption. Plus Ash knows Daniel than the rest of us. On top of that Aiden and Daniel are becoming friends in a brotherly way". Liz said to Mel.

Kara nods as she agrees with Liz. "Yeah if anyone can get through to Daniel, it is Ash and Aiden". Kara said to Mel.

Kiki looks at them as she has a question on her mind. 'If that is true then which one will get through to me'. Kiki thought to herself as she feeling down on herself.

At the park, Daniel is standing as he is close by to a pond. He throws a rock into the pond as he sighs to himself. 'How can I prove myself worthy to Kiki when I can't even protect her'? Daniel asks himself. He notices two shadows as he knows who it is. "I want to be alone Ash and Aiden. So please let me be". Daniel said to them.

"I thought I would find you here". Ash said to Daniel.

"Yeah plus we both know what's wrong". Aiden said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at them as he has a skeptical expression on his face. "What is it then since you both know"? Daniel asks Ash and Aiden.

Ash and Aiden stands with Daniel. "You have strong romantic feelings for Kiki. Plus you are beating yourself up over about what happened to her in both times that she was kidnapped". Ash said to Daniel.

Aiden nods as he looks at Daniel. "That's right buddy, you of all people has it badly for Kiki. Plus what happened in both kidnappings was not your fault. There is no way you could have possibly known that was going to happen". Aiden said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Ash and Aiden. "Yeah but how am I suppose to impress her. She has been through so much that it is breaking my heart. Plus if Wes learns that I do have feeling for her, he will definitely give me that protective glare. I just want to prove that I can protect her just like Wes. I want to prove that I", Daniel said to them as he is getting anxious about it.

Ash frowns as he seeing that Daniel is getting to that anxious worried scared about things. He punches Daniel in the face. "Daniel Walker get a hold of yourself. You are a great guy and brother. This is not the time for you to dwindle and twiddle your fingers at a time like this. You don't need to do something special to prove to Wes that you are a great guy for Kiki. When the time is right to express your feelings to her, you will know what to do and say". Ash said to Daniel.

Aiden nods in agreement with Ash. "Ash is right, Daniel. You care about Kiki deeply like I care about Liz deeply and Ash care about Mari deeply. This is not the time for you to be hard on yourself. The love you have for her will conquer it". Aiden said to Daniel.

"Well, well, well, it seems that I am crashing a touching moment. Plus I found the two that I am searching to destroy". The female officer said to them as she has Rampigs with her. Ash, Daniel, and Aiden frown as they are caught in a situation as they are preparing for a battle.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the Ash and Aiden focus chapter. Kiki is still struggling to move on from her ordeals. Plus Daniel is also hurting in a different way. Who is the young woman that came into Aurora Cove and the revenge she is planning? Plus who is the female officer that appeared in the end?

Next Chapter: The Wizard Powers of Red and Black Part 2


	65. Chapter 65

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 65: The Wizard Powers of Red and Black Part 2

At the park, Ash, Aiden, and Daniel are face to face with a female officer. "Who are you anyways"? Ash asks the female officer. He frowns the small group of teens spot Rampigs with the female officer.

The officer frowns as she glares at them. "The name is Claradona, a general of the great master wizard Zophicles". Claradona said to them.

Aiden frowns as he looks at Claradona. "You didn't mention anything about Xolicernic". Aiden said to Claradona.

Claradona frowns as she glares at Aiden. "He maybe a master wizard like Zophicles, but I don't trust him". Claradona said to them.

The guys grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the guys said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

It is not long that the others arrive in ranger form. Claradona frowns as she spots them. "Well the team is all here including the damaged rangers". Claradona said to them.

The Rangers frown as Claradona is referring to Kiki and Verna. "You will take that back now you witch". Daniel said to Claradona.

Harry nods as he will not stand for it. "That's right", Harry said to Claradona. He has his weapon out as he is ready to fight.

Claradona frowns as she gives them a look. "Rampigs get them and destroy them". Claradona said to them.

The Rampigs are charging in at the rangers. The rangers see them coming as they are grabbing their weapons as they are fighting back.

In the battle, Kiki is slashing at the Rampigs as she is holding up on her on. She couldn't shake the words that Claradona said to her. Will, Liz, and Harry rush over to her as they got the rest of them. "I am holding up against them on my own guys". Kiki said to them.

Will looks at Kiki as he nods to her. "I know but the important thing is that you stay safe". Will said to Kiki.

Liz looks at Kiki as she gets the feeling that she is getting mad at them. "Will maybe now is not the time to get her mad. We should help the others". Liz said to them.

Harry nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Yeah there is still more Rampigs to deal with". Harry said to them. The four of them went to fight the foot soldiers.

In another group, it is Verna, Mel, Kara, and Mari as they are fighting the Rampigs. "Geez, it is like the officers brought more Rampigs than the typical monsters does". Verna said to them.

Mari nods as she notices that the others arrive to help Kiki as she is holding up on her own in the fight. "Guys do you think Kiki will bounce back eventually"? Mari asks them.

Mel looks at Mari as she is kicking at a Rampig. "I do not know the answer to that question Mari". Mel said to Mari.

Kara nods as she can agree with Mel. "Yeah plus she can't bounce back until she tells us everything that happened to her. Plus I am not going to be pushy about it". Kara said to them. The girls nod in agreement as they continue fighting the Rampigs.

In another group, it is Ash, Aiden, and Daniel as they are fighting Claradona. Even if it is the three of them taking Claradona on, Claradona is getting to them hard and making things difficult for the three guys. "What's the matter Rangers? Am I getting to be too much for the three of you to handle"? Claradona asks them as she fires her powers at them.

Ash, Aiden, and Daniel try to dodge it. However Daniel gets hit as he lands on the ground. "Daniel", Ash said to Daniel.

Aiden frowns as he notices how much Ash and Daniel has gotten close since being on the team. "You will regret that". Aiden said to Claradona. He slashes at Claradona.

Claradona dodges Aiden's katana Sword as she has a bigger prize in mind. "You pathetic black ranger, you don't even have a sibling on the team". Claradona said to Aiden as she kicks at him.

Aiden rolls down to the ground. He frowns as her words get to him.

As Ash rushes over to Daniel, Claradona takes the advantage as she fires another beam at Daniel. Daniel gets hit as he is sent further away from Ash.

"Hahaha, what's wrong red ranger, you can't get to your precious fake brother". Claradona said to Ash.

Aiden gets back up as he rushes to Ash. "Ash don't let her get to you". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash looks at Aiden as he looks like the words did get to him. "She said that Daniel is a fake brother to me". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden shakes his head to Ash. "Ash listen to me. Daniel is your brother even though you two are adopted. You and I have full blooded siblings. It does not matter if they are on the same team or not". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash looks at Aiden as he nods to Aiden. "You are right Aiden. We are the brothers on the team. We have sisters as well. They may or may not be on the team, but they are family to us no matter what the circumstances of it". Ash said to Aiden.

" _You and Aiden truly understand what my wizard powers is truly about. You have bonded with the siblings in your respective families. Plus you truly understand your ranger ancestor's powers. The my wizard powers are now open for you two to use and transform"._ Cyrus telepathically said to Ash and Aiden.

Ash and Aiden look at each other as they are glowing in a red and black aura respectively. Ash has a red wizard robes as he has the pterodactyl and the kenji symbol of ice on the chest. He has red hooded helmet as well Aiden has a black wizard robes as he has the cheetah on the chest. He has a black hooded helmet as well. Their weapons are upgraded as they are in their ranger poses.

The rangers are in awe by Ash and Aiden's transformation. "Awesome", Kara said to them. "It is like what happened with Kiki as well". Liz said to them.

Claradona frowns as she sees that they gotten the transformation with their wizard powers. "You honestly think that will save you and that crimson ranger, think again rangers". Claradona said to them. She fires the power at Daniel.

Aiden and Ash has a solemn expressions on their face as they protect Daniel. They place a red and black shield to protect him. They sent a return wizard beam at Claradona.

Claradona gets hit directly in the chest as she is sent back flying to the ground. She gets back up again as she glares at the rangers. "I will be back rangers. When I do, you will not be as lucky". Claradona said to them. She takes off from the scene.

The rangers rush over to Ash and Aiden. The two guys transform back to civilian form as the wizard transformation took a lot of energy out of them. "I guess the wizard transformation takes a lot of them". Will said to them. "Yeah", Harry said to them.

As Ash and Aiden sways towards the ground, Liz and Mari catches them as Daniel and Kara help them to support the two guys. "It is the same thing that happened with me". Kiki said to them.

As the Rangers teleport back to the Cave, the young woman watched the entire battle. "So my targets became rangers just like that guardian years ago. This is getting more interesting". The young woman said to herself as she teleports to her hide out.

Back at the Cave, Ash and Aiden are recovering as the teens explained to Rory and Melissa about the battle. "I have beginning to wonder why an officer has not appeared to the scene until now. They must have waited to receive orders to go and attack". Melissa said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "Plus if Claradona has her eyes on Ash and Aiden, there is more than likely that there are officers has their eyes on the rest of you". Rory said to them.

The teens nod as they are being told about the officers. "So there could be more than one officer than Claradona". Will said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah on top of it, we do not know what these officers are capable of". Harry said to them. The teens nod as they have a full mind to stay on guard.

As they went home, Melissa notices something on the monitors. "That's strange, there is an energy reading on the monitors but I am not sure what it is. I can't tell if it is a ranger energy reading of a villain energy reading". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory turns to Melissa as he looks at the lock on the location. "I will check it out. You need to check on Kiki at her house". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Contact me as soon you know something about the person". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "Right", Rory said to Melissa. He teleports away from the Cave. Melissa also leaves the cave as she goes to Kiki's house.

At the park, Rory arrives as he is checking on the energy reading that Melissa spotted. As Rory takes a look around, he does not see it like it just left. "That's is definitely strange. Who ever was here, it is gone now". Rory said to himself.

Back at the Evil Tower, Xolicernic is working on his new plan. He has some machine like items ready to go and fully operational. "I honestly hope you have an evilly excellent reason to teleport me here. I have an evil scheme that I am working on". The young woman said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the young woman as he has an evil grin on his face. "As of matter of fact I do have an excellent reason, I sensed that you have deeply rooted with evil, malice, and darkness. You are related to an evil being and a human that has harmed the Rangers in the past". Xolicernic said to the young woman.

The young woman nods as she looks at Xolicernic. "At least, you have recognize my kind of evil. Plus I have manipulated a lot of people for a very long time. They have no idea that I have gotten away with far more things than they realize. Once I have the true targets on my list, I will get my revenge as well". The young woman said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he can see that the young woman is deeply evil and has a plan of her own. "You see I have been waiting to get back at those who has been healed of the branding scar, and I personally want to add a couple of rangers to get the branding scar. I keep a close eye on the past and in other towns here in the present. However I do not want to go through the trouble of recapturing or kidnapping my targets". Xolicernic said to the young woman.

The young woman nods as she looks at Xolicernic. "Indeed, there wouldn't be a rescue plan or an invasion. What The young woman asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the young woman. "This one is for a ranger in a different dimension while these drones are for a few rangers and a traitor in the past". Xolicernic said to the young woman.

The young woman nods as she looks at Xolicernic. "Is there anything you need me to do"? The young woman asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the young woman. "As of matter of fact, one of the targets is on Musicola. I want you to send this drone to use on the red ranger. This remote control has an indicator of when the branding is complete". Xolicernic said to the young woman.

The young woman nods as she is willing to do this. "It will be my personal pleasure to do this. By the way, my true name is Lyric". The young woman's name is revealed as Lyric to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "It is an evil pleasure to meet you Lyric". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Xolicernic makes some portals as he grabs another remote. As he presses the button, the drone devices are activated as they take off. Six of the drones head towards the portal that leads to the past. Lyric grabs the drone that is meant for a red ranger towards the past that will end up on Musicola. One of the drones went through a portal towards a different dimension. The final drone device heads out of the Evil Castle towards a different town. "Like wise", Lyric said to Xolicernic.

As Lyric goes through the portal to Musicola, a ghostly spirit frowns as it has a bad feeling that they are targeting the very ranger that saved him from the alien split. 'I got to warn them'. The ghost thought to himself as he goes through the portal as well.

In Majestic Hills, Tabitha is in her corner at an ally. As she is holding a flashlight to her school books to do her homework, she hears something strange close by. Tabitha gets up as she is in fighting stance. All the sudden, she feels something weird and unusual on her back. It is like a giant bug is on her back. "What in the world"? Tabitha said to herself as she tries to remove it.

Tabitha feels a strange sensation as it is latching to her. "This thing needs to get the heck off of me". Tabitha said to herself. As she tries to touch it, she feels a shock to her as she lands on the ground. Mechinal arms comes out from the drone as it has the branding scar device on the end.

"HELP ME ANYONE", Tabitha screams out loud. She is hoping that someone hears her scream. The drone has another mechanical arm as it has a mask as it covers Tabitha's nose and mouth. Oxygen hits her nose and mouth.

Very close by veteran ranger Brandon Young hears screams for help. His necklace is flashing as he makes a run for it towards the screams.

Tabitha is knocked out as the drone is doing the branding scar. Brandon frowns as his necklace recognizes the girl as a ranger. "Light of the Moon", Brandon yells out loud as a golden light hits the drone.

As the drone gets hit, it gets damaged as it flies away. Brandon frowns as he rushes over to the girl. "Hey are you ok"? Brandon asks the girl. He hears something going off.

" _Tabitha are you alright"?_ A male voice asks on a device.

Brandon spots the communicator. He grabs it. "She is out cold. Something attacked her. Who is this"? Brandon asks over the communicator.

" _I am Prince Alveno. I will teleport you and Tabitha to our headquarters"._ Prince Alveno said to Brandon.

Brandon and Tabitha gets teleported away to their headquarters.

At the headquarters of the Defender Beast, Brandon is carrying the girl he learns is Tabitha.

"Who are you? Plus what happened to Tabitha when you found her"? Prince Alveno.

Brandon looks at the Prince as Merlin nods to him. "My name is Brandon Young, Star Descendants Gold Ranger. I heard her screams for help. When I found her, she was an ally. Some strange drone was on top of her. When I fired my special light power on it, it got damaged and flew away. When I got to her, she was out cold". Brandon said to them as he shows them his morphor.

Prince Alveno is stunned to met another veteran ranger. "One of your teammates is Rory I presume". Prince Alveno said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at the Prince. "Yes that is correct. Is she going to be alright"? Brandon asks them as he has a genuine concern about her.

Merlin nods as he is beginning to examine her condition. He notices stranger marks like it is in the process of doing a complete branding scar. However the branding scar is far from being done. "Do you know what these marks are"? Merlin asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at the marks as he nods to them. "Yeah it is called branding scars. This is definitely the handy work of Xolicernic". Brandon said to them.

Prince Alveno looks at Brandon as there is something more about it. "Is something wrong Brandon"? Prince Alveno asks Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "Normally Xolicernic kidnaps his intended victim. He brings them to which ever headquarters he is at and does the branding there. Plus he often kidnap one other ranger as well. It seems that he is taking things to a different direction, or he realizes that there is too much trouble in kidnapping the target and bringing them to the headquarters that he is at for the rangers to rescue them". Brandon said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Brandon. "Where did you find Tabitha when all of this took place"? Prince Alveno asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at the Prince as he is puzzled by it. "I found her in an ally. From the looks of the scene, she is actually living there. It is not a place for a teenager or a ranger for that matter. The only ranger teammate of mine that lived out in the streets that I knew of is Ryder". Brandon said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno is stunned to learn about it. "Tabitha has never talked about her living situation with the other rangers. I will make sure her things are here. I have great gratitude for bringing her here and saved her from what ever attacked her". Prince Alveno said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Thanks I got a bad feeling that Xolicernic will not be happy about that thing failing to brand her. He might come here to do the branding himself". Brandon said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he deeply think about it. "Your concern is very justified Brandon". Prince Alveno said to him as he uses his powers to teleport items that belong to Tabitha.

As Prince Alveno looks at the only possessions and school books that belong to Tabitha, he realizes that the blue ranger is a lot tougher than she looks. Brandon heads out from the headquarters. He makes a phone call to Rory and Melissa.

" _ **Guys, we got a major problem".**_ Brandon said to them as things are starting to happen.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the Wizard Power Arc. Plus it has subplots for the next arc of the story as well. Plus some of this will be taking place in Music Force Next Generation.

Next Chapter: The Wizard Powers of Blue and Green Part 1


	66. Chapter 66

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 66: Wizard Powers of Blue and Green Part 1

Back at the Evil Tower, Xolicernic is looking at the progress that his drones made with the targets. He has an evil grin on his face that the ones send to the past are success. The one that he sent to the other dimension is a success as well. The drone that was sent to the other dimension has not been completed yet. However the one that he sent to Majestic Hills failed miserably like someone has damaged it. He looks at the damaged drone as the young woman named Lyric returns with the drone that was used on Noelle.

"The drone worked Xolicernic. That red ranger did suffer just like you planned". Lyric said to Xolicernic. She appears as she has no idea that a ghost followed her back.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "Excellent, everything is going according to my plan. I did have to leave this time to go back in time or a different dimension". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she looks at Xolicernic. She notices that the drone that got sent to Majestic Hills. "What about the one that failed"? Lyric asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Lyric as he has an evil grin on his face. "That is something that I will have to do myself. Once I do the branding scar on her, I will get out of there those rangers will not know what I have done to her". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she looks at Xolicernic. "What made you chosen the target in Majestic Hills by the way"? Lyric asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Lyric as he notices how curious about her. "It is quite simple actually. I want to get to every ranger team that I can possible get to with my evil. I normally target a red ranger who I find to be undeserving of being the red ranger. The female red ranger is very undeserving of them the most. I also normally normally target children of the red rangers. With the targets I have chosen this time, two of them are siblings to the rangers of the past. Four of them gotten branded before but they gotten healed. One of them is for someone that deserves to be punished for backing away from evil. The target in Majestic Hills is an interesting target to me". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric has an intrigued expression on her face. "You are very heinous villain Xolicernic". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he grabs some equipment for his plans. "Exactly, now I have a ranger that needs to be punished". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she looks at Xolicernic. "Plus I have a ranger to target as well. We will talk". Lyric said to Xolicernic as they both leave the Evil Castle.

In the main ops, Zophicles is looking at the map. Delmeer walk in the room as he has a armor suit similar to Claradona. "I am ready to attack the blue and green rangers Master Wizard Zophicles". Delmeer said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Delmeer as he nods to him. "Excellent", Zophicles said to Delmeer. As he watches the second officer leaving the Evil Castle, Zophicles is wondering what Dr. Eelmore and Xolicernic are up too. 'I wonder what kind of plans do they have up their sleeves'. Zophicles thought to himself as he makes a note to go to them later.

At the Cave, Rory frowns as he just got a phone call from Brandon. "What kind of problem, Brandon"? Rory asks Brandon as he is wondering what it could be.

" _ **A ranger in Majestic Hills was ambushed. However, it is something that we didn't see coming".**_ Brandon said to Rory.

Rory has a perplexed look on his face as he went to the monitors to get a closer look of footage for the battle. "According to the map, there is not any kind of disturbance in Majestic Hills or its adjacent areas in the last few hours unless it is something that is able to disguise itself". Rory said to Brandon.

" _ **That is what it did Rory. The ranger that gotten ambushed nearly gotten branding scars on her body".**_ Brandon said to Rory.

Rory frowns as only one person has a signature of putting branding or a branding scar on his victims. "Branding scars, that is Xolicernic's signature style". Rory said to Brandon.

" _ **Yeah, it looks like he has another method to get it done this time to his victims".**_ Brandon said to Rory.

Rory frowns as he hears the words another method. "Another method, what exactly did you see"? Rory asks Brandon.

" _ **When I found her, a drone like device was on her that was branding her. I sent my light power to get rid of it. As it took off, the girl was out cold. However the branding scars were far from being done. The girl's name is Tabitha".**_ Brandon said to Rory _ **.**_

Rory frowns as this is not good at all. "Tabitha, she is the blue ranger on the team in Majestic Hills. Does her mentors know about the ambush that took place"? Rory asks Brandon.

" _ **Yes they do, but it is highly unlikely that they know about the psycho that is Xolicernic".**_ Brandon said to Rory.

Rory sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I will head to Majestic Hills in the morning. Ryder will be coming to the cave tomorrow afternoon. He has completely his major project that took him a few years to complete". Rory said to Brandon.

" _ **You mean he has done compiling every family tree that is in the Power Ranger Family Tree at the Oasis".**_ Brandon said to Rory.

Rory nods as he is surprised by it. "Yeah he told me that his research unveiled something that will completely blow the Ranger's minds of having hidden ranger ancestors that the tree did not pick up on. Alexander said since their leaf is so distant from their family tree branch that the tree did not pick up on it". Rory said to Brandon.

" _ **Wow, this could be huge for all of us including the others".**_ Brandon said to Rory.

"Yeah exactly, I am getting nervous on what Ryder has to say about the family tree that my ancestor has. You may never know what kind of skeletons that people have from the past". Rory said to Brandon.

" _ **I can definitely see that Rory. I got to go I am about to be on duty here".**_ Brandon said to Rory.

Rory nods as he knows that Brandon is a police detective in Majestic Hills. "Ok be careful Brandon", Rory said to Brandon.

" _ **I will Rory".**_ Brandon said to Rory as the phone call ends.

Rory sighs as he shakes his head. Melissa looks at Rory. "Is something wrong Rory"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory turns to Melissa as he nods to her. "It seems that Xolicernic is up to something heinously bad. I am going to Majestic Hills to warn the rangers about him and what he is capable of. He has sent a drone like device to attempt to give a branding scar to Tabitha. Random stopped the drone. I got a bad feeling that Xolicernic might come to Majestic Hills to complete it". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "I understand what you need to do"

The next day at Aurora Cove High School, Will is at his locker as he is getting school books for the day. He sighs as he is trying to find anything about the woman named Angela on the computer. However his search has a lot of matches to Angela. However he does not have more specific information that matches to her. He closes his locker as he is distracted by it.

As Will is walking towards class, he bumps into Harry as he is just as distracted like he is. Books fall to the floor as other students are laughing at them. "I am sorry about that Harry. I have been so distracted with things". Will said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Will. "It's ok buddy, I am a bit distracted as well like you are right now". Harry said to Will.

As the two pick up their books, Will has a curious expression on his face. "Really how so", Will said to Harry.

Harry looks at Will as he shrugs to him. "Well it is mostly how Ash and Aiden got their special Wizard Powers of Cyrus. Plus I am curious about my biological mother and her life". Harry said to Will.

Will nods as he looks at Harry. "I am curious about my biological mother as well. All I got is just a first name. It made me wonder if her family tree had a lot of bad people in it or did she had problems with her family that made her to leave them to build a life of her own". Will said to Harry.

Harry looks at Will as he can relate to him. Plus he notices something else is bothering him. "Yeah I can definitely understand what that feels like. Plus do you feel alright though"? Harry asks Will.

Will shakes his head to Harry. He sighs to Harry. "This is something that needs a be told to the others, Harry". Will said to Harry. Harry is confused as he walks with his friend and fellow teammate to their homeroom class.

In their homeroom class, the teens notice that they have a substitute teacher. "Guys any ideas on where Mr. MacFarland is today"? Ash asks them.

Aiden shakes his head to Ash. "No, it is not like him to call in a sub for his classroom. He is always punctual and here at school". Aiden said to them.

Kara turns to them as she agreed with Aiden. "Exactly, do you think something came up with last night or has he fallen ill"? Kara asks them.

Harry shakes his head to them as he does not know. "One of those could be a possibility of what happened Kara". Harry said to Kara.

Will nods as he looks at Kara. "It could be a family emergency within his own family completely not related to a ranger matter". Will said to them.

Mari nods in agreement with Will. "It is another possibility though". Mari said to them.

Liz nods as she notices Kiki feeling a bit down. "Hey you ok Kiki", Liz asks Kiki. She has a genuine smile as she shows her compassion.

Then teens turn to Kiki as they nod to her. Kiki nods as she looks at them. "It is strange though". Kiki said to them as she starts it out.

Verna looks at Kiki as she has a perplexed look on her face. "What's strange"? Verna asks Kiki.

Kiki sighs as she looks at them. "Last night, I felt my branding scar hurting. I sensed that Tabitha was in trouble. However just as the trouble came, it quickly left and my branding scar quit hurting me". Kiki said to them.

The teens are deeply surprised by it. "Did anyone else felt the pain as well"? Daniel asks Kiki.

"Wes called me to check in on me. He also felt his branding scar hurting as well. The pain went away not long after it started to hurt as well". Kiki said to them.

Mel looks at Kiki as it is very strange. "Hold on though, isn't you know who the one that usually do the branding scars when he kidnaps two people"? Mel asks them.

Ash nods as he looks at Mel as Kiki didn't feel even worse about as she heard that his name is not even mentioned. "That's right, it is you know who's method of order". Ash said to them.

The teens frown as it is getting to an intense talk. Will looks at Mari as he hopes to change the subject. "Hey Mari, do you still have the article on the various people that was held captive against their will by that psycho doctor"? Will asks Mari.

Kiki silently thanks Will for changing the subject. Mari nods as she looks at Will. "Yeah I do why"? Mari asks Will.

Will looks at Mari as he is not quite ready to tell the others. "I need to do some research". Will said to Mari.

The teens look at each other as Mari hands him a copy of the articles. "Is something wrong Will"? Aiden asks Will.

Will looks at them as he is feeling angry about it. "It is not fair that you guys seem to know more about your biological mothers and her family than I do. All I have is a first name and nothing about her family to point me into the right direction". Will said to them.

As the bell rings, Will takes off as he is angry about it. "Will wait", Liz said to Will. She wants to help him in anyway she can.

Ash stops Liz as he shakes his head. "Give Will his space for the time being, Liz". Ash said to Liz.

Liz looks at Ash as she feels bad for him. "But Ash, Will and I share the same biological father and our ranger ancestor are both connected to the Monster Hunter team in way". Liz said to Ash.

Daniel looks at Liz as he agrees with Ash. "That maybe true Liz, but this is something different that you don't share in common with him. He probably needs someone else who can relate on not knowing much about his or her biological mother and the family she grew up in". Daniel said to Liz.

Mari nods as agrees with Daniel. "Daniel is right Liz. I am starting to learn more about my biological mother's family". Mari said to Liz.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I am not going to poke at him when he is angry Liz". Verna said to them.

Kiki nods as she is wondering about Will. "Do you guys think that he will be ok though"? Kiki asks them.

Ash shrugs as he looks at Kiki. "I don't know Kiki. We will just have to wait and see". Ash said to Kiki as they head towards class.

In Study Hall, Will is on the computer in the computer lab as he is vigorously typing on the computer to search on the three Angela's that was listed on the computer. Harry went towards him as he takes a seat next to him. "Will, are willing to talk"? Harry asks Will.

Will looks at Harry as he shrugs to him. "Not really Harry", Will said to Harry. He is paying focus to his research.

Harry sighs as he looks at Will. "All you have to is listen Will. I never assume that I know anything about my biological parents especially my biological mother. Until the truth came out for me, I had no idea that my paternal grandmother gave up her daughter my biological mother for adoption to spite my grandfather for not supporting her idea of adopting a child. I did not have as much of a first name or anything until I met my biological father. I am planning to meet the adoptive parents that raised my biological mother to know about her. I completely understand that you want to know more about her". Harry said to Will.

Will looks at Harry as he nods to him. "Thanks Harry, you really do understand how I feel about it. The truth is I am kind of jealous of Kiki because she is the only one out of all us that was raised by her biological parents. It is like she got protected in a way that the rest of us didn't have for some reason". Will said to Harry.

Harry nods as he can see it about her. "Yeah I can see why you are jealous of it. Kiki is very different from the rest of us though including power wise, and I am intrigued on why that is". Harry said to Will.

Will nods as he looks at Harry. "I guess I should tell Kiki my feelings about being jealous". Will said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Will. "You should tell her Will. Plus I will be there to talk to her as well". Harry said to Will.

Will nods as he looks at Harry. "Thanks Harry, you really got me through this. I wonder when we talk to Kiki that it will help her as well. After all she has been through, it is like a part of her is gone". Will said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Will. "Your welcome, I hope it will help her as well". Harry said to Will. The two continue with the research and study.

In a different class, the teens meets up again in gym class. The girl named Sabrina went towards the teens as she notice that Kiki is with them. "Hey, I know I am new here, but you guys are a big group of people. May I join you guys". Sabrina said to them as she has a sweet demeanor going on.

The teens look at each other as they look at the girl. "I don't know Sabrina. We don't really know you all that well". Kara said to Sabrina.

"Yeah we have known each other for a long while, and we click so well together". Ash said to Sabrina.

Sabrina looks at them as the rejections does not faze her at all. "I just want to get to know you guys more. Plus Kiki seems to fit in just fine even though you guys are a deeply diverse group of friends". Sabrina said to them. She said it in a sweet like tone of voice.

Harry looks at Sabrina as he is not sure of it. "There is more to our friendship than clicking of our personalities, Sabrina. It is about having the trust that we all earned from each other". Harry said to Sabrina.

Ash nods as he looks at Sabrina. "Harry is right Sabrina. Having the earned trust is a big deal to us". Ash said to Sabrina.

Mel's and Verna's necklaces are flashing as Mel is getting a bad headache. Sabrina looks at Mel as she didn't even bother to notice that their necklaces are flashing. "Is something wrong? I can always help". Sabrina said to Mel.

Mel looks at Sabrina as she is sensing someone else entirely like he or she is trying to communicate telepathically with her. "It is just a headache". Mel said to them.

Verna looks at Mel like something else is going on. "Look you are coming a bit too hard and pushy to get to know us. That is the cold honest truth". Verna said to Sabrina.

Sabrina frowns as it barely got to her. She does not show her disappointment. "It is fine I understand. Perhaps all of you will come around to me being a friend, especially you Kiki". Sabrina said to them as she walks away from them.

Kiki looks at them as she is kind of disappointed with them especially Verna. "Is something about Sabrina doesn't settle well with you guys"? Kiki asks them.

The teens look at Kiki as they are trying to hide it. "We just don't know her that well Kiki". Harry said to Kiki.

Aiden nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah I do not want to take that chance on someone that we barely know. Plus after what happened with Miles and Mal, the last thing this team needs is a betrayal". Aiden said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she is getting very angry at them. "Just because Wes's team experience a betrayal by someone that they thought that they could trust, it does not mean that it will happen with us. Sabrina is the first one that actually reached out to me. To me, it is a huge deal, and it says something to me. It says that someone see past my eccentric personality to come near me. Maybe it is me that needs to go". Kiki said to them as she walks away from them.

"Kiki wait", Mel said to Kiki as it is hitting Daniel hard about it.

The teens are stunned as they see Kiki walking away. "I have never seen her so angry before". Liz said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "I have to agree, and I am the one that gets angry with my parents and my perky perfect sister". Kara said to them.

Will and Harry look at them as they feel guilty. "I admit that we were not the ones that reached out to Kiki first. At the same time, she is the one that reached out to us in her own way. We didn't know who it was that was trying to reach out us. When we learned that it was Kiki, she bonded with us so well. We build our trust with her. On top of it, she is going through hell and a dark place from being tortured back to back in recent days". Will said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree with Will. We all never reached out to her before she became a ranger. At the same time she is the one that reach out to us, but the difference between her and Sabrina is that Kiki reach out to us slowly. That is what led Kiki to earn our trust. We need to make things right and reach out to her. This is especially true with what happened to her recently". Harry said to them.

The teens nod as they look guilty about it especially Daniel. "Harry is right guys. We all need to reach out to Kiki now. We can't make the same mistake with her before she became a ranger. I do not want to lose her from the team, and she is a special girl especially to me". Daniel said to them as he has his true genuine feelings for her.

Ash looks at Daniel as he can see that his feelings are truly genuine. Plus he sees that Daniel has truly changed from the guy that he was before joining the team. "We all agree that we don't want to lose Kiki. Plus until Sabrina is proven to be trustworthy or untrustworthy, we need to keep our guard up". Ash said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they plan to do just that.

After school at the park, Daniel, Harry, and Will are walking around together as they plan to talk to Kiki. As they spot her at a tranquil place, it is likely spot that she is at.

"Please guys, I need to be alone". Kiki said to them as she knows that they are there.

Harry looks at Kiki as he went up first. "All you have to do is listen Kiki". Harry said to Kiki. Kiki sighs as she allows them to speak their minds.

"I owe you apology Kiki. You are right that we didn't reach out to you before you became a ranger. That is our fault. You were the one that reached out to us, and we were completely clueless about you and your ranger powers until you appeared on the scene. You have been through hell and back twice over, and you are the one in deep pain in more ways than one. We as your teammates need to take the time to reach out to you to get your back to the Kiki that we all know and love. We truly care and love you. As my ranger ancestor's power in the Electric Sparks of Love, it is you that needs the love the most". Harry said to Kiki.

Will went up next as he looks at Kiki. "I have to be honest with you Kiki. When I learned that you grew up with your biological parents, it made me jealous that you truly know who your birth parents are. You actually got to grow up knowing them. What hit me was that your relatives tried to convince your parents to give you up for adoption like they did with their son Wes, your cousin. I realized that your parents kept you in their lives because they brought you into the world as their miracle child. I do ask for your forgiveness for my jealousy". Will said to Kiki.

Daniel nods as he went last as he is very nervous about what he has to say to her. "Kiki, I was not the kind of guy that I am now. Before I joined the team, I was among the popular people at school, and I didn't really know what was going on in Ash's life. As I began to see Ash more with his new friends, I began to wonder what Ash was doing. When I learned that I have a destiny to join the team, I also learned that I have a twin sister. It dawn on me that I had to change for the better. One of the people that saw me for who I am with my changed look on life and the team was you. You didn't need to change on who you are. I do apologize for not reaching out to you before joining the team. When I saw you with your eccentric personality, I saw the beauty that you have that no other girl has at Aurora Cove High. You are the most beautiful girl that I want to be around with. I like you more than a friend Kiki Azalea Lawerence". Daniel said to Kiki as he declares his feelings for her.

As Kiki hears their words, she has tears in her eyes. She gets up as she looks at them. "I do accept your apologies. I am sorry guys. I shouldn't have snapped at you guys. Everything that happened in the recent days has me in a tailspin. The nightmares about it is getting worse, and I don't know how to talk about it. It is like both of the evil fiends are trying to break me, and they are going to win". Kiki said to them as she went up to them as she hugs them. She is crying as she is releasing her hurt feelings like someone has gotten to her.

"We are right here Kiki". Harry said to Kiki.

"We are not going anywhere". Will said to Kiki.

"We are your friends, and I am a true love for you". Daniel said to Kiki.

Just as Kiki replies back to them, Rampigs shows up along with a male officer. "I just love ruining a special moment". A male officer said to them as a he is ready to fight.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the Wizard Powers of Blue and Green. Why did Mel felt something strange about Sabrina? Plus who was it that was trying to communicate with her telepathically? Will the others fully prove about Sabrina of her trust or not?

Next Chapter Wizard Powers of Blue and Green Part 2


	67. Chapter 67

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 67: Wizard Powers of Blue and Green Part 2

At the Cave, the teens are together minus Will, Harry, Daniel, and Kiki. They see Rory being back as Ryder is also there. "Harry, Daniel, and Will went to find and talk to Kiki. She snapped at us in gym class today". Ash said to Rory and Melissa.

Melissa sighs as she looks at them. "She has been getting nightmares about it as well. When ever I try to talk to her about it, she didn't want to talk about it. I am starting to worry that she is withdrawing herself from us". Melissa said to them.

The teens nod as this is bad for them. Ryder looks at the teens. "I understand that when a person is going through a personal turmoil. It can get to a person like it eats them from the inside. From what I am told, Kiki got kidnapped and tortured by two different villains in a short amount of time. One of the villains is a fiend that has fought against my team, but the other villain is a fiend that we are not familiar with". Ryder said to them.

Aiden looks at Ryder as he has a question. It is probably the same question that is on everyone's minds. "How can we help her though"? Aiden asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he nods to them. "You need to be by her side and being a friend and teammate. Plus you can not push her on things". Ryder said to them.

Kara looks at them as she think about it. "We have met a girl at school. We are not sure about her, but Kiki seems to trust her". Kara said to them.

Melissa looks at Kara as she is getting concerned about it. "What's the girl's name"? Melissa asks them.

Liz looks at Melissa as she and Rory want to know the name. "Her name Sabrina", Liz said to them.

The name hits accord with Rory like he has heard the name before. The alarms are going off as the teens see another officer along with Rampigs. Plus Will, Harry, Daniel, and Kiki are already there.

"We better go guys". Ash said to them. The teens hurry out from the Cave.

Ryder looks at Rory as he notices something. "Is something wrong Rory"? Ryder asks Rory.

Melissa looks at Rory as she gives him a supporting nod. "That name Sabrina, it is the name of a person on Musicola". Rory said to them.

Melissa looks at Rory as she has a knowing look on her face. "Did you date her or something and never told us about it"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory rolls his eyes at Melissa as he shakes his head to her. "No this person is bad to the bone. She was being sent to a prison on Mount Siren about 5 years ago. However she mysteriously escaped from Mount Siren. No one knows where is she. The person's name is also Sabrina. It makes me wonder if it is the same person or a different person". Rory said to them.

Ryder looks at Rory as he thinks about it. "Hold on though isn't Mount Siren a Part of Musicola right"? Ryder asks Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Ryder. "Yeah it is". Rory said to Ryder. It hits him as it is the place where Wes took his guardian test. "I need to talk to Wes. If he came across Sabrina and remembers what she looks like, then we can compare her to this new girl to see if it is a match. Plus I have always wondered what Wes had to do for his guardian test". Rory said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "It is a good idea. That way, it will give the Rangers new information to see if this girl is truly not to be trusted". Melissa said to them as they turn their attention to the footage to the watch the incoming battle.

Back at the park, Will, Harry, Daniel, and Kiki are looking at the incoming Rampigs and the officer leading the charge. "Who are you anyways"? Will asks the officer.

The evil male officer looks at them. "This name is Delmeer, and I shall destroy you all". The officer named Delmeer said to them. He charges in to attack them.

The four teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight gets started, the other teens arrive at the scene as they morph into ranger form as well. "Who is this idiot that came to attack". Verna asks them.

Delmeer frowns as he glares at the purple ranger. "The name is Delmeer purple ranger. You will pay for your ignorance to know my name". Delmeer said to Verna. He fires his powers at her first.

As his powers land directly at her, Verna lands on the ground as his powers wraps around her like it is keeping her in place for now. "Verna", the rangers said to Verna.

As they rush over to her, Verna tries to get up, but she feels a sensation as it keeps her down and in her place. "I can't move guys". Verna said to them.

Delmeer laughs at the rangers as he has his power to fire again. "It is my personal way to keep those in their place, and it also punish those that even dares to get in my way". Delmeer said to the rangers.

The rangers frown as this is going to be a tougher battle than they thought. Plus the Rampigs are charging in at them including Verna. "Navy, Yellow, Pink, and I will protect Verna. Black, Green, Blue, White, Crimson, and Orange go after the other Rampigs. Stay on guard of Delmeer's power beam". Ash said to them.

As the plan is getting started, Ash, Mel, Liz, and Kara are forming a barrier around Verna to keep Rampigs from getting to her. "Have you heard it is not cool to kick at a lion when it's down". Kara yells at them as she is ticked off.

Mel looks at Kara as she is really kicking butt on them. "Wow, she is really mad". Mel said to them as she is kicking and slashing at the Rampigs.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Well, Kara, Verna, and I are the Butt Kicking Trio on the team". Liz said to Mel as she is bringing a few Rampigs down.

Kara nods as she looks back at Mel. "That's right, when you mess with even just one of us, their butts gets kicked even faster than normal". Kara said to them.

Ash nod as he looks at them. "That's them for you, plus we just got the last of them. How are you feeling Verna"? Ash asks Verna.

"I am not ok for right now, but I will be fine once I am free from this position. The others need you more than me". Verna said to them.

"Are you sure Verna"? Ash asks Verna. He is wanting to make sure.

Verna gives Ash that knowing look on her face. "I am sure Ash". Verna said to Ash. Ash, Kara, and Liz nod as they go help the others.

In the other group, Delmeer is being trigger happy as he fires his power beams at the rangers. "This is getting ridiculous. The Rampigs just don't want to quit". Aiden said to them.

"I have to agree plus we don't even know where the source of the power beams are". Daniel said to them.

Mari turns as she sees Ash, Kara, and Liz coming. "Guys the others are back". Mari said to them.

Kiki nods as is putting up the fight against some Rampigs. She notices something on Delmeer's weapon. It is a black jewel that is emitting the power beam. "Awesome", Kiki said to them. As she kicks at a Rampig, she is hoping that it gets to the weapon.

As the Rampig takes a stumble back towards Delmeer's weapon, it hits the jewel. The jewel gets a crack in it. Delmeer sees what just happened as he glares at the Orange ranger. "WHAT NO", Delmeer yells at Kiki.

The others are surprised by this as they see it. "Did you guys notice that cracked jewel"? Daniel asks them.

"Yeah it is like Kiki figured out where the power beam is coming from in her own way". Harry said to them.

"It is true to Kiki's style and we can clearly see it with our own eyes". Will said to them.

The rangers look at them as a power is building within Harry and Will. ' _You two understand what my wizard power is about William and Harry. You two have bonded in ways that you both can relate to. You two have understand your ranger ancestor's power. My wizard powers are yours to use'._ Ozford telepathically said to them.

Will and Harry look at each other as they are glowing in a green and blue aura respectively. Will has a blue wizard robes as he has the symbol of the Monster Hunters on the chest. He has blue hooded helmet as well. Harry has a green wizard robes as he has the symbol of the Electric Sparks of Love on the chest. He has a green hooded helmet as well. Their weapons are upgraded as they are in their ranger poses.

"They must have bonded in a way that I couldn't". Liz said to them.

"Yeah they even recognize Kiki's style of telling or showing us something important". Kara said to them.

Delmeer frowns as the battle is turning towards the rangers favor. "You will regret messing with my precious jewel, orange ranger". Delmeer said to Kiki.

As he fires his power at Kiki, Will and Harry create a shield to protect her. "Not our friend and fellow underdog", Will said to Delmeer. "That's right, we will always be there to love and accept her for who she is". Harry said to Delmeer. They fire their wizard powers as they aimed it at the jewel.

As the beam hits the jewel, the jewel breaks completely off from the weapon. Verna is freed from the black beams that had her in place. Delmeer gets effected by the beam as he lands on the ground. "You rangers got this battle, but I will be back". Delmeer said to them as he takes off.

The rangers look at each other as they look at Will and Harry. "You guys earned your wizard powers". Ash said to them. "Yeah plus it is like you guys felt something even more". Aiden said to them.

Will and Harry nod as they look at them. "Yeah we did", Will said to them. "Plus it was Kiki's guidance that showed us where to aim it at even though she didn't say it". Harry said to them.

Verna looks at them as she is walking towards them. "Yeah when that jewel first cracked, I felt there was less power and control to keep me still. When Will and Harry destroyed that jewel, I was fully freed". Verna said to them.

The rangers look at each them as they gather around them. As Will and Harry start to feel woozy and exhausted, the others grab them from hitting the ground. "I also can say that there is a price to pay to earn the wizard power". Kara said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to the Cave.

As they teleport back to the Cave, Sabrina frowns as she watch the entire battle. Plus she is getting furious as she watched the guys apologizing to Kiki and Daniel declaring his feelings towards her. "Those rangers are getting closer to getting through to her. Plus that crimson ranger declared his lovely dovey feelings for her. No matter, I just have to pry her from them some other way". Sabrina said to herself as she teleports away.

Back at the Cave, Will and Harry are recovering as Ash told Rory and Melissa about the battle. "The officers are no joke rangers. It seems like that there could be more officers waiting in the wings". Rory said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at Kiki. "Kiki, if something is bothering you, you should tell us and not bottle it up inside of you. Plus we are deeply concerned about you". Melissa said to Kiki. The teens nod to Kiki as they gather around her.

Kiki looks at them as she is starting to cry. "I am sorry guys. Ever since those fiends messed me up so badly, I have lost sight of who I am. I though I try to bounce back like nothing even happened, no matter what I do nothing seems to work to get me back to normal. On top of that, I have been getting nightmares about both recent events and memories from when I was a kid. Each time I got the nightmares, no one came to reach out to me and that included a red guardian". Kiki said to them.

"Kiki, we don't expect you to bounce back like that". Liz said to Kiki.

"That's right, you should open up about it to us". Kara said to Kiki.

"Yeah we don't blame you for being messed up". Mari said to Kiki.

"You are a part of this team Kiki". Verna said to Kiki.

"Yeah we all care about you". Daniel said to Kiki.

"The darkness is trying to take over you. You are not alone to fight it". Mel said to Kiki.

Ash and Aiden nod in agreement. "Yeah you should always feel that you can come to us if you have a problem". Ash said to Kiki.

"Ash is right Kiki; you don't have to face your personal turmoil alone". Aiden said to Kiki.

As the rangers including Will and Harry give Kiki a supportive hug, Rory notice something that Kiki said to them. 'The Red Guardian, is it possible that Kiki saw Wes and didn't even know it'. Rory thought to himself.

As the teens left the Cave, Ryder and Melissa look at Rory. "Is something wrong Rory"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "When Kiki was telling the rangers what was going on, she mentioned the Red Guardian. I am starting to suspect that Kiki saw Wes years ago when Wes took his guardian test and didn't know it". Rory said to them.

Melissa looks at Rory as she is confused. "Yeah but how did Kiki get to Musicola. I mean was born here on the mainland right. Unless she has an ancestor that has Musicola connections". Melissa said to them.

Ryder looks at them as he nods to them. "I do believe that Melissa is right". Ryder said to them.

Rory and Melissa look at Ryder as they are confused about it. "How am I right Ryder"? Melissa asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he has his completed project with him. "When I was working on the project, I made some shocking discoveries that our team was not aware of". Ryder said to them.

Rory looks at Ryder as he is confused by it. "What kind of discoveries"? Rory asks Ryder.

"When we were Rangers, we assumed that we gained the power of our ranger ancestor. However when I looked even closer into the family tree, I discovered that we even have hidden ranger ancestors as well.

"Hold on though how did we get hidden ranger ancestors though"? Melissa asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he pulls out a family tree for an example. "It is actually simple to explain it take this family tree for example. You have these two rangers that gotten married and has kids. However when one kid marries a kid from a different ranger entirely, when they have kids, a bit from that ranger ancestor is passed down to the kid. As time goes on, that kid marries another kid from a different kid who is the grandchild of that particular ranger when they have kids of their own, that kid gets some of great grandparent's ranger ancestry". Ryder said to them.

Rory nods as he is making sense of it. "That would explain how we have hidden ranger ancestor, but why this was not told to us when we were rangers"? Rory asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at them as he sighs to them. "Alexander said that the tree only see the main ranger ancestor and it took a long time to recognize hidden ranger ancestor powers. He also told me that the tree started to recognize them about a month ago". Ryder said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "I can see why the tree took so long to recognize it". Melissa said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at Melissa. "Melissa may you give Rory and me serious privacy? There is something very sensitive about his ranger ancestor's family tree I need to talk to him about". Ryder said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she is wondering what it could be. "Of course, I will check on Kiki then". Melissa said to them as she leaves the Cave.

Rory looks at Ryder as he has no idea what it could be. "Ryder did you see something in my ranger ancestor's family tree"? Rory asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Rory. "Yes there is something about your ranger ancestor's family tree that you didn't know about. You will want to sit down for this one. It is very likely that you were lied to by your relatives on your mother's side of the family. Ryder said to Rory.

Rory sits down as he looks at Ryder. "Wait a minute what is it that is most likely what did my mom's family lie to me about"? Rory asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Ryder as he shows him the McKnight family tree. "They most likely lied to you about the mother of your ranger ancestor". Ryder said to Rory.

Rory looks at the family tree as he spots a name in particular that he was told about all his life. "You mean Kira Ford McKnight. She is my ranger ancestor's mother". Rory said to Ryder.

Ryder shakes his head to Rory. "No, she is not Corey's mother. Kira was his step mother. His biological mother was a woman named Sharon Askew. You mother's family didn't tell you about her and her third family she made with an evil being from long ago". Ryder said to Rory.

As Ryder explains it to Rory, Rory has a shocked expression on his face. He had no idea that this was kept from him. "No wonder my mom's family never told me about them and what happened to their children. Is there anyone that can explain to me about this evil being"? Rory asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Rory. "The evil being was originally from Musicola". Ryder said to Rory.

It suddenly hits Rory on who to talk to. "Musicola, I need to see Natasha Amy about this. Can I take that with me"? Rory asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Rory. "Of course", Ryder said to Rory. Rory has a full mind to go to Musicola for more answers.

Meanwhile in Dresden, the gang is at the clubhouse for training. "Delia frowns as she notices that Alex is not here yet. "Have you guys seen Alex"? Delia asks them.

"No it is not like her to be late". Ethan said to them.

"Yeah plus we didn't get an alert to a ranger battle". Sam said to them.

Bay looks around as she notices that Adrian and Emi are not here yet. "That's strange Adrian and Emi are running late too". Bay said to them.

Adam frowns as he looks at them. "Do you think that they got caught with the stomach flu that has been going around"? Adam asks them.

"Maybe but they would have gotten contacted about it though". Robbie said to Adam.

Ellie turns as she spots Adrian and Emi arriving as they are supporting an out cold Alex. She has strange marks on her body. "Guys", Ellie said to them.

The gang turns around as they are in shock by the arrival. Abigail and Dean walk in the main room. "What happened to Alex"? Abigail asks them.

"We do not know. Emi found Alex out cold in the woods. I heard Emi's scream and spotted them. Alex's morphor was further away from her on the ground like she couldn't call us for help". Adrian said to them.

Emi nods as she looks at them. "When I found her, she had these marks all over her like something or someone did this to her". Emi said to them.

Dean frowns as this attack is very unsettling and unusual to say the least. "Bring her to the med bay", Dean said to them.

It is not long that the entire gang is in the med bay. Alex is placed gingerly on the bed. As Abigail uses her healing powers, it is useless on the strange marks.

Delia frowns as she recognizes them. "Oh no", Delia said to them. She has a sinking feeling on who is behind this.

Ethan looks at Delia as he has a confused look on his face. "Delia what's wrong"? Ethan asks Delia.

Delia looks at Ethan with a knowing look on her face. "Those marks, don't you recognize them and the being that did that to Alex"? Delia asks Ethan.

Ethan looks at Delia as he has that sinking feeling as well. "Oh no that's impossible", Ethan said to them.

The rest of the gang looks at them as they are confused about it. "What's impossible? Plus who are you talking about"? Sam asks them.

Bay nods as she looks at them. "Yeah quit leaving us in suspense", Bay said to them.

Adam looks at them as he agrees with them. "What is it that you guys are not telling us"? Adam asks them.

Robbie nods in agreement. "Yeah you guys look like you know who it is, but you are not saying who it is". Robbie said to them.

Adrian looks at the marks as he turns to Delia and Ethan. He is suddenly getting it. "No there is no way that guy is back". Adrian said to them.

Ellie looks at Adrian as she does not need her mind reading powers on who it is. "Guys, those marks are his signature". Ellie said to them.

Emi frowns as she realizes who it is. "Xolicernic is the one behind it isn't it". Emi said to them.

Delia nods as she looks at them. "I do not know how that snake is still alive. We took care of that snake with the Lore Keepers and the Star Descendants Rangers a while ago. It might be that we completely missed something so big that makes it possible for that snake to be alive". Delia said to them.

Abigail nods as she looks at Delia. "I agree with Delia's theory. I will look into the timelines of the different dimensions to see what we missed". Abigail said to them as she gets to work on it. The gang is right by Alex's side as they got caught off guard by the ambush that took place.

End Chapter

This is the conclusion of the Wizard Powers of Blue and Green. Rory discovered something very shocking about his face tree. It will be revealed at the end of the arc. Plus who is the Red Guardian that Kiki talked about?

Next Chapter: Wizard Powers of Yellow and Pink Part 1


	68. Chapter 68

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 68: From the Memories of the Past Part 1

At the Evil Tower, Xolicernic looks at the branding drones as most of them did its job except the one that targeted the blue ranger in Majestic Hills. Lyric looks at the damaged branding drone as she has an evil grin on her face. "You should have seen the red Music Force Next Generation when I sent the branding drone on her. She screamed so loudly that I got to her deeply". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Lyric. "I can definitely image it. Plus you didn't use the knock out oxygen on that target in the past". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric looks at Xolicernic as she shrugs to him. "She didn't deserve to be knocked out while the branding scars was in progress. Plus I had to keep her in place as well". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic thinks about it as it makes more sense. "You my dear Lyric have great potential to become a general or an evil leader some day". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric has an evil grin on her face. "At least you can deeply appreciate my kind of evil". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he has an evil grin on his face. "Yes we should go to Majestic Hills and get the job done". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

"We shall", Lyric said to Xolicernic as they gather their equipment as they leave the Evil Castle together.

That night, Rory is having dinner with Melissa and Kiki. Rory has a lot on his mind as he visited Brandon in Majestic Hills and went to talk to the Defender Beast Rangers everything about Xolicernic from his origins to the things he did and to the origins of his signature, a branding scar. However it is the one thing that he said to the Defender Beast Rangers that caught all of them very off guard.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The gang looks at Tabitha as they learned everything about Xolicernic and his signature, the branding scar. Plus Brandon was there as he was the one that brought Tabitha to the C3 from an alley where it looked like that Tabitha is living at._

 _Leon look at Rory as he has found a great deal of respect for the veteran rangers. "I had no idea how Xolicernic is the most heinous villain of all ranger history". Leon said to Rory._

 _James nods in agreement as he looks at Tabitha. "Yeah plus Xolicernic must have evolved his signature to label his victims as his own like he owns them in horrible ways". James said to them._

 _Roxy looks at the incomplete marks on Tabitha and the mark that Rory gotten years earlier. "I can not image what you, Tess, and Wes went through at the Evil Tower though. It can give any ranger a nightmare for weeks". Rory said to them._

 _Eldon nods as he looks at them. "Although what I can not image being that human being form still trapped inside of the alien being form. On top of it, that human being form did everything that it could to escape from it. It took a ranger from the past to purge the evil out of the human being form to die the way he wanted". Eldon said to them._

 _Twyla nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus on top of that Xolicernic split himself just to get rid of the human being form". Twyla said to them._

 _Blake nods as she looks at them. "What got me is that Xolicernic also split himself from being sealed into the Book of Jesse". Blake said to them._

 _Blaise nods as he is the most angry about it. "It is bad enough that the rangers defeated the first two alien split forms, but there is still one more to do deal with. It is that one of them that has even more power than before. It is that one that decided to send a branding drone to brand Tabitha". Blaise said to them._

 _Rory looks at Blaise as he can see that he is angry about it. "Before I go Rangers, there is an important question I want to ask you. I must warn you that this question will catch all of you very off guard". Rory said to them._

 _The gang looks at each other as they have no idea what kind of question is going to be asked. "What is it exactly"? Blake asks Rory._

" _Is Tabitha, your blue ranger a homeless teenager"? Rory asks them._

 _The gang look at Rory as it is a hard blow to them. "What"? Blaise asks Rory as it caught him off guard._

" _She has a home with parents. She told me that they were out of town for a business trip. She is probably staying at home alone and taking care of things like an independent individual". James said to Rory as he is having a hard time buying it._

 _Roxy looks at Rory as she is confused by it. "We never really asked about her homelife Rory. Plus we see her at school all the time". Roxy said to Rory._

" _Yeah I doubt that Tabi will come out and saying that she is homeless teenager". Twyla said to Rory._

 _Eldon is surprised by the question that Rory asked them. "If she is homeless, I don't understand why she would be though". Eldon said to them._

 _Leon is wondering about it like he should get to the bottom of it. "The only person that should answer the question is Tabi". Leon said to Rory._

 _Rory nods as he is getting the consensus that they don't know about Tabitha's living situation. "I see then. Brandon will be in the area where Tabitha was attacked at. Xolicernic will probably be coming to Majestic Hills to finish the job. In the meantime, all of you need to keep a close eye on Tabitha". Rory said to them. The gang nods as they plan to do just that._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Rory looks at Kiki as he has some questions. "Kiki how long ago was it that you saw the Red Guardian for the first time"? Rory asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as Melissa is giving her support. "It was a few years ago. My memory is coming back from that time". Kiki said to them.

Melissa looks at Kiki as she nods to her. "What do you remember? I don't want to push you on it". Melissa said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "I was at home getting ready for bed. All the sudden, I got grabbed from behind. I put up a struggle. However I couldn't scream like its hand covered my mouth really hard and fast. All the sudden, I got teleported away. I found myself in a cave some where, and I got restrained to a wall. I looked around and notice someone else trapped the same way I was. She was next to me, but I didn't know who she was. The next thing I saw was a young woman. She had on these special markings and robes. The specifics about her outfit USA bit fuzzy. She looks at us and told us that Nichokhan kidnapped us to get to the guardian that should have been her or something like that. She also said that once Nichokhan destroyed the Red Guardian, she will take over like it should have been. The next thing I knew, a strange black cover was placed over us. Most of my body was covered except for my eyes. The strange girl left the cave while the monster called Nichokhan was there. It got really quiet for the longest time. Then I saw a young boy that arrived into the cave. Nichokhan was waiting for him and the lights came on. The boy morphed into the Red Guardian. He fought really hard against that monster. The other captive girl and I watched the battle. I was nervous for the Red Guardian because I was scared that he would get defeated by the monster. He eventually defeated the monster. After the battle was over, he freed us. I looked into his eyes for the first time I felt safe and warm. It was also then I felt some sorInwast of weird connection like I know him some how. The captive girl and I teleported away. When I got back to my house, I was so tired and exhausted that I fell asleep. I never thought about it for a long time until now". Kiki said to them.

Melissa looks at Kiki as she smiles to her. "I am glad that you are opening up about it Kiki. You know the others are getting concerned about you". Melissa said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she sighs to them. "I know it just I have been through so much. It is like villains sees me as someone to target me so deeply like I have something special that I am not aware of yet. Melissa, I appreciate that you have been here for me for past week and a half. Plus you came in when I had a bad nightmare. I know I should speak up about what happened in both times that I was kidnapped, but this is going to sound kind of silly". Kiki said to them.

Rory looks at Kiki as he is wondering what it is. "What is it"? Rory asks Kiki. He has a compassionate look on his face.

Kiki looks at them as she sighs to them. "I am scared that the others won't treat me the same after what happened to me in the recent days with the torture. Sabrina said that damaged people like me always take pity and take advantage after events like that and the others are not going to be there for me in the long run. She said that it will include Wes as well". Kiki said to them as she has a she has a concern look on her face. She is about to cry as tears are coming down her face.

Melissa and Rory look at Kiki as their hearts break for her. "Kiki that is not true. That girl Sabrina lied to you. They will not abandon you in your darkest hour". Rory said to Kiki.

Melissa nods as she looks at Kiki. "My friends were there for me when I told them about my darkest hour with what happened to me when I was a kid". Melissa said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she is crying still. "What do I do about Sabrina though? She was the one to reached out to me on her first day of school. If she lied to me, then she must have lied about other things as well. The others are going to say I told you so". Kiki said to Melissa and Rory.

Melissa and Rory look at Kiki as they shake their heads. "We need to have a ranger meeting about Sabrina. Plus we truly need to find out who she really is". Rory said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Melissa and Rory as she is getting nervous about it. "Will they hate me for what I have to say about what happened to me"? Kiki asks Melissa.

Melissa shakes her head to Kiki. "No, a true friend will always stick by you at the first sign of trouble while a fake friend will abandoned you at the time of crisis". Melissa said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Rory's and Melissa's eyes as she gets reassurance from them. "Thanks plus my dad called and he said that the business trip went excellent that he will be home early. He will be at home early tomorrow afternoon around 1:30". Kiki said to them.

Melissa and Rory nods as they look at Kiki. "That's great Kiki", Melissa said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she notice that the house work got caught up while Melissa was here. "Knowing that my dad will be back soon, perhaps things will get back to normal soon enough". Kiki said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yep plus you will be back to your normal self". Rory said to Kiki.

As dinner draws to a close, Kiki finished putting the dirty dishes away. She went up to her room to finish up her homework. Melissa notice that Rory just got off the phone with Brandon, Leon, and James in Majestic Hills. "Brandon said that there has not been any signs of Xolicernic in Majestic Hills yet. Plus Leon and James know that Kiki's dad will be coming home soon, so they can talk to him about his late half brother and confirming about the family past". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "There is something that Kiki said about Sabrina. Didn't you, Monty, and Tess came across a mean girl from Musicola named Sabrina Grace"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as it dawned on him. "Come to think of it, we did come across her when we went to Musicola. She had the guards on Mount Siren to throw us in the jail for lying about being Descendants of the Music Force Rangers. Natasha Amy intervened and stopped it from happening. Natasha Amy had Sabrina Grace to be in a cell there for lying about it. When the escape happened, Sabrina Grace left Musicola for the Mainland entirely. Last I heard is that they are still looking for her. If the Sabrina is actually Sabrina Grace from Musicola, she could create more problems for Kiki and the rangers. I need to see Natasha Amy and talk to Wes about his guardian test. If we are right about this, Sabrina is not to be trusted at all". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "I will make sure that the rangers are notified about this. Plus I will definitely call Monty and Tess to come over to the Cave for the meeting as well". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as the plans are being made.

Meanwhile, back in Majestic Hills, a young woman is doing some work on the computer. She notices a spirit like being close by to her. "Is something wrong Aloora"? A young woman asks the being named Aloora.

Aloora looks at the young woman as she nods to her. "I am sensing two evil beings. One of them is an evil music fairy while the other one is an evil of unspeakable heinous things that has done to the Rangers of the past and present, Alexandra". Aloora said to the young woman named Alexandra.

Alexandra nicknamed Lexi looks at Aloora as it is strange. "An evil music fairy, why is this the first of heading about a music fairy"? Lexi asks Aloora.

Aloora looks at Lexi as she nods to her. "Music fairies are from a hidden dimension called Musicola. It is actually located here on Earth. I do not know why this evil music fairy is with a great evil like him". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at Aloora. "Do you think that the rangers know that they are here"? Lexi asks Aloora.

Aloora shakes her head to Lexi. "No, it is hard to pinpoint their exact location". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at Aloora. "If only everything would become so clear to me". Lexi said to Aloora as she continues her work.

Meanwhile, Tabitha sighs as she is making camp in a new location in the country side of Majestic Hills. She woke up discovering that the others took off for a ranger battle. Prince Alveno wanted her to stay their to recover a bit more. Plus he also said that the others had questions for her about her living situation. She told him that her folks will freak right out of she is not home by a certain time. Prince Alveno looks at Tabitha with a skeptical look on his face. He reluctantly let Tabitha went home as she has her things with her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tabitha is in the slums as she is going to set up her area. However she overhears a police officer talking to a Child Protection Service woman. "You must be a new one trying to find the elusive Tabitha, Brandon. I have been searching for her for a few years now. Her father is dead and her mother abandoned her and out of the picture". The child protection service lady said to a man named Brandon._

 _Brandon nods as he looks at the woman. "I was hoping I could find and talk to her. I want to get her to a safe place. This is not safe place even for a teenager". Brandon said to the Child Protection Service woman._

 _The Child Protection Service woman looks at Brandon. "I have heard stories on how she gotten away from us so many times. I want to be the one that brings her into our custody". The Child Protection Service woman said to Brandon._

 _Brandon frowns as he looks at the woman. "The way you say it, you want to bring her in like a criminal". Brandon said to the woman._

 _The woman looks at Brandon as she rolls her eyes. "She has been getting away with not being in a home for years, so in a way she is criminal". The woman said to Brandon._

 _Tabitha frowns as she is getting scared. She heads out into the country side where she always felt safe when that woman was in the area. Little did she know that the yellow ranger Roxy also overheard it. 'Why is that woman talking about Tabitha like that'? Roxy thought to herself as she continues to fight in the battle._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Tabitha sighs as she is looking at the stars and the full moon. "At least that cop and that lady won't find me out here". Tabitha said to herself.

"I wouldn't count on that girl". A female voice said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she notices a female being. "Who are you anyways"? Tabitha asks the female being.

"Like I am going to tell you anything. Plus I wouldn't morph if I were you". The female being said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as this being is extremely bad news. "Why should I"? Tabitha asks the female being.

The female being has an evil grin on her face. "Things will get very punishing for you very quickly". The female being said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she has no idea she meant by it. "What are you talking about"? Tabitha asks the female being.

Xolicernic walk towards Tabitha. "You are suppose have been branded with my branding scars blue ranger. That gold Star Descendants ranger got in the way when my branding drone found you. Since that drone failed to do it, I am here to do it personally. With you, you are one of those rangers that is worthless and living out on the streets. No one really loves enough to live in a house with loving parents or legal guardians. You are the abandoned unloved child. Plus if Eliastro was here, he wouldn't stand in the way of it because he would join in on torturing you. On top of it, none of your ranger buddies know where you are since your morphor is in my hands and has a static interference already placed on it. That way all the privacy that we need is secured". Xolicernic said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she is being lifted into the air by the female being's power. The branding scar devices are leeched to her body. "I am warning you. You will not get away with it". Tabitha said to them as she is struggling in the psychic grip.

"Hardly, I have been getting away with things far longer than that". The female being said to Tabitha.

As the devices are activated, Tabitha is feeling a burning sensation as it is effecting her. She is struggling to scream as she trying to move.

"Moving is virtually pointless by now", the female being said to Tabitha as she uses her music fairy powers on her.

Tabitha gets hit as she is getting effected by dark music powers. She is screaming as she is in a lot of pain. She can not do much of anything as she is getting the branding scars.

Xolicernic looks at a device as it is showing progress. "It is almost over ranger. Your branding scar will let everyone know what you truly are". Xolicernic said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is screaming like she is in agony. "By the way, screaming makes the branding a lot faster". The female being said to Tabitha.

Xolicernic looks at a device as it is completely done. He has an evil grin on his face. "Finally all of my targets has been marked with my marks including those that has been healed and the ones that has never been marked at all before". Xolicernic said to Tabitha.

The female being released the psychic grip on Tabitha. Tabitha lands on the ground. Xolicernic drops her morphor next to her as it still has the interference on it. They teleport back to the Evil Castle.

Close by a couple of Music Fairies are flying as they are picking up a signature of a Music Fairy. "What that can't be right". A music fairy said to her friend.

The other music fairy looks at her as she has a confused look on her face. "What can't be right"? The second music fairy asks her friend.

The first music fairy looks at her friend. "According to the radar, it says that the music fairy energy that is in this immediate area matches to Lyric, not Sabrina Grace". The first music fairy said to her friend.

The second music fairy looks at the first music fairy. "Are you sure about that? We are supposed to be looking for Sabrina Grace not Lyric". The second music fairy said to the first music fairy.

As the two are flying around, the first music fairy frowns as the energy reading is still matching to Lyric. "I am very positive about it because her fairy magic power is up the charts like was just here. Music Fairy power energy signatures does not lie my friend. We need to inform Natasha Amy about this development". The music fairy said to her friend.

The friend nods as she spots an injured young teenager. "She needs help". The music fairy said to first music fairy.

As they got the young teenage girl to the tent, they placed her morphor in her pocket. "At least she is asleep, we need to inform Natasha Amy about this". The music fairy said to her friend. Her friend nods to them as they made a portal to Musicola.

That Saturday morning as the teens are at the Cave. Everyone is sitting in a circle in a training room as they are wondering what is going on. "We need to get this team back together where it suppose to be guys. The air needs to be cleared of the drama that has been going on". Rory said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Plus all of you should know what has fully happened to Verna and especially to Kiki in their kidnappings and the heinous things they were both subjected to. Kiki finally told us that she is scared that you guys won't treat her the same after she revealed it. Plus we are all going to find out who Sabrina really is as well". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at Kiki as each one has something to say about her. They are holding hands like they are linking supporting spirit to her.

Mel went first as she looks at Kiki into her eyes. "Kiki, I know that there is darkness inside of you. That darkness was inflicted on you by the two evils that has harmed your heart and spirit. I will definitely be there to eliminate the darkness from you when you are truly ready". Mel said to Kiki.

Daniel went next as he look into Kiki's eyes. "Kiki, I do have special feelings for you. You have become a part of me that no one else has ever done before. There is no one in this world or out in space can ever break us up. I will fight for you against any evil that even dares to harm you again". Daniel said to Kiki.

Verna looks at Daniel as her eyes are bright orange, yellow, and pink as she senses that Daniel is telling the truth about his feelings and true love for her. "Kiki, I am not going to be one of those people that said I told you so in a bragging tattletale style. It is not my style. It is my necklace that revealed to me that Sabrina is untrustworthy and evil. Once we all prove it together, we will all confront Sabrina together". Verna said to Kiki.

Mari looks at Kiki as she went next. "Kiki, my biological ranger ancestor's power is loyalty of the Knight. You of all people are one of the most loyal person on the team. All I see in Sabrina is someone who will break your trust and loyalty. Even though she did reach out to you, she probably has a hidden agenda that is anything but good. I am on your side through and through, and I will never leave you at the sign of trouble.

Kara looks at Kiki as she went after Mari. "Kiki listen to me very closely. You are one of my friends through and through. You are one of the most toughest people I know that is hard to crack by evil beings. I want to heal the difficult cracks that gotten through to your heart and spirit". Kara said to Kiki.

Liz nods as she looks at Kiki in her eyes. "Kiki, you should know that none of us will think any differently about you. You of all people found a way to be with us with your spirit and heart. Like Mel said, your heart and spirit needs to be healed. Please let us heal it in our own way". Liz said to Kiki.

Harry looks at Kiki as he went after Liz. "Kiki, my biological ranger ancestor's power is the Electric Sparks of Love. Love can come in different ways and styles. The love we all have for you is real and genuine. We will not let any one break the love that we all have for you". Harry said to Kiki.

Will went next as he looks at Kiki. "Kiki everything that Harry, Mel, Liz and Kara said is true. We will not leave you alone to deal with the darkness inside of you". Will said to Kiki.

Aiden went next as he has a difficult time sitting still. "Kiki, my biological ranger ancestor's secondary power is about Love Conquers All. The love that we all have for you will conquer the pain and the hurt that you have been through by the hands of evil". Aiden said to Kiki.

Ash nods as he went last to tell Kiki. "Everyone hear has said something special and true from their hearts. You are a friend to us, a sister to us, a girlfriend to us, and you are deeply important and loved by Wes in Middleton and the rangers in Majestic Hills even though they are not here to say things from their hearts as well. We will not ditch you at the sign of trouble. You got a lot of people and special beings who are always on your side". Ash said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she has tears in her eyes. "Oh guys, I am so glad to hear all of it from each one of you. With everything that happened and what I was told by Sabrina, I got so confused and mixed up with everything. I got scared that you guys will leave and didn't care about me like Sabrina said to me. I know now that Sabrina lied to me about it, and she probably lied about other things as well". Kiki said to them. As she cries, everyone hold hands as they are passing their support to her.

"Everything will be alright Kiki", the teens said in unison to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. She take a deep breath as she begins to tell them about what happened. "When Xolicernic kidnapped me the first time, I was at the cemetery visiting my mom's grave. I was surrounded by Rampigs and Annie was hidden but close by so I couldn't morph into ranger form. I couldn't risk my secret identity getting out in front her. Xolicernic said that I was not the only target that he had. He overpowered me and kidnapped me. I got knocked out from the battle. When I came too, I was restrained on a strange table at the Evil Castle. Verna was next to me and in the same way that I was. As we talked about what happened, Xolicernic walked into the room. He looked at us as he had awful things that he planned to do to us. As he talked, he said things about how our ranger ancestor were undeserving to become leaders of the team because of their ranger color. He said while we get our branding scar, we will be scanned of what other powers that we have and take it from us. He placed these strange dark eye covers and pit a strange liquid on us. He said it is relatively painless unless we give him a hard time otherwise it will be painful. As his machine were turned on, we started to feel a burning sensation from the branding scar devices. The pain got increased when this laser was scanning our bodies. We tried to move and resist it, but the pain got increased on it. We were in deep amount of pain when all the sudden, we heard a strange voice telling us that we have a powerful destiny and to concentrate on it. As we did just that, we made the machines go haywire. We pretty much landed on the floor, and Xolicernic was not happy with us. He took us out from the room and left the Evil Castle. He placed us in those orbs. We banged on the orbs in hopes to break out of it. We passed out as the orbs drained the strength that we had. When we woke up, we were in the orbs at an abandoned warehouse. Xolicernic told us that he will do the scanning again however this time he will separate us and do it individually. Just as he was about to do it, you guys came with other rangers that we have never seen before. You guys freed us and Verna got her secondary powers". Kiki said to them as she is about to cry again.

Verna nods as she remembers it. "Yeah it was awful on what Xolicernic did to us. I am not sure who the mysterious voice was that talked to us though. It was the only thing that bothered me about it". Verna said to them.

Ash looks at Kiki as the teens are right by their sides. "Are you feeling up to telling us about the second kidnapping"? Ash asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she takes another deep breath. "Yes, all of you deserve to know about it deeply". Kiki said to them. The teens nod as they let Kiki talk.

"Daniel and I were talking when Blaise found us. As I pegged him a few times, he pretty much told me things that he was not ready to tell his own teammates. All the sudden, the Gobots and Xolicernic showed up again. I was so scared to see him again. Blaise got Daniel to get me out of there and run. I was not sure why Xolicernic was back. Daniel and I were in a different part of the park. It felt like we gotten away from Xolicernic. However our private hopes were dashed away when he showed up again. As we both fought against him, Xolicernic was determined to get to me again. He said you are making things even more difficult again orange ranger or should I say Guardian of the Royal Trio. Daniel had no clue what he was talking about. Xolicernic said that there is another villain who has interest with me. He also said that nothing will keep him from bringing her to him. As blaster fire is met, Daniel and I took a stumble to the ground. Mechanical arms grabbed me as I was lifted into the air. I screamed to Daniel to help me. However Daniel got hit really hard and I got placed into a container like tube. I was sprayed with knock out oxygen and passed out. When I came around, I found myself in a cell wearing different clothes and strange pendulum on my forehead. I had a special manacles on my wrists and hands and finally this pendant necklace was showing. Remius gave it to me to wear and hide from others. Eliastro looked at me as he said things about my ranger ancestor in particular. As I said words to him, he pretty much knew that I was being defiant and said that I will be punished. He pressed a button that delivered a nasty shock from the manacles. After the shock was over I recognize the same kind of heinous evil in him that is also in Xolicernic. He left me for a long while. Maybe about a few hours later, the Gobots brought me to Eliastro. I was on a metal gurney. He had a machine ready to use. As I was removed from the gurney, I was manhandled as I was placed into the machine and locked in tightly. As the machine was powered up, energy beams were revealed all around me. As the beams hit me, it begin to feel a horrible sensation. The pendulum on my forehead was activated like it was there to turn me into his evil control. I was screaming in pain like something was trying to rip right out of me. In my mind, I was scared and alone as the evil darkness was out to get me. I got guided by Rayma and told me what to do. I had to concentrate on the power that was given me to protect from evil. It was because of it that the pendulum went haywire, and the pendant necklace also began to glow as it effected the machine. As the machines broke, the Ruby Dragon and the Sunstone Griffin got me out of there. They pretty much took control of me and it is how I flee from Eliastro. As Eliastro and his forces chased me, I was scared and unsure about things. When you guys came with the Defender Beasts, it is like they reached out to you Verna. I was shown how Leon is a leader, James was cunning, and Tabitha is loyal. Once it was proven to me, I felt something within me to pass the powers that were meant for them. Once I passed the powers to them, they fired it at Eliastro. As the battle was over, I felt so weak and exhausted that I passed out. When I came too in the med bay, I felt like I was a shadow of my true self. Even though I got a change of scenery for a weekend in Middleton and Melissa was at my house looking after me, I felt like I was only existing in life. Even you guys were around me at school, I still felt like that girl that was hidden from everyone else and didn't know who I am. It was then I met Sabrina, and I felt like someone new wanted me to be around her. You guys started to have you doubts about her, and I got mad at you guys about it. On top of it, of my memories from an event from my past when I was a kid was coming back to me. I was held captive in a cave with one other person. The being that orchestrated it looked very familiar like I have seen her before but couldn't place it. The other captive person and I were freed by a Red Guardian". Kiki said to them.

The teens look at Kiki as they never knew about this event. Verna is in shock as she looks at Kiki. "Kiki, to tell all of you the truth, I was also held captive there as well. It must have been you that was held captive with me. The same girl that planned all of it reminds me so much of Sabrina that I am about 75% sure it is the same girl". Verna said to Kiki as her eyes are bright orange.

Everyone is in shock as they look at Kiki and Verna. "I had no idea that the both of you were held captive there. Did you recognize who freed you both"? Liz asks Verna.

Verna shakes her head to them. "No, I only saw that he morphed into a guardian form when he morphed into it. Come to think of it, he said Star Descendants Guardian Mode Online". Verna said to them.

The teens are in shock as it hits Rory who it was. "You guys must have been saved by Wes and didn't even know it". Rory said to them.

The teens are stunned by the shocking revelation. "I had no idea that it was Wes that freed us". Verna said to them. Kiki is utterly speechless as she saw him long before she started started her search for him.

Melissa looks at the teens as Rory nods to her. "Rangers, all of you should take today off to recharge and include Kiki in everything". Melissa said to them. The teens nod as they plan to do just that today.

End Chapter

I decided to make a two parter event that will be pointing towards the events that will be happening in the end of the arc.

Next Chapter: To Truthful Revelations Part 2


	69. Chapter 69

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 69: To Truthful Revelations Part 2

Rory took off from the Cave as he is heading towards Musicola. He has the family tree charts that Ryder completed as he has a lot of questions about them especially with it connects to Kiki and Verna to his ranger ancestor's family. Plus he noticed two names that is connected to other other people from the past that his mother's family has kept from him and his siblings.

As he went through the whirlpool portal to Musicola, his clothes changed to robes with the special markings. On the beach, the islanders are stunned by the arrival as they had no idea why he is here.

Natasha Amy arrives at the scene as she is surprised by it. "Great Guardian Rory, this is an unexpected surprise. What brings you to Musicola"? Natasha Amy asks Rory.

Rory turns to Natasha Amy as he has the papers with him. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, this is not a social visit. I have a lot of questions about my ranger ancestor's family tree that my mother's family kept from me. I am hoping that you can shed some light into it". Rory said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Rory as she notices the papers he has with him. "Of course, you deserve to know the truth". Natasha Amy said to Rory as they head towards her house.

At Natasha Amy's house, Rory has his ranger ancestor's family tree out. "When Ryder showed me this family tree of my ranger ancestor, these two names over here, Lyric and Sabrina Grace. How are they related within the family tree"? Rory asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Rory as she sighs to him. "The thing is Sabrina Grace is more related and connected to Sharon Askew, but Lyric is more related and connected to a young woman named Robyn Queen. Both Sharon and Robyn had an relationship with an evil being named Sir Stanler. However Sir Stanler fell more in love with Robyn and he only used Sharon. The reason that he used Sharon because she had an evil spirit of Sonatina controlling her. Plus Sir Stanler kidnapped Sharon from prison years ago". Natasha Amy said to Rory.

Rory is in shock by the news. "Wow, was Sharon freed from the evil control"? Rory asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Rory. "Yes she was. It was Noelle that freed her from the evil control. As Sharon and Robyn were taken into custody, it was then they learned that both women were pregnant by the same evil being Sir Stanler". Natasha Amy said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at the chart. "That would explain about these children here. They had no idea that these kids are really half siblings. However these two here, they didn't got together did they"? Rory asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "They did got together, and had kids of their own. However the authorities found out about their true relations and took their kids away. They fought to regain custody of them. They proved that they had no knowledge about being half siblings because of being adopted as babies. However the judge didn't see that they deserved to get their kids back and further separate them. As time goes on, their kids married different people. It leads down to twin girls that ended up here on Musicola. I named them Lyric and Sabrina Grace. As they grew up, they were both misguided on things. Lyric is the one that found out the truth of their ancestry and embraced it. However Sabrina Grace did not embrace it as much like Lyric. As a result of it, people looked down on them and treated them as dirt and often times attacked them. Plus Lyric even attacked her own sister. A few years ago, Sabrina Grace started to be mean and evil towards Wesley, Tess, Montgomery, and you. I decided to sentence Sabrina Grace to Mount Siren and you know that Sabrina Grace escaped from Mount Siren to the mainland". Natasha Amy said to Rory.

Rory nods as another young woman come in. "I hate to interfere your discussion with the great guardian Rory Head Elder Natasha Amy, but you are wrong about Sabrina Grace". The young woman said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy turns to the young woman. She notices that she has a guilty expression on her face. "Are you feeling guilty about something Viola"? Natasha Amy asks the young woman named Viola.

Viola nods as she looks at Natasha Amy. "Yes, it is actually Lyric that escaped from Mount Siren not Sabrina Grace". Viola said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Viola as she is perplexed by it. "How do you know this"? Natasha Amy asks Viola.

Viola looks at them as she is crying. "It all started about a month before Great Guardian Wesley came to Musicola. I saw Lyric in the restricted area of the library. She was reading a book about evil jewelry. I heard her saw that she needed some black stones to create a special prison called the Orion's Belt Amulet. I talked to Sabrina Grace about what I saw Lyric did, she didn't believe me. I had no choice but to get the proof on my own. I followed Lyric so closely that she got everything she needed to make it. She used her evil powers to create the necklace. She said once I have the descendants of the great Five Reds, I shall become the guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola that should have been in my family's responsibility. About a week before the Great Guardian Wesley arrived, I saw Lyric talking to Sabrina Grace as she had that strange monster named Nichokhan out from its prison on Mount Siren. She tried to talk Sabrina Grace getting involved in it; Sabrina Grace right out refused to do it. Lyric got so furious with Sabrina Grace that she captured Sabrina Grace into that necklace". Viola said to Natasha Amy and Rory.

Natasha Amy is in shock as she looks at Viola. "Why didn't you come forward with this years ago"? Natasha Amy asks Viola.

Viola looks at Natasha Amy as she has tears on her face. "Lyric found out that I saw it and she threatened to have me sealed away into the depths of Mount Siren. Lyric disguised herself as Sabrina Grace for all this time". Viola said to Natasha Amy as she is crying profusely in her arms.

The two Music Fairies also arrive at Natasha Amy's home. They are surprised to see a young Music fairy and Rory being there. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, we detected Lyric's Music Fairy energy. It was in the countryside of the mainland town called Majestic Hills. However we did not found her there. We never found any sign of Sabrina Grace's Music Fairy signature through out the mainland at all. It is like she has completely vanished. We also found an injured young teenager on the mainland that got hit by Lyric's power as well. Lastly, Lyric has teamed up with the evil being known as Xolicernic as well. His energy is also on the injured young teenager from the mainland as well". The Music Fairy said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy frowns as the proof about Lyric is getting increasingly overwhelming as it is true. "Make sure that Viola gets to her home". Natasha Amy said to them.

The two Music Fairies nod as Viola went with them. Rory looks at Natasha Amy as something is up. "Natasha Amy is something wrong"? Rory asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she sighs to him. "I should have foreseen that Lyric was the one that planned all of it. She must have disguised herself as Sabrina Grace for her to take the fall for her actions. What's worse is that Lyric has teamed up with Xolicernic. I do not know who they attacked on the mainland, but it is clear that I have to make things right for Sabrina Grace. I will need to meet with the Musicola Grand Tribunal. Rory, I will be coming to the mainland soon". Natasha Amy said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "Very well", Rory said to Natasha Amy. He grabs the papers that he brought with them. He heads back to Aurora Cove.

That early afternoon, Leon and James Davidson are heading to the Lawrence residence in Aurora Cove. "Are you nervous about what he has to say"? Leon asks James.

James is a bit distant as he hears Leon. "Yeah I guess", James said to Leon. He is not ready to talk about what happened between him and Blaise.

Leon frowns as the car pulls up into the driveway. "What's going on with you bro? You look too sad for your cheerful self". Leon asks James.

James looks at Leon as he sighs to himself. "Remember when Tabi told me that her folks was out of town for a couple of weeks before we headed out to Aurora Cove". James said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at James. "Yeah do you don't buy it anymore or something"? Leon asks James.

James nods as he looks at Leon. "Yeah I did buy it before on that mission. Now with the recent ambush on her, I am not buying that anymore. Plus depends on what he has to say, I am starting to suspect that Tabi is living on the streets". James said to Leon.

Leon nods as he is getting concerned about Tabitha. "Come to think of it, we have not seen Tabi since we left for that ranger battle. It is like she sneaked out of C3 for who knows where. Plus I tried to get in touch with Tabitha on her communicator all day, but all I am getting is static. It is like something has interfered with it". Leon said to James.

James frowns as this is not good. "We need to talk to Prince Alveno about it". James said to Leon. Leon nods as they head towards the house. Leon presses the door bell as they are both waiting to see if someone is home.

It is not long that a man opens the door. "Can I help you"? A man asks them. He is wondering what brings them to the residence.

Leon looks at the man as James nods to him. "My name is Leon and this is my brother James. Are you Mr. Lawrence"? Leon asks the man.

Mr. Lawrence nods as he looks at them. "Yes, the both of you are awfully young to be police officers, and the both of you are a bit too old to be dating my daughter, Kiki. Kiki is not here at the moment because she is out with her friends". Mr. Lawrence said to them.

"You are right sir. We are not police officers, and we are not here for Kiki. We want to know if you knew a woman named Martha by any chance". Leon said to Mr. Lawrence.

Mr. Lawrence looks at them as he has not heard of that name in a long time. "Is her last name Wilkerson Davidson by any chance"? Mr. Lawrence asks them.

Leon and James are stunned as they hear it right. "That's correct, how did you know"? James asks Mr. Lawrence.

Mr. Lawrence looks at them as this conversation is meant to be inside of the home instead of outside. "Please come in", Mr. Lawrence said to them.

Leon and James walk into the home as they notice various family pictures of him with his late wife and Kiki. "Did you know Martha well"? James asks Mr. Lawrence as they went to the living room.

The three of them take a seat in the living room. Leon and James went to sit on the couch while the man in the house went to his chair. "That woman was my ex sister in law. Forgive me by asking you two this, what is your relation with her"? Mr. Lawrence asks them.

Leon and James look at each other as they hear him referring her to that woman being an ex sister in law. "We are her sons. James and I are twins". Leon said to Mr. Lawrence.

Mr. Lawrence looks at them as he is in shock. "I never knew about the two of you. You must be from one of her relationships". Mr. Lawrence said to them.

James looks at Mr. Lawrence as he meets someone who does not have Martha on his good grace list. "Yes we are, you do not like our mom do you". James asks Mr. Lawrence.

Mr. Lawrence looks at them as he shakes his head. "No I don't, your mother ruined my relationship with my half brother and abandoned her daughter". Mr. Lawrence said to them. He went to the cabinet to grab a photo that he kept hidden. "This is the only photo that I have of the three of them.

Leon looks at the photo as he recognizes his mom. "That's definitely Martha but what happened between you and our mom, Mr. Lawrence"? Leon asks Mr. Lawrence.

Mr. Lawrence looks at them as he sighs to them. "Please call me Dominic, when Martha came into David's life, my younger half brother, I was on the verge of getting married to Sandra, my late wife. I didn't trust her at all. Word is that she really got around and had all sorts of flings and hook ups. I looked out for David and tried to warn him that she will cheat on him. David continues to date Martha despite my reservations and distrust of her. When they got married, they pretty much announced that they were expecting. They got married at the courthouse on the day my daughter was born. I spent nine months trying to convince David to get a DNA test on Martha's baby. Martha accused me of sabotaging their relationship. As their baby girl came into the world, they named her Tabitha Ziva Wilkerson. David did decide on getting the DNA test done to prove to me that she is his daughter. As it proved that Tabitha is his daughter, my late wife, young Kiki, and I wanted to meet Tabitha. However Martha came up with excuses for why we couldn't meet Tabitha. It is like she didn't want us to meet her. One morning, David called me and told me that Martha has left him and little Tabitha. My wife and I wanted to help David raising Tabi until he got back on his feet. He told me that he will raise her by himself. We didn't spoke to each other for about a year. We only sent letters once a year. All the sudden, a letter never came. As we looked into David Wilkerson, we discovered that he passed away in an accident. We will never notified about his death. We even tried to take in Tabitha because she is my niece. No one found her or anything. I blame Martha for abandoning them. Every now and then I try to find Tabitha in Majestic Hills, but I never found her. I do not know what she looks like now or even alive". Dominic said to them.

Leon and James look at Dominic as they can tell that he is telling the truth. Leon pulls out a picture of Tabitha that he has on his cell phone. "This is the current picture I have of Tabitha. Could she be the niece that you are looking for"? Leon asks Dominic.

Dominic looks at the photo as he is in shock. He has tears building in his eyes. "She looks just like David when he was a teenager. Is she living in a home somewhere in Aurora Cove or Majestic Hills "? Dominic asks them.

James shakes his head to Dominic. "We are starting to suspect that she is actually homeless". James said to Dominic.

Dominic frowns as he does not like this. "Homeless, my long lost niece could be homeless. How in the world could have happened"? Dominic asks them.

Leon looks at Dominic as he shakes his head. "We do not know how, Dominic. Are you going to confront Martha"? Leon asks Dominic.

Dominic nods as he looks at them. "Yes I am. This is the conversation I have been waiting a very long time to have with my ex sister in law. You two are welcome here anytime". Dominic said to them.

James looks at Dominic as he is wondering how the conversation will go down. "You are saying that Tabitha is our half sister all along". James said to Dominic.

Dominic nods as he looks at James and Leon. "Yes she is, and I should have gone after Martha for the custody of Tabitha when David died or even gone further on it. Do you have her current address"? Dominic asks them.

Leon and James look at each other as Dominic is being very serious about this. "We can give you the address". Leon said to Dominic. As Leon writes the address, Dominic has a full mind to head over there sometime this upcoming week.

As the boys left the home, James looks at Leon. "How could Martha abandon our half sister like that? I mean she could have sticked with it and be a responsible parent for once". James said to Leon.

Leon frowns as he does not know. "I do not know James. Plus it is like we gained an uncle today as well. Plus it fully explain how Kiki and Tabitha are truly cousins. We just need to confront mom about it. Plus we need to find Tabitha as soon as possible". Leon said to James. James nod as they head back to Majestic Hill.

Meanwhile, Tabitha is awake as she is ridiculous sore. She packs up her tent as it were and headed to a different spot. She knew if she went back to town, someone from the police or Child Protection Services will find her. Plus with her morphor on the fritz and unable to do much with it, she resorts to her honed in survival skills to hide. She looks at the branding scar that Xolicernic gave her. It is a heart broken that has split down the middle. On the left side of the broken heart, it has the letter A, and on the right side of the broken heart, it has the letter U.

Tabitha notices something in the distance. As she head towards it, she trips over a tree root and she slides down a steep hill. The extra weight that is on her is not helping her as Tabitha is getting hurt even more. She lands on the ground as she find herself lost. She passed out as she collapsed on top of her stuff.

End Chapter

This chapter and the last chapter has more focus for the end of the arc event that will be going on. Will the Defender Beast Rangers find Tabitha?

Next Chapter: Wizard Powers of Yellow, Pink, White, and Purple Part 1


	70. Chapter 70

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 70: The Wizard Powers of Yellow, Pink, White, and Purple Part 1

Back at the Evil Castle, in the main ops, Pertyal is finished with analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of the two target rangers for her job to eliminate them.

Another officer named Zicinx walks in as he notice all the research work that Pertyal did. "Honestly Pertyal, that research doing is a waste of time". Zicinx said to Pertyal as he is an over muscular officer that has a custom built suit with armor that is well built around his muscles.

Pertyal gives a hard stare into Zicinx as she rolls her eyes at him. "I don't see you doing anything special planning Zicinx". Pertyal said to Zicinx.

Zicinx rolls his eyes at Pertyal. "There is nothing to plan besides putting them in their place with being weak and pathetic human females". Zicinx said to Pertyal.

Pertyal give Zicinx a look as she is dismayed by the fact that he won't plan anything special. "You will be singing a different tune when I destroy my targets and the rangers when my special plans pays off". Pertyal said to Zicinx.

Zicinx gives a look at Pertyal as he rolls his eyes. "It sounds like a challenge is in the works". Zicinx said to Pertyal.

Pertyal looks at Zicinx as she gives him a look. "Call it a challenge if you must, but I will prove to you that special analysis and research is the best way to go". Pertyal said to Zicinx. She gathers some Rampigs as she heads out.

Zicinx rolls his eyes as he is annoyed by Pertyal. "Ha, she is the one with egg on her face when I defeat those rangers especially the white and purple rangers. He gathers some Rampigs as he leaves the Evil Castle as well.

Everyone is returning to school on a Monday morning after a normal weekend. Liz is thinking about ways to rebuild Kiki as she meets up with the others at her locker. "Hey I have an idea on how the four of us can help rebuild Kiki". Liz said to them.

Kara, Mari, and Verna spot Liz as they are happy to see the yellow ranger. "Umm Liz, Kiki is not a robot". Mari said to Liz.

Verna looks at Mari as she gets it. "I think what Liz meant is rebuilding on her strength and other things Mari". Verna said to Mari.

Kara nods as she looks at Mari. "Yeah I am in as well. Plus it is nice not having to deal with a new officer over the weekend though". Kara said to them.

Liz nod as she looks at them. "I am so with you on that. Plus Kiki is heading this way". Liz said to them.

The four girls notice Kiki getting to her locker. Mari notice that Kiki has a solemn expression on her face. "Umm is it just me or is Kiki feeling down again"? Mari asks them.

Verna shakes her head as she does not like it. "Why would she feel so down again? I mean she told us everything about what happened during both kidnappings". Verna said to them.

Kara shrugs as she looks at them. "We better find out". Kara said to them. The four of them went towards Kiki.

"Hey Kiki what's wrong, I thought you would be in happier spirits". Liz asks Kiki.

Kiki turns to the four girls as she shakes her head to them. "I just found out that none of the Defender Beast Rangers has seen Tabitha since Saturday. Plus I felt my branding scars hurting as well again. I got a bad feeling that Tabitha is missing somewhere with the newly branding scars on her as well". Kiki said to them.

The girls look at Kiki as they are comforting her. "They will find her Kiki". Mari said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she is getting mad at herself. She has tears coming down her face like she is crying. "It is bad enough that she got the branding scar like me, but she is hurt and alone in more ways than one right now. On top of it, she might be living in the streets because her so called mom never came back for her when her dad died". Kiki said to them as she is upset about it.

The four girls frown as they feel bad for her and Tabitha. "Her mom is definitely cruel for abandoning her". Kara said to Kiki.

Liz looks at Kiki as she is supporting her. "Come on Kiki, we are going to bring you back to your normal self with strength, love, power, trust". Liz said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she is skeptical about it. "How are you going to do that"? Kiki asks them.

"The best way we know how is you being with us". Kara said to Kiki.

"Exactly, you are the best of us". Mari said to Kiki.

"Yeah we are not letting you fall in the cracks again". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she has a small smile on her face. "Ok", Kiki said to them.

Liz nods as she spots the smile. "See that's the Kiki smile we all know. Before you know it, your full smile will be back with full strength". Liz said to Kiki.

As the four of them are heading to class, Sabrina spots them as she has a frown on her face. "It is only a matter of time when she will know who I truly am". Sabrina said to herself. She grabs her pendant necklace as she is looking at the four empty spots on it. "After all, I already have one prisoner in it already". Sabrina said to herself as she is mysterious teleported out from the school.

Close by, Mel overheard what she said and sees her mysteriously teleported away. 'What she mean by having a prisoner already, and who is this prisoner? She is definitely someone that is definitely not to be trusted. Plus I think it is time to do a heart sign check, and Kiki needs to be there to witness it'. Mel thought to herself as she went to class.

Lyric lands as she finds herself in another evil lair. "What is the meaning of this? I shall destroy you where you stand". Lyric said out there.

"My dear, I summoned you here. I recognized your evil music fairy power from the moment you arrived to Majestic Hills with Xolicernic. I even saw the both of you attacking that blue ranger. It is very clever that you both placed an interference with her morphor. Those teammates of hers does not even know where she is right now". A mysterious voice said to Lyric.

Lyric looks around as she notices a being coming towards her. "Yes well that blue ranger had it coming since someone else interfered with the first plan. You obviously need something from me otherwise you wouldn't have summoned me here". Lyric said to the mysterious being.

The mysterious being looks at Lyric as it notice it in her. "You my dear are one of those types that likes cut it to the chase then. It seems that the Descendant of the Fairy Queen Powers of Ice and Light are within four people located in Aurora Cove. Plus the two that I have wrapped in my manipulation has found the descendant of the Fairy Queen, but she does not have the power that I need". The mysterious being said to Lyric.

Lyric looks at the mysterious being as she nods to it. "I see do you have any ideas on who the four people are in Aurora Cove"? Lyric asks the mysterious being.

"No that's the thing with the fairy powers from the fairy realm, it is very tricky on finding them. That Blanche Sun made everything impossible to track down. Noir Moon was destroyed years ago by that child of Jeanette Willows. The child of Jeanette Willows is the only human to gain access to the fairy realm. Even though years has passed by, Blanche Sun had a child named Jarsidia. She was chosen to join the other wizards. Zophicles wanted her powers and nearly succeeded. He was sealed away long ago. However now Zophicles is back. Plus it seems that the Descendant of the Child that defeated Noir Moon is the new human that can go to the fairy realm". The mysterious being said to Lyric.

Lyric looks at the mysterious being. "That's only one of the four people. What about the other three"? Lyric asks the mysterious being.

"I will tell you more about it later. Give this message to Zophicles. He will be very intrigued to learn that I am back". The mysterious being said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she receives the note. "Very well", Lyric said to the mysterious being. She teleports away. What she didn't realize that the gold and silver rangers overheard the conversation as they promptly left as they are processing the news of being manipulated by the mysterious being.

At gym class at Aurora Cove High, the entire class is outside on the football field. "I understand why the gym teachers wants us to be ready for Fate Week, but this is a such thing as over preparing". Ash said to them.

Daniel shrugs as they look at the obstacles and other events. "I suppose that's true bro plus have you noticed that Liz, Kara, Mari, and Verna are really around Kiki today. It is like they have formed the girl squad or something". Daniel said to Ash.

Ash nods as he notices Mel with them. "Yeah plus Mel joined in with them". Ash said to Daniel.

Aiden, Will, and Harry nod as they look at them. "Yeah they are the ladies of the team". Aiden said to them. "It make sense for Kiki to be around the girls of the team". Will said to them.

Harry nods as he notice that there is no sign of Sabrina today. "I am with you on that. Plus I have not seen Sabrina all day. Kiki needs a Sabrina free day". Harry said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "I couldn't agree with you more". Daniel said to them.

With the girls, Kiki looks at the girls as she is getting antsy as she is looking for Sabrina. "Hey are you looking for Sabrina"? Mel asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at Mel as she nods to her. "Yeah maybe she is with someone else and planning to take advantage of him or her". Kiki said to Mel.

Mel frowns as she can not do the heart sign check just yet. "She is not worth being around". Mel said to Kiki.

Liz nods as she and the other female rangers went away from the others and classmates. "Kiki, we all want to rebuild you back to the person that you are". Liz said to Kiki.

Kara nods as she looks at Kiki. "That includes, physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually as well". Kara said to Kiki.

Mari also nods as she looks at Kiki. "It is includes boosting your self esteem and confidence also". Mari said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at Kiki. "Look ever since you were rescued twice, your self confidence and esteem is in the pits". Verna said to Kiki.

Mel gives Verna a look as Kiki is feeling a bit down. "What Verna means is that you don't need the extra negativity and darkness in you. Plus with Sabrina being looked at as a potential enemy, we all want you back to your normal self. It is Verna's way to give you some tough love". Mel said to Kiki.

Verna nods as she looks at Kiki. "We all care about you and that includes Wes in Middleton and the rangers in Majestic Hills". Verna said to Kiki.

Mari nods as she looks at Kiki. "We plan to do these exercises with you to boost everything about you". Mari said to Kiki.

Kara nods as she has a wild smirk on her face. "That's right because you of all people deserves it". Kara said to Kiki.

Liz nods as she looks at Kiki. "We all want you back to normal self and that includes the guys, but this is a girl thing". Liz said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she is wondering what they have in mind. "Ok", Kiki said to them.

Liz looks at Kiki as she went first. "You are going to repeat after us. The goal of this for you to repeat it back to us with more confidence than you are saying it now". Liz said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "It sounds easy enough". Kiki said to them.

Liz nods as she went first. "I am Kiki Azalea Lawrence and hear me roar". Liz said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she hears it. "I am Kiki Azalea Lawrence and hear me roar". Kiki said to them. It is not very loud and confidently.

Kara looks at Kiki as she went next. "I am Kiki Azalea Lawrence, and I am a fighter". Kara said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she gets it. "I am Kiki Azalea Lawrence, and I am a fighter". Kiki said to them as it is not very loud and confident.

Mari went next as she looks at Kiki. "I am Kiki Azalea Lawrence, and I am a trustworthy friend". Mari said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she is starting to smile a bit. "I am Kiki Azalea Lawrence, and I am trustworthy friend". Kiki said to them. It is a bit louder with some confidence.

Verna nods as it is working for her. "I am Kiki Azalea Lawrence, and I am a survivor". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Verna as it is something she has not gotten use to it yet. "I am Kiki Azalea Lawrence, and I am a survivor". Kiki said to them. It is a bit louder and some confidence behind it. It is the first time for her to say the word in front of others.

Mel nods as she looks at Kiki. "I am Kiki Azalea Lawrence, and I am full of life". Mel said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Mel as she has a bigger smile from before. "I am Kiki Azalea Lawrence, and I am full of life". Kiki said to them as it is a bit more louder and confidence.

It is not long that the guys walk towards them. Kiki is repeating everything that the girls said to repeat. Each time, it is a lot louder and confidence.

Kiki is starting to smile again as she feels a lot more than her Sunstone Griffin with her. She looks at them as she is back in her groove. "Oh guys, did you really miss me"? Kiki asks them as she is almost back to her normal self.

Ash nods as he looks at Kiki. "You her we did. Plus this is the best progress you made in a while". Ash said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at her friends. "Thanks guys, it feels like I am almost ready to regain my stride. I just need to stare down at the two enemies that has hurt me the most and say that I am not afraid of them anymore". Kiki said to them as it suddenly hits her as it is getting to that point. It is like at that point she thinks about Tabitha and the dark place she has been in for a long time. Plus she has a bad feeling that Sabrina is not who she thinks she is and the things that the others said about her were right.

Liz and the other girls look at Kiki as they have more work to do. "We will face it when the time comes Kiki". Liz said to Kiki.

"That's right, when you are ready to say that you are not afraid of them anymore, you say it with the full confidence that have and regained". Kara said to Kiki.

Mari nods as she looks at Kiki. "Yeah you are a warrior, and the time will come for you to say it". Mari said to Kiki.

Verna nods as she looks at Kiki. "Yeah I cannot wait until you get back in there and kick butt that I know that you can". Verna said to Kiki.

Mel nods as she looks at Kiki. "Plus I think there will be a lot more people that will be proud of you today as well". Mel said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at the guys. "Thanks you guys, this is what I needed to do". Kiki said to them. The teens embrace for a team hug as it is something that they were waiting to happen.

Close by, Sabrina spots them as she glares at them. She has an evil and malice expression on her face as she watches Kiki letting her teammates back into her heart. "It is starting to look like I need to deal with you sooner than later". Sabrina said to herself as she has her eyes on Kiki.

As school just let out for the day as Kiki is walking around with the others. As they are passing by an antique shop, Kiki walks into the store. "Ugh Kiki this is no time to go antiquing when Rory and Melissa are waiting for us". Aiden said to Kiki.

Liz looks at Aiden as she shakes her head. "Something must have gained her interest on coming in here Aiden". Liz said to Aiden.

Kara nods as she looks at him as the other guys are annoyed by the impromptu shopping. "Yeah just be happy we are not at the mall". Kara said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "Yeah you guys would be kicking and screaming". Mari said to them.

Verna nods as she joins in the fun. "Yeah then you guys would be dragging your feet while we go into every store in the mall at least once". Verna said to them.

As the teens spot Kiki, she is looking at a strange device with a special remote. "Did you see anything interesting"? Daniel asks Kiki.

"Yeah it looks very cool and unusual to be in an antique shop". Kiki said to Daniel.

Mel notice the price tag as it is for very cheap. "Yeah it seems like the owner of the shop does not want it here at all". Mel said to Kiki.

The shop owner sighs in relief as a customer wants to buy it. "I was wondering when someone is going to buy those two pieces of junk". The owner said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at the owner as she frowns to him. "How could you say that. It must have a lot of history and being really old". Kiki said to the owner.

The owner sighs as he looks at Kiki. "One morning, a family member brought in some antique furniture that belonged to their great grand uncle. Those two pieces of junk was was in among of it. It is just two bucks each". The owner said to Kiki.

As Kiki pays for the two items, she has a happy look on her face. "Wow you seem to be happy to make that purchase". Will said to Kiki.

Harry nods as he looks at her. "Yeah it is the most happiest thing you have done in a while". Harry said to Kiki.

Kiki shrugs as she looks at them. "Every now and then I get the strange feeling to go antique stores. I honestly don't know where it comes from, but I like it". Kiki said to them.

Daniel looks at Kiki as it is boosting her spirits. "You are definitely on the mend in a way". Daniel said to Kiki.

Mel nods as she looks at Kiki. "Yeah it is like you are getting back in touch with things that you like doing and makes you happy". Mel said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "That's exactly right, maybe we can find out what this thing actually is". Kiki said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah it looks like it was well made by someone who was really into technology or something". Ash said to them as they teleport back to the Cave.

At the Cave, Rory and Melissa see the rangers coming in. "Late coming in today rangers", Melissa said to them.

"Sorry, I just had to do some antiquing today". Kiki said to them as she shows them the two items that she bought.

Rory looks at the items as he has a gut feeling on what it is. "Is that what I think that is"? Rory asks them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Rory. "What's going on Rory"? Ash asks Rory.

Rory looks at them as he types some information into the computer. It is not long that information comes up on the screen. "Kiki what you found is a piece of ranger history". Rory said to Kiki.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Kiki. "She found an antique that was used by the rangers". Aiden said to Rory.

Rory pulls up a photo of a group of rangers. "That's right, what Kiki found is a ranger drone. It was invented by the Blue Star Legends Ranger named Evan Mitchell". Rory said to them.

It peaks Liz's interest greatly as she sees the group of rangers on the monitors. "That's the very team that my ranger ancestor is from. What was the ranger drone used for"? Liz asks Rory.

Rory looks at Liz as he can see the interest in her eyes. "It was used in case a ranger was missing or held captive by an evil being. It had a way of tracking them down by their DNA not to their morphor because the evil being probably took it away or placed something to interfere with it". Rory said to them.

"That's really cool is it possible that it could work again"? Will asks Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "It is possible rangers". Rory said to them. As the teens are getting started with training, the alarm is going off as it brings them back to the main ops room.

On the screen, they see a male and a female officer with a swarms of Rampigs of their own. However it is not the same officer's that came before. "Looks like they really want to go out together now instead of one at a time". Mel said to them.

Ash frowns as this is bad. "We better go guys". Ash said to them. The teens nod as they follow Ash's lead out of the cave.

Melissa looks at the antique ranger device. "Do you think you can get it working again"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory nods as he gets to work. "Yeah from time to time I found myself tinkering with technology as a hobby, but this is going to take some time though. I would like to program it with the Rangers from all three teams into it and make it useful again". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at the monitors. "Yeah plus it would be cool to get it going again to help find the missing Tabitha". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "I know, and I would like to know why she took off like that though". Rory said to Melissa.

In downtown Aurora Cove, the teens arrive as no one else is around. The two officers look at the rangers. "You must be those rangers that has been giving our officers an extremely hard time. I am Pertyal". Pertyal said to them.

Zicinx frowns as he spots the the females on the team. "Yeah it is time that I put every weak and pathetic female ranger in their places. I am Zicinx". Zicinx said to them.

"We are here to destroy all of you". Pertyal and Zicinx said to them in unison as the battle is ready to get started.

Meanwhile, Tabitha is still in the countryside. She notices that her ankle is definitely broken. She has little food and water with her. "I got more than I bargained for when I decided to come out here. I wanted to hide from that woman from CPS. However I got ambushed by Xolicernic and his partner. Plus my morphor is not working. On top of it, I slid down here. I do not know if my friends are in a ranger battle or not. Plus they are probably worried sick about me since I didn't show up at school today. Maybe Xolicernic is right. I am abandoned and unloved". Tabitha said to herself as she is alone as she is upset and crying.

End Chapter

I decided to make this a quad focus chapter on Liz, Kara, Mari, and Verna for a lot of reasons. Plus I felt that it would be them including Mel into rebuilding Kiki in a girl's only confidence building exercise instead of breaking it into two focus chapters.

Next Chapter: The Wizard Powers of Yellow, Pink, White, and Purple Part 2


	71. Chapter 71

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 71: Wizard Powers of Yellow, Pink, White and Purple Part 2

In downtown Aurora Cove, the teens are face to face with Pertyal and Zicinx. It is different because they have been facing the officers one at a time. Plus this time there are two officers as they are ready to fight.

"I bet you are regretting about not doing the special research now huh". Pertyal said to Zicinx.

Zicinx rolls his eyes as he looks at the rangers. "What ever Pertyal, you are going to lose this challenge". Zicinx said to Pertyal.

The teens look at the two new officers like they in a rivalry with each other. "Maybe they were better off coming at us individually". Mari said to them. Verna nods in agreement.

Zicinx glares at the rangers as he is ready to fight. "Why on this planet would we do that? Rampigs destroy them". Zicinx said to them.

Pertyal rolls her eyes at Zicinx. "You do the same Rampigs. I got bigger fish to fry as you humans would say". Pertyal said to them.

The teens frowns as they grab out their morphors out. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Pertyal looks at the rangers as she has an evil smirk on her face. "Come get me if you dare". Pertyal said to the rangers.

Zicinx also has an evil smirk on his face. "It goes double for me as well". Zicinx said to the rangers. Zicinx said to them.

As the fight is getting started, the Rangers breaks into two groups. In the first group, it is Ash, Daniel, Will, Harry, and Aiden as they are fighting the Rampigs together. "It looks like the girls are sticking together in this battle guys". Ash said to them. He kicks at a Rampig.

Aiden nods as he kicks and punches at a Rampig. "Yeah they are really follow through with rebuilding Kiki". Aiden said to them.

Harry kicks and punches at some of the Rampigs. "They want to see this through to the end guy". Harry said to them. He grabs out his weapon as he slashes at the Rampigs. The Rampigs fall to the ground as they are destroyed.

Will nods as he sees Kiki fighting back like her normal self. "It is like Kiki is getting her fighting spirit back as well". Will said to them. He is punching and kicking at a Rampig.

Daniel has a smile on his face underneath his helmet. "I have to agree with Will guys. Plus it will not be long until Kiki is back to her true self". Daniel said to them. He slashes at the Rampigs within his sword.

In group two, it is the girls as they are fighting Pertyal and Zicinx. Plus Rampigs are around them as well. "Ok Kiki, remember the exercise we did at school. Now just apply it to the battle". Liz said to Kiki.

Kara nods as she is double kicking at the Rampigs as she turns to Kiki. "Yeah you can put it together now". Kara said to Kiki. She has that kick butt attitude going on as she is moving on towards another set of Rampigs.

Mari and Verna nods as they are back to back together as their are using their respective weapons on the Rampigs. "Say it loud and proudly with each blow on them". Mari said to Kiki. "We all believe believe in you. You got to believe in yourself now". Verna said to Kiki.

Mel is with Kiki as she nods in agreement with them. "You got this now". Mel said to Kiki as she fires her weapon at the Rampigs.

Kiki looks at them as she is getting support from her teammates including the guys. She notices a group of Rampigs heading towards her. She has that battle ready newfound determined look on her face. "Let's do this then", Kiki said to herself as she charges in to fight as she grrab out her sword as she slashes at a Rampig that is coming at her.

As that is going on, Pertyal and Zicinx is charging in as they are going at it on Liz, Kara, Verna, and Mari. "Did you honestly think what you orange ranger buddy will take on the swarm of Rampigs. After all, you and the pink rangers are not in control of this fight, and I will wear the both of you out to the point of extreme exhaustion". Pertyal said to Liz and Kara as she is trapping them in one spot away from the others.

Zicinx spots Mari and Verna as his over muscular muscles are causing problems for them. "It is a wonder that you white ranger is the weakest ranger on the team. Plus my fire power is far superior to your pathetic fire power". Zicinx said to Mari and Verna.

He throws super powered punches and kicks at Mari. Plus his fire power pushes Verna back some. Mari and Verna lands on the ground as they got hit really hard.

As Kiki turns as she sees her friends in a new tough position, she remembers what they told her say out loud in front of them. She watches both Pertyal and Zicinx making things bad to worse for Liz, Kara, Mari, and Verna. As they are getting pummeled, it hits Kiki very hard as they are the ones that rebuild them. She feels a power within her that is connected to something else entirely. "THATS ENOUGH", Kiki yells out loud as she is coming in at Pertyal and Zicinx.

The rangers are stunned as this is coming from Kiki. Kiki is fighting back as she has something special with her. "Woah where did that come from"? Ash asks them.

"No clue but who knew that Kiki has it in her". Aiden said to them.

"Look at her go though", Will said to them.

"I have never seen that kind of power in her before". Harry said to them.

"There is a lot more to Kiki than meets the Sunstone Griffin's eye". Daniel said to them.

The girls turn as they see Kiki fighting back on Pertyal and Zicinx. They are getting back up to fight. "Kiki stepped up for us in a huge way. We are the ones that rebuilt her to the person that she is. We watched Kiki getting back to her true self. Kiki is the one that is fighting back for us". Liz, Kara, Mari, and Verna said in unison as they gaining more power.

' _You four have found a way to rebuilt your fellow ranger back to her normal self. Your four have bonded with her in more ways than one. You four watched Kiki stepped up for you in dire time. You four have earned our wizard powers'. Tylark and Phoenixous telepathically said to Liz, Kara, Mari and Verna._

Liz and Kara look at each other as they are glowing in a yellow and pink aura respectively. Liz has a yellow wizard robes as she has the symbol of the Star Legends on the chest. She has yellow hooded helmet as well. Kara has a pink wizard robes as she has the symbol of the Jurassic Squad on the chest. She has a pink hooded helmet as well. Their weapons are upgraded as they are in their ranger poses.

Mari and Verna look at each other as they are glowing in a white and purple aura respectively. Mari has a white wizard robes as she has the symbol of the Spirit Warriors on the chest. She has white hooded helmet as well. Verna has a purple wizard robes as she has the symbol of the Lore Keepers on the chest. She has a purple hooded helmet as well. Their weapons are upgraded as they are in their ranger poses.

Pertyal and Zicinx frowns as they knock Kiki back some. "No we were supposed to win and fulfill the challenge". Pertyal and Zicinx said to them.

Kiki, Liz, Kara, Mari and Verna glare at the two officers. "Consider your challenge to be an epic fail". The girls said in unison.

Liz and Kiki are glowing for another entire reason as they as they unleash ice and light powers together at Pertyal and Zicinx respectively. Kara, Verna, and Mari fire their Wizard Powers at Pertyal and Zicinx respectively.

Pertyal and Zicinx takes the hit as they are sent flying towards the ground. Zicinx grabs Pertyal back up. "I never anticipated this in my research Rangers. Next time, I will find another way around it". Pertyal said to them.

Zicinx frowns as he glares at them as he has evil in his eyes. "That's right, next time, I will make sure all of you pathetic female rangers are in their places for good". Zicinx said to them as both Pertyal and him takes off from the battle.

The rangers are stunned as they are in a huge surprise that both Liz and Kiki fired an unique power that they are not aware of. "Ok what in the world did you two do"? Mel asks them.

"Yeah it is one thing to tap into something within you, but it is another thing to fire a completely different power". Will said to them.

Ash looks at them as the girls are feeling woozy and exhausted. "Maybe now is not the best time to ask them any questions about it.

As they demorphed back to civilian form, Ash, Aiden, Harry, Will, and Daniel catches them before they hit the ground. They teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Melissa and Rory are confused as they see the five girls in the med bay as they are exhausted from the battle. "Ok I get that Liz, Kara, Mari, and Verna passed out from activating their wizard powers for the first time, but why did Kiki pass out from the battle again"? Melissa asks them.

"We have no idea Melissa. Kiki really stepped up big time in the battle. It is like she tapped into a power within her that we didn't know that she even has. My guess is that she is not aware of it herself". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at a sleeping Liz. "Yeah plus Liz unleashed ice powers and Kiki fired light powers at them respectively. It caught all of us completely off guard". Aiden said to them.

As Melissa and Rory look at each other, Jarsidia looks at the sleeping girls as she realizes that it is special powers of the Fairy Queen. 'Aloora must be notified immediately about this'. Jarsidia thought to herself as she takes off very unexpectedly.

Back in Majestic Hills, the gang searching all over town to find Tabitha. James and Blaise are paired up together by Leon to find her. "Ok James, it is obvious that your brother wants us to completely clear the air of this drama crap. Why can't you forget about the kiss and be normal"? Blaise asks James.

James frowns as he glares at Blaise. "Honestly, you hurt me in more ways that one. That kiss was the first time that I ever kissed a guy. You just can't bottle your feelings from people Blaise". James said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he has to admit it to him. "That kiss caught me off guard that I was not prepared for it at all James. I was not ready to deal with my sexuality. You got to understand that got it". Blaise said to James.

James looks at Blaise as he looks down on himself. "Fine, let's just focus on finding Tabitha". James said to Blaise.

As Blaise and James are in the slums, they are in for a huge eye opener. They see various homeless people on the streets. "Man I know that Tabitha is our resident tough girl, but I was not expecting her to live out here". Blaise said to James.

James frowns as he is getting angry for a different reason entirely. "Then what were you expecting then"? James asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he shrugs to him. "I was expecting her to live in a good neighborhood, and her tough ways is from her tomboyish attitude and personality". Blaise said to James.

James frowns as he glares at Blaise. "That is far from the truth Blaise". James said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he said the wrong thing entirely. "What in the world has gotten into you then"? Blaise asks James.

James turns as he glares at Blaise. "How would you feel if your mom completely hid the fact that you and your brother has a half sister that she abandoned with her dad when she was younger, and she never came back for her when her dad died. It left the half sister to live out here in the slums as a homeless teenager". James asks Blaise as he is upset and angry about it.

Blaise is in shock as he looks at James. For once, he is completely speechless like it has made him to shut up about it. "Tabitha is your half sister. How did you and Leon find out"? Blaise asks James.

James sighs as he looks at Blaise. "Leon and I went to talk to Kiki's dad about it. He told us about his late half brother named David and the relationship between him and my mom. Kiki's dad blamed my mom for ruining the relationship between him and David. I am waiting for the moment that her dad confronts my mom about it after all these years". James said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he is stunned by the news. "I have no idea that Tabitha is your half sister man". Blaise said to James.

James nods as they walk into a corner of an alley as the area is mostly empty. "She is Blaise. When I find her, I will hug her so deeply that she should have been loved all along". James said to Blaise. He notices an item with Tabitha's name on it.

Blaise notices something like a trap is set. "James hold up a second". Blaise said to James. He pulls James back as a trap is going off.

James lands on the ground as he watches Blaise in trap as he is in a net trap. The net lifts him into the air. "Blaise", James yells at Blaise. He is stunned that Blaise protected him from the trap.

"What the hell is this thing"? Blaise yells out loud as he is struggling in the net.

"Finally I caught you Tabitha", a woman said to them. She arrives at the scene like she has finally accomplished it.

James glares at the woman as he is dismayed that she did this. "Who are you to catch a human being like that? Plus that is not Tabitha". James said to the woman.

The woman looks at James as she turns as she sees that the net trap got someone else. "I have been after that elusive brat for years especially after her father died. Tell me where she is right now, so I can take her in our custody otherwise, he will be staying up there all night long. By the way, the weather is predicting to be raining all night long". The woman said to James.

Blaise frowns as he is dismayed by it. "How could you not to release me even though you got the wrong person. You must be a psycho bitch". Blaise said to the woman.

The woman turns as she looks at Blaise in her net. "That's right, after all it is perfect bait to lure her out". The woman said to Blaise.

James frowns as he remembers how Blaise saved him from being in the trap. "I am not going to leave him here lady. On top of it, I am not going to tell you where Tabitha is either". James said to the woman as he is defending him.

Blaise is stunned as James is defending him even after what he did to him.

The woman frowns as she glares at James. "You dare get in the way of me getting to that brat. This will change your mind". The woman said to James as she punches him in the face

James gets hit as he feels his cheek getting bruised. Blaise is stunned as he witnesses it. "Who ever you are working for, they will be disappointed in an employee like you". James said to the woman.

The woman is stunned as James is not talking. "Disappointed, they will be extra pleased when that brat is caught and brought into the care of Child Protection Services. Child Protection Services has been after that brat for years". The woman said to James as she hits him in the face a few more times.

Blaise is in shock as he watches James getting hit like that. "LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW", Blaise yells at the woman.

Police officers and a supervisor from Child Protection Services arrive at the scene. "Brianna Wallace you are hear by fired". The supervisor said to the woman named Brianna.

Brianna turns as she sees her boss at the scene. "You what, I am trying to bring in Tabitha for years. It is my number one project and goal to CPS". Brianna said to the supervisor.

The supervisor shakes her head to Brianna. "We take children in our care from bad situations. The way you are doing it is wrong and illegal. Plus Detective Young came to me about you and noticed all sorts of traps all over the slums. He gotten search warrants for your house and found more items for traps ready to set up". The supervisor said to Brianna.

Detective Brandon Young appears as he was undercover as a homeless man. "Brianna Wallace, you are under arrest for assault and false imprisonment.". Brandon said to Brianna as he places as he gives her Miranda rights.

Brianna is stunned as she is farted away by other officers. Brandon went towards them as it is not long that paramedics and the fire department arrives at the scene.

Blaise is cut from the net as he ic caught by fire department officers. Blaise went towards James. "Are you ok"? Blaise asks James.

James nods as he looks at Blaise. He is being looked over by paramedics. He has an ice pack to his face. "I will be fine. I can't believe that you saved me from that net". James said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he nods to him. "Yeah you defended me from that psycho woman. Even after all of that drama crap, we both put that aside for a greater purpose". Blaise said to James.

James nods as he looks at Blaise. "Yeah we did". James said to Blaise as something came into his mind.

Blaise frowns as he looks at James. "James what's wrong? You look like something came to you". Blaise said to James.

James looks at Blaise as he nods to him. "That woman, she set up all of these traps for Tabitha to get caught in. She also said that it is suppose to rain tonight. If Tabitha found out that the woman was in the area, she probably took off for hiding somewhere away from the slums". James said to Blaise.

Blaise nods as James makes an excellent point. "Your right, we need to tell the others". Blaise said to James.

James nods as he and Blaise leaves the area away from the people. They teleport back to C3.

Back at the C3, the gang is in shock as James has a bruised face. "James what happened to you"? Leon asks James. "What were you thinking Blaise"? Roxy asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at them as he is dismayed by the accusation. "Look guys, James and I were in the slums. I got caught in a trap that was set up by a psycho woman from CPS. James defended me from that woman as she hit him because he refused to tell her where Tabitha is.

The gang is in shock by the news. "You mean Tabi was not in the slums then". Twyla said to them.

James shakes his head to them. "No she wasn't there. If Tabi found out that the woman was in the area, she must have took off for hiding some where else. Plus with her morphor not working, there is no way for her to get in touch with us, and we can't track her down either". James said to them.

The gang frowns as this is not good. "The weather is suppose to be very bad tonight. They are predicting thunderstorms tonight". Eldon said to them.

Blake frowns as this is not good. "I hope that she is ok though? Plus does she have any survival skills though"? Blake asks them.

Blaise looks at Blake as he remembers about the area that he found a shirt that Tabi usually wears. "There is a good chance that she does have some survival skills especially living on the streets. I hope when the weather clears up; we can go on another search for her". Blaise said to them.

Prince Alveno looks at them especially James and Blaise. "I would like to look around in the area that you were in this afternoon". Prince Alveno said to them.

James and Blaise nod to Prince Alveno. "Alright, but we want you to stay close to us". James said to Prince Alveno. Everyone leaves the C3 as they also plan to do just that.

Meanwhile in the countryside of Majestic Hills, Tabitha notice that the clouds are thickening as a thunderstorm is coming in. 'Shelter, I have to find shelter'. Tabitha thought to herself as she is looking around for a safe place from the incoming storm. As she notices an abandoned building up ahead, she sighs as it is the something that she spotted a day before.

Tabitha is limping as she has her things with her. She is determined to get to the building before the rain starts to fall. As she got to the building, it looks like an abandoned temple as no one has been here in a very long time. "Hello is anyone here"? Tabitha said outloud. She is hungry and thirsty as she ran out on food yesterday. As she collapsed to the floor, thunder is rumbling in the sky as it is starting to rain. "At least, I got here in time from the storm". Tabitha said to herself as she lays her head on a make shift pillow and went to sleep.

End Chapter

This is the conclusion of the Wizard Powers of Yellow, Pink, White, and Purple. It is the start of Kiki getting back to her normal self. Why did Liz and Kiki fire ice and light powers at Pertyal and Zicinx? Plus will the Defender Beast teens find Tabitha?

Next Chapter: The Fairy Powers of Crimson and Navy Part 1


	72. Chapter 72

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 72: Fairy Powers of Crimson and Navy Part 1

At the Evil Castle, Zophicles frowns as four of his officers has failed in their plans to destroy the rangers. He notices Lyric with Xolicernic as he is intrigued by the evil music fairy with him. "So you must be Lyric that I have heard about. You did great work that the Rangers does not even know that you did". Zophicles said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she has an evil smirk on her face. "Yes plus I have a message for you". Lyric said to Zophicles as she hands him a written message to him.

Zophicles looks at the message as he has an evil grin on his face. "This just got more interesting". Zophicles said to them.

Lyric and Xolicernic nod as they left the room.

In a different room, the officers are talking among themselves as Mutetox frowns at them. "I cannot believe that those rangers unlocked their wizard powers, and it is suppose to be you guys to destroy them and focused on the targeted ones". Mutetox said to them as she is annoyed at them.

Claradona looks at Mutetox as she is annoyed that she got defeated by the red and black rangers. "They are a bit more resourceful than I thought. Plus this is especially true about that Orange Ranger. Those humans say that the best is often best for last. In our case, the hardest one is often saved for last". Claradona said to Mutetox.

Mutetox turns to Claradona as she has a wicked smile on her face. The more I hear about this orange ranger, the more troublesome that ranger becomes. I definitely have something in mind to deal with her when I face them and targeting the crimson and navy rangers". Mutetox said to them as she leaves the room and the Evil Castle.

That night in Majestic Hills, Jarsidia makes a journey as she senses someone at a house. 'She must be the one, the Descendant of the Fairy Queen'. Jarsidia thought to herself.

"Jarsidia is that you"? Another ghostly spirit said to Jarsidia.

Jarsidia looks around as she spots the spirit. "Aloora, you are with your chosen one". Jarsidia said to Aloora.

Aloora nods as she looks at Jarsidia. "Yes I am what brings you to Majestic Hills"? Aloora asks Jarsidia.

Jarsidia looks at Aloora as she nods to her. "Two of the rangers activated your chosen one's power. Plus it seems that one of them has a different kind of fairy power that I am not familiar with". Jarsidia said to Aloora.

Aloora is stunned by the news. "You must mean the fairy powers from Musicola. I sensed that there is an evil music fairy in Aurora Cove. Although, I am getting deeply concerned about the Mermaid Princess". Aloora said to Jarsidia.

Jarsidia looks at Aloora as it is referring to a ranger on the Defender Beast Rangers. "You must mean a ranger on the team in Majestic Hills". Jarsidia said to Aloora.

Aloora nods as she looks at Jarsidia. "Yes the rangers searched the entire town for her, but there is not any sign of her. I am starting to suspect some sort of dark forces has placed her in a position that she can't morph or communicate with her teammates". Aloora said to Jarsidia.

Jarsidia frowns as it is bad news. "This is definitely not good. They need their ranger back safe and sound. I will try to find her". Jarsidia said to Aloora.

Aloora nods as she looks at Jarsidia. "Good luck daughter of Blanche Sun", Aloora said to Jarsidia. Jarsidia nods as she floats away as she leaves the area.

Jarsidia is flying around Majestic Hills as she looks at the town. The citizens are asleep as she turns to focus on the countryside in the outskirts of town. As she flies around, she is starting to sense something as she is getting a closer look.

She sees an abandoned temple as she knows it very deeply. "My Mother has told me about this place when I was growing up in the fairy realm". Jarsidia said to herself. She senses someone there in the temple. As she went into the temple, Jarsidia spots an injured teenage girl as she senses a special power within her. "Oh my, it is the Mermaid Princess. How in the world did she get here"? Jarsidia asks herself. She notices the bad condition of the teenage girl as she has strange marks on her body and she has a flush on her face. "This is not good". Jarsidia said to herself. She notices her morphor as she senses that an evil device is on it to keep her from morphing and communicating with her teammates. She uses her powers to remove the evil device from it. She turns towards the sleeping teen as she heals her a little bit. "Don't worry Mermaid Princess, your friends will find you soon enough". Jarsidia said to the teenager as she floats away.

Tabitha barely opens her eyes as she thought she heard someone. "It must be my fever talking". Tabitha said to herself as she drifts off to a restless sleep.

The next morning, at Aurora Cove High School, the teens sees Kiki wearing her usual outfit. "Ok I can tell that Kiki is truly back to her normal self. She has her normal outlandish outfit on". Ash said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I called Wes and told him everything that happened in the most recent battle. He is thrilled through the roof and then some". Liz said to them.

Kiki walk towards them as she has a smile on her face. "Hey guys", Kiki said to them. She is standing next to Daniel and Mel.

"You definitely look better though". Aiden said to Kiki. The guys nod as they have that supporting smile on their faces.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it feels like I am almost there though, but there are things that needs to be resolved though". Kiki said to them.

Will nods as he knows what it is. "You mean about Sabrina and Tabitha right". Will said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Will. "Yeah James called me last night. He told me that Tabitha is in hiding somewhere. On top of it, some lady from CPS has been trying to catch her for a long time. Blaise got caught in a net like trap that was meant for her". Kiki said to them.

The teens are in shock by the news. "Yeah I heard about it on the news last night. That lady got arrested last night for assault and false imprisonment. They also said that further charges are impending as well". Harry said to them.

Kara frowns as she looks at them. "That lady gives all CPS workers a bad name for doing something like that. They are supposed to rescue children from bad situations not catch them like they are animals". Kara said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it even extends to social workers as well". Mari said to them.

Verna looks at Kiki as she is being supportive of her. "I am sure that the others will find her soon Kiks". Verna said to Kiki.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah when they do, you can ask her about what happened that lead up to her to go into hiding. Plus what are you thinking about with Sabrina"? Daniel asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at Daniel as the others want to know the same thing. "I am trying to prepare myself for what kind of person or being Sabrina really is. She is the one that made me feel that way". Kiki said to them.

Mel looks at Kiki as she has an idea. "Kiki, I think it time that I did the heart sign check. When I do it, it will confirm that Sabrina is not to be trusted". Mel said to Kiki.

The teens look at each other as with the exception of Verna. "Hold on though a heart sign check, what is it exactly"! Ash asks Mel.

Mel looks at them as she reveals her one gold eye and one silver eye. "My special ability, I can detect what is in people's hearts and the various feelings and emotions in them. I can also detect if they have malice evil within them or not". Mel said to them.

The teens look at Mel as Daniel is deeply surprised by it. "You didn't tell us this because". Aiden said to Mel.

Mel shrugs as she looks at them. "It is a kind of conversation that you don't blurt out loud. Plus you guys never asked about my unique eyes". Mel said to them.

As the bell rings, the teens sigh as it time for class. "Mel is right guys plus we better get to class". Will said to them. The teens part ways for class.

In gym class, the teens are outside once more as they are preparing for Fate Week. Mel gathers the others together away from the other students and the teacher. "Ok it is time for the Heart Sign Check. Once it gets started time will stand still while it is going on". Mel said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Mel. "Go for it Mel", Ash said to Mel. The others nod in agreement.

Mel nods as she is revealing her moon and star pendant necklace. Hope of the Golden Mom and Light of the Silver Star, show me what's within the hearts". Mel said as she is concentrating on the task at hand. A light navy color and a dark navy color comes from her necklace. The color is covering the entire town. The civilians does not see the unusual color covering the town. It is not long that various heart signs all over the town is coming towards Mel.

The teens are in awe of the various hearts signs coming towards Mel. "Ok I was not expecting this at all guys". Aiden said to them.

Harry nods as all sorts of hearts are coming towards Mel. "Yeah plus she does this all by herself". Harry said to them.

As Mel detects an evil and malice Heart, Mel went to her knees as she feels a lot of pain. "Mel", the teens said to Mel as they are right by her side.

Mel frowns as her eyes are wincing as she is detecting an evil heart. However all the sudden, she also detects another separate heart as well. This heart is actually pure filled with light. Plus there is not any kind of malice and evil within it. Mel detects sadness and pain like this heart is deeply hurt and alone. ' _ **Please listen to me very carefully, I am the real Sabrina Grace. You must stop my evil twin sister. Her name is actually Lyric. She trapped me in this necklace a few years ago on my homeland called Musicola. Please save and free me'.**_ The actual Sabrina Grace telepathically said to Mel.

Mel is deeply confused as she finishes up detecting the hearts in Aurora Cove. The teens look at each other as Daniel is supporting her. As everything returns back to normal, the teens look at Mel. "What was that about"? Liz asks Mel.

Mel looks at them as she is deeply perplexed about it. "I am not sure guys. When I went to my knees like that, I did detected a malice and evil heart". Mel said to them.

Kara looks at Mel as she is confused by it. "Was it Sabrina's evil and malice heart that you detected"? Kara asks Mel.

Mel looks at them as she is deeply perplexed by it. "Yes and no", Mel said to them.

The teens look at Mel as they are confused and skeptical by it. "How can it be yes and no"? Verna asks Mel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Mel as he says it. "Unless you sensed something entirely different than what you were expecting". Daniel said to Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "Yeah this is something that I don't want to repeat twice. It is something that Rory and Melissa needs to know as well". Mel said to them.

Kiki looks at Mel as she can sense that there is a huge reason for it. "I trust her on this guys". Kiki said to them.

Verna nods as she agrees with Kiki. "I agree with Kiki. I have seen Mel done this before. When there is malice and evil hearts around, Mel tells the other rangers about it". Verna said to them.

Daniel looks at them as he is supporting his sister. "I never liked Sabrina when she first got here. Now that Mel has detected the evil malice in her. I can honestly say that she needs to be confronted very soon". Daniel said to them.

The teens look at each other as they agree with Daniel, Kiki, and Verna. They have a full mind to report it to their mentors as they went back to their class.

Close by, Sabrina frowns as she overheard them talking. "So she has detected my true evil self. I will definitely punish her first". Sabrina said to herself as she reveals her evil side. She teleports away from the school.

After school, the teens are at the Cave as they are in the main ops room. "Mel, what's wrong? You look like you have discovered something important". Melissa said to Mel. Rory nods as he lets the navy ranger talk.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "I did a Heart Sign Check all over Aurora Cove. I did detect a heart filled with evil and malice within it. However I was not suspecting another heart that has pure light with it in, but this other heart is completely separate from the heart with the evil malice". Mel said that them.

The teens and the mentors are stunned by the news. "Say what", the teens said to Mel. "Can you explain it"? Rory asks Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at them. She grabs some paper as she looks at the teens. "Yeah this heart here is the heart with evil and malice. I felt it so bad that I literally went to my knees". Mel said to them. She grabs another piece of paper as she draws a separate heart. "When I detected this heart, I noticed that it is completely separate from the evil malice separate heart has pure goodness. I sensed pain and sadness like this this person has been trapped for a very long time. What caught me very off guard is what the owner of the pure heart communicated to me telepathically". Mel said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Mel. Daniel is right by Mel's side as he is supporting his sister. "What did the owner of the hurt pure heart say to you"? Daniel asks Mel.

Mel looks at Daniel as she nods to them. "She said I am the real Sabrina Grace. You must stop my evil twin sister. Her name is actually Lyric. She trapped me in this necklace a few years ago on my homeland called Musicola. Please save and free me". Mel said to them.

Everyone is in shock by the news. Kiki looks down on herself as learns that Sabrina is actually Lyric. "Hold on, though if Sabrina is really Lyric then, how did she deceive others on Musicola"? Ash asks them.

"Perhaps I can explain everything to you". Natasha Amy said to them as she appears in the main ops room.

The teens are surprised to see Natasha Amy at the Cave. "Who is she"? Mari asks them.

Rory looks at Natasha Amy as he greets her. "Rangers this is a good friend of mine from Musicola. This is Natasha Amy the Head Elder of Musicola and a Music Fairy Master". Rory said to them.

As the teens greets her, Natasha Amy nods as she looks at the teens especially Verna and Kiki. "It is nice to meet all of you despite the circumstances. Sabrina Grace has been fully cleared of all of her misdoings on Musicola. Lyric is officially wanted for a number of crimes against the Musicola and the mainland including framing her twin sister for the crimes". Natasha Amy said to them.

Verna is deeply confused by this as she looks at Natasha Amy. "Wait a minute Lyric and Sabrina Grace are twins"? Verna said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "Yes they are Verna. Their ancestry is very complex in more ways than one. The truth is that Lyric kidnapped two people who had a special connection to the Great Five Reds of Musicola. Lyric's plan was to kidnap them and get them out of the way to take over as the true guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. However her plan was destroyed by the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola". Natasha Amy said to the teens.

The teens are stunned by the ranger history. "Woah, who is the guardian though"? Daniel asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at them as she turns to Kiki. "You do not know this at the time. It is actually your cousin Wes who is the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola". Natasha Amy said to Kiki.

Kiki is in shock as she learns the news. "It was Wes. Oh man, I saw him fight that thing in the cave years ago. I never knew it was him all along". Kiki said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Verna. "It is also Wes that also freed you as well Verna". Natasha Amy said to Verna.

Verna is deeply stunned as she is speechless. "Wow, I never knew that at the time. It completely blew my mind". Verna said to them.

Jarsidia arrives in the room as she spots Natasha Amy. "Natasha Amy, this is a huge surprise. It is not very often that I see another fairy especially here". Jarsidia said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Jarsidia. "Same to you Jarsidia, I can tell why you have chosen Daniel and young Melissa as your chosen ones". Natasha Amy said to Jarsidia.

Jarsidia nods as she looks at Natasha Amy. "Yes I need to borrow Daniel and Mel for a few moments". Jarsidia said to them.

Rory nods as the teens are a bit confused by it. "Yes of course", Rory said to Jarsidia. Daniel and Mel got up as they went with the fairy.

The teens look at each other as an alert is coming in on the monitors. "Is it a ranger battle alert"? Ash asks Rory and Melissa.

Melissa shrugs as she looks at Ash. "We will know soon enough Ash". Melissa said to Ash.

On the monitors, it is actually a video message call from Prince Alveno. "Greetings Neo Defenders Rangers", Prince Alveno said to them. He notices they have extra company. "Oh you have a special guest there". Prince Alveno said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Yes this is Natasha Amy. She is a good friend of mine from Musicola". Rory said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno is stunned as he gets to meet Natasha Amy for the first time. "You are must be the one that has overcame great obstacles in your life from being in that cave for so long on Musicola. It is my greatest pleasure to meet your acquaintance". Prince Alveno said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Prince Alveno. "The pleasure is all mine Prince Alveno. My Music Fairies informed me that Lyric was in your neck of the mainland with a heinous fiend. They attacked one of your rangers". Natasha Amy said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno sighs as he looks at them. "We know that it was Tabitha that got attacked. However we didn't know who or what it was. Merlin told me that somehow we are getting a signal coming from Tabitha's morphor. What I want to know is that may I get some assistance from one or two of your Rangers"? Prince Alveno asks Rory and Melissa.

"I have no reason why not Prince Alveno. Plus I have the two rangers in mind. I will send them to Majestic Cove right away". Rory said to Prince Alveno.

"Great send them in front of the college to surprise them". Prince Alveno said to Rory as the call ends.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering who is going. "I think one of them should be Kiki guys". Ash said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Ash. "I have to agree with you Ash. I am also going to send Verna with Kiki as well". Rory said to them.

Verna is surprised as she gets nudged by Mari. "Awesome", Verna said to Rory. Verna and Kiki teleports out from the Cave to Majestic Hills.

As Daniel and Mel walk back into the room, the alarm is going off as the monitors is showing another officer attacking at the warehouse district. Ash notices that something is up as he sees Daniel and Mel has a lot on their minds. "Let's go guys", Ash said to them. The teens nod as they follow him out from the Cave to the battle.

In Majestic Hills, Kiki and Verna are close by to the school. "I am wondering how Prince Alveno got a signal from Tabitha's morphor". Kiki said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at Kiki. "That's what I want to know as well. Plus this will be a first for them to see you in your normal self. I bet it will catch them very off guard". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki has a smirk on her face. "You know what, you are right Verna. Plus my outfits usually catches people very off guard as well as my eccentric personality". Kiki said to Verna.

Verna nods as she notices two people leaving from the school building. Her necklace is glowing in a bright gold and silver colors. "Hey Kiki see those two over there in gold and silver". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki turns as she notices the two people that Verna has her eyes on. "Yeah what about them"? Kiki asks Verna.

Verna looks at Kiki as she has a unsure expression on her face. "I am not sure, but they might be important to the rangers". Verna said to Kiki.

It is not long that Leon and the others comes out from the school. "Verna, Kiki, this is a surprise, and is that really Kiki"? Leon asks them.

Kiki turns as she has a smile on her face. "Yes it is me. Who else were you expecting? A super high maintenance super model". Kiki said to them.

The Defender Beast gang is stunned as this is unexpected for them. "Umm, is this normal for her Verna"? James asks Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at James. "Actually it is normal for Kiki to be like that". Verna said to them.

The gang is deeply surprised by it as they look at Kiki. "Yeah but it is very blunt kind of like Tabitha". Eldon said to them.

Roxy nods as she looks at Leon as he gets a notification from Prince Alveno. "Leon what's going on"? Roxy asks Leon.

Leon looks at them as he has a happy look on his face. "Prince Alveno got a signal from Tabitha's morphor. Did you two come this way to help us"? Leon asks them.

Verna nods as she looks at Leon. "Yeah", Verna said to them.

The gang is stunned by the news. "Let's bring our friend back home". Blake said to them.

Blaise nods in agreement as he notices Lexi coming out as well. "Can I help you out? I am getting very concerned about Tabitha". Lexi said to them as she has a true concern about her.

Verna's necklace is glowing a bright white color that Lexi sees. She is getting the gut feeling that she can trust her. "Her feelings are truly genuine Leon". Verna said to them.

Leon looks at Lexi as he nods to her. "Come on, according to a map that a friend sent to us, Tabitha is somewhere in the countryside in the outskirts of town". Leon said to them.

The group heads out to the rescue. What Verna and Kiki do not know that their own teammates are about to be in a ranger battle.

End Chapter

This is part 1 of the Daniel and Mel focus chapter. Plus a lot has happened in it. What did Jarsidia talked to Daniel said Mel about?

Next Chapter: Fairy Powers of Crimson and Navy Part 2


	73. Chapter 73

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 73: Fairy Powers of Crimson and Navy Part 2

The teens arrive at the warehouse district as they see a swarm of Rampigs. "Man that is a lot more of them than usual". Will said to them.

Harry notices that the officer is not with them. "Yeah on top of it, the officer of the day is no where in sight". Harry said to them.

" _ **Just because you can't see me does not mean that I am not here Rangers. I have my eyes everywhere here. I am Mutetox".**_ Mutetox said to them like he has spoken to them over an intercom.

Ash frowns as something is definitely going on. "Guys, we better be careful here. This guy could be setting up a trap for us. We proceed to fight the Rampigs first with caution". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods as he likes the plan. "I am with Ash guys. This guy could have something dangerous up his sleeves". Aiden said to them.

The teens grab their morphors out as they are getting ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said out loud as they morph into ranger form.

The Rampigs are charging in towards the rangers. "They are really coming in fast". Kara said to them. The teens break into two groups to fight off the Rampigs.

In group one, it is Ash, Will, Daniel, Liz and Mari as they are fighting the foot soldiers. The Rampigs are really more muscular than normal, and they have more strength as well. "Geez for Rampigs, they are different than they normally are". Will said to them.

Ash frowns as he notices that in them as well. "You are right about that Will. It is like they got enhanced with something". Ash said to them.

Mari notices something about Daniel as he is taking the fight more seriously. "Hey Liz, is it just me or is Daniel is really going at it today"? Mari asks Liz.

Liz shrugs as she is not sure about it. "I do not know Mari". Liz said to Mari. She is wondering what Jarsidia told them just before the battle.

In the second group, it is Aiden, Harry, Mel, and Kara. They spot the Rampigs going at a fast pace around them. "They must be taking their vitamins today, or they really got juiced up". Aiden said to Harry.

Harry nods as he is trying to land a single blow on them. "Yeah my attacks are constantly missing the actual target". Harry said to them.

Kara nods as she thinks about Verna and Kiki. "Yeah we really need Verna and Kiki for the battle. At the same time, they got called away for a search party in Majestic Hills". Kara said to them.

Ash hears Kara's voice as he agrees with her. "If worse comes to worse, I will call them. We need to find what ever is getting these things abnormally different". Ash said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at Ash. He is putting a lot of effort into the fight. "Ash is right guys". Daniel said to them.

As the Rangers keeps their eyes open for anything strange and unusual, they are still putting up the fight against the Rampigs. Liz notices something up ahead. It is two strange boxes emitting strange energy power towards the Rampigs. "Hey Ash notice those two boxes up there". Liz said to Ash.

Ash slashes at them as he sees them. "Yeah I see them. Do you think it might be the things that is giving these Rampigs extra power"? Ash asks Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Ash. "There is one way to find out". Liz said to Ash. She is building some power within her.

Ash sees what Liz is doing as he follows suit. "Neo Defenders Red Fire", Ash yells out loud.

Liz nods as she follows Ash's lead. "Neo Defenders Yellow Fire", Liz yells out loud. She has some ice powers mixed in it.

As the two beams hits the strange boxes, the Rampigs are acting strangely like it has returned to their weak selfs.

"Alright", the Rangers said in unison. They are beginning to fight back on the Rampigs as they are cutting them down.

"Now this is the way to go on this". Aiden said to them.

"I have to agree". Will said to them as he is kicking at a Rampig. It gets kicked in the stomach, and then it takes a huge stumble knocking down more of them in a domino effect.

Harry frowns as something is probably about to happen. "I doubt very highly that who ever is leading the attack is not going to like on what we just did". Harry said to them. He punches and kicks at a Rampig.

" _ **HOW RIGHT YOU ARE GREEN RANGER",**_ Mutetox yells at the rangers as he finally makes the scene.

The rangers frown as they are finally seeing the officer. Mutetox has a similar armored outfit to Claradona. "You are the one leading the attack then". Kara said to Mutetox.

Mutetox nods as he glares at the pink ranger. "My plan is obviously simple. Use extra power on the Rampigs so they can last a lot longer in the battle. However that red and yellow rangers found the power box and destroyed it. Now I will be punishing all of you". Mutetox yells at them.

The rangers frown as Mutetox is charging in at them. Mutetox is tiring his dark energy beams at them. He has an evil smirk on his face. It looks like it is filled with darkness and malice.

As Daniel and Mel are fighting Mutetox, they notice that Mutetox is really going at it on them and the others. They think back to what Jarsidia told them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Daniel and Mel followed Jarsidia as they are away from the others at the Cave. "Jarsidia, what's wrong"? Daniel asks Jarsidia._

 _Jarsidia looks at them as she has a solemn expression on her face. "Have you noticed how the others earned their wizard powers"? Jarsidia asks them._

 _Daniel and Mel look at each other as they think about it. "Come to think of it, the others build a special bond with one of the others especially Kiki". Mel said to Jarsidia._

 _Daniel nods as he looks at Jarsidia. "Yeah the others has bonded with her in a different way and proved it in the battle". Daniel said to Jarsidia._

 _Jarsidia nods as she looks at Daniel and Mel. "In order to earn my powers, you both have to make sacrifice to save someone on the team, but it can not be the Chosen One of Remius". Jarsidia said to Daniel and Mel._

 _Daniel and Mel look at each other as they are starting to understand. The alarm is going off. "Daniel, Mel, there is trouble in the Warehouse District". Ash said to them._

 _Daniel and Mel nod as they head out with Ash and the others._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Mutetox is laughing evilly as he is firing his energy beams at the rangers. Mel frowns as she is getting a bad headache. "This guy is truly evil Daniel. I do not know if I can do what Jarsidia asked us to do". Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he looks at Mel as he is supporting her. "Mel listen to me. I believe in you as much as I believe in the team. Plus if Verna and Kiki are here, they would say that they believe in us". Daniel said to Mel.

Mel looks at Daniel as she is getting reassured from him. "Thanks bro, you really got through to me". Mel said to Daniel.

Mutetox glares at the rangers as he has two power energy beams ready to throw at them. " _ **I SHALL DESTROY YOU FIRST RED AND YELLOW RANGERS".**_ Mutetox yells at them.

As Mutetox fires the beams at Ash and Liz, the rangers are stunned as it is coming at them. "Ash, Liz, look out", the teens yell at them.

As it catches Ash and Liz's attention, Daniel and Mel acts very quickly as they run towards them. They push Ash and Liz out of the way as they receive the blow.

The rangers are stunned as they didn't see that one coming. Mutetox is stunned as the energy beams hit someone else. "Daniel, Mel, NOOO", the rangers yells at them.

Ash and Liz looks at them as it completely shocks them. "They sacrificed themselves to save us". Ash said to them. "Yeah but why"? Liz asks them.

Mutetox has an evil grin on his face. "Finally I have eliminated two rangers". Mutetox said to them as he lifts Daniel and Mel into the air like he is claiming his his trophies.

All the sudden, Daniel and Mel are glowing in a crimson and navy aura. Mutetox frowns as the glow is getting brighter and brighter. " _ **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE"?**_ Mutetox yells at them. The glow is getting so bright that it blinds Mutetox to release them.

The rangers are stunned by it as they are not expecting this. "Daniel and Mel must have unlocked their power. It must have been in a different way from the rest of us". Kara said to them.

' _Daniel, Melissa, your sacrifice to protect Ashton and Elizabeth is grand. They are the ones that destroyed that power box that powered the Rampigs. You two have truly earned your fairy powers'. Jarsidia telepathically said to Daniel and Mel._

Daniel and Mel are floating in the air as they are transforming with the new powers from Jarsidia. Daniel has crimson colored robes with a special sash around his waist and crimson shoes. He has the symbol of Music Force on the chest. He has crimson colored wings with a special design on it. Daniel has a crimson helmet with a simple visor. Throughout his outfit, Daniel has touched of navy as trimmings. His weapon is upgraded as he is in his ranger pose.

Mel has navy colored robes with a special sash around her waist and navy shoes. She has the symbol of Elemental Saints on the chest. She has a navy colored wings with a special design on it. Mel has a navy helmet with a simple vision. Throughout her outfit, Mel has a touch of crimson as trimmings. Her weapon is upgraded as she is in her ranger pose.

Mutetox is stunned as he sees them with their fairy powers. " _ **What this is not possible"**_? Mutetox yells at them.

Daniel and Mel looks at Mutetox. "You should learn that doing the impossible can happen". Daniel and Mel said to Mutetox. They fire ice and light powers mixed with their crimson and navy powers at Mutetox.

Mutetox gets hit by their attacks as he is sent flying to the ground. " _ **I WILL NOT FORGET THIS RANGERS, ESPECIALLY YOU CRIMSON AND NAVY RANGERS".**_ Mutetox yells at them as he takes off from the battle.

The rangers look at Daniel and Mel as they land on the ground. "Ok that right there is something else entirely". Harry said to them.

Will nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree with that entirely". Will said to them.

He is in awe of their transformation.

Aiden looks at them as he thinks about it. "Jarsidia must have told you that your fairy powers has to be earned differently from us". Aiden said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we had to sacrifice ourselves to one of you guys other than Kiki". Daniel said to them. Mel nods as she is getting tired and exhausted. "It is true guys". Mel said to them.

Daniel and Mel demorphs as they pass out. Ash and Liz catches them in time. "Well, they definitely passed out after making the transformation for the first time just like us". Liz said to them.

Ash nods as he thinks about it. "We need to figure out why it happens to us". Ash said to them. They teleport back to the Cave.

Meanwhile in the countryside of Majestic Hills, the gang is looking high and low for Tabitha. Plus they also have Verna and Kiki with them. "According to the map, the signal is coming from that way". Leon said to them.

James nods as he is thinking about Tabitha. "What I want to know is why she never told us that she is homeless herself"? James asks them as he is getting mad about it.

Verna's eyes are bright red as it picks up on James's anger. "She must have a reason for it James". Verna said to James.

James looks at the Neo Defenders Purple Ranger. "Leon and I found out that our mom abandoned her when she was younger. She never came back for her when her dad died. What really bothers me that she said it was better to leave Tabitha with him because he is the better parent for her than she was. Plus she said that she never knew that he passed away some time ago. When I asked her if she ever thought about Tabitha even after she abandoned her at a young age, she told me that she thought about her once a year on her birthday. She should have thought her every single day. Plus when Blaise and I searched the slums for Tabitha, we got an eye opener on what kind of life she was living in. On top of it, a psycho woman from CPS was hunting her down to take into their custody. I nearly fell in to one of her traps". James said to Verna.

Verna looks at James as her eyes are picking up on it. "Your mom is definitely not going to win mommy of the year award". Verna said to James.

Roxy looks around as she is feeling bad for Tabitha. "Tabi must have known that the CPS lady was on the prowl in the slums. She must have took off for hiding until she felt safe to return to the slums". Roxy said to them.

Eldon frowns as he disagrees with his sister. "Safe to return to the slums, Roxy, she should have been safe in one of our homes". Eldon said to Roxy.

Blaise looks at them as he shakes his head. "Tabi has years of experience living in the slums Eldon. She is a lot tougher than any of us has ever anticipated. She survived out there on her own for a long time. We probably won't last one day and full night out there". Blaise said to Eldon.

Blake nods as she can agree with Blaise. "I have to agree with that right there. Although, what I do not get is why she didn't contact us when she was in trouble though? We could have stopped what ever attacked her twice". Blake asks them.

Twyla shakes her head as she does not know. "They probably want full control and privacy for what ever it is that they were doing. That interference kept us in the dark while Tabi was in deep pain". Twyla said to Blake.

Lexi frowns as she turns to Kiki as she notices that the orange cladded teen is sensing something. Plus she is starting to sense it as well. "Umm guys, we should be going this way". Lexi said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they turn to Lexi. "Are you sure about that"? Leon asks Lexi. They want to be fully sure about it.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "I am with Lexi on it. I am picking up something in that direction, and it is not of the evil variety. Although, we should be careful on where we step". Kiki said to them.

The gang look at each other as they look at Lexi and Kiki. "Lead the way", Leon said to them. Lexi and Kiki takes the lead on it.

As they follow Lexi and Kiki, they get to a steep hill. "Now I get why Kiki told us to be careful about where we step. It is definitely too steep like someone can roll down here and get hurt". James said to them.

Roxy nods as she sees a building up ahead. "Yeah how are we going to get down there without spraining an ankle"? Roxy said to them.

Kiki looks around as she senses that Tabitha was definitely here as she stumbles down this hill and injured her ankle here. "We have to be extremely careful with where we step". Kiki sad to them.

The gang nods as they trek down the steep hill. As Twyla is losing her step, Leon quickly grabs her hand. "I got you". Leo. said to Twyla.

Twyla looks at Leon as she nods to him. "Thanks for that", Twyla said to Leo . She has a slight blush and smile on her face.

Leon smiles to Twyla as he nods to her. "Your welcome Twyla", Leon said to Twyla.

After a good ten minutes, the gang made it down the hill. "That was definitely not easy to get down here safely". Eldon said to them.

Roxy sighs as she looks at Eldon. "We didn't injure ourselves while getting down here Eldon". Roxy said to Eldon.

Kiki looks at Verna as she is kind of reminded of her teammates. "Do they remind you of anyone on our team"? Kiki asks Verna.

Verna looks at Eldon and Roxy as she nods to Kiki. "Yeah they remind me of Ash and Daniel before resolving their differences". Verna said to Kiki.

As the gang sees an abandoned building, Leon looks at his morphor as the signal is coming from the building. "According to the map, the signal is coming from the inside of the building". Leon said to them.

Twyla looks at the building as she notices the structure. "For an abandoned building, it looks like a temple of some kind". Twyla said to them.

The group looks at each other as they head on in. James turns as he sees the pile of stuff. "Tabi is definitely in here guys. She must have found this place to stay out of the storm the other night". James said to them.

Roxy nods as there is not any sign of the blue ranger. "Yeah but where is she though"? Roxy asks them.

Eldon looks at them as he notices a room. He gets a glimpse of Tabitha in there. "Guys she is right over there". Eldon said to them.

The gang look at each other as they run into the room. The room is grand with a special design. On a wall, it has depiction of a young woman receiving her powers from four different people. They have special symbols showing who they are.

"Tabi", Twyla said to Tabitha. She is wondering if she got her attention.

Tabitha is startled as she turns around as she sees them. She is getting into fighting stance. "G-guys", Tabitha said to them as she is on guard of them.

"It is ok. It is us, your friends". Blake said to Tabitha.

"Yeah you are one person is difficult to find". Blaise said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she has tears in her eyes. "It is nice to see some friendly faces". Tabitha said to them.

Verna and Kiki went up to Tabitha. They recognize the branding scar on her. Verna turns to Kiki. "There is no doubt in my mind that Xolicernic did that to her". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki nods to Verna as the design of branding scar is different. "Yeah", Kiki said to Verna.

It is not long that Leon and the others went towards Tabitha. "Tabi, you have no idea how much you worried us". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at the others as she has a frown on her face. She looks like she is about to pass out. "Guys, I am so", Tabitha said to them as she passed out.

James catches Tabitha just in time as he feels her forehead. "Guys, we need to get her to the C3 now. She is burning up". James said to them. The group nods as they teleport back to C3, and they are carrying her things as well.

Back at C3, Tabitha is in the med bay. Merlin and Prince Alveno see an out cold Tabitha. "She is in bad shape rangers". Merlin said to them.

As Merlin got to work with healing her, he notices that his healing powers does not have much effect on the branding scars. He decided focus on the other injuries.

The gang sits together as Kiki and Verna learned that Daniel and Mel earned their fairy powers. "Thanks for telling us Ash. Yeah we found Tabitha, but she is in rough shape. Kiki and I will head back soon". Verna said to them as the phone call ends.

Leon looks at Verna and Kiki as he walk towards them. "Thanks for helping us out with this today". Leon said to them.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "Your welcome, let us know when Tabitha wakes up". Verna said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at Tabitha in the med bay. "Yeah I want to hug her so much". Kiki said to them.

Leon nods as he notices James in med bay as he is with Tabitha. "We will call when it happens". Leon said to them.

Verna and Kiki teleports away back to their headquarters.

Prince Alveno walk towards them. "Tabitha is asleep now Rangers. She will be as good as new in a few days. All of you should head on home". Prince Alveno said to them.

The gang nods as they look at each other. As they are starting to leave, Leon walks in the med bay. He spots James looking after Tabitha as he is right by her side. "James, we should head home. Tabitha will be safe and sound here". Leon said to James.

James shakes his head as he looks at Leon. "I want to be here when Tabi wakes up. You head on home". James said to Leon.

Leon sighs as James is being stubborn about it. "Ok bro, just don't wear yourself out". Leon said to James.

James nods as he looks at Leon. "I won't Leon". James said to Leon. He turns to Tabitha as she is sleeping peacefully in an actual bed. Leon takes off from the C3.

Later on that night, Prince Alveno Wall in the room. To his surprise, he sees James being right by Tabitha's side still. His hand is holding Tabitha's hand, and his head is on the bed as he fell asleep. 'He must deeply cares about her'. Prince Alveno thought to himself as he left them alone.

Back at the Cave, Verna and Kiki returns as the teens are in the med bay. "Verna, Kiki, how was the search and rescue mission"? Rory asks them. Melissa nods as she wants to know as well.

Verna looks at them as the others are intrigued by their mission. "We did found Tabitha. She was in a strange temple. Inna room, it has a depiction of a young woman receiving her powers from four different people". Verna said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "Tabitha is in bad shape. She looked like she was in hiding for the past few days. Plus she is definitely injured and fallen ill as well". Kiki said to Rory and Melissa.

Rory and Melissa look at each other as they look at Verna and Kiki. "I am glad that Tabitha is brought back safely to her team. Plus I do believe that the others wants to spend time with you both". Melissa said to them. Verna and Kiki nod as they went towards the others to talk.

Rory looks at Melissa as she has something on her mind. "What are you thinking Melissa"? Rory asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at Rory as she nods to him. "I wonder why they are passing out receiving their wizard and fairy powers and transformation for the first time. I am getting the feeling that they are missing something else entirely". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he agrees with Melissa. "I agree with you. It make sense that they are missing something else entirely. The question is what are they missing". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as it is a question that needs to be answered. They watch the teens hanging out in the med bay as they are talking among themselves.

End Chapter

Daniel and Mel earned their powers in a different way from the others. Plus Tabitha has been found at long last. When will Rory and Melissa get the answers about the teens passing out from the transformation?

Next Chapter: A filler title to be determined


	74. Chapter 74

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 74: As the Evil Plans

At the Evil Castle, Zophicles has his plans in the works. "Those rangers are becoming thorns in my side". Zophicles said to himself. He knows that the officers failed to destroy the rangers. On top of it, the rangers gained their wizard and or fairy powers.

"I see that you gotten my message, Zophicles". A being said to Zophicles.

Zophicles turns around as he sees the being. "As of matter of fact, I did receive your message. What can I do for you"? Zophicles said to the being.

The being looks at Zophicles as he shows him the depiction of a young woman receiving her powers. "As you know I want the fairy powers that is for the descendant of the fairy queen. However this depiction of the human receives the powers is from four different people. I believe that the four people are actually four Rangers located here in Aurora Cove. I want to team up with you to capture these four rangers and steal the power". The being said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at the being as he has an evil smirk on his face. "A team up you say, this is very interesting in deed. When do you want to start the plan"? Zophicles asks the being.

The being looks at Zophicles as he nods to him. "Next week, the humans in Majestic Hills will be in Aurora Cove for some event called Fate Week. That's when we will launch an ambush on them". The being said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at the being as he looks at the picture. "You look like you are having a lot of trouble trying to figure the four people who has the power". Zophicles said to the being.

The being nods as he looks at Zophicles. "Yes these symbols are difficult to figure out. It is very challenging to figure them out". The being said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at the picture depictions very carefully. It has a young woman in the center holding the powers of ice and light in the center of it. Outside of the young woman, there are four different people passing a power of ice and or light to the young woman. However outside of the four people, there are three fairy beings who chosen them. Two of them are goddess like fairies while one of them is a fairy from a different dimension. "It is very challenging in deed. I will have Dr. Eelmore look at it deeply". Zophicles said to the being.

Dr. Eelmore walks in the room as his name is being called. "Am I being summoned Master Wizard Zophicles"? Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles turns as he sees the mad doctor. "As of matter of fact, I need you to decipher these pictures to see who has the special fairy power that he needs to steal from the rangers". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at the pictures as he has an evil grin on his face. "This will definitely take some time to decipher all of them. When I was a human, I never found out who the freed twins has that ranger gene from. Plus there was the one woman that got away from me from being tested for the ranger gene". Dr. Eelmore said to the being.

The being is deeply intrigued by the information. "The ranger gene you say, what is it exactly"? The being asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at the being. "The ranger gene is what gets people chosen to become a ranger. When I got the samples of their DNA, I tested to see where the ranger gene came from and who that person is related to that became a ranger as it were. It seems that the fourth person on the depiction has the biggest source of the ranger gene that I never thought it would be possible". Dr. Eelmore said to the being.

The being looks at the fourth person as he is even intrigued by her even more. "What is so special about the fourth person in this anyways"? The being asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore gives a look at the being. "There are five different ranger symbols that got passed down to her. She could be very well a special target for all sorts of villains". Dr. Eelmore said to the being.

The being nods as he can see it that way. "Very well, I need to know which ones are the targets so they will be easy capture". The being said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at the being as he puts the picture on a scanner. "Like I said, it will take some time to get done". Dr. Eelmore said to the being as the scanning gets started.

Back at the Cave, the wizards and Jarsidia are gathered together as they watched the various ranger footages from each battle that took place very recently. "The rangers are earning our powers, but they are passing out after each battle. What I don't understand is why is that even happening". Jarsidia said to them as she starts off the discussion.

Remius also appears to them as he arrives at the meeting. "Late as always Remius", Phoenixous said to Remius.

Remius looks at them as he shakes his head. "I was doing some research and checking into the family tree connections that Ryder has done. I should have foreseen something that I didn't see coming". Remius said to them.

Tylark looks at Remius as the others are wondering what it could be. "What is it Remius"? Tylark asks Remius.

Remius looks at them as he nods to them. "The rangers has a hidden ranger ancestor that they didn't know about. Plus they have to create another partner that is different from the first partner". Remius said to them.

Ozford is getting confused by the latter part. "What do you mean that they have to make a new partner"? Ozford asks Remius.

Remius looks at them as he has a diagram of it. "The new partner is based on the what the known ranger ancestor in one ranger that matches to another ranger's hidden ancestor". Remius said to them.

Cyrus looks at Remius as he has the sinking feeling that it is connected to a prophecy. "Remius is correct. I have studied the prophecy and it says when the second partner is found their wizard and or fairy power flourishes even more". Cyrus said to them.

Jarsidia looks at Remius as she is starting to understand it. "I am deeply concerned that the evil in the other human town is coming here to target the Gang of Four". Jarsidia said to them.

The wizards look at Jarsidia as they are aware of the legend. "Is that the legend about passing the fairy powers of ice and light to the descendant of the fairy queen"? Phoenixous asks Jarsidia.

Jarsidia nods as she looks at them. "Yes it is Phoenixous. My mother Blanche Sun was a Fairy Goddess that watched over the Fairy Realm. She even had a human vessel in this world that kept evil out from the fairy realm. The one being that constantly tried to get into the fairy realm was Noir Moon. The only human that constantly kept that heinous fiend out from the fairy realm was Jeanette Willows. There was a time with the humans that Noir Moon didn't attack Jeanette until it was discovered that her daughter was in fact alive. Apparently Jeanette's daughter was switched at birth with a stillborn because she was a teenager. The switched child had a rare condition that was not going to make it to full term. It was Jeanette's child that destroyed Noir Moon for good long ago. Even when time went on, the direct descendant is within the yellow ranger. As for me, I chosen Daniel and Melissa to receive my fairy powers. When I read the Prophecy on the Gang of Four, the fourth person's fairy power comes from an hidden ancestor who earned the music fairy powers on the hidden dimension called Musicola. I need to warn Rory and Melissa about the impending danger to them especially for the fourth person". Jarsidia said to them.

The wizards look at each other like they are missing something. "Who is the fourth person that you are talking about Jarsidia"? Tylark asks Jarsidia.

Ozford nods as he wants to know as well. "The sooner that we know the sooner we can talk about this with Rory and Melissa. They have the right to know Jarsidia". Ozford said to Jarsidia.

Jarsidia nods as she looks at Remius. "It is actually Kiki Azalea that has it. She has been through so much danger that she has been used for horrible things. She has to be protected Remius". Jarsidia said to Remius.

Remius frowns as this is not good. "The Fairy Four needs to be protected Jarsidia". Remius said to Jarsidia.

Cyrus nods as he looks at them. "Remius is right Jarsidia. They do need to be protected. Plus the rangers needs to understand about their hidden ancestors as well. I believe it is having the knowledge about both known and hidden ranger ancestors to defeat the officers and ultimately destroying Zophicles once and for all. However what bothers me is about Xolicernic and how he will be defeated once and for all". Cyrus said to them.

The wizards and Jarsidia look at Cyrus as it is a problem. "That fiend has caused a lot of problems to all sorts of Rangers including those from the past. The Neo Defenders can not defeat him by themselves". Remius said to them. They nod in agreement as they continue to talk among themselves.

Back at the C3, it has been a couple of days since the gang including Kiki and Verna joined them in the search party to find Tabitha. They found her in an abandoned building in the countryside of Majestic Hills. Rory is visiting C3 as he has Ryder with him.

Prince Alveno turns as he spots them. "Rory, it is good of you to come. Plus I see that you brought the red ranger from your team as well". Prince Alveno said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Yes I did Prince Alveno. How is Tabitha doing"? Rory said to Prince Alveno.

Ryder nods as he is intrigued by this place. "My name is Ryder Jenkins, Star Descendants Red Ranger. When Rory told me about the picture at the temple, I want to do everything I can to help decipher it". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at the both of them. "Tabitha is in fair but stable condition. She has not woken up yet. James said that it is like she has not gotten a good night sleep in an actual bed in a long time. James and Blaise even showed me where Tabitha has been living in the streets. It breaks my heart to see that she was living in those conditions, and it was a huge eye opener to me. Plus Merlin is having great trouble to reverse the branding scars that Tabitha gotten as well". Prince Alveno said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "I know exactly what she went through when she gotten the branding scars. I also have them as well. Even though it has been about 5 years, it won't go away with healing powers". Rory said to Prince Alveno as he shows him the branding scars that he gotten.

Ryder nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "I do know what it is like to live on the streets. I found solace and safety in an abandoned treehouse. After my treehouse gotten destroyed by Abbinus, I crashed at the Oasis and then got reunited with my biological mother. I even started living with her and her family. It was then that I truly found a home". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "Tabitha can learn and relate from the two of you. I can not imagine what the two of you have endured in this life time". Prince Alveno said to them. Ryder and Rory nod as they head out together to the abandoned temple.

At the abandoned temple, Prince Alveno, Ryder, and Rory look around as they are admiring the structure. "This temple reminds me of the temple that Tess went to in Warrior Heights". Rory said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah it does have that grand stature and feel to it". Ryder said to Rory.

Prince Alveno looks at them as he is wondering what they are talking about. "What other temple"? Prince Alveno asks them.

Rory looks at Prince Alveno as he nods to him. "A temple in Warrior Heights, it is a special place to the Spirit Warrior Power Rangers". Rory said to Prince Alveno.

Ryder nods as they got to the room where the picture is. "That's right, your rangers need to learn more about the history of the rangers". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as it is something to do. "I will definitely look into it. This is where the rangers found Tabitha". Prince Alveno said to them.

Rory looks around as Ryder is studying the picture immensely. "This picture holds a lot of information. It is very interesting to see". Ryder said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Ryder. "Do you think you can figure out who they are especially that third being standing behind the fourth person passing the power of light is"? Prince Alveno asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "I do believe I can. Plus these symbols on the four people are actually ranger power and team symbols from the past". Ryder said to them.

Prince Alveno looks at Ryder as he is confused about it. "Are you sure about this"? Prince Alveno asks Ryder.

Rory looks at Prince Alveno as he nods to them. "Ryder is sure about this Prince Alveno. Plus that third being standing behind the fourth person on here is Natasha Amy. She is actually the Head Elder of Musicola and a Music Fairy Master". Rory said to Prince Alveno.

Ryder nods as he looks at the picture. "The first person in the picture has the team symbols from Star Legends and the power is plant manipulation. The stars around her is green. The second person has the HipHop symbol from Music Force. The third person has the symbol that represents the Elemental Saint of Fire from the Elemental Saints team. The fourth person has multiple symbols from multiple ranger teams in the past. However the one symbol that is on top of the pentagon is a red Ruby Dragon". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks is starting to understand it. "What about the other symbols on them"? Prince Alveno asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. The other symbols are not as big like the other symbols. It must be that it is a hidden power from that particular ancestor. The first one has the symbol from Elemental Fusion. The second one has the onyx griffin from Underdog Squad. The third one has the golden moon and silver star from Unity Force. The fourth one has four different symbols from four different teams including Unity Force". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he is fully understanding it. "Can you explain further about the four symbols"? Prince Alveno asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "The four symbols are the orange scales, red American Music, the yellow and gold tiger cross, and the blue raptor with a mentor. The orange scales is the symbol of Justice for the Earth from Unity Force. The red American Music is from Music Force Next Generation. The yellow and gold tiger cross is actually from two different teams. The yellow tiger is from Beast Warriors while the gold cross is from Elemental Saints. The original owner with these two powers is the same person. Finally the last symbol is from Jurassic Squad and Jurassic Surge. It is mostly because the mentor from Jurassic Surge married into the family who had the raptor power from Jurassic Squad". Ryder said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he is trying to process it. "Ok what about the gold moon and the silver star on the third person? How can the moon have a gold color"? Prince Alveno asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "The Golden Moon and the Silver Star are a part of the Unity Force team from the past. It carries the special qualities of hope and light. It is long been said that those that has them is actually the biggest enemy of darkness and evil. They have the ability to detect malice and evil in an individuals hearts and able to read the emotions and feelings within their hearts as well". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Ryder. "I am starting to understand it now, Ryder". Prince Alveno said to Ryder.

Rory nods as he notices some writing on the wall like it is engraved into it. "You guys want to see this". Rory said to them.

The two of them went over to Rory as they spot a prophecy on the wall. As they read it, they have that sinking feeling that not only the four are in danger so is the young woman in the center of it.

' _ **Oh Great Blanche Sun and Jarsidia, Goddesses of the Fairy Realm, may you watch over your chosen ones to protect the entrance to the Fairy Realm.**_

 _ **Oh Great Natasha Amy, Fairy Master of Musicola, may you watch over the Descendants of the Great Five Reds on this Earth.**_

 _ **As the evil failed to grab the power of the Royal Trio**_

 _ **The evil plan once again to grab the power of the Fairy Queen**_

 _ **The Ice and Light Powers are split and given to the four chosen ones to protect from the evil ones**_

 _ **The Ice Powers are within the Descendant of the one that defeated Noir Moon and the one with HipHop Music Power**_

 _ **The Light Powers are within the one with the hidden Golden Moon of Hope and Silver Star of Light, the biggest enemy of darkness and evil, and it also with the one with four hidden connections to Justice, American Music, Tiger Cross, and Mentor with the Raptor Spirit.**_

 _ **As the evil strikes and taken the three of the four chosen ones, the Royal Trio rises together to protect the fourth and the Fairy Descendant.**_

 _ **As the evil strikes on the fourth chosen one and the fairy Descendant once more, the Royal Trio rises together to protect them.**_

 _ **As the captive are freed by the Defender of Purple, they rejoins with the fourth chosen one to pass their powers to the Fairy Descendant.**_

 _ **As the evil tries to strike on them once more, the Fairy Descendant and the Defender of Purple rises to send the evil one away'.**_

Prince Alveno, Rory, and Ryder look at each other as it is a confusing prophecy. Ryder writes it down as he is intrigued by it. "It seems that the fourth chosen one will not be captured again". Prince Alveno said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "You are right about that. Although, it is unclear about the Defender of Purple. It could be Verna from my team or it could be Blake from your team". Rory said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "It is a huge possibility for sure Rory. We should head back to C3 before the Rangers worry about us". Prince Alveno said to them. Rory and Ryder nod as they teleport back to C3.

Meanwhile, The being left the Evil Castle towards the abandoned area of Majestic hills where another being is waiting for his arrival.

"I had done the work as you asked me, Skulker" said the first being revealing the other being as Skulker.

"Thanks for your help" Skulker thanked him, " don't worry I will give you your share once I had control over that power and took over the command of Zuthora Empire."

"I am helping you with all I can so date not to betray me" threatened the being.

"Don't worry" assured Skulker, " I will fullfill my promise, ...Arustar."

The two beings nod to each other as a plan is in the works. They laugh evilly as little did they know that the gold and silver rangers heard everything.

End Chapter

This is a filler chapter mostly focused on the villains and the mentors. Plus it is the kick start for the finale arc. Plus what exactly is Arustar is up to?

Next Chapter: The Secrets of the Fairy Powers in the Gang of Four Part 1


	75. Chapter 75

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 75: The Secrets of the Fairy Powers in the Gang of Four Part 1

Back at C3, James is in the med bay as he is looking after Tabitha. He spent the last couple of days with her and taking care of her. He told the others that he wants to be there when Tabitha wakes up. He sighs as it has been three days since the gang including Verna and Kiki found Tabitha in the strange looking temple.

James sees that color has returned to Tabitha's face. Her fever broke last night. However she has not woke up yet. He can't stop starring at the branding scars on her body. 'That monster did this to her'. James thought to himself.

The gang walks in the med bay room. "How is she James"? Leon asks James.

James looks at Leon as he shakes his head. "She has not woken up yet. She is stable, but it look like she has not gotten a decent amount of sleep on a proper bed in a long time". James said to Leon.

Roxy nods as she notices the branding scar on her arm. "I can not imagine what she went through. In fact, I do not know how she does it with living on the streets". Roxy said to them.

Eldon nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I know she is our resident tough girl, but with her living on the streets she is a lot tougher than than any of us could have thought". Eldon said to them.

Twyla nods as she looks at the scars on her. "I can not imagine the pain and the agony that she went through either". Twyla said to them.

Blaise nods as he looks at them. "Eldon is right guys. She does not put up with crap from no one. It makes me wonder where she got it from". Blaise said to them.

Blake nods as she looks at them. "I know I have been on the team for a short amount of time, but there is so much about you guys that I don't even know about yet". Blake said to them.

The teens nod as they notice that Tabitha is coming around. "Tabitha", Leon said to Tabitha. They are holding their breath as Tabitha's eyes are opening. "Tabi, you are awake". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha opens her eyes as she tries to sit up. "Yeah so are you. How long was I out for"? Tabitha asks them.

Roxy looks at Tabitha as she nods to her. "About three days, you were in rough shape. Do you want to talk about the scars"? Roxy asks Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she sees them like they are clear as day. She is feeling down on herself as tears are forming in her eyes. Plus the other sees it as well. "Not really", Tabitha said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they are confused about it. "What's wrong Tabi"? Twyla asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she is starting to cry. "I don't want you guys to see me like this especially with these scars showing. So please leave me be", Tabitha said to them as she is crying.

The gang looks at each other as this is not normal for Tabitha. "But Tabi, we want to help you", Eldon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha gives a look to Eldon. "Help me, I never needed help and I have never asked for help. Just leave me be". Tabitha said to them.

Blaise and Blake look at each other as they don't know what to say to her. Leon looks at Tabitha as James is stunned. "Tabi, you are my and Leon's half sister. We share the same mother. You are family to us". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she glares at James. "We share the same mother, the same mother. She is the one that left my dad and me when I was a little kid. The same mother that never came back for me when my dad died. She never thought about me back then and now. I don't want to see her. You and Leon got to know the absentee mother of the year. I don't want to see either one of you right now". Tabitha yells at them.

The gang looks at each other as Tabitha is deeply upset. Leon sighs as he looks at them. "Come on guys, we better give her some space". Leon said to them.

The gang nods as they left the room. "What I don't get is why she got so upset like that. It is not normal for her". Blake said to them.

Blaise nods in agreement as he looks at them. "That is an understatement for sure. Plus she really yell at you and James. Plus what with your mom anyways"? Blaise asks them.

Leon sighs as he looks at them. "My mom was rarely around when James and I were growing up. She had us young and she was forced to have us raised by our aunt and uncle. We only saw her at holidays when we were kids. However when we were 13, she came back into our lives more. I liked it, but James not so much". Leon said to them.

James nod as he looks at them. "Yeah last night Dominic came over to our grandfather's house and our mom was here as well. He confronted her about Tabitha and why she never came back for her after David died. My grandfather never knew that he has a granddaughter out there. She claimed that she never knew that David passed away. I do not know if she was lying about it. Anyways Dominic is fighting to get custody of her. It is kind of complicated right now". James said to them.

In the main ops room, Prince Alveno and Merlin are discussing the prophecy that got shown to them at the temple. "Rangers did Tabitha woke up on her own"? Prince Alveno asks them.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "Yes however, she got really upset with us. We saw her branding scars, and she didn't want us to see her like she is right now. Plus she even snapped at James and me when we told her that we are her half brothers and we share the same mother". Leon said to them.

Prince Alveno frowns as he did not expect it from her. "I will go talk to her and all of you will be heading to Angel Grove. It does include Tabitha. All of you need to understand about the rangers from the past". Prince Alveno said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they are wondering why. "But why though, what is going on exactly"? James asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at them as he nods to them. "The evil is after the Gang of Four that has the Fairy Powers that is for the white ranger". Prince Alveno said to them.

The gang is stunned by the news. "A white ranger, why is this the first that we heard about it"? Roxy asks Prince Alveno.

Blake nods as she looks at Prince Alveno. "Yeah we have to deal with a gold and silver ranger and now a white ranger. What's next after that a speciality ranger with an unusual color"? Blake asks them.

Prince Alveno shakes his head to them. "The gold, silver, and white rangers are the only three remaining rangers to find". Prince Alveno said to them.

Eldon nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Yeah but why head towards Angel Grove though"? Eldon asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at them as he nods to them. "Angel Grove is the location where the Star Descendants Rangers were located". Prince Alveno said to them.

Blaise nods as he is starting to understand. "So who are we expecting though"? Blaise asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "The red Star Descendant Ranger will be expecting all of you at the museum. I will get Tabitha to come along with you". Prince Alveno said to them.

Leon looks at them as they are not sure how Tabitha's mood will be. "Good luck with that one". Leon said to Prince Alveno. Prince Alveno nods as he went to the med bay.

It took a good ten minutes as Tabitha came out from the med bay. She has a long blue sleeve shirt with pants and tennis shoes. Her hair is down as she gives the gang a look. She stands by Roxy as she does not want to be near her newly found half brothers.

"This will be good for you to get some fresh air". Roxy said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Roxy as she shrugs to her. "I guess so", Tabitha said to Roxy. She is feeling down on herself. The gang teleports away to Angel Grove.

In Angel Grove, the gang arrives as they are in a different city. "So this is Angel Grove. I heard that there was a major battle that took place five years ago". James said to them.

"That's correct, Prince Alveno must have sent you here. Am I right"? A young man in a red cladded outfit.

The gang looks at the young man. "You must be another veteran ranger then". Eldon said to him.

The young man nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, my name is Ryder Jenkins. Rory has told me about you guys. How are you holding up Tabitha"? Ryder asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as she shrugs to him. "I have been better then again; I am not in the best mood to be around other people right now". Tabitha said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Tabitha as he nods to her. His eyes changes colors as he senses her inner turmoil. It is dark pink, green, and yellow. "I can completely understand how you feel right now. We will talk about it later and in private". Ryder said to Tabitha.

The gang is stunned as they see it. "How did you change your eye color like that though"? Roxy asks Ryder.

Eldon nods as he looks at Ryder. "Yeah I thought that Verna is the only one who can do that". Eldon asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Eldon as he shakes his head to him. "Actually it has something to do with my ranger ancestor's family origins. Follow me please", Ryder said to them. The gang look at each other as they follow Ryder into the museum.

In the museum, the gang is the Power Rangers of the Past exhibit. "This exhibit has everything you need to know about the ranger teams in the past and their powers". Ryder said to them.

The gang is in awe as they see the various teams. The first team that catches their eyes is the very first team of power rangers. "Woah, this is the first team that protected Angel Grove". Blake said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, this particular team has some changes through out the team's history from gaining a green ranger to replacing various rangers and finally having a white ranger. Plus two of these rangers from this particular team became rangers more than once". Ryder said to them.

The gang is deeply surprised by it. "Seriously, they became rangers more than once". Blaise said to Ryder as he is having a hard time believing it.

Ryder nods as he looks at Blaise. "That is true and I wouldn't lie to any of you about it". Ryder said to Blaise as his eyes are bright orange as he is telling the truth.

As the gang looks at the various teams, Tabitha is in front of the Elemental Saints team. The others are admiring the other teams. Ryder went up to Tabitha. "Notice someone in particular", Ryder said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as she nods to him. "Yeah the gold ranger, I feel like I should be connected to her some how. Does that sound crazy"? Tabitha asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Tabitha as he shakes his head. "Not at all, in fact the gold ranger was once a yellow ranger from a different team". Ryder said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as this gains her interest. "Really", Tabitha said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Thats correct, tell me what is troubling you deep inside". Ryder said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as she looks down on herself. "I never knew that Leon and James are my half brothers and that we share the same absentee mother. She never came for me after my dad died. How can I be around her when she has never been there for me when I needed it most when I was a kid. Plus how can I move on from being attacked? The others were starring at the scars that I got. It is like they are starting to see me differently now and they are going to treat me differently because of it". Tabitha said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Tabitha as he can see that she is upset. "They are not going to treat you any differently from before because of a bunch of scars that got inflicted on you. In fact, you are not the only one who has them. You are starting to come to terms about the attack. Your friends will want to be there for you to get through it. You should not shut them out of it. Plus I had a hard time when it came to my mother as well". Ryder said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as she is surprised by it. "Really you had a hard time with your mom too". Tabitha said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Yeah my mom abandoned me when I was born. She looked into my eyes and she was beyond horrified that I have the rainbow color eyes. My grandmother was disappointed in her because she disrespected the family origins. I was adopted but by the time I was six years old, I was removed from my adopted parents home because my adopted mother was abusing me. From then, I was placed in different foster homes over the years. By the time I was 15 years old, I decided to leave my last foster home and live on my own. I lived in a treehouse in the woods. By day, I lived in low profile. By night, I patrolled the city. When I was 19 years old, my ranger ancestor found me at long last. She told me to face my destiny to become the red ranger. When I joined the team, it was before they kidnapped my biological mother. However when I learned that Diamanda kidnapped biological mother. I also learned that she got taken over by an evil spirit. What really shaken me to my core is that she told me that she is my biological mother. After that she tortes me. After I was rescued, I was not sure to forgive her. I was given advice from Abby. She told me that it was not my biological mother that said that in her own voice, but it was the evil spirit that took her over that said that to me. I had a lot to think about. When the team was earning our Elemental Saints Star Piece, we had one person to forgive. As I gotten to know her, she was very young and naïve when she had me. She changed from the teenager to a respected woman. She gotten married and had a daughter with him. I chose to forgive her because it was not her fault that an evil spirit took her over. It was out of her control. She did thought about me when I was a little kid. She was actually watching the news when my adopted mother was arrested for child abuse. She thought about what she did to me was wrong when I was born. It was at that moment that she began to change. When she brought me into her home, I met my step dad and my half sister. It was not easier at first, but we built a relationship. It took me a while to call her mom. About a year after I started to live with her and her family, I officially called her mom. It took me a lot of time to build to that moment. It took time, trust, and most importantly love. Plus just because your brothers got to know her more, it does not mean that they have better experiences with her than you. Our situations with our moms are not the same, but I hope that my experience will help you". Ryder said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as she nods to him. "I will have to think about it". Tabitha said to Ryder. She is starting to understand what he told her.

Ryder nods as he looks at Tabitha. "That's all I ask that you do think about it". Ryder said to Tabitha.

As the gang finishes up at the museum, Ryder hands them books about the rangers in the past. "These book has details about the life of a ranger team. I hope it will give you insight about them. Who knows, it might give you clues as well". Ryder said to them.

The gang looks at Ryder as they have a ranger team book. "Thanks Ryder", Leon said to Ryder. The gang went to a private area as they teleport back to C3.

Meanwhile, Zophicles went to the hidden location just outside of Majestic Hills. He has Dr. Eelmore with him as he found out who the four chosen ones are with the fairy power.

"Ah, you must have news for me. I am Arustar". Arustar said to them.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at them. "Yes the four chosen ones are from the Neo Defenders team. They are the yellow, crimson, navy, and orange rangers". Dr. Eelmore said to Arustar.

Arustar has an intriguing expression on his face. "The orange ranger, that is the same ranger that guarded the power of the Royal Trio. This is very interesting". Arustar said to them.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at him. "Yes that orange ranger is definitely a very special ranger. I never thought that she has more than one hidden ranger ancestor. Plus she is also the one that helped the Star Descendants Rangers in their final battle as well". Dr. Eelmore said to Arustar.

Arustar nods as Skulker walks in the room. "I take it that they found out who are the chosen four". Skulker said to Arustar.

Arustar nods as he looks at Skulker. "Yes in fact, one of them is the orange ranger. The same one that Eliastro had in his captivity". Arustar said to Skulker.

Skulker nods as he has an evil smirk on his face. "The orange ranger huh, recapturing her will be my pleasure". Skulker said to them.

Zophicles nods as he looks at them. "Once the Defender Beast Rangers arrives at Aurora Cove, I will send Rampigs and a monster that I have been working on to attack the rangers. That's when you come in with the Gobots and attack them even more. Once the Rangers gets overwhelmed, that is when the capturing will begin". Zophicles said to them.

Arustar nods as he loves the plan. "Excellent, Those Rangers especially the orange one will not escape from this". Arustar said to them. As the plan is finalized, the gold and silver rangers overheard it all.

"We have to warn them Corrin". The silver ranger said to the gold ranger named Corrin. She has a concern look on her face.

The gold ranger nods as he looks at her. "Indeed Gabby, it seems that they really want to get them especially the orange ranger". The gold ranger said to the silver ranger named Gabby as they took off.

Back in Aurora Cove, Verna is at home as she is finishing up homework. During Fate Week, there is not any homework, but she wants it to get it done before the event gets started. As her head is starting to pound, a vision is coming in as none of the others are there to see it.

 _ **Vision**_

 _A battle is taking place in Aurora Cove. However she sees two monsters that she is not familiar with. One of them is with the Gobots while the other one is with the Rampigs. She sees three of the Neo Defenders Rangers getting captured. However just as the fourth one gets captured, a blur of gold and silver protects the fourth._

" _ **Danger is coming for your teammates, Neo Defender Purple. The Prophecy of the Gang of Four is starting to unfold. They are the ones that holds the fairy powers for the Defender Beast White Ranger".**_ A mysterious female voice said to Verna.

 _ **End Vision**_

Verna frowns as she snaps out from her deep fog. The vision left her a migraine headache as she lays in bed. 'Who are in the Gang of Four that voice was talking about? Plus why do I get the feeling that Kiki is going to be targeted again'. Verna thought to herself as she tries to fall asleep.

End Chapter

Yeah this is part one of the crossover. I am not sure how many parts this crossover will have for sure, but it will be more than two parts though.

Next Chapter: The Secrets of the Fairy Powers in the Gang of Four Part 2


	76. Chapter 76

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 76: The Secrets of the Fairy Powers in the Gang of Four Part 2

It is getting to the late evening hours in Majestic Hills. Lexi sighs as she is trying to focus for Fate Week that will be getting started on Monday.

"Alexandra, it is time for you to receive your powers". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi turns to the ghostly spirit. "My powers, I don't understand. I have already bonded with the rangers including the newly added ones to the team named Corrin and Gabby". Lexi said to Aloora.

Aloora nods as she looks at Lexi. "Yes, you have bonded with each one of them. However you have to receive the powers from four special individuals who has kept the fairy power safe from the evil ones". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi has a skeptical expression on her face. "Which four individuals though? Plus why you have not told me this before"? Lexi asks Aloora.

Aloora looks at Lexi as she sensed that she is mad about it. "It was not time to reveal it to you just yet. It is within four individuals who lives in Aurora Cove. They have a connection to the great fairies from the Fairy Realm and the hidden dimension called Musicola". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at Aloora as she is getting very confused by it. "Who are the four individuals though? Plus do I need to bond with them like I did with the others"? Lexi asks Aloora.

Aloora nods as she looks at Lexi. "Yes you do, you have to find the descendant of the Star Legends that is the Chosen of the Great Blanche Sun. You have to find the Chosen Ones of the Daughter of Blanche Sun. They are known by a lot of things, but the key thing to look for is the Descendant of Music and the Descendant of the Saint of Fire who is the biggest enemy of darkness and evil. The fourth chosen one is the one that protected the powers of the Royal Trio. This individual is also connected to a Great Red with the Music Fairy Power". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi is even more confused as she sighs to herself. "How can you be certain about the fourth individual though"? Lexi asks Aloora.

Aloora looks at Lexi as she nods to her. "The fourth individual is very special to a lot of rangers. It is more than her team". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she is trying to understand it. "More than her team meaning", Lexi said to Aloora.

"She has a special duty to the other teams of active rangers". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she is getting tired. She went to her bed as she closes her eyes. "I am starting to understand that. I just have to see it for myself". Lexi said to Aloora as she went to sleep.

Back at the Evil Castle, Arustar is visiting as he is waiting on Zophicles. "I take it this monster of yours that will be attacking the rangers". Arustar said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Arustar as he nods to him. "Yes come on in Neo Noir Moonsta". Zophicles said to the monster.

The monster known as Neo Noir Moonsta walks in the room. It is a mutant fairy monster as it has has vicious claws. "I am ready to serve you my master". Neo Noir Moonsta said to Zophicles.

A swarm of Rampigs joins Neo Noir Moonsta as they are ready to fight. Zophicles nods as he looks at her. "Your assignment is to attack and destroy the rangers. Plus you are to capture the Chosen Gang of Four. You know who they are I presume". Zophicles said to Neo Noir Moonsta.

On a bus heading towards Aurora Cove, it is the start of Fate Week. Leon sighs as he has a lot on his mind especially with Tabitha and James. Lexi spots the young man as she looks at him. "Is something bothering you"? Lexi asks Leon.

Leon looks at Lexi as he nods to her. "Yeah it is my brother James and my newfound half sister Tabitha". Leon said to Lexi.

Lexi is surprised by the news. "Hold on Tabitha is your half sister", Lexi said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at Lexi. "Yeah ever since we found her in the countryside and finding out that she has been living on the streets, it was a huge shock to all of us. It turns out that our mom abandoned Tabitha because she thought she would be better with her dad and left. She never knew that her dad passed some time ago. Plus it turns out that the choices that my mom made is back to get her back. Her uncle is planning to fight our mom over the choices she made. The arguing between James and Tabitha started when we got back from a trip to the museum in Angel Grove". Leon said to Lexi.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The gang is back at C3 from the trip to the museum in Angel Grove. Prince Alveno looks at them as he notices the books. "I take it that the museum trip went well". Prince Alveno said to them._

 _Leon turns as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Yeah I never knew that there were so many ranger teams before us. Plus Ryder explained about them. He even gave us these books as well". Leon said to Prince Alveno._

 _Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "I hope all of you will read them. Perhaps there is a ranger or two that you can relate to. Plus I want all of you to head home and get recharged". Prince Alveno said to them._

 _The gang nods as they look at each other. As Tabitha grabs her stuff, James went up to her. "Tabi where are you going"? James asks Tabitha._

 _Tabitha turns around as she looks at James. "Where do you think I am going? I am going back to the place where I belong. I belong in the slums". Tabitha said to James._

 _James frowns as he shakes his head to her. "Tabi, you are our half sister. Your home is with Leon and me. Besides, I want you to be safe with us. You are not safe in the slums". James said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha frowns as she glares at James. "It is where I belong James. I have survived in the slums for 4 almost 5 years now. Do you expect me to forget that I worked very hard to survive in the slums"? Tabitha asked James._

 _James looks at Tabitha as he shakes his head to her. "No, I just want you in a home and being safe for once in your life. You do belong with Leon and me". James said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha frowns as she glares at him. "Being safe for once in my life, I am not a damsel in distress. What makes you think I do actually belong with you and Leon besides me being a half sister. Mother dearest never came back for me like she did for you and Leon. I don't belong with either one of you". Tabitha said to James._

 _James looks at Tabitha as he shakes his head to her. Leon went to her as he is being supportive to her. "You are more than our half sister. You are our teammate and friend. You belong with us through that way. Plus as our teammate and friend, we would want you to be in a home with us". Leon said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at them as the argument is not going to be in her favor. "Fine, don't expect me to talk to mother dearest". Tabitha said to Leon._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Leon sighs as he looks at Lexi. "I want Tabitha to have a new start in life by being out from the slums and being homeless. I also want Tabitha to feel that she does belong with James and me because we are family and being related. It just Tabitha feels that we are trying to get rid of the survival skills that she learned on her own by living in the slums and being homeless. She feels that she does not belong with our family because of our mom never coming back for her". Leon said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at Leon as she deeply thinks about it. "She just needs some time to adjust being in a home with you and James. It is a huge transition for her from being homeless to having a home. She needs to be shown what having a family is about. Plus you and James need to explain to her that you both are not going to take her survival skills and experiences from her. It is about having that new chapter in life". Lexi said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at Lexi. "I will keep it in mind and talk to James about it. Leon said to Lexi.

As the bus arrives at Aurora Cove High School, the gang gets off from the bus. As they head towards the football field, they see all sorts of events being set up.

"It won't be long until we see Ash and the others". James said to them.

Roxy nods in agreement with James. "I agree plus they will be happy to see that you are ok now". Roxy said to Tabitha.

Tabitha shrugs as she is feeling better. However she couldn't stop thinking about being at her newly half brothers home. "Yeah", Tabitha said to them.

Eldon sighs as he looks at Tabitha. "Look Tabi, if it was Roxy in that situation, I would want her to be in a home with us as well". Eldon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha gives a look to Eldon. "It is more to it than that Eldon". Tabitha said to them.

Twyla looks at Eldon as she shakes her head to him. "Maybe you should drop the subject for now". Twyla said to Eldon.

Blake nods as she looks at Eldon. "Yeah, I know don't want to be on the receiving end of someone who is in a bad mood". Blake said to them.

Blaise nods as he looks at them. "Exactly", Blaise said to them. He turns around as he noticed Corrin and Gabby looking out from the window.

"Do you spot them"? Gabby asks Corrin.

Corrin nods as he looks at Gabby. "Yeah the one in orange is very intriguing". Corrin said to Gabby. As everyone is off the bus, they are heading to the football field.

At the football field, the teens are sitting in the stands as Fate Week is about to begin. Verna looks down as she notices Leon and the others arriving. She notices that her necklace is glowing in a gold and silver color. "Looks like the Defender Beast Rangers has two more to their team". Verna said to them.

The teens are surprised by the news. "Where do you see them Verna"? Ash asks Verna.

Verna has her eyes on them. "A male and a female walking with Leon and the others. The guy is in gold and the girl is in silver". Verna said to them.

Aiden looks at them as he turns to Verna. "I wonder how they joined the team. Plus does it feel weird that we don't have a gold and silver ranger on our team though"? Aiden asks them.

The teens look at Aiden as it is an interesting question. "Well yeah plus Zophicles was the one that had the wizard powers of gold and silver, but he ultimately betrayed the other wizards including Jarsidia. As the result of it, the gold and silver powers were taken away from Zophicles and never to be seen again". Harry said to them.

Will nods as he looks at them. "At the same time, it makes me wonder where it ended up at. Plus we still have that mysterious Sabrina to deal with". Will said to them.

Liz nods as she does not see her. "Speaking of Sabrina, she has not been here at school in the last few days. It is like she must have found out that someone is on to her already". Liz said to them.

Kara nods as she agrees with her. "Yeah I agree with that". Kara said to them. She is wondering when the events will get started.

Mari nods as she turns to Verna. "Is something else bothering you Verna"? Mari asks Verna.

Verna looks at Mari as she nods to her. "Yeah it is this vision that I got the other day. It seems like a battle will happen soon. However it involves their gold and silver". Verna said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news of the vision. "Why didn't you tell us about the vision? We could have saw it with you". Daniel said to Verna.

Verna gives a look to Daniel. "I was at home when I got the vision Daniel. Plus you guys were not there either". Verna said to Daniel.

Mel gives a look to her brother. "Let her talk Daniel". Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Verna. "Sorry what did you see"? Daniel asks Verna.

Verna looks at Daniel as the others nod as they are encouraging her. "I saw a battle taking place. Three of us are captured. However as the fourth one is getting targeted to be captured, the fourth is protected by a gold and silver ranger. What bothers me is that a mysterious voice. The voice said that 'danger is coming for your teammates, Neo Defender Purple. The Prophecy of the Gang of Four is starting to unfold. They are the ones that holds the fairy powers for the Defender Beast White Ranger". Verna said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. "Hold on though who is the Defender Beast White Ranger"? Kiki asks them.

Verna shrugs as she thinks about it. "I think I know who it is. You and I met her in the search and rescue mission". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Verna as she thinks about it. "Oh when your necklace glowed in a white color during the mission, I get it now. It must have been one of the them that was with us". Kiki said to Verna.

The teens looks at them as they are confused and perplexed. "Umm, who are you talking about exactly"? Ash asks them.

Verna looks at them as she nods to them. "One of the girls that was with us during the mission. Her name is Lexi and she was genuinely concerned about Tabitha. She even helped us find her". Verna said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is more than a coincidence. "What ever this is about, this involves them. Plus it does not involve Wes's team. We need to stay on guard". Ash said to them.

"Right", the teens said to them.

As they got up for their events, Corrin and Gabby spots the teens. "I take it you see them". Gabby said to Corrin.

Corrin nods as he spots them. "Yes, we better keep a close eye on them especially the four targeted ones". Corrin said to Gabby. Gabby nods as she is with Corrin.

As the various events are going on, Lexi looks at Liz, Mel, and Daniel. She has a strange feeling about them. 'They are must be the ones'. Lexi thought to herself.

"Hey there", Liz said to Lexi as she is inviting her over.

Lexi looks at the yellow cladded teenager. "I am Lexi by the way". Lexi said to them.

The three teens look at Lexi. "Hey I am Liz Lewis. That's Daniel Walker and Mel Oliver". Liz said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at them. Daniel and Mel nod as they say hello. "Are you two twins? I mean you both look alike". Lexi asks Daniel and Mel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Lexi. "Yeah we were separated at birth and got adopted by different families". Daniel said to Lexi.

Mel nods as she looks at Lexi. "We got reunited with each other. We basically build a special bond. We maybe fraternal twins, but we have that twin bond". Mel said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at them. "I see, and plus do you have any siblings on the team as well Liz"? Lexi asks Liz.

Liz looks at Lexi as she nods to her. "Yeah, it turns out that Will is my half brother. I never knew about it until a couple of weeks ago. It is a huge eye opener to me. I do accept him, and he does accept me as siblings". Liz said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she thinks about Tabitha. "Was it hard to process the truth"? Lexi asks Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Lexi. "Some what, it turns out that my dad's brother is Will's and my biological father. My biological father had a lot of martial affairs behind his wife's back. She made sure that he didn't know about Will and me. I hate her for keeping him from the truth". Liz said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she thinks about it. "Some people can be devious and vindictive". Lexi said to Liz.

All the sudden, Rampigs and Gobots are shows up as they launch an attack. The students from both schools are in a huge panic as they are running away.

Ash frowns as the others rush to him. "We need to get everyone out of here before starting to fight them". Ash said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at Ash. "Right", Leon said to Ash as his team is doing the same thing.

As it takes both teams a few minutes to get the remaining people to a safe place, they rejoin up on the football field to discover both Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker arriving at the scene. "This shall be fun". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them. "It won't be long until the fairy powers are ours from the four chosen ones". Skulker said to them.

The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash's team said out loud.

"Defender Beasts Rise to Defend", Leon's team said out loud. They morph into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, Corrin and Gabby are reasonably close by as they are watching the battle. "Should we get involved in the fight"? Gabby asks Corrin.

Corrin turns to Gabby as he shakes his head to her. "Not yet, we are not actually at good terms with them just yet". Corrin said to Gabby.

Gabby sighs as she sees that Neo Noir Moonsta is really getting to them. Plus Skulker is making strong counter attacks on them as well. "Yeah but they are getting overwhelmed with it. Plus Lexi is hidden as well". Gabby said to Corrin.

Corrin sighs as he grabs his morphor out. "If things gets dire, that's when we get in there". Corrin said to Gabby.

Gabby nods as she grabs her silver morphor. "Right", Gabby said to Corrin.

Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker has an evil smirks on their faces. "Now it is time to take our prizes". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them.

Skulker nods as he has four capture whips ready. "That's right, nothing will be in our way to get them". Skulker said to them.

The rangers frown as this is getting bad. Most of them are really exhausted. "They are really up to something bad Ash. We need to regroup". Will said to Ash.

Ash frowns as this battle is turning towards their favor. "Ok what ever they are planning, it is not very good for us. Guys let's grab our teammates and get out of here". Ash said to them.

As word reaches to Leon and the others, Leon nods as it is good and reasonable thing to do. "Right Ash", Leon said to them.

Skulker frowns as he glares at them. "We are not leaving with our prizes". Skulker said to them.

As he throws the capture whips, three of them reaches and grabs Liz, Daniel, and Mel. As it latches around their waist, the three of them feel a strange sensation as they demorph and passed out.

"Liz", Aiden and Roxy said in unison.

"Mel", Kara, Mari, and Blake said in unison.

"Daniel", Ash, Kiki, and Blaise said in unison.

The rangers spot the fourth capture whip heading towards Kiki. "Kiki look out", Tabitha yells at Kiki.

Kiki turns as she spots the whip heading towards her. All the sudden, a blur of gold and silver rangers gets Kiki out of the way. The gold ranger fires a strange beam at the capture whip as it gets destroyed.

Neo Noir Moonsta frowns as she grabs Liz, Daniel, and Mel. "We will be back power rangers". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them as she and Skulker gets away with three of their teammates.

Kiki is shaken to her core as it is Daniel that gets kidnapped. "Daniel", Kiki said to herself as she has tears in her eyes.

The rangers are stunned as the gold and silver rangers protected Kiki. "Ok who are you guys anyways"? Ash asks them.

The gold and silver rangers look at them. Leon frowns as they showed up and protected Kiki from being captured. "That's Corrin and Gabby, they are not exactly our friends just yet". Leon said to them.

Lexi appears from hiding as she looks at them. "What exactly is going on thought"? Lexi asks them.

The rangers look at each other as they look at Lexi. Aloora, Prince Alveno, and Rory appears to them. "I will explain everything at the Cave". Aloora said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport to the Cave as Lexi is with them as well.

Meanwhile at a hidden location, Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker returns with an out cold Liz, Daniel, and Mel. Zophicles and Arustar frowns as they only got three out of four of the targeted rangers. "What happened out there? You were suppose to capture four of them including the orange ranger". Arustar said to them.

Skulker looks at Arustar as it shakes his head. "That gold ranger got in the way and destroyed it. They must have overheard our talk and found out about our plans". Skulker said to them.

Arustar frowns as Zophicles shakes his head to them. "The process of removing the fairy power requires all four of them. No matter, we will get that orange ranger one way or another". Zophicles said to them as a new plan is in the works.

End Chapter


	77. Chapter 77

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 77: The Secrets of the Fairy Powers in the Gang of Four Part 3

Back at the hidden location, Liz, Daniel, and Mel are waking up as they find themselves in a cell. Their heads are pounding like they were drugged with something. They are chained up as they are in a place that is not very welcoming. "Guys, any ideas on where we are"? Daniel asks them.

Liz shakes her head as Mel is getting scared. "No, the last thing I remember was being caught in that whip. I passed out after that". Liz said to Daniel.

Mel nods as she looks at Daniel. "Yeah but why did they capture us though"? Mel asks them.

"Perhaps I can tell you that rangers", Arustar said to them as he walk towards them.

Daniel frowns as he glares at Arustar. Plus Zophicles walk towards them. "So you two are behind this hair brained scheme". Daniel said to them.

Zophicles frowns as he glares at Daniel. He presses a button on a remote. A strange psychic wave hits Daniel. Daniel feels a sensation as he screams. "I take it that you regret on saying that". Zophicles said to Daniel.

As the psychic wave stops, Daniel lands on the ground as he is in some pain. "You see the three of you have the fairy power that I desire. However the monsters were suppose to capture four of you, and that fourth one being the orange ranger is the only ranger that did not get captured with you". Arustar said to them.

Daniel opens his eyes as Kiki is being mentioned. "You will stay away from her". Daniel said to them.

Arustar looks at the crimson ranger. "Crimson maybe a different shade of red, but you are just as stubborn and defiant just like any other red ranger". Arustar said to them.

Zophicles frowns as the ranger is able to say anything. "Once the orange ranger is here; that is when the show will begin". Zophicles said to them. He presses the button again.

Daniel frowns as the wave is a bit stronger than before. He feels the stronger psychic wave on him. He screams as he is being effected by it.

As Zophicles and Arustar left the room, Daniel lands on the floor really hard. "Daniel", Liz and Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel has his eyes closed as he is in a lot of pain. "Ash, please keep Kiki safe for me". Daniel said to them as he passed out.

Mel frowns as she looks at Liz. "Liz what are we going to do"? Mel asks Liz. She is getting scared and worried.

Liz shrugs as she does not know exactly. "I do not know Mel. We got to stay calm in this situation. The others will find us and get us out. All I do know that what ever they plan to do to us is anything but good". Liz said to Mel.

Mel nods as she thinks about Kiki. "Is this what Kiki went through as well and that feeling as well"? Mel asks Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Mel. "Yeah it is that exact feeling". Liz said to Mel as they watch over Daniel.

Back at the Cave, the teens are together as the Neo Defenders Rangers are recovering from the attack. "What is exactly going on? Plus why did you two only protect Kiki from being captured and not the others that gotten caught? Are you two that selective on who to protect"? Ash asks the gold and silver rangers as he is angry.

The Defender Beast Rangers look down as they give at Corrin and Gabby. "You might as well explain yourselves Corrin and Gabby". Leon said to Corrin and Gabby.

Corrin looks at them like he does not want to tell them. "They deserve to know the truth Corrin". Gabby said to Corrin.

Corrin sighs as he looks at them. "Fine, Gabby and I were assigned to find the Descendant of the Fairy Queen. However what we didn't know that the power is in the four rangers from your team. On top of it, Gabby and I were being manipulated by Arustar. We overheard them talking about capturing the four. Plus Zophicles and his evil doctor were there as well. They basically teamed up with Arustar and Skulker. It is something that we should have warned you about. However with our involvement with them, we were not sure if you guys would believe us". Corrin said to them.

The Neo Defenders teens are stunned by it. Verna's eyes are bright orange as they are telling the truth. "He is telling the truth guys". Verna said to them.

Corrin and Gabby are stunned by the unique eye color that Verna has. "How did your eyes change color like that"? Gabby asks Verna.

Verna looks at Gabby as she nods to her. "It is something that I was born with and passed down in my biological family. It is kind of hard to explain though". Verna said to them.

The Neo Defenders Rangers look at them as they are some what convinced about them. "You two look awfully close. Are you two brother and sister"? Aiden asks them.

The Defender Beast Rangers laugh and giggle at the question. Corrin sighs as their origins has been explained to them, but not to the other team. "No we are not brother and sister. You have no idea how many times we got asked that question". Corrin said to them in annoyed tone.

Kiki looks at them as she has a question. "So it is like one of those frequent asked questions that always annoy you no matter where you go in life". Kiki said to them.

Corrin and Gabby sees Kiki walking towards them as she just walked out from the med bay. "Umm yeah where did you came from"? Gabby said to Kiki.

Kiki shrugs as she looks at them. "From the med bay, I always make an entrance that catches people kind of off guard moment". Kiki said to them.

The Defender Beast Rangers are surprises to see her up and about. "That's Kiki for you", Will said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "That's right, she has that effect on people as well". Harry said to them.

Kara nods as she is getting frustrated about this. "Ok, with my partner in crime, Daniel and Mel being missing, is there some other explanation about this"? Kara asks them.

Aloora, Prince Alveno, Rory, and Ryder went up to them. "Yes there is Neo Defender Pink. All of you must know about my Descendant, Alexandra 'Lexi' Matthews. I am the Fairy queen of the fairy realm. I was very close to the Fairy Goddess named Blanche Sun and her daughter Jarsidia. When Blanche Sun passed on in the Fairy Realm, it was the same day that her vessel on Earth named Sylvie Frair Liadon passed away as well. It is Sylvie's legacy of being the vessel of Blanche Sun that passed down to her Descendant. In this case, it is the yellow ranger named Elizabeth Lewis. Jarsidia was living here on Earth when her mother passed on. However when Zophicles attacked her to get her powers, Jarsidia fought back bravely. She nearly lost her life in that battle. The wizards did save her. If Jarsidia's life was lost on that day, her powers would have never gotten reached to her chosen ones, Daniel and young Melissa. However Jarsidia and myself are not the only fairies here on Earth. The third fairy is actually a master Music Fairy from a hidden dimension on Earth named Natasha Amy. She kept the power of the Music Fairy safe. Those that are chosen to become Music Fairies is from their great courage and wisdom that is deep inside of them. Musicola is always well protected and only a select few knows about the location of the hidden dimension. The evil enemies of this Earth and other planets never found that place. Those that earned the power of the music fairy and passed the music fairy test will always have the power with them no matter what. This power got passed down from generation to generation. It is within you Kiki. Elizabeth, Daniel, young Melissa, and Kiki are chosen to carry young Lexi's powers because of their connections to a particular fairy". Aloora said to them.

Verna nods as her eyes are bright orange and rainbow as the fairy is telling them the truth. "That would explain that picture depicting four people passing a power to the girl in the center of it". Verna said to them.

Lexi looks at them as the picture is being shown on the monitors. She recognized the girl in the center of it is her. "That girl is me". Lexi said to them as it dawns on her that she had to bond with others including the four people.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "I suggest that all of you put aside the differences and train". Prince Alveno said to them. The teens nod as they went to the training hall.

In the training hall, the teens are sparring against a member from the Defender Beast Rangers. Kiki sighs as she is mediating. Lexi went up to her as she joins her. "May I join you. You are the only one that I haven't got to talk to yet". Lexi said to Kiki.

Kiki opens one of her eyes as her special friend does not sense any kind of malice evil within Lexi. "Sure it is not very often that other people reach out to me first. Often times, I am the last one that gets reached. Most people get caught off guard by my outlandish and eccentric outfits and personality". Kiki said to Lexi.

Lexi sits down next to her. "Why do you mediate though? I mean aren't you suppose to be sparring with the others"? Lexi asks Kiki.

Kiki shrugs as she looks at Lexi. "Yes but the others has a sparring partner. I am the one that gets switched out with training. It is just one of those things that happens with an odd number team. At the same time, I mediate to strengthen my mind, my heart, and spirit. Having physical strength is good, but having the mental, emotional strength, and spiritual strength are just as important as well". Kiki said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at Kiki. "That does make a lot of sense to me Kiki. You definitely see things differently than most people". Lexi said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Lexi as she has a light smile on her face. "You definitely nailed that right on the head, Lexi. There are a select few people that see it clearly and tell me that. One of those people is missing". Kiki said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at Kiki as she thinks about it. "You must mean Daniel right". Lexi said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Lexi. "That's correct, I know he, Liz, and Mel are in a bad place right now. It is like how I was in a bad place for a while". Kiki said to Lexi. She has a solemn expression on her face as she thinks back to her darker times in her life especially when she was tortured twice in a short period of time.

Lexi looks at Kiki as she is supporting her. "We will get them back Kiki". Lexi said to Kiki.

As Kiki nods to Lexi, Verna is getting another vision as she went to her knees. "Verna", the teens said to Verna.

Kiki frowns as she rushes over to Verna. She has her hands on her head as it is a bad vision. Verna grabs her teammates hands. "Guys hold hands now, and that includes your team and Lexi". Verna said to them. Leon and the others shrug as they join in with holding hands. As they hold hands, they are seeing the vision that Verna is getting.

 _ **Vision**_

 _At a rock quarry, Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker are ready as Liz, Daniel, and Mel are trapped in a strange machine similar to the one Kiki was in. The machine is building up power to use on them. "Those rangers are about to fall into our trap". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them. "Agreed, plus the Rampigs and Gobots are in place as well". Skulker said to them. Arustar and Zophicles are waiting in the wings for the battle to begin._

 _ **End Vision**_

Verna opens her eyes as she does not get a headache from it. "Is there a rock quarry around"? Verna asks Rory and Melissa.

Rory and Melissa look at each other as they went to the computer. "As of matter of fact, there is a rock quarry just out side of Aurora Cove. It looks like it is abandoned for quite sometime now". Melissa said to them.

Rory looks at the monitors as there is a lock on Liz's, Daniel's, and Mel's morphors close by to that location. "According to this, their morphors are emitting a signal from that location. Plus there is evil signatures coming from a different part of the rock quarry. I am getting a bad feeling that they are setting a trap for all of you". Rory said to them.

Lexi frowns as she has a thought. "What if we turn the trap on them"? Lexi asks them.

Everyone looks at Lexi as it is a brilliant idea. "What do you have in mind Lexi"? Leon asks Lexi.

Lexi has a smirk on her face as she looks at them. "Listen closely everyone", Lexi said to them as she has an idea. The teens huddles up together as Lexi tells them the plan.

Back at the hidden location at the rock quarry, Zophicles and Arustar are setting the machine in place as Liz, Daniel, and Mel are inside of it. Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker are watching it. "It will not be long until the Rangers falls for our trap". Zophicles said to them. "That's right, that's when we will destroy them all and gain the fairy powers". Arustar said to them as they laugh evilly.

End Chapter


	78. Chapter 78

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 78: The Secrets of the Fairy Powers in the Gang of Four Part 4

At one part of the abandoned rock quarry, the teens notice Rampigs and Gobots surrounding a box that has the morphors belong to Liz, Daniel, and Mel. "I suspected this as much. They are hoping for us to expect thang t our friends are there". Ash said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at the box. "Plus there morphors are there. We need to lure them away so we can grab the morphors and bounce to the other location". Leon said to them.

Aiden looks at them as they are putting the plan in motion. "Right, it is time to distract them". Aiden said to them.

The teens nod as they get to work.

As they throw various rocks to at Rampigs and Gobots, it gets their attention that someone is close by. As it lures the idiotic foot soldiers away, Tabitha jumps in as she grabs the morphors. She quickly runs back to the others. "Got them", Tabitha said to them.

The teens nod as they look at the morphors. "Let's get the others out of their hell hole". James said to them. They teleport to the other location. The foot soldiers return to find the morphors gone.

At the other location, Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker are powering up the machine. "Those rangers should be finding themselves fighting the Rampigs and Gobots". Neo Noir Moonsta said to Skulker.

Skulker nods as it is waiting for the rangers to be screaming in pain. "Yes plus our masters are waiting for the show to start". Skulker said to Neo Noir Moonsta.

In the machine, Liz, Daniel, and Mel are stuck as they are restrained together. They notice strange beams firing a dark, yellow, crimson, and navy beams at them. As they are feeling a sensation throughout their bodies, Liz, Daniel, and Mel are beginning to be in pain.

Daniel frowns as he sees Liz and Mel cringing and wincing from the beams. He is also cringing from the beams. 'Ash, Kiki, I need you guys. I do not know how much longer that the girls and I can take it before we scream our heads off'. Daniel thought to himself as he is in pain along with Liz and Mel.

Outside of the machine, Skulker and Neo Noir Moonsta are waiting for the machine to weaken them to take the power. All the sudden, they get hit by some star power. "What is this"? Neo Noir Moonsta asks them. "I don't know". Skulker said to them.

"Looking for us", Rory and Melissa said in unison as they are in ranger form as the teens from both ranger teams are standing by them.

"That's impossible, you should have been where we placed those morphors". Skulker said to them.

"By the way, if you want to set a trap, you might want to do it where it is less obvious". Verna said to them. The teens are holding their morphors out.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team said in unison.

"Defender Beast Rise to Defend", Leon and the others said in unison.

Neo Noir Moonsta frowns as they don't have the foot soldiers to send out on them here. "You will regret not falling into our trap". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them.

"That's right", Skulker said to them.

As the two of them charges in, Neo Noir Moonsta is going on Leon's team while Skulker is going at Ash's team along. Melissa is in group one with Leon's team while Rory is in group two Ash's group.

In group 1, Neo Noir Moonsta is charging in with her dark fairy powers on them. "There powers will be better served than the Descendant of the Fairy Queen". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them as she fires her fairy powers.

The active rangers barely dodge it. Melissa turns the dial on her Star Sword to Elemental Saints Mode. She changes into Star Descendants Elemental Saints mode. "Better served my foot, Star Sword Pink Saint Star". Melissa said as she draws the pink. She fires it at Neo Noir Moonsta.

Neo Noir Moonsta gets hit as it pushes her back some. "Woah is that what your secondary mode looks like"? Roxy asks Melissa.

Melissa shakes her head to Roxy. "Actually it is one of five of these forms that my team had". Melissa said to them.

The Defender Beast Rangers nod as there is more to the veteran Star Descendants than meets the eye. They turn as they see Rory also in a different form as he fires a crystal Star with musical notes in the center of it. It is aimed at Skulker. Skulker gets sent back some.

"Did you say one of five forms wow". Eldon said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she slashes at Neo Noir Moonsta. "That's right", Melissa said to them.

As the fight is continuing on, Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker sees the fourth chosen one as she is protecting Lexi. Plus the Corrin and Gabby are with the others as they are fighting the monsters.

"That orange and white rangers will be first go fall to our power". Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker said out loud as they combined their powers.

As dark beams are fired, it is combining into one massive attack. Leon, James, and Tabitha sees this as they rush over to them. "THEY SHALL NOT FALL INTO YOUR HANDS". Leon, James, and Tabitha said in unison as their aura protects them.

The rangers are stunned by this as Kiki and Lexi are protected. "Woah that is awesome". Harry said to them.

"Yeah plus if it made contact, they would have been in huge trouble". Will said to them.

The rangers frowns as they are getting fired up. "They are not the only ones with a special power". Kara said to them.

"That's right, you are in for it now". Mari said to them.

Ash and the others are transforming into their Wizard forms as they are ready to fight back. "Ok that is different". Blaise said to them. "I have to agree". Blake said to them.

As the fight is taking a different turn, both ranger teams are fighting Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker with more cohesion between the teams. Verna uses this opportunity to rush over to the machine as she shuts it off.

In the machine, Daniel, Liz, and Mel see that the machine is turned off. Their manacles are released as they see a purple ranger releasing them. "It is ok guys. I come with bearing morphors". Verna said to them.

Liz, Daniel, and Mel are surprised to see Verna. "Thanks Verna", they said to Verna. As they got out of the machcine, they run towards the others.

Neo Noir Moonsta turns as she notices that the captive rangers are freed. "WHAT, OUR CAPTIVE RANGERS ARE FREED". Neo Noir Moonsta yells at them.

Skulker frowns as it sees it as well. "YOU SHALL REGRET THAT PURPLE RANGER". Skulker said to them.

The rangers are happy as Liz, Daniel, and Mel are with Kiki and Lexi. "Way to go Verna", Ash said to them.

"Yeah she must have took advantage of the distraction to get to her teammates and got them out of there". Leon said to them.

Corrin realizes that it is time. "Guys we need to give Lexi and the four rangers cover for them to do what needs to be done". Corrin said to them.

"That's right, you got to trust us on this". Gabby said to them.

Ash and Leon look at each other as it is something that needs to happen. "Let's do what he says guys". Leon said to them.

"That's right and judging by those two, they are really agitated at them". Ash said to them.

As the rangers see their point, they are covering for Lexi, Liz, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki as they are fighting back against the two monsters.

Lexi looks at them as this needs to happen. "Ok gather around me and put your hand on my Beast Fairy stone and close your eyes". Lexi said to them.

Liz, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki nod asthey put their hand on the white stone. "From our connections to the fairies from the Realm and dimension, may the power of ice and light pass to the fairy Descendant. May the white beast stone be blessed by its power by the Gang of Four". Liz said to them.

Liz, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki closes their eyes. " _From our connections to the fairies from the Realm and dimension, may the power of ice and light pass to the fairy Descendant. May the white beast stone be blessed by its power by the Gang of Four"._ Liz, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki said in unison.

Four powers from Liz, Mel, Daniel, and Kiki are flowing out from them. Liz and Daniel had the ice powers while Mel and Kiki has the light powers.

The four powers swirls around Lexi and the white beast stone as she finally has her powers. She has a white device similar to the morphor that Leon and the others has. It is glowing with eye-blinding light, and the two fiends are send flying to the ground by some unseen force. "Defender beast, rise to defend" words automatically skipped Lexi's mouth.

 _ **Morphing sequence**_

Projected in her mind, Lexi was standing on a mountain covered in snow, that was itself surrounded by some ice covered mountains and bright sunlight above her head. Suddenly a melodious note started to play in the background and Lexi started to levitate. Two orbs formed from the ice and two from the sunlight and fused togather and took the form of two fairies that flew towards Lexi

As they approached, they began surrounding her and shimmering snowballs were being emitted by the fairies that were covering Lexi , then swimming in opposite directions. When the snow broke away, Lexi's suit was formed.

The suit was gray- though a long sleeveless White robe covered her upper body, and beneath it was a breastplate. White gloves adorned her hands, as well as white armbands along with white boots- all with a golden trim. A golden belt lied on her waist, and within it lied the Beast Stone of the Fairy. The symbol of a Fairy with bow and arrow lied proud on her breastplate.

At last, the two fairies joined up and dashed towards her head, forming her helmet, themed after the very creatures along with a little detail of crown formed on her head.

"Fairy Defender- White Ranger!"

 _ **Morphing Sequence End-**_

As the glow faded and everyone opened their eyes, Lexi is glowing in a white aura. Everyone was amazed by the morph specially because even in the normal form Lexi's suit was some different from the rest of the team.

"Wow that is amazing" Roxy said in amazement.

"Yeah it is truely wonderful" said Mari.

"Even though the suit is of defender beast team but it is a bit different" added Will.

"Yeah much of an addition of Breastplate and armbands." Blake said.

As much as the rangers of both the teams were pleased to see a new ranger being added in the defender beast team and in ranger community, Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker were that much angry. They frowns as they saw Lexi in her ranger form. "NO THAT POWER IS FOR OUR MASTERS." they said in unison, "You will pay for what you did". They fire a very powerful combined beams at them, it hits most of the rangers as they land on the ground.

Verna frowns as she notices that Kiki, Mel, Daniel, and Liz are really weak. "You tried to steal what's belong to them. Your kind of evil shall not win ever". Verna said to them as a fever pitch is reached.

The rangers are stunned as they are not expecting this. "Umm any ideas what's going on with Verna"? James asks them. "No clue", Tabitha said to them.

Verna is glowing in a purple color as a purple aura is covering her entire body. It is hard and difficult to tell what kind of transformation she has as she is in her pose.

Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker Fire their beams at Verna and Lexi. Lexi and Verna cuts the power beams in half like it is nothing. They return fire at them. A white and purple energy beams is released as it is combined into one special beam.

Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker gets hit directly as they land on the ground. As the two gets up, Zophicles and Arustar shows up at the scene. "This is not over rangers. Not by a long shot". Arustar said to them.

"That's right, I shall be back". Zophicles said to them as they respectively have their monster and teleport away.

The rangers went up to Verna and Lexi as they battle is over. Verna instantly demorph and passed out. Harry catches her in time before landing to the ground. "Ok that's really awesome that they sent them packing". Mari said to them.

Leon nods his teammates are supporting Liz, Mel, Daniel, and Kiki as they are really weak and exhausted. "I agree, and plus we should head back to the Cave". Leon said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, the rangers are in the med bay as they are getting rest. "I don't know about you guys but we really should party because they got their teammates back and we gained a new teammate". Roxy said to them.

Leon shrugs as he looks at them. "Maybe when they are coming around guys". Leon said to them. The group nods as they plan to do just that.

Back at the Evil Castle, Lyric sees how Zophicles is on a warpath. He is arguing with Arustar about the failed plan. "I am surrounded by idiots. Those rangers distracted an army of out foot soldiers, and they got our prisoners out. Plus the plan is a big failure". Zophicles said to Arustar.

Arustar frowns as he knew that he is in for it. "Those rangers will pay for ruining our plan". Arustar said to Zophicles.

Zophicles frowns as he looks at Arustar . "I want you to leave this place and never to return". Zophicles said to Arustar.

Arustar is stunned as Zophicles is kicking him out. "Of course Zophicles, purple ranger on that team is just as a threat just like the orange ranger". Arustar said to Zophicles as he and Skulker leaves the Evil Castle.

As Zophicles leaves the room, he is wondering what Arustar meant. Lyric overhears the entire conversation. She went to Xolicernic's lab. "Master Wizard Xolicernic, it seems that Zophicles's plan with Arustar completely failed.

Xolicernic looks at Lyric as he nods to her. "I suspected that the plan would end up as a failure. Did you catch anything important"? Xolicernic asks Lyric.

Lyric nods as she looks at Xolicernic. "Yes that Arustar said that the purple ranger is just as a threat just like the orange ranger". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Lyric as hehas an evil grin on his face. "How interesting of him to say that. I will have to look at the battle footage to see why Arustar said that". Xolicernic said to Lyric as his plans are being put together.

End Chapter


	79. Chapter 79

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 79: The Aftermath from the Gang of Four

At the Cave, a party is going on as both teams are happy and relieved that Liz, Daniel, and Mel are out of that machine. "So Verna what was that transformation that you did in that battle? It looked like it was still incomplete"? Blake asks Verna.

Verna looks at Blake as she shrugs to her. "It is a special form that I have to work on. I guess that things got intense that I went into that form". Verna said to Blake.

Blake nods as she looks at Verna. Blaise looks at them as he nods to them. "Yeah but those wizard forms looks cool as well. Do you guys think that it is incomplete as well"? Blaise asks them.

The Neo Defender teens looks at Blaise as it is question. "Well, after we transform into it for the first time, we passed out. Plus we did feel weak after that fight. Maybe it is incomplete, but we don't know why that is". Ash said to them.

Leon nods as he can say that. "That is true, plus if I have to guess is that you guys are getting closer to your final showdown against Zophicles". Leon said to them.

Ash and the others are stunned as it is something that they have not given much thought about. "I do not know about that Leon. Although it is something to consider. I think we still have a lot of work ahead of us before even considering the final battle". Aiden said to them.

Will nods as he agrees with Aiden. "I am with Aiden on this one. We still have Xolicernic to deal with before even thinking about the final battle. Plus there is that mystery about Sabrina to figure out and who her true self is first". Will said to them.

James looks at them as that name Xolicernic is making his blood boil. "We hate that guy as much as you guys do. He is the one that harmed Tabi". James said to them. Tabitha shivers as that name is mentioned.

Harry looks at them as he shakes his head. "That fiend has done a lot more than you guys know about. He has harmed so many teams over the years that he is one of those super villains that just keeps on coming back". Harry said to them.

Tabitha looks at them as she wants to help to destroy him once and for all. "Maybe you guys will find the answers to destroy that heinous fiend". Tabitha said to them.

Kara nods as she notices Liz, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki returning to the room. "I got the feeling that it will be a multiple team event to get rid of that guy forever". Kara said to them.

Roxy nods as she thinks about it. "I have to agree with Kara guys. Xolicernic did harm our team. It makes me wonder how many teams will be involved though". Roxy said to them.

Eldon nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I guess we do have a lot more to learn about that guy than we realize". Eldon said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "I thought this is a party not a ranger meeting and discussing a bitter topic". Liz said to them.

Blaise nods as the music is playing. "Yeah we should get back to it". Blaise said to them.

As the teens are getting back to the party, Ash and Leon went towards Corrin and Gabby. "I have to thank you guys for the idea you made in the battle. If it's wasn't for you guys, that battle would have turned out differently". Leon said to them.

Ash nods in agreement with Leon. "Leon is right. Plus we have not gotten a gold and silver rangers to our team yet, but you guys shown that having a gold and silver ranger is a great thing to have". Ash said to Corrin and Gabby.

Corrin nods as he looks at Ash and Leon. "Your welcome", Corrin said to Ash and Leon.

Gabby nods as she notices Lexi in the mix of things. "Yeah maybe now we can join you guys since Lexi has her powers". Gabby to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "Yeah you guys will have to get to know the others". Leon said to them.

Ash nods as he sees that Leon is getting more confident with his leadership. "It is all about teamwork otherwise you guys will be toast". Ash said to them.

Corrin nods as he has a lot to do with the others. 'Maybe this team work thing just make work after all'. Corrin thought to himself as the party continues.

Meanwhile, at Zordon's Hill Cemetery, the ranger ghosts are coming out from their resting places. "Have you always wondered who your ranger descendant is"? A red ranger ghost asks a group of them.

A black ranger ghost looks at the female red ranger ghost. "Yeah although it would be nice to see the descendants of the original Underdog Triad Leaders coming together to defeat a heinous villain like I did with Daphne and Zoe". A male black ranger said to them.

A gold and silver ranger ghosts nod as they look at them. "My sister and I have the same feelings as well". The gold ranger ghost said to them.

The silver ranger ghost nods as she looks at them. "It seems that they are almost there with discovering who they really are". The silver ranger ghost said to them.

"I have to agree with them guys. Plus they need to know how to destroy Xolicernic once and for all. The ghost of Christopher Askew is still around. I can not imagine being barred from entering the spirit realm for so long". A blue ranger ghost said to them.

The green ranger ghost nods as he looks at them. "He has an important job to do guys". The green ranger ghost said to them.

Another ranger ghost nods as they joined by a few more ranger ghosts. "They are all correct guys. The Heroes of Legends team and the Defender Beast Rangers needs to know about it. It is time that Xolicernic is put down forever". A ranger ghost said to them. The small group of ranger ghosts nod to each other they take off for Aurora Cove.

Meanwhile, in the fairy realm, a young fairy is working on a test as she is flying through the obstacle course. She fires her powers as it eliminates the targets. This fairy has a gold and silver outfit as she is flying gracefully. As she finishes up the test, the young fairy lands on her feet. She has wavy raspberry pink hair with crystal pink eyes. She appears to be a teenager.

"Well done Yoleidia, you are making great progress with your powers. You pass the test". An instructor said to the young fairy named Yoleidia.

Yoleidia nods as she looks at her instructor. "Thank you so much, it took me a lot of practice on that obstacle course". Yoliedia said to the instructor.

The Headmistress of the school flies over to them. "Yoliedia, you need to come to my office right away". The headmistress said to Yoliedia.

Yoliedia is confused as she is the one never to get into trouble. She went with the Headmistress as other students are laughing at her. The instructor glares at them. "Next person that laughs about this is getting a weeks worth of detentions". The instructor said to the class as they shut up about it.

In the Headmistress's Office, Yoliedia is very nervous about it. She has never been called to the office like this before. The Headmistress looks at Yoleidia. "You are not in trouble my dear. You are going to the human realm very soon". The Headmistress said to Yoleidia.

Yoleidia is confused by the news. "Me, I don't understand. Is there others more qualified for it than me? I am considered lucky to even have fairy powers at all. Plus I am considered really really lucky that you even accept me into the school". Yoleidia asks the Headmistress.

Headmistress nods as she is aware of her past and bad upbringing by her so called parents. The abuse that the young student is more than anyone should ever go through. "Your fairy powers are truly yours Yoleidia. You do truly belong here. It is the special power to remove evil power that is needed in the human realm". The Headmistress said to Yoleidia.

Yoleidia is perplexed about it as she looks at the Headmistress. "Why is that needed in the human realm though"? Yoleidia asks the headmistress.

The Headmistress sighs as she looks at Yoleidia. "The special power that you have was a power that was once taken away from the evil being that betrayed the Wizards and Fairies from this realm. Since it has been reborn and chosen you, we had no choice but rescue you when you were only 7 years old. Since then, you have grown into a confident young fairy just like your true biological mother and father would wanted you to be". The Headmistress said to Yoleidia.

Yoliedia looks at the Headmistress as she realizes the truth. "My parents are not my real parents are they". Yoleidia said to the Headmistress.

The Headmistress nods as she looks at Yoleidia. "No they are not your real parents. Your real parents are in the human realm. Your biological father is a wizard, but your mother is a fairy but she is in spirit form. Take this with you, it will show you who your chosen ones are. Plus it also contains a prophecy about an important battle that will determine the fate of the human realm and our realm as well. You already passed the rest of your classes here. The Headmistress said to Yoleidia.

Yoleidia is stunned by the news as her suitcase is in the room. "I understand what you are telling me. I never thought I would ever get to leave the school let alone leave the realm". Yoleidia said to the Headmistress.

As they say their final goodbyes, Yoleidia walks through a portal with her things. She finds herself in Aurora Cove. She notices a house as she has a positive feeling about one person in the house. 'She must be one of those he chosen ones. Plus I wonder who the other two are'. Yoleidia thought to herself as she reads the prophecy.

' _ **As powers that once in the traitor's hands are gone forever**_

 _ **The gold and silver powers are reborn once more and chosen in the child of Jarsidia and Cyrus.**_

 _ **As the traitor comes back to haunt the human realm once more**_

 _ **His powers has touched by other evil beings to rise with him to conquer the Human realm.**_

 _ **As the time comes near to destroy the evil ones**_

 _ **The power to remove the evil power forever lies with the family tree of the Chosen One of Remius.**_

 _ **Ravaged by circumstances from both sides, they are lost as they never discovered the truth**_

 _ **As the truth of their relations is revealed, the gold and silver powers also blesses them as well.**_

 _ **The gold power is within the Archer Hero who is also a special guardian**_

 _ **The silver power is within the mermaid who is a special member of the Royal Trio**_

 _ **As the two chosen ones unite with the Chosen One of Remius**_

 _ **Their family tree line will soon be healed and brought back together once more.**_

 _ **As the time comes to fight the evil ones with the traitor's powers, the two chosen ones will be called upon to remove the evil power from them**_

 _ **Starting with the evil one that has escaped from being dead.**_

 _ **As the final battle approaches, the ultimate seal of the main evil one lies with the Star Descendants and the Neo Defenders together.**_

Yoliedia sighs as it is a prophecy that needs to be shared. 'I might as well find the Chosen One of Remius first then'. Yoleidia thought to herself as she has no doubt in her mind that the Chosen One of Remius is in the human world.

End Chapter

This arc is done. There will probably be two or three more arcs in this story before it is done.

Next Chapter: The Return Visit to the Oasis


	80. Chapter 80

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 80: The Return Visit to the Oasis

At the Evil Castle, Zophicles is frustrated from the complete failure of getting the fairy powers from the Chosen One. He is on a war path. Plus the monsters and the Rampigs are getting out of his way.

The alert is going off as it gets Zophicles attention. He groans as he is wondering what it could be. He turns to the monitors as he notices something on the screen. Zophicles spot a gold and silver dot on the screen. "The gold and silver power, how can this be? Those fools removed that power from me long ago, and now it appeared out of no where"? Zophicles said to himself. As he takes a closer look on where it came from, he realizes that the origins of the dot is out from the fairy realm.

"Claradona, I summon you". Zophicles said as he calls upon Claradona.

Claradona arrives at moments notice as she bows to Zophicles. "Yes Master Wizard Zophicles", Claradona said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Claradona as he nods to her. "I want you to track down who or what ever is this dot on the screen". Zophicles said to Claradona.

Claradona looks on the screen as she is stunned to see the gold and silver power. "The gold and silver power, that was your power before the wizards took it from you". Claradona said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he looks at Claradona. "Yes, I want you to see who is the one carrying those powers, but do not capture him or her just yet". Zophicles said to Claradona.

Claradona nods as she understands the orders. "Yes Master Wizard Zophicles", Claradona said to Zophicles.

At the Cave, the wizards and the one fairy are meeting together as they see that the monitors are picking up something. "What's going on"? Jarsidia asks them.

Cyrus looks on the monitors as he is in shock. "A fairy is in the human world carrying the gold and silver powers that once belonged to Zophicles". Cyrus said to them.

Jarsidia gasps as it stuns the other wizards. "Those Powers were once removed from Zophicles for a good reason, Cyrus. Why is it back now"? Ozford asks Cyrus.

"I agree this will not bode well for us or the rangers". Tylark said to them.

Phoenixous nods as he thinks of something. "Is it possible that the gold and silver powers got reborn once more and who ever is carrying it is trying to find the right chosen ones to use it"? Phoenixous asks them.

Jarsidia looks at Phoenixous as the very memories when Zophicles attacked her with those powers are haunting her. "It is possible Phoenixous. At the same time, they probably know that someone new has it. It will not be long until Zophicles sends someone to track it down and plans to capture him or her". Jarsidia said to them.

"I happen to agree with Jarsidia". Remius said to them.

The wizards nod as they see Remius walking in the room. "We need to inform Rory and Melissa about this immediately". Cyrus said to them. The wizards nod as they continue to monitor the situation.

At the Oasis, the Neo Defenders are at the headquarters of the Star Descendants Rangers doing some special training. "I thought that today was going to be a relaxing kind of day. I mean it's not that often that we go to the Oasis". Verna said to them.

The teens look at Verna as they nod in agreement. "Yeah although they probably have a reason for us to be here". Ash said to them.

Rory and Melissa walk over to the teens as they have Alexander with them. "Rangers follow us to the tree please". Alexander said to them.

The teens look at each other as they nod to Rory. "Ok I will bite; why are we heading towards the tree. We already know who our ranger ancestors are". Aiden said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "That maybe true rangers; however, the tree has recognized that each one of you have an hidden ranger ancestor that you are related to. It is not as directly like your known ranger ancestor is". Melissa said to them.

The teens are confused by this as they look at them. "How come the tree didn't tell us this the first time that we were here"? Harry asks them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "Well since your first visit, you guys have discovered about your known your direct ranger ancestor. Since then, your leaves has moved closer to your own biological family tree branch. Plus each one of you has reconnected with your biological families. Ryder has shown me the family tree branches and discovered that each one of you has a hidden ranger ancestor who are related to us but it is not as directly to your main biological ranger ancestor". Rory said to them.

Will nods as he tries to understand it. "So if my ranger ancestor married a another ranger from the past and has a kid, and then that kid marries a kid whose parents were also rangers from a different team, some of that ranger ancestry gets passed down as well"? Will asks Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Will. "Yes that is correct. It maybe that you guys have more than one hidden ranger ancestor". Rory said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at the tree. "So do we find out who it is just like last time that we were here"? Harry asks Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, who wants to give it a try"? Rory asks them.

The teens look at each other as Ash went first. He puts his hand on the tree as it points towards Lore Keepers.

Verna has a smile on her face as she learns that Ash's hidden ancestor was on the Lore Keeper team. "We are going to have some fun". Verna said to Ash.

Aiden went next as he puts his palm on the tree. It points him towards Element Saints. "Elemental Saints, I was not expecting that". Aiden said to them.

Daniel looks at Aiden as he nods to him. "Hey at least you got me to show you about them". Daniel said to Aiden.

Will went up next as he puts his hand on the tree. It points him towards Jurassic Squad. "Cool so I got matched to the team with the dino powers". Will said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at Will. "Yeah you will be with Ash and me". Kara said to Will. She has a grin on her face.

Harry puts his hand on the tree as he is curious about his hidden ranger ancestor. As it points towards Beast Warriors, Harry is surprised by it. "Beast Warriors how cool". Harry said to them as he is eager to learn more about them.

Aiden nods as he looks at Harry. "I will explain about them to you in no time at all". Aiden said to Harry.

Liz went next as she is wondering more about her powers even more. Ever since she discovered her light powers that got passed to Lexi, she is wondering if she is expecting any more surprises. She puts her hand on her hand on the tree. As it points towards Elemental Fusion, she is surprised by it. "Elemental Fusion, I wonder if it will give me some answers". Liz said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at Liz. "You are matched with me and Kara". Ash said to Liz.

Kara went up next as she is secretly hoping that her match will be different from Ash. She puts her hand on the tree. It points her to Spirit Warriors. "At least it didn't match the same with you bro. I got Spirit Warriors". Kara said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at Kara. "It is a wonder that you do kick butt like a warrior". Mari said to Kara. Kara smirks to her. "Right on", Kara said to Mari.

Mari went up towards the tree as she puts her hand on the tree. It points her to Star Legends. "I got Star Legends. Maybe it has to do with my biological father's side of the family". Mari said to them.

Liz went towards Mari as she has a new partner. "Hey at least I can explain to you about them". Liz said to Mari.

Verna went up next as she puts her hand on the tree. She is wondering who it will point towards. As it points towards Music Force, she is surprised by it. "Music Force", Verna said to them as she is perplexed by it.

Mel looks at Verna as she went towards her. "You are not alone with the music power, Verna". Mel said to Verna.

Daniel went next as he puts his hand on the tree. He is wondering like the rest of them about the match. As it points towards Underdog Squad, the mentors are surprised by it. "Underdog Squad, this will definitely be different". Daniel said to them.

Kiki smiles as she went towards him. "This will be great because my ancestor came from the same team as your hidden ancestor". Kiki said to Daniel. Daniel nods as he smiles to her.

Mel went up next as she is wondering about her match. She puts her hand on the tree. It points towards Unity Force and Monster Hunters. "Wow, I was expecting Unity Force but not Monster Hunters as well". Mel said to them.

Harry and Will look at Mel as they share the same thing on the known ranger ancestor. "We will explain it to you". Harry said to Mel.

Kiki sighs as she is the last one to find out. "I guess the best is often saved for last right". Kiki said to them. She puts her hand on the tree. As it points towards four different teams, everyone is in shock by the results.

"Am I seeing things or do I have four different hidden ranger ancestor"? Kiki asks them.

The mentors of the Star Descendants are in shock by the whole thing. "I was not expecting this". Merielle said to them. "Neither am I but it may explain things". Kathleen said to them. "Yeah I though she would have two of them not four of them". Tiberius said to them. "She is the only one that got matched to Music Force Next Generation and Jurassic Surge team. On top of it, she got matched to Unity Force, Beast Warriors, and Elemental Saints". Kyle said to them.

The teens are stunned as they are just surprised by it. "Is it possible that a ranger from the past were a part of two different teams"? Ash asks them.

Melissa nods as she looks at Ash. "It is very well be possible". Melissa said to Ash.

Kiki nods as she looks at the results. She looks at her team as she is perplexed by it. 'Why am I the only one that is connected to those four teams? Who can I turn to for answers'? Kiki thought to herself.

As the teens are talking among themselves, Rory and Melissa looks at their mentors. "I was not expecting them to have a different team as a hidden ancestor". Melissa said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "Yeah although, it would explain about what happened to Kiki and Verna when they were kids. Someone kidnapped them and brought to that cave on Musicola. They were rescued by Wes. He has no idea who they were at the time. It makes me wonder how it should come out to him". Rory said to them.

Alexander nods as he looks at Rory. "I can see that you are perplexed by this Rory. However Kiki has a greater destiny that she herself is not aware of yet". Alexander said to them.

Melissa and Rory are confused by it. "What greater destiny"? Melissa asks them as she is wondering about it.

Alexander looks at them as he does not have all the details of it. "All I know is that she will be called upon again sometime in the future to be a part of a team of rangers and mentor them". Alexander said to them.

Melissa and Rory look at them as they are in shock by the news. "Wait a minute what", Melissa said to them.

Alexander looks at them as the rangers are not listening to them. "That is only thing that I got in my vision for the future". Alexander said to them

Melissa and Rory look at each other. They turn as they look at Kiki in particular. "I don't think we should tell her just yet. We don't know how far in the future that she will become a ranger mentor and a ranger again". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "I completely agree with you Melissa. Telling her this now is not the time or the place". Rory said to them. The team says their good byes to them as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, a fairy arrives as she looks at the wizards and Jarsidia. "Is the Chosen One of Remius here"? A fairy asks them.

The group looks at the young fairy. "No she is not here at the moment. Who are you and why you have come"? Cyrus asks the fairy.

The fairy looks at them as they are stunned to see someone in gold and silver clothes. "I am Yoleidia. I am a fairy from the fairy realm. I have been chosen to carry the reborn powers of the gold and silver. I bring you this prophecy of my chosen ones to receive these powers. They need to receive these powers, and they will be called upon when it is time to defeat the evil ones". Yoleidia to them.

The wizards look at the young fairy as she hands them the prophecy. Cyrus takes a closer look at this girl. "Are you my and Jarsidia's biological daughter"? Cyrus asks Yoleidia.

Yoleidia looks at Cyrus as she truly does not know. "All I know is that my biological father is a wizard and my mother is a fairy but in she is in spirit form". Yoleidia said to them.

Jarsidia and Cyrus look at the young fairy. "We did give up our only daughter for adoption in the fairy realm. The truth is that she was born here in the human world. It was here in this very place. We had to protect her from Zophicles. That person is you". Cyrus said to Yoleidia.

Yoleidia looks at them as she is in shock by it. "I was told that my birth parents didn't want a waste of space like me". Yoleidia said to them.

Jarsidia looks at Yoleidia as she is stunned by it. "You are deeply loved my dear". Jarsidia said to Yoleidia.

Yoleidia looks at them as she is happy to see them. "I am told to find my chosen ones to receive the gold and silver powers". Yoleidia said to them.

Rory, Melissa, and the teens walk in the room. They are in shock as they see another fairy in gold and silver powers. "Did we come in at a bad time"? Rory asks them.

Cyrus shakes his head as they look at them. "No, this is our biological daughter, Yoleidia. It seems that the gold and silver powers are reborn and chosen her to carry. Her duty is to pass them to her chosen ones". Cyrus said to them.

Melissa looks at them and the young fairy. "Hold on though who are the chosen ones to receive the gold and silver powers? Is it a bit too late for new rangers to be joining the team"? Melissa asks them.

Jarsidia shakes her head to them. "Not necessarily Melissa, the chosen ones lies with the family tree of Remius's Chosen One". Jarsidia said to them.

Everyone is stunned as it is points to one person. "Me, it lies within my family tree". Kiki said to them. She is processing the news as she thinks of the only two people to receive the powers. 'I hope that they are ready for this kind of news'. Kiki thought to herself as the teens are stunned by it.

Rory looks at the prophecy as it is very unusual. "Hold on the Chosen Ones of Yoleidia has the power to remove evil power from evil individuals". Rory said to them.

Yoleidia nods as she looks at them. "Yes my chosen ones needs to learn about this ability. Removing their evil power is the first step to destroying them once and for all". Yoleidia said to them.

The teens are stunned as they have a clue on how to defeat Zophicles and his forces once and for all.

Back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic ponders on a new plan as he realizes that the rangers are getting closer to defeat Zophicles once and for all. On top of it, he is on his last alien split form as well. "If those rangers think that I have quit the fight, they have another thing coming". Xolicernic said to himself as he has a group of monsters ready to attack in different towns.

Lyric walks in the room as she gives him an evil smile. "Ready to launch the plan", Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Lyric. "Absolutely, one thing though, since those rangers are getting closer to destroy Zophicles and his forces, we should create something that will carry on our villainous ways of life". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric looks at Xolicernic as she realizes on what he meant. "You mean like a child of our own". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Lyric. "Yes a child of our own, Lyric. This child will carry our evil legacy. Once we are gone, our child will pick up where we left it off at. The rangers will not know of the child's existence until it's too late". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric has an evil grin on her face. "Our child the next conquerer against the entire planet. I love the sound of that". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Lyric. "Yes my dear, we shall do this". Xolicernic said to Lyric as they left the room to go see Dr. Eelmore.

Back in the past, the ghost of Christopher Askew is in Legacy Hills. "It is time that I find the ones that are needed to help the rangers in the future". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to himself. He spots the Lore Keeper team as they are heading home from a tough ranger battle.

End Chapter

Things just got crazy as this arc starts with a filler. Where will the next set of battles will take place? Plus who are the chosen two to receive the gold and silver Neo Defender Powers. Plus why is the ghost of Christopher Askew is in the past?

Next Chapter: The Griffins of Underdog Squad


	81. Chapter 81

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 81: The Griffins of Underdog Squad Part 1

At the Evil Castle, Xolicernic and Lyric are together as they look at a map in Aurora Cove. "My fairy of musical darkness, I was thinking that we should send monsters to attack the other cities that had power rangers in them. Sending monsters out to Aurora Cove is a bit over done by now". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she looks at Xolicernic. "I agree with you on that evil wizard. There are multiple cities from Angel Grove to Unity Lakes. We should start with Eagleview". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at a monster in particular. "The orange Ranger's direct ranger ancestor came from that team. She will be by herself with it". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she looks at them. "Exactly, that orange ranger has been a huge thorn for a while". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has an evil smirk on his face. "Exactly once that orange ranger is out of the way, the other rangers will be an easy picking". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as has a baby bump showing as well. "Yes before we know it, we will be welcoming our child into the world. Dr. Eelmore is an evil miracle worker". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic turns to an evil Griffin monster. "I want you to to attack the city of Eagleview". Xolicernic said to the mutated Griffin Monster.

The mutated griffin monster nods as it receives the orders. It flies away as it has a swarm of Rampigs with it as it leaves the Evil Castle.

It is the late evening hours in Aurora Cove. Most people are asleep while others are working in the late shift at their jobs. At the Lawerence residence, Kiki and her dad are fast asleep in slumber. However it does not mean that one of their dreams will be peaceful.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Kiki is walking around in an unique space. She notices four statues of various people. She is not sure who the four people are, but she has a feeling that she is connected to them in a special way. They have a symbol connecting to a ranger team from the past. Two of them are familiar to her while the other two are new symbols. "Hello is someone out there"? Kiki asks out here._

" _ **I am young Kiki",**_ _a female voice said to Kiki._

 _Kiki gasps as it is the female voice that guided her and Verna to break free the machine that Xolicernic places them on. "It's you, you are the voice that guided Verna and me". Kiki said to the voice._

" _ **Indeed I am young Kiki",**_ _the female voice said to Kiki as she appears to her for the first time._

 _Kiki notices another music fairy coming towards her. She has special robes with special markings. It has red and bronze musical notes. She has music fairy wings and a special music guardian token. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. "Who are you"? Kiki said to the female fairy._

" _ **I am the Mother of the Music Heroes, young Kiki, but you can call me Sharon. I am here to tell you that your team is getting ever so closer to defeat Zophicles and his forces. It does include Xolicernic and Lyric".**_ _The fairy named Sharon said to Kiki._

 _Kiki is stunned as she is also confused by it. "Wait a minute, who is Lyric? I only met some by the name of Sabrina. Plus why are you called the Mother of the Music Heroes"? Kiki asks the fairy named Sharon._

 _Sharon sighs as she looks at Kiki._ " _ **Not everything is what it seems to be Kiki. I am called Mother of the Music Heroes because they have lead or have been a part of the original Music Force or Music Force Next Generation Power Ranger teams. For the longest time, I have been running away from my truest destiny. I was told that I would reproduce heroes to save the world from evil. I didn't want to believe it. I thought it was a hoax, and I thought they were off their rocker. I lead a dark path in life and did horrible things to people even to my own flesh and blood. It got so bad that I was controlled by an evil spirit by the name Sonatina. I was eventually freed and got the evil purged from my heart. I was also pardoned as well. I rebuilt trust with my my own children as well. However when the evil strike Musicola, I saw my own children fighting against them. I sacrificed myself to save them and doing so it gave them the power to defeat an evil by the name Lady Chaosima and Sir Stanler. I even had one more pregnancy after my daughter Noelle was born. However I decided to give them up for adoption and to live a peaceful life on the Mainland. What I did not realize that the bloodline of one of my children went down a path that people wouldn't approve of. As the bloodlines continued, it lead to Sabrina Grace and Lyric. Sabrina Grace comes from me and Sir Stanler while Lyric comes from Robyn and Sir Stanler".**_ _Sharon said to Kiki._

 _Kiki looks at Sharon as she puts two and two together. "You mean to say that Sabrina Grace and Lyric has similar ancestry". Kiki said to Sharon._

 _Sharon nods as she looks at Kiki._ " _ **That's correct, Lyric is the one that has behind horrible things and disguising herself as Sabrina Grace. The real Sabrina Grace is trapped in a necklace that she is wearing".**_ _Sharon said to Kiki._

 _Kiki is stunned as she looks at Sharon. "How do I free Sabrina Grace though"? Kiki asks Sharon._

 _Sharon nods as she looks at Kiki._ " _ **You can not free Sabrina Grace alone. You have to connect to the ones with hidden Ranger Ancestors from Music Force, Unity Force, Beast Warriors, Elemental Saints, and Jurassic Squad. In doing so, you will meet a ranger ghost with the Music Fairy Powers who is one of your hidden ancestors".**_ _Sharon said to Kiki._

 _Kiki looks at Sharon as she is perplexed about it. "Wait who is the hidden ancestor"? Kiki asks Sharon._

 _Sharon turns as she is vanishing from Kiki._ " _ **Look towards your family tree for answers Kiki".**_ _Sharon said to Kiki as she completely vanished from her as the dream ends._

 _ **End Dream Sequence**_

Kiki wakes up with a cold sweat on her forehead. She is confused by the dream as she looks at the clock. 'It is only 6:00 am, but it feels earlier than that'. Kiki thought to herself as she gets dressed for school for the day.

That night in Majestic Hills, everyone seems to be asleep. Overlooking the town, an animal figure is looking down at the town. It is in an unusual set of colors. It is like is heading towards the town. Standing close by to the animal figure, a ghost is standing next to it. "She is somewhere in this town my friend. It is our job to guide her". The ranger ghost said to the animal figure as she has the same colors as the animal. The two begin searching the town.

The next day at school in Aurora Cove, the teens are together at lunch. They are wondering about things especially after the events with the Defender Beasts, the most recent visit to the Oasis, and the conversation with the wizards, Jarsidia, and a new fairy named Yoleidia.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something"? Daniel asks them.

The teens look at Daniel as they can tell that something is on his mind. "Is something on your mind"? Ash asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at them as he has a question. "Do you guys think I have come from a long way? Plus do you guys see me more than a popular guy at school"? Daniel asks them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Daniel. "What is this about all the sudden man"? Aiden asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at them as he nods to him. "I guess ever since I learned that I am connected to Underdog Squad when it comes to the hidden ranger ancestor. It makes me wonder which ranger it is. Plus in history class, we all have that special research project on a building that has a historical significance. It is a partner project, and Kiki is my parter for the project". Daniel said to them.

The teens look at Daniel as they nod to him. "I think you have come a long way, and you are more than a popular guy". Will said to Daniel.

Harry nods in agreement with Will. "Yeah plus we all know that the Underdog Squad Rangers had something to prove in their lives. I think it is you that needs to prove that you are more than a popular guy". Harry said to Daniel.

Liz nods in agreement with Harry. "Harry is right Daniel. You definitely come from a long way. Maybe you and Kiki need to go to Eagleview to find out more about it". Liz said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks them. "I am planning to do just that guys. Plus are we getting close to defeat our enemies? I feel like there are more enemies that we don't know about". Daniel said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at Daniel. "I believe that we do have more enemies that we don't know about. I mean we don't know who was with Xolicernic when Tabitha was attacked". Kara said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "Yeah Tabitha told us that a teenager around our age was with him at the time. Although when she told us the description, it is the same description of Sabrina". Mari said to them.

Verna nods as she has that knowing look on her face. "I knew that something was off about Sabrina. She has that act going on especially when she was trying to get close to Kiki". Verna said to them.

Mel nods as she thinks of something else. "Come to think of it, it would explain why she has an evil heart. However I am suspecting that Sabrina is actually someone named Lyric, and the real Sabrina is trapped in a necklace that Lyric is wearing. Finally Sabrina being the one who has the pure heart". Mel said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are kind of skeptical about it. "We need more proof about it Mel". Daniel said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Kiki looks at them as she is wondering if she should tell them about the puzzling dream or not. 'Should I tell them about the dream I had? I know they would believe me but like Daniel said is that they need proof about it'. Kiki thought to herself. She gets up from the table. "I will see you guys later. Plus Daniel, are we going to go to Eagleview City after school today for our project"? Kiki asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Kiki as he nods to her. "Yeah is everything ok"? Daniel asks Kiki as he is wondering if something is bothering her.

Kiki nods as she has a smile on her face. "I have a lot on my mind actually. I am not ready to share it just yet". Kiki said to them as she leaves the lunchroom.

The teens are stunned as they are wondering what was that about. "Was it something we discussed"? Mari asks them.

Verna's eyes are bright orange with a some shades of blue. "Maybe she is telling the truth, but she has information about something that she is holding back. The question is about what". Verna said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. 'Oh ok what are you holding back? I will always believe you and in you'. Daniel thought to himself.

After school, Daniel and Kiki are making the drive to Eagleview City. "According to the historical buildings registry, there are a few places in Eagleview that would fit to do our project on". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he is listening to Kiki. "What kind of places"? Daniel asks Kiki as he is listening to her.

"Well there is the Maya Sheppard Memorial Park, the Derby House, the Eagleview Marina, and the Love Our Children Orphanage". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel thinks a bit about the choices. "The Derby House sounds interesting. I wonder if they kept horses there some time ago". Daniel said to Kiki.

Kiki shakes her head to Daniel. "Actually the Derby House is where a team of Roller Derby players live together. It actually very fascinating because it is where my known biological ranger lived". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel is surprised by it as he is blown away by the facts. "A roller derby team wow ok that is something I was not expecting. What about the orphanage"? Daniel asks Kiki.

"It ran as an orphanage for a very long time ran by Andy Blackburn up until he did. He lived there and worked there. He even died there as well. The symbol of the orphanage is a black griffin". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he is more intrigued by it. "Let's check out the orphanage", Daniel said to Kiki. Kiki nods as she looks at Daniel.

After an hour driving, they arrive at the Love Our Children Orphanage. The building has been turned into a museum dedicated to the orphans that lived there and got adopted that became famous later on in life. "This looks like the place". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah it is". Daniel said to Kiki. They walk towards the building.

Daniel looks at the symbol as he notices something in particular. "Does that look like a gemstone to you"? Daniel asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at the black rock. "Come to think of it, it does look like a gemstone". Kiki said to Daniel.

"You are correct young man. There is not a lot of folks that get it. My name is Jackson, the caretaker of the museum". An elderly man named Jackson said to them.

Daniel and Kiki looks at the sweet natured man. "It is nice to meet you Jackson. My name is Daniel and this is my girlfr, Kiki". Daniel said to Jackson as he is kind of froze when he introduced themselves to the man. He is blushing as he has feelings for her

Kiki is stunned as she is not expecting that. 'Was he trying to introduce me as his girlfriend'? Kiki thought to herself as she is not prepared for it. She is also blushing as well.

Jackson looks at the two of them as he knows that they have some chemistry between them. "You know my great grand father Andy Blackburn had the same romantic feelings for his bride to be Lexi Warrens. One of these days, your feelings about one another will come out". Jackson said to them.

Daniel and Kiki look at each other as they are surprised by it. "You are directly related to Andy Blackburn". Daniel said to Jackson.

Jackson nods as he looks at Daniel. "Yep that's correct young man. Bring your future wife with you and I will give the two of you a private tour of the place". Jackson said to them. Daniel and Kiki are blushing as they follow Jackson inside of the museum.

After an hour of touring the museum, Jackson brings them to Andy's Office. In the office, a black gemstone is in a display case. "Andy spent a lot of time in here for potential adoptions. He did a lot of work matching the right child to the right family". Jackson said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at the display case. "I can tell that he spent a lot of time. However what can you tell us about that gemstone though"? Daniel asks Jackson.

Jackson nods as they went towards it. "This was Andy's most personal possession. It is an onyx gemstone. An old family secret that Andy was a special warrior of some sorts. I never knew if the stories were true or not". Jackson said to them.

All the sudden, the black gemstone is glowing as the onyx griffin comes out of it. It looks at Daniel like it was waiting for him. "Will I be a sea monkey's uncle, those stories might be true". Jackson said to them.

Daniel looks at Jackson as he thinks of something. "Jackson, do you have a family tree layout of Andy Blackburn"? Daniel asks Jackson.

Jackson is stunned as he looks at Daniel. "Yeah I do why do you ask"? Jackson asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Jackson as he can't go into full detail. "I need to check something important. You see I was adopted as a baby. I discovered the truth about my biological mother who passed away a while back. My twin sister was there when she passed away in hospice care". Daniel said to Jackson.

Jackson looks at Daniel as it hits him. "Was her name Rachel Singleton by any chance"? Jackson asks Daniel.

Daniel is stunned as he looks at Jackson. "Yes it was. How did you know"? Daniel asks Jackson.

Jackson looks at them as he sighs to them. "Rachel was my grand daughter. Her mother and her never saw eye to eye on things. We were very close. In fact, I supported her decision to give you and your sister for adoption". Jackson said to Daniel. He pulls out the family tree out as for them to look at.

Daniel looks at it as he sees his birth's mother's name as he is stunned by it. "Then this must mean that I am your biological great grand son". Daniel said to Jackson.

Jackson nods as he looks at Daniel. "Yes I am young man. I hope I will have the pleasure to meet your twin sister some time soon". Jackson said to Daniel.

As Daniel nods to the man, people are screaming as something is attacking Eagleview City. Daniel and Kiki hear their morphors going off as they are being notified about the monster attack. "It is nice meeting you Jackson. Kiki and I got to go". Daniel said to Jackson.

Jackson looks at Daniel as he went to the display case and grabs the gemstone. "I got a feeling that you will need this". Jackson said to Daniel as he hands it to him.

Daniel nods as he receives the onyx gemstone. "Thank you Jackson", Daniel said to Jackson as he and Kiki leave the museum.

Outside, Daniel and Kiki frown as they spot the mutated griffin as it has Rampigs with it. The two of them realize that this battle will not be as easy as it looks.

Back in Majestic Hills, the Defender Beast teens are leaving the college for the day. The two figures spots them as the animal figure looks at Tabitha in particular. "You must be looking at the girl in blue particularly, my old friend". The ghost said to the animal figure.

The animal figure nods as it looks at the ghost. 'She is a lot like you my friend. She needs your guidance on acceptance on love. I sense that someone evil has told her the same things that your inner demons tried to destroy you, my friend'. The animal figure telepathically said to the ghostly figure.

"I have already destroyed my inner demons long ago. However those inner demons has come back to take its hold on her. I will guide her while you protect her". The ghostly figure said to the animal figure as they both take off". The ghostly figure said to the animal figure as they took off.

End Chapter

I decided to make the chapters in this arc into a couple of parts. It has some spoilers for Music Force Next Generation as well. Plus it has stuff for a sub plot that will be played out in this arc. Who is the ghostly figure and the animal figure? Plus why do they seem to be interested in Tabitha?

Next Chapter: The Griffins of Underdog Squad Part 2


	82. Chapter 82

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 82: The Griffins of Underdog Squad Part 2

Just outside of the Orphanage in Eagleview, Daniel and Kiki frown as they spot a mutant Griffin and Rampigs with it. "You have got to be kidding me. They actually decided to send a monster here". Daniel said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she does not like it either. "I do not like either Daniel. Plus we need the others here as well". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he grabs his morphor. "Rory come in", Daniel said to Rory.

" _ **What's wrong Daniel"?**_ Rory asks Daniel.

"Monster attack in Eagleview, I have Kiki with me", Daniel said to Rory.

" _ **I will send the others to your location. Be careful".**_ Rory said to Daniel.

"We will", Daniel said to Rory as the communication ends.

Kiki looks at Daniel as they are in this battle together until the others arrive to help. "Let's do this right", Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kiki. "You bet", Daniel said to Kiki. He has a serious expression on his face.

The mutant griffin monster spots two of the rangers as they are heading towards the park. "Here I thought there are more of you, but destroying you two will brings the others out". The mutant griffin said to them.

Daniel and Kiki grabs their morphors out as they ready to fight. "We will see about that". Daniel said to the mutant griffin monster.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Daniel and Kiki said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The mutant griffin monster looks at the crimson and orange rangers. "Rampigs get them now". The mutant griffin monster said to the Rampigs.

Daniel and Kiki frown as the Rampigs are coming at them. They grab their weapons out. As they are slashing at the Rampigs, Daniel and Kiki are working together like in a dance.

The mutant griffin monster swoops at them as it claws at them. Daniel and Kiki takes cover from the griffin monster. "Man that monster is fast". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah we need the others and fast". Daniel said to Kiki.

As Daniel and Kiki are trying to dodge the mutant griffin monster, the monster screeches at Daniel and Kiki as it uses its wings and talons on them. Daniel and Kiki gets hit as they are sent flying to the ground.

"I SHALL WIN", the mutant griffin monster said to them.

"We say no", the other rangers said to the monster as they fire their weapons at the mutant griffin monster.

The mutant griffin monster gets hit directly. Daniel and Kiki look at the others as they are happy to see them. "Boy are we glad to see you guys". Daniel said to them.

"Same here", Kiki said to them as she looks at them.

"That bird brain needs some manners". Kara said to them.

As the rangers are getting back into the fight, the mutant griffin monster frowns as it is trying to get to them mostly to Kiki.

Daniel frowns as he sees Kiki being targeted by the monster. 'I have to prove that I am more than the popular guy at school. I deeply care about Kiki so much that I like her more than a friend. It is time that I brought out my wild side'. Daniel thought to himself.

'I am also with you my friend. I have been waiting for you for a very long time'. A black and crimson griffin telepathically said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at the gemstone that was given to him from Jackson. He sees a dual colored griffin swirling and dancing around him like he is bonded to him. 'You have been for me. I suppose that waiting patiently will pay off'. Daniel telepathically said to his griffin.

The mutant griffin monster spots Kiki as she is trying to get up. "It is time for me to finish you up first". The monster said to Kiki.

Daniel glares at the mutant griffin as he is not very happy. "Hey mutant griffin breath, leave Kiki, my girlfriend alone". Daniel said to the monster. He charges in as he jumps towards it he lands right on it.

Everyone is stunned by the very words that comes out from Daniel's mouth. "Did he just say girlfriend"? Mari asks them.

"Yeah I heard it with my own two ears". Liz said to them.

Kiki is blushing as she hears that Daniel calls her his girlfriend. 'He has feelings for me'. Kiki thought to herself.

The mutant griffin monster frowns as it has gained an unruly rider. "Get off of me, Ranger. Why do you call that orange ranger freak your humanly girlfriend"? The mutant griffin monster asks Daniel as it is trying to shake him off.

Daniel frowns as the monster is talking about Kiki right in front of him. "She is not a freak. She is strong willed, spirited, witty, bravest, and most importantly very beautiful. She is the most one of a kind person that I ever came across in my life. I am more than the most popular boy in the entire school. I am a guy who works with animals in my spare time. I am a guy who has fixed a relationship with my brother Ash. I am a guy who stands by friends who are feeling sad or angry. I am an underdog". Daniel yells out loud.

The black gemstone is shinning brightly as the mutant griffin monster manages to shake Daniel off of it. The rangers are stunned as they watch Daniel falling from the monster.

"Daniel", the guys said out loud.

"Oh no", the girls said to them.

Daniel is holding the gemstone. "Garnet Onyx Griffin Lets Rise Up", Daniel yells out loud.

A Garnet Onyx Griffin comes out from the gemstone for the first time. It flies towards Daniel as it makes the catch. Daniel is gaining some of the black Underdog Squad armor on to his ranger suit.

The rangers are in awe by the new transformation. "That is awesome". Ash said to them. "I have to agree". Aiden said to them.

Kiki is speechless as she has a smile on her face. 'Daniel called me his girlfriend'. Kiki thought to herself.

The mutant griffin monster turns around as it spots Daniel. "WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE"? The monster yells at Daniel.

Daniel looks at the monster as he is holding his weapon in his hands. "The word impossible is not in the dictionary of an Underdog Squad Ranger. It is definitely not in the dictionary of my hidden ancestor either. Neo Defenders Crimson Fire". Daniel yells out loud as he fires his weapon at the monster.

The griffin sends a powerful screech with the crimson beam. As it is combining, it has a crimson and black swirl as it is aimed directly at the monster.

The monster frowns as it gets hit by the beam. "NOOO", the mutant griffin monster yells out loud as it is hit directly by the beams. It gets destroyed completely as it gets turned to dust.

The rangers are in awe as the crimson and black griffin lands on the ground with Daniel on it. Daniel jumps off it as he rushes to Kiki. "Kiks", Daniel said to Kiki.

As the two hugs, the orange griffin also comes out as it is greeting the dual colored griffin. "It looks like a start of a new relationship is forming in front of our very eyes". Mel said to them.

"Yeah but who will be the one to tell Wes". Kara said to them.

"I wouldn't tell him yet. It is something that they should do themselves". Will said to them.

As the battle is over, a ranger ghost appears to them. "Greetings rangers, I am the Ghost of Andy Blackburn. I am from the Underdog Squad team, and I was also a Triad Leader", the ghost named Andy said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they meet another ranger ghost. "Wait, you were a Triad Leader". Will said to the ghost.

The Ghost of Andy nods as he looks at them. "That's right, I was the Triad Leader of Strength. The Onyx Griffin is the leader of it". The ghost of Andy said to them.

Harry thinks about something. "Hold on, Kiki's ancestor was a Triad Leader as well. Was there another Triad Leader as well"? Harry asks the Ghost of Andy.

The ghost of Andy nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, the other Triad Leader was Zoe Beckett Sheppard. Her descendant is Lina Sheppard, the Star Descendants Purple Ranger". The ghost of Andy said to them.

The rangers are in awe by the ghost. Daniel went towards the ghost. "I never knew about you until today". Daniel said to the ghost of Andy.

The ghost of Andy nods as he looks at Daniel. "I know it is a shame. I will always watch over you. We are connected in more ways than one. Plus your girlfriend is your keeper". The ghost of Andy said to Daniel as he vanishes from the scene. The rangers gather around them as they teleport back to the Cave.

In Majestic Hills, a tough battle is taking place at the park. This battle is lead by a monster as it is mutant gorilla monster. "Geez whats with this overgrown monkey"? Blake asks them.

"No clue but this thing is a lot tougher than it looks". Twyla said to them.

The monster is physically strong as it has a lot of muscular strength. As it fires a punch to Blaise and Eldon, the two male rangers are sent flying to the ground.

The monster turns as it spots Tabitha with Lexi and Roxy. It is charging in at them as it is ready to hit at them.

"Tabi, Lexi, Roxy look out", James said to them.

The girls hear James's warning as they ready to block what ever it about to hit them. All the sudden, the animal figure jumps in out of no where as it claws at the mutant gorilla.

The rangers are stunned by the strange presence. "Where in the world did that thing come from"? Corrin asks them.

"I have no idea". Gabby said to them.

The mutant gorilla gets damaged as it took off. The animal figure looks at them. ' _I am an ally to the power rangers. I do not want to harm any of you especially you, Blue Ranger'._ The animal figure telepathically said to them as it mysterious took off.

"Any ideas on what that animal was and why it didn't attack us"? Roxy asks them.

"I do not know Roxy. We need to speak to Prince Alveno about it". Leon said to them.

Tabitha is the most puzzled by the whole thing. She heard the animal figure message in her head. She hears her teammates saying right as she is deep thought. 'What is that creature and why it is interested in me anyways'? Tabitha thought to herself as the team teleports back to the C3.

Meanwhile back in the past, at the Great Library, the Lore Keeper teens are training with Maya. "What in the world is going on with these books"? Abby yells out loud as she is getting frustrated.

Everyone in the library hears Abby as they are confused on what is going on. They rush over to Abby to check out the situation.

All sorts of blue, purple, pink ranger books, and a book about Abby are all over the floor. "Umm Abby what's wrong"? Maya asks Abby.

Abby sighs as she looks at Maya and the teens. "For the past couple of days, these books are flying around and falling to the floor. Every time I put them back at the exact place; it keeps happing over and over again. It is like a hidden April Fools prank is in the works". Abby said to them in extreme annoyance.

The teens look at each other as they see more ranger books in those colors flying around and landing on the floor. All the sudden, the lights of the Great Library are flickering and acting like it is about to go out. "Umm I don't think this is the work of an April Fools Mastermind". Logan said to them.

"Geez what gave that away". Jason said to Logan.

Jazz frowns as this is getting strange. "I am a prankster, but this is not something I would pull". Jazz said to them.

"What's going on exactly"? Sara asks them.

"I don't know". Marcus said to them.

"Are we under attack"? Eva asks them.

"I don't think it is an attack Eva". Chris said to Eva.

AV's necklace is glowing as her eyes changes to rainbow as she spots something. Sora turns to AV as something is up. "AV what's up"? Sora asks AV.

AV looks at Sora as she nods to her. "A ghostly spirit is here. Please show your self, you got our attention". AV said out there.

A ghostly spirit appears to them. "I was wondering when you spot me". The ghost said to them.

The rangers are stunned to see a ghost of a man appearing to them. "You look familiar". Sora said to the ghost.

The ghost nods as he looks at them. "I am the ghost of Christopher Askew". The ghost of Christopher said to them.

The rangers are stunned to see the ghost. Abby is deeply surprised to see him. "Christopher, I don't understand. Why are you here now"? Abby asks the ghost of Christopher.

The ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at them. "I am here to tell you how to completely heal the branding scars that my evil self has given to them including you, Abby. The truth is that I am unable to crossover to the spirit realm and truly rest in peace". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The teens are stunned by the revelation. "Wait how come you can't travel to the spirit realm"? Maya asks the ghost of Christopher Askew.

The ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at them. "As all of you know, Xolicernic split himself and gotten me out of him. Noelle saved me before he could end me. However once the evil splits is destroyed, his spirit still lingers around. Those evil spirits could potentially find new bodies to take over. As for me, it leaves me unable to go to the spirit world until the evil spirits of Xolicernic are fully captured into this urn. I have captured two of them. However the last Xolicernic split is in the time of Neo Defender Rangers. The last Xolicernic split has a lot more evil power than ever before than the time Ivano presented him with. Once the last Xolicernic Split is destroyed, I can capture the final evil spirit into this urn. The urn will be handed to Sheppard. After that I will be able to cross over to the spirit realm where I will be able to rest and never haunt anyone again". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The teens nod as they are fully explained about it. "How are we suppose to defeat the final Xolicernic split though? Plus our friends has the branding scars as well". Eva asks the ghost of Christopher Askew.

The ghost nods as he looks at Eva. "Defeating the final split of Xolicernic will not be easy. Those who has been branded by Xolicernic has to make a declaration of acceptance on how it happened no matter if it was very recent or long ago. The loved ones of the branding scar victims must stand by the branding scarred ones and fight back with them. A love one can be either a good and strong friend, a boyfriend, a girl friend, or a family member or two. Xolicernic's evil power that he gained from current and past evils must be taken away by those with reborn gold and silver Neo Defender powers. Once these three things are done, the evil that is Xolicernic will be no more and I shall capture the final evil spirit". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them as he vanishes away.

The teens are stunned and surprised by it. "That is definitely a tall order to do even for the Neo Defender Rangers to handle alone". Sora said to them. The teens nod as AV's eyes are bright orange as he was telling the truth.

End Chapter

Well, this chapter has a lot of twist and turns. Daniel meeting a hidden ranger ancestor. Plus the Lore Keeper team learned something very important to defeat Xolicernic forever. Which team will the ghost of Christopher Askew will reach out to next? Plus what's the identity of the animal figure in Majestic Hills?

Next Chapter: The Roar of Beasts and Dinosaurs Part 1


	83. Chapter 83

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 83: The Roar of Beasts and Dinosaurs Part 1

Back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic and Lyric frowns as the griffin monster got destroyed by the rangers. They are looking at the footage from the last battle in Eagleview.

"I have an evil thought what if we send monsters to two different cities. That way not all of the rangers will not be at that particular town". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic turns as he looks at Lyric. "That's an excellent plan Lyric. There is nothing like a divide and conquer plan. It is truly a classic and evil plan". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she notices something else. "Did you get truly get all of them with the branding drone in the past"? Lyric asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Lyric as he thinks about it. He realizes that there is one more ranger back in the past that he didn't get with the branding drone. "No there is one more ranger from that Lore Keeper team that I didn't get with the branding drone. It is that red ranger form the Lore Keeper team". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric looks at Xolicernic as she has an evil grin on her face. "I can go do it to that ranger. In fact, I will make sure that the blue ranger gets harmed again". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "Yes that blue ranger, she is a special one to target as well. I should have foreseen that she has a special power. The towns will be Norland and Clover Hill". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric has an evil grin on her face. "Let's pick the a mutant dinosaur monster and a mutant beast monster to get to them". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as they selected a mutant saber tooth tiger monster and a mutant falcon monster. "I want you to attack the town called Clover Hill and you to attack the town called Norland". Xolicernic said to the two monsters.

The two monsters nod as they have a swarm of Rampigs with them. "It will be our pleasure masters". The monsters said to them as they leave the Evil Castle.

At C3, Prince Alveno and Merlin are looking at the ranger footage from the most recent battle. "Is this when the mysterious creature attacked the monster"? Merlin asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at the animal figure. "It seems that it has not truly revealed its identity to the rangers. Plus it has a reason to protect one of them". Prince Alveno said to Merlin.

Merlin nods as he has the same thinking. "Yes it does have that protectiveness. Once that gorilla left the battle, it was looking deeply at Tabitha though like it was there to protect her". Merlin said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at the footage. "Yeah although it is definitely a mystery on why it is there". Prince Alveno said to Merlin as they are wondering why it showed up.

At the Manning Residence, Will is looking at the family tree of his biological family. Harry and Kiki also with him as they are doing more research together. "Man, I never realized how far back my family tree goes back". Harry said to Will.

Kiki nods as she brought her family tree as well. "Yeah plus it makes me wonder a bit more about their lives". Kiki said to them.

Will nods as he looks at Harry. "Yeah plus have you noticed the colors on the lines that connects them to us"? Will asks Harry and Kiki.

Harry looks at his family tree a bit more. "Yeah there are colored lines from both my biological mother's side and my biological father's side of the family. Maybe it maybe those colors could lead to which team that our ranger ancestor's are from". Harry said to Will.

Kiki nods as she notices the various color lines from her family tree. "Yeah there are a lot of colors on here as well. It is like all of these colors originated from a particular ranger that became a member into the family at some point in time". Kiki said to them.

Will nods to Harry and Kiki as he thinks about it. "Yeah come to think of it, when we found out which team our hidden ranger ancestor is from, it matched to someone who they know which ranger team that their known ranger ancestor is from with someone who has the hidden ancestor". Will said to them.

Harry nods as he thinks about it. "That does make a lot of sense Will. So it would be likely that you will be paired with Ash and Kara and I am paired with Aiden on this". Harry said to Will. Will nods as they continue their research.

Kiki nods as she thinks about it. "Yeah it is how Daniel got paired up with me". Kiki said to them.

Will nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah I am wondering who my hidden ranger ancestor is from the Jurassic Squad team. It would explain why I don't know much about my biological mother besides her name". Will said to them.

Kiki nods as she feels connected to him as she feels it. "Perhaps the answers lie with Jurassic Squad and the members in that team in Clover Hill". Kiki said to them.

Will looks at the family tree line. As he follows a white line, it is passed down to him from his mother's side of the family. The white line went up towards a name. The name is Gwen Anderson Scott.

Harry nods as he does the same thing. He notices the name Joshua Young as well. 'Joshua Young, could he be the hidden ancestor'? Harry thought to himself.

At the Williams Residence, Ash is meeting up with Aiden as they are having a similar conversation. "Ok Ash I know that something is on your mind because you are my friend". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Aiden. "Yeah it is very strange for them to send a monster to a different city. Come to think of it, it is one of the towns that had rangers in the past". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden nods in agreement with Ash. "Yeah I don't think Zophicles is hatching this evil scheme. He is still licking his wounds from the scheme with Austar". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Aiden. "Yeah I got a gut feeling that this scheme is all Xolicernic all over it". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at Ash as he agrees with him. "I trust your judgement and confidence on this Ash". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash nods as he thinks about his match within Will with having a hidden ranger ancestor. "Thanks Aiden, have you thought about how are you going to explain to Harry about your ranger ancestor's team"? Ash asks Aiden.

Aiden shakes his head to Ash. "Not really Ash, I know we share that we both have a ranger ancestor from that team. My ancestor is known and his is hidden. Plus the power that they earned is about love conquers all". Aiden said to Ash. It suddenly hits him. "Hold on, Harry's Unity Force known ranger ancestor's power is about the Electric Sparks of Love. He probably knows more about love than the rest of us. At the same time, he does not know about how my ranger ancestor's team with the exception to a ranger named Terra gotten hurt while protecting a loved one". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Aiden. "Your right about that plus Daniel and Kiki went to Eagleview together. Daniel used the power of the Onyx gemstone that once used by his hidden ranger ancestor. He learned and understand what is it means to be an underdog. We need to have a ranger meeting ASAP. Plus since tomorrow is Saturday, we can meet up at the Cave. Plus we don't have school tomorrow". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at Ash. "It is definitely a good call Ash". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash nods as he grabs his morphor. As he makes the call to the others, they understand to meet up at the Cave first thing the next day.

Aiden nods as he notices how much Ash has done as a leader. "You know Ash; it won't be long until you will be leading us to our final battle". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash looks at Aiden as he truly thinks about it. "Yeah it is getting closer and closer to it. I feel like once we get Xolicernic out of way forever; the officers will be coming back once more. Plus I get the feeling that once we connect with the hidden ranger ancestor power, we will be one step closer to fully achieve our wizard or fairy forms". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at Ash. "You must have been thinking about it for a while now Ash". Aiden said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Aiden. "I have been writing things done on what I want to say to the team for any ranger meetings. I guess I want to be prepared". Ash said to Aiden as he has a sheepish expression on his face. Aiden nods as the two of them are continuing to talk.

That Saturday morning, the teens arrive at the Cave as they have a ranger meeting and then a training session. "What's going on Ash? The meeting you called sounded really urgent". Daniel said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "There is no doubt that Xolicernic is scheming this plan to send monsters where it to had rangers in the past. The battle in Eagleview proved that he is far from being done. We all need to connect to who we match with them known ranger ancestor with the hidden ranger ancestor". Ash said to them.

"So basically, each one of us needs to partner up with who ever matches to our known ranger ancestor just like Daniel and Kiki". Kara said to Ash as she is getting it.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "From the looks of it, Xolicernic will be targeting Meadowedge, Unity Lakes, Norland, Warrior Heights, Reefside, Clover Hill, Riverdale, Mystic Hallow, Legacy Hills, and Angel Grove. He already targeted Eagleview when Daniel and Kiki stopped that mutant griffin monster. When Daniel got paired up with Kiki, his hidden ranger ancestor matched to the team that Kiki's known ranger ancestor team. Plus I get the feeling that we will be paired up with multiple people. Will will be with me. However I will also be with Verna. Aiden will have Harry with him. At the same time, Aiden will be with Mel. Harry will have Mel with him. Will will have Mel with him as well. Kara will be with Mari. At the same time, she will be paired with Liz as well. Liz will have Mari with her. At the same time, she will be paired with Kara. Verna will have Daniel with her. It does sound complex, but in some ways we still have our Wizard or fairy partners as well". Ash said to them.

Liz looks at them as she thinks about it. "From the looks of it, we will be taking turns to have one particular partner". Liz said to Ash.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus the location will change as well". Mari said to them.

Verna thinks about it in a way. "You know we get someone different each time though. At the same time, I get to explain about Lore Keepers to Ash and Daniel will explain about Music Force to me". Verna said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. She is thinking about what Sharon told her to connect to the ones with hidden ancestors to Music Force, Unity Force, Beast Warriors, Elemental Saints, and Jurassic Squad. 'I will connect to Verna, Mel, Harry, Aiden, and Will then'. Kiki thought to herself as she thinks about it.

As the alarms are going off, the monitors are showing one monster in Clover Hill and Norland. "They are really sending the monsters out today". Kiki said to them.

Ash frowns as he realizes that they will be split up to cover the battles. "We will have to be split into two teams for this. Aiden, Harry, Verna, Daniel, Mel, and Liz head towards Norland while I will be leading Will, Mari, Kara and Kiki to Clover Hill". Ash said to them.

The teens nod as they are having a plan in motion. "Right", the teens said in unison as they teleport to Clover Hill and Norland respectively.

In Clover Hill, a mutant sabertooth tiger is creating havoc and chaos as it has Rampigs with it. Ash and his group arrives at the scene. Ash frowns as he does not have the full team with him to take this monster on. 'If Xolicernic is planning to separate us for the other battles, he is really done a lot of work to pull this off'. Ash thought to himself.

In Norland, Aiden's group frowns as they are facing a mutant falcon monster. It has a swarm of Rampigs as well. "Guys, this battle will not be an easy one". Aiden said to them as their battle is about to begin.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first part of the Will, James, Ash and Aiden focus chapter. Xolicernic has sent two monsters to Norland and Clover Hill respectively. Will the rangers will be able to stop them?

Next Chapter The Roar of Beasts and Dinosaurs Part 2


	84. Chapter 84

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 84: The Roar of Beasts and Dinosaurs Part 2

In Clover Hills, Ash frowns as they are face to face with a mutant saber tooth tiger monster. "So you kiddies must be those rangers that my master and mistress wants me to destroy. It will be my greatest pleasure to destroy you all". The monster said to them.

The teens frown as they grab out their morphors out. "Not unless we destroy you first". Ash said to the monster.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The mutant saber tooth tiger monster is roaring at them. "Rampigs get them now". The saber tooth tiger monster said to them.

The rangers frown as they grab their weapons out. "Guys, let's make quick work on these things and the monster so we can help the others". Ash said to them.

"Right", the Rangers said in unison as they get started in the fight.

The mutant Saber tooth tiger monster frowns as it is eyeing Will in particular. "You are mine Blue Ranger". The monster said to Will.

As it is going on the prowl on him, Will frowns as he is face to face against the mutant monster. He grabs out his saber out. "I would like to see you try you over sized cat". Will said to the monster.

The mutant saber tooth tiger monster frowns as it glares at Will. "You will regret saying that to me". The monster said to Will as it starts to at him.

In Norland, the teens are already in ranger form as they are facing the mutant falcon monster. "Man, whats with this this? It has more than one talons". Aiden said to them.

"This thing is definitely a mutant monster. Aiden. It is just like the mutant griffin monster in Eagleview". Daniel said to them.

Verna nods as she kicks at a Rampig. "Ok, we got monsters of various things attacking the very towns that had rangers from the past. Plus we also know that we have both known ranger ancestor and a hidden ranger ancestor that were on the same team". Verna said to them.

Liz nods as she kicks at some Rampigs with Mel. "Plus we already figured that this a plan that Xolicernic is scheming this plan". Liz said to them.

Mel thinks back to what Daniel learned from Kiki. "Aiden, you need to explain what your ranger ancestor team power is about". Mel said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he thinks about it. "Ok", Aiden said to them. He kicks at some Rampigs as he rushes over to Harry.

Harry is fighting some Rampigs as Aiden joins him. "Harry, the power of the Beast Warriors is about Love Conquers All. During my ranger ancestor's day, the majority of the team had to learn that someone who they deeply cared about and loved got hurt with the exception of one who had to accept that she was truly loved". Aiden said to Harry.

Harry looks at Aiden as he is starting to understand. "Yeah but seeing someone who I really care about and love getting hurt is hard to do". Harry said to Aiden.

Aiden looks at Harry as they are fighting the Rampigs. "Harry, I know that you have that one person on the team that you truly care about deeply". Aiden said to Harry.

Harry nods as he truly thinks about it. "I do have that one person that I do care about. I have not revealed my true feelings for her yet". Harry's said to Aiden as he looks at Verna.

Back in Clover Hill, the Mutant Saber Tooth Tiger monster is still making a huge chaos and havoc on the rangers. "You are one stubborn ranger". The monster said to Will.

Will frowns as the monster is not giving up that easily. "It is a quality that most rangers has". Will said to the monster.

Kara frowns as the monster is continuing going it on Will. "Ash, you need to explain about the Jurassic Squad Rangers. Plus if we even try to help Will, that monster will push us away and stay focus on Will". Kara said to Ash.

The Rangers nod in agreement with Kara. "I will do my best guys". Ash said to them.

As Ash is making his way to Will, the rest of the rangers are still dealing with the Rampigs. "Will listen to me. The Jurassic Squad Rangers, they have the spirits of the dinosaurs. It is the very team that Kara's and my ancestors came from. I didn't have much confidence in the beginning as a ranger. It is just like you as well. We both came from a long With with confidence and self esteem. You got to unleash the spirit of the dinosaur as well". Ash said to Will.

The monster glares at Ash as it roars at him. "Stay our of this red ranger". The mutant saber tooth tiger monster said to Ash. As it claws at Ash, Will frowns as he watches Ash go down to the ground.

It shakes Will to his core as something inside of him is roaring out there. A ranger ghost appears to him. "You can do it William". A female ranger ghost said to Will.

William turns as he spots the ranger ghost appearing to him. "Who are you"? Will asks the ranger ghost.

"My name is Gwen Anderson Scott. I was on the Jurassic Squad team. I was the white ranger. I am the hidden ancestor in your tree from your biological mother's side of the family". The ghost named Gwen said to Will.

Will is stunned as he learn a bit more about his biological mother's family. "Gwen, how would you handle this situation? This monster won't let the others help me". Will said to the ghost of Gwen.

Gwen looks at Will as she nods to him. "I would it on with confidence that I had". Gwen said to Will.

Will is starting to understand what the ghost of Gwen Anderson Scott said to him. "I understand what you are telling me Gwen. I need to have confirmed in myself and on this team. That monster has been dictating that my friends can not help me in this fight. However it is time that I take control of the fight". Will said out loud as he feels a power within him.

As Will is charging in at the Mutant Saber Tooth Tiger Monster, he is feeling stronger like he has his own spirit of the Saber Tooth Tiger within him as well. With each blow that Will has made with his saber on the monster, he is gaining special armor from the Jurassic Squad Power Rangers on to his ranger suit.

The monster is stunned as it is kicked to the ground. "NOOO, THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE MY VICTORY". The mutant Saber Tooth Tiger Monster yells at them.

Will glares at the monster as he shakes his head to it. "Not likely because I have the confidence in myself to finish you up creep. Power of the Sabertooth Tiger", Will yells out loud as she is sending his final blow on the monster.

The mutant monster frowns as a white and blue power is aimed at it directly. As it lands on the monster directly, the mutant saber tooth tiger monster is destroyed into a million pieces.

"That was awesome". Mari said to them.

"I have to agree. It is just like what happened with Daniel in Eagleview". Kara said to them.

Kiki nods as she is thinking about what she has to do. She feels strangely connected with the Jurassic Squad Rangers. 'This is what Sharon meant by connecting with them. I need to connect to them when they gain their power'. Kiki thought to herself.

Ash looks at them as he thinks about the others. "Guys, we need to get to Norland. The others probably need our help". Ash said to them.

"Right", the Rangers said to Ash as they teleport to Norland.

Back in Norland, the battle is getting very intense for the rangers. The mutant Falcon monster is making a lot of trouble for them.

"For a mutant bird brain, it is really not giving or letting up on its assaults". Aiden said to them.

"I agree plus it really keep going like it has too much energy and power". Liz said to them.

Harry frowns as he is trying to pin the monster down. However the monster is very interested in harming Verna the most. "Get away from her you freak". Harry yells at the monster. He jumps towards the monster as he lands on the mutant falcon's back.

The monster frowns as it has a ranger on his back. "You should be getting off my back". The mutant falcon monster said to Harry as it swings its wing at him.

As Harry gets hit, he falls off the monster. The rangers are stunned as he is falling. "Harry", the Rangers yells out loud. Ash and the others arrive to the scene as they see their green ranger falling towards the ground.

"We can't make it in time". Kiki said to them.

All the sudden, a purple komono dragon appears as it has a ranger ghost with him. "Don't worry rangers, he will be caught". A male ranger ghost said to them.

The rangers are stunned by the arrival. Harry lands on the uniquely colored dragon. "Woah ok this is something I am not expecting". Harry said to himself.

"It is nice to meet you Harry. I am Joshua Young. It seems that my old friend has gained great interest in you for a good reason". The ghost named Joshua said to Harry.

Harry is stunned as he gets to meet his hidden ranger ghost. "You must be my hidden ancestor". Harry said to the ghost.

"Indeed I am, plus it seems that I am not the only one who is interested and deeply in love with a girl with unique colored eyes". The ghost of Joshua said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Verna. "Yeah wait how did you know"? Harry asks Joshua.

Joshua nods as he looks at Harry. "I feel deeply in love with Luna Scott when I was your age. Plus that gold eye that your friend has comes from her. Your love for Verna will conquer all. You will know what to do". Joshua said to Harry.

The mutant falcon monster eyes on Verna. "Finally you are mine purple ranger". The mutant falcon monster said to Verna.

As it flies towards Verna, it uses its talons to claw at her deeply. Verna is sent flying to the ground as she demorphs back to civilian form.

Harry frowns as he is getting very angry. "You have messed with the wrong ranger for the last time". Harry yells out loud.

The monster turns as it spots Harry. As Harry is charging in towards the monster, the falcon monster can't get away from him. "So I harmed that purple ranger. What's the big deal"? The monster said to Harry.

Harry glares at the monster as he is furious. "The big deal is that you have harmed someone that I care about and deeply love. My love for her will conquer all". Harry yells out loud as he is gaining purple armor and dragon like scales and tail to his ranger suit.

As Harry destroys the monster, the teens are in awe by it. Mel and Daniel are supporting Verna. "Ok that is awesome". Daniel said to them.

"Yeah I can not agree with you more". Aiden said to them. The girls in the group nod in agreement. 'I connected to both Will and Harry. Why do I get the feeling that something is coming very soon'. Kiki thought to herself as the Rangers teleport back to the Cave.

Back in the past in Clover Hill, Jasmine is at the Youth Center as it is the teens day off from work. They are hanging out together. She feels strange like something is trying to reach out to her.

"Jasmine, are you feeling ok? You seem bothered by something". Barry asks Jasmine.

"Yeah plus ever since Abu sacrificed himself to protect your dad, you seem more at ease with the ranger secret". Jamie said to Jasmine.

Jasmine looks at them as she nods to them. "Well my dad is starting to understand what the ranger duty is about. It is like Abu really gotten through to him when I am struggling to get him to understand". Jasmine said to them.

"But you are getting the feeling that something is bothering you". Jack said to Jasmine.

Jasmine nods as she looks at Jack. "Yeah it feels like something is following me. All day long today, I notice little messages like the love one of the branded one of Clover Hill. It is starting to creep me out". Jasmine said to them.

Brad nods as he thinks about it. "Hold on though, it might be that someone is trying to reach out to you Jasmine". Brad said to Jasmine.

RJ looks at them as he thinks about the branding scar that he got. "What do you mean by that"? RJ asks Brad.

As Brad is about to explain it to them, the lights are flicking as they hear a strange noise. The people in the youth center are freaked out by it as they run out from the youth center. The teens are startled by it as they run towards the door.

The door gets closed as something is trying to keep them from leaving. " _Please wait Rangers, you must listen to me"._ A ghost said to them as he appears to them.

The teens are stunned as a ghost knows about them being rangers. "Who are you anyways? Plus how do you know that we are rangers"? RJ asks the ghost.

The ghost looks at them as he nods to them. " _A ghost knows a lot of things RJ. I know that you are the one that got the branding scar from the last evil alien form of Xolicernic"._ The ghost said to them.

"Did you say Xolicernic? You must be the ghost of Christopher Askew", Jared said to them as he walks in the room.

The ghost turns around as he nods to Jared. " _That's correct, I am the Ghost of Christopher Askew. I am only here to tell all of you on how my final evil split form of Xolicernic destroyed and permanently heal the branding scars on those he had effected on"._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

Jared looks at the ghost as he frowns to him. The teens are surprised by the news. "What's the catch Askew? Why should the team believe you on what you have to say". Jared asks the ghost as he is furious on what he did to Corey 16 years ago.

The Ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at Jared. " _I get that you are still angry at me. The truth is I have been barred from going to the spirit world and fully rest in peace until all of the evil spirits of Xolicernic has been captured in this urn"._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

"Hold on when you said fully capture the evil spirits of Xolicernic, you mean actually destroying Xolicernic for good". RJ said to the ghost.

The ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at them. " _Yes, when Xolicernic split himself, there were four splits the first split is me in my human form. The other three were his evil alien form. When each split gets destroyed, the spirit of the split is still lingering around until it finds a new host as it were. Since I am unable to go to the spirit world, I have to capture the remaining evil spirits of Xolicernic so his evil spirit will never haunt the planet again"._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

Jared looks at the ghost as he realizes that the evil spirit could come back by taking over someone in the future. "So basically you have to get those evil spirits of Xolicernic in order to go to the afterlife". Jared said to the ghost of Christopher Askew.

The ghost of Christopher Askew nods to Jared. " _That's correct Jared, in order to defeat the third split of Xolicernic, the ones that were branded has to accept on how they got branded. The loved ones of the branded has to fight along side them against Xolicernic. Once the Angel of the Balance of Vaules hear their acceptance on how it happened, her healing light will permanently heal them and the branding scar will disappear forever. I was trying to reach out to you blue Ranger because you are the loved one of the red ranger"._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Jasmine. "It make sense to me". Jasmine said to them.

" _The final battle against the final form of Xolicernic will be coming soon rangers. The secret on how the branding scar hurts you when a new person gets one lies with the Diablo Virus"._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them as he vanishes away.

The teens are confused by the last bit of information that the ghost told them. "What's the Diablo Virus"? Jamie asks them.

"No clue", Barry said to them. He is very confused by it.

"Hold on isn't Diablo means devil in Spanish"? Jack asks them.

It hits Melody as she knows about it. "That's right, we need to talk to the veterans of the Unity Force Rangers". Melody said to them.

The teens are confused by it as they are wondering what they have to do with it. "Wait why that team in particular"? Brad asks them.

"The Unity Force team had the unfortunate time when the Diablo Virus took control of it". Melody said to them.

The teens look at each other as they need to speak to them. "Yeah but who do we talk too from that team"? RJ asks them.

"Stella Scott Winchester in Legacy Hills". Melody said to them. The teens nod as they plan to do just that.

Back in the future in Majestic Hills, the rangers arrive at C3 as they just finished a battle against Eliastro and his army of Gobots. "Rangers did that creature show up again"? Prince Alveno asks them.

"Yeah it was really unhappy when Eliastro was trying to harm Tabi again. It really protected her in a huge way". Leon said to them.

James nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "I am starting to suspect that it is some sort of wild cat like a tiger or a lion maybe". James said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at them as he thinks about it. "I will have to contact Rory about this. Maybe he has some insight on what creature it is and why it is adamantly about protecting you Tabitha". Prince Alveno said to them.

The teens nod as they are supporting her. "This just does not make any sense to me. I can fight well on my own. I just don't know why it is showing up like this to protect me". Tabitha said to them as she walks away from them.

Roxy sighs as she looks at them. "What are we going to do guys? I am hoping that she would bounce back by now". Roxy said to them.

"We need to give her some time and space, Roxy. She was the one that got tortured by Xolicernic and his evil partner of his". Eldon said to them.

"I have to agree with Eldon. She has been through a lot lately especially transitioning into a house with her newly half brothers". Blake said to them.

"Yeah she has not quite accepted all of it". Blaise said to them.

Lexi nods in agreement as she looks at them. "I have to agree with Blaise". Lexi said to them.

Twyla nods as she looks at them. "Yeah accepting all of this will take time". Twyla said to them.

Corrin sighs as he looks at them. "What if she does not bounce back? She could get into serious trouble for us". Corrin said to them.

Gabby gives Corrin a look as she shakes her head. "She is still processing things Corrin. You can't rush on it". Gabby said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at Corrin and Gabby. "Gabby and Twyla are right Corrin. Tabi needs time to process it and heal from it. When she is ready to accept things, we will be ready with open arms". Leon said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "Leon is correct Rangers. All of you should head home and get some rest". Prince Alveno said to them. The Rangers nod as they left C3 for the evening.

As the teens leave C3, Yoleidia looks down as she notices Tabitha with James and Leon. She notices the silver power pendant glowing as it identifies the girl in blue. 'She is the one to receive the silver power. I have to reach out to her'. Yoleidia thought to herself as she follows them.

Claradona spots the fairy as she has an evil grin. She grabs her communicator out to contact Zophicles. "Master Wizard Zophicles, it seems that the fairy is following the Blue Defender Beast Ranger. The silver power is choosing her". Claradona said to Zophicles.

" _ **The Blue Defender Beast Ranger you say, this is very interesting. Come back to the Evil Castle, I will have a monster in mind for her".**_ Zophicles said to Claradona.

"Yes Master Wizard Zophicles", Claradona said to Zophicles as she looks at them. 'You are mine Blue Ranger'. Claradona thought to herself as she teleports back to the Evil Castle.

End Chapter

Will and Harry bonded with their hidden ancestors from Jurassic Squad and Beast Warriors respectively. Plus things are really heating up as well.

Next Chapter: The Road to Silver Part 1


	85. Chapter 85

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 85: The Road to Silver Part 1

At the Evil Castle, Zophicles is looking at the time lines in the past. He is deeply intrigued by a ranger in particular. "So that ranger became a two time ranger and a mentor in the past". Zophicles said to himself. He is thinking about a new plan.

" _ **Master Wizard Zophicles"**_ , Claradona said to Zophicles as she is getting in touch with him.

"What is it Claradona"? Zophicles asks Claradona.

" _ **The Fairy is in Majestic Hills. It seems that the fairy has set her eyes the Defender Beast Blue Ranger to receive the Silver Neo Defender Powers".**_ Claradona said to Zophicles.

Zophicles is deeply intrigued by the news. "Defender Beast Blue Ranger you say. This is very interesting Claradona. I want you to keep a close eye on this ranger. Do not capture her. Plus if anyone from Zuthora's forces asks them about your assignment, tell them that you are not in liberty to say. When Arustar failed to achieve to steal the fairy powers with me, that fool really let himself down towards my goal". Zophicles said to Claradona.

" _ **Yes Master Wizard Zophicles",**_ Claradona said to Zophicles as the phone call ends.

Zophicles nods as he looks at the particular ranger. "Xolicernic", Zophicles said as he wants to talk to him.

It is not long that Xolicernic walks in the room. "Zophicles, do you have a plan to destroy the rangers"? Xolicernic asks Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "What do you know about this particular ranger"? Zophicles asks Xolicernic as he shows him a picture of a ranger from the Elemental Saints team.

"That is Terra Sloane Noble, the yellow Beast Warrior ranger and the Elemental Saints Gold Ranger. I do know that she was a two time ranger and mentor. However I did learn that she had her spirit stolen by an evil fiend named Judariot. I do know he is still alive in the past". Xolicernic asks Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he has an intriguing plan. "Stolen spirits you say. That is a very intriguing evil signature. Plus your plan of sending monsters to places where rangers existed in the past is going smoothly am I right". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Zophicles. "Yes, the rangers will not be as a full team to fight the monsters now since I am sending two of them out". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Continue with your plan, I have a spell that I need to find". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Zophicles. "Of course", Xolicernic said to Zophicles as he leaves the room.

In a library, Zophicles is looking through various books. As he sees the spell in particular, Zophicles has an evil grin on his face. "This spell will be perfect for my plan". Zophicles said to himself as he leaves the library.

In Dr. Eelmore's Lab, Dr. Eelmore is looking up various things as he is trying to create a more powerful monster. He turns as he sees Zophicles walking into the lab. "Master Wizard Zophicles, what can I do for you"? Dr. Eelmore asks Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as he has an intriguing question. "Does one of the Rangers has a hidden ranger ancestor to Terra Sloane Noble and does a ranger from a different team has the same ranger as a ranger ancestor"? Zophicles asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore has an intrigued expression on his face. "It is a very interesting question why do you ask"? Dr. Eelmore asks Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Dr. Eelmore as he has a plan up his sleeves. "The Tiger Cross Symbol, it is the two ranger symbols that went to one ranger in particular in the past. It turns out that this ranger in the past was a ranger twice in her life and a mentor to the Elemental Saints Rangers. I want to know if she has more ranger descendants and if they are on the same team as the Neo Defenders". Zophicles said to Dr Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he is intrigued by the request. He types it on the computer as he does the search. "Hmm, this is very interesting. It seems that this particular ranger is a main ranger ancestor to the blue ranger on the Defender Beast Ranger. It seems that the ranger ancestery is from her father's side who is related to the orange Ranger's father. They share the same mother but a different father. It is from that mother who that ranger ancestery is passed down from". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles has an evil grin on his face as he has the spell book in his hands. "Dr. Eelmore, look up on three particular monsters that this ranger has faced. They are Ruko, Cici and a wild cat demon monster". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he pulls up the information about those three monsters in particular. "Ruko and Cici were under the command of Dr. Zingerot. However they were destroyed by the rangers and brought back to life by Judariot. Plus they were sealed away into that book. Plus the wild cat demon monster had a nasty habit of putting its special thorns into rangers causing them to be under a spell and turning into a monster". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he learns about the villains in the past. "This Judariot must have been a heinous villain the past. I want you to recreate a monster using the physical characteristics of those three monsters and make sure you include that special ability of the wild cat demon into it as well". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he is getting started on just that. "Very well Master Wizard Zophicles", Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles as he is getting to work.

Zophicles leaves the lab as he went to a different room. He places the spell book on a holder. He turns to the page of the very spell. As he reads the spell, he needs to test it out first.

It is not long he has one of the other officers bring in a Rampig. As it is restrained to a table like slab, Zophicles looks at the spell. "From this evils hands shall rise, your spirit is taken out from your body and soul thy hands". Zophicles said about loud.

Black energy is released from his hands as it went to the body of the Rampig. It grabs the spirit of the foot soldier. The ghostly spirit is in his hands. Zophicles has a pleased expression on his face. As he looks at the spell further, Zophicles frowns as it requires a jar to keep the spirit there. 'A jar to keep the spirits there, this spell is definitely something to have in for two rangers'. Zophicles thought to himself as he puts the spirit of the Rampig back into its body. The Rampig is released as it gets out of there.

" _ **Master Wizard Zophicles, I have created the monster that you need".**_ Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he is being notified to the lab. He walks in to see a mutant hybrid of a panda, rat, and a wild cat demon monster mixed together. It has the arms and body of the panda. It's legs and claws is from the wild cat demon monster. It's tail and head is from the rat. Most importantly, it has the special ability from the wild cat demon monster as well. "This is perfect Dr. Eelmore. Once we unleash this monster in Majestic Hills, this monster will fire its thorn into the blue ranger. It will take control of her and turn her into a monster. Under the control of the monster, the controlled monster will be fighting the rangers". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

The monster has an evil grin on its face as it is ready to go and fight. "I am Cirukom master and waiting for your command". The monster named Cirukom said to them. It has a sword in its arsenal

Zophicles nods as he looks at Cirukom. "I need you to sneak to Majestic Hills and fire your thorn into the Defender Beast Blue Ranger. You have your disguise to cover your evil signature". Zophicles said to Cirukom.

Cirukom nods as it receives the device. "Of course Master Wizard", Cirukom said to Zophicles as it turns it on. Cirukom is disguised as a humanoid being as it heads out with Rampigs.

Back at the Zuthora headquarters, Eliastro is looking at the monitors as he is thinking about his newest scheme. He notices an evil signature on the map just outside of the Davidson residence. "Master", Eliastro said to Zuthora.

Zuthora walk towards Eliastro as he is curious about it. "What is it Eliastro"? Zuthora asks Eliastro.

"There is an evil signature just outside of the residence of the red, green, and blue ranger. The identity of evil signature could be anyone". Eliastro said to Zuthora.

Zuthora nods as he looks on the monitors. "Go check it out, if these being is one of us, bring him or her back here so I can punish them for going out against my permission. If this being is not apart of us, find out why he or she is there. If they refuse to tell you due to their orders, let them be. Do not engage in a battle with them". Zuthora said to Eliastro.

Eliastro nods as he gets the orders. "Yes Master", Eliastro said to Zuthora as he heads out.

It is late evening as the citizens of Majestic Hills are either asleep or about to go to sleep. Claradona is watching the residence very closely as she knows she is at the right location of the blue ranger. 'To think, that fairy selected the most tomboyish girl in Majestic Hills. On top of it, she is a ranger as well. If only my orders included to capture her'. Claradona thought to herself.

"So what's a lady like yourself doing here anyways"? Eliastro asks Claradona.

Claradona turns as she spots Eliastro. "I am only here to spy on the blue ranger. I am here under orders of Zophicles to do this". Claradona said to Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at Claradona as he nods to her. "I see but don't you have your own team of rangers to destroy in a different town. What is the purpose for this when I am the only one with the obsession with this blue ranger"? Eliastro asks Claradona.

Claradona frowns as she glares at Eliastro. "I am not in liberty to say Eliastro. If I were you, don't test me because I can and will bring you to my Master for your inferences into my assignment". Claradona said to Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at Claradona as he backs off. "Fine, I will show myself out". Eliastro said to Claradona as he leaves the area.

Claradona turns as she uses her powers to look inside of the home. Tabitha is in the room tossing and turning in herself. 'Your sleep will not be peaceful at all Blue ranger'. Claradona thought to herself.

At the Davidson residence, Tabitha is tossing and turning in her sleep. It is like a nightmare is plaguing her dreams. Tabitha's eyes are cringing and wincing as the nightmare is playing out in her mind.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Tabitha is in Majestic Hills as the entire town is a ghost town. She looks around to find anyone including her teammates and her newly half brothers. "Guys hello, are you guys here"? Tabitha yells out there._

 _All the sudden, various words are spoken to her. "That's the abandoned and unloved child". A voice said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha hears the voice as she is wondering who it is. "Who is there show yourself"? Tabitha asks out there. She is looking where the voice is coming from._

" _That's the abandoned and he unloved child". The voice said to Tabitha again as a female appears to her._

 _Tabitha looks at the female as she looks vaguely familiar to her. The woman is in her 30's wearing a simple outfit. She is running towards the woman._

 _As Tabitha is getting closer and closer to the woman, the woman turns out to be Xolicernic as he has the drone with him. "You are the abandoned and unloved child". Xolicernic said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha is stunned as she is face to face with the evil being. She tries to back away from him. "Get away from me", Tabitha said to Xolicernic as she is getting very uneasy and afraid of him._

 _Xolicernic has an evil and very psychotic expression on his face. "Why should I when I am not done giving you your branding scars". Xolicernic said to Tabitha._

 _As the drone has its mechanical arms out with the branding scar device going towards Tabitha, Tabitha is running away from it. "HELP ME ANYONE PLEASE", Tabitha yells out loud._

" _There is no one here to protect you". Xolicernic said to Tabitha. "You are one of my branded ones". Xolicernic continues to say to her._

 _Just as the mechanical arms is about to grab her and hit her once again, Tabitha hears some animals roaring like they have arrived at the scene._

 _Tabitha is trying to look for them. She spots a yellow and gold tiger and a yellow and gold saintly figure. The two are leading the charge as it has a blue mermaid, a red tiger, and a red Phoenix with them. The tiger and the Phoenix has very uniquely rainbow color eyes._

 _As Tabitha is stunned to see them fighting back, the scenery of the dream begins to change to a more comfortable setting. 'What in the world is going on here'? Tabitha thought to herself._

" _ **Everything will become clear soon Tabitha".**_ _A male voice said to her._

 _Tabitha is stunned as she knows that voice. She turns as she sees of someone who she has not seen in a very long time. The person is a man as he has a heavenly outfit on. The man is almost a splitting image of Tabitha. "Dad is that you? I don't understand why are you here. Plus what are they doing here? Why did the scenery of the nightmare is changing"? Tabitha asks her dad as she is scared and confused about it._

Her dad named David looks at Tabitha as he feels awful about the dream. " _They are here to help you like I am honey. Watch them". David said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha is confused as she does what her dad says. She sees the mostly gold and yellow saintly spirit protecting her with the shield. The mermaid, red Phoenix, the red tiger, and the mostly yellow and gold tiger are fighting the drone and Xolicernic. "Ok they are fighting that creep and that drone, and that lady has that shield to protect me. I don't exactly understand why they are here for an unloved and abandoned girl like me". Tabitha said to David._

 _David frowns as he looks at Tabitha. "Those branding scars does not fit to who you truly are honey. You got to see that you are truly loved by those around you. That does include your half brothers, Leon and James". David said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha is stunned as she looks at David. "You knew about James and Leon. Why didn't you ever tell me Dad? Why is everyone so keen about keeping that piece of information from me"? Tabitha asks David as she is deeply upset and angry._

 _David sighs as he expected this from Tabitha. "When I found out about them, you were too young to understand. I was planning to tell you when you were old enough to understand". David said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at David as she wants to know more. As the scene changes to more of a heavenly scene, Xolicernic and the drone has vanished. "How young was I when you found out"? Tabitha asks David._

 _David looks at Tabitha as the battle is over. "You were about 18 months old. I took you to the grocery store. I met a man and a woman. From the moment that they saw you, they made a comment on how you have your mother's eyes. When they asked me who is your mother, I told them that her name is Martha. When they heard that name, they were shocked by the fact that Martha had another child. The woman is Martha's sister while the man is her brother in law. I told them that Martha is my wife and I showed them a picture of the three of us on vacation. There is no doubt that Martha is the same woman that they know. That's when they lowered a bomb shell on me. They told me that she has two boys before you that they are raising. They asked me if I knew about them. I was in complete shock because I didn't know about them. They showed me pictures of her twin boys named Leon and James. I was blown away by it because I thought I knew everything about Martha. She failed to tell me about them. They were shocked by the fact that Martha didn't tell them about being married to me and got pregnant with you. When I asked about Martha's twin boys, they told me that Martha was forced her to let them raise them because she was a teen mom and unwed. Martha didn't tell me much about her family. They did got to hold you for the first time. I had a full mind to confront Martha about them. When I did confront your mother, she told me that her sons were raised by her aunt and uncle. She also told me the true reason why your Uncle Dominic and Aunt Sandra and their little girl has not met you because she didn't want them to take you from her like she was forced to hand your brothers to other aunt and uncle. I was furious with your mother for her selfish reasons. Your mother and I soon divorced not long after that. I had no idea that you were not found by them or her after I have passed on. It pains me that you were forced to survive on the streets". David said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at David as she has tears coming down her face. She is comforted by the saintly figure as the red tiger and Phoenix._ " _ **Your father is telling you the truth Tabitha. When he found out, you were very too young to fully understand. You probably do not remember the encounter with your aunt and uncle that your brothers deeply know and care about".**_ _The red tiger and the red Phoenix said to Tabitha in unison. They have a female voice as well._

 _Tabitha looks at them as she is starting to understand it. "I do see why I was too young to understand back then. But when were you going to tell me"? Tabitha asks David._

 _David nods as he looks at Tabitha. "I was planning to tell you when you turned 18 years old. If I told you at the beginning of your teenage years, it would have gotten you even more confused than you need to be during the most difficult time in your life. However that accident took my life and it took me from you as well. I am very sorry that I didn't get the truth about them to you. I am sorry on how you found out about them". David said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at her dad as she nods to him. "Apology accepted dad, I have missed you so much dad". Tabitha said to David._

 _David nods as he looks at Tabitha. "I will always be there for you in your heart and dreams. Plus I do believe that they want to talk to you as well". David said to Tabitha as he, the red Phoenix and red tiger vanishes from the dream._

 _Tabitha looks at them as the mermaid is right by her side. "Who are you? Wait, is that tiger the one that has shown up to the battles lately"? Tabitha asks them._

 _The mostly gold and yellow saintly figure nods as she went towards Tabitha. "It is alright young Tabitha. I am Saint Adelaide. I am the saint that guided the Elemental Saint Gold Ranger. The tiger is the very tiger that chosen her to become the yellow Beast Warrior range_ r as well". The saintly figure named Adelaide said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she thinks about the trip to the museum in Angel Grove. " _Hold on, is the gold ranger and the yellow ranger the same person"? Tabitha asks them._

" _Indeed she is Tabitha. She is someone very important to you". Saint Adelaide said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha is stunned as she looks at them. She thinks about the Neo Defenders and the Star Descendants Rangers. "Is she my ancestor or something"? Tabitha asks them._

 _Saint Adelaide nods to her as another heavenly figure arrives in the dream. "She is your main ranger ancestor Tabitha". Saint Adelaide said to Tabitha._

" _ **Greetings Tabitha, I am Terra Sloane Noble**_ _._ _ **I am your ranger ancestor".**_ _The heavenly spirit named Terra said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha is stunned as she looks at Terra for the first time. "Your my ranger ancestor, I don't understand why you are my ancestor though. I mean it is an honor to meet you, but I need some explanation about this". Tabitha said to Terra._

 _Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha. "I come from your father's mother's side of the family. That includes your uncle Dominic as well. He is your biological grandmother's eldest son. Family trees and relations within them can be complex and complicated". Terra said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at Terra as she nods to her. "Uncle Dominic as in Kiki's dad then, I guess that make sense". Tabitha said to Terra._

 _Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha. "Yes, I am one of her four hidden ranger ancestors. However I am here to help you". Terra said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at Terra as she is confused by it. "What do you mean by helping me though. I never needed help. I can handle things myself". Tabitha said to Terra._

 _Terra looks at Tabitha as she grins to her. "You remind me a lot of someone very deeply. This person was very bold, fearless, very sassy, and kicked butt through and through". Terra said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at Terra as she is wondering about it. "Oh really who", Tabitha said to Terra._

" _Why me of course, I can see a lot of myself in you Tabitha. Plus I never thought that my personal and inner demons would be coming back with a vengeance. It is like a season of weather that got skipped". Terra said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at Terra as she has a skeptical look on her face. "What do you mean by your personal and inner demons would be coming back"? Tabitha asks Terra._

 _Terra nods as she notices the scars on Tabitha. "When I was the yellow Beast Warrior ranger, the team's power is fully understanding that love conquers all. Most of my teammates had boyfriends and girlfriends who were also rangers on the team except me. I was told by a creepy monster by the name of Ruko that I was unloved. That rat tried to get into my head that I was truly unloved. You see in my family, I was raised by my father and I had five older brothers as well. They had their own lives and people who loved them except me. When that panda named Ci-Ci came to attack and fought me, she said that I was the unloved little brat". Terra said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at Terra as she is starting to understand. "What did you do though"? Tabitha asks Terra._

 _Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha. "I got reminded by my teammates that I am truly loved by them, and I had to accept that I am truly loved by them. It is how I gained my tiger powers as it were and defeated Ci-Ci". Terra said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha nods as she is starting to understand. "You had to accept that you are truly loved then. Was that a part of your personal demons? Plus what about your mom though"? Tabitha asks Terra._

 _Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha. "Yes, my personal demons was about being unloved and abandoned by those who I thought that truly loved me. Between my yellow ranger days and my gold ranger days, I had a couple of boyfriends. One of them was Tristian and the other guy was Charlie. Neither one of the guys were the right guy for me. Tristian turned out to be a strange being called a Gardios and he didn't really love me. He tried to destroy me. Charlie on the other hand cheated me in high school. When I parted ways with him, I didn't want to speak to him again. Charlie's life went downhill from there. He became a psychotic person and kidnapped me for his desires to rebuild on what we had. My mother had a special item that she wanted to get looked at. She got involved in a car accident. However the Gardios took her to the other dimension and lead my family to believe that she died in that car accident when I was very little. When I got truly reunited with her, we talked and I forgave her. She was under duress". Terra said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at Terra as she is fully understanding it. "I am starting to understand more about you. I don't know if I can fully forgive my half brothers or my mother dearest right now". Tabitha said to Terra._

 _Terra nods as she looks at them. "Let me show you something", Terra said to Tabitha. A window in the dream as it shows James and Leon watching over her._

" _James what are you doing in Tabitha's room? You should be asleep". Leon said to James._

 _James turns as he sees Leon. "I heard Tabi tossing and turning in her sleep. She looked like she was having a nightmare. However she looks more at peace like someone took those bad dreams away". James said to Leon._

 _Leon nods as he sees Tabitha sleeping peacefully. "I cannot imagine the nightmare that was plaguing her. Sometimes I want to take her place when that fiend attacked and tortured her. She does not deserve it". Leon said to James._

 _Tabitha nods as she thinks about it. "You see Tabitha, they care and love you enough to stay by your side through the nightmare". Terra said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha nods as she shrugs to Terra. "I suppose that's true. It just how could they tell me that I am there long lost half sister when I had no idea that they were actually related to me. Plus they knew the mother dearest a lot longer than me". Tabitha said to Terra._

 _Terra nods as she can see how angry she is. "Tabitha, how they told you is about the true relation was wrong. They could have took it in a different way. However they do have the same issues and problems with the mother as well. Once you have chosen someone to forgive and accept that you are truly loved, you will be one step closer". Terra said to Tabitha as the mermaid, the mostly yellow and gold tiger, and the mostly gold and yellow saintly figure vanished as the dream is about to end._

" _Wait one step closer to what"? Tabitha asks them as she is wondering about it more._

 _ **End Dream**_

Tabitha wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. She notices James and Leon watching over her. "What are you two doing in here anyways"? Tabitha asks them.

James looks at Tabitha as he nods to her. "I heard you tossing and turning in your sleep. You were having a nightmare". James said to Tabitha.

Leon nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Yeah do you want to talk about it with us"? Leon asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it when it is the two of you that spring up the fact that we are related so suddenly". Tabitha said to them as she left the room to get some water. She is still angry at them.

James sighs as Leon looks at him. "What are we going to do Leon"? James asks Leon.

Leon shrugs as he looks at James. "I do not know James. We need to get some advice about this". Leon said to James.

James nods as he looks at Leon. "Yeah but who to go to about this"? James asks Leon.

Leon shrugs as he thinks about it. "Maybe Rory and Melissa, we should head towards Aurora Cove tomorrow and get some advice". Leon said to James as the two to plan to do just that.

Back at C3, Prince Alveno and Martin are continuing to work. "I wish there is a way to bring the team back together". Prince Alveno said to himself.

Martin looks at Prince Alveno as he is confused by it. "They have not broken up or disbanded the team Prince". Martin said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno shakes his head to Martin. "I meant on the friendship and trust. Even though James and Blaise has cleared the air and apologized, Tabitha is upset and angry with Leon and James due to the fact that they are related and kept that they share the same mother. Plus the others are caught in the crossfire of the drama. On top of it, Corrin and Gabby on the team and I doubt that everyone is fully trusts them yet". Prince Alveno said to Martin.

" _ **I can see that you are deeply troubled by this, mentor".**_ A ghostly figure said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno and Martin are stunned as they see a saintly figure appearing to them. "Who are you exactly"? Martin asks the figure.

The figure nods to them as he has his Elemental Saints Warriors clothes and symbol with him. "I am Jesse. I was the Elemental Saint Warrior of Life". The figure named Jesse said to them.

Prince Alveno looks at Jesse as he is intrigued by him. "An Elemental Saint Warrior of Life, what kind of power is it exactly"? Prince Alveno asks Jesse.

Jesse nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "I had many duties long ago. One of them was sealing evil beings into a special book. However I am here to help you. Your team needs to reestablish trust and friendship. Plus the forgiveness that some of your rangers needs to be done in order to achieve full cohesiveness among the team members". Jesse said to Prince Alveno and Martin.

Prince Alveno looks at Jesse as he thinks about it. "Sealing evil beings into a book, do you mean that the Book of Jesse contains evil beings that were sealed into it". Prince Alveno said to Jesse.

Jesse nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "That's correct, I was cursed with immortality spell long ago by the name of Judariot. The only way for the curse to be broken was to heal a ranger that was gravely injured by that evil being. Thus the Elemental Saint Core of Miracles was born and chosen a young woman named Nicole to become the Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger. She picked up my duty to seal evil beings. Even after she passed on, the Book of Jesse has been passed down in her family to the current Guardian named Walter". Jesse said to Prince Alveno and Martin.

Martin nods as he is starting to understand. "I am starting to understand what you are about and a bit of your history. However why are you telling us all of this"? Martin asks Jesse.

Jesse nods as he looks at Martin. "Your Blue Ranger, her ancestor was a two time ranger veteran and ranger mentor. Her ancestor's name is Terra Sloane Noble". Jesse said to them.

Prince Alveno and Martin are stunned by this as they look at Jesse. "Are you sure about this"? Prince Alveno asks Jesse.

Jesse nods as he shows them the family tree. "I am sure the ranger ancestry never lies". Jesse said to them.

As they look at the family tree, Prince Alveno and Martin are stunned to see the truth. Plus a young fairy arrives as she feels a bit uncomfortable being close by to the residence. "Excuse me, are you the mentor of the Defender Beast Rangers"? The fairy said to them.

Prince Alveno and Martin are stunned to see the young fairy at C3. Plus the spirit of Aloora also arrives at the headquarters. "Yes I am. I am Prince Alveno". Prince Alveno said to the young fairy.

"I am Yoleidia. Please forgive me, the Silver Neo Defender Power is meant for your blue ranger. She is in great danger. I sensed an evil officer just outside of a residence". Yoleidia said to them.

Prince Alveno frowns as he went to the monitors. He does a lock on the morphors belonging to Tabitha. On the monitors, there is an evil signature at that location. "This is bad". Prince Alveno said to himself as he realizes that they could attack at any moment.

Back at the residence, Claradona is still watching the blue ranger. " _ **Claradona return to the Evil Castle. They have caught your signature at your current location".**_ Zophicles said to Claradona.

"Yes Master Wizard Zophicles", Claradona said to Zophicles as she teleport out to the Evil Castle.

Back at the C3, the evil signature suddenly vanished like it got away. "This is very strange. The evil signature is gone. They must have known that we caught them". Martin said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as something is bothering him. "At the same time, the evil signature didn't launch an attack at that location. Who ever it was must have spotted you that the silver power chosen Tabitha". Prince Alveno said to Yoleidia.

Martin nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Your instincts are right about this. What kind of powers does the Silver Neo Defender contain exactly"? Martin asks Yoleidia.

Yoleidia looks at them as she should have been more careful. "The silver and gold

Neo Defender Powers is the ability to remove and destroy evil power from evil beings. Long ago, Zophicles used to have the gold and silver powers. However when he betrayed the other wizards and tried to take the crimson and navy Neo Defenders fairy powers from my birth mother, his gold and silver powers were taken away from him. Now that the gold and silver powers has been reborn, it is my duty to find the two chosen ones to receive them. The chosen two are in the family tree of the chosen one of Remius, the Neo Defender Orange Ranger". Yoleidia said to them.

As Prince Alveno and Martin are stunned by the new revelation, Yoleidia shows them a silver and gold pendants. It has the symbol of Neo Defenders on them as well.

Meanwhile back at the residence, Tabitha sighs as she is drinking some water. Leon went towards Tabitha. "Tabi, you should get some sleep. It is the middle of the night". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha shrugs as they hear a knock at the front door to the residence. "Yeah fine but who is at the door at hour"? Tabitha asks Leon.

Leon frowns as it is very strange as well. I will answer it". Leon said to Tabitha. He went towards the front door. As he answers the door, it reveals there is no one there.

Tabitha walks out into the hallway to look. Plus Leon also looks to find the person. "So someone decided to pull a dumb prank in the middle of the night". Tabitha said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Yeah, come on, let's head back inside and back to bed". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at Leon. "Alright", Tabitha said to Leon. All the sudden, she feels something like a bee sting on the back of her neck. "Does your building have a bug problem"? Tabitha asks Leon.

Leon looks at Tabitha as he sees something stung her on the back of her neck. "I don't think so they usually are on track with those things. I will look at it". Leon said to Tabitha as they went back inside as they have no idea that a something sinister is very close by.

Back in the apartment, Leon is looking very closely to find it. "I don't see anything that could have stung you sis. I know you did get stung, but there is not much to do about it tonight". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she turns to Leon. She is starting to feel strange as she shrugs to him. "Alright fine good night", Tabitha said Leon as she walk towards her room.

Leon frowns as something is going on. James walk towards Leon. "What's going on with Tabi? I heard some knocking on the door". James asks Leon.

Leon shrugs as he looks at James. "I am not sure James. Something is very off about the whole thing. Make sure Tabitha is in her room and trying to drift off to sleep. I will go see Prince Alveno". Leon said to James. He teleports out to C3.

James nods as he is getting the sinking feeling that something is very wrong. He rushes towards the makeshift bedroom. "Tabitha, are you trying to drift off to sleep"? James asks Tabitha. As he does not get an answer, James turns on the bedroom light. He discovers that the air mattress is empty plus Tabitha's morphor and cell phone is left behind. James grabs his morphor to contact Prince Alveno.

"Prince Alveno, we got a problem". James said to Prince Alveno.

" _ **What kind of problem"?**_ Prince Alveno asks James.

"It is Tabitha. She some how disappeared". James said to Prince Alveno.

" _ **Come to C3 immediately",**_ Prince Alveno said to James.

James nods as he is getting worried about Tabitha. "Right", James said to Prince Alveno as he uses his morphor to teleport to the C3.

Meanwhile, Tabitha finds herself in Aurora Cove as the thorn has already gained control of her. Her eyes are darken like she has been hypnotized. Cirukom looks at Tabitha. "Good my pet, soon you will become a monster and destroy the rangers". Cirukom said to Tabitha.

"Yes Master", Tabitha said to Cirukom as the thorn is effecting her as she is transforming into a monster. She roads into the night as they took off in the night.

End Chapter.

Yeah this is the part 1 of the Road to Silver. Tabitha meets her ancestor in a dream plus she got visited by her dad as well. More revelations came out from her past as well including the true reason why she never met her relatives from her father's side. However things turned bad to worse when Tabitha disappeared again. Plus she got hit by the thorn by a certain monster. She has turned into a monster by this certain monster. Will the rangers save Tabitha?

Next Chapter: The Road to Silver Part 2


	86. Chapter 86

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 86: The Road to Silver Part 2

At C3, Leon is explaining to Prince Alveno about what happened. "James and I went to Tabitha's room. She was having a nightmare that was plaguing her dreams. From her closed eyes, we could tell that she was cringing and wincing like the dream that she was having was a horrible. However all the sudden, she looked so peaceful and calm. It is like the nightmare was subsiding and she was sleeping peacefully once more. It is like someone saved her in her dreams. When Tabitha woke up, she said one more step to what. It is like someone was telling her something very important. James and I wanted her to talk about the dream. All we got was the fact that we spring the news about us being related. She left her room to get some water. As she was drinking some water, I tried to encourage her to go back to bed. That's when very strangely, someone knocked on the front door to the apartment. Tabitha and I thought it was weird and very unusual. As I checked it out, Tabitha came as well. It turns out no one was there. As Tabitha and I went back into the apartment, Tabitha got stung on the back of her neck. I checked it out, but I couldn't find anything on the back of her neck to conclude a bee sting. That's things got really weird with Tabitha like she is getting angry very quickly back to her room. James went towards me about the door knocking. I told James to check on Tabitha while I came to you". Leon said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno is stunned as this is very troubling news. "It is very possible that there was a monster close by to your residence that is heavily disguised". Prince Alveno said to Leon.

" _ **Prince Alveno come in",**_ James said to him from his morphor.

Prince Alveno frowns as he can tell from James's voice that something is seriously wrong. "What's wrong James"? Prince Alveno asks James.

" _ **It's Tabitha, she has disappeared. I went to her room to check to see if she was trying to drift off to sleep. When I asked her if she was sleeping, I didn't get an answer. When I turned on the bedroom light on, she was not in her bed. She didn't take her morphor or cell phone with her**_. _**I am checking the rest of the apartment. I don't know how this could have happened".**_ James said to Prince Alveno as he is getting panicky.

Prince Alveno frowns as this is not good at all. "Come to C3 immediately", Prince Alveno said to James.

It is not very long that James arrive to C3 as he is very panicky as he is pacing around the room. "I did want Leon asked me to. Now Tabitha has vanished from the apartment". James said to them.

Leon frowns as he gives James a look. He punches James in the face. "James get a hold of yourself. This is not your fault. It is very possible that this the work of a monster". Leon said to James.

James looks at Leon in the eye as he nods to him. "Yeah but Tabitha went through something horrible and now she is going through a brand new hell. She vanished underneath our noses once and this has happened again". James said to Leon.

Leon looks at James as he shakes his head to him. "James listen to me; we are going to get to the bottom of this. What ever it is that causing this, we will stop it and get Tabi back". Leon said to James as he is trying to calm him down.

James sighs to Leon as he looks at him. "You right Leon. It could be Eliastro or that mega creep Xolicernic". James said to Leon.

"I don't think that those two have anything to do with it". Martin said to them. He is on the computer as he is pulling something up on the monitors.

"Did you find something"? Prince Alveno asks Martin.

Martin nods as he pulls it up on the monitors. "I sure did. This is just before you stepped out from the apartment". Martin said to them as he shows them the footage.

The footage shows a strange being is at the door knocking on the door. A few seconds goes by as it goes to the stair well as it transforms back into its monster form. The monster waits for Leon and Tabitha to come out. As it fires a strange object into Tabitha, the monster vanishes from the scene. "That monster is a hybrid of three monsters. I am working on what is the parts to make this hybrid monster". Martin said to them.

Leon frowns as it is the hybrid monster. "We have not fought against a hybrid monster. Plus it could be it is a monster made and sent by Neo Defender main villain". Leon said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he is getting that sinking feeling as well. "I will contact Rory and Melissa about this right away. I need the two of you to head to Aurora Cove. They will need your help to get Tabitha back". Prince Alveno said to them.

"Right what about the others"? James asks them.

"The others will be notified in the morning". Prince Alveno said to James.

Leon nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Right let's go James", Leon said to James as they head out to Aurora Cove.

At the Cave, Melissa is barely awake as she hears the communication call on the computer. She went to the computer to answer it. "Melissa who is calling the cave at this hour"? Rory asks Melissa as he comes out from another bed room.

"I do not know Rory. This better be an emergency". Melissa said to Rory as she is annoyed by it.

"Neo Defenders Rangers HQ", Melissa said as she sees Prince Alveno on the screen.

" _ **Melissa, there is a huge problem in Majestic Hills. Tabitha had vanished from Leon's and James's apartment".**_ Prince Alveno said to Melissa.

This catches Melissa's attention as this is bad. The news wakes her up. "What what happened exactly? Was there an ambush"? Melissa asks Prince Alveno.

Rory walks in the room as he gets on the computer to find her as well.

" _ **It seems that a hybrid monster fired a strange object into the back of Tabitha's neck. She vanished while she was in the apartment. According to our footage, the monster was outside of the apartment in a stair well. This monster was deeply disguised to avoid detection. However we managed to get a picture of what this monster truly looks like. We are suspecting that this monster was sent by your evil leader".**_ Prince Alveno said to them.

Melissa and Rory look at the monster on the monitor. "This is something that Xolicernic could cook up Prince Alveno. Lately he has been sending various monsters to cities where was rangers in the past. Plus so far, these monsters has been mutant forms of a rangers particular Zord on their respective team. However, this monster does have parts of different villains from the past. You guys could find out which monsters it has the parts in the monsters and villain section of the ranger team books. Plus we also have the books here as well". Rory said to Prince Alveno.

" _ **I will get right on it. Perhaps between the two teams, we could find out what we could be dealing with. Plus I am sending Leon and James to you to help find Tabitha".**_ Prince Alveno said to Rory and Melissa.

Rory nods as Melissa notices that Leon and James arrive at the Cave. "They just got here Prince Alveno". Melissa said to them.

" _ **Good, I hope we are not too late to save Tabitha".**_ Prince Alveno said to them as the phone call ends.

Rory sighs as he turns to Leon and James. "I know you guys probably told Prince Alveno what happened. However, we need to know what happened as well". Rory said to them. Leon sighs as he and James explains to them on what happened. Leon and James crashed at the Cave as both brothers are deeply worried about Tabitha.

In the morning, Leon and James walk in the main ops room to find Ash and the others arriving at the Cave as it is an early Saturday morning. "What is this about Tabitha disappearing again"? Ash asks them as Kiki is upset while Verna is angry about it.

Leon looks at them as he nods to them. "Tabi mysteriously vanished late last night. We suspect that it was a monster sent by your main villain". Leon said to them.

"That's why we need to do research on the monsters and villains that are in the ranger team books". James said to them.

Rory and Melissa nods as they are carrying books towards them. "According to our scan, it has parts of a rat, panda, and a wild cat in this particular hybrid monster". Rory said to them.

"Plus your team just arrived to C3. Prince Alveno is explaining the situation to them as we speak". Melissa said to them.

The teens nod as they grab the books. "Let's get to work guys. The sooner we find out on what this thing is, the sooner we find them". Ash said to them.

"Right", the teens said to them.

As they are getting into the research, Verna frowns as she closes the book on Elemental Fusion. "Well Elemental Fusion is out of the equation. Nothing about a rat, a panda or a wild cat were monsters that haunted the Elemental Fusion Rangers". Verna said to them.

Aiden nods as he just finished with Jurassic Squad ranger team books. "Same here, most of the monsters were either dinosaur like or reptile based monsters". Aiden said to them as he closes the book and stood up as he does not like sitting still for very long.

Will is looking through the Elemental Saints book as he got something. "Here is something about a wild cat". Will said to them.

The teens turn to Will as it is the first lead into it. "Really tell us more", James said to Will as he is getting anxious about it.

The teens notice that James is getting anxious about it. "Let Will talk about it first James". Harry said to James.

"Yeah I get that you are ridiculously worried about Tabitha, but this is not how to go about it". Mari said to James.

James sighs as he looks at them. "I am sorry guys. Please go on Will". James said to them.

"According to this, this wild cat is actually a demon monster that attacked the Elemental Saints Rangers. This demon monster has a special ability to control others through its spore or thorn that it fires from the monster. The thorn or spore turns the victim into a monster and controlled by the wild cat demon monster". Will said to them.

"That's one ugly monster and special ability". Liz said to them as she shivers by the thought of it.

"How to reverse the control? Plus what does it get it off on"? Leon asks Will.

"The thorn or the spore has to be removed by the rangers. The thorn or the spore feeds off the victims negative emotions and feelings about things that recently happened to the victim. The deeper the negative feelings and emotions, the deeper of the control that the monster has on the victim. In order to reverse the effects, the spore or thorn has to be removed from the victim and destroy it". Will said to them.

James frown as he realizes on what it is. "Oh man, ever since Tabi found out on how we are related to her and knowing our mom, she got really mad and angry at us". James said to them.

Liz looks at them as she thinks about it. "She is still trying to coming to terms with it, James. She is probably trying to process things as well". Liz said to James.

Kara nods as she agrees with Liz. "Yeah I came to terms with Ash being my twin brother. Plus we both found out that our own biological parents are still alive". Kara said to them.

As the research is continuing, most of the books has been eliminated. "Guys, I got a major hit in the Beast Warrior book". Daniel said to them.

"How major of a hit"? Harry asks Daniel. He closed the book on Star Legends.

"Can you say two birds hit with one stone of a major hit. The rat and the panda are actually Ruko and Ci-Ci. According to the book, these two were deeply loyal to their master named Dr. Zingerot. Ruko got into the blue ranger while it tried to get into the head of the yellow ranger. Ci-Ci follow up with Ruko and tried to get into the yellow ranger as well. It is the blue and yellow Rangers that ended them respectively". Daniel said to them.

As the rangers look at the pictures of Ruko and Ci-Ci respectively, they cringe at the sight of them. "I can not imagine what they went through and dealt with a them getting into their heads with a darkness". Mel said to them.

Harry and Aiden frowns as these two villains that fought against their main and hidden ranger ancestors. "Daniel, did you see anything in that book on Love Conquers All"? Aiden asks Daniel.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Aiden. "What does that have to do with these two monsters"? Leon asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Leon as he goes in to explain. "Love conquers all is the secondary power and form that the Beast Warrior rangers earn. This occurs when they see a love one like a boyfriend, girlfriend, or a family member getting hurt. However the rare exception to this the ranger accepting that the individual ranger is truly loved by others on the team". Aiden said to them.

Daniel looks at the book again as he turns to the section on the secondary form. "Here it is everything about love conquers all. The only ranger that made the exception happened is a ranger named Terra Sloane Noble. She was the yellow ranger". Daniel said to them.

James thinks about it for a minute as he remembers about the strange creature that has been showing up in Majestic Hills. "Daniel what was her power as the yellow ranger"? James asks Daniel.

Kiki looks at James as she is getting the feeling that something is up. "What's going on James"? Kiki asks James.

"Lately a creature has been showing up in our battles protecting Tabi. After the battle was over, the creature took off like it knows her for some reason. We know that it is brightly colored in mostly yellow and gold and it has claws". James said to Kiki.

Daniel turns to the page on Terra. "According to this, her zord was a tiger". Daniel said to them.

Leon looks at Daniel as he turns to Will. "Was Terra a gold ranger by any chance"? Leon asks Will.

The teens look at each other as Will quickly turns to the page on Terra. "Yes she was, in fact she was also the ranger mentor to the Elemental Saint Rangers". Will said to them.

It hits Kiki as she figures it out. "Holy Saints Alive", Kiki said to them as she got a realization.

Everyone is stunned by her eccentric personality and behavior. "Woah Kiki where is the fire at"? Ash asks Kiki.

Leon and James are stunned as Kiki is getting the family tree papers. "Umm, whats going on with her"? Leon asks them.

"I have no idea", James said to them.

Kiki places the family tree papers on the table. "This is my family tree and as extensive as it looks I have four hidden ranger ancestors. The symbol of the tiger cross points towards Terra Sloane Noble. My father Dominic and David were half brothers who shared the same mother. That mother is the great grand child of Anya Liberty Noble whose mother is Terra Sloane Noble". Kiki said to them.

" _ **You are correct Kiki",**_ the ghost of Terra Sloane Noble said to them as she arrives at the Cave. She has the tiger with her and a saintly figure with her.

The teens are stunned to see a ranger ghost at the Cave. Leon and James are deeply surprised by the arrival of the ranger ghost. "You are Tabi's ancestor, but you are really short". James said to Terra. Leon is completely speechless as he looks at James. "Umm James, I would cool it if I were you". Leon said to James.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "Yes even when I am a ranger ghost, I still have that entrance that shocks people. I may ended up at 5'2". I kicked the butts of idiots that pointed about and made fun my height. This is not about me. This is getting Tabitha back from that hybrid monster. Plus I recognize those parts of Ruko, Ci-Ci, and that Wild Cat Demon Monster as well. It is one thing to make an idiotic decision, but it is another thing to bring back monsters that has caused pain trouble for the teams that I was involved in". The ghost of Terra said to them.

The teens look at the ghost as she is referring to Leon and James. "What do you mean by an idiotic decision"? James asks Terra.

Terra gives them a look as she is not pleased with them. "How about you two telling Tabitha about how you two are related to her. Telling her the way you two was far from the perfect and idyllic timing. Plus I am not the only one that agrees with me". Terra said to them as she is angry with them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering who else Terra is talking about. "Not the only one meaning", Leon said to them.

Another ghost appears to them as this ghost is a male. "She means by me. I am the Ghost of David Wilkerson". David said to them as he arrives at the Cave.

The teens are stunned to see the ghost of David. "You must be Tabitha's father". Leon said to David.

"That's correct, I have always wondered about what Martha's sons looked like. When I found out about the two of you, I was in shock that she kept something huge from me. It was like I truly never knew her. Her selfish reasons cost a lot of things including my marriage to her". David said to

James is stunned as he looks at the ghost. "Wait you knew about us? Plus why do you say selfish reasons"? James asks the ghost.

The ghost of David nods as he looks at them. "I meet a nice couple at the grocery store. Tabitha was with me and she was 18 months old. As we got to talking, Martha was brought up. It was revealed that Martha is the woman's sister. They told me about the two of you. I was in shock because I never knew about them. That's when they told me that they are raising them because she was unwed teenager. They were shocked by the fact that she never told me about you two. When I confronted Martha about it, she wanted to prove to her family that she is in a stable marriage to raise her children. She also told me the reason why Dominic and his wife Sandra has not meet Tabitha because she didn't want any relatives taking her children to raise like how her sister and her husband got the two of you to raise. I told her that her reasons was very selfish. She failed to tell me anything about her family like it is one big secret from me. We divorced not long after that. When we divorced, I became the mother and father to Tabitha. I deeply love Tabitha so much and put everything in to her. I planned to tell Tabitha about the two of you when she turns 18 years old. I was planning to sit her down about it. However the car accident that took my life stopped me from telling her the truth. I am deeply disappointed in you two for not sitting her down properly with the revelation that you are her brothers". The ghost of David said to James and Leon.

Leon and James look at them as they realize that the ghosts are right. "We only blurted in front of her and the others. It was not in a deeply private spot. We definitely messed that up". Leon said to them.

James nods as he realizes the mistake. "We need to apologize to her deeply". James said to them.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "Yes the both of you do. Plus it is my demons of being unloved is in her as well. Each one of you need to tell her what love really is". Terra said to them. The ghost vanishes from them as they left them with clues to help Tabitha.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as it shows Cirukom and another monster attacking at a park. The monster is a dark blue and dark silver mutant mermaid.

"Guys I got a bad feeling that second monster is actually Tabitha". James said to them. The teens are in shock as they look at the monster on the screen.

End Chapter

The battle and the conclusion of this will be in the next part. Plus Leon and James met the ghost of Terra and David. How will the rangers get through to Tabitha?

Next Chapter: The Road to Silver Part 3


	87. Chapter 87

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 87: Road to Silver Part 3

At the park in Aurora Cove, Cirukom and the controlled monster (Tabitha) are making a huge havoc on the people as they have Rampigs with them. "Go my unloved pet and create havoc and fear into the humans". Cirukom said to the other monster.

The other monster nods as she is starting to attack in the area. The people are running away in fear and panic.

"STOP RIGHT THERE", Ash and Leon said in unison. The teens are standing together as they are ready to fight.

James frowns as he looks at the other monster. He knows it in his heart that it is Tabitha. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER"? James asks Cirukom as he is very angry.

Cirukom looks at James as he laughs at him. "Your little friend is so heartbroken about so many things in her life. Let's not forget that she is deeply angry at the two of you. My special thorn is in her and now she is under my control. Go my unloved pet destroy them". Cirukom said to the monster.

The monster nods as she glares at them especially at Leon and James. "Yes Master", the monster said to Cirukom. To Leon and James, it is not Tabitha's voice like the evil control has taken her over.

Leon notices that James is very angry and ready to jump the gun. "James hold on, we have to be smart about this. That monster is definitely Tabi. We have to get through to her without hurting her too much". Leon said to James.

Ash nods in agreement with Leon. "Leon is right James. Plus Rory is contacting Prince Alveno about the battle. It won't be long until the rest of your teammates will be here". Ash said to James.

James sighs as he looks at them. "Alright", James said to them. The teens grab their morphors out.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Defender Beast, Rise to Defend", Leon and James said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Go my unloved pet and Rampigs, destroy them all". Cirukom said to them as the fight is getting started.

Back at C3, the rest of the Defender Beast teens are wondering about Tabitha. "How in the hell did a monster get to Tabitha without tripping the alarm"? Blaise asks them as he is angry about it.

Blake shrugs as she looks at Blaise. "I do not know Blaise. You really got to cool it". Blake said to Blaise.

Prince Alveno walks into the room as he gotten news from Rory. "Rangers, the monster named Cirukom that has caused this is spotted in Aurora Cove. Tabitha has turned into a monster and under its control. The battle is getting started at the park in Aurora Cove". Prince Alveno said to them.

The teens look at Prince Alveno as the battle is getting started. "Let's get our friend back guys". Roxy said to them. The teens nod as they plan to head out

"Please wait", a fairy said to them as she has something with her.

The teens are surprised by he young fairy. "Who are you anyways"? Eldon asks the fairy.

"I am Yoleidia. The Silver Neo Defenders Power chosen Tabitha to use its powers. Your friend needs to be freed from the monster". The fairy named Yoleidia said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news as they had no idea that Tabitha is chosen. "Hold on though, would it be Gabby to receive the silver powers since she is our silver ranger"? Corrin asks Yoleidia.

Yoleidia shakes her head to Corrin. "That is not the case gold ranger. You see Tabitha is one of two chosen ones to receive the gold and silver Neo Defenders Powers respectively. It is their destinies to receive these powers. You must never disrupt a destiny that belongs to someone else". Yoleidia said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "Yoleidia is correct Rangers". Prince Alveno said to them as an alarm is going off.

The rangers frown as they hear the alarm. "They must either taken full advantage of Leo, James, and Tabitha not being here or it is a huge coincidence for them to send a monster out just as when we are about to leave". Eldon said to them.

Prince Alveno shrugs as he looks at Roxy. "Roxy, it will be you to lead the team in this battle since Leon and James are not here". Prince Alveno said to them.

The teens frowns as they realize that they can't help Tabitha. "This really sucks. We can't even help Leon and James get Tabitha back since they decided to send another monster here". Blaise said to them as he is annoyed by it.

Eldon shakes his head as he looks at Blaise. "We have to make the best of it Blaise". Eldon said to Blaise.

Twyla nods as she agrees with Eldon. "Plus the other mission is deeply rooted for Leon and James". Twyla said to them.

Lexi nods as she thinks about it. "Besides they will find a way to get Tabitha back". Lexi said to them.

Roxy nods as she looks at them. "Let's go guys", Roxy said to them as they head towards their battle.

Back at the park in Aurora Cove, Cirukom and the monster (Tabitha) are making things harder for the rangers. "So where are your teammates Leon? I thought we will be getting back up from them". Verna asks them as she is getting annoyed by the Rampigs and the monsters.

Leon sighs as he just heard back from Prince Alveno. "Bad news, my teammates got called to a battle in Majestic Hills". Leon said to them.

"Ugly timing", Mari said to them as she is dodging Rampigs.

"It is rotten timing". James said to them. He is dodging some Rampigs as he returns fire at them.

Cirukom has an evil grin on his face. "Go my unloved pet, rip them to shreds". Cirukom said to the monster.

"Yes Master", the monster said to Cirukom.

The rangers frown as the monster is charging at them really fast. "Guys heads up, she is coming in very fast". Ash said to them.

"Right", the Rangers replies back to Ash.

The monster has its eyes on Mari first as it claws at her. Mari frowns as she tries to dodge it. "Please Tabitha, you got to fight it". Mari said to the monster.

The monster frowns as it missed hitting the white ranger. "Fight it haha, I am in control". The monster said to Mari as it kicks at her.

Mari lands on the ground as she tries to get back up. The monster fires a sticky web at her to keep in place. "Guys I can't move". Mari said to them.

The rangers frown as they realize that the monster is in full control. "I know that you guys don't want to hurt her, but she is in control of someone else". Aiden said to them.

"Aiden is right. We need to distract her while some of us fight Cirukom". Ash said to them.

The Rangers nod as they come up with a plan. "Your right about that Ash". Leon said to Ash.

Cirukom frowns as he sees the rangers coming up with a new plan. "So you decide to come and fight me now. You will regret on making that". Cirukom said to the rangers.

Cirukom fires his powers at the rangers. He is being trigger happy with them like it is at a rapid fire. The rangers frowns as they are dodging them.

"Geez this is guy really does not want to let up". Verna said to them.

"Yeah one false move and we could be in serious trouble". Liz said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "I say we take this up a notch". Kara said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at his teammates. "Kara is right guys. Neo Defenders, Wizard and of Fairy Mode". Ash said to them.

"Neo Defenders Wizard Mode", Ash, Aiden, Harry, Will, Liz, Kara, Verna, and Kiki said in unison.

"Neo Defenders Fairy Mode", Daniel and Mel said in unison.

The rangers went into their Wizard or Fairy Mode as they are taking the battle to the next level.

Cirukom looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "You just made things a lot easier for me". Cirukom said to them.

Ash frowns as this is not good. "Why do you say that"? Ash asks Cirukom. Something in the hybrid's tone suggests something bad.

Cirukom looks at the rangers as he has his most power in his hands. "Because I can do this". Cirukom said to them. He throws power orbs at the rangers.

The rangers frown as the power orbs are coming at them. It hits a few of the rangers as they are sent to the ground. "Geez this creep won't quit". Kara said to them.

"I know but I hope that Leon and James can get through to Tabitha though". Will said to them.

Leon and James are fighting the monster as they are in a tough spot of their own. "Please Tabitha, we want to help you". Leon said to Tabitha.

"Yeah you got to fight it". James said to Tabitha.

The monster glares at them like she is deeply angry at them. "FIGHT IT, HAHAH, YOU ARE THE ONES THAT MADE YOUR PRECIOUS TABITHA SO ANGRY AND HEART BROKEN". The monster said to them. It fires beams at Leon and James.

Leon and James takes cover as they need to do something. "Leon, I hope you got some sort of idea to get through to her". James said to Leon.

Leon sighs as this is something he is not expecting to do. "I am thinking of something James. Ugh, I really need to find an inspiration to get through to her". Leon said to James.

Mel feels it in her heart as she looks at James and Leon. The ranger ghost of Oliver Shelby and Saint Francis appears to her. ' _Mel, you need to explain to them that Tabitha needs to hear their deep apology for not properly explaining to her about being a family'._ The ghost of Oliver Shelby said to Mel. Mel nods as she knows what to do. "Ok", Mel said to her ranger ancestor.

Aiden is also sensing something like the cheetah is there with him. Plus the ghost of Roxy Dennis Calvin Burrows is with him as well. ' _Aiden, it is up to you to help them to get Tabitha about the acceptance of love. There is no doubt in my mind that she has never seen what love is truly like'._ The ghost of Roxy Dennis Calvin Burrows said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he has an idea. "Mel and Kiki come with me. We are going to help Leon and James". Aiden said to Mel and Kiki. Mel and Kiki nods as they follow Aiden.

"Ok", Kiki said to Aiden.

"Right", Mel said to Aiden.

Ash turns as he notices that Aiden has an idea. "I completely trust you on getting this done". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as Mel and Kiki went with him. "Thanks Ash", Aiden said to Ash.

Leon and James frowns as the brothers notices Aiden, Mel, and Kiki arriving to help them. "We really need to get through to Tabitha, but we are not sure how to do it". Leon said to them. "Yeah plus that thing really wants to take us out". James said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "You two got to get Tabitha to accept the love that you have for her". Aiden said to them.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "Plus you two got to get Tabitha to forgive the both of you for what two did that got her so angry and upset". Mel said to them.

Leon and James are stunned as they are confused by it. "Wait you want us to do what"? James asks them as this is not exactly the time to do it.

"Yeah I don't think that thing wants to hear anything we have to say". Leon said to them.

Kiki gives them a look as she slaps them in the face. "Listen here you two, Aiden and Mel's instructions are clear as the sun. Aiden's ranger ancestor power is about love conquering all. Mel's team power is about forgiveness to those that has hurt them the most. I am positive that Tabitha is somewhere in that monster trying to get out of its control. Are you two going to stand their dodging the monster's attack or are you got to fight that thing to get Tabitha back like a competent Ranger". Kiki said to them as she is knocking some sense into the two of them.

Leon and James are stunned as they look at Kiki. "I can understand why you and Tabi are related". James said to Kiki.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "Same here, plus I am starting to understand what needs to be done. You guys distract her while James, Kiki, and I will talk to her". Leon said to them.

"Right", Aiden and Mel said to Leon.

Aiden and Mel are distracting the monster as Leon, James, and Kiki are looking at the monster. "Tabitha listen to us please. We are here to help you to fight the evil control. My dad spent time trying to find you. He is your uncle. I do not agree on how your mom kept you from my family. My dad does care and love about you deeply enough to try to find you even when there were roadblocks. Please listen to us especially to Leon and James". Kiki said to the monster.

 _ **Mind Scape**_

 _Tabitha is struggling to get up as she is in a weird space. She hears Kiki's voice calling to her. As Kiki talks about her uncle, Tabitha never realized that her uncle tried his best to find her even though they have never truly met before._

" _ **It is time for you to fight back against the evil control".**_ _A mysterious voice said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha is stunned as she hears the voice. "What who said that"? Tabitha asks the mysterious voice._

 _Yoleidia appears as she has her morphor in her hands. Plus she also has the silver Neo Defender Power with it. "I did Tabitha. I am Yoleidia. I have chosen you to have the Silver Neo Defender Power". Yoleidia said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha is deeply surprised by the revelation. "Me, I don't understand why I am chosen for this. Plus I can't even fight back against the control". Tabitha said to Yoleidia._

" _ **Yes you can Tabitha. I have faith in you".**_ _The ghost of Terra Sloane Noble said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha turns as she spots her ranger ancestor. "Terra", Tabitha said to Terra._

 _The ghost of Terra Sloane Noble has a window to see what's going on in the battle. Tabitha frowns as the monster is pummeling Kiki's team, and her teammates are trying to stop the monster._ " _ **You have to listen to what they have to say. The acceptance of their love and accepting their apology are keys to you to fight back".**_ _The ghost of Terra Sloane Noble said to Tabitha as she vanishes._

 _Tabitha is a bit confused about what Terra said to her. "Ok, I might as well listen to them". Tabitha said to herself._

 _Tabitha looks at the window as James went first. "Tabitha, please I know you are somewhere deep down in that monster. You are probably hurt, scared, and wondering how to escape from it. I love that you are a fighter. I love that you don't take crap from no one. Leon and I truly love and care about you. I know this is a huge adjustment from living on the streets to living at our house. We will get through the adjustments together. Plus you are not unloved because you are loved by so many people on the team and that includes Leon, me, Blaise, Twyla, Eldon, Roxy, Blake, Gabby, and Corrin. It does include Prince Alveno and Martin. Please let our love get through to you". James said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha has tears in her eyes as she is deeply touched for the tomboyish young woman. "Tabi, James and I owe you an apology. We didn't fully explain to you that you are half sister. The way that we present it was wrong. We should have sit you down and fully explain it to you. The way that you found out wasn't the proper way to do it. You have every right to be mad at us for it. We want you to fight back and find it in your heart to forgive us please". Leon said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks out of the window as she notices that the battle is getting bad to worse. She thinks about what Leon and James said to her. "They do truly love me. They are fighting that monster that has its hold over me. They have truly apologized to me for their actions. It is time for me to fight back. I may not have a strong sense of what love is, but I am willing to learn and accept what it is. I do forgive them and accept their apology._ _ **GET THIS THING OUT".**_ _Tabitha yells out loud as she is referring to the thorn on her neck._

 _Yoleidia looks at Tabitha as she nods to her. "Your acceptance of love and forgiveness towards your brothers are the keys to your power and strength_ ". Yoleidia said to Tabitha as she hands her a special power.

Tabitha looks at the power as she is ready to fight back. "Thank you Yoleidia", Tabitha said to Yoleidia.

 _ **End Mind scape**_

Back in the battle, the battle is starting to look towards Cirukom's favor. "JUST GIVE UP RANGERS, my unloved pet will forever belongs to me". Cirukom said to the rangers.

Leon frowns as he glares at Cirukom. "We will not give up on Tabitha". Leon said to Cirukom.

James nods as he is just as angry like Leon is. "That's right, Tabitha is truly loved. There is nothing that will tell her otherwise". James said to Cirukom.

The monster turns as the thorn is showing on the back of her neck. "Guys help me get this stupid thorn out", the monster said to them as it is Tabitha's voice.

The rangers are stunned as they hear Tabitha's voice. "Did you guys hear that"? Mari asks them.

"I heard it with my two ears". Liz said to them.

The rangers realize that Tabitha is fighting it. "What ever you guys said to Tabitha is really working". Verna said to them.

Cirukom frowns as he notices that the thorn is showing. Plus the girl is fighting back. "NO MY PET SHOULD BE UNDER MY CONTROL". Cirukom yells at them. He fires his power orbs at the monster.

Ash frowns as he realizes that the battle needs to be finished. "Guys we need to give them cover now". Ash said to them.

The Neo Defenders Rangers nod as they plan to cover the monster that took over Tabitha. Kiki jumps on the monster. She grabs the thorn. "Tabitha is my cousin and family". Kiki yells out loud. Leon and James nod as they also jump in to grab the thorn. "We love and truly care about Tabitha like a true sister". Leon and James said out loud.

"I accept your apology and I know that you love me", the monster yells out loud as it is said with Tabitha's voice.

As Kiki, Leon, and James pulls the thorn out, the evil power that was controlling Tabitha is leaving her. Cirukom frowns as the rangers are turning the tables on him. "NO MY THORN", Cirukom yells at them.

"Your thorn will become ancient history". Ash said to them.

"Guys go for it", Aiden said to them.

"You got it", Kiki, Leon, and James said in unison as their powers and aura are covering them. They throw the thorn into the air.

"Neo Defender Wizard Power Fire", Kiki yells out loud.

"Phoenix Defender Beast Power", Leon yells out loud.

"Garuda Defender Beast Power", James yells out loud.

The three powers combined into one. They aim it at the thorn. The powers hit the thorn as it is destroyed. The monster that is controlling Tabitha is gone as she transforms back to her human form. Tabitha is in her pajamas as she has her morphor by her. "Hey you creep it is payback time, and I brought a new friend". Tabitha said to Cirukom as she is glowing in a silver color.

Cirukom frowns as his plans are going to fail. "WHAT", Cirukom said to Tabitha.

"Defender Beast, Execute the Silver Power", Tabitha yells out loud. She is morphing into a special ranger form.

Morphing Sequence

Tabitha has her normal Defender Beast Ranger suit. She has silver Neo Defender armor with silver trimming on her ranger suit. She has blue and silver fairy wings. It appears that the mermaid is evolving to become a fairy mermaid. Her helmet is blue and silver with the fairy mermaid symbol as the visor. Her trident is upgraded like it is a trident sword and shield. "Neo Defender Power of the Silver Fairy", Tabitha yells out loud in unison as she is in her new pose.

Leon and James are stunned as they have never seen anything like that before. "That is one awesome form". James said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at James. "Yeah this takes things to a whole other level". Leon said to them.

Ash looks at the newly morphed ranger. "It takes being a dual ranger to another level". Ash said to them.

Cirukom frowns as he is getting angry at the rangers. "You are supposed to be my unloved pet. You will be punished for that". Cirukom said to Tabitha. He throws a huge power orb at her.

As the power orb is coming at Tabitha, Tabitha uses her shield to block the orb. The rangers are in awe as the shield protected her in a big way. "Awesome, that shield is really strong". Harry said to them.

"I have to agree with you Harry". Will said to them.

Tabitha is glowing in a blue and silver aura power as she glares at Cirukom. "Your kind of evil and evil power will never be used to harm others". Tabitha said to Cirukom as she has her trident sword out.

The rangers are stunned as they are not expecting this especially Leon and James.

"Power of the Neo Defender Silver Fairy", Tabitha yells out loud as she has her sword out. She makes a circle around Cirukom as her silver power is effecting it in a huge way.

Cirukom frowns as the silver power is effecting it. It is breaking him down into the three monsters that was used to create Cirukom.

"Awesome her power changed Cirukom back into three monsters that was used to create Cirukom". Liz said to them.

"Yeah it would explain on how it was created and now it will be history". Kara said to them.

As Tabitha slashes at the three monsters, Cirukom is destroyed into a million pieces as it disintegrates into ash. "That creep has bit the dust". Tabitha said to them as the battle is over.

"I am glad that's over". Mari said to them.

"I have to agree with you on that Mari". Verna said to Mari.

Tabitha demorphs as she is tired and exhausted as she looks at them. "Guys, why am I in my pajamas"? Tabitha asks them as she is clearly running on fumes". Tabitha asks them.

The rangers are surprised as they look at Tabitha. "What's the last thing you remember anyways"? Daniel asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she nods to them. "The last thing I remember was in the hallway of the apartment building. Leon and I were checking something out. I got hit by something like it stung me. After that, I don't remember much of anything". Tabitha said to them as she falls asleep.

Leon and James act quickly as they catch Tabitha. "It must have been that thorn that stung her". Mel said to them.

Kiki nods as the brothers catch Tabitha in time. "Yeah she was confused to find herself in pajamas". Kiki said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "We should head back to your headquarters". Leon said to them. Ash nods as the team teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Tabitha is in the med bay as the blue Wizard Powers from Ozford is healing her. Rory looks at the wizard. "How is she"? Rory asks Ozford.

Ozford looks at Rory as he nods to him. "She will be fine Rory. She just needs some rest. You should let her mentor know that she is safe and sound with us". Ozford said to Rory.

Rory nods as Leon and James walk in the room. "Melissa is contacting him now". Rory said to Ozford.

Ozford nods as he leaves the room. Leon looks at Rory as James is confused by it. "I just don't understand how Tabitha went so far underneath the cracks". James said to them.

Leon looks at James as he has the same question. "I know what you mean James". Leon said to them.

Rory looks at them as he nods to them. "You guys do need to work on your relationship with Tabitha. Plus when she comes too, don't overwhelm her with things". Rory said to them.

Leon and James nod as they plan to just that. Rory leaves the room as Leon and James sit with Tabitha.

In the main ops room, Melissa is on the computer as she is contacting Prince Alveno. "Greetings Melissa, how is Tabitha"? Prince Alveno asks Melissa.

"She is safe and sound at the Cave. Kiki, Leon, and James really got through to Tabitha and pulled out the thorn that was embedded in the back of her neck". Melissa said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno sighs in relief as the Defender Beast Rangers just returned to the C3 after their victory. "That's good, I will send the rangers to the Cave to be reunited with her". Prince Alveno said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Prince Alveno. "Alright, plus I am sending you the footage on what really happened in the battle". Melissa said to Prince Alveno as she sends the footage to him.

Prince Alveno notices the footage just arriving to his computer. "I just got it Melissa and I am instructing the others to head to the cave. They should be their very soon". Prince Alveno said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she notices a group of teens arriving at the Cave. "They just arrived at the Cave, Prince Alveno". Melissa said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Melissa. "Good let's talk again soon". Prince Alveno said to Melissa as the phone call ends.

The teens spot Lexi and the others. "We are sorry about not being able to help you guys get Tabitha back". Lexi said to them.

Ash shakes his head to them. "It is alright. A ranger emergency can come up at any time. The timing of them can always ruin things". Ash said to Lexi.

Leon nods as he looks at his team. "Was the problem in Majestic Hills very troublesome"? Leon asks Lexi.

"Yeah although Eliastro did show up but quickly left when he noticed that Tabitha was not there at the battle". Lexi said to them.

Leon sighs as he looks at them. "Well at least he didn't cause too much trouble". Leon said to them.

Eldon looks at Leon as they are concerned about Tabitha. "How is Tabitha"? Eldon asks Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "She is asleep guys in the med bay. She will be fine". Leon said to them.

The Defender Beast teens sigh in relief. "Is it possible for us to see her"? Twyla asks Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at Twyla. "Yeah", Leon said to them. He gets his teammates to follow him to Tabitha.

In the med bay, James sighs as he spots the others coming in the room. Tabitha is still asleep as they spot her in bed. "Hey guys", James said to them.

"Geez that monster really picked her didn't it". Blaise said to them.

"I am wondering what happened in the battle". Blake said to them.

James looks at them as he nods to them. "A lot has happened in the battle Blake. Plus she really morphed into a special ranger form. It is something to be seen to believe". James said to them.

Lexi nods as she looks at them. "I am going to take your word for it". Lexi said to James.

Gabby nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I would like to see it in action". Gabby said to them.

Corrin nods as he as he sees Tabitha is coming around. "Yeah umm guys, she is waking up". Corrin said to them.

Tabitha opens her eyes as she spots her teammates. "Hey guys", Tabitha said to them.

James smiles as he looks at Tabitha. "I am glad that you are awake Tabitha". James said to them.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I am glad that creep is gone. How much fussing I am in for from you guys especially from my newly discovered and starting to accept half brothers". Tabitha said to them.

Leon looks at Tabitha as he gives her a look. "Well, hopefully not too much fussing. We were deceived that a monster was in the area that didn't set the alarm off". Leon said to them.

Yoleidia appears to them as she has a happy look on her face. "The silver power is with its chosen one. It is time for me to find the gold power chosen one". Yoleidia said to them.

The Neo Defenders teens nod as they are wondering who it will go to. "Good luck", Kiki said to Yoleidia.

Yoleidia looks at them as she turns to Tabitha. "Tabitha, when the gold power is given to its chosen one, you and the chosen one will work together to use the power to its full potiental for when the situation calls for it". Yoleidia said to Tabitha.

As Tabitha nods Yoleidia vanishes from the Cave, the others are perplexed by it. "I am wondering what kind of situation calls for it". Lexi said to them.

Eldon nods as he looks at them. "I guess we will have to find out eventually". Eldon said to them. The teens are happy to get Tabitha back and partying at the Cave.

Ash looks at them as he turns to Tabitha. You know Tabitha your team may consider getting you a leash". Ash said to Tabitha.

Corrin has a perplex expression look on his face. "Why a leash Ash? She is not a puppy". Corrin said to Ash.

Ash looks at Corrin as he shrugs to him. "It is an old ranger saying for when a ranger is constantly being targeted to be kidnapped or when the ranger disappears mysteriously". Ash said to Corrin.

Gabby nods as she looks at Corrin. "That does make sense though". Gabby said to them.

Lexi nods as she looks at them. "Yeah although that other ranger form that we have heard about sounds really cool". Lexi said to Tabitha.

Eldon nods as he looks at them. "I will have to agree. It is like you got truly connected to your ranger ancestor.

Twyla nods as she thinks about something. "Yeah it makes me wonder if we got ranger ancestors as well". Twyla asks them as it is a fair question.

Roxy nods as she looks at them. "It is something to consider though". Roxy said to them.

Blaise nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah although it is something to to find out though. Then again, Tabitha might be the only one from our team that has a ranger ancestor". Blaise said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at them. His expression shows that he wants to change the subject to something serious. "Yeah, can you guys give James and I some time to talk to Tabitha alone". Leon said to them.

The two set of teens nod as they notice that Leon is being serious and needs the time.

Aiden nods as he looks at his teammates and the Defender Beast teens. "Sure, come on guys", Aiden said to them as the teens start to leave the room.

James nods as he looks at Kiki. "Actually can you also stay Kiki? After all you are family to Tabitha as well. Plus this involves you as well". James said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at James. "Of course, guys, I will be back". Kiki said to her teammates. The teens leave the room.

Tabitha looks at James, Leon, and Kiki as something tells her that it is a serious conversation. "What do you want to know exactly"? Tabitha asks them as she is wondering what it is about.

James looks at Tabi as he has that older brother look on his face. "We were worried about you Tabi. Plus you should come to us about what was bothering you and including the nightmares". James said to Tabitha.

Leon nods in agreement with James. "Yeah sis, plus we should have sit you down to explain to you about being related. Telling you the way we did was wrong". Leon said to Tabitha.

Kiki nods as she has a compassionate expression on her face. "Exactly, we want to know how you were so hidden for so long. My dad tried to find you even after Uncle David died. It was like you didn't want to be found or you simply fell through the deep cracks in the family and youth services". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Well, my dad and I lived in the roughest part in town. The neighborhood was a seedy place. After the divorce, my dad took two- three jobs to make ends meet and put food on the table. We basically didn't have much. When ever my dad got extra money, he put it into me for a special fun day where it was to an amusement park or a special birthday present. We basically built an independent life style despite in the rough neighborhood. When the holidays came around, we really didn't have much for a fancy feast. We basically did the charity things and that was my Christmas present". Tabitha said to them as she reveals a bit about her past.

Leon looks at Tabitha as he realizes that Tabitha and her dad was one step down from living in poverty and being homeless. "You really didn't have much to go on basically". Leon said to Tabitha.

James sighs as he does feel bad for Tabitha. "Did you have any neighbors that looked after you when school got out for the day"? James asks Tabitha.

Tabitha shakes her head to James. "In the neighborhood that I grew up in no, most of the neighbors that we had were not very kind or trustworthy. The only person that came by was the landlord to the house. He only came by to pick up rent and nothing more". Tabitha said to James.

Kiki nods as she feels bad for her cousin. "So hardly anyone else comes to your home for visitors". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Pretty much except when my dad died". Tabitha said to them.

Leon looks at Tabitha as this is the first time that she talked about her dad in deeper detail. "What happened when your dad died"? Leon asks Tabitha.

Tabitha sighs as she looks at them. "It was a Friday afternoon. I just home from school. I got my homework done and waiting for my dad to get home. As it got close to 7:00 pm, a coworker of my dad's came over. He told me that there was an accident just outside of the his work place. He brought me to the hospital. That's when the doctors told me my dad died on impact. The driver of the other car was drunk and distracted. He was arrested for it. My dad's conworkers felt bad for me and pretty much arranged the funeral. The funeral was basically me and my dad co workers. Mother dearest never showed up to it. After the funeral, I went back to that apartment. I basically knew that I couldn't stay there. Plus rent was due very soon. I basically packed up my stuff and took the remaining cash that my dad placed in a safe place. My dad never got a checking account at a bank or trust banks for that matter. I left the apartment for good and start living on the streets". Tabitha said to them.

James is stunned as he looks at Tabitha. "So CPS never took you in foster care after your dad died". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha shakes her head to James."No, at the apartment complex that my dad and I lived in often get police presence. About a month before my dad died, police and CPS was called to the apartment building. My dad and I witnessed a kid from a neighboring apartment being removed from the mother's custody and care. The mother was being arrested for drug charges. The girl was upset and didn't want to be separated from her mom and pretty much clinged to her. It was a heart breaking scene and I asked my dad when we can move from this neighborhood. My dad told me that it might be another year. When I saw it go down, I made the decision not to get myself with them". Tabitha said to them.

Kiki looks down on herself as she turns to Tabitha. "No one should ever see things like that". Kiki said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Yeah it sounds like you fell through the cracks so deeply that you made it impossible to get caught by CPS". Leon said to Tabitha.

James nods as he thinks about the crazy woman that set up those traps in the slum area. "Yeah it would explain why that Brianna went so far just to catch you.

Tabitha nods as she does remember her. "She was the one that removed that kid from her mother before my dad died. She looked so familiar to me so much". Tabitha said to them.

Kiki knows about that woman from the news article. "She didn't let up to find you". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Kiki as she nods to her. "No, when I started living on the streets, it was hard at first. I met a man named Kevin. He showed me the ropes about living on the streets. He taught me hold to fight and fencing. He looked out for me. When she was on the prowl in the area, he made sure I got to a different area. He was like a father figure for me. He made sure that she was off of my trail. He passed away about a year ago". Tabitha said to them.

Leon is surprised as he learns where she learned how to fight. "Woah, you basically learned a lot from him". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Yeah pretty much", Tabitha said to them.

James looks at Tabitha as he realizes that she had someone to look out for her. "You must miss him don't you". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I am starting to know what love truly is. Plus I am starting to accept you two as my brothers. There is so much that I truly don't know about like mother dearest. Did she really didn't know about my dad died? If she did, then why she never came back to get me? It would confirm about her completely abandoning me and the reasons why she didn't want any of my other extended relatives to meet me or even to raise me. Plus if she did know about my dad died, then where was she when the funeral took place. Plus does grandfather want anything to do with me or what"? Tabitha asks them.

Kiki nods as she looks at Tabitha. "I am sure you get your questions answered eventually". Kiki said to Tabitha. Leon and James nods as they look at Tabitha.

As the three of them share a happy family hug, things are starting to look up for Tabitha. She has a smile on her face as she is starting to understand what having actual family members is truly like.

End Chapter

The Road to Silver is completely done now... plus things are finally starting to look up for Tabitha. What will happen next time on Power Rangers Neo Defenders, stay tuned to find out?

Next Chapter: It's Elemental, Warriors, and Monsters with Qualities, Saints, and Music Oh My Part 1


	88. Chapter 88

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 88: It's Elemental, Warriors, and Monsters with Qualities, Saints, and Music Oh My Part 1

Back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic frowns as the plan of divide and conquer the rangers and sending them to different cities where there were rangers in the past fails. Plus he notices that there are more cities that had rangers in the past. "We need to keep the rangers on their toes". Xolicernic said to himself as he is watching the ranger footages from the battles that took place in Clover Hill and Norland.

Lyric looks at Xolicernic as she is progressing in her scheme with him. She is showing a bigger bump in her belly. "I have a thought let's combine the monsters that way we wont be sending them two at a time to different cities. That way, the rangers won't know which city that we send them too". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Lyric as she has an excellent point. "You maybe on to something Lyric. Zophicles did send out a hybrid against the Rangers very recently though. Plus it got to that Blue Ranger in Majestic Hills. It is the very same ranger that I placed my branding on. Plus it is only a matter of time when my plan comes into full view as well". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she looks at Xolicernic. "What do you have in mind for the hybrid monsters"? Lyric asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Lyric as he has a deeply evil smirk on his face. "It is very simple actually. We will send two hybrid monsters against the rangers. One of them will have the greatest challenges of Elemental Fusion, Monster Hunters, and Spirit Warriors. The other monster will have the greatest challenging monsters from Unity Force, Music Force and Elemental Saints". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she is getting excited about it. "You know the greatest monster ever to give the Music Force Rangers was the Anti Music Beast. The virus that made the Red Music Force ranger so weak that he couldn't do a thing until the rangers earned the Gifts of Music. Those gifts of Music ultimately formed into the Electric Guitar of Musicola. It is the only thing that can heal a victim fallen to virus". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he remembers Fortesilenco sending it against the Star Descendants Rangers. "Oh yes I do remember that very well. That beast got the Star Descendants Green Ranger very sick. As a result, that brother of his became the crystal ranger. Plus I found out that he is the Descendant of Corey McKnight". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric has an evil grin on her face. "A descendant of one of the Great Five Reds, this will make things a lot more interesting". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at the six monsters. There is a gold humanoid monster, the Anti Music Beast monster, vampire like monster, a mutant bird like monster, the dragon monster, and the mutant form of Pontix. As they divide the monsters into two groups, Xolicernic uses his powers to combine them into two specialty hybrid monsters. "Vampire Gold Phantom Beast go to Meadowedge and attack, and Pontirgon go attack Unity Lakes". Xolicernic said to the monsters named Vampire Gold Phantom Beast and Pontirgon respectively. They have a two swarms of Rampigs with them as they leave the Evil Castle.

In a different dimension, the Mystic Knights gang are training at the clubhouse. Emi is sparring against Adrian as she is trying to put aside her distracted mind. Everyone else notice that something is bothering her. "Enough", Abigail said to them.

The two rangers stop their sparring as it is very sudden. "Why stop us in a middle of a spar Abigail"? Adrian asks Abigail. He does not quiet get it.

Abigail looks at Emi as she has that motherly look in her eyes. "Emi, you are very distracted today. Is something wrong or bothering you"? Abigail asks Emi.

Emi sighs as she looks at them. "Yeah recently, I feel that something is following me, but when I turn around nothing is there just other people minding their own business". Emi said to them.

Ethan has a skeptical look on his face. "Is someone giving you trouble"? Ethan asks Emi.

Emi shakes her head to Ethan. "It is like seeing something very unsettling and unexpected. The other night, I came out of the shower and saw ' _You are the Love One that I seek'_ on the bathroom mirror". Emi said to them.

The gang look at each other as it is very creepy and unsettling to them. "That's really weird", Delia said to Emi.

Bay nods as she looks at them. "That's exactly what I told her". Bay said to them.

Ellie looks at them as it is very strange and unusual. "Besides the strange writing, did you notice anything else"? Ellie asks Emi.

Emi nods as she looks at them. "Yeah just this morning there was a message on the front door of our dorm". Emi said to them.

Sam looks at them as they are wondering what it said. "What did it say though"? Sam asks Emi.

"It said that ' _my message to stop an evil one must be reached to you, Love One and to your team"._ Emi said to them.

Robbie frowns as he looks at Emi. "What kind of message though? It sounds very odd". Robbie said to them.

Adam nods as he notices that the lights are flickering in an abnormal way. "Umm guys is the clubhouse haunted"? Adam asks them. He is getting freaked out by it.

Adrian frowns as he gives Adam a look. "No, but what ever it is someone is definitely getting our attention". Adrian said to them.

A ghost appears to them as he looks at them. "Hello Rangers", a ghost said to them.

Bay looks at the ghost as something about him is not Bryon. "Who are you anyways"? Bay asks the ghost.

"I am the Ghost of Christopher Askew. I know that one of you got the branding scar caused by my evil form". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The gang frowns as this is referring to Xolicernic. "What does this have to do with Alex anyways? Plus why are you here anyways"? Emi asks the ghost. She is getting very protective and loving towards Alex.

The Ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at Emi. "I suspected that you are the Love One to guide Alex to accept on what happened when she got branded by my evil form. It turns out that I am correct". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to Emi.

The gang is confused about it as they look at the ghost. "You don't look very evil and frightening for an evil ghost". Bay said to the ghost.

The ghost shakes his head as he turns to Bay. "No, it is because I was saved by my biological daughter Noelle McKnight, the Music Force Next Generation Red Ranger". The ghost of Christopher Askew.

"Wait there is another McKnight leading the team". Adam said to them as he is stunned by the news.

The ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, Xolicernic is far more dangerous than any ranger team could have ever imagine". The ghost said to them.

The gang is stunned as they hear his name. "Wait a minute, I thought we got rid of him for good when we teamed up with the Lore Keepers and the Star Descendants Rangers". Delia said to the ghost.

The ghost of Christopher Askew shakes his head to them. "No, the truth is that Xolicernic went back in time to split himself into four splits of himself. One of those splits is actually me. When Xolicernic was first destroyed by the Lore Keeper Rangers, I was still trapped in the alien form. I wanted to remain dead, but my alien evil form wanted to be brought back to life. Lord Ivano is the one that brought us back to life. Throughout the time of the Star Descendants Rangers, I tried so hard to break free from the evil alien form. No matter what I did, the evil alien kept me inside of him". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The gang frowns as it was a difficult thing for him to gone through. "That must have been difficult for you to deal with". Bay said to the ghost.

The ghost nods as he looks at them. "That's when Xolicernic decided to split himself into four parts, three of those splits are his alien form and the fourth is me. His plan was to eliminate me once and for all. However his plan got foiled by the Music Force Next Generation Rangers. I wanted to be saved and die on my terms. Noelle was the one that placed the necklace that got rid of the remaining evil from me". The Ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

Delia looks at the ghost as she is does not understand something. "Why did Xolicernic split himself though? Was there more to just get rid of you"? Delia asks the ghost.

The ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at Delia. "Yes there is more to it than that. Xolicernic split himself to avoid and prevent to be permanently sealed into the Book of Jesse. The Book of Jesse is a very special book that has sealed up villains from the past. The only way to keep you being sealed into the book is by splitting oneself. The only villain known on how to split yourself is a being named Judariot. When I was saved by Noelle, one of the alien splits got destroyed. However ever since I have became a ghost, I have been unable to crossover to the spirit world". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The gang is stunned by the news. "Wait a minute what"? Ethan asks the ghost of Christopher Askew.

The ghost nods as he looks at them. "When I was saved and after I passed away, I got barred from crossing over. It turns out that the evil spilt forms has to be destroyed and captured as well". The ghost said to them.

The rangers are stunned by the news as they look at the ghost. "Hold on would destroying them will take care of the job though"? Sam asks the ghost.

The ghost shakes his head to them. "Not really, you see once the evil split is destroyed, there is an evil spirit that lingers behind. All the spirit has to do is find a new host to take over. I have spent my ghostly life capturing his evil spirit. I only have the last split form of Xolicernic to capture. Once this urn is filled with the final evil spirit, I will turn it over to Sheppard. He will make sure it stays in his domain. I will be able to crossover at long last". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

Robbie nods as he looks at them. "So you mentioned about Emi being a Love One". Robbie said to the ghost.

The ghost nods as he looks at them. "Yes, in order to defeat the final split form of Xolicernic, the love ones of those that got branded by him must guide them to accept to what happened when they got the branding scar. Once that is heard to the Aquamarine Angel of Courage, it's healing light will shine to heal and reverse the branding scar back to normal. The special powers from the team's past and present shall combine together. The powers of Gold and Silver Neo Defenders will remove the evil power from Xolicernic forever. The Neo Defenders can not take the final split form of Xolicernic alone". The ghost said to them.

The gang nods as they realize that they need to go back to the other dimension very soon. "We understand on what needs to be done", Alex said to the ghost.

The ghost nods as he looks at them. "Thank you, I need to get to the other dimension to warn the rangers in Majestic Hills and Middleton". The ghost said to them.

Alex nods as she grabs the portal jewel and she makes a portal to the other world. "Good luck ghost of Christopher Askew", Alex said to the ghost. The ghost of Christopher Askew went through the portal to the other earth to the time of the Neo Defender Rangers. She looks at her teammates as she has a sinking feeling that her team will be heading to the other earth soon.

Back in Aurora Cove, the teens are hanging out together as they are looking at the family trees that Ryder made. "You know guys, we have learn some about our hidden ancestors, but there is a lot more that we don't know about". Ash said to them.

"You are right plus it is like we are connecting to both sides of our biological family tree". Aiden said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I have my Unity Force ancestor and I have my Beast Warrior hidden ancestor". Harry said to them.

Will nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I have Monster Hunter Ancestor and Jurassic Squad Hidden Ancestor". Will said to them.

Mel looks at them as she thinks about it. "You know, ever since we are getting started to understand the hidden ancestor, I feel like we are getting stronger as well". Mel said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus I am starting to have questions about my hidden ancestor like who he or she is and what ranger power that they had". Kara said to them.

Mari nods as she feels the same way. "Yeah it is like we have more unanswered questions than answers". Mari said to them.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "Maybe tomorrow we can go to the other places that had the rangers in the past with those who has the known ancestors". Verna said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at Verna. "Yeah that way, we will really be tackling them instead of waiting for a monster to attack that particular city or town". Daniel said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I mean I really want to know what the Elemental Fusion team is really about". Liz said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at Liz. "It is really interesting to learn about Liz". Ash said to them.

Kiki looks at them as she notices that her teammates are making plans. She notices Tina talking to her best friend named Sofia. "It is awful Tina. The man who I call my father told me that he is not really my father just left my mom and me. He gotten pinned with me when I was born. He told me that it wasn't my fault that I was used to trap him. He also said that I will always love me like a daughter, but he can't be with my mother because of her lies. He said that my true biological father might be Dominic Lawrence. When I told my mom about this, she straight up denied about him being my dad". The girl named Sofia said to Tina.

Tina looks at Sofia as she tries to comfort her friend. "Sofia, there is no way that you are related to him. That means that you are also related to the freaky girl as well. Come on let's go", Tina said to Sofia as they leave the area.

Kiki frowns as she is wondering if her dad is hiding something. She hears her friends getting her attention. "Hey Kiki Earth to Kiki"? Mel asks Kiki.

Kiki turns as she looks at them as she smiles to them. She snaps out from her distraction. "Yeah sorry about complete zone out guys". Kiki said to them.

The teens look at Kiki as they are wondering what's going on. "So we are going to different towns to learn more about our hidden ancestors. Ash, Aiden and Liz will be heading to Meadowedge. Will and Mel will be heading to Mystic Hallow. Daniel and Verna will be heading to Reefside. Kara and Mari will be heading to Warrior Heights. I will be going to Mystic Hallow with Will and Mel. What about you though"? Harry asks Kiki.

Kiki looks at them as she thinks about the ghost that visited her in her dream. 'I have connected to Unity Force, Beast Warriors, Elemental Saints, Jurassic Squad. The one that I haven't connected to is Music Force'. Kiki thought to herself. "I will go with Daniel and Verna to Reefside". Kiki said to them.

The teens look at each other as something is on Kiki's mind. "Alright, we should bring the biological family tree papers with us. That way, it will have some explaination on who the hidden ranger ancestor are". Ash said to them. The teens nod as they teleport to the different towns.

In Warrior Heights, it is just Kara and Mari as the two of them. Kara looks around in the town. She notices Mari going in one particular direction. "Hey Mari where are you going? I thought we are here to find out about the hidden ancestor in the Spirit Warrior Power Rangers". Kara asks Mari as she is confused by it.

Mari turns around as she looks at Kara. "We are learning about it. Plus where we are going will have everything that a lot of information". Mari said to Kara.

Kara nods as she trusts Mari on it. "Alright lead the way", Kara said to Mari. She is wondering where Mari is taking her.

After a good walk in the woods, Mari and Kara arrive at a temple. "Mari what is this place"? Kara asks Mari.

Mari looks at Kara as she nods to her. "We are at the Temple of the Spirit Warriors". Mari said to Kara.

"She is correct. Plus I have been expecting the two of you, especially you Kara". A headmistress said to them as she appears to them.

It catches Kara off guard by the arrival of a headmistress. "Woah how did you know my name"? Kara asks the woman.

"My name is Mira, the Headmistress of the Warrior Academy on Martiala. Your hidden ancestor was a Spirit Warrior ranger, Kara". Mira said to Kara.

Kara is stunned as she looks at Mira. "Really, I have been looking at my biological family tree, but I have not quiet get the whole color line thing". Kara said to Mira.

Mira nods as she reveals a special target to them. She has a bow and arrow in her hands. "Maybe your placement as a warrior will guide you even better. You see there are different kinds of warriors from different time periods and countries. Fire this arrow at this target, it will show you more things than you know and realize". Mira said to Kara.

As Kara receives the bow and arrow, she looks at the target. She puts the arrow on the bow. As she pulls the arrow back to fire it, Kara is wondering what the arrow is going to land on. She fires the arrow. Kara is in awe as the arrow is flying in a wild and funky way. It hits the Samurai target as it lands on the white star on the ceiling. "Samurai, that is very cool". Kara said to them.

Mira nods as she looks at Kara. "Your Hidden Ancestor is Abby Yucom Decker. Her placement landed on Samurai as well. You see Kara the Samurai Spirit Warrior is about the strength within. You are the strength within your team. It just like Mari is the loyalty of the team". Mira said to Kara.

A ranger ghost appears to them as she looks at Kara. "Hello Kara, I am Abby Yucom Decker. I am your hidden ranger ancestor from your biological mother's mother side of the family". The ghost of Abby.

Kara is stunned to meet Abby. "Abby, what you were like as a ranger"? Kara asks Abby. She is wondering about her.

Abby nods as she looks at Kara. "Well, I was not a girly girl. I was a tomboy in a huge way. Plus I prefer to kick butt in the battle than shopping. Although, I didn't mind being the pink ranger". Abby said to Kara.

Kara nods as she looks at Abby. She does have somethings in common with her. "I am so with you on this". Kara said to Abby.

The ghost of Abby nods as she looks at Kara. "The Strength of the Samurai will always be with you". The ghost of Abby said to Kara as she vanishes from the scene.

In Mystic Hallow, Will, Mel, and Harry arrive in the small town. "Woah, this town has that mystery feel to it". Harry said to them. He notices the statues of the supernatural around the town.

Will nods as he looks at them. "Yeah the Monster Hunters fought against the supernatural monsters and villains". Will said to them.

The three of them went towards a statue in the park. It looks like it has not been taken care of in a long time. Harry frowns as he sees various vines covering the statue. "Even when years has gone by, this statue has not been shown any love". Harry said to them.

The three teens got to work removing the vines that is covering the statue. Mel is starting to sense someone like positive energies coming towards her. "Guys, I don't think we are alone". Mel said to them.

The ghost of Drew Sanders arrives at the scene as he surprises Will. "It is ok guys. They are ranger ghosts like me". The Ghost of Drew Sanders said to them.

The teens sigh in relief as the ghosts of Clyde, Ester and Luna arrives at the scene. "You must be from the Monster Hunter team right". Mel said to the male ghost.

The ghost nods as he looks at Mel. "That's correct, my name is Clyde Roswell. I was the Monster Hunter Yellow Ranger. I can tell that you sense something of the supernatural in you. Plus your other ranger ancestors can see that you are the biggest enemy of evil. Unfortunately, it does include the supernatural as well". The ghost of Clyde Roswell said to Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at him. "I am starting to under it now". Mel said to Clyde as they look at the statue of the horseman.

All the sudden, the rangers are getting an alert from Rory and Melissa. " _ **Rangers, Xolicernic is at it again. He has sent two monsters to two different cities. It is in Meadowedge and Unity Lakes".**_ Rory said to them.

" _ **Guys we have to split up to handle this. I have Aiden and Liz in Meadowedge. Kara and Mari comento Medaowedge with us while Will, Harry, Mel, Daniel, Verna, and Kiki will go to Unity Lakes".**_ Ash said to them.

As the rangers got their orders, they teleport to their respective cities as they are facing a monster.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic has a new drone ready as he sets up a portal ready. "My love, I will be heading back to the past with my branding drone. By time I return, we will be one step closer to our plan". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she kisses Xolicernic on the lips. "I will be here my evil love. Perhaps by the time you return, this little one will be entering the world with both of our abilities". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he has an evil grin on is face. "Of course", Xolicernic said to Lyric as he goes through the portal to the past of the Lore Keeper rangers.

End Chapter

This a full blown chapter that will be two parts obviously. Plus why is Xolicernic going back into the past for?

Next Chapter: It's Elemental, Warriors, and Monsters with Qualities, Saints, and Music Oh My Part 2


	89. Chapter 89

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 89: It's Elemental, Warriors, and Monsters with Qualities, Saints, and Music Oh My Part 2

In Reefside, Daniel, Harry, Kiki, and Verna are exploring the town as they are getting the feel of the town. "Here we are guys, Reefside". Daniel said to them as he is showing them around the town.

The group are noticing that the town has transformed itself into a major music and dinosaur hub. "If you could take the two most random things that would never go together, dinosaurs and music would definitely be the two things that got brought together". Verna said to them.

"That's exactly what I thought as well". A familiar female voice said to them.

The four teens turn around as it is Tess. She has a smirk on her face as she is pleased to see them.

"Hey Tess", Verna said to Tess as she is happy to see her. Daniel and Harry nod as they greet her. "What brings you here today"? Kiki asks Tess as she is pleased to see her.

"Well Rory called me and asked me to go to Reefside to fully explain about the Music Force history and such. Plus I have heard that Tabitha has the silver Neo Defender Power. When she was telling me about it, it completely blew my mind. I mean Quentin was our dual ranger, but that got brought to a whole new level". Tess said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at Tess. "It was definitely on the wild side of things". Harry said to Tess.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "Follow me guys, there is something very special I want to show you guys. Plus it has something deeply to do with Music Force". Tess said to them.

The four teens nod as they follow Tess. "Umm Tess, about Music Force, what kind of powers did they have thought"? Verna asks Tess as it is brand new to her.

Tess nods as she looks at Verna. "It is about the power of the Music genre that is flowing through you. Plus have you ever feel that you have the feeling about each song on a deeper level that you could never explain"? Tess asks them.

Daniel nods as he has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah it was with hip hop music. I couldn't tell anyone because it was the music that girls were deeply into. I never told anyone because it was too girly. Plus I didn't want people to think differently of me. I know it is stupid to think of it like that". Daniel said to Tess.

Verna nods as she thinks about it. "Come to think of it, I always feel more in tuned with rock and roll music for some reason. I could understand why that particular note was played and the feeling behind every song lyric. It is like I am completely fluent in that genre". Verna said to Tess.

Tess nods as she expected it from them. "Yep that is definitely Vivian James and Corey McKnight. It is the same way with me and Techno music. I have Levi McKnight to thank for that". Tess said to them.

The group are in the woods as they are approaching a cave. "This is something that I was not expecting to go to". Kiki said to them.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "Actually this cave is a special place to the Music Force team. 16 years after the original Music Force team saved the world, a second team of Music Force Next Generation was born and fought against Lady Chaosima and her forces. It was mentored by Kira and Conner McKnight. However this leader is Noelle McKnight. What both Music Force and Music Force Next Generation has in common is their special forms that they went into". Tess said to them.

The four teens are deeply confused about it. "Special forms, what special forms"? Harry asks Tess as this is new to him as well.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "The special forms of Music Force and Music Force Next Generation were either a Music Guardian, a Music Knight, or a Music Fairy. It was decided with this very sword. It turns out that my special form is a Music Fairy. Plus someone else is here as well". Tess said to them.

The teens are perplexed on who it is. Natasha Amy appears to them as she nods to them. "Hello Rangers", Natasha Amy said to them.

"Natasha Amy", the teens said to Natasha Amy as they are surprised by her appearance.

Natasha Amy nods to them as she looks at them. "It my pleasure to do this with you today. Harry, even though you don't have a Music Force, you may watch. Daniel, Verna, and Kiki, close your eyes. I want the three of you to visually and physically reach out to these swords. Once you feel the power, open your eyes to discover what special form you have". Natasha Amy said to them.

Daniel, Verna, and Kiki nod as they do want Natasha Amy told hem. Daniel reaches out with his right hand. Verna reaches out with her left hand. Kiki reaches out with her right hand. Harry is in awe as the Music Knight shield went to Daniel, the Music Guardian Token went to Verna, and finally the Music Fairy Pendant went to Kiki.

Natasha Amy looks at Verna and Kiki as she notices something special about the two of them. Two ranger ghosts appear to them as they look at them.

" _ **I remember when I got my Music Guardian Token".**_ A male ranger ghost said to them.

" _ **I also remember when I got my Music Fairy Pendant".**_ A female ranger ghost said to them.

Natasha Amy nods as she can tell that Corey and Noelle are here. "Rangers this is Corey and Noelle McKnight. The red rangers from Music Force and Music Force Next Generation ranger teams". Natasha Amy said to them.

Verna and Kiki are in awe as they meet them. "I have always wondered why I am connected to you though". Verna said to Corey.

The ghost of Corey McKnight nods as he looks at Verna. "It is through your biological mother's father side of the family. Your biological mother was a free spirited young woman. Her parents didn't exactly approve of her love for Zisko. They thought that Zisko was all wrong for her. What they didn't count on their love to be true like soulmates. I know that you do have a special soul mate who is with you always". The ghost of Corey McKnight said to Verna.

Harry nods as he steps forward next to Verna. "I do deeply care and love her". Harry said to the ghost. Verna turns as she smiles to him.

The second ranger ghost looks at Kiki as Natasha Amy has a small box in her hands. "Kiki, I am Noelle McKnight. I am one of your hidden ancestors from your mother's mother side of the family. I can see a lot of myself in you. You are strong and compassionate. Plus I can see how eccentric you are as well". The ghost of Noelle McKnight said to Kiki.

Natasha Amy steps forward to Kiki. "Kiki, I have this for you. It was once belonged to Noelle herself". Natasha Amy said to Kiki. She hands her the box.

Kiki opens the box to find a tiara with red musical notes along with some jewels in it as well. "Was my hidden ancestor a princess or something"? Kiki asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Kiki. "Noelle's Music Fairy Powers was at the royal levels making her as a princess to the people of Musicola. She wants you to have this. When the time is right, you will know what to do". Natasha Amy said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at the tiara. She has a feeling that she will be needing it sooner or later. "Thank you Natasha Amy and Noelle". Kiki said to them. She puts it back into the box and into her bag.

All the sudden, the alert is going off on their morphors. They are getting the sinking feeling that there is trouble.

" _ **Rangers, Xolicernic is at it again. He has sent two monsters to two different cities. It is in Meadowedge and Unity Lakes".**_ Rory said to them.

" _ **Guys we have to split up to handle this. I have Aiden and Liz in Meadowedge. Kara and Mari comento Medaowedge with us while Will, Harry, Mel, Daniel, Verna, and Kiki will go to Unity Lakes".**_ Ash said to them.

Daniel, Verna, Harry, and Kiki nod as they teleport to Unity Lakes as they get their orders.

In Meadowedge, Ash, Will, Liz, Kara, and Mari are fighting the Gold Vampire Phantom Monster. Ash called up Will to switch with Aiden because of a gut feeling that he had.

"Ok that this is just like the hybrid monster that we faced when it had Tabi under his control". Mari said to them.

Will nods in agreement with Mari. "I agree plus it looks different from the hybrid monster from before". Will said to them.

"Except we don't have the books with us to figure out which teams those things are originally from". Kara said to them.

Liz nods as she hates this as much as they do. "We got to make the best of it guys". Liz said to them.

Ash nods as they grab out their morphors. "Liz is right guys". Ash said to them.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens in group one said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

In Unity Lakes, a battle is about to get started as they see the triple hybrid threat attacking the citizens of Unity Lakes. Aiden frowns as he looks at the hybrid. "Great Xolicernic is really getting on our last nerves with these hybrid monsters". Aiden said to them.

"You are telling me. Plus there is no telling which teams that the hybrid has parts of the monsters are from"? Daniel said to them.

"We have to make the best of it Daniel. Plus we are not in a full strength mode right now". Verna said to them.

Harry nods as he thinks about it. "We have to use process of elimination on this without the books". Harry said to them.

Mel nods as she senses the evil and darkness within the hybrid. "There is no doubt that this thing is really evil. I know it is obvious to say that". Mel said to them.

Kiki nods as she grabs her morphor out. "I know we don't have Tabi and we don't know who the special gold power that it will go to just yet". Kiki said to them.

Aiden nods as the others grab out their morphors. "I know. We just have to make the best of it". Aiden said to them.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Aiden and the group said in unison as they morph into ranger form as the battle is underway.

End Chapter

I decided to break this into three parts that way it would not be as over bearing in the chapter. Plus I have no doubt that this story will be over 100 chapters.

Next Chapter It's Elemental, Warriors, and Monsters with Qualities, Saints, and Music Oh My Part 3


	90. Chapter 90

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 90: It's Elemental, Warriors, and Monsters with Qualities, Saints, and Music Oh My Part 3

In Meadowedge, Ash, Will, Liz, Kara, and Mari are face to face with the Gold Vampire Phantom Monster. The battle is heating up as the monster is leading the rangers in a chase somewhere.

Ash frowns as he fires his weapon at the monster. The monster dodges it with ease as it is laughing at the rangers. "Catch me if you can brats". The Gold Vampire Phantom Monster yells at the rangers.

"Any ideas where this thing is going"? Mari asks them as she is trying to land a hit on the monster with her weapon.

Will shrugs as he does not know. "No clue, this thing either wants to lead us in a wild goose chase or it is targeting something else entirely". Will said to them.

Ash frowns as he realizes what is up ahead. "It is going to the temple". Ash said to them.

Liz has a confused look on her face. "What kind of temple is it"? Liz asks Ash. She is wondering what Ash is talking about.

Kara realizes as she looks at Liz. "It's the Elemental Fusion Temple". Kara said to Liz.

Liz turns to Kara as she hears the name of the temple. "Umm this is going to sound weird but does it have to do with kenji symbols of various elements"? Liz asks Kara.

Ash turns to Liz as he nods to her. "Yeah it does Liz. Long ago, the elements in the Elemental Fusion was fire, water, earth, light, air, dark, steel, and lighting. However the element of ice was later added. One of my ranger ancestors gained the element of ice". Ash said to Liz as he begins to explain it to her.

Kara nods as she picks it up from Ash. "At the time of the Elemental Fusion, the power of lighting was created by Vaatu himself. He chosen a girl named Zara to become an evil gold ranger. She nearly defeated the Elemental Fusion rangers. She turned over a new leaf and helped them defeat Vaatu by putting him back into the urn. Later on, our ancestor gained the lost Elemental Fusion Element of Ice. Thing is the Elemental Fusion is passed down from a family member of the Elemental Fusion Rangers". Kara said to Liz.

Liz nods as she thinks about it. "I have always wondered more about my biological mother's side of the family a lot more. Plus sometimes, I feel connected to the earth like I want to hurl some dirt and rocks at that thing". Liz said to them. She concentrates on the ground as she unleash some rocks and dirt at the monster.

As the monster gets hit, it lands on the ground. It turns around as it glares at the rangers. "You are going to regret that rangers especially you yellow ranger". The monster said to Liz as it has Rampigs to attack the rangers.

In Unity Lakes, the teens are face to face with Pontirgon. They are in ranger form as they are fighting Rampigs. Pontirgon has an evil laugher in him as he is fighting various kinds of different beams at the rangers.

Aiden frowns as they are under fire of the monster. "Guys, we got to get defensive on this thing". Aiden said to them.

Daniel, Verna, Harry, and Kiki nod as they follow Aiden's direction. They focus on getting rid of the Rampigs first. All the while, the are dodging the various types of beams.

Pontirgon laughs at them as it continues to fire the beams. "It won't be long until I find those ruins of the Saints and the special castle. They will be gone forever with my anti music power". Pontirgon said to them.

Harry frowns as the monster is targeting two different places. "That thing is looking for a special building". Harry said to them.

Mel nods as she glares at the monster. "Yeah but one of them is not here in Unity Lakes". Daniel said to them.

Aiden looks at Mel as he is confused by it. "Are you sure about this"? Aiden asks Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at Aiden. "I am very sure about this because the Elemental Saint Rangers Headquarters is located in a different town than this". Mel said to Aiden. She has her weapon out as she fires a beam from her sword.

The monster turns as it absorbs the attack. "That won't work on me ranger". Pontirgon yells at Mel as he returns fire on her.

As Mel gets hit by the monster, she lands on the ground. Daniel frowns as he glares at Pontirgon. "You will regret that". Daniel said to the monster as he summons his Elemental Saint Power.

Pontirgon has an evil smirk on his face as he takes the attack. "Was that it, it is very pathetic". Pontirgon said to them. He fires a different kind of power at them.

Harry frowns as he fires green electricity at the Pontirgon. "No but how about this". Harry yells at Pontirgon.

Pontirgon dodges it with ease as he fires a powerful attack at them. Daniel, Mel, and Harry went down to the ground as they are in pain.

Aiden, Verna, and Kiki frown as they need to finish this and fast. "Guys, this is getting really bad". Kiki said to them.

"I am hearing you loud and clear Kiki". Verna said to Kiki. She is getting frustrated the battle.

Aiden frowns as he got to think of something. He grits his teeth as he senses a ranger ghost near by. ' _You must not give up Aiden. The shadows are your source of strength and power'._ A ranger ghost said to Aiden.

Verna senses something as well as she hears a familiar voice to her. ' _You got to unleash the rock and roll Music Guardian Power within you'._ Another ranger ghost said to Verna.

Kiki also senses two ranger ghosts as they are close by to her. ' _You are the team's Bringer of Justice just like I was'._ A male ranger ghost said to Kiki. ' _It is time to connect to the tiara to fully activate the Music Fairy power of the American Music'._ A female ranger ghost said to Kiki.

As Pontirgon is getting closer to them, Aiden remembers about something. "Guys, that thing is a hybrid monster. It has parts of the villains from Elemental Saints, Unity Force, and Music Force". Aiden said to them.

Verna and Kiki look at Aiden as they need more. "Are you sure about this"? Verna asks Aiden. "Yeah we need to be sure about this". Kiki said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "I am positive about this guys. Pontix is from Elemental Saints. Tir is from Unity Force. Evil beast parts of from Music Force. It is time to tap into the powers from our hidden ancestors". Aiden said to them.

Verna and Kiki nod in agreement with Aiden. "Right", Verna and Kiki said in unison.

Pontirgon glares at them as he is charging in at Verna. "You are finished first". Pontirgon yells at Verna. As he claws at Verna, Verna dodges it as she is connected to the Music Guardian token. "You have harmed the descendant of the Hip Hop Guardian of Music Force and my truest love You shall not win ever". Verna yells out loud. She fires a red music beam at the monster. The music beam has red musical notes of rock and roll as it is very powerful.

Pontirgon gets hit as it is effected because it is an anti hip hop monster. He takes a stumble as he glares at Aiden. "You shall be destroyed". Pontirgon yells at Aiden. He fires beams at Aiden.

Aiden feels the shadows around him as it is not evil. "I have learned that the Elemental Saints has earned the forgiveness from their teammates. It is you that will never earn the forgiveness". Aiden yells out loud as he fires a shadow beam at Pontirgon.

As the beams are collided, Aiden and Pontirgon grits their teeth as they push the beams at each other. Kiki glares at Pontirgon as she is holding the tiara in her hands. "You have caused great destruction of the town of Unity Lakes. You are a part of a great evil. You shall be brought to justice and brought down with the American Music Fairy Power", Kiki yells out loud as she unleashes an orange and red beams at Pontirgon.

It is not long that Verna joins in with them. They are transforming again as they gain the parts from Elemental Saints, Music Force, and Music Force Next Generation and Unity Force respectively.

Daniel, Mel, and Harry are in awe by this. "Awesome", Daniel said to them. "You are telling me". Harry said to them. Mel nods as she looks at them.

Pontirgon gets hit by their powers the hybrid monster gets destroyed as it bursts into million of ashes. "That is one monster that has bit the dust". Kiki said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Aiden looks at them as he thinks of the others. "Come on guys, Ash and the others may need our help". Aiden said to them. They nod as they teleport to Meadowedge.

Back in Meadowedge, the Gold Vampire Phantom Monster is getting the better of the rangers. Ash notices Aiden and the others arriving in time as they fire their new powers at the monster. "Boy are we glad to see you guys". Mari said to them.

Aiden nods as the others are helping them getting up. "We wouldn't leave you guys here especially with that hybrid monster". Aiden said to them.

It hits Liz as she realizes something. "It is a hybrid monster with the parts of the villains from Elemental Fusion, Monster Hunters, and Spirit Warriors in it". Liz said to them.

Will has a skeptical look on his face. "Are you sure about this Liz"? Will asks Liz. He wants to be sure about it.

Liz nods as she looks at Will. "Remember what Ash and Kara said about the Elemental Fusion team? They experienced an evil gold ranger that had the lighting power. The vampire part is from the evil paranormal and supernatural monsters that our ancestors fought against. Plus a phantom is like a mysterious ninja". Liz said to Will.

Kara nods as she agrees with Liz. "I am with Liz on this". Kara said to Will. She has a determined expression on her face like she senses a Samurai spirit warrior and a ranger close by. ' _Let the Strength of the Samurai guide you towards victory Kara'._ A female ranger ghost said to Kara.

A male ranger ghost appears as another spirit also appears next to Liz. ' _You may share the same first name as a teammate of mine, but you have my element of Earth'._ A male ranger ghost said to Liz.

The Gold Vampire Phantom Monster laughs at them as he notices that two of them has a ranger ghost with them. "I shall end you both pink and yellow Rangers". The Gold Vampire Phantom Monster said to them as it fires a massive attack.

Mel frowns as she senses that Clyde is near her. Plus she also senses the deep evil within it. "Not today you ugly beast". Mel yells out loud as she is glowing in a bright navy color as she fires a beam as she is connected with her Monster Hunter and Unity Force hidden ancestors.

The Gold Vampire Phantom Monster gets hit as it is getting effected with the light. "Ahhh, the light, it burns me". The monster yells at them.

Liz and Kara are noticing that they are transforming into a form as they fully understand their hidden ranger ancestor. Plus Mel is transforming into it as well. "Girls let's finish this". Liz said to them. "You are speaking in my language". Kara said to Liz. "Agreed", Mel said to them. The three of them fire their powers at the monster.

The Gold Vampire Phantom Monster gets hit directly as it explodes into millions of ashes. The rangers sigh as the battle is over. " _Well done Rangers, I am Alexander Rodriquez. Elemental Fusion Green Ranger. I deeply apologize for not showing up earlier. If you guys got to the temple, I would have explained everything to you, especially you Liz"._ The ghost of Alex said to Liz.

The ghosts of Corey McKnight nod as they look at them. "I believe in all of you especially you purple ranger". _The ghost of Corey McKnight said to Verna._

The ghost of Jason Lee Scott looks at them as he has a message for them. " _Rangers, very soon, the evil one named Xolicernic will be launching his ultimate plan. He must be brought to justice once more and his human being form can finally crossover to the spirit world. It is nice to meet you Kiki. I can tell why my orange Unity Force Power is within you"._ The ghost of Jason Lee Scott said to them.

As the rangers notice that the ghosts took off, they look at each other. "I got a bad feeling what ever Xolicernic is up too; it may involve our friends". Ash said to them. They nod as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Rory and Melissa sees the rangers returning as they are sore and exhausted. "That Xolicernic really gone over board with the monsters. Plus I don't think that he will send them to Riverdale, Warrior Heights, Mystic Hallow, and Reefside". Ash said to them.

Melissa has a confused expression on her face. "Why do you say that"? Melissa asks Ash.

Ash shrugs as he looks at Melissa. "Today the monsters attacked Meadowedge and Unity Lakes. Plus on top of it, the hybrid monsters had parts of villains that came from the other places that had rangers in the past. Plus the only two towns that had rangers in the past that Xolicernic has not targeted yet is Angel Grove and Legacy Hills". Ash said to them.

Rory is in deep thought about it. "Ash maybe on to something Melissa. We have to keep an eye on where that creep will send a monster". Rory said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Rangers, you should head on home to rest. We will pick up on training tomorrow". Melissa said to them. The teens nod as they leave the Cave.

Meanwhile in Majestic Hills, the Defender Beast rangers return from a tough battle. "It's too bad that Eliastro didn't see you new silver power Tabi". Eldon said to Tabi.

Lexi nods as she looks at Tabi. "Yeah he wouldn't have seen that one coming". Lexi said to Tabi.

Tabitha shrugs as she looks at them. "In all honestly, I am glad I didn't show it in battle". Tabitha said to them.

The gang is confused by it as they look at her. "Woah, wait a minute, why are you glad that you didn't show it"? Gabby asks Tabitha.

Tabitha gives a look to the gold ranger. "Well, if he saw it, he would go after me even more. Plus he would probably do a lot of things to get his nasty hands on it". Tabitha said to them.

Corrin nods as he looks at Tabitha. "I can see where you are coming from Tabitha". Corrin said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Roxy looks at Leon and James as they are deeply bothered by something. "Hey what's wrong? You look like something is bothering the two of you". Roxy said to Leon and James.

Leon looks at them as James nod to him. "We might as well tell them Leon". James said to them.

"Ok what's going on with you two"? Blake asks them.

Leon nods as he takes a deep breath. "It is like someone or some ghost is trying to communicate with James and me. It kept saying listen to my message Love Ones of the Branded Scarred Blue". Leon said to them.

James nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it is like that thing knows something that we don't". James said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they notice the lights are flickering in a strange way. Plus they notice the words ' _Love Ones of the Branded Scarred Blue Ranger'_ on the wall.

Prince Alveno and Martin walk in as they are seeing this. "What's going on rangers"? Prince Alveno said to them.

"We got a strange visitor". Leon said to them.

" _I am more than a strange visitor Power Rangers"._ The ghost said to them as he appears to them.

Martin looks at the ghost as Prince Alveno gives it a look. "Leave this place at once". Prince Alveno said to the ghost.

The ghost looks at Prince Alveno as he shakes his head to them. " _My message on how to defeat Xolicernic must be told to them mentor"._ The ghost said to Prince Alveno.

The gang is stunned as they hear it. "Hold on there is a way to defeat that creep once and for all"? Gabby asks the ghost.

The ghost nods as he looks at them. " _Yes, I am the Ghost of Christopher Askew. It is my evil form that has caused so much pain, chaos, and trouble for the rangers in the past and present. For a very long time, I have been earthbound to capture the remaining Xolicernic spirit. You see when an evil being split himself, it is impossible to deal him away into the Book of Jesse. Plus when each evil split is destroyed, the evil spirit of the split form remains. This spirit can find a new host to take over. I have spent the last 155 years trying to capture the evil spirits of Xolicernic"._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The gang is stunned as they look at the ghost. "That is a long time to go to capture the evil spirits of Xolicernic". Twyla said to the ghost.

The Ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at them. " _In order to defeat the third split of Xolicernic, the ones that were branded has to accept on how they got branded. The loved ones of the branded has to fight along side them against Xolicernic. Once the Angel of the Balance of Vaules hear their acceptance on how it happened, her healing light will permanently heal them and the branding scar will disappear forever. The final battle against the final form of Xolicernic will be coming soon rangers. The secret on how the branding scar hurts you when a new person gets one lies with the Diablo Virus"._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them as he vanishes from C3.

The gang is confused by it as they look at Leon, James, and Tabitha. "Umm any ideas on what he meant by the virus"? Blaise asks them. "No clue, I am more confused about this angel. There is not an angel beast stone". Corrin said to them.

Tabitha frowns as she is getting frustrated about it. "Accepting about how I got tortured by that creep is going to be an extremely tall order. I need to do some research about this". Tabitha said to them as she leaves the C3.

The teens frown as they are getting concerned about her. "Is she going to be ok"? Eldon asks them.

Leon looks at them as he shrugs to them. "I hope she will be ok. Remember, she got attacked twice by that creep. Plus the first time he attempted to give her the branding scar, Brandon was there to knock that drone out of there. The second time, Tabitha wasn't as lucky as he brought that partner of his. We don't even know who he or she is". Leon said to them.

Lexi looks at them as she remembers about something. "I think I know what the partner is". Lexi said to them.

The gang looks at Lexi as they are surprised by it. "Are you sure about this"? James asks Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at James. "I am sure about this. Aloora told me that it is a Music Fairy, but she does not know why it is with an evil being like Xolicernic". Lexi said to them.

The gang look at each other as they realize that Lexi is on to something. "I think we all need to do more research about this". Eldon said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he plans to contact Rory and Melissa. "Eldon is right Rangers. All of you should head home". Prince Alveno said to them. As the teens leave C3, Prince Alveno is stumped by it.

Martin looks at Prince Alveno. "Prince, do you know how many teams that Xolicernic has effected"? Martin asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at Martin as he shakes his head. "No, that's why I am going to contact Rory about this. He may have some insight about this Music Fairy as well". Prince Alveno said to Martin as he plans to do just that.

Meanwhile, Yoleidia is flying into Middleton as she is exhausted from the trip. As she notices a group of teens leaving a library, the gold pendant is glowing as it is identifying one of them to receive it. "How odd, there is a young man who is wearing gold, but is he the right one or is it a different person in the group". Yoleidia said to herself as she keeping a close watch on them.

End Chapter.

Yeah I am putting more focus into this story since I am caught up with Music Force Next Generation to its final arc of the story. Plus things are getting really crazy for this story as well.

Next Chapter: The Keepers of the Star Legends Part 1


	91. Chapter 91

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 91: The Keepers of Star Legends Part 1

At the Evil Castle, Claradona is looking at the monitors as she is trying to track down the fairy. She extended the search area to include other towns. As she gets a hit in Middleton, the evil officer has an evil grin on her face. "So you are in Middleton". Claradona said to herself as she gets a hit on the fairy.

Zophicles walks in the room as he sees Claradona with a new lead. "I take it that you got a lock on the location of that fairy". Zophicles said to Claradona.

Claradona turns to Zophicles as she nods to him. "The fairy is in Middleton". Claradona said to Zophicles.

Zophicles nods as he looks at Claradona. "Go and find out who the fairy chosen for the gold powers". Zophicles said to Claradona.

Claradona nods as she gets her orders. "It will be my pleasure". Claradona said to Zophicles as she leaves the castle.

Lyric overhears the conversation as she has an evil grin on her face. She appears to be 8 almost 9 months pregnant. "This is very interesting for Xolicernic to know". Lyric said to herself as she makes her way back to Xolicernic.

In a lab, Xolicernic is putting together the next monster to attack the rangers. Lyric walk in the room as she has a mischievous smirk on her face. "I have learned that Claradona is in Middleton to search for the fairy. It is going to give the gold powers to someone there". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "Middleton you say, I have a branded scarred one there. I think I may have to consult Dr. Eelmore to put a special hybrid monster just for him". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she looks at Xolicernic. "Yes, plus it won't be long until we bring a child into this evil world". Lyric said to Xolicernic as they have plans in the making.

As Xolicernic is finished making the monster, the monster is coming alive as it is mutant hybrid of Zhoan and Abbinus. "Zhobbinus, I want you to destroy those rangers and have the fight located not too far away from the Commander Center in Angel Grove". Xolicernic said to the monster newly named Zhobbinus.

Zhobbinus nods as he has an evil smirk on his face. "It will be my pleasure to destroy them especially the descendants of those rangers". Zhobbinus said to Xolicernic as he heads out with some Rampigs.

Lyric nods as she feels the baby moving. She is getting some back pain as it is getting closer to bring the baby into the world. "I do believe that the baby is coming very soon". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Lyric. "Excellent, it means that our plans is coming along very nicely". Xolicernic said to Lyric as they went to a different room.

That night, in Majestic Hills, Tabitha sighs as she thinks about things. She has transitioned from living on the streets to living at her brother's apartment. She is transitioning from not having much family to having more family that she didn't know about. On the ranger front, she has the special silver Neo Defender fairy power. Plus she has a ranger ancestor from her father's side of the family. On top of it, she is trying to figure out why Eliastro is having the biggest interest with her like it is some dark and evil obsession. Plus she is thinking about how she, Leon, and James has the Royal Trio powers. "Ugh, I want to get some answers about this". Tabitha said to herself as she thinks about it. She grabs the phone to call up Kiki.

" _ **Kiki here what's up",**_ Kiki said to Tabitha as she answers the phone.

Tabitha nods as she likes the catchphrase. "Nothing much, do you still have your family tree papers"? Tabitha asks Kiki.

" _ **Yep I do why"?**_ Kiki asks Tabitha as she is curious about it.

"Can you see if there is any family tree lined that connects my mom to on the Power Ranger family tree"? Tabitha asks Kiki.

" _ **Actually Tabi, according to the family tree branches, it seems that there is not any ranger family tree lines that connects to your mom"**_. Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as it is one thing she wanted to know. "How can that be though"? Tabitha asks Kiki.

" _ **According to Ryder, when someone marries a person outside of the Power Ranger community, they get a leaf added to the family tree branch. My guess is that your mom's side of the family never had a ranger in their family ancestry".**_ Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha sighs as it is a dead end for her. "Thanks Kiki, I am trying to figure out things especially the Royal Trio. I mean you are the one that kept the royal trio powers safe because of your main ranger ancestor. Plus now you have four hidden ranger ancestors as well". Tabitha said to Kiki.

" _ **Yeah there is so much I need to tell Wes about as well. Two of my hidden ancestors came from my mom's side of the family. It is especially true from my mom's mom's side of the family. It makes me wonder how much Wes's biological mother knew about this and didn't want that kind of life for Wes when the Power Rangers are in the town to save the world".**_ Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she thinks about it. "Yeah I can see that. Is there any place that I can do some research about my ancestor that does not involve with the family tree thing"? Tabitha asks Kiki.

" _ **You have been to the museum in Angel Grove. However there is one other place in Angel Grove that might be interesting to you to see. Are you free to come over to my house tomorrow? Plus Verna, Liz, and Ash will be coming over as well"?**_ Kiki asks Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as tomorrow is a Saturday. "Yeah tomorrow is a Saturday and plus I need to a back from having a special target on my back by that mega creep Eliastro". Tabitha said to Kiki.

" _ **Is that creep still getting to you in ranger battle"?**_ Kiki asks Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she touches her branding scar. "Yeah even though I know the truth about my tiger pal, I still don't know why Eliastro has a keen interest in getting to me though. Plus my team got visited by the ghost of Christopher Askew as well. It is one thing to get the branding scar, but it is another thing to let my brothers guide me to accept about what happened to me when I got those scars". Tabitha said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she can relate to Tabitha's struggles. " _ **Your brothers is the love ones to guide you like Daniel is my love one for me. If I have to guess about when Xolicernic is going to strike, it is going to be sooner than later though".**_ Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she really hates that villain. "I hate that guy on the same level with Eliastro". Tabitha said to Kiki.

" _ **They are definitely one of those villains who are truly evil".**_ Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at the time. "You know what, I will head over to your house tomorrow. I want to ask your dad more about my dad". Tabitha said to Kiki as she wants to know more.

" _ **Cool the others will be at my house around noon or so".**_ Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she has made plans. "Ok then see you tomorrow". Tabitha said to Kiki as the phone call ends.

Leon walks in the room as he notices that Tabitha just got off the phone. "So you are making plans for tomorrow"? Leon asks Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at her brother. "Yeah, I want to get answers about things". Tabitha said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Tabi, we have to talk about the events when you got your branding scars. It is the key to healing it and getting rid of Xolicernic forever". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha sighs as she looks at Leon. "I know that Leon. I am not ready to fully talk about it. I am heading to Aurora Cove tomorrow so that way you and the others won't go into super worried worts about me". Tabitha said to Leon as she leaves the room.

James looks at Leon as he notices he looks down on himself. "I take it you are trying to get her to talk about the branding scars". James said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at James. "Yeah, it is not going so well though". Leon said to James.

James looks at Leon as he sighs to him. "She needs time and space Leon". James said to Leon.

Leon looks at James as he remembers about it. "She was alone when she got attacked James, and in both of those times she was alone. She shouldn't be alone to be guided to accept about what happened". Leon said to James.

James nod as he looks at Leon. "I know it just we need to do this on Tabi's time". James said to Leon. Leon nods as he is thinking about Tabi.

The next day, Tabitha is at Kiki's house as she sees Liz, Ash, Verna, and Mari in the living room. "Hey guys", Tabitha said to them.

Kiki turns to Tabitha as she welcomes her. "Hey Tabi, how are you doing"? Kiki asks Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at her cousin. "I am doing fine. Although, my brothers are trying to get me to open up about the attacks that got me branded scarred". Tabitha said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Tabitha. "To tell you the truth, I didn't want to open up when I got branded scarred either. It effected me in more ways than one. My teammates got through to me especially Daniel. It took time for me to recover and to open up". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at Kiki. "Were your teammates pushy to get you to talk about it"? Tabitha asks Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Tabitha. "A bit pushy at first, it is because my teammates were worried about me. Let me guess, your brothers are being pushy to get you to open up". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she is starting to understand. "Yeah they are being pushy". Tabitha said to Kiki.

Kiki puts her hand on Tabitha's shoulder. "I know how you feel. Come on, we are going to a place very important to the Rangers". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as Verna is looking at her. "Alright, I am curious about this place though". Tabitha said to them.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "We will be teleporting to Legacy Hills". Verna said to them. The teens nod as are gathering together as they teleport to Legacy Hills.

In Legacy Hills, they are admiring how the town grew in the last 155 years. "This is the town where the Lore Keepers defended the earth from Diablo and all sorts of villains that faced them right". Ash said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at Ash. "That's correct Ash, this the very town that my main ranger ancestors Sora and AV became rangers at". Verna said to Ash.

"If I may, I want to bring all of you to the Great Library". A female voice said to them.

The teens are stunned and surprised to hear someone calling to them. It is an adult female as the woman has a light smile on her face. "Who are you anyways"? Ash asks the mysterious woman.

The woman nods as she looks at Ash. "My name is Abby. I can explain things a lot more. Plus I have special guests that are waiting to meet with all of you. It does include you, Tabitha". The woman named Abby said to them especially Tabitha.

The teens look at each other as they have nothing to lose. "Ok", Ash said to Abby. The group teleports to the Great Library.

At the Great Library, everyone is in awe of the headquarters. "I have never seen a library like this before". Mari said to them.

Liz nods as she notices all sorts of books. "Yeah there is a fountain of information here". Liz said to them.

Abby nods as some ranger ghosts appear in the library. "Every book you see is about every individual from various places including other planets and dimensions. A Lore Keepers job is to write it. We are beings that live here in this library". Abby said to them.

The teens are in awe of the place. It is not long that a special ghost appears them. "Greetings Power Rangers", a female ghost said to them.

The teens turn as they see a female ghost among with a few ranger ghosts. The special ghost is a young girl wearing regal and royal dress. "Who are you"? Verna asks the female ghost.

The ghost nods as she looks at the teens. "I am Princess Liberty. I guided the mentors and the Star Legends rangers. The Star Legends fought against the evil empress name Mesadogloria. Mesadogloria and her forces kidnapped the nine ranger mentors from Elemental Fusion to Underdog Squad. Each ranger on the team understood and connected to a ranger power from one of the nine teams and they have a power of their own". The ghost of Princess Liberty said to them.

Tabitha looks at Princess Liberty as she thinks about her ancestor. "Did you meet Terra Sloane Noble? She is my ranger ancestor". Tabitha asks Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty nods as she looks at Tabitha. "I did meet her. Although, by the time I met her, it was getting very close to the final battle of the Star Legends Rangers. You see when your ancestor was captured, she was sealed away in a petrified statue. At that time, your ancestor was indeed a mentor and a two time veteran ranger. A lot of rangers calls Terra the female version of the legendary ranger veteran, Dr. Tommy Oliver. She was very pregnant at the time when she was captured. Her husband unfortunate passed away in the line of duty in the military. Her babies were born on the day of the final battle. She was expecting twins, but to her surprise there was a third baby. That third baby was a baby girl named Anya Liberty Noble, your great grand mother". The ghost of Princess Liberty said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is stunned as she learns more about it. "My great grandmother, it is the very family line that will later have my dad and Kiki's dad". Tabitha said to Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty nods as Kiki is comforting her. "That's correct, you are not alone in this world Tabitha. You may think that you don't have much family around you. The simple truth is that you do have family around you". Princess Liberty said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at the ghost as the ghost of Terra appears as well. "Princess Liberty is correct Tabitha". The ghost of Terra said to Tabitha.

Kiki looks at the ghost of Princess Liberty. "What did happen in that final battle though"? Kiki asks the ghost of Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty nods as she looks at them. "The final battle against Mesadogloria was an intense battle. When a final battle is coming, emotions will be running at an all time high. There were two kids to receive special powers. These special powers is the Balance of the Elements and the Balance of Values of Life. When I left the Command Center, the two kids followed me to the place of the final battle. The rangers were at their final rope as Mesadogloria was about to destroy them completely. The two kids appeared to the Evil empress and revealed that they are the special two that received my power. I sacrificed myself to save them. It is the kind of sacrifice that I paid the ultimate price. It is those two kids and the Star Legends Rangers and other ranger veterans that fires the final blow on Mesadogloria that defeated her once and for all. After that battle, I erased the memories of me from the two kids. These two kids are Sora Daniels and Avalon Victoria Winchester. It was your ancestors Verna". Princess Liberty said to them.

The ghost looks at Liz and Mari as she went to them. "Liz, I can tell that you are the descendant of Sylvie Frair Raidon. You gained her power of plant manipulation. Mari, you may look like your biological mother, but it is your biological father's mother's family that you have a ranger ancestor in the Star Legends team". Princess Liberty said to Liz and Mari. The two girls nod as they understand now.

The ghost of Maya Shepherd steps forward. "Hello Mari, I am your hidden ranger ancestor". The ghost of Maya said to Mari.

Everyone is stunned as she looks at Mari. "Hold on though my adoptive parents are the Spears as well. How come I never knew about her dad though"? Verna asks the ghost of Maya.

The ghost of Maya nods as she looks at Verna. "Sometimes a love story has its obstacles Verna. With her dad, it crosses different cultures. As all of you know, I am the mentor of the Lore Keeper Power Rangers. The Rangers has to earn the true powers from over 40 ranger teams from the past. A true power has to be earned from a veteran ranger from that particular team. Ash, your hidden ancestor is from Lore Keepers just like Verna's main ancestor". The ghost of Maya said to them.

It is not long that the ghosts of Sora, AV, and Jazz appears to them. "Hello Ash, you did see me as my younger self. I am your hidden ancestor from your biological father's father's side of the family. As I see you lead the team and being a great brother, it makes me think of me when I was a ranger. The truth is when I learned that AV is my half sister, it really caught me very off guard and it flipped my life upside. I can understand and relate to you of discovering news like that. You have truly earn the true power of the Lore Keepers". The ghost of Jazz said to Ash.

The ghosts of Sora and AV step forward as they look at Verna. "Verna, it is our great pleasure to tell you that you have earned our true power as well. Plus we sense that you are getting close to unlocking your special form. You know the truth about your biological parents. You have friends who has truly accepted you for who you are. All you need to do know is". The ghost of Sora and AV said to Verna.

The alarm is going off as it cuts into what the ghost of AV and Sora is about to tell her. The teens look on the monitors as a monster is attacking in the mountains of Angel Grove. "That thing is heading towards the headquarters of the Star Legends Rangers. You got to stop it". The ghost of Maya said to them. The five teens look at each other as they teleport out from the Great Library for the mountains in Angel Grove.

Meanwhile in Middleton, the gang is hanging out together as they are talking among themselves. They notice that Robin is in deep thought about something. Plus Bentley looks like something is bothering him.

Wes frowns as he looks at them. "Guys what's wrong"? Wes asks them. He want to know what's wrong.

Bentley looks at them as he went first. "All day today, I am getting the feeling that someone is either watching me or following me. I keep thinking it is James, but at the same time I don't think it is him". Bentley said to them.

Robin looks at Bentley as she thinks about it. "Did this person say the words love one to you"? Robin asks Bentley.

Bentley shakes his head to Robin. "No, this person doesn't say anything that I could hear. Wait, you have been hearing someone saying love one to you". Bentley said to Robin.

Robin nods as she looks at Bentley. "Yeah, all day long, I saw red and green hearts everywhere. Each time this happened, I have heard the words Love One". Robin said to them.

Ericka looks at Robin as she thinks about it. "Maybe someone is trying to reach out to you Robin". Ericka said to Robin.

Kristen nods as she looks at Robin. "I am with Ericka on this. But who is trying to reach out to you and why"? Kristen asks them.

Robin shrugs as she looks at them. "I do not know guys". Robin said to them.

Morgan looks at Robin as he thinks about it. "Wait, one of those hearts is green right". Morgan said to Robin.

Robin nods as she looks at Morgan. "Yeah, Wes is my boyfriend". Robin said to Morgan.

Wes looks at them as he is thinking about it. "You know Tess called me very recently about a ghost reaching out to Carter and Monty. The ghost is calling them love one as well. I think we are needed for an important battle soon". Wes said to them. The gang looks at each other as they have no idea how right Wes is.

Close by, Yoleidia frowns as the gold pendant is glowing but not reacting to the young gold ranger that she has been following. 'The Gold Heroes of Legends is not the one to receive the gold power. I have to keep a close eye on a different person'. Yoleidia thought to herself.

As the young fairy see that the teens gets an alert, they quickly get up to head towards a battle. She notices the teen in green as the gold pendant is selecting him. 'It is picking the young man in green. He is the one I must reach out too'. Yoleidia thought to herself as she follows Wes. Little does she know that the Ghost of Christopher Askew is following her as well.

End Chapter

The battle chapter will be in the next chapter. Plus what will happen in a ranger battle in Middleton.

Next Chapter: The Keepers of Star Legends Part 2


	92. Chapter 92

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 92: The Keepers of Star Legends Part 2

At the mountains in Angel Grove, Ash, Liz, Verna, Mari, Kiki, and Tabitha arrive at the scene as it has Rampigs and Zhobbinus attacking in the area. "Man that is one ugly hybrid", Verna said to them.

"You said it right there Verna". Tabitha said to them.

"Ash lets contact the others". Mari said to Ash.

Liz nods in agreement with Mari. "Yeah plus this time there is not another monster out there that we know of". Liz said to Ash.

Ash nods as he grabs his morphor out. "Rory, Melissa, can you here me"? Ash asks Rory and Melissa.

" _ **What's wrong Ash"?**_ Rory asks Ash as he is communicating with him.

"We got a monster attack in the mountains in Angel Grove. We need the others". Ash said to Rory and Melissa.

" _ **They are on their way Ash".**_ Melissa said to Ash.

It is not very long that the others arrive at the scene. "Well at least that guy only sent out one monster". Aiden said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Let's do this right guys". Ash said to them.

Zhobbinus glares at the teens as he fires a beam at them. "You will all be destroyed". Zhobbinus said to them.

The teens quickly dodges it as they grab out their morphors. As the beams make their mark, a flume of smoke is in the air.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team yells in unison. They morph into ranger form.

"Defender Beast Rise to Defend", Tabitha yells out loud as she morphs into her regular ranger form.

Ash glares at Zhobbinus as he has a wild smirk on his face. "In the words of Verna's ancestor, it is showtime". Ash yells out loud as he is ready to lead the battle.

Zhobbinus frowns as he glares at Ash and Mari mostly. "Rampigs get those rangers. That red ranger, white ranger, yellow ranger, and purple ranger are mine". Zhobbinus said to them.

The Rampigs nod as as they charge in at the rangers. Zhobbinus glares at Ash, Liz, Verna, and Mari as he pulls out a sword at them. The four rangers follow suit as they pull out their weapons for a special fight.

In group 1, it is Aiden, Will, Harry, and Daniel as they are facing a group of Rampigs. Daniel frowns as his brother is fighting Zhobbinus with the others. "That thing really does not like those who has hidden and known ancestors to Star Legends and Lore Keepers". Daniel said to them.

Aiden shakes his head as he kicks and punches at a Rampig. "No it doesn't", Aiden said to Daniel. He is wondering about Liz as she is putting up the fight against Zhobbinus.

Will and Harry are working together as they using their weapons against the Rampigs. They notice how Ash and the others are doing against Zhobbinus. "That thing is really intensely on them". Will said to Harry as he hits his weapon on a Rampig. "I know what you mean Will. It is just like a monster like that was attacking the other cities as well". Harry said to Will.

In group two, it is Tabitha, Kara, Mel, and Kiki as they are going at it on the Rampigs. "I do believe it's time for our girl power". Kiki said to them.

"I am so with you on that". Tabitha said to them.

Kara nods as she smirks to Tabitha. "You are speaking my language". Kara said to Tabitha.

"Let's do this right". Mel said to them.

As the four girls are really going at it on the Rampigs, they using everything thing they got like they are meticulously kicking the foot soldiers like it is nothing.

Close by, Zisko sees the battle going on. He often makes the journey to a cemetery not too far from here. He frowns as the monster is making things difficult for the rangers especially his daughter. 'Verna', Zisko said to himself. He recognizes some of the parts in the monster is Abbinus before she was saved by the Lore Keeper rangers. He has made his mind to go to help her.

In the third group, Ash, Liz, Mari, and Verna are still going against Zhobbinus. However Zhobbinus is making things difficult for them as he is firing psychic beams at them. "Geez this thing just won't quit". Mari said to them.

"I know it is like this thing is a hybrid made of two generals from the past". Liz said to them.

Verna nods in agreement as she and Ash are being pushed back by the psychic powers from Zhobbinus. "Yeah plus this thing really doesn't like either Ash and me the most". Verna said to them. Ash is feeling the pressure of the psychic beam as well.

Zhobbinus has an evil grin on his face as he puts more power into it. "You two shall fall first red and purple rangers". Zhobbinus yells at them.

As he fires the stronger psychic beams at them, Zisko jumps in the fight as he kicks at Zhobbinus. "Leave my daughter and her friends alone". Zisko yells at Zhobbinus as he has his sword in his hands.

Everyone is stunned as they didn't see this one coming at all. "Woah, who is that"? Tabitha asks them. She didn't expect an alien pirate to help the rangers.

"That is Zisko. He is Verna's biological father". Aiden said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is stunned as this is the first time to see an alien that is on the Ranger's side. "Ok I am going to need the full story after this is over". Tabitha said to Aiden.

Zhobbinus frowns as he glares at Zisko. "How dare you get in my way". Zhobbinus yells at Zisko.

Zisko glares right back at Zhobbinus as he is in this fight. "Harming my little girl and her ranger friends and boyfriend the last thing you will ever do". Zisko said to Zhobbinus.

As the two are still fighting, the rangers are stunned to see the alien pirate still has his fighting skills at top notch. Zhobbinus frowns as the alien pirate is still in this. As he pulls some dirty moves on Zisko, the alien pirate lands on the ground as his sword is away from him.

The rangers frown as Zhobbinus is laughing at them. "I will personally finish him off first". Zhobbinus yells at them.

As Verna sees Zhobbinus making a powerful energy orb, she frowns as her necklace is glowing brightly like she is ready to unlock her special form. Zhobbinus throws the orb at Zisko.

"NOOOO", Verna yells out loud as she jumps in front of Zisko. Everyone is stunned as they watch the meaningful sacrifice. Zisko is stunned by it as well. Verna went to the ground as she demorphs back into civilian form.

Zhobbinus laughs at the rangers as is getting very trigger happy. "How sweet and native of that pathetic purple ranger. Now I can finish all of you off". Zhobbinus yells at them.

As the rangers frown at Zhobbinus, Zisko went towards his daughter as he has tears in his eyes. "You sacrifice yourself to save me. You are my daughter, and I know you are a true fighter with the blood of an San Roberto in you". Zisko said to Verna.

All the sudden, Verna has a bright purple glow and aura around her. Her pendant necklace and morphor are glowing as well. The rangers are stunned as this is very new. "Umm what's going on here guys"? Kara asks them.

Plus the ghosts of Sora Daniels, AV Winchester, and the ghost of Princess Liberty arrives at the scene. "You have harmed the Descendant of the two Balances of this world. Her gift is now born". The ghosts said in unison.

Mari and Liz nod in unison as they have a boost in power as well. "We come together as one from Star Legends". Mari and Liz said in unison.

Ash frowns as he is gaining a power boost as a ghost of a royal being also appears as well. "The True Power of the Lore Keepers shall awaken". Ash yells out loud.

The four rangers are connected to the hidden ancestors from Star Legends and Lore Keepers. They are gaining the ranger forms from those teams as well.

Verna has a purple maiden pirate style blouse with black pants and purple pirate style boots. She has a special Phoenix priestess headdress with red feathers and the symbol of fire in it. She has blue angle like wings with blue feathers and the sun cross symbol on the wings. She has a pirate style sword as well.

Zhobbinus frowns as he glares at them. "NO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE". Zhobbinus yells at them. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS". Zhobbinus yells at them.

Tabitha glares at them as her morphor is glowing as well. "You really asked for it pal. Defender Beast Execute the Silver Power". Tabitha yells out loud as she morphors into her special form as well.

Zhobbinus frowns as he realizes that the tables has been turned. "I have to win for Xolicernic". Zhobbinus yells at them.

Ash, Liz, Mari, Verna, and Tabitha frowns they glare at Zhobbinus. "You will never get that victory today". The five rangers yell at Zhobbinus in unison.

"Neo Defender Red Fire", Ash yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Yellow Fire", Liz yells out loud.

"Neo Defender White Fire", Mari yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Silver Fairy Power", Tabitha yells out loud.

Five power beams are released as they combined as one. It hits Zhobbinus directly in the chest. He glares at the rangers. "Master Xolicernic and his lady will win rangers. Mark my words, his Diablo Branding Scar Virus will". Zhobbinus yells at them as he is destroyed into a million pieces and ashes.

The rangers are stunned as they just heard Zhobbinus final words. The rangers demorph as the battle is over. "Did that creep say his lady"? Aiden asks them.

"He definitely did say that". Will said to them.

"Hold on though, he never said the name of his lady is". Harry said to them.

Daniel nods in agreement with them. "Plus he also mentioned the Diablo Branding Scar Virus. I got a bad feeling that is what Xolicernic has combined his branding scars to a virus". Daniel said to them.

Mel nods in agreement with Daniel. "Plus we need to find out more about the Diablo Virus and the origins of it. Plus it may lead us to what that creep is planning". Mel said to them.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them as she is thinking about her branding scar that she has. "I am with Mel as well. Plus I got a feeling that we will find out the name of his lady as well". Tabitha said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "Plus the rangers in Middleton needs to know about this as well". Kiki said to them.

Zisko frowns as he does remember Xolicernic as well. "That evil fiend will never quit. When that fiend will strike, I will be at your side rangers. Until then take care". Zisko said to them as he teleports away. The ranger look at each other as they realize that they need to head back to the Cave. They teleport back to the Neo Defenders Headquarters.

As the teens are back at the Cave, Ash is explaining to Rory and Melissa about the battle and the message that Zhobbinus told them just before he bit the dust. "Xolicernic is definitely planning something huge and took a painful virus to build in with his evil signature. Melissa and I will be contacting the other mentors and give them the information about the Diablo Virus from the past". Rory said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "We need to be prepared for anything as well. Plus your brothers need you back in Majestic Hills soon Tabitha". Melissa said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at Melissa. "I will head back soon Melissa. I need to talk to Kiki and Verna about something". Tabitha said to Melissa. Melissa nods as she lets her do just that.

Tabitha looks at Kiki and Verna as she has something on her mind. "Can I ask you two something"? Tabitha asks Kiki and Verna.

Kiki and Verna looks at Tabitha as they nod to her. "Yeah what's up", Verna said to Tabitha. "Yeah you look like something is on your mind". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it is about the Royal Trio. Prince Alveno told us that the Royal Trio before Leon, James, and I was not complete. It was supposedly consisted of Prince Alveno, his brother, and his sister. However his mom was pregnant with his unborn sister when they were traveling to Earth. Now here is thing that is bugging me about it. Leon, James, and I share the same mother, but we have different fathers. We even have the power of the Royal Trio. On top of it, Eliastro has a dark and evil obsession with me. Plus there is no ranger ancestor in my mother's family at all. It makes me wonder if someone lied to Prince Alveno about the true fate of his mother and sister. If so, what really happened to the mother and sister? Was the sister was placed for adoption by her mother to protect her and became my mother dearest? Plus would it explain why Eliastro has an evil obsession with me"? Tabitha asks them.

Kiki and Verna look at Tabitha as they listen to her theory. "It is a good theory Tabitha. You should bring it up with them especially Prince Alveno". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Verna nods in agreement with Kiki. "I am with Kiki. Plus from what you told me about Eliastro and everything that mega creep has done to you, it does sound like that he does have a dark evil obsession with you". Verna said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Thanks guys, I will definitely tell the others about my theory. Plus I will let you know about the results". Tabitha said to them as she teleports back to the C3.

Back at Zuthora's Headquarters, Eliastro is looking at the footage of the battle that took place in Angel Grove. He has an evil smirk on his face as his dark and evil obsession for the Defender Beast Blue Ranger. As he notices that the blue ranger has a different power, he is getting very intrigued by it. 'What is this power that you have blue ranger'? Eliastro asks himself. He notices that there is other footage that has not been seen by him. As he takes a look into it, it shows the blue ranger being attacked and tortured by Xolicernic and his partner. He has an evil smile on his face as he is getting off by it. As he looks even further, it shows Claradona spotting a fairy visiting the residence of the red, green, and blue rangers. 'So that's why you were observing the residence'. Eliastro said to himself. As he gets deeper into the footage, Eliastro watches the blue ranger getting silver Neo Defender Powers as she transform into a fairy. "So you have a fairy power of your own that not even Arustar doesn't even know about. This is very interesting. Plus that dark event that is haunting you is still fresh on your mind". Eliastro said to himself as he takes the footage to Zuthora for an evil scheme to do.

In the main ops room, Zuthora notices Eliastro coming in as it look like that he has been doing some research. "You must have some sort of evil scheme". Zuthora said to Eliastro.

Eliastro nods as he looks at Zuthora. "Yes, it seems that the one called Xolicernic and his parter was in our area attacked and torture the Blue Ranger. As you can see from this footage, Xolicernic gave her his special signature of a branding scar on her body. Plus I have discovered that the blue ranger has the silver Neo Defender Fairy Power. However when she is around the Neo Defenders, she reveals the special powers and form. However when a Neo Defender is not around, she doesn't reveal that power. Plus since the events of her getting the branding scar, the blue ranger is having trouble talking about the events. It is a darkness that can easily control her". Eliastro said to Zuthora.

Zuthora nods as he looks at the compiled footage of various events. "Yes, that blue ranger is more special that I thought. What is your plan exactly"? Zuthora asks Eliastro.

Eliastro nods as he looks at Zuthora. He explains the full extent of his plan to Zuthora. "It is an intense and intriguing plan Eliastro. I will give you permission to do this plan of yours". Zuthora said to Eliastro.

Eliastro nods as he has a couple of items with him. "Yes my lord", Eliastro said to Zuthora as he leaves the evil headquarters.

Meanwhile in Middleton, the Heroes of Legends Rangers are in a tough battle against the Buffkins and a evil villain from the story of Tarzan. Close by Yoleidia is watching the battle as she notices the green ranger in particular. 'He is fighting it very hard just like the chosen one of the Neo Defender Silver. Plus he is also a relative of the Neo Defender Orange'. Yoleidia thought to herself.

As the monster is getting the better of the green ranger, the other ranger see that he got hit very bad. "Wes", the teens yell out to him.

Yoleidia frowns as she realizes that she needs to do something and fast. As the monster is coming at the green ranger, she sets up a shield to protect him.

The monster gets send back some as it is stunned by the fact that it got blocked from getting to Wes. "Umm any ideas on where the shield came from"? The red ranger asks them.

The rangers look around if their is anyone around. "No idea it's like that shield came out of no where". The blue ranger said to them.

The yellow ranger nods as she does not see anyone. "Yeah but shields like that does not come from no where. Someone must have done it right". The yellow ranger said to them.

The blue ranger nods as she tries to find anyone who might have done it. "Yeah I don't see anyone else besides us.

It is not long that the gold and silver ranger helps the green ranger up. The monster roars at the rangers like it wants revenge against them. Wes gathers his strength to finish the monster off.

As the monster is destroyed, the Rangers sigh in relief as the battle is over. "At least that thing is gone". Morgan said to them. "I agree". Bentley said to them.

Robin nods as she looks at them. "We need to tell Claudia what happened. Maybe the footage will reveal who made the shield". Robin said to them. The gang nods in agreement as Wes didn't see anyone that made the shoes as they head back to their headquarters. What they don't know is that Yoleidia and a ghost is following them to their headquarters.

Back at their headquarters, Claudia is looking over the footage as she saw the shield as well. However she didn't see anyone or anything who could possibly made the shield. All the sudden, she notices some books are falling from the shelves. Claudia turns around and sees this; she is confused by it.

The gang walk in the headquarters as they are confused by it. "Umm why are these books flying to the floor"? Wes asks Claudia.

Claudia shrugs as she does not know. "I do not know why but all these books are on love and forgiveness". Claudia said to them.

' _Greetings Power Rangers', a male ghost said to them as he reveals himself to them._

The gang turns around as they see the ghost. "Who are you and why are you here"? Ericka asks the ghost.

' _I am here with a message about an upcoming battle that the Neo Defenders rangers can not handle alone._ My name is Christopher Askew'. The ghost named Christopher Askew said to them.

The gang is stunned as they look at the ghost. " _Hold on though what do you mean it is a battle that the Neo Defenders rangers can not handle alone"?_ Kristen asks the ghost of Christopher Askew _._

' _It is a battle to end the third and final split form of my evil form of Xolicernic'._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The gang is stunned as this is big news for Wes. "You mean the same mega creep that tortured Wes, Tess, and Rory five years ago with those branding scars". Bentley said to the ghost.

The ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at them. " _Yes, I have been earth bound for a very long time. I can not fully cross over to the spirit world until all three Xolicernic spirits are captured into this urn"._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

"How are we suppose to believe you anyways"? Morgan asks the ghost as he is kind of skeptical about it. Wes is also skeptical as well.

The gang is stunned as they look at the ghost. Plus the ghost of Jared Scott appears as he is next to Wes. " _He is telling the truth rangers. Let him continue",_ the ghost of Jared Scott said to them.

The teens are stunned by they see a ranger ghost appearing as well. " _Thank you Jared, long ago, when the Lore Keeper Power Rangers defeated my evil form, I was still within the evil form. For so many years, I enjoyed being dead. While my evil alien form, he hated being dead like he had more chaos and havoc that he wanted to do. When Lord Ivano brought him back to life, I didn't want to be brought back to life. Since I was still stuck within my evil alien form, I didn't have much choice on the matter. Throughout the Star Descendants time of saving the world, I fought hard to escape from my evil alien form. He realizes what I was up to and kept me in until he couldn't take it anymore. My evil alien form learned about how a cohort is actually a spilt form, he went back to the past to get it done as well. The person that preform the split of Xolicernic was an evil being named Judariot. He split my evil form into four splits. One of those splits is me while the other three are his alien being form. I was in the time of the Lore Keeper Rangers, the Jurassic Surge Rangers, and the Music Force Next Generation Ranger. The second and third splits went back to the future while the first split caught me and used me in a evil scheme to lure out the Music Force Next Generation Red Ranger named Noelle McKnight. It was in that battle that Noelle got into a lot of trouble. Not only she had the first alien split form of Xolicernic to deal with. She had an tyrant fake red ranger as well. On top of it, She was sick with the flu as well. I was really weak as I was a frail human being. As the rangers showed up, I told the rangers that I wanted to die on my terms not on the terms of that heinous battle. I told them that I am Noelle's biological father. I knew that the rangers from 16 years ago would never forgive me for everything that I have done. I told them that I wanted to be saved. It was Noelle that placed the necklace on my neck that purged the remaining evil inside of me. The alien split form was furious that it didn't get to end me. It was then that the rangers ended the first alien split form of Xolicernic. After that battle, I passed away in the way that I wanted to. When I first became a ghost, I found out that I was barred from going to the spirit world. The reason because of Xolicernic's actions to split himself"._ The Ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The gang is stunned as they learn about it. "Wait a minute, how can the actions to split himself barred you from crossing over to the spirit world"? Robin asks the ghost as the others nod in agreement.

The Ghost of Christopher Askew nods as it is a hard question. " _You see rangers. Once an evil being split him or herself, it makes the being virtually impossible to be sealed into the Book of Jesse. When an evil split form is destroyed, their evil spirits will remain even after the battle is over. This evil spirit can easily find a new body or a host to take over. It has been my job to capture the evil spirits of Xolicernic into this special urn. So far, I have only captured two of them. Once the last evil spirit of Xolicernic has been captured, I will hand this urn to Sheppard. He will take the urn to his domain so no one will ever steal it and bring Xolicernic back to life ever again"._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The gang nods as they fully understand it. "It must have been pretty lonely for you for a very long time". Ericka said to the ghost of Christopher Askew.

Kristen nods as she thinks about it. "You mention about getting rid of Xolicernic forever and how it will be difficult for the Neo Defender Rangers. What do you mean by it"? Kristen asks the Ghost of Christopher Askew.

The ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at them. " _It will be difficult for the Neo Defender Rangers to defeat him alone. In order to defeat Xolicernic, the Love Ones of those he has branded scarred to guide to accept on what happened to them. As the Aquamarine Angel of Courage hears each acceptance from the branded scarred, her healing light will reverse the branding scar from them. As the special powers from various teams fight back, it is the blue and green rangers with the lost Gold and Silver Neo Defender Powers that will remove the evil powers from Xolicernic. Once this is complete, Xolicernic will fall forever. Once I capture the last spirit and hand the urn to Sheppard, I will finally cross over and rest in piece. The secret about the Branding Scars lies within the Diablo Virus"._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them as he vanishes away.

The gang is stunned as they learn the news. Wes is speechless as he learns that there is a way for his branding scars to be healed. The ghost of Jared Scott looks at his descendant. "I understand that you are taking the news about this is difficult. When RJ told me about the ghost of Christopher Askew visited his team, I was caught off guard that Christopher fought hard to escape from the alien form. The ghost of Christopher Askew doesn't have any hidden motives for evil purposes". The ghost of Jared Scott said to them as he vanishes away.

The gang look at each other as they realize that Robin is the love one for Wes to guide to accepting about what happened back then. "I guess we will find out when that battle is coming". Robyn said to them as they process the message from the ghost of Christopher Askew.

As the gang leaves their headquarters, Wes is feeling down as he touches his branding scar. 'Who was it that protected me? Plus when will the scar will ever go away? The scar reminds me so much when my birth parents abandoned me. It is a darkness that I rather forget'. Wes thought to himself as he leaves with them.

Claradona has an intriguing expression on her face as she sees this. 'A darkness within the Heroes of Legends Green Ranger how intriguing. This is something to report to Master Wizard Zophicles'. Claradona thought to herself as she takes off.

End Chapter

All of this is setting the stage for the end of the arc. Plus the rangers with Tabitha's help, they defeated Zhobbinus. The Heroes of Legends Rangers also got the message from the Ghost of Christopher Askew as well. What is Eliastro's plan and why does it involve Xolicernic?

Next Chapter: The Pathway to Gold Part 1: The Evil Darkness and Revelations


	93. Chapter 93

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 93: The Pathway to Gold Part 1: The Evil Darkness and Revelations

Back at the Evil Castle, Zophicles has an evil grin on his face as Claradona returns from Middleton. "Master Wizard Zophicles, the fairy is still watching the Green Heroes of Legends Ranger. Plus when I was observing the green ranger and that blue ranger from the Defender Beast teams, they have a darkness inside from the branding scars that they gotten and their personal demons that are haunting them". Claradona said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Claradona as he is intrigued by it. "A darkness you say, this new monster just for them will have to target the darkness within them and make them so weak that it will be easy to remove their special power". Zophicles said to Claradona.

Xolicernic walks in the room as he is intrigued by it. "If I may Zophicles, I have the hybrid monster that will be perfect for this". Xolicernic said to Zophicles and Claradona.

Claradona rolls her eyes as Zophicles nods to Xolicernic. "What kind of being so you have in mind"? Zophicles asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has a smirk on his face as he reveals a specialty hybrid. "I present to you the Forstadrakariot. This hybrid beast is composed of five generals from the past. These five generals from the past has gotten to a red ranger from the past. All three of them are the known and hidden ancestors to three of the rangers. Plus all five of these generals has caused great pain and torture to these rangers".

Xolicernic said to them.

"Really, I want to hear more about it". A male voice said to them.

Zophicles frowns as he notices a different evil villain is arriving at the Evil Castle. "Eliastro, what are you doing here"? Zophicles asks Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at them as he looks at Xolicernic. "I am only here to help him with his evil scheme against the rangers. Plus I would like to be the one to steal the silver Neo Defender Fairy Power from that blue ranger. I have a perfect plan to weaken her as well". Eliastro said to them.

"If you want that blue ranger from that other town, it is fine with me as long as that green ranger from Middleton is all mine along with those others that has ancestors to Music Force and Music Force Next Generation". Lyric said to Eliastro as she is very pregnant.

Eliastro turns as he sees the young villainess sporting a very pregnant belly. "You must be that partner that the Defender Beasts Rangers has talked about". Eliastro said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she looks at Eliastro. "Yes the name is Lyric. My plan to deal with those rangers will also come to fruition as well". Lyric said to Eliastro.

Eliastro nods as he looks at them and the monster called Stadrakariot. "The evil schemes shall come together in one way or another". Eliastro said to them.

Lyric nods as she can tell that her baby is coming. "Of course, Xolicernic, our child is coming". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Eliastro is stunned as he looks at them. "Why on earth would you want to bring a child into this world"? Eliastro asks them.

Xolicernic frowns as he pins Eliastro with his psychic powers. "This evil child will know about us and carry our work of evil. If you want to be involved in this scheme with us, I suggest that you keep your opinions about this to your secret and never reveal it to those rangers. Otherwise, I will destroy you so fast that not even that blue ranger that you have an evil obsession for won't get to destroy you. DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR". Xolicernic said to Eliastro as he is

Eliastro looks into Xolicernic's eyes as he can see how deeply evil and serious he is. "Crystal clear", Eliastro said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Eliastro as he releases him. He leaves the room as he assists Lyric with things. Zophicles leaves the room to get other things done as well.

Claradona looks at Eliastro as she is getting the target list on the monitor. "Personally, I cannot wait until the rangers destroys Xolicernic first. I never liked him from the very beginning. Plus I may tell them about the child after they have been destroyed when I fight them myself". Claradona said to Eliastro.

Eliastro has an evil smirk on his face. "That will ruin the rangers before their final battle. I like it plus I couldn't think of a better being to do it than you". Eliastro said to Claradona.

Claradona smirks to Eliastro as she has an evil grin on her face. "Exactly", Claradona said to Eliastro as the two gets to work with the plan.

In a room, Lyric is holding a baby girl in her arms. Xolicernic has an evil smile on his face. "That is our girl that will pick things up where we left off". Xolicernic said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she smiles to Xolicernic. "Yes now my plan to get the descendants of the Great Five Reds will get underway". Lyric said to Xolicernic as she has the necklace revealed.

Xolicernic nods as Forstadrakariot walk in the room. "I want you to go with Lyric to assist her with capturing the crystal ranger and the purple into her necklace". Xolicernic said to Forstadrakariot.

Forstadrakariot nods as he receives the orders. "It will be my pleasure". Forstadrakariot said to them.

Lyric, Forstadrakariot, and Rampigs nod as they leave the evil castle. Xolicernic picks up his newly daughter. "When you grow up, you will be able to accomplish what your mother and me has failed to do. There is no doubt that the time that I have left is getting very limited. However for you, you have all the time in the world". Xolicernic said to his new born daughter.

Back at the Cave, Rory and Melissa are meeting with Claudia, Prince Alveno, and Martin. Out in front of them are the family tree papers and the book on the Unity Force Rangers. "Let me get this straight, Xolicernic has put his branding scar within the Diablo Virus". Claudia said to them. She is starting to get what's really going on.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "Yeah that's what Zhobbinus said to the rangers just before he got destroyed". Melissa said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Rory and Melissa. "What is this Diablo's Virus exactly though? I have never heard of this earthly virus". Prince Alveno asks Rory and Melissa.

Martin nods as he looks at them. "I agree it is something that I am not familiar with either". Martin said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "That's because it is not a virus from Earth. It is an evil spell from the the planets near Uniatlantica". Rory said to them. He turns to the pages about it in the book and gets the details about it on the monitors. "The Diablo Virus is a deeply painful virus to punish those who has done a lot of things to them. The virus spreads to the five people closest to the intended target. The five people closest to the target gets stung by a dart to make it look like a big bite or a bee sting. Then on the day to attack the intended target, the intended target is lured to this trap. Once the intended target is trapped, the virus hits the target and the five people that got hit by the dart will also feel the pain of the virus effecting the intended target". Rory said to them.

Claudia frowns as she thinks about something. "It is starting to make sense to me now". Claudia said to them.

Prince Alveno and Martin look at Claudia. "What make sense to you"? Prince Alveno asks Claudia.

Claudia looks at them as she nods to them. "There were a few occasions when Wes's and Tess's branding scars started to hurt them very badly, but after awhile the pain went away". Claudia said to them.

It also hits Rory as well as he remembers it as well. "Yeah I felt that pain as well on a few occasions as well". Rory said to them.

Prince Alveno frowns as he has a thought. "Can you think of the actual days that you felt the pain from the branding scar and put it on the monitor"? Prince Alveno asks them.

Melissa looks at Prince Alveno as she is wondering where he is going with this. "Are you thinking of something"? Melissa asks Prince Alveno.

Martin nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Is a connection being made"? Martin asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Martin. "I want to see if I am right about this". Prince Alveno said to them.

As Rory brings up a calendar on the monitors, he pulls up the days when the branding scar really hurts. "These are the days that my branding scar really hurts. Plus the days that Verna and Kiki got their branding scar is on there as well. It even hurt them on the other day as well. Is there a date that you recognized"? Rory asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he spots the two days in particular. "Yes, this was when Tabitha went into hiding. That first one was when the attempt happened. That day is when the second hit happened". Prince Alveno said to them.

Claudia frowns as the dates matches up to when Wes and Tess felt their branding scars hurting them. "This is not a coincidence by any means. The days that Rory's branding scars are the same days that Wes's and Tess's branding scar is hurting them as well including the days that Verna and Kiki got their branding scar as well". Claudia said to them.

Martin frowns as he looks at them. "There is no doubt in my mind that this fiend has evolved the virus with the branding scar. Plus there is no doubt in my mind that Xolicernic will be planning something that will effect all of them that got branded with those scars". Martin said to them.

Claudia nods in agreement with him. "I agree with Martin. Plus it is what the ghost of Christopher Askew told our teams about as well". Claudia said to them.

Rory and Melissa nods as they have to contact their team soon. "When Xolicernic will strike, it will take all sorts of teams to end him forever". Rory said to them. The other mentors nod in agreement.

In a training hall, the teens are training together under the watchful eye of the wizards while the mentors are in their meeting. Daniel notices that something is on Kiki's mind as she is distracted. The others notice it as well as they went to Kiki. "Kiki, it does not take a mind reader to see that you have something on your mind. Is something bothering you"? Ash asks Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "Do you guys find it strange that we haven't seen that Sabrina or what ever her name is in a long while"? Kiki asks them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Kiki. "Yeah it is very unusual unless she decided to give up already and done it quietly without us knowing it". Will said to them as he has a hope.

Aiden looks at Will as he shakes his head to him. "I don't think she quietly went away Will. She is the one that messed Kiki up really bad after the back to back torture that Xolicernic and Eliastro put her through". Aiden said to them.

Harry nods in agreement with Aiden. "I am with Aiden. Plus we don't know her true name plus there is that matter of that other individual that is really close by to that girl". Harry said to them.

Kara nods as she thinks of something. "I think her true identity has been right underneath our noses this whole time". Kara said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Kara. "Right underneath our noses meaning". Liz said to Kara.

Kara looks at Liz as she gives her a knowing look. "The true identity of the so called Sabrina is within a family tree". Kara said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at them. "I see where you are going with this Kara. Once we figure out which family tree it is, we can figure it out her true identity". Mari said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "Once we figure it out, we will confront her about it". Daniel said to them.

Mel nods as she remembers about it. "When I was doing the heart signs, I sensed that there was someone very close to the evil malice heart. She also said that her evil twin sister is the one behind it. If we look at the family tree lines that had twins, we will know who it is". Mel said to them.

The teens nod as they got to look as they look at the various tree lines from the various teams. Kiki grabs the Music Force Family tree lines. As she takes a closer look at it, she notices a dark and malice evil line that is connected to a name. "Guys I found it". Kiki said to them.

The teens gather around Kiki as they look at it. "That's is from Music Force and Music Force Next Generation Ranger team". Ash said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at Ash. "That's right, Verna and I have a hidden ancestor from these two teams. Plus Rory has a known ancestor from Music Force as well". Kiki said to them.

As they study the family tree, Ash spots the name Sabrina Grace. "Is that her that you sensed Mel"? Ash asks Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at the name. "Yeah that's right, but what's the name next to Sabrina Grace's"? Mel asks them.

The teens look at the name as it is Lyric. However it is a bit hard to read. "According to this, her name is Lyric, but I barely can read it though". Aiden said to them.

Will looks at Ash as he has the Lore Keepers, Music Force and Music Force Next Generation books out. "Any information about the ancestors of these two"? Will asks them.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Yeah According these books, the ancestors of Lyric goes back to a person named Robyn. She became the red ranger through less than legal ways and blackmailed the mentor of the Lore Keepers Rangers. However the other ancestor is an evil being by the name of Sir Stanler. Sir Stanler had a relationship during the time of Lore Keepers and Music Force Next Generation. However one of Sabrina Grace's ancestors is Sir Stanler, but he other ancestor is a woman named Sharon Askew". Ash said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Ash. "Hold on though did Sharon Askew and Robyn had kids with this evil being"? Harry asks Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at them. His face is cringing as he does not want to say anything. "Yes they did have children, but Sir Stanler never knew about them. Both twins were given up for adoption. However as time went on", Ash said to them as he doesn't want to say it.

Melissa and Rory walk in the meeting. "That particular family line is difficult to talk about rangers. The circumstances that came up with two of the four child is tragic. I suggest that you guys get some rest". Melissa said to them.

The teens nod as Verna looks at Rory. "Rory can we talk in private away from everyone"? Verna asks Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Verna. "Yes of course", Rory said to Verna. As everyone leaves the Cave, Rory and Verna went to the park.

At the park Verna is with Rory as they discover that they are technically cousins. "How come your parents didn't know about me? I mean if they knew that I existed, they should have reached out to adopt me right". Verna said to Rory.

Rory sighs as he looks at Verna. "My mom's side of the family is very complicated. There were some feuds that never got resolved. Your biological mother was one the issues. She fell in love with Zisko and the family didn't see the true love. I rarely got to see any of my cousins from my mother's family at all. However now that we are together, we can at least be a family without the drama and complications". Rory said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at Rory. "I will like that very much". Verna said to Rory. She has a smile on her face. As quickly as the smile comes, it fade away as they spot Rampigs coming at them.

Rory turns to Verna as he has his hand on his morphor. "We better morph Verna". Rory said to Verna.

Just as Verna nods in agreement, Rory and Verna gets hit by a beam as they land on the ground. "I wouldn't morph if I were you rangers". A female voice said to them as they are lift into the air by a psychic grip by a hybrid monster.

Verna frowns as she recognizes that voice. It does sound familiar to Rory as well. "Should I call you Sabrina or your actual name Lyric". Verna said to them.

Lyric appears as she has a dark music fairy outfit as she has an evil grin on her face. "I always knew that you didn't fall for my precious act. Plus to think, I see two Descendants of the Great Five Reds". Lyric said to them.

Rory and Verna frowns as they glare at Lyric. "How did you know about that"? Verna asks them.

Lyric laughs at them as she glares at Verna. "It is fairly simple. I grew up on Musicola with my twin sister. I heard stories about them. However when I found out that my twin sister is a descendant of the one of the Great Five Reds, I was furious with her so badly. It is one thing to be a descendant of the Mother of Music Sharon, but it is another thing to have a hidden descendant who happens to be one of the members of the Great Five Reds". Lyric said to them.

Rory frowns as glares at Lyric. "Let me guess, it is someone that you didn't expect". Rory said to Lyric.

Lyric glares at Rory as she has a evil smirk on her face. "Very good crystal ranger, when I found out more about my ancestor named Robyn, I learned that she tried to take what was hers and to become a hero that she truly deserved. However those rangers kicked her out of the ranger club as it were. My ancestor tried to get back at them, but it was a certain red ranger that stopped her. I do believe you know about her, Noelle McKnight. Once I get my hands on your orange ranger, that blue and green ranger friends of yours will be in my hands as well". Lyric said to them.

Verna glares at them as she is trying to break free from the psychic grip. "Stay the hell away from them". Verna said to them. The struggle proves to be useless as the grip is getting stronger.

Stadrakariot has an evil grin on his face as he has the grip on them. "As my name suggests, I can and will do the worst things that a general from the past has done". Stadrakariot said to them.

A dark beam hits Rory and Verna as they are brought to their knees. They drop their morphs to the ground. Lyric has her necklace as the dark energy beam pulls them into the dark jewelry. "Two down and three to go", Lyric said to them. They teleport away to their hideout.

The rangers and Melissa arrive at the scene as they are too late. Melissa picks up Rory's morphor as Kiki picks up Verna's morphor. "Why would they kidnap Rory"? Mel asks them.

The teens shrug as they are a bit lost. Eliastro also appears as he fires a beam at them. "Once the darkness sets in for the Descendant of the the Five Great Reds, the chosen ones that has the Silver and Gold Rangers will be out of them". Eliastro said to them as he takes off.

Ash frowns as Eliastro got to them. "This is not good guys. We may need more help". Ash said to them. The teens nod as Melissa is distraught by the fact that her fellow mentor is kidnapped. They head back to the Cave as she makes the call.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the finale of the arc. Honestly it is a long time coming. Plus will the rangers get the needed back up?

Next Chapter: The Pathway to Gold Part 2: The Secret of the Great Five Reds


	94. Chapter 94

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 94: The Pathway to Gold Part 2: The Secret of the Great Five Reds

At the Cave, the teens are confused about what just happened. "Why did they kidnap Rory? Plus they even got Verna as well"? Ash asks them as they are stumped on what happened.

Aiden nods as he remembers about what Eliastro said to them. "Yeah that mega creep Eliastro said about the Descendants of the Great Five Reds as well". Aiden said to them.

Will notices Harry as he is feeling down about Verna. "I got a bad feeling that these descendants of the Great Five Reds are targets. However we don't know who they are". Will said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "I am with Will on this guys. We need to learn more about them and go down their family lines to make a possible target list". Liz said to them.

Kara looks at Liz as she has her concerns. "I do see where you are going with this, but there are a ton of red Rangers from the past. There is no way to distinguish one red ranger from other red ranger that made them so great". Kara said to them.

Mari nods as she notices the ranger team books. "I am with Kara as well. We need to narrow it down somehow". Mari said to them.

Daniel nods as he thinks about it. "Maybe we need to search the key words the Great Five Reds into the ranger books. It will be quicker than making lists of every red ranger from the past and follow the family line to an individual". Daniel said to them.

Mel nods as it is a great idea to do. "It will be faster as well. The sooner we get a target list". Mel said to them.

Kiki nods as she is thinking about that monster that attacked them. "Plus we need to figure out what kind of hybrid monster that we are dealing with this time". Kiki said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Let's get to work guys". Ash said to them. The teens grab the ranger team books as they start into digging about it.

In the main ops, Melissa sighs as she grabs her phone. She made the call to Ryder including her teammates and the most of the Guardians. They said that they are on their way to help. Plus she even contacted Tabitha and Prince Alveno as well. However the next phone call will not go as well. She dials Wes's number.

" _ **Hey Melissa, normally either Rory or even Kiki calls me",**_ Wes said to Melissa as it is not very often that she calls him.

Melissa nods as this is bad news. "Wes, Rory and Verna has been captured in battle by Lyric". Melissa said to Wes.

" _ **What, how did this happen? Was Kiki involved"?**_ Wes asks Melissa.

Melissa knew that this call was not going to be pretty. "It was in an ambush. The rangers got there too late to stop them. We need your help. Plus there are other targets to protect as well. Wes, they are targeting the Descendants of the Great Five Reds". Melissa said to Wes.

" _ **I am in danger aren't I".**_ Wes said to Melissa as he remembers about the journey he made to Musicola and in that cave.

"There is a great chance that you are Wes. Can you come by to the Cave today"? Melissa asks Wes.

" _ **Yeah of course, today is a Saturday. I will tell my mom where I am going".**_ Wes said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she thinks about Rory and Verna. "See you soon and be careful". Melissa said to Wes as the phone call ends. Melissa sighs as she hopes that nothing happens to Wes on the way to the Cave.

About thirty minutes later, Wes arrives at the Cave along with Tabitha and Prince Alveno. Plus the Star Descendants Veteran Rangers and the Guardians also arrives to help. "What happened in the ambush"? Ryder asks them.

Wes nods as he looks at Melissa. "You said that Rory and Verna got caught in an ambush". Wes said to them.

Melissa nods as she is replaying the footage of when it happened. "Yeah we got there too late. Plus Eliastro also showed up, but it was after the monster and Lyric attacked them". Melissa said to them.

The veterans frown as they look at the footage. "Hold on though, who is Lyric exactly"? Brandon asks them.

Carter nods as he notices Tess as she is angry about it. "Yeah plus the only person that annoyed Tess, Monty, and Rory when they were on Musicola was Sabrina Grace". Carter said to them.

Tabitha and Prince Alveno are trying to make sense of things as they never heard of Lyric before. They notice the rangers coming in as they are holding the ranger team books and the family tree papers.

"Perhaps I can explain it". Natasha Amy said to them as five ranger ghosts appears with her.

"Natasha Amy", the teens said to themas they are surprised to see her.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "Lyric has greatly deceived me and the people of Musicola. She disguised herself as Sabrina Grace when Rory, Tess, and Montgomery were on Musicola to make it look like that it was Sabrina Grace that did those things. In reality, it was Lyric this whole time". Natasha Amy said to them.

Mel nods as she looks at them as she gets a realization. "When I did the heart checks, I sensed Sabrina Grace being trapped in some sort of necklace". Mel said to them.

Melissa looks at the footage as she gets a closer look at the necklace. "Is that the necklace"? Melissa asks Mel.

Mel looks at the necklace and it's features. The necklace has three pendants like it is line or a belt of some kind. "Yeah that's the necklace". Mel said to them.

Tabitha looks at the necklace as she is confused by it. "Ok but what is the Great Five Reds though"? Tabitha asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy turns to Tabitha as everyone else wants to know as well. "The Great Five Reds are Red Rangers that has done extraordinary things for Musicola that brought peace, justice, restoration, happiness, and joy to our people. The first two Great Reds are Cornelius McKnight and Jared Scott. Cornelius lead the team to defeat and destroy the evil known as Doctor Mutron. Jared Scott is the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. He preserved the land with the very guitar after Dr. Mutron's defeat. The third, fourth, and fifth Great Red were Noelle McKnight, Sora Daniels, and Richard James Walker. Noelle lead the Music Force Next Generation team to defeat Lady Chaosima. Sora brought back land that was destroyed by the chaos of Dr. Mutron and Lady Chaosima. Richard James brought justice and defeated the evil general named Sir Stanler on Musicola. The people of Musicola honors the Great Five Reds even after they have passed away on the mainland, and it continues to this day". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens including Tabitha nod as they are touched by their special accomplishments. Tabitha looks at the ghosts as she looks at RJ. "So you must be RJ right". Tabitha said to the fifth male ranger ghost named RJ.

The ghost of RJ nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Yes that's correct, it is good to meet all of you". The ghost of RJ said to them.

Lina nods as she looks at the teens. "So Lyric is after the Descendants of the Great Five Red and she gotten two of them already, then who are the others"? Lina asks them.

The veteran rangers look at the teens. "It is Wes, Kiki, and me. RJ is my hidden ranger ancestor". Will said to them.

The ghost of RJ nods as he looks at Will. "You are right Will. I am your hidden ranger ancestor. I am sorry that you never knew about me and your biological family. There is no doubt in my mind that you will make me proud". The ghost of RJ said to them.

Artemis nods as she looks at the footage again. "What did that creep at the end meant by the Gold and Silver Neo Defender Powers being in his hands when the darkness controls them"? Artemis asks them.

"I can explain it Power Rangers". Another female voice said to them as a young fairy appears to them.

The veterans are surprised to see a young fairy appearing to them. "Who are you"? Quentin asks the fairy.

The fairy nods as she looks at them. "I am Yoleidia. I have already given the silver powers to Tabitha. However the gold powers belong with you Wes". Yoleidia said to Wes.

Wes is stunned as he is deeply surprised by it. "Me, but I don't understand. How can it be for me when I am the green ranger? Plus I thought the Gold and Silver Powers were taken away by Zophicles". Wes said to Yoleidia.

Yoleidia nods as she looks at Wes. "Yes they were taken away from him long ago. However the powers were reborn and chosen me to find the chosen two to use it to remove evil power from villains. The family tree that lies within Kiki is how you two are chosen. When I found you, I knew that I had to protect you". Yoleidia said to Wes.

Wes thinks back to the battle where the shield protected him from that monster in Middleton. "So it was you that made that shield". Wes said to Yoleidia.

Yoleidia nods as she looks at Wes. "That's correct, this pendant is yours now". Yoleidia said to Wes as she presents the gold pendant to him.

Wes nods as he looks at the pendant. It has the Neo Defender symbol on it. "I understand now". Wes said to them.

Just as Wes puts the pendant around his neck, the pendant is glowing as it fits with him. Tabitha looks at her pendant as it is starting to glow as well like she has found her partner.

All the sudden, the alarms are going off as it has Lyric, Forstadrakariot, Eliastro, and a huge army of Rampigs at an abandoned quarry. "Ready or not rangers, we shall have all of the Descendants of the Great Five Reds". Lyric yells at them.

The teens frown as they are ready to go. "Let's go guys", Ash said to them. Just as they are about to leave, Natasha Amy stops them.

"Hold on rangers, this battle will not be an easy one. Plus I have something to give you. It will be very important to have". Natasha Amy said to them as she reveals the special jewels to them.

"Those are Music Jewels", Monty said to Natasha Amy. He read about them during his veteran ranger days.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "That's correct, these jewels has a special power that has proven useful even during the final battles that defeated the officers that worked for Lady Chaosima. Harry, you shall use the Music Jewel of Love. Kara, you shall use the Music Jewel of Strength. Ash, you shall use the Music Jewel of Friendship. Mari, you shall use the Music Jewel of Loyalty. Daniel, you shall use the Music Jewel of Trust. Finally Kiki, you shall use the Music Jewel of Justice". Natasha Amy said to them.

Ash nods as they got the jewels. The veterans including the guardians, Tabitha, and Wes are ready to go. "Alright Guys let's get do this". Ash said to them. Everyone leaves the Cave as Prince Alveno is staying behind to keep an eye on things. "Good luck rangers", Prince Alveno said to them as he is processing everything that he just heard.

At the abandoned quarry, in the necklace, Rory and Verna are trapped as the black energy is keeping them in place. "Are you Descendants of the Great Five Reds"? A female voice said to them.

Rory and Verna are stunned as they spot another girl sitting there as the dark energy is keeping her in place. She looks just like Lyric with some subtle different. She appears to be sore and exhausted like she was in a battle just before being trapped in the necklace. "Yeah you must be the real Sabrina Grace". Rory said to the girl.

The girl revealed to be the real Sabrina Grace. "That's correct, my twin sister has caused so much trouble for you back then, and yet she is making all of this trouble now". Sabrina Grace said to them.

Verna looks at Sabrina Grace as her eyes are bright orange and telling the truth. "What happened to you? From the looks of it, you were in a touch battle". Verna asks Sabrina Grace as she is weary of her.

Sabrina Grace nods as she looks at Verna. "I was trying to stop Lyric from getting vital information about the Great Five Reds. When she told me the truth about our ancestors and ancestry, I was not expecting to have a twisted outcome. I was not interested in picking up what Sir Stanler and Robyn was trying to do. At the Cave of the Great Five Reds, there is a special family tree that was guarded by legendary Music Knight named Edward. When I caught her using the dark powers to reveal every Descendant of the Great Five Reds, she told me that they all have to be eliminated to gain the Electric Guitar of Musicola from the current guardian that Robyn should have gotten. I had to stop her from doing so". Sabrina Grace said to them.

Rory and Verna nods as her eyes are still bright orange. "Lyric defeated you and pulled that disguise to make it look like that it was you". Verna said to Sabrina Grace as she figures it out.

Sabrina Grace nods as she looks at Verna. "Yeah that's what she said when she defeated me". Sabrina Grace said to them.

Rory nods as he is wondering what is going on to happen. "I know that the rangers will free us". Rory said to Sabrina Grace. He is holding it strong for himself and Verna as he is wondering about the impending battle.

Close by to the quarry, the teens, the veterans, the guardians, and Tabitha arrive as they are getting a closer look of the scene. "What's the plan Ash"? Ryder asks Ash.

Ash looks at them as he notices the massive army as there are two general officers and a massive monster among with the Rampigs. "We need to get into groups that will take them on. Plus we need to have the element of surprise on them. Do you guys have a power that will catch them off guard"? Ash asks them.

Nikki nods as she looks at Ash. "I have a power that will catch them off guard. Verna is not the only one with the power of fire and steel. Plus I doubt very highly that they will be expecting the guardians either". Nikki said to them as she has a fireball in her hands.

Tabitha is stunned as she looks at Nikki. "I may not know about the guardians, but it will catch them off guard especially Eliastro". Tabitha said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Nikki, once your fire ball hits them, it will get there attention. When they are caught off guard, that's when we will show up and morph into ranger form or guardian form". Ash said to them. Everyone nods in agreement as they sneak quietly into the quarry.

At the quarry, Lyric, Eliastro, and Forstadrakariot are waiting for the rangers to arrive. "I thought those rangers should be arriving by now". Forstadrakariot said to Lyric as he is annoyed that they haven't showed up yet.

Eliastro nods in agreement as he glares at Lyric. "I thought you sent that message to the Neo Defender Rangers". Eliastro said to Lyric.

Lyric glares at Eliastro as she rolls her eyes at him. "I did send that message to them". Lyric said to Eliastro.

All the sudden, a fire ball hits Lyric as she lands on the ground. "WHAT WHO DID THAT"? Lyric asks out there.

Another fireball hits Eliastro and Forstadrakariot as they realize that they got company. "WHO DARES TO DO THAT"? Forstadrakariot yells at them.

"I did do you got a problem with that". Nikki said to them. She has another fireball ready to throw.

Eliastro frowns as a lone human being shows up. "We were not expecting non rangers to show up. Head home now or else or be destroyed". Eliastro yells at Nikki.

Nikki looks at them as she has a wild smirk on her face. "Who are you calling a non ranger". Nikki said to them.

The villains look at Nikki as the sunlight is getting brighter and stronger. "What in the world is with this light"? Eliastro yells at them.

"That was my doing", Ryder said as he jumps in as he is standing next to Nikki.

The villains turn as they see another person. "We are waiting for the Rangers not humans with subpar powers". Lyric yells at them.

Ryder is keeping his cool as he looks at them. "You have regret saying that". Ryder said to Lyric. The others appear as Lyric, Forstadrakariot, and Eliastro frowns as they see them all.

All the sudden a massive group of teens including older aged people shows up as well. "WHAT", Lyric and Eliastro yells at them.

" _ **It's Morphin Time",**_ Ryder yells out loud as the villains spot them as they are holding morphors of different kinds.

End Chapter

Things are getting crazy as the battle is about to begin. Plus the Star Descendants Rangers and the guardians will be helping them out as well.

Next Chapter: Pathway to Gold Part 3: The Awakening of the Gold Neo Defender Power


	95. Chapter 95

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 95: Pathway to Gold Part 3: The Awakening of the Gold Neo Defender Power

At the abandoned quarry, Lyric, Forstadrakariot, and Eliastro are stunned to see more rangers than they anticipated. "WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY IS THIS"? Lyric asks them as she is beyond angry at them.

"This is no trickery; it is called pulling the unexpected surprise". Ryder said to them.

Ash glares at Lyric as they are getting ready to morph. "Capturing our teammate is one thing, but capturing our mentor who is also a veteran ranger is another thing entirely". Ash said to Lyric.

"Star Descendants Online", Ryder and his veteran teammates said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Star Guardians Online", Wes and the other guardians yells in unison as they morph into guardian form.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team yells in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Defender Beast Rise to Defend". Tabitha yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

Eliastro has a smirk on his face as he looks at the veteran rangers. "Destroying two ranger teams at the same time, this is better than I hoped for". Eliastro said to them.

Lyric nods as she is glaring at the rangers and the guardians. "Forstadrakariot and Rampigs destroy them all now". Lyric yells at them.

Forstadrakariot and Rampigs nod as they charge in at the rangers. Lyric also charges in at the rangers as she has her own targets in mind. Plus Eliastro jumps into the battle as he wants to face off against Tabitha and Ryder.

As the battle gets started, the Star Descendants Veteran Rangers pull out their Star Swords. "Lets do this right guys", Ryder said to them. The veteran rangers nod as they turn the dial on their Star Sword to a particular form.

"Right", the veterans said in unison.

"Star Sword Unity Force Mode", Ryder, Brandon, and Artemis said in unison as they morph into the form.

"Star Sword Spirit Warriors Mode", Carter and Luke said in unison as they morph into the form.

"Star Sword Music Force Mode", Monty and Tess said in unison as they morph into the form.

"Star Sword Elemental Saints Mode", Melissa and Kelsea said in unison as they morph into the form.

"Star Sword Underdog Squad Mode", Lina and Quentin said in unison as they morph into the form.

Lyric frowns as the Rampigs and Forstadrakariot are charging in at the rangers. She is eyeing at Kiki, Wes, and Will the most as she has her necklace showing. 'I just need to get them by themselves so I can capture them'. Lyric thought to herself. She charges in as she has her eyes on Will first.

Eliastro looks at the rangers as he is deeply intrigued by the veteran rangers. "Destroying two ranger teams will be very exciting". Eliastro said to them as he charges in to the battle.

Forstadrakariot also charges into the battle. He has his eyes sets on a couple of the rangers. He has a couple of darkness orbs ready in his hands.

As Ash and the others along with the veterans are fighting the Rampigs, he notices Tabitha and Ryder fighting Eliastro together. The veterans are in their special forms. He puts everything into it as this battle will be an intense one for sure.

As Forstadrakariot has the orbs ready to fire, he notices that Wes and Tabitha are right where he wants them. "Face your darkness rangers", Forstadrakariot yells at them as he fires the darkness orbs at them.

The rangers are stunned as it is heading towards Tabitha and Wes. "TABI, WES WATCH OUT", Kiki yells out loud to them.

As Tabitha and Wes hears Kiki's warning, they try to dodge it. However the darkness orbs follows them as it hits them. As they get hit, Tabitha and Wes lands on the ground as the darkness is holding them in place.

Forstadrakariot has an evil smirk on his face as he fires beams at them. "Let your darkness that you have control you". Forstadrakariot said to them as he unleashing the beams at the orbs.

Tabitha and Wes gets hit as they are in pain. The rangers, veterans, and guardians are stunned as they see it happening. Eliastro has a beam ready to fire at them. "Now I can weaken them even more by taking the fairy power".

Eliastro yells at them. He fires the beams at Tabitha and Wes.

Ash frowns as he sees two rangers in serious trouble. "Mel, Kiki, and Tess try to get through to them. The rest of us will take them on". Ash said to them.

Mel, Kiki, and Tess nod as they look at Ash. "Right", the three girls said in unison as they rush over to Wes and Tabitha.

In the orbs, Tabitha and Wes are hearing the words that haunt them so much. "It is a wonder that you are unloved child. Your own mommy didn't come back for you". A voice said to Tabitha. "Your own race didn't want you and yet your own adoptive relatives doesn't even like that you are in their son's and daughter in law's lives". Another voice said to Tabitha and Wes respectively.

Tess frowns as she hates to see them in this pain. She bangs on the orb containing Wes. She gets a nasty shock as she lands on the ground. "Touching that thing is not the way to go". Tess said to them.

Kiki frowns as she thinks of something. "Mel, use your special ability to see the darkness within Tabitha and Wes. Tess, you get through to Wes while I talk to Tabitha". Kiki said to them.

Mel nods as she looks at them. Tess nods as she will find a way to reach to Wes. "You got it Kiki". Mel said to Kiki. Tess nods as she looks at her. "Let's make this happen". Tess said to Kiki.

Mel looks at them as she concentrated on focusing her special light. "Light of the Moon and Star show me the darkness that they are trying to gain control". Mel said out loud as her necklace pendant is glowing. She travels into the orbs as she feeling the negative energy as well.

 _ **In the Darkness Orbs**_

 _Wes and Tabitha are alone as they see various people that has put them in the position that they ended up in._

" _We can't be your parents anymore". A man said to Wes. He looks like the older version of him._

" _It is better off for you to be away from your biological family including your biological relatives". A woman said to Wes._

 _Wes frowns as he gets hit by the negative beams from them. He is screaming as lands on the ground._

 _Tabitha sees Xolicernic and Lyric with the branding drone. "It is a wonder that you are the abandoned child of that woman". Xolicernic said to Tabitha._

" _Your mommy must hate and resent you for being born into this world". Lyric said to Tabitha. They fire beams at her. Tabitha is being hit with their psychic energy._

" _That white boy should have gone to a different family, but no you just had to adopt him". An older gentleman said to Wes._

 _As Tabitha and Wes gets hit even more, they are feeling really weak like they don't have the power to stand up. "Please stop", Wes said out loud. "I don't know how much more I can take this". Tabitha said to Wes as she is getting close to her knees and about to demorph._

" _Wes, Tabitha, don't let the darkness win", Mel said to them as she is in angel princess form._

 _Wes and Tabitha turn as they see Mel arriving at the scene. "Mel", Tabitha said to Mel. Wes is happy to see her._

 _The light cuts through the dark beams from those that has said those things. "How can we fight it when it is so strong? It is still there haunting our memories". Wes said to Mel. "Yeah it wants to take over us". Tabitha said to Mel._

 _Mel turns to Wes and Tabitha as she nods to them. "Wes, Tabitha, the two of you can fight the darkness within the both of you. You both have people that has reunited with the two of you. You both got people that truly care about you no matter if they are alive or not. The both of you are stronger than this. The truth is, the both of you are stronger than you think you are. Plus Kiki is fighting for the both of you right now and she is losing". Mel said to Tabitha and Wes._

 _Tabitha and Wes frown as they see the battle going on from outside of the orbs. Kiki is trying to protect them as Eliastro and Forstadrakariot are hitting her hard with the darkness beams. "Kiki, she is the one that got me reunited with my uncle. She is the one that reached out to me with her message. She is the one that protected me when she first appeared in Middleton. Yet she is out there protecting us from those fiends". Wes said to Mel._

 _Tabitha nods as she is getting fired up to fight back. "Kiki, she is one tough cookie just like me in a way. She is the one that kept the Power of the Royal Trio safe from Eliastro. She never backs down in any fight. She never gives up and always fights for us". Tabitha said to Mel._

 _As Tabitha and Wes thinks about it, they think about Robin, Keith, Claudia, Leon, James, David, and most importantly Kiki. As they are feeling stronger, a gold and silver glow is within them are starting to show._

 _The people that brought the negative energy are seeing this as they are trying to cover their eyes. "NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING". The older man said to them._

" _THE BOTH OF YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO FALL TO THE DARKNESS AND LOSE THE NEO DEFENDERS GOLD AND SILVER POWER". The other people said to them. The voice sounds like Forstadrakariot and Eliastro._

 _Tabitha and Wes glare at spiritual images of Forstadrakariot and Eliastro. "We will always have the people in our lives that truly care about us. We will never let the darkness control us or bring up our dark memories to cause us pain. We are fighters. We are warriors. WE ARE FAMILY". Wes and Tabitha said in unison as a bright gold and silver aura is shining brightly as their pendant necklaces are glowing as well. They break free from the orbs and escape. Mel nods as she destroys the darkness with her light._

 _ **End Orb**_

Back in the battle, Kiki is almost getting close to being down for the count. Eliastro and Forstadrakariot are laughing at her as they have the orb and darkness beams ready. "Your power is good as mine". Eliastro said to Kiki.

"You shall be the first to be destroyed". Forstadrakariot said to Kiki. The others frown as they realize that Kiki is in trouble.

All the sudden, a bright and shiny gold and silver aura breaks out from the orbs. Lyric frowns as she realizes that they have broke out of orbs. "You idiots they have broken the darkness orb". Lyric yells at them. She is getting frustrated that the rangers are nearly there to he Rory and Verna free.

Eliastro and Forstadrakariot frowns as they see this. "Not for long the orange ranger will be in our new darkness orb". Eliastro said to them. As they fire the orb and darkness beams at Kiki, Kiki is struggling to get up.

Wes and Tabitha glares at Eliastro and Force as they set up a shield to protect Kiki. "Oh no you don't", Tabitha said to them. "Not the one person who has always fought for us", Wes said to them.

As the shield covers Kiki, the darkness orb and beams gets blocked and disintegrates. Eliastro and Forstadrakariot are stunned as they see Wes and Tabitha breaking free from the orbs.

"WHAT", Forstadrakariot yells at them.

"THATS IMPOSSIBLE", Eliastro yells at them.

Wes and Tabitha glare at them as their power is activating. They are holding hands and they touch Kiki's shoulders to heal her. "We are family that has reunited by Kiki. Prepare to feel our strength and power". Tabitha and Wes said in unison.

"Defenders Beast, Execute the Silver Power", Tabitha yells out loud.

"Heroes of Legends, Execute the Gold Power", Wes yells out loud.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

Wes has his normal Hero of Legends Ranger suit. He has silver Neo Defender armor with gold trimming on his ranger suit. He has green and gold knight style suit. It appears that the archer is evolving to become a archer knight. His helmet is green and gold with the archer knight symbol as the visor. His blaster is upgraded like it is a sword and shield. "Neo Defender Power of the Gold Knight", Wes yells out loud in unison as he is in his new pose.

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

The rangers including the veterans and the guardians are in awe of Wes's form. "Ok that right there is awesome". Ariel said to them.

Ryder turns to Ash as the Music Jewels are glowing. "Ash, it is time to finish this". Ryder said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at his teammates. They nod as they seem to know what he is planning. "Guys, let's do this", Ash said to them. They nod as the six who are holding the Music Jewels as they are ready to end it. Plus Wes and Tabitha are ready to end it as well.

Ash went first as he glares at Lyric. "You are not a friend to anyone Lyric. In fact, you have caused a lot of damage by harming our friends and kidnapping our friends. Music Jewel of Friendship". Ash yells at Lyric.

As a Music Jewel beam hits Lyric, Nikki went in as she knocks the necklace off of her neck. "Ahhh no, that necklace contains my prisoners". Lyric yells at Nikki.

"All the more reason to free them, Seord if Uniatlantica Hear my Force, free those who has been trapped in the evil necklace". Nikki said to the sword as she stabs it into the necklace.

As the light hits the necklace, Rory, Verna, Sabrina Grace are released form the necklace as they land on the ground.

Harry frowns as he went next. He glares at Lyric. "You heinous witch, you took advantage of those that we love and care about the most. You even harmed people that we love and care about. Plus you even took my girlfriend into that necklace. Music Jewel of Love", Harry yells out loud as he aims it at Lyric.

Lyric gets hit again as she lands on the ground. She glares at the rangers as she is not ready to be finished.

Kara glares at Eliastro and Forstadrakariot as she is ready to unleash the power. "How dare you harm our friends strength and power by targeting their darkness to control them. It is the strength of Kiki and Mel that pulled them out of it. Music Jewel of Strength". Kara yells out loud.

Mari and Daniel went next as they glare at Lyric. "You have never cared anyone else but yourself. You tried to take advantage of our friend by making false trust and loyalty towards her even when you have evil and false pretenses. Music Jewel of Loyalty and Music Jewel of Trust", Mel and Daniel yells out loud.

Kiki frowns as she glares at all three of them. "The three of you have broken the laws on our world and created havoc and chaos in ourworkd. All three of you shall be brought to justice. Music Jewel of Justice". Kiki yells out loud.

As the six Music Jewel beams are released at Lyric, Forstadrakariot, and Eliastro, they land direct hits on them. Eliastro frowns as he realizes that he has lost for now. "I will be back Power Rangers", Eliastro said to them as he takes off. However Lyric and Forstadrakariot lands on the ground as they got hit.

" _ **NO THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE. Those jewels are suppose to be a myth".**_ Lyric said to them.

"YEAH WE ARE SUPPOSE TO WIN". Forstadrakariot yells at them.

Tabitha and Wes nod to each other as they are ready to unleash their power. "You two are not going to win. Not now not ever". Tabitha and Wes said in unison.

As the two of them are combining their special weapons, they fire a special beam at Lyric and Forstadrakariot. Lyric and Forstadrakariot gets hit directly as they land on the ground. Forstadrakariot breaks down into the five beings that were used to create three hybrid. Lyric frowns as she realizes that the battle is over. "NOOO", Lyric yells at them.

"Lyric, your days of harming innocent people are done. You will never gain evil powers to use against people in this world". Wes and Tabitha said in unison. They fire a special beam at them.

Lyric gets hit by a special gold and silver beam. The evil power that she has gotten is removed from her like she is losing her powers. "Nooo, all my evil powers are gone". Lyric said to them as she is reduced to a mere citizen of Musicola.

The guardians nod as they finish off each part of the hybrid monster. Forstadrakariot is destroyed into a million of ashes as the villain is gone.

Lyric lands on the ground as she finds herself in beige colored robes with beginner wings. "NO, I AM NOT DONE YET". Lyric said to them.

" _ **YOU. ARE. DONE. LYRIC",**_ a loud thunderous voice said to Lyric.

Everyone is stunned as it is Natasha Amy as she has some top Music Fairies. They cast a spell to remove her wings and necklace. Lyric pales as she sees Natasha Amy.

"Lyric you have been sentenced to pits of Mount Siren where you will be permanently sealed away. No one will ever break you free". Natasha Amy said to Lyric.

Lyric frowns as she is feeling the effects. "NOOOO", Lyric yells at them. She is disappearing as she notices the seal of Mount Siren.

Everyone is stunned as Lyric is gone for good. Sabrina Grace watches her sister being sealed away as she feels relieved to be free from the necklace. "Are you guys going to do the same to me"? Sabrina Grace asks them as she is very weary about them.

The teens turn as they see Sabrina Grace. She is being supported by Rory and Verna. Kiki's Music Jewel is glowing a bright orange. "No, you are being pardoned and redeemed. You were framed this whole time by your awful twin. You never truly embraced the evil in your ancestry. Music Jewel of Justice". Kiki said to Sabrina Grace.

A bright orange beam hits Sabrina Grace as it is healing her as it pardons her for it. Sabrina Grace smiles at them as she is truly free. "Thank you Orange Ranger, I can see why you are a descendant of the Great Red Noelle". Sabrina Grace said to them.

The teens, the veterans, and the guardians nod as they head back to the Cave. They are relived that Lyric is truly gone for good.

Back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic frowns as he watched the footage of the ranger battle. "You have defeated my love and the mother of my child. You will pay for this starting with my branded scarred Rangers". Xolicernic said to himself as he has a menacing scowl on his face.

End Chapter

Yeah Wes got the gold power. Plus the rangers defeated Lyric once and for all. Now the time has come to finish Xolicernic one and for all.

Next Chapter: It is Time


	96. Chapter 96

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 96: It is Time

In the past, the Lore Keepers teens are hanging out together at the local park. Things seem to be getting back to normal since the massive rescue in the parallel world. "This is great to be able to relax like this". Logan said to them.

"Yeah although, we still got the Cursed Trinity to deal with". Chris said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

All the sudden, they hear a strange buzzing noise heading towards them. "Guys what in the world is that noise"? Marcus asks them.

The teens got up as they are getting defensive mode like they are ready to fight. As they spot it, it is a drone as it is flying in really fast.

"Guys it's that drone that got AV, Jazz, and Cassie". Jason said to them.

Sara nods as she looks at them. "That's right, that thing is coming in fast". Sara said to them.

The teens frown as they grab out their morphors. The drone fires its beams at them to stop them from morphing. "Branding Scar in progress, separate rangers from the target". The drone said as it has a robotic voice. It sounds just like Xolicernic as well.

The teens dodge the incoming beams. "It is one thing to hear real Xolicernic's voice, but now it is supper annoying to hear it in a robotic form". Jazz said to them.

"We need to morph now". Eva said to them.

The teens nod as they still have their morphors in their hands. "Unlock the", the teens yell in unison as they are about to morphor.

The drone turns on them as it fires sticky force webbing at them. "The branding scar will be carried out as planned rangers". The drone said to them.

The teens see the sticky force webbing coming at them. Some of the rangers dodges it while the others are not as lucky. The webbing got Marcus, Sara, Eva, and Chris.

"Guys I can't move", Chris said to them as he feels the controlled webbing in place.

"Me neither", Eva said to them. She is on the ground.

The drone is laughing at them as it continues to fire it's sticky web at them. "Branding Scar will be carried out with full force". The drone said to them as it is continuing to fire its webbing at the teens.

The webbing hits Jazz and Jason as well as they land on the ground. "Sis", AV yells at Jazz as they got caught.

Sora frowns as Jason got hit as well. "You will not win you piece of tin can". Sora said to the drone as she throws a fire ball at it.

The drone dodges the fire ball with ease. It has mechanical arms out as it has the branding scar devices on them. "It will be carried out as planned ranger". The drone said to them.

It's mechanical arms grabs AV as it wraps around her and lifts her up into the air. She screams as is struggling to move. "Put me down now". AV yells at the drone.

The teens frown as it got AV. "AV no", Jazz yells out loud. Sora frowns as she charges in at the drone.

The drone's mechanical arms charges in at Sora as the branding scar devices hits her. " The Branding Scar is in progress now". The drone said as it powers up the branding devices.

Sora lands on the ground as she is in a lot of pain. She screams as the devices are burning her. AV is also screaming as her branding scars are starting to hurt even more.

The teens frown as this is bad as they notice Jazz yelling in pain as well. "Oh no, Jazz is feeling as well". Eva said to them.

The drone is laughing at them as it glares at them. "It is the whole point rangers. Those who has the branding scar will also feel it as well. Think of it as the Diablo Branding Virus. Plus your blue ranger will get a new one for avoiding my webbing". The drone said to them. It's mechanical arm places a new and bigger device on AV.

As it hits AV'z back, AV is screaming as it is starting to brand her. She is screaming like she is in agony and pain. The teens frown as they are in horrified by it.

"AV NOOOO", the teens yells out loud in unison. Sora is in a lot of pain as she sees that AV is getting a new branding scar.

All the sudden, Tiberius and Maya arrives at the scene as they are here to help. Maya uses her magic to remove the webbing from the teens. Tiberius grabs his sword as he cuts the mechanical arms like it is nothing.

The drone frowns as it sees that they mechanical arms are broken. The branding scars are done. "My job is done rangers". The drone said to them as it takes off back to the future.

Tiberius makes the catch as AV is in his arms. Maya helps Sora up. "It is time". Maya said to them. Everyone nods as they teleport back to the Great Library.

At the Great Library, the Music Force Next Generation teens and the Jurassic Surge team is also there as Noelle, Abby and RJ felt the deep pain of their branding scar hurting them. "There is no doubt that Xolicernic is doing this. Plus I got a feeling that now is the time to head towards the future to defeat him once and for all". Kira said to them.

"You are right Kira", Jared said to them as he has Corey with him.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "The ghost of Christopher Askew that he wants Jared and me to lead this battle in the future". Corey said to them.

The teens look at the two veteran red rangers. "That's right, the two of you have the biggest experience about that dishonorable fiend". Edward said to them.

The teens look at each other as Maya has the time window ready. Abby is coming with them as she also has that branding scar as well. "I will be honored to see that fiend to be destroyed". Abby said to them.

Just they are about to leave for the future, Adam, Cassie, Peter, Leo, and Alvin arrive to help. "You guys can't do this with out us right". Leo said to them.

Maya smirks as she looks at the college aged rangers. "You are right about that". Maya said to them. The three massive groups went through the Time Window as they head towards the time line of the Neo Defenders rangers.

In Dresden, the Mystic Knight gang are training at the club house. However all the sudden, Alex is in deep pain as her branding scar is hurting her as she is getting a vision as well.

The gang frowns as they went towards Alex. "Alex what's wrong"? Delia asks Alex as Emi is getting concerned for her.

"That scar, it is hurting really badly". Alex said to them as her eyes are cringing as the vision is playing out. The gang frowns as it is the scar on Alex's chest.

 _ **Vision**_

 _A massive battle is happening at an abandoned rock quarry. Xolicernic is laughing as he has speciality made foot soldiers attacking the rangers. Plus he has a strange pyramid near by to him. On top of the pyramid, there is a group of orbs. In each orb, there is a person trapped in each one._

" _My revenge for destroying my love is at hand and now I will destroy you all". Xolicernic yells out loud as he fires his power at the rest of the Rangers._

 _ **End Vision**_

Alex frowns as there will be an important battle in the other Earth. "Xolicernic will be attacking the other earth soon. Plus I got a bad feeling that someone got the branding scar again". Alex said to them. The gang nods as they realize that they will be needed for a mission very soon.

Alex pulls the dimensional jewel out as she opens the portal. The gang including Abby went through the portal to the time of the Neo Defenders.

In Middleton, Wes and Tess are with the Heroes of Legends gang. "So you morphed into a green and gold form". Robin said to Wes.

"That form must be really cool". Ericka said to them.

Wes nods as he looks at them. "Yeah, it is a sight to see". Wes said to them.

Tess nods as her branding scar is starting to hurt. She puts her hand on her chest. Kristen looks at Tess as she frowns to her. "Tess what's wrong"? Kristen asks Tess.

"It is just my branding scar. It is starting to hurt". Tess said to them. She is trying not to let the pain get to her.

Wes is also feeling the pain as he grits his teeth. He has one eye open while the other eye is closed. "Yeah I am feeling it as well". Wes said to them.

Morgan frowns as he looks at them. "We need to get them to the library". Morgan said to them.

Bentley nods as he is supporting Wes and Tess. "Right", Bentley said to them. The gang leaves the area as they head to the library.

At the Heroes of Legends Headquarters, Claudia turns as she sees Wes and Tess in pain. "Let me guess, the branding scars are hurting again". Claudia said to them.

Robin nods as she looks at Claudia. "Yeah I wish we can do something to stop the pain". Robin said to Claudia.

Claudia nods as she looks at them. The ghost of Christopher Askew appears again to them. "It is time Rangers to end Xolicernic forever. All of you must head to Aurora Cove". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The gang look at each other as they are needed for this battle. "Right", Robin said as she and the others teleport to the headquarters of the Neo Defenders rangers.

In Majestic Hills, the teens are at C3 as they are training. Tabitha seems to be in a good mood as she is sparring against Eldon. Eldon is trying to give her a good spar without to take it easy with her

Tabitha frowns as she senses what Eldon is trying to do. "Are you trying to take it easy on me Eldon"? Tabitha asks Eldon. She is getting mad at him.

Eldon looks at Tabitha as he is surprised that she is able to see what he is doing. "It is just you have been so much already. I don't want to overwhelm you". Eldon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she glares at Eldon. "Evil villians are not going easy on you Eldon. Yes, I have been through a lot, but I have to get stronger in more ways than one. You going easy on me in a spar is going to hold me back Eldon from getting better" Tabitha said to Eldon.

It gets the others attention as she nods in agreement with Tabitha. "Tabitha is right Eldon". Roxy said to Eldon.

Just as Eldon is going to apologize to Tabitha, Tabitha is feeling her branding scar hurting her. She screams as she went to her knees. She cringes as this is new for her to feel it.

The teens are stunned as they see their youngest teammate in pain. "Sis what's wrong"? James asks Tabitha. He is trying to comfort her.

"It's this stupid scar. It is like someone else got the branding scar, and now I am feeling that pain as well". Tabitha said to them. Her eyes are closed as she is trying to deal with the pain.

The teens are perplexed by Tabitha's statement. "How can you feel it when someone else is getting that horrible treatment". Gabby asks Tabitha.

Tabitha sighs as she looks at Gabby. The teens look at Tabitha like they don't know something about it. "It is what that mega creep and Lyric said to me when they ambushed me". Tabitha said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tabitha frowns as she is caught in an ambush. "You must be that mega creep that the Neo Defenders rangers told me about. Messing with me is a huge mistake". Tabitha said to them. She is ready to morph._

 _Xolicernic looks at Tabitha as he has evil smirk on his face. "Morphing will be a bad idea ranger. In fact, it is time that you get your branding scar". Xolicernic said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha frowns as she is being lifted into the via psychic power. She notices the other being with Xolicernic as she is using the psychic power. "Why is that you psycho"? Tabitha said to Xolicernic._

 _Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face as his drone is right by him. "Once you get my branding scar, you will be one of my victims. You will always feel the pain like a virus when someone is getting a branding scar no matter if the person is from the past or from this time period. It does those that I got to in the Star Descendants rangers. Plus no one is here to protect or save you especially that Gold Star Descendant Ranger". Xolicernic said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha frowns as she looks at Xolicernic as he somehow found out about it. "How did you know about unless, you are the one that sent that thing in the first place". Tabitha said to Xolicernic._

 _Xolicernic laughs at Tabitha as he presses a button on his drone. "That's correct ranger, I have my lovely evil lady to make sure that you stay put while my branding scars does its job on you". Xolicernic said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha frowns as the devices are leeched on to her body. As it is activated, she feels it burning and cutting her skin as she is screaming in pain. Plus she is getting effecting by the dark music power. She is trying to break free from the psychic power, but it is beyond useless._

" _Your branding scar will be connected to those that has them, when someone is getting the branding scar, the pain will spread like a virus to those who already has the branding scar on their body". Xolicernic said to Tabitha as he is laughing at her._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The gang is stunned as they hear that part of the story. "Man, that guy is truly evil". Blaise said to them.

Corrin gives Blaise a look as he rolls his eyes at him. "Do you think that is a bit obvious"? Corrin asks Blaise.

Blaise rolls his eyes at Corrin as he gives him a look. "Tabi has been through the worst kind of hell not caused by a human being criminal and all you say is that a bit obvious"? Blaise asks Corrin.

Lexi frowns as she gives them a look. "Knock it off guys, Tabi told us a bit about what she went through. It was a hard time in her life and she is coming to terms with it". Lexi said to them. Blaise and Corrin look at each other as they nod to her.

'It is time to end Xolicernic forever. You must join the Neo Defender team along with other teams who has faced the evil being over the years'. The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The team is stunned by the news as Tabitha learns about it. Leon looks at Tabitha as he is wondering if she is ready to talk about it a bit more. 'I know that James and I have to guide her to accept on what happened. At the same time, she told us a small bit of it'. Leon thought to himself.

The teens look at each other as it is time to head to Aurora Cove. "We better go guys". Leon said to them. They nod back to him as they teleport to Aurora Cove.

At the Cave, the Star Descendants and the Guardians are with the teens as Rory, Verna, and Kiki felt the pain of their branding scar hurting them. "Man, I hate that you are in so much pain Kiki". Daniel said to Kiki as he is trying to comfort her.

Harry nods in agreement as he is right by Verna's side. "I have to agree with Daniel. Plus I got a feeling that it is time to face Xolicernic in a very intense battle". Harry said to them.

Melissa nods as she looks at them. "I do believe that you are right Harry. Plus we got special company". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at Melissa as they are slightly confused by it. They turn as they see a few teams in the cave. "It is time to put an end to Xolicernic forever". The people in the groups said in unison as they are ready to give it all they got on the heinous villain.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic has a menacing scowl on his face. He looks at his young daughter as he is dealing with the fact that the rangers defeated Lyric. "It won't be long until I will heading out to destroy those rangers". Xolicernic said to the baby. He turns as he looks at a machine and an army of speciality foot soldiers as well. "It is time that I destroy the rangers. It is time that I set this beauty up. Once I have all of my branded scarred in each orb, the times that they got the branding scar will be played over and over again until I have complete control over them". Xolicernic said to the foot soldiers as he laughs evilly. He leaves the Evil Castle as he has the machine, the foot soldiers, and his baby girl with him as he is planning to make his one last stand against the rangers. He even has every kind of foot soldiers that has been sent out when Xolicernic was a human being and being an alien as well.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the filler that will kick start to the Xolicernic Finale Arc.

Next Chapter: Teams Unite to End Xolicernic Part 1: The Origins of the Branding Scar


	97. Chapter 97

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 97: Teams Unite to End Xolicernic Part 1: The Origins of the Branding Scar

At the Cave, the teens are surprised to see the various teams. "The occasion to end Xolicernic is a huge deal to bring all of us together". Ash said to them.

Robin nods as she looks at Ash. "I agree with you right there". Robin said to them. She notices that there are teens that she has not met yet.

Leon is stunned as he notices the various teams. "I take it that you guys met them before". Leon said to them.

Alex nods as she notices the teens from the past. "Yeah although we have not some of you either. Plus it a surprise to see the mentors of the teams here as well". Alex said to them.

Noelle nods as she is taking it all in. "The occasion calls for them to be here as well". Noelle said to them.

RJ looks at them as he is taking it all in as well. "Should we start the introductions I mean it is going to take a whole while to get through each team". RJ said to them.

Sora nods as she and AV are still in some pain of the fresh branding scars on them. "Yeah, although they need a full understanding of the origins of the branding". Sora said to RJ.

Leon looks at them as he is perplexed about it. "Hold on, there is origins to the branding scar". Leon said to them.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, my name is Corey McKnight. I am one of two leaders for this mission to end Xolicernic forever. The branding scar first started as a brand. There wasn't a virus that got built into it like there is now". Corey said to them.

Jared nods as he looks at them. "That's right, my name is Jared Scott. I was the Jurassic Squad Red Ranger. I am the other leader for this mission. Plus as all of you know, Xolicernic wasn't always an alien. He was a criminal named Christopher Askew. He was very psychotic criminal and his ideals has caused problems and major trouble for the Music Force Rangers. I know that his ghost has changed after everything that the alien form did to him. When I learned what Noelle did to purge the evil control from him, it was very unusual and the circumstances that he was in. He wanted to die on his terms not on the terms of that alien". Jared said to them.

The teens and the veterans nod as the guardians are also here as well. "We know about that Jared, but what exactly is the origin of the brand though"? Leon asks them.

Jared nods as he turns to Corey. Corey looks at them as it is mostly his story. "It all started when I was the red ranger of the Music Force team. Keep in mind that I was a freshman in high school and my teammates are older than me. Christopher Askew always wanted to become a ranger when he was a teenager. However when he wasn't chosen, he got angry as he saw the rangers in action. As time went on, he got angrier when veteran rangers got called upon to become a ranger again. In his views, a ranger should be someone that hasn't gotten the chance to become a ranger like himself. The color he wanted to be was the red ranger. Plus in his views, a ranger should be someone that shouldn't be children of veteran rangers as well. He believed that certain people doesn't deserve to be the red rangers like weak people and females". Corey said to them.

Alex looks at Corey as she feels disgusted about Christopher Askew. "What a sexist pig". Alex said to them.

Robin nods as she looks at Corey. "I agree sounds like he couldn't accept who became a ranger especially the red ranger". Robin said to them.

Corey nods as he looks at Robin. "That is correct Robin. You see when I was a ranger, Christopher Askew wanted his son to become the red ranger. In order to that, Christopher kidnapped me and try to force me to give up the morphor and give it to his son. Of course, my biological mother joined him in his plans. They took me away from my friends. They took me into a secret basement. They took turns to abuse and torture me. It was on a Saturday. Christopher came down into the secret basement. He went to the cell that I was locked in and brought me to a rotating table. I got restrained and cut my shirt off from me. He placed his branding devices on me. He said that there are two different kinds of people in the world. There are those that achieve their dreams, and there are those that stolen dreams from others. He said that I was one of those people that stolen dreams from other. He also said that the whole world will know that I am a dream snatcher. That's when he turned on the branding devices, I was the first that Christopher Askew branded. Those memories will be with me, but it will not haunt me for the rest of my life. By Saturday night, Levi found me in that secret basement. He found out what his dad had done to me. Levi also even found out who I am to him. Levi is actually my half brother. When Christopher and our mother found us, they pretty much took Levi and me out of that basement against our will. By Sunday, Levi and I escaped from that motel. We were at the park. Christopher and Sharon found us again. Christopher was holding a knife in his hands. He was going to stab me, but Jared and his brother came in and saved us". Corey said to them.

Jared nods as he looks at them. "Artie and I really came through for Corey and Levi on that day. If we didn't show up on that day, it could have been a different outcome. It would have been a tragedy that took place on that day". Jared said to them.

The teens are stunned as they are silent as they look at Corey. "Can you say that Christopher was a psychotic monster"? Ericka asks them.

Corey nods as he looks at Ericka. "He was a psychotic monster. There was a trial, but Christopher got sent to a mental hospital because he wasn't competent to stand trial. However Sharon got the guilty verdict and sent to prison". Corey said to them.

James looks at them as he can see feel for Corey and Jared. 'They really look out for each other'. James thought to himself. "Did you two ever came across Xolicernic"? James asks them.

Jared nods as he looks at them. "Yes he did although it was not the form that all of you saw. He actually came to our time and kidnapped Corey, Artie, Sora, and me. He was in his first alien form. He didn't split himself. Back then, he became a psychotic sadist. He enjoys making suffer in his hands. We were brought to Ripto's lair. We made an escape attempt but Artie and Sora were the only two that got out. As for Corey and me, we were brought to Xolicernic. He did interrogated us to find out who was it that lead the charge to escape and other things. When we refused to answer, we got hit by force field beams. After that he placed us on that table and restrained us. He placed those branding devices on us again. However this time, he added another machine into the mix as well. Not only he branded us, the machine's capability is petrifying amber. He said the more that we screamed the faster the amber covered us. We were in agonizing pain and tried to resist to scream as long as we could. However the pain from the branding devices got to us, and that was then that we screamed so loudly. The amber covered our bodies. When we were rescued, the others were there for us. After the battle, we were told that Xolicernic placed us in a pyramid like device". Jared said to them.

The teens are stunned as they hear when Xolicernic got to them. "Damn, you guys were not kidding when he really messed with you guys". Blaise said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "By the time Xolicernic is in our time, he was brought back to life by Lord Ivano. He kidnapped AV and brought her to the future. He did brand her as well. It was also then that I joined the team. He placed her in a orb that not only had the branding in it and the petrifying element as well". Ryder said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Normally he kidnaps two rangers, but he only brought me to the future. However his plan was different than normal. He was trying to elimate me in the future time to keep from the existence of my future family. Of course, his plan didn't work". AV said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at the rangers. "Xolicernic however was not done to do what he does best. It was then he evolved his branding to the branding scar. A few years ago, Xolicernic kidnapped Tess, Wes, and myself in Angel Grove. We were taken to the Evil Tower. Tess found a way to escape and got the three of us out of there. However we were caught by Xolicernic. He took Tess in a different room and we were taken to another room. Wes and I were restrained on a table. We waited for a long while. When Xolicernic finally came into the room, he did remove the shirts from our chest. He even placed the branding scar devices on us. He told us that Tess will watch us getting the branding scar as well. When he brought Tess in, she looked awful and she had the branding scars on her body as well. She was restrained to a wall mount. When Xolicernic turned on the branding scar devices, Wes and I screamed in pain. It was the worst experience in my life". Rory said to them.

Tess nods as she went next as she looks at them. "When we were caught by Xolicernic, I was separated from Wes and Rory for leading the charge on the escape attempt. In the room that I was in, there was a machine. Xolicernic told me that I have to be punished for starting the escape attempt. He said that the machine is a branding machine. As I got placed in it, he turned the machine on. I had an oxygen mask on my nose and mouth and dark colored eye mask covering my eyes. The branding devices hit my skin and it did its job. However when ever I tried to move, I got hit by a force field to keep me in place. I couldn't do much of anything. By the time I got brought to the others, I couldn't move much. I was forced to watch Wes and Rory getting tortured by Xolicernic, and I didn't have any strength to do much of anything to help them". Tess said to them.

Wes nods as he picks up the story. "As the branding scars were in progress on Rory and I, we were in so much pain. Plus Tess was in pain as well. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Xolicernic made me so mad that I taped into my guardian powers for the first time and knocked him for a loop". Wes said to them.

Jazz and Abby nod as they went next to tell there story. "When Xolicernic kidnapped me, it was unbearable and terrible. He said that I am a child of a veteran ranger even though the veteran ranger wasn't a red ranger. When I got the branding, I can fully understand everything that AV went through. The screams from being in pain. It was all too real". Jazz said to them.

Abby nods as she looks at them. "I knew Xolicernic. When I got saved, I knew that he will be furious with me. When he branded me, he said that I am a traitor and a betrayer". Abby said to them.

Alex nods as she looks at them. "I do remember when I was brought to the Evil Tower as well. He even branded me as well. I can understand the pain that you guys went through". Alex said to them.

Verna and Kiki look at each other as it is their story. "Xolicernic really can't stand Kiki and me. He kidnapped us and branded us. He branded me twice and both times were horrible as it". Verna said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "It was bad enough that he branded me. He is one of two villains that knocked me out of my rhythm. It took everyone on the team to get me back to my true self". Kiki said to them.

Tabitha looks at them as she can relate to all of them. "That fiend showed up when I was in hiding. He even had that his little friend with him. When that drone came at me the first time, I had a guardian angel protecting me. I had no idea that it was a veteran ranger at the time. When I was in the countryside alone, I wanted to stay hidden. They took control and created privacy so one one could stop them from doing it to me". Tabitha said to them.

Noelle nods as she went next as she looks at them. "I was on Musicola when that drone came at me. It was operated by that evil music fairy. I was vulnerable from Sir Stanler messed me up. When that drone branded scarred me, I became more vulnerable as well. I didn't rest from my ambush and went straight to the Music Fairy test. It was a mistake that I made and as a result, I didn't pass the test and got captured as the result of it. The villains took advantage of my vulnerability and tapped into my darkness to control me. When my teammates rescued me, I realized that being vulnerable is something not to be in because villains will use it against you". Noelle said to them.

RJ nods as he went next as he sees Edward comforting her. "I was out on a date with Jasmine when that drone attacked me. On that night, it separated Jasmine from me and made sure that she didn't interfere with it. I got pinned down and that oxygen mask on my face. It was like the drone didn't want me to feel the it when it was branding scarred me. I got knocked out cold while that drone did it. From what I got told when I came around is that normally Xolicernic kidnaps his intended victims to where ever his headquarters was and does the branding there. They said that he must have realized that doing that is too much trouble and sent those drones to do it". RJ said to them.

Cassie nods as she wet last as she looks at them. "AV, Jazz, I also got branded by those drones. It was unexpected especially during a ranger battle. There is no doubt in my mind that Xolicernic has capabilities to look into the past to see what's really going on. Plus Abby got hit by the branding drone as well. I even learned that Sora and AV got hit with the branding drone again. The sight on the ranger footage wasn't very pretty". Cassie said to them.

The teens look at them as they truly learn who has been branded by that monster. They make the massive introductions as they do some training.

At the abandoned rock quarry, Xolicernic is getting everything set up. The pyramid is locked in place as the various foot soldiers are putting the finishing touches on it. He was thinking about how he placed his daughter at a spot where humans will find her. 'Until an evil being finds her to take under their wings, she will be placed with humans. After all it is a part of the plan that Lyric and I made'. Xolicernic thought to himself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _In a different town, Xolicernic is heavily disguised as he is looking for a place to place the baby. As he spots an orphanage, he placed the baby in a basket and placed it at the front door of the orphanage. He notices that the children are very happy here as it made him sick. "May the evil forces watch over you". Xolicernic said to the baby girl. He bangs on the door as he takes off to head back to Aurora Cove. It is not long that the care taker spots the baby girl. She didn't have a note or anything. The baby has a strange locket around her neck as well._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Xolicernic has an evil scowl on his face as everything is done. "It is time to lure the rangers here so I can trap my branded scarred victims including Abby. I know that she is here". Xolicernic said to himself.

Back at the Cave, as the teens are sparring under the watchful eyes of their mentors, Melissa is checking various areas for any disturbances. All the sudden, the alarms are going off as the monitors shows all sorts of foot soldiers at the rock quarry. " **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME".** Melissa yells out loud.

As it got everyone's attention, they can see why Melissa is very upset. On the screens, there are dinobots, Mutezoids, Noistrons, Gearz, Shades, Elites, Erasers, SHUMD, Rampigs, and Gobots with Xolicernic. "He really wants to go all out". Rory said to them.

Jared and Corey looks at the teams as they are ready to fight. "Let's do this", Jared and Corey said in unison as everyone except, Claudia, Abigail, Prince Alveno leaves the cave for the most toughest battle against Xolicernic.

End Chapter

This is part 1 of a two to maybe four parter special event. Plus the teams has gathered together for the battle. They learn who got branded scarred by the mega creep.

Next Chapter: Teams Unite to End Xolicernic Part 2: The Start to the Battle Towards a Trap


	98. Chapter 98

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 98: Teams Unite to End Xolicernic Part 2: The Battle to the Trap.

At the abandoned rock quarry, Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face as he has everything set up to unleash the trap for the branded scarred victims. 'There all we need now is those rangers'. Xolicernic thought to himself as he has a lot of foot soldiers with him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE", Ash yells out loud to Xolicernic. His team shows up as they are ready to fight him.

Xolicernic turns as he spots the Neo Defender rangers. He has a smirk on his face. "I was hoping that it will be just your team to show up here. It will make things a lot easier to destroy you all". Xolicernic said to them.

As Xolicernic fires a beam at him, he gets hit by another beam. He has a scowl on his face. "Alright WHO DID THAT"? Xolicernic yells out loud.

"We did", Jared and Corey said in unison as they are holding a music blaster in their hands.

Xolicernic turns as he spots Jared and Corey. He has a smirk on his face like he is all too happy to see them. "So it is my first two branded ones. I should have sent the drones after you two for a special touch". Xolicernic said to them.

"Stay away from my brother you creep". Noelle said to Xolicernic as her team steps up as they are ready to fight.

"The same goes for my brother in law". RJ said to Xolicernic as his team steps up as they are ready to fight.

Xolicernic notices the two teams as he is wondering who else is here. "As that all the teams that are here? I was expecting a very certain team and a traitor and betrayer in particular". Xolicernic said to them.

"You mean me and the Lore Keeper Rangers". Abby said to them as Maya is standing with them.

Xolicernic turns to them as he has a creepy grin on his face. "So you finally showed up Abbinus. Oh wait, you are just the weak and pathetic Abby now". Xolicernic said to Abby as he hopes to taunt her.

"How about the teams that you didn't expect at all"? Robin, Leon, and Alex said in unison as they show up as well.

Xolicernic frowns as he spots the three teams. "So all of you decide to gang up on me. I was hoping that the Star Descendants Rangers and those guardians to be here as well". Xolicernic said to them.

"We are here Xolicernic", Rory said to them. He is ready to fight after everything Xolicernic has done to him, Tess and Wes.

Xolicernic looks at them as this is something that he was hoping for. "Destroying eight full teams of Power Rangers, it is a dream that no villain could ever imagine to accomplish. _**I will be the most famous villain of all time by destroying you all".**_ Xolicernic yells out loud. "Go my various foot soldiers and Xolicitrons destroy them now". Xolicernic said to his vast army.

Everyone grabs out their various morphors. "Listen up everyone, it is time to morph". Corey said to them.

"Right", the various veteran and active rangers said to Corey.

" _ **It's Morphin Time",**_ everyone said in unison.

"Jurassic Squad Power Rangers", Jared said out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

"Music Force Let's Play the Music", Corey said it out as he morph into ranger form.

"Star Legends Let's Come Together", Maya yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

"Jurassic Surge Power Rangers", RJ and his team said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Music Force Next Generation", Noelle said as her team morph into ranger form.

"Music Warrior Music Knight", Edwards said as he goes into his Music Knight form.

"Unlock the Legend", Sora and her team said in unison as they are the biggest team with 14 rangers in this battle.

"Star Descendants Online", Ryder said as his team morphs into ranger form.

"Star Guardians Online", Nikki and the guardians minus Wes said in unison as they morph into Guardian form.

"Mystic Warriors Mystic Knights", Alex and her team said in unison

"Defenders Beast Rise to Defend", Leon and his team said in unison as they morph into ranger from.

"Heroes of Legends Power Rangers", Robin and her team including Wes said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Xolicernic frowns as he sees the massive amount of rangers in ranger form. " _ **Attack and destroy them now".**_ Xolicernic said to them as he is eyeing at them.

Jared and Corey looks at the incoming foot soldiers and special soldiers. "Rangers by color", Jared said to them.

"Maya and Abby will be with us", Corey said to them.

The Rangers nod as they charge into the battle. "Let's do this", the rangers said in unison as they have the various weapons out.

In group 1, it is the white, cyan, crimson, navy, and special rangers taking on a massive group of foot soldiers and special foot soldiers that Xolicernic called Xolicetrons. "Ugh, it is bad enough that he brought back various foot soldiers that Sora and the others fought before us with the Gearz and Shades. He even made foot soldiers and named it after himself. Talk about having having a huge ego". Jason said to them as he kicks and punches at a Xolicitron.

Logan nods as he is right by Sara's side as he fights back on a Xolicitron. However it is stronger than it looks in comparison to the other foot soldiers. "I have to agree with the huge ego. Plus these things are not a push over like normal foot soldier". Logan said to them.

Edward nods as he swiftly destroys a dinobot and mutezoid. However he gets knocked down to the ground by a Xolicitron. "Having a huge ego is defiantly on the dishonorable list. At the same time, Xolicitrons are more at normal monster strength than a strength of a foot solider". Edward said to them.

Paige nods as she notices the various Xolicitrons and foot soldiers heading their way. "We need to fight with more power to put a dent into these thing". Paige said to them.

Jack nods as she is trying to knock some Xolicitrons down. "I am with Paige on this guys". Jack said to them.

Kelsea grabs her Star Sword as she turns the dial to a position. "Star Sword Elemental Saints Mode". Kelsea said out loud as she is in Elemental Saint Form.

The other Star Descendant rangers follow suit with her. Tess went into Music Force Mode for this occasion.

The guardians nod as they are powering up their special weapons as they are ready to fight. Nikki powers up the sword as she cuts the Xolicitrons down to size. Ariel fires the arrow with great accuracy. Walter fights back as he has the book with him. Kyrie uses the staff and she is becoming a strong young woman when she was a kid.

In group two, it is the purple, orange, gold, silver, and bronze rangers as they are together. Lina, Brandon, and Artemis are in Underdog Squad and Unity Force Mode respectively. "Having all the various foot soldiers from the past to the present is one thing, but having foot soldiers modeled and named after the main evil villain is too far and ridiculous". Verna said to them as she is annoyed as she punches and kicks at a Xolicitron.

"You said it right there that there. Plus Blaise is really knocking them down like it is nothing". Blake said to them. She is using her powers as she is keeping the Xolicitrons back and away from the others in the group.

Emi frowns as she, Adrian and Robbie are together as they are fighting the various foot soldiers. "This is going to be a long battle guys". Emi said to them.

"Yeah I got a bad feeling that guy is planning something though. It is like he is waiting for the right time to unleash it". Robbie said to them as he spots something near by.

Adrian frowns as he spots it as well. He kicks down a foot solider as it knocks into a Xolicitron. "Yeah I spot it Robbie. Guys, do you see a pyramid like structure as well"? Adrian asks his fellow teammates in the different groups.

" _ **Yeah it is a big building of some sort".**_ Ethan said to them.

" _ **I thought pyramids like that are found in Egypt".**_ Sam said to them.

" _ **I don't think it's the kind of pyramid that kept Pharaohs as their eternal resting place".**_ Bay said to them.

Adrian frowns as he has a bad feeling that it is the very pyramid that Alex saw in her vision.

In group 3, it is the pink, green, and black rangers as they are giving it 110% to kick the various foot soldiers and Xolicitrons to the curb. Adam (Lore Keepers) frown as he spots the pyramid that Bay spotted and reported back to Adrian. As he kicks at a Xolicitron, he grabs his morphor to contact Sora. "Sora, do you spot the ugly pyramid that shouldn't be brought back from the history books"? Adam asks Sora as he kicks at a Xolicitron.

" _ **Yeah, it looks like it really doesn't belong here".**_ Sora said to them.

" _ **We need to say on guard guys".**_ Maya said to them.

Cassie and Alvin hears the message as they are getting concerned about what is it that Xolicernic is planning. "Guys spread it to the others". Cassie said to them.

As the rangers in their group spread the message, the others receives it as they are now on guard about it.

In group four, it is the red, blue, and yellow rangers. They are taking on more of the Xolicitrons than the various foot soldiers. Tabitha frowns as she is really annoyed by the foot soldiers modeled after Xolicernic. She has her trident in her hands as she sends a torrent of water against the Xolicitrons.

Delia looks at Tabitha as she sends her water manipulation at some of the Xolicitrons. "Hey Tabitha, lets combine our water power". Delia said to Tabitha.

Tabitha turns to the Mystic Knight Blue Ranger. She smirks to her underneath her helmet. "I like the way you think Delia". Tabitha said to Delia. The two girls are working together as they have the water power.

"Remind me never to face against them in a water battle". Leo said to them.

"If you do the same for me". Jamie said to them.

"Same here", Sam said to them.

The red rangers nod as they see Corey, Jared, Maya, and Abby going at it on Xolicernic themselves. "I have never seen Abby this angry before". Sora said to them as she double kicks at a Xolicitron.

"Me neither Sora, it is like she is a momma bear on a warpath". AV said to Sora.

"She is Jazz's Mother AV, and it would make sense to me. Plus both Jared and Corey look like they are on a warpath towards Xolicernic as well". Noelle said to them.

RJ nods as he thinks about it. "They would be considering everything he has done from branding us to trying to get rid of the human being form that turned over a new life". RJ said to them.

In the last group, it is Abby, Maya, Jared, and Corey as they are fighting Xolicernic. Xolicernic glares at them although it is more intensely on Maya and Abby. "I should have branded you when I had the chance". Xolicernic said to Maya as he sends his mechanical arms that has the branding devices on the end at her.

Abby frowns as she sets up a shield to protect her. "Stay away from her", Abby yells at Xolicernic. Jared and Corey jumps in as they punch and kick at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic dodges Jared's and Corey's physical moves as he pulls out his remote. "Actually it is time that I gain control of all of my branded scarred ones". Xolicernic said to them.

As the mega villain presses a button on the remote, there is a rumble as the top of the pyramid is opening as it reveals orbs coming out. The orbs are connected in a web of some sorts. The orbs are opening up as mechanical arms are coming out.

The rangers frown as they see the mechanical arms out as they are wiggling like it is ready to get it's particular target. "Everyone heads up", Corey said to them.

As the mechanical arms are flying towards the rangers, everyone is trying to dodge it. However as it catches Abby, Sora, AV, Jazz, Cassie, they are being lifted into the air. They scream as they are heading towards the orbs.

"AV NOO", Adam yells out to them. He is getting furious that AV is caught.

"Jazz", Jason yells out to her.

"This isn't good that thing got Sora, Cassie, and Abby too". Eva said to them.

The mechanical arms are reaching down towards the rangers. RJ and Noelle frowns as it is after them. They try to dodge them, but the mechanical arms catches them as it wraps around them. "I can't move". RJ yells to them. "I got caught as well". Noelle yells to them.

As they are being lifted into the air, Jasmine and Edward frown as they fire their weapons at them. "Release our friends", Brad yells at them as he jumps to kick at the mechanical arms.

The mechanical arms get hit as it doesn't have any effect at all. "Our attacks did nothing". Edward said to them.

The teens frown as those mechanical arms are planning to get them. "Guys, those things are after those who got branded by that freak". Ash said to them.

"We got to protect them from getting caught". Robin said to them.

"Right, we can't lose them to that thing". Ryder said to them.

"Ryder is right everyone. Plus those me his arms are taking them towards an individual orb at the pyramid". Ellie said to them.

As the mechanical arms are going at it on the rangers again, they are trying to capture the remaining branding scarred victims. The rangers are blocking the mechanical arms from getting closer to the remaining rangers.

Xolicernic frowns as he sees this happening. "You pathetic Rangers can't protect them forever". Xolicernic said to them. He presses another button on the remote.

The mechanical arms are glowing like it has a force field. As it is coming towards at Rory, Ryder frowns as he has his Star Sword out. "Oh no you don't", Monty said as he blocks the mechanical arm.

The mechanical arms passes the force field shock to Monty's Star Sword. Monty gets effected by the force field as he lands on the ground. It went pass him as it went towards Rory. "Rory look out", Monty yells to his brother.

Rory hears Monty's warning as the mechanical arm is coming at him. He tries to avoid it. However the mechanical arms wraps him as well. He screams as he got hit with the force field.

The rangers frown as it got Rory. The mechanical arms catches Wes, Tess, and Alex as well. They are screaming as they are being lifted into the air.

"Just three more to go and you all know which three I mean". Xolicernic said to them.

The rangers frown as the mechanical arms are going in one last time. As it catches Verna, Kiki, and lastly Tabitha, they are being hit by the force field and lifted into the air.

"Let us go now", Tabitha yells at Xolicernic. She and the others are screaming.

Eldon frowns as he sees Tabitha in the air. "Tabitha", Eldon yells at Tabitha. For unknown reasons, he rushes as he tries to get to her.

A mechanical arm notices this as it slams Eldon back towards the others as he got hit with the force field shock. "Eldon no", Roxy said to Eldon as she rushes over to him. James and Leon are surprised that Eldon tried to go after Tabitha like that.

Xolicernic is laughing at them as he has an evil smirk on his face. "All of my branding scarred victims are mine and now they will be reminded of when they got their branding scar". Xolicernic yells at them.

The trapped rangers including Abby are placed in an orb. However Sora and AV are trapped in the biggest orb in the center. The remaining rangers are stunned as the battle has taken a bad turn.

 _ **End Chapter**_

The battle to end Xolicernic once and for all is getting started. Xolicernic even has Maya in a bind as well. However all of the Rangers and Abby who got hit with the branding scar are now trapped in the orbs connected to the pyramid. Will the rangers will be able to rescue them?

Next Chapter: Teams Unite to End Xolicernic Part 3: The Start of the Acceptance


	99. Chapter 99

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 99: Teams Unite to End Xolicernic Part 3: The Start of the Acceptance

At the abandoned rock quarry, Xolicernic is laughing at the rangers and the veterans rangers including the guardians as he has Sora, AV, Jazz, Cassie, Abby, Noelle, RJ, Rory, Tess, Wes, Verna, Kiki, and Tabitha in the orbs. "What's wrong Rangers, did my trap caught all of you very off guard". Xolicernic said to them as he is taunting them.

The rangers, veterans, and guardians frown as they grit their teeth. They even have to face the foot soldiers and Xolicetrons as well. "You have done the most unforgivable thing, and you will regret it all". Maya said to Xolicernic as she has her magic ready to fire at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. He see the magic power coming at him. He cuts right through the magic power. He presses a button as he activate another mechanical arm that has a branding device. "Most unforgivable hah, you don't don't know what's unforgivable especially when I do this". Xolicernic said to them.

A mechanical snake comes out from his pack. It has a branding scar device on its tail. As it slithers towards the rangers, it wraps around Maya as it puts the branding scar device on Maya's back.

As Maya screams in pain of the branding scar burning her skin, the rangers in the orb are screaming in pain as their branding scar is hurting them as well.

The rangers frown as this is getting bad. "Rangers, continue fighting the foot soldiers and Xolicetron. We will handle Xolicernic and freeing Maya". Corey said to them.

The Rangers nod as they still have work to do. "Right", the Rangers said to the leaders of the mission.

"I think it's time to go Secondary Mode", Leo said to the other Lore Keeper Rangers.

"I agree with you whole heartily". Adam said to them.

"Legendary Prologue", the Lore Keeper Rangers said in unison as the went into their secondary form.

The Music Force Next Generation teens nod as they follow suit as well. "We will get our teammate back". Dakota said to Xolicernic. "Music Force Next Generation Secondary Power Go", Dakota and her team said in unison as they went into secondary form.

Jasmine frowns as her team hasn't gotten their secondary form yet. "We are still in this even though we don't have our secondary forms yet. We will get RJ back". Jasmine said out loud at Xolicernic. She is beyond pissed and angry that RJ is in trouble.

"Right, it goes the same for us". Brad, Jamie, Barry, and Jack said out in unison.

Delia frowns as some of the teams has their secondary forms while some didn't have it yet. "Hey mega creep", Delia said out loud at Xolicernic.

"ITS PAYBACK TIME", the other Mystic Knights yells out loud in unison as they are on their second wind.

Ryder nods to the others as they turn the dials to the Music Force Star Piece. "For Rory and Tess guys", Ryder said to them.

"Right", his teammates said in unison.

"Star Sword Music Force Mode", the team said in unison as they go Music Force Mode.

Ash and his team look at each other as this calls for Wizard/Fairy Mode. "This is the occasion for Wizard/Fairy Mode guys". Ash said to them.

"Right", the team said in unison as their morphors are glowing.

"Wizard Powers of Red and Black", Ash and Aiden said in unison.

"Wizard Powers of Blue and Green", Will and Harry said in unison.

"Wizard Powers of Yellow and Pink", Liz and Kara said in unison.

"Wizard Powers of White", Mari yells out loud.

"Fairy Powers of Crimson and Navy", Daniel and Mel said in unison.

The Neo Defenders go into their Wizard/Fairy forms as they are a bit stronger than before.

The Heroes of Legends Rangers nod as they are with the Star Descendant Guardians. "We share someone in common with the Heroes of Legends Rangers you creep. We will get him back together as one team". Nikki and the other guardians said in unison.

"That's right, it goes the same for us you creep". Robin yells at Xolicernic.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of the Little Red Riding Hood", Robin yells out loud as she is glowing in a red color as she has an upgraded weapon in her hands.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Snow White", Kristen yells out loud.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Sleeping Beauty", Ericka yells out loud.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Mulan", Bentley yells out loud.

Heroes of Legends! Power of King Arthur", Morgan yells out loud.

They are glowing in their respective ranger colors. Plus hey have their upgraded weapons in their hands as well.

The Defender Beast Rangers nod as they are ready to fight back. "Messing with a member of the Royal Trio, it is always a bad idea". Leon and James said unison.

"Messing with our resident tough girl is never a good idea". The rest of the Defender Beast Rangers said in unison as they charge in to fight as well.

In the orbs, the trapped teens, veterans, and Abby are screaming as their branding scar is hurting them. On top of that, the very memories of when they got the branding scar is being shown to them as the very words are being told to them over and over again.

" _ **Descendant of the Dream Snatcher**_ ", Xolicernic said to them as he is referring to Rory.

" _ **Descendant of the Savior of the Dream Snatcher"**_ , Xolicernic said to them as he is referring to Wes.

" _ **Descendant of the Unfulfilled Dream"**_ , Xolicernic said to them as he is referring to Tess.

" _ **Unloved and Abandoned Child"**_ , Xolicernic said to them as he is referring to Tabitha.

" _ **Betrayers and Traitors"**_ , Xolicernic said to them as he is referring to Abby and Cassie

" _ **Undeserving Female Red Rangers",**_ Xolicernic said to them as he referring to Alex.

" _ **Ultimate Descendant a Dream Snatcher**_ ", Xolicernic said to them as he is referring to Verna and Kiki.

" _ **The Hidden Dream Snatcher of the White Unity Force"**_ , Xolicernic said to them as he is referring to Jazz.

" _ **The Brother-in-Law of the Savior of the Dream Snatcher"**_ , Xolicernic said to them as he is referring to RJ.

" _ **The Sister of the Dream Snatcher"**_ , Xolicernic said to them as he is referring to Noelle.

" _ **Daughters of Red Rangers",**_ Xolicernic said to them as he is referring to Sora and AV.

As they are in a lot of pain, AV has one eye open as she sees the battle continuing outside of the orbs. She frowns as Maya is getting the branding scar from mechanical snake being on her. 'Maya, you got to fight it. No matter what Xolicernic sees you as on the brand, you can't let that branding scar control you and how it is happening'. AV thought to herself as she sends a telepathic message to her. It suddenly dawns on AV as she thinks about it.

"Sora, can you hear me"? AV said to Sora as she is struggling to get up to fight it along with the new pain of when someone new is getting a branding scar.

"Yeah but barely, his words are getting to me and the branding scar really hurts". Sora said to AV as she is on her knees and screaming.

AV frowns as she looks at Sora as she is right by her side. "Sora listen to me. You can't let Xolicernic's words and the symbols on your branding scar get to you. It is what that's causing us this pain". AV said to Sora.

Sora looks at AV as she is in a lot of pain. "I don't know how to fight it AV. It is getting too much. Maybe a guy was a better choice to become the red ranger". Sora said to AV as the words are getting to AV.

AV frowns as she gives a look to Sora. She is struggling to keep the pain at bay. "Sora Daniels, don't listen to that nonsense that Xolicernic is trying to put into your head. You are a daughter of two rangers just like me. Xolicernic has no right to make you feel guilty about becoming the red ranger of the team. You have the leadership skills to lead the team. You know what it is like to have the full responsibility to lead the team into battle. You are the Love One to Cassie and right now, she needs you to guide her to accept. I need Adam to guide me to accept it as well. I don't know how much longer I can take it. The darkness in this is making me weaker". AV said to Sora as she is screaming as the evil energy is covering her body.

Sora frowns as she sees AV in pain as the evil darkness is winning. 'AV, she got through to me even though it took a lot from her to reach out to me and now the evil and darkness is getting worse on her. She always found a way to get through to me even when I lost my memories'. Sora thought to herself as she notices her morphor glowing as well. 'AV is right. It is time that I fight back as well'. Sora thought to herself as she is standing up as she is trying to grab her morphor. "I am a female red ranger of the Lore Keeper Power Rangers. I am a Triad Leader of the Red Beryl Phoenix. I am the Balance of the Elements of the Earth. I am a daughter of two Power Rangers from the Elemental Fusion Power Ranger Team. I accept on who I am and where I come from. There is no villain that can ever make me feel guilty about being a child of a ranger and becoming a red ranger. His Branding Scar will never control or haunt me". Sora said out loud.

A blue light from AV's necklace hits Sora's branding scars as it completely heals her as her skin is back to normal. Sora grabs her morphor out as she is ready to fight back. "Call of The Elements, Powers Ignite", Sora yells out loud as she is in full battlizer mode.

Outside of the orbs, everyone is still in the fight. They look at the orbs as a bright red light is breaking out from the orb. "Umm guys, is that Sora's doing"? Alvin asks them.

"It is Sora", Leo said to them. Everyone is stunned as Sora lands on the ground as she fires the elements on Xolicitrons.

The Xolicitrons get hit as they are destroyed. Sora glares at Xolicernic as she is back. "What's the matter freak? Your little control didn't get to me". Sora said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as he glares at Sora. "YOU WHAT, my snakes will put you in your place". Xolicernic said to Sora as he fires the mechanical snakes as it has the branding devices on their tails.

As it slithers and jumps towards Sora, Sora fires the elements back at them. The mechanical snakes are destroyed as she is very angry. "Your branding will never get to me anymore because I have accepted on how it happened and who I am". Sora said to Xolicernic.

Maya looks at Sora as she is in pain of the branding scar still in the process. The words that she is hearing in her head is that she is a two timing red ranger that she should have given someone else a chance to become a red ranger. She heard the message from AV as she needs to fight back. "I am more than a two timing red ranger. The truth of the matter is that the power chose me to become the red ranger. The power doesn't see how many times a person has become a red ranger. The power sees what kind of person that you really are. Your pathetic branding will never make me feel guilty". Maya yells out loud.

Another bright blue light coming from an orb hits the snake as it gets destroyed as it is healing Maya. Jared and Corey sees this as they help Maya up. "I know that AV must have heard that". Jared said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Right, it is time for me to go into secondary form. Star Legends Power of the Spirit Warriors". Maya yells out loud as she goes into secondary form.

Xolicernic frowns as he notices that one of his orbs is opened. He presses another button to repair itself. "So you dare to get yourself free ranger. However I still have all of the others that I have branded". Xolicernic said to Sora as he is laughing at them.

The rangers frown as they have to find a way to get into the pyramid and to guide the other trapped rangers including Abby out from there and defeat Xolicernic all the while.

At the abandoned Rock Quarry, the rangers are stunned that Sora is freed from the orbs. Xolicernic frowns as one ranger got out of the orb. He is on a war path as he glares at them. "HOW DARE YOU GET OUT OF THE ORBS? YOU DEFINITELY HAVE DONE IT RED LORE KEEPER RANGER". Xolicernic yells at them as he is directly aiming his powers at Sora.

Sora dodges it as it hits the rocks behind her. She glares right back at Xolicernic as she fires the elements of steel and fire back him. "It is called accepting on what happened when I got that weak and pathetic branding scars. Soon, those things will be a thing of the past for good". Sora said to Xolicernic. The rangers realize that they have a teammate free but they have a long way to go still.

 _ **End Chapter**_

I decided that this will be a four parter chapter instead of three. Plus Sora is the first one to be freed from the orbs in the pyramid. Things are starting to look up for the Rangers.

Next Chapter: Teams Unite to End Xolicernic Part 4: The Ultimate End to Xolicernic


	100. Chapter 100

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 100: Teams Unite to End Xolicernic Part 4: The Ultimate End to Xolicernic

At the abandoned Rock Quarry, the rangers are continuing in the most intense battle to end Xolicernic for good. Sora got freed first as she is fired up to finish things up.

The rangers just has a some of the foot soldiers and Xolicetrons left. "We need a new plan guys". Ash said to them.

"I am with Ash. We need to get to the pyramid and those orbs to guide our friends who got the branding scar". Leon said to them.

Brandon thinks of something as he remembers about the message from the ghost of Christopher Askew. "That's it, the various Love Ones needs to head towards the pyramid to help guide the ones that got hit with the branding scar to accept on what happened". Brandon said to them.

Jack nods as she notices the various foot soldiers and Xolicetrons. Plus Xolicernic is on a war path as well. "Yeah but those these and Xolicernic himself are not going make it easy for us to get to the pyramid". Jack said to them.

Adrian nods in agreement with Jack.

"Jack is right guys. Plus not all of us should be going to the pyramid. It should be that very loved ones that the ghost reach out to". Adrian said to them.

The teens nod as they know who they are. "Right, the rest of us should cover for them against those things and Xolicernic. It is time to let him have it". Kali said to them.

"Kali is right. We are done being pushed back even further like this". Sara said to them.

"We are all in this to end that mega creep forever. That is what we are going to do". Morgan said to them.

"Right, we are in this together as well". Ariel said to them.

The rangers make a charge towards Corey, Jared, Maya, and Sora. As they explain the plan to them. Jared and Corey nod as it is the best way to go. "The loves ones are to head towards the pyramid and get close to the trapped rangers. It has to be Sora, Adam, Maya, Jason, Jasmine, Edward, Emi, Monty, Carter, Robin, Daniel, Harry, Leon and James. Each one of you represent as a love one from being a family members, great friends, boyfriends, or girlfriends". Corey said to them.

Jared nods as he looks at the rest of the Rangers. "The rest of us will cover for them to destroy the remaining foot soliders and Xolicetrons". Jared said to them. Everyone nods as they get into position.

Brandon and Eva nod to each other as they start out the covering. Brandon turns the dial on his Star Sword to Unity Force Mode. "Star Sword Unity Force Mode", Brandon yells out loud as he goes into Unity Force Mode.

"Unlock the Legend", Eva yells out loud as she is in secondary Unity Force level.

"Moon Blade Illusion", Brandon and Eva yells out loud in unison.

A bright gold light covers the scene. Xolicernic frowns as he shield his eyes. As the light diminishes, the rangers are in various forms of the rangers who got the branding scar and trapped in the orbs. "WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY IS THIS? I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL". Xolicernic yells at them as he is charging in at the rangers.

In the Love One Group, they are heading towards the pyramid. Sora spots an opening into the pyramid. "Guys this way", Sora said to them. The group nods as they follow her into the pyramid.

In the pyramid, the group is stunned to see various stair cases leading to the orbs. "Man this place looks a lot bigger than I thought. It is like an illusion inside of an illusion". Adam said to them.

Jason gives a look to Adam as he rolls his eyes to him. "Now is not the time to joke on this". Jason said to them.

Jasmine frowns as the directions to get to the orb looks more difficult than she anticipated. "Guys, we don't know which way to go to get to our loved one that is trapped here". Jasmine said to them.

"Yeah plus some of these staircases look kind of questionable like it could be booby-trapped". Edward said to them.

" _Follow the color of the trapped loved ones",_ the Ghost of Christopher Askew said to them as he appears to them.

The teens are stunned as it is the ghost of Christopher Askew. "Christopher, you must be here to help end Xolicernic". Maya said to the ghost.

' _Indeed I am Maya, I am glad that you are the one guiding Abby to accept on what happened to her when she got her branding scar. I can tell that you have become great friends with her. It is time that I haunt Xolicernic'._ The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them as he leaves _the pyramid._

The rangers look at each other as they have a clue on how to get to them. "You can always count on the ghosts to help us". Monty said to them.

"That's definitely true on that", Carter said to them. He notices a navy blue and crimson stair case.

Leon and James notices the other stair cases as it is glowing in various ranger colors. "Guys, those colors on the stair cases is what the ghost is talking about". James said to them.

The teens nod as they spot the various stair cases. Sora went up the solid pink stair case with the Lore Keeper symbol. Maya went up a mystical designed stair case with the Lore Keeper Symbol. Adam went up the solid blue stair case with the Lore Keeper symbol. Jason went up the tri colored orange, bronze, and purple stair case with the Lore Keeper symbol. Edward went up the solid red stair case with the Music Force Next Generation symbol. Jasmine went up the solid red stair case with the Jurassic Surge symbol.

Emi went up a solid red stair case with the Mystic Knights symbol. Monty went up a solid crystal colored staircase with the Star Descendants symbol. Carter went up a half crimson and half navy staircase as it has the Star Descendants and Spirit Warriors symbol on it. Robin went towards a tri colored with the colors red, green, and gold as it has the Star Descendant Guardians, Hero of Legends, and Neo Defender symbols on it.

Daniel went up a solid orange stair case with the Neo Defender symbol on it. Plus he senses the Sunstone Griffin is crying as his onyx griffin wants to help it. Harry went up a solid purple staircase with the Neo Defender symbol on it. Leon and James went up a bi colored blue and silver stair case with the Neo Defenders and Defender Beast symbols on it.

Adam is the first one as he gets to the orb containing AV. He frowns as he notices an evil darkness covering her entire body. "AV, can you here me? Please say something". Adam said to AV as he rushes over to her. He grabs her as he lays her head on his lap.

AV has her eyes closed as the evil darkness is holding on to her. "I am not worth anything to anyone. I just a abnormal daughter of veteran rangers with a weird eye color. Just leave me please". AV said to Adam as the darkness is continuing to harm her.

Adam frowns as he can't believe what he is hearing. "AV listen to me, this darkness and evil is controlling you to say those things. You are the most bravest and strongest person I know. I remember when I first saw you when we were kids. You climbed up the jungle gym that was for older kids to play on. I do not see you as an abnormal child of two veteran rangers. I see you as the most beautiful and unique young woman who is a daughter of two Unity Forces Rangers. I see the my true love and soul mate that You are needed in more ways than one. You of all people has gotten through to more people who had doubts about themselves. You are not an ultimate Dream Snatcher. I love you. The love that we have together is real. There will never be anyone in this world or even in your birthplace that can ever separate us. That branding scar is the thing that doesn't have any worth to you. It is trying to keep you in a dark place that you were in before you came to Legacy Hills High. You are needed to heal the others who got the branding scar. You are the key to the acceptance. AV, I love you". Adam said to AV.

AV opens her eyes as she looks at Adam. Her eyes are bright rainbow as she senses that everything that Adam said is true and genuine. She has a light smile on her face as well. "Adam, I love you too". AV said to Adam. As the two kisses, her pendant necklace is glowing as her blue light is healing her as the branding scars are completely gone from her skin. AV and Adam stands up as they are ready to go. "Let's go Adam", AV said to Adam.

Adam nods as he looks at AV. "Right", Adam said to AV as they bust out of orb as they went to find the next person.

Leon and James are the second people to get to the orb containing Tabitha in it. On the way up, they see the yellow and gold tiger as it is not happy that an evil villain has harmed her. "Wow, the tiger is here as well to help Tabi". James said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at James. "Yeah I can see why it would be here". Leon said to James. As they bust into orb, they spot Tabitha as she is holding on to her chest as she is screaming as the words abandoned and unloved are getting to her. "Tabitha, we are here", Leon yells out loud to Tabitha.

"Please Tabitha, try to hear our voice", James said to Tabitha. He frowns as the orb is filled with a lot of negativity and dark energy.

" _You two are not welcome in here. She is under my control as she will always be abandoned and unloved"._ A female voice said to them. A dark beam is heading towards them.

The tiger glares at the woman as it roars at her. The dark beam gets blocked from getting to Leon and James.

"Tabitha is truly loved and will never be abandoned again". Leon yells at the woman.

"That's right, we are her family and she is a part of our family as well. You have no right to control her". James yells at the strange woman.

Tabitha hears her brothers in the orb as she opens her eyes. She hears the words of being a part of her family and being a part of their family. "Leon, James", Tabitha said to them as her voice is a bit weak.

The woman frowns as she glares at them. "You two were not even there for her when she got attacked and received the branding scar. She was all alone in the country side. If you are her older brothers, you two would have protected and saved her". The woman yells at them as a black and dark blue beam is coming at them.

Leon, James, and the tiger dodges it as they glare at the woman. "Tabitha was in hiding from that CPS woman that was trying to catch Tabitha in the slum areas in town. She has survived out there on the streets in ways that we didn't know until Tabitha told us herself". Leon yells at the strange woman.

James nods as he glares at the strange woman. "That's right, it is that monster and his partner that kept her from communicating with us when she was in trouble. When Tabitha is in trouble, Leon and I have always found a way to free Tabitha from what ever control that an evil villain is trying to keep her in". James said to he strange woman.

"We will free her again because she is loved and truly belong with us as family. Those branding scars doesn't fit her anymore", Leon and James said to the strange woman.

Tabitha hears her brother's voices as she is fighting the control of the evil darkness in the orb. "Those branding scars will never hurt me anymore. I accept on how it happened. I will never let it control me ever again. I do belong with my brothers and I am loved". Tabitha yells out loud as she is fighting the control.

A blue light hits in the orb as it lands on Tabitha's branding scar as it is healing her. Leon and James are stunned as AV and Adam bust in the orb. "You guys have great timing". James said to them. "I have to agree", Leon said to them.

AV nods as Tabitha is getting hugged by Leon and James. "Thanks but the others in the orbs needs us. We better move quickly". AV said to them. The four rangers nod as they bust out of the orb.

In a different orb, Jasmine, Edward, and Emi are struggling to help RJ, Noelle, and Alex to accept it. The darkness and evil beams are getting to them as three teenage boys in a red cladded outfits kicking at them. They are saying to them a phrase over and over again. " _ **We should have been red rangers not you".**_ The three teenage boys said to them.

"Alex please you can't listen to them". Emi yells at them as she is trying to get Alex's attention.

One of the boys turns as he glares back at Emi. " _ **A female red ranger is never worthy to lead a team. It is much less in a different Earth".**_ The first red cladded boy said to them as he is referring to Alex

" _ **That's right, a female red ranger is always weak and will always hold the team back. It is true when the darkness was controlling this weak girl".**_ The second red cladded boy said to them as he is referring to Noelle.

" _ **Yeah this guy is the most incompetent red ranger that has ever lead your team. You guys don't even have secondary powers yet".**_ The third red cladded boy said to them as he is referring to RJ.

Jasmine frowns as it true that they haven't gotten their secondary powers yet. "RJ listen to me, you are a great leader. Sure, we haven't gotten our secondary powers yet. It just means that we are not there yet like the other rangers are. We all have to grow as rangers to earn them. I have seen you grow from the cocky and arrogant prick to a confident leader. You have changed from the beginning of the year because you learning some powerful lessons and rebuilding trust that once lost. When that branding drone came at you, you made sure that I didn't get hit. Yes you are a brother in law to the Savior of the Dream Snatcher. You are a savior in our team. You are a great leader in our team. DO NOT LET YOU TELL YOU OTHERWISE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU", Jasmine yells out loud towards RJ.

Edward nods as he went next. "You dishonorable young men will never become leaders like RJ, Alex, and Noelle truly are. Noelle, listen to the words within my heart and coming from my mouth. You are a strong leader that doesn't put up the crappy attitude from others. Yes you are related to a veteran red ranger, but you built your leadership in a style that is your own not being expected to be just like Corey. You build your own dreams and has never stolen the dreams from other. You are a true leader and a truly deserving one at that. Those branding scars will never hold you back because I do deeply care about you. The one that lead the charge on sending the branding drone one you is truly gone in this world. She has been brought to justice". Edward said to Noelle.

Emi nods as she went next as she sees RJ, Noelle, and Alex getting up as they hear their words. "A leader is someone to look up to for guidance in various situations and battles. Just because Alex and Noelle are female red rangers don't mean that they are weak. From what I can see and experience is that Alex is a great leader in our team especially in the fight against the Royal Knights in our world. Sure Adrian had his objections about Alex being a leader, but he has truly accepted it. That branding scar is nothing more than a bully who didn't get what they want in life. I do love you Alex". Emi yells out loud towards them.

RJ, Noelle, and Alex hears their words. Plus AV busts in the orb as her necklaces is shining brightly as the rangers with her bust in the orb. "We are leaders in our teams. Our branding scars will never hold us back again because we accept on how it happened". RJ, Noelle, and Alex said in unison.

The bright blue light from AV's necklace is shining brightly as it's the branding scars as it heals their skin back to normal. RJ and Jasmine, Edward and Noelle, and Alex and Emi went to hug each other.

"I know that you guys just got reunited, but right now there are still more rangers that we need to bust out". Tabitha said to them.

AV nods as she is sensing trouble from Jazz. 'Sis I need your help. I know that Jason is trying but this needs a double team action here'. A telepathic message gets through to her.

"Tabitha is right you guys let's go", AV said to them. The teens nod as they bust out from the orbs as they head towards to help the to where some of the others are.

In a different orb, it Cassie, Abby, Jazz, Tess, Rory, and Wes as they are in serious trouble as the darkness is getting to them. Plus it is worse especially on Tess, Rory, and Wes since they had the branding scars for years. They are wrapped with black chains like it is a darkness cocoon.

However with Abby, Cassie, and Jazz, they have their evil selfs from before they changed, evilly manipulated, and a bad villain.

" _You are fool Abby. You became a soft and weak human being with a Lore Keeper's power"._ Abbinus said to Abby.

" _You should have stayed manipulated by Tiberius and the Cursed Trinity"._ Evilly manipulated Cassie said to Cassie.

" _I can't believe that you are friends and truly related to that freak that you made fun of constantly. You should have betrayed that freak time and time again"._ Mean spirited Jazz said to Jazz.

Jason, Sora, and Maya frown as they are facing them. It is not long that AV walk in on the situation. "Now I can see why you need me Jason". AV said to Jason.

Jason nods as he looks at AV. "Yeah", Jason said to AV. He is not sure how to handle getting through to Jazz.

AV looks at Jason as she nods to him. "We will get her back together Jason". AV said to Jason. Jason nods as he looks at the blue ranger.

Maya looks at Abby as the evil Abbinus has her grip on her. "Abby listen to me. You have changed drastically. You were evil, but it is the pain within your heart that got you into the evil side. When AV freed the evil control inside of you, you were a bit lost at first. You got reunited with Jazz. You took it upon yourself to earn forgiveness and trust from the rangers. You are not a betrayer and a traitor. You are a great friend and mother. You don't need a branding scar on you. The love that you for Jazz is more powerful and stronger than that branding scar. Who ever falls in love with you will be for the right reasons. You got to fight it". Maya said to Abby.

Sora went next as she looks at Cassie. "Cassie, just like Maya said you are not a betrayer and a traitor. You were misguided and lost when I lost my memories. The villains in the Cursed Trinity got to you. Yet you fought your way back to me and the team. You have forgiven yourself as well. I love you deeply and those branding scars doesn't belong on you". Sora said to Cassie.

Jason nods as he went next as he looks at Jazz. "Jazz, I want you to listen to me and AV. I may not known you when you lived in Unity Lakes. When I met you, you are different from other girls. You don't take crap from no one. I know about how you were a mean girl at one time. You took what it takes to become a better person". Jason said to Jazz.

AV nods as she looks at Jazz. "Jazz, you are not going back to your mean spirited self. You have been through so much to have a reason to go back to your old ways. I have forgiven you for your actions. Plus you have forgiven yourself as well. You are a sister and a great friend". AV said to Jazz

Abby, Cassie, and Jazz sees them as they gain the encouragement to break away from the evil and mean forms from their pasts. They nod to each other as it is time to face their former evil and mean spirited selves once and for all.

Cassie glares at the Evil manipulated Cassie. "I am not planning to go back to my evil manipulated self. I have a girlfriend that has fought her way back to regain her memories. You don't fit in my life and neither does the branding scars". Cassie yells out loud.

Abby nods as she punches at Abbinus. "I have moved on from my former evil self. I am not planning to go back to it. I have a daughter that I have built a relationship with. I have build a friendship with Maya and the rangers. This branding scar means absolutely nothing to me and I am ready to move on with my life". Abby yells out loud.

Jazz nods as she turns on the evil mean spirited of her old self. "Listen here, you don't get to come back into my life trying to get me back into my old mean girl self. I have seen what happened to people that got hit with cruel pranks. It ruins people's lives. I have true friends, a sister, and a boyfriend, and none of them are posers. I may have a parent who was a ranger in the past. That branding scar should never make feel guilty of where I come from". Jazz yells out loud.

AV hears their voices as they are accepting on how they got their branding scars. Her necklace is glowing as it sends a blue light towards them. It heals them of their branding scars as their skin is returning to normal.

Robin frowns as she looks at the darkness cocoon. "Guys how can we get through to them"? Robin asks them.

Carter frowns as he knows that Tess is trapped in that thing with Wes and Rory. Tess holds a special place in his heart. Despite his mother forcing him to dump Tess after high school, his feelings for the veteran navy ranger has never changed. "We talk to them and reach out to them. If you truly love Wes, you will always find a way to help him". Carter said to Robin.

Monty nods in agreement with Carter. "The person that you love the most, he or she is a special light that you will always fight for". Monty said to Robin.

Robin nods as she looks at the darkness cocoon. She went towards it as she knows that Wes is in that thing. "Wes, can you here me. I want you to listen to me. What happened to you years ago wasn't your fault. You were a young kid that you discovered your ranger ancestors and being a special guardian as well. When I heard about the torture that you went through, it just broke my heart because that mega creep got to you and placed all that pain. At the same time, you carried so much on your plate as well. You don't need to carry that pain any more. Wes, you got to fight it. I love you". Robin said to the cocoon as she hopes that Wes hears it. Robin has her hand on the darkness cocoon. It is not long that she feels a hand from the inside of the darkness cocoon.

Monty nods as he and Carter went next. "Bro, I know that you went through hell at that place. Even years after when you, Tess, and Wes got the branding scar, you still felt the pain of the branding scar when someone new got it. It is not fair for you, Wes, and Tess. It is just making that sicko win even more. I need you to fight that darkness cocoon. Your ranger ancestor was an awesome person just like you. You should not let what Xolicernic did to hold you back". Monty said to The darkness coccon as he tries to reach out to Rory.

Carter has tears in his eyes as he doesn't cry often. "Tess, I truly care about you. When my mom made me break up with you, it felt like she was trying to drive a wedge between us. You are a light in my heart back then and you still are a light. I need you to fight that darkness that has plagued you for five years". Carter said to Tess as he is using his emotions. His hand is on the dark coccon.

In the dark cocoon, Wes, Tess, and Rory are still trapped as the memories from their branding scar is being being played right in front of them. As the memory is getting to them, Wes, Tess, and Rory are on their knees as it is getting to them.

" _Wesley, your friends are here to set you free"._ A male ghost said to Wes as he appears to him.

Wes is stunned as he hears the male voice. " _Who are you"?_ Wes asks out there as he is trying to fight the darkness in the cocoon.

" _I am Trevor. I was the green Heroes of Legends ranger before you"._ The ghost of Trevor said to Wes.

Wes is stunned as he sees his ghost _. "My mom told me about you. But why are you here now though"?_ Wes asks the ghost of Trevor.

" _The truth is that I have watched over you since the day you were born. I knew that you will become a ranger. My heart broke when you were kidnapped by that fiend. You should have reached out to them after you left"._ The ghost of Trevor said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at the ghost. As he hears Robin's voice and words, Wes has a smile on his face. He notices a hand touching the cocoon. He reached out to the hand. He has a feeling that it is Robin.

Plus Rory and Tess hears the words coming from Monty and Carter. Tess has tears in her eyes as she can pick up on the emotions from Carter. Rory is touched by Monty's words. "We are ready to move on from our branding scars. We have lives that we want to have. What happened to us was terrible, and now we are ready to fight back and put it behind us". Rory, Tess, and Wes said out loud.

AV hears their words coming from the darkness cocoon. The blue light from AV's necklace hits the darkness cocoon. It is not long that the darkness cocoon breaks as Rory, Tess, and Wes are freed as the blue light hits their branding scars as it permanently heals them and their skin is back to normal.

Robin and Carter are hugging Wes and Tess. Rory and Monty have a bro hug as they are freed from the cocoon. "I am glad to see you guys". Rory said to them.

AV nods as they notice that they have two more people to free from the orbs. "We got two more people that needs to accept about the branding scars". AV said to them.

Wes nods as he gets the feeling on who it is. "Verna and Kiki", Wes said to them. He is wondering where they are and who is with them to guide them to accept it. AV nods as everyone leaves the orb. They are heading toward the last orb.

In the last orb, it is Verna and Kiki as they are in the worst position. Verna is effected by a darkness force field being forced on her by a Xolicernic robot. Kiki is in the grip of a hybrid robot that has the parts of Xolicernic and Eliastro. Harry and Daniel are trying to get through to them. However the robots are keeping them back.

"Daniel, what are we going to do? We are trying to get through to them, but those hybrid monsters are hold them in place". Harry said to them.

Daniel nods as he is frustrated with it. "I know Harry. No matter what approach we try to get even close to them, those hybrids hits back at us. It is like we are missing something important". Daniel said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Daniel. "Yeah but what are we missing to help them"? Harry asks Daniel.

"It looks like you guys need some more help". AV said to them.

The others arrive as they are ready to help them. "Ok this is sick and wrong on so many levels". James said to them.

Harry and Daniel turn as they spot the others. "Boy are we glad to see you". Daniel said to them.

Harry nods as the others are helping them up. "These things are keeping us from getting to Kiki and Verna. It is like those things wants to fight us". Harry said to them.

The robots jump forward as they are in fighting stance. "These things definitely want to fight. Plus by the looks of that one, it has the parts of both Xolicernic and Eliastro". Tabitha said to them.

Wes frowns as he has heard about what Eliastro has done to Kiki when he kidnapped her a while back. "It is starting to make sense now. Both Eliastro and Xolicernic tortures Kiki in two separate occasions while it was only Xolicernic that tortured Verna". Wes said to them.

Alex nods as it makes sense to her. "I can see why that is. Some of us will fight them Xolicernic robot while the rest of us will fight the hybrid robot to distract them. That way, Harry and Daniel can go in and guide Verna and Kiki to accepting what happened". Alex said to them.

Everyone nods in agreement as they get the robots attention. As they are fighting the robots, Harry and Daniel nod to each other as they go pass the robots as they get to Verna and Kiki.

"Verna listen to me, I know how much that creep has hurt you. He had the nerve to kidnap you twice and gave you the branding scar twice. It is not your fault that you have ranger ancestors who were great rangers. Granted, you didn't even know about your biological parents even your hidden ancestor either in the both times that you were taken. I am proud of where I come from biologically and ancestry aspect as well. Xolicernic doesn't have that permission to make you feel bad about where you come from ancestor wise and biological wise as well. Everyone is fighting that robotic version of him because we all want you back. Plus I also love you as well. There is no one that will ever pull us apart". Harry said to Verna.

Daniel nods as he went next as he spots Kiki in a bad position. "Kiki, I want you to listen every thing from my heart. Don't you see them fighting that robotic version of Xolicernic and Eliastro. You two cousins Wes and Tabitha, they are fighting back against them because they know what it is like to be tortured by them at one time. You had the awful time to be tortured back to back in a short time. You are an important person to various ranger teams. You have touched the lives in multiple teams. I have seen the girls getting you back to your true self mentally and emotionally. I truly believe that you will be truly back to your true self physically when those branding scars are truly gone for good. Do you believe that as well, Kiki Azalea? I do love you". Daniel said to Kiki.

Verna and Kiki look at Harry and Daniel as they smile to them. "Harry, you are right. I am proud of where I come from biologically and ancestor wise. It made me so made when Xolicernic seemed to know where I came from biologically and ancestor wise. It is like he wanted to make me feel guilty about who I am truly am. Yes I come from a long line of rangers and a couple of them were red rangers in my ancestry. I am proud of where I come from and those branding scars will never make feel guilty again". Verna yells out loud.

Kiki nods as she looks like she is ready to make her declaration of acceptance. "Those two heinous villains has done terrible things to me. They have both harmed me in ways that no one should ever imagine or go through themselves. Both heinous villains even got to my own family members that I have been separated from since I was a little kid. I can tell that they have accepted about what happened to them, and now it is my turn to accept what happened to me and truly move on from it. I am a girl with ranger ancestors from both sides of the family. I am a ranger who got entrusted with special powers to keep it safe from evil. I was that ranger that passed the special powers to the right ones that are destined to have. The branding scars will never hold me back again". Kiki yells out loud.

As AV's necklace glowed once more, a more powerful blue light hits Verna and Kiki as their branding scars are heals as their skin is returning to normal. The robots are destroyed as it went into a million pieces.

The rangers nod as they got their friends out of the orbs, Verna and Kiki fire their powers at the orbs as they bust out. "Let's finish Xolicernic forever guys". Verna and Kiki said in unison. They nod in agreement as they left the pyramid.

Back in the battle, the rest of the rangers are getting exhausted as they have destroyed the foot soldiers and the Xolicetrons. However Xolicernic is still hanging on as he is still on a war path towards the rangers. "FOR SO LONG, MY PLANS HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY THE RANGERS. BUT NOW VICTORY SHALL BE MINE". Xolicernic yells at them.

The rangers frowns as they need a miracle. They notice the orbs and the pyramid acting up like it is going hay wire. "You might want to see that your pyramid orbs are finished". Jared said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as he turns around as he sees the pyramid being unstable as it crumbles to the ground and the orbs. " _ **WHAT, MY PYRAMID ORBS ARE GONE. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT.**_ Xolicernic yells out loud as his plans are starting to crumble.

" _You better believe it Xolicernic because it is time that you will be finished forever"._ A male ghost said to Xolicernic as he appears at the battle with an urn in his hands. It is the Ghost of Christopher Askew.

Xolicernic frowns as he knows that voice. He is stunned to see the ghost. " _ **THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE".**_ Xolicernic said to the ghost.

The rangers who were in the pyramid orbs are back as they are ready to end him. "The word impossible is not in a Ranger's dictionary". Tabitha said to Xolicernic.

"We fight hard to bring peace and justice to this world and to our world". Alex said to Xolicernic.

"We have the backs of our fellow rangers when they need us". Wes said to Xolicernic.

"We help each other out even the worst time in our lives". Abby said to Xolicernic.

"You have caused destruction to the Earth for many years". Sora said to Xolicernic.

"You have caused destruction on the hearts and feelings of others". AV said to Xolicernic.

"You have caused pain and turmoil within our own selves". Cassie said to Xolicernic.

"Your branding scars are permanently gone forever and will never haunt us again". Rory said to Xolicernic.

"Your branding scars will never cause pain on us ever again". Tess said to Xolicernic.

"You will be brought to justice by all of us". Verna and Kiki said in unison.

As they said the words, the Rangers nod as they are ready to end him. They get back into their respective teams as they are ready to do this.

"Jurassic Surge Power Rangers", RJ and his team yells in unison as they have their weapons ready to fire.

"Music Guardian Mode", Paige, James, and Wendell said in unison as they went into their special form.

"Music Knight Mode", Dakota, Kali, and Michie said in unison as they went into their special form.

"Music Fairy Mode", Abu and Kayori said in unison as they went into special form.

"Music Fairy Princess Mode", Noelle and Scarlet said in unison as they went into their special form.

"Triad of the Courageous Aquamarine Angel", Adam, Jazz, and Alvin said in unison. AV is standing with them as well.

"Triad of the Responsibility of the Red Beryl Phoenix", Cassie, Sara, Peter said in unison. Sora is standing with them as well.

"Triad of the Cat's Eye Sphinx of Faith", Chris, Leo, and Jason said in unison as Eva is standing with them.

The Star Descendants veterans nod as it is a special occasion to use their final form as they turn the dial to the center one. "Star Sword Ultimate Star Descendant Form", the veterans rangers yells out loud as they went into their special forms.

Verna nod as she went into her special form. It is more complete as she looks like a Treasure Seeker Pirate Princess. Kiki went into a special form of her own as she has the Sunstone Griffin and her music fairy form with it. Their fellow teammates are still in their wizard or fairy mode.

Wes and Tabitha nod to each other as they went into the Gold and Silver Neo Defender forms as they are side by side.

The Star Descendants Guardians has the special weapons out. They combined it together as they join with the Star Descendants Rangers. The Defender Beast and Mystic Knights link their powers together as well.

Xolicernic frowns as he is surrounded by the rangers. "I REFUSE TO LET IT END". Xolicernic yells at them.

Wes and Tabitha glare at Xolicernic as they went first. "Your evil powers will be gone forever. Gold Neo Defender Power", Wes yells out loud. "That's right, your powers are no longer for you to use. Silver Neo Defender Power", Tabitha said out loud. The two fires a gold and silver beam at Xolicernic. As they remove the evil power from Xolicernic, the rangers are stunned to see how much evil power he truly had. Xolicernic lands on the ground as his powers are gone. "NO MY POWERS", Xolicernic yells out them.

The rest of the Rangers nod as they send massive final blows on Xolicernic. The Defender Beasts and Mystic Knights went first as they got a piece of him. The Star Descendants and the guardians fire the mega star pentagon at him. The Neo Defenders fire their wizard and fairy powers lead by Verna and Kiki. The Lore Keepers unleashes the Underdog Triad form beams at Xolicernic as the various mystical creatures are out on him. Plus Maya and Abby also fire their powers at Xolicernic as Jurassic Surge and Music Force Next Generation fires their powers together at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic gets hit by the various power beams as it is destroying him. He has an evil grin on his face as he is laughing at them. "I may be destroyed forever, but my kind of evil will be back in due time". Xolicernic said to them as he is permanently destroyed.

The rangers are stunned by the last statement made by the former Xolicernic. The ghost appears as he opens the lid of the urn. "No Xolicernic, your spirit will be caught in this urn. Your kind of evil will not be back to haunt anyone else ever again". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

As a wind vortex from the urn hits the area, the rangers are stunned to see evil black spirit in the area where Xolicernic once stood. "NO, NO, NO, I MUST BE HERE ON THIS EARTH FOR AN ETERNITY". The final spirit of Xolicernic yells at them as his spirit is sucked into the urn. The ghost of Christopher Askew places the lid on the urn as he locks it one last time.

Everyone is stunned as it was the ghost of a wayward criminal that successfully captured the final evil spirit of Xolicernic. "That was unexpected". Wes said to them.

The teens nod as they look at the ghost. Abby went up to the ghost as she is happy to see him. "You did it Christopher". Abby said to the ghost of Christopher Askew.

The ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at Abby. "Yes I did". The ghost said to Abby.

Sheppard appears as he went towards the ghost. "Well done Christopher, you have successfully captured Xolicernic's evil spirits. Rangers, this urn will be in my domain where his evil spirit will never escape from his prison". Sheppard said to them.

The ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he hands the urn to Sheppard. Sheppard receives the urn as he leaves the area for his domain once more.

The rangers are stunned as the ghost of Christopher Askew is finally free from being earthbound for a very long time. He notices the spirit world opening up for him. "Goodbye Power Rangers, you all have brought an end to the evil of Xolicernic. In doing so, I have successfully captured all of his evil spirits. I can finally rest in peace in the spirit world. Abby don't be sad for me. This is a long time coming and you know it. I know that there will be someone special for you. Plus you also have your daughter as well. Noelle, it was because of you that I was able to complete my journey to helping all of you Xolicernic forever. Corey, Jared, Sora, AV, RJ, Alex, Maya, red Heroes of Legends ranger, Rory, Tess, and Wes, I do not have any more ill will towards any of you especially for Levi as well. I have been wayward for a very long time. It was when I was brought back to life and trapped in that alien that I needed to change for the better. I fought my way to being dead on my terms. I will watch over you The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them as he crossovers to the spirit world.

The rangers are stunned as they see a special farewell from a ghost. Some of the rangers has tears in their eyes as it was a touching ending. "Let's go back to the Cave", Corey said to them. "You said it", everyone said to Corey as they head back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, the mentors are stunned as they watched the footage from the battle. However they did not see what happened in the pyramid orbs. As everyone explains it, Claudia looks at Wes as she sees that the branding scars are gone permanently from his chest and other areas. "It is gone. Oh Wes, your dad will be so proud that it is gone". Claudia said to Wes.

Wes nods as he looks at Claudia. "Thanks mom, I am able to put it behind me and I truly accepted on what happened. It will take me awhile to get use to the areas that got hit with the scar isn't there anymore". Wes said to Claudia.

The teens that got the branding scar nod in agreement. "Yeah it is one bad memory that will stay in the past". Verna said to them.

"I cannot agree with you more". Tabitha said to them. The teens nod as they have a short celebration of Xolicernic's big exit. The teens see the rangers from the past and from a different earth heading back to their own times and worlds. The rest of the veterans and rangers from Middleton and Majestic Hills teleports back to their respective headquarters.

End Chapter

Finally Xolicernic is gone for good, never to be coming back in any story of mine again. Plus what did he meant by his kind of evil will be back in due time? Did he say that to make a last taunting on them before the final battle? Or is it for a different reason entirely? The Xolicernic Arc is done at long last.

Next Chapter: After All of That


	101. Chapter 101

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 101: After All of That

It has been a full day and night since the Neo Defender Rangers completed a massive team up with all sorts of rangers from the past to the present even from other Earths to defeat Xolicernic. The teens are under strict orders to rest and relax from Rory and Melissa including the wizards and Jarsidia as well. Everyone is at Ash's and Daniel's house as their parents are out of town for the night. They allowed them to have a small gathering of friends.

"That battle against Xolicernic was one of the most intense battles ever". Kiki said to them as she starts the conversation.

Verna nods in agreement as she looks at them. "I have to agree. Plus when the ghost of Christopher Askew made his way to the afterlife, it was a long time coming for him". Verna said to them.

Mel looks at them as she thinks about something. "What Xolicernic said about his kind of evil will be back in due time? Was he lying to us? Did he try to taunt us"? Mel asks them as she is getting nervous about it.

"I would hate if he was telling the truth". Daniel said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "Yeah if he was lying, he would have wasted his final words on that". Kara said to them.

Mari shakes her head as she looks at them. "Yeah I have doubts that he was lying about that". Mari said to them.

Liz has shivers by thought of it. "Yeah but what he said though, it sounds like he did something before that battle and it wasn't an attack of the branding scar". Liz said to them.

"Yeah but what though? Plus we don't have any proof that Xolicernic did anything before the battle besides launching branding scar". Harry said to them.

Verna sighs as she looks at them. "When that mega creep said that, my eyes were bright orange. I was hoping he was lying, but he wasn't". Verna said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are in shock. "WHAT", the teens said in unison to Verna. They groan as they realize that he did something before the battle.

"It is bad enough when he trapped all his branding scarred victims in that pyramid orbs, but now we know that creep was telling the truth about that". Will said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "After All of that, Xolicernic still did something before that battle. He said that it will come in due time. Question is that is it a threat to us or a threat that will come in the near future"? Aiden asks them.

Ash shrugs as he does not know just yet. "I do not know guys. Plus we got the remaining officers and Zophicles to deal with now. Before I became a ranger, I wasn't sure what kind of place I have in the world. Sure I stopped a person who was abusing animals but that coach put my end to soccer when I got injured in that game. However I felt like something in my life was missing still. On top of it of it, I had so many questions about these scars from when I was very little. Things changed when I became a ranger. I became more of a sociable person and a strong leader. I found out that Kara is my twin sister and both of our biological parents are alive. After all that, I got reunited with my birth parents. I discovered about my known and hidden ranger ancestors. Plus I got my Wizard Powers as well. It is like I am need to take a journey to become stronger person". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods as he agrees with Ash. "I know exactly where you are coming from Ash. Before I became a ranger, I was set on not finding anything about my biological parents since they abandoned me. I thought it was what happened when I learned that I was adopted when I was two years old. It turned out that my biological parents didn't abandoned me like I thought. They were trying to escape from that awful place and I was with them. My biological father was killed when we were caught by that demented doctor. Plus my biological mother was freed eventually and had my full blooded sister Mariah. After all that, it is like it has come a full circle from separation to reuniting". Aiden said to them.

Will nods as he looks at them. "Before I became a ranger, I was fighting my depression and contemplating on committing suicide. I didn't succeed in it because my adopted father talked me out of it. I still got help for my depression, but when I became a ranger I was fighting two battle. When I found out the truth about my birth parents, I still had more questions than answers about them especially my biological mother. At the same time, I had questions about my biological father as well. After all that, it turns out that I have a half sister in Liz. Plus Ms. Chapman our English teacher is also my half sister. Her mother is piece of work though. Plus I am building a relationship with my biological father as well". Will said to them.

Harry looks at them as he thinks about it. "I can see how it has come a full circle for me as well. Before I was a ranger, I had no idea that my dad had a long lost sister that my grandmother gave up for adopted to spite grandpa for not full filling her wish and plans to adopt children. She wanted to become the adopted parent like her adopted parents were. My grandfather assumed that her adoptive parents are actually her real parents. However when he took that journey, he found out my grandmother's biological parents were not very good people. He even discovered who raised my biological mother and married my biological father at a young age. After all that, He learned that I am my parent's biological nephew, and I am his grandchild all along. He needed to be shown the truth like I was". Harry said to them.

Liz nods as she thinks back as well. "Before I became a ranger, I had a rocky relationship with my dad. Plus we didn't see eye to eye on things as well. I didn't understand why he was like at all. When I learned the truth, my dad and my mom raised a niece and my biological father is my dad's brother. He saw a lot of things from him in me. After all that, my dad and I do talk it just not as distant. Plus I have Will not just as a ranger teammate but as a brother as well". Liz said to them.

Kara sighs as this conversation is a bit sappy as she goes with it. "Well before I was a ranger, I pretty much didn't want anything to do with my biological parents like Aiden did. Plus it was in an argument with my adopted parents and sister that the truth about my birth cane out. When I found out about you being my twin, it was more like balancing act. You are the quiet and calm twin, and I am the loud and brash twin. After all that, we found out that our birth parents are alive and still together after the hell that they went through by that twisted doctor". Kara said to them.

Mari looks at them as she thinks about it. "I think we all have become stronger people since becoming rangers. We even learned shocking truths that most of us were used as guniea pigs by that evil doctor. Plus he even treated Melissa the same way as well. Before I was a ranger, I found out that I was adopted by accident. They did explain it to me, and yet my biological mother was Japanese like I am just like my adoptive mother. After all that, I got placed with a Japanese American family and yet my biological father was an American and my biological mother was Japanese. It is kind of ironic on how it got turned out". Mari said to them.

Verna looks at them as she thinks back to things. "I do believe that you are right Mari. We all have become stronger people. Plus we even met more active rangers in the midst of saving the world. Before I became a ranger, I was closed off from everyone. Plus keeping a friend around in my life wasn't easy like it is for Mr. Popular. When you guys found out about my powers, I thought you guys would betray me. But it turns out that you guys never did that to me. After all that, It turns out that my powers came from my known ancestors, Sora and AV. It is a part of who I am as a person". Verna said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. He has a sheepish expression on his face. "Before I became a ranger, I was the big guy on campus. At the same time, I wondered if and when I will become a better person and a better brother to Ash. When I gained the crimson morphor, I pretty much knew that something is going to change in me and in my life. When I morphored and joined the team, you guys did have doubts about me especially you Ash. Honestly, I didn't blame you for having doubts about me joining the team. I had to prove to all of you that my joining up is true and genuine. I really came through for you guys when Ash was in deep trouble with that monster cake. After all that, I became a ranger of my word". Daniel said to them.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "Before I became a ranger, it was just my dad and me. We moved around a lot, so making friends wasn't exactly on the high priority list. When I came to Aurora Cove High, people actually mistakenly me for Daniel. It was just plain weird to me at first. When I got the navy morphor, things started to fall into place. It turns out that Daniel is my twin brother, and we saw our biological mother on her death bed. We were there when she passed away. After all that, we became tight like true brother and sister". Mel said to them.

Kiki looks at them as she went last. "Before I joined the team, I am that one girl that is too eccentric and outlandish for most people that they can handle. I also have sarcasm built into my personality as well. I had my orange morphor for years and wondered when will be my turn to join the team. When I did join the team at long last, I finally found a group of friends that accepts me for me. Even when I told you guys about me and my life, you guys truly listen to me. Not just with your ears, you guys truly listen with heart as well. Plus when evil villains got to me, you guys fought tooth and nail to get me back to true orange ranger self. After all that, I got reunited with two cousins. One of them got separated from me when I was a kid. The other cousin I never met because of selfish actions by her mother. At the same time, both of my cousins are rangers as well. It is like being a ranger is a being a part of a family business. It is like it is being picked back up after so many years of ranger absence". Kiki said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. Ash looks at them as he has one thing to say. "Guys, there is no doubt in my mind that we are going to be in the last few battles before facing Zophicles. What ever they are planning, we will be there to stop them. However this time, we don't have the luxury of having a lot of teams to put them away for good like there was against Xolicernic". Ash said to them. The teens nod as they look at Ash. They are with him as they put their hands together. "Neo Defenders Power Rangers", the teens said in unison as they are in this with him.

Meanwhile, back at the Evil Castle, Zophicles frowns as he watched the footage of the battle against Xolicernic and his ultimate defeat. "I promise you Power Rangers. I will not make things easy in our final battle". Zophicles said to himself as he has his officers in the room. They have upgraded armor as they are laughing evilly as well.

 _ **End Chapter**_

This is the last filler chapter for Neo Defenders. Plus things will get more intense in the final arc of this story.

Next Chapter: The Final Strike of Dr. Eelmore


	102. Chapter 102

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 102: The Final Strike of Dr. Eelmore Part 1

At the Evil Castle, Zophicles is looking at previous ranger battle footage. Some of it is very recent while the others are far back to the very early days of when the team is put together. The more of the monsters got created by their evil mad doctor, the angrier he is getting because each one has failed time and time again.

Ever since Xolicernic and Lyric were destroyed by the rangers, Zophicles is beginning to realize that the time has come to put the final plans together to defeat the rangers once and for all. Plus Dr. Eelmore is one of the outsiders of his forces that has failed him time and time again. He knew who Dr. Eelmore was before he gave him power to become to what he is. "He has to go". Zophicles said to himself. He leaves the main ops room for the lab.

In the lab, Dr. Eelmore is putting the finishing touches on a special suit. He hears the door to his lab open. "You are a disgrace to me". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore frowns as he turns around. He sees the frown on the wizard's face. "What are you talking about? I have been serving you and Xolicernic faithfully". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles glares at Dr. Eelmore as he has his hand out. "You have failed both me and Xolicernic. All of your monsters has failed since the very beginning. You are a waste of a human being that you are. Your human body should have floated to the surface five years ago". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore frowns as he realizes that Zophicles doesn't need him anymore. "Master Wizard Zophicles, I got done with my special suit. I want to prove to you that I can and will destroy those rangers once and for all". Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at the special suit as his hands are glowing in a dark and evil color. "I don't care if you have fifty of those special suits. The point is that the power that I have given you has been pointless and wasteful on a human like you". Zophicles said to Dr Eelmore. He removes the power that he gave him.

Dr. Eelmore is lifted into the air as evil power is leaving his body as it went back into Zophicles himself. Dr. Eelmore transform back into the human being that he was once before. He frowns as he looks at his human body form. "Please Master Wizard Zophicles, if I destroy the rangers today, can you give me the evil power back"? Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles glares at Dr. Eelmore as he looks at him. "Leave this place at once and take that suit with you". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore as he leaves the lab.

The newly returned Dr. Stanley Collins frowns as he looks at the suit. It is filled with the power that he once had. "Once I destroy the rangers, I will destroy you Zophicles starting with your precious Claradona". Dr. Stanley Collins said to himself. He gets into the suit as he hooks himself into it. As the evil power renters into him, Dr. Collins return as Dr. Eelmore. However his appearance is shaky like it is trying to stabilizing the transformation. He leaves the Evil Castle along with Rampigs. He even combined some Xolicertrons with the Rampigs into a hybrid super soldier as they went with him as well.

At the Cave, Melissa sighs as she looks at the calendar. 'Why does that date always brings back bad and horrible memories for me'? Melissa thought to herself as the date in question is tomorrow.

Rory turns to Melissa as he sensed that something is bothering her. "I take it you are thinking about the anniversary". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah tomorrow is the anniversary when my crazy uncle was on that bridge when he fell in the ocean. I keep thinking is that he will make himself known to be alive after so much time has passed. There is no doubt in my mind that Dr. Stanley Collins is actually Dr. Eelmore. I guess i didn't want to admit it though". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "I can not blame you for it. Plus most of the rangers were victims of that horrible doctor except Daniel, Mel, and Kiki". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "That's what worries me is that twisted doctor will target them because they were not in his hands long ago. The ancestry of the Power Rangers needs to be protected for generations to come. I wish that one of the days that there will be a ranger team that doesn't have any kind of ranger ancestry within them. I want their scars to be healed just like your branding scar was permanently healed". Melissa said to Rory as she touches her scar from those days.

Rory nods as he looks at Melissa. "I can understand why you want their scars to be healed Melissa. I am still getting use to not having my branding scar on my chest and the back of my neck. It feels good and different. It also feels like a huge weight is off of my shoulders as well". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah we need to get some sleep. We don't want the rangers to worry about us". Melissa said to Rory. Rory nods as he looks at her as they went to their separate bedrooms for the night.

That night, Monty is doing some work as he sighs to himself. He is looking at a calendar as he is wondering when the date will be set for his wedding to Melissa. He is looking at various venues as he wants to visit them with her. He notices that the trash needs to be taken out from the house to be picked up the next day. As. He went outside with the bag of garbage. Just as he puts it in the bin and put out on the curb, Monty gets grabbed from behind and teleported away to a different location.

At the warehouse, Monty finds himself in a tough spot. "What is this let me go"? Monty asks out there. He finds himself in a strange incubator like machine. He is struggling with the restraints as well.

Dr. Eelmore walk towards Monty as he has an evil grin on his face. "So you must be the fiancé that has won the heart of my niece. It is a huge surprise that you have ranger ancestry in you. If you plan to be nasty to me, I will have no problem with hurting you". Dr. Eelmore said to Monty.

Monty glares at the evil doctor as he notices that something is different about him. The doctor's face is half Dr. Collins and half Eelmore. "Why don't you take a wild guess on how I will be, psycho". Monty said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore glares at Monty as he turns on a computer. "As you wish ranger", Dr. Eelmore said to Monty as he gets started with the testing. Monty frowns as a he is feeling a nasty shock as the experiment is starting.

The next afternoon, the teens are at the cave doing their training. The wizards including Jarsidia and Remius walk towards the teens. Melissa and Rory nod as they are wondering what's going on. "Rangers, the time has come to end the officers of the evil Zophicles. Each one of you has come a long way whether you joined the team in the very beginning or it was later on. Your powers has grown greatly and each one of you has discovered who you truly are and the ancestry that all of you have from the known ancestors to the hidden ancestors. It is time to let all of you decide on how to combine the ancestry power into your own wizard or fairy powers. This decision must be decided on your own and discussed with the wizard or fairy that chosen you". Cyrus said to them.

The teens look at them as they learn about a choice to make. They are wondering what kind of decision to make. "Is this a decision not to take lightly"? Kiki asks them.

The wizards nod to Kiki as the teens are wondering about it. "Yes, each one of you must think about it greatly". Ozford said to them.

Just as the teens has more questions, the alarm is going off as the monitors shows Dr. Eelmore in a strange suit at the location of his old lab in Aurora Cove. "Why hello Rangers, I am at the very lab where I had most of you except for the three that I never gotten. It will be a great pleasure for me if you bring precious Melissa with you". Dr. Eelmore said to them.

Melissa frowns as she is getting the feeling that something is up. Ash looks at the mentor as he glares at the evil doctor. "Why should we bring Melissa with us you psycho"? Ash asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore laughs at Ash as he is admiring that the building has drastically changed to a warehouse. "I have someone very close to the precious Melissa and your other mentor". Dr. Eelmore said to them.

The teens and the mentors frown as they spot Monty in an incubator like table. "Monty", Rory said to Monty.

Monty is struggling with the restraints. "Guys it's a", Monty said to them. He gets a nasty shock.

The rangers are stunned as it hits Rory and Melissa very hard. The message ends as they learn that Dr. Eelmore must have kidnapped Monty.

"Is it just me or does that creepy doctor look different"? Mari asks them.

"He definitely looks different guys. His face has the faces of two different people". Will said to them.

Rory frowns as that creep has his little brother. He turns to Melissa as she is beyond pissed. "The rangers will get him back Melissa". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa turns to Rory as she has one thing in mind. "I am going with the rangers to defeat that creep". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory frowns as he stops her. "That's what he probably wants from you Melissa. The last thing the rangers need is for you to get caught as well. This is a creep that needs to put behind bars forever. I am going to call Nikki to bring the Sword of Uniatlantica. I know how much you deeply love Monty. I have seen the two of you together. Plus I know how much that creep has effected you. It is time to end him for good". Rory said to Melissa.

The teens nod as they look at Melissa and Rory. "We were not there the last time that creep came to fight, Melissa. If he wants you, he has to get through us to get to you". Kiki said to Melissa.

Ash nods as he looks at Melissa. "Kiki is right Melissa. He is not going to get to you this time. Let's go guys", Ash said to them. The teens nod as they teleport out from the Cave to the battle.

At the warehouse, Dr. Eelmore has an evil smirk on his face as his experiment is going well on Monty. "Finally after all this time, my life's work can finally get back on track". Dr. Eelmore said to himself. He even has three more empty incubator machines as well.

"There is not going to be any research to get back on track, Dr. Eelmore". Ash said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore turns around as he spots the teens. Plus he has Rampigs and the hybrid super foot soldiers with him. "Rangers, I was kind of expecting Test Subject #0001 to be here as well"Dr. Eelmore said to them as he has his eyes on Daniel, Mel, and Kiki.

"You are not going to get your hands on Melissa, psycho". Aiden said to them.

Dr. Eelmore glares at Aiden as he has an evil smirk on his face. "Oh don't worry, Melissa will come over especially when I do this". Dr. Eelmore said to them as he snaps his fingers.

His suit is activating as mechanical arms comes out from it. It grabs Daniel, Mel, and Kiki as they are lifted into the air. "Let us go now". Daniel yells out loud to Dr. Eelmore. "What is this"? Mel asks Dr. Eelmore. "You won't get away with this". Kiki yells at Dr. Eelmore as she is struggling in the mechanical arm grip.

Dr. Eelmore is laughing at the rangers as he puts the navy, crimson, and orange rangers in an incubator machine as well. "Those three Rangers has never gotten the experiment. For so long, I have waited for them to come. They have avoid my traps all year long, but now they are mine to experiment and gain every detail of their ranger gene". Dr. Eelmore yells to them as he is laughing evilly. The teens frowns as they are surrounded by Rampigs and the super hybrid soldiers.

 _ **End Chapter**_

Dr. Eelmore is the first to go with the final arc. The evil powers that was given to him got taken away by Zophicles. Then Dr. Eelmore got kicked out from the Evil Castle. Plus he kidnapped Monty in hopes to lure Melissa out. However things got bad to worse when the teens arrive at the location. He got Daniel, Mel, and Kiki the incubator machines as well. Will the rangers stop Dr. Eelmore once and for all? Plus will the rangers get some extra help as well?

NEXT CHAPTER: The Final Strike of Dr. Eelmore Part 2


	103. Chapter 103

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 103: The Final Strike of Dr. Eelmore Part 2

At the warehouse, the teens frown as they are face to face with Dr. Eelmore. Plus Daniel, Mel, Kiki, and Monty are trapped in the incubator machines as their DNA is being tested to find out more about the ranger gene. "What are you going to now rangers"? Dr. Eelmore asks them as he has that crazy psychotic expression on his face.

Ash glares at Dr. Eelmore as he and the others grab out their morphors. "It is time to morph". Ash said to Dr. Eelmore.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Dr. Eelmore looks at them as he just rolls his eyes at them. "Go my super hybrid soldiers and Rampigs get them and destroy them". Dr. Eelmore said to them. The foot soldiers and the hybrid soldiers charge in at them as the battle begins.

Back at the Cave, Melissa and Rory frowns as they are watching the battle getting started. "That freak has Daniel, Mel, and Kiki in those things as well". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as he is just got off the phone with Nikki. "That creep will not stop until he has more people who has ranger ancestry for his stupid ranger gene theory". Rory said to Melissa.

All the sudden, a light bulb goes off in Melissa's head. She has an idea up her sleeves. "What if the help for the rangers are those that doesn't have a ranger ancestor for the ranger gene project of his". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory looks at Melissa as it is the best idea to fight Dr. Eelmore. "It might be crazy enough to work. I will look into which team is available to help". Rory said to Melissa. Melissa nods as she grabs her morphor as she knows that she has to fight against the evil doctor.

It is not long that Rory got the results. "The rangers in Middleton are in a tough battle but the rangers in Majestic Hills are not busy. I will contact Prince Alveno now". Rory said to Melissa.

It is not long that Prince Alveno is on the screen. "Hello Rory and Melissa, what can I do for you"? Prince Alveno asks them.

"Our rangers need special back up in Aurora Cove. It is located at a warehouse". Rory said to Prince Alveno. He puts the location on the screen.

Prince Alveno frowns as it is a bad situation. "I am sending them now". Prince Alveno said to Rory.

Rory nods as he is thinking about the Rangers. "Great", Rory said to Prince Alveno as the phone call ends.

Melissa grabs her morphor as she plans to go to help them. Nikki arrives at the Cave as she has the sword with her. "I got a feeling that you guys will need this". Nikki said to Melissa and Rory.

Melissa and Rory look as they see Nikki. "Thanks Nikki, are you planning to come with me"? Melissa asks Nikki.

Nikki nods as she has that smirk on her face. "You bet I am". Nikki said to them. Melissa nods as she looks at her.

Rory sighs as he looks at them. "Be careful Melissa", Rory said to Melissa. He has that concern expression on his face.

Melissa nods as she looks at Rory. "You know I will". Melissa said to Rory. Rory watches them leaving the Cave.

Back at the warehouse, Dr. Eelmore is making the battle hard and tough for the rangers. "Your ancestor was so alone and independent". Dr. Eelmore said to Ash and Kara as he fires a beam at them.

Ash and Kara frowns as they hear about something about their ranger ancestor. They land on the ground as they are in a lot of pain.

Aiden frowns as he glares at the evil doctor. "That's enough you twisted psycho". Aiden yells at Dr. Eelmore. He fires his weapon at him.

Dr. Eelmore turns as he spots the black ranger. He deflects the blast on him as he looks at him. "Your ancestor felt so controlled by her own mother and her father didn't even love her". Dr. Eelmore said to Aiden.

Aiden gets hit as he lands on the ground. Liz rushes over to him up as she glares at the evil doctor. "Why don't you shut up". Liz yells at Dr. Eelmore as she unleashing her plant manipulation on him.

Dr. Eelmore turns as cuts the plants down. He looks into Liz as he knows something about her ancestor. "Your ancestor was switched at birth with a stillborn baby". Dr. Eelmore said to Liz. He uses the plant manipulation against her.

Liz gets hit by the vines as she lands on the ground. Will frowns as he realizes what is happening. "That freak knows about our ancestors from studying our ranger gene from so long ago. That's how he is getting to us". Will said to them.

Harry frowns as this battle is getting bad to worse. "Yeah plus our attacks are not doing a thing. Even if we try to get close enough to free the other, he stops us with the very weaknesses of our ranger ancestors". Harry said to them.

Mari nods as she sees that Monty, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki are getting the same experiment like they did when they were only babies. "They do not deserve this like we didn't". Mari said to them.

Dr. Eelmore laughs at the rangers as he fires his beams at them. "What are you going to do now rangers"? Dr. Eelmore yells at them as he fires more beams at them.

All the sudden, a shield protects the rangers as a return fire lands on the doctor. "How about we help them out". A male voice said to Dr. Eelmore.

The rangers are stunned as as they see Leon and the Defender Beast Rangers arriving to help. "Leon", Ash said to Leon. He sighs as he sees a fellow red ranger.

The Defender Beast Rangers help them up. "Your mentors called us to help and I can see why". Leon said to Ash.

Dr. Eelmore frowns as he glares at them. "More rangers, this is better than I hoped for. More experiments to conduct to find the ranger gene". Dr. Eelmore said to them as he fires beams at them.

The Defender Beast Rangers frowns as they dodge it. "Geez this creep is bent on doing that experiment to find the ranger gene". James said to them.

Roxy nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus I spot the others in those machines". Roxy said to them.

Twyla looks at the machines as the wires are connected to a computer. "Plus those machines are connected to a computer showing information about their ranger gene". Twyla said to them.

"From the looks of the information on the computer, the information is nearly gathered about the ranger gene". Blake said to them.

"So we got to destroy the machines and the computer to keep him from knowing about the results. Plus we got to free them as well". Blaise said to them.

"That is going to be a tall order especially when that guy is getting all over them". Corrin said to them.

"Yeah but we got to do this". Gabby said to them.

"Gabby is right Corrin". Eldon said to them.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "We need to find out how to weaken him though. That way we will know how he will be defeated". Tabitha said to them.

Leon nods as he has an idea. "Tabitha is right. Guys go get a Neo Defender ranger. We will all distract that guy. One group will get to the incubator machines while the other group will find out any weaknesses about him". Leon said to them. The gang nods as they have their plan in action.

In group one, it is James, Blaise, Corrin, Gabby, Blake, and Lexi as they have Harry, Kari, Verna, and Mari with them. They see that the others are distracting Dr. Eelmore. As they make their way to the machine and the computer, the members in the group frown as they see the trapped rangers and a veteran ranger in those thing.

"We got to turn those things off. If we destroy them, that doctor will know that we made it passed him". Gabby said to them.

James nods as he went towards the machines. He sees various buttons on it. The red button looks the obvious button to press. As he presses the button, the machines are shutting off as the incubator machines are opening up and the restraints are removed. "That works", James said to them.

The teens in the group grabs Monty, Kiki, Daniel, and Mel out from the machine. "Blaise, you have the honors to destroy the machines and computers while we get them back to the others". James said to Blaise.

Blaise has a smirk on his face. "It will be my pleasure". Blaise said to James as he fires his powers at the machines and the computer. The machines are going haywire and acting up. He runs towards the others to catch up.

In the other group, it is Leon, Tabitha, Roxy, Eldon, and Twyla as they are helping the Neo Defenders rangers getting out of the way of the blasts. "This guy is very trigger happy". Twyla said to them.

"I know but what is causing this creep to have so much power"? Roxy asks them. She has Liz as they are dodging the beams.

Tabitha frowns as she looks into it. She notices that it is coming from the suit. "Guys, all the power is coming from the suit that this creep is wearing". Tabitha said to them.

It surprises the rangers by the news as they see the machines being destroyed. "Hey I think your plan is being ruined". Ash said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore frowns as he turns to see that his computer and machines are destroyed. "WHAT NOOOO", Dr. Eelmore yells at them. He is getting angry as he unleashes a more powerful attack at them.

"Elemental Pink Star Pentagon", Melissa yells out loud as she creates a shield to protect them.

"Crimson Guardian Power", Nikki yells out loud as she unleashes the guardian power at Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore gets hit as he lands on the ground. He spots Melissa as he has a smirk on his face. "I knew that you would come my precious test subject". Dr. Eelmore said to Melissa. He is trying to taunt her like he did years ago.

Melissa glares at Dr. Eelmore as she looks at them. "I am here but I am here to see that you will never harm them ever again". Melissa said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore frowns as he notice the other rangers. He notices that most of them doesn't have a ranger ancestor from the special eye piece. "WHAT HOW ARE YOU GUYS RANGERS? MOST OF YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RANGER GENE THAT I WANT TO STUDY". Dr. Eelmore yells at them as he is angry.

"We are chosen to have the power. We don't have that ranger ancestor in our family tree". Leon said to them as he and the others minus Tabitha fire their powers at Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore gets hit as he is trying to get a new read on the blue ranger. As it gets a hit, he is surprised to learn that there is the ranger gene. "So it is true that you have the ranger gene. I MUST STUDY IT". Dr. Eelmore yells at them. He fires a psychic power at Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she glowing in a bright silver power. "YOU WILL NEVER STUDY HOW I GOT THE RANGER GENE". Tabitha yells out loud as she morphs into the Silver Neo Defender Ranger Form. She has her fairy power to protect her from the incoming psychic power.

Dr. Eelmore is stunned as it didn't effect Tabitha. "WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU SHOULD BE IN UNDER MY PSYCHIC GRIP BY NOW". Dr. Eelmore yells at Tabitha.

Tabitha glares at Dr. Eelmore as she is ready to reveal it. "I am not one of your test subjects. In fact, you have caused harm when you were a human being and an evil psycho with power". Tabitha yells at Dr. Eelmore. She uses her fairy powers on the suit.

Dr. Eelmore frowns as his suit is acting haywire like the power has taken away. "NO MY SUIT", Dr. Eelmore yells at them. He has little energy left in the suit.

The Neo Defenders rangers look at each other as they glare at their captor from long ago. "We know who our birth mothers are". Ash said to Dr. Eelmore.

"We know if they are alive or perished". Aiden yells at Dr. Eelmore.

"We know if we have half siblings or not". Will yells at Dr. Eelmore.

"We know about our biological father and if they are alive or not". Harry yells at Dr. Eelmore.

"We know where our ranger ancestors come from without being experimented". Liz yells at Dr. Eelmore.

"We know which team that they come from". Kara yells at Dr. Eelmore.

"We know about our biological extended relatives as well". Mari yells at Dr. Eelmore.

"We also know about our hidden ranger ancestors as well". Verna yells at Dr. Eelmore.

"We have all become stronger people even after everything you did to us and our friends". Daniel yells at Dr. Eelmore.

"We and the others will never let those silly scars from your sick and twisted experiments come back". Mel yells at Dr. Eelmore.

"We will never be weak to face our fears and past experiences that you and your cohorts has thrown at us. After all", Kiki yells at Dr. Eelmore.

"WE ARE PROUD OF OUR RANGER ANCESTRY". The Neo Defender Rangers yells at Dr. Eelmore.

Red, black, blue, green, yellow, pink, white, purple, crimson, navy, and orange aura beams are coming together as Tabitha has her silver power in the mix. They fire it together in unison as they aimed it at Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore gets hit by the beams of power as the evil power is gone for good as the suit is completely destroyed. Dr. Eelmore transforms back into Dr. Collins as he realizes that he lost. "NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO", Dr. Collins yells at them.

Nikki hands the sword to Melissa as it is glowing. Melissa glares at the estranged uncle. "For five years, you escaped from serving your 2,000 year prison sentence. Since then you have caused pain towards the rangers, you will be brought to justice once more". Melissa said to Dr. Collins as she uses the sword to place handcuffs on him. "Sword of Uniatlantica, Justice Wave", Melissa said as she sends a orange light at him.

Dr. Collins is teleported out from the warehouse to a specific location. The rangers sigh as the evil doctor is gone. They teleport back to the Cave as the Defender Beast are with them.

Back at the Cave, Rory sighs in relief as he sees Melissa returning as she has the others including Monty. "I am glad that you are ok bro". Rory said to Monty.

Monty nods as he looks at Rory. "Me too, plus that machine did a number on me. Although he said that I will have a test subject number on my arm". Monty said to them. He looks at his arm to discover that there isn't a number scar on him.

"Bro there isn't a scar on your arm". Rory said to Monty.

Melissa looks at her arm to discover that her number scar is gone as well. "My scar isn't here anymore either". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as they quickly check on their scars. Just like Melissa's, it is completely gone. "It must have took all of us to defeat Dr. Eelmore to permanently heal the scars from his experiments". Ash said to them.

The teens look at each other as they nod in agreement. "It is a logical explanation". Aiden said to them.

The news is on the monitors as it shows Dr. Collins in front of the police station. "We have no idea how the prison escapee Dr. Stanley Collins got to the station. He was already in handcuffs. He escaped from prison almost six years ago. The last time anyone has seen him was on a bridge, and he jump into the water. He is back in custody without incident". The news reporter said on the news.

The teens look at each other as they learn that the evil doctor is now back in prison. "This is a great reason to celebrate". Ash said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Melissa nods as she looks at Monty. "Monty, we can select a date to get married". Melissa said to Monty.

Monty smiles as he looks at Melissa. "I have been waiting all year for you to say that". Monty said to Melissa.

As the two veterans kiss, everyone is in awe by the good news. Tabitha has a light smile on her face as she wonders when a guy will swoop her off her feet as well.

 _ **End Chapter**_

Dr. Eelmore is no more as he is back in jail. Plus their test subject number scar is gone for good as well.

Next Chapter: The Downfall of Claradona Part 1


	104. Chapter 104

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 104: Before the Officer Showdown

At the Evil Castle, the officers are gathered together as they notice that Dr. Eelmore is no longer there. "I am glad that doctor is no longer here". Claradona said to them.

The other officers nod in agreement as they did see the arrest of Dr. Collins on the monitors. "Personally, I have been waiting for when Xolicernic and Lyric were destroyed by the rangers". Delmeer said to them.

Zicinx nods as he never liked Xolicernic at all. "Honestly, Xolicernic and Dr. Eelmore were always outsiders. They never belonged here". Zicinx said to them.

Pertyal nods as she rolls her eyes in agreement. "Same here, Zophicles should have never had him as a co-leader of all things". Pertyal said to them.

Mutetox frowns as the conversation is about Xolicernic. "He should have been below us never above us in the first place". Mutetox said to them.

Zophicles walks in the room as he has another tough general with him. "I have to agree with all of you. I got too blinded by his level pure evil. He should have been a leader of his own forces. Now that he is gone, I have a plan to deal with those rangers once and for all". Zophicles said to them.

The general named Tronimoic looks at Zophicles. "I am listening to this plan of yours. As long we are sent to destroy them, I am in fully". Tronimoic said to Zophicles.

The other officers nod in agreement. Zophicles looks at them as he has an evil smirk on his face. "All of you will be fighting the rangers. One thing I learned from Xolicernic, you have to learn the mistakes of previous evil villains. They sent out their officers one at a time. However this time, all of you will be going out to attack the rangers on the same day at different locations. You can either pair up or go on it solo". Zophicles said to them.

The officers look at each other as it is a great plan. "We will be overwhelming the rangers regardless". Claradona said to them as the other officers agreed. The officers got up and leaves the Evil Castle together as they have armies of Rampigs with them as well.

It has been a couple of days since the rangers has defeated Doctor Eelmore and the recapture of Dr. Collins. The teens are at school as everyone is talking about the arrest. "Wow, you would think that the excitement and the gossip would have died down by now". Kara said to them as she starts the conversation.

Mari shrugs as she looks at Kara. "That guy was on the run for almost six years. If he gone on the run for another year, he would be legally be died because of being missing for so long". Mari said to them.

Liz nods as she thinks about it. "Yeah although I am still getting use to my skin being so clear since that scar is completely gone for good". Liz said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I don't have to worry about covering the scar up anymore. I can start wearing short sleeve shirts again". Harry said to them.

Will smiles at the others as he thinks of something. "You know this is probably how you, Kiki, Wes, and Tabitha feels about when their branding scars was completely healed". Will said to them.

Aiden nods as he is smiling as well. "I have to agree with Will. For the first time in my life, I don't feel that I belong to that demented doctor. I can move on in life knowing that part of my life is buried for good". Aiden said to them.

Ash looks at them as he does agree with Aiden. "I think everyone is in agreement about that Aiden. Plus now we can focus on stopping those officers and Zophicles once and for all". Ash said to them.

Verna nods as she remembers that battle against Pertyal and Zicinx. "Yeah I got a feeling that they are planning something just as pleasant from before. Plus this is getting down to the final battle against Zophicles as well. We will need a lot of advice about the final battle from the Star Descendants Rangers". Verna said to them.

Daniel nods as he is thinking about something else as well. "On top of it, we have to decide about how we should become a wizard or a fairy as well". Daniel said to them.

Mel thinks about it in a way as she looks at them. "Yeah our own wizard or fairy power is a special combination of our known and hidden ranger ancestors. Plus we have to talk about it with the very wizard or fairy that chosen us". Mel said to them.

As the teens are talking among themselves, Kiki looks at them as something is deeply on her mind. 'I don't know which one to chose. Plus ever since I joined the team, I am the one exception that gained the power differently. Plus I have more than one hidden ancestor and done a lot of things for other teams as well'. Kiki thought to herself.

Daniel looks at Kiki as he can tell that something is on her mind. "Is something wrong Kiks"? Daniel asks Kiki.

It gains the attention from the others. Kiki looks at them as she shrugs to them. "I have a lot on my mind about it. Plus the bell is about to ring". Kiki said to them.

Just like that, the bell does ring as it is time to go to class. "I guess we will catch up later then". Ash said to them as they split up to go to class.

After school, the teens arrive at the Cave for special training as they see not only the veteran rangers and the guardians there, but Wes and Tabitha are here as well. The teens knew what it means as they see the wizards and Jarsidia as well.

The wizards and Jarsidia walk in the room. "We need to speak to the rangers alone and in private". Cyrus said to them. Everyone in the cave knows what it means. The teens look at each other as they all split up with their respective wizard or fairy that chosen them for the power.

In a room, it is Cyrus with Ash and Aiden. "I take it that you two have decided about things". Cyrus said to them.

Ash and Aiden nod in agreement as they look at Cyrus. "When you told us about it, it gave me a lot to think about. I thought about my known and hidden ancestors and everything that they have been through in their own lives. At the same time, I have reflect everything that has happened when I became a ranger up until now. You are the one that chose Aiden and me. Plus in a lot of ways, I have looked up to you as a mentor as well. I decided to transform my ranger ancestry into a wizard power for me". Ash explains it to Cyrus.

Aiden nods as he went next as he looks at Cyrus in the eye. "It is true that you chosen Ash and me to become rangers. However from the very beginning, I had no interest or plans to meet my biological parents. In my mind, they were the ones that abandoned me. However it was long before I learned the awful truth. The truth got shown to me by Jarsidia. The truth is that both of my biological parents tried to escape that place, and they had me with them. They didn't abandoned me at all. That doctor is the one that ultimately recaptured my parents and me. He was the one that murdered my biological father. If Jarsidia didn't shown me the truth, I probably didn't want anything to do with Mariah, my biological sister because she had gotten to know our biological mother more. It wouldn't be fair on her because of events that happened before she was born. When you told us about this, my first thought is to chosen wizard. However when I truly thought about it with my heart, I realized that making my powers into a fairy is the better route for me". Aiden said to Cyrus.

Cyrus looks at them as he makes a wizard and fairy pendant in red and black respectively. "I fully respect your decisions. When the time is right, they will glow and you will both gain the Wizard and fairy form respectively". Cyrus said to them.

Ash and Aiden nods as they receive their own pendant. Ash's pendant has a red wizard hat with the Neo Defender symbol. Aiden's pendant has a black fairy wings with the Neo Defender symbol on it. The leader and second in command nod as they are ready to fight the officers.

In a different room, it is just Will and Harry with Ozford. "I take it that you both have made your decision about your ranger powers". Ozford said to them.

Will nods as he went first as he looks at the very wizard that chosen him and Harry. "To be honest, every since I became a ranger, I discovered that their is so much that I didn't know about. This is especially true with my biological family. I have met my biological father and my half sisters. One of those half sisters is my fellow teammate Liz. It has shown me that there is more to life than cutting it short. I have been shown about my ranger ancestors from both known and hidden. When I learn about them, it has connected me to them in ways that I didn't know that it was even possible. I have debated about this for the past couple of days, and I decided to go towards wizard". Will said to Ozford.

Harry is surprised by Will's decision. He turns to Ozford as he made his choice. "I have always known that my grandfather was trying to get rid of me because I have stranger's blood instead of his blood. Although, life has shown me that there are twists that can surprise people. It turns out that I have been my biological family all along and didn't really know it. I found my way to the truth because of my biological mother. All it took was my grandmother to give her up for adoption to spite my grandfather. Plus I have been shown what the meaning of love is from familial and romance stance by my ranger ancestors. Love is truly magical, and I want to all fairy with it". Harry said to Ozford.

Ozford nods as he understands their decisions. "I have seen the two of you grown since the very beginning. I had a feeling that you both selected wizard and fairy respectively. When the time is right, you both will know what to do with these". Ozford said to them as he presents them with their pendants. Will's pendant is a blue wizard hat with the Neo Defender symbol on it, and Harry's pendant is a green fairy wings with the Neo Defender symbol on it. Will and Harry look at their respective pendants as it is glowing in their hands.

In a different room, it is Liz, Kara, Mari, and Verna as they are with Tylark and Phoenixous. "The four of you have become a four girl squad of tough and strong rangers". Tylark said to them.

Then Phoenixous goes on to explain to them. "In some ways, the four of you are calm, cool, and collected just like another group of female rangers in the past". Phoenixous said to them.

Liz looks at the girls as she went first. "Ever since I learned about my ranger ancestor who was the human connection or vessel to Blanche Sun, I am instantly connected to the fairy power. In a lot of ways, it would make sense for me to go fairy. At the same time, I gained my wizard powers from you. In fact, you are the one that chose Kara and me to become rangers. I debated about this, but I decide to go wizard on it". Liz said to Tylark.

Kara sighs as she went next. "Ever since I became a ranger, I had no desire of meeting my biological parents. Plus I didn't know if I even had any biological siblings from them. When I learned that Ash is my biological twin brother, it made me realize that life is filled with possibilities that I never thought it would be possible. I learned that both of our biological parents are alive. They were in that same hell hole with us just separated from us. Now that we have no longer have that scar and that doctor being behind bars for good, I feel that all of our birth parents are finally free from him. I decided to take my powers towards the fairy level. I may have to get use to the girly outfit, but I feel it is what is right for me". Kara said to Tylark.

Mari looks at her two teammates as she looks at the very wizard that chosen her. "I may not have the luxury to actually meet my biological parents physically like the others, but in some ways I am connected to them. When I go to the Japanese Knight restaurant, I am with my biological extended family especially when I look at the Sakura Tree mural that they have. The thing that my ranger ancestors have that has truly passed down to me is the sense of loyalty to the team. It is especially true to the very ranger teams that they served on. I decided to go with the wizard power". Mari said to Phoenixous.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "To be honest with you guys. I thought I was going to lose you guys as friends and teammates when all of you found out about my fire power and my eyes. You guys surprised me that none of you turned your backs on me. A lot things did happened to me this year, and some of them were not very pleasant to say the least. However when Xolicernic, Lyric, and that doctor were finally gone for good, I feel like a huge weight is lifted from my shoulders. I decided to stick with fairy when it comes to my powers". Verna said to them.

Tylark and Phoenixous nods as they expected them to say which way they want to go. They each have two pendants in their hands. "The four of you have truly earned these pendants". Tylark said to them. "When the time is right, you all will know what to do". Phoenixous said to them.

The four girls nod as they receive their pendants. Kara and Verna receives a pink and purple pendants respectively as it is shaped like fairy wings with the Neo Defender symbol on it. Liz and Mari receive a yellow and white pendants respectively as it is shaped like a wizards's hat with the Neo Defender symbol on it. They are glowing in their ranger color as well.

In a different room, it is Daniel and Mel as they are with Jarsidia. Jarsidia looks at them as she has a compassionate expression on her face. "Have you two made your choice about your powers"? Jarsidia asks them.

Daniel nods as he looks at the fairy. He went first to explain it to her. "Yeah before I became a ranger, it felt like someone was missing in my life. I had a lot of friends in the cool and popular crowd. However, it didn't really feel like that they were my true friends. They all had huge expectations of me to become the star jock. Yeah my dad pushed sports on Ash and me. Ash was a soccer star until that coach from the other team forced his players to hurt Ash badly because of his partners in crime got caught. Ash walked away from the limelight of sports, and I couldn't blame him. Ever since I was a kid, I felt like someone was missing from my life. I did have those talks with Ash about it. He did feel the same way as well. We had a promise to each other that one day that we will find out what the missing person was. When I got into the popular crowd, I let it forget about the promise because they only see Ash as the other Walker and that he didn't matter. It was basically my fault. However when I saw Ash and the others fighting those things for the first time, I had a strange feeling that I am truly needed to help them fight to protect and saved the world. It was then on that I felt some sort of strange presence was watching me. I couldn't explain to my so called popular friends what the feeling was of what was watching me. They would have called me crazy and paranoid. The more battles I watched the stronger the feeling gotten to the point that it was something that I couldn't ignore anymore. When I met you Mel, it all became some what clear to me. You were that missing person in my life. Plus it was revealed that you are my twin sister. When my so called popular friends found out that I was hanging out with Ash and the others, I made my choice to be around them more because I see them as actual friends that likes me for me. They didn't care about the popular statue that I had. I made the self sacrifice of my popularity for having Ash and the others as true friends. Ash is my brother that I grew up with. Aiden is my best friend. Will and Harry are the little brothers to me. Liz, Mari, Kara, and Verna are the tough girls and sisters to me. Mel, you are my sister that should have never been separated from me. Kiki is my girlfriend and best friend as well. When I learned about my ranger ancestry, it made so much sense to me. I decided to make my powers into a wizard form". Daniel said to them.

Mel nods as she went next as she looks at Jarsidia. "Just like Daniel, I did feel like someone was missing from my life. At one point in my life, I did have a mom in my life. However when she saw my eyes, she didn't want me to show the world that I was so different that they would see me as a complete freak of nature. She made sure that I covered the true nature of them. When she made me do that, it felt like I was hiding from my ancestors that the gold and silver eyes came from. My dad saw that I wasn't very happy with her. As a result, his marriage to her deteriorated towards a divorce. It turned out that she didn't want anything to do with me and cheated on my dad with another married man and had a child with him. It was pretty messed up, but we start over here in Aurora Cove. When I met everyone on the team, it felt like I actually belonged with them. They didn't get freaked out by my eyes and it's true nature. They understand that my eyes were passed down from my hidden ranger ancestors Luna and Ester from Unity Force. I can detect malice evil within the hearts of various individuals. It came really helpful when that witch Sabrina made a huge mess of things on Kiki. I want to stick to the fairy with my because it is a part of me. It is a part of who I am". Mel said to them.

Jarsidia nods as she looks at the two of them. "I suspected that you both chosen wizard and fairy respectively. Plus you both have explained it fully from the events that happened in your lives before becoming rangers. You both have earned these. When the time is right, you will know what to do". Jarsidia said to them as she hands them the pendants. Daniel and Mel receives their crimson and navy pendants as it is shining brightly in their hands.

In a different room, it looks like a special shrine. Remius and Kiki are alone as the orange ranger is taking it all in. "It is a very unique room Remius". Kiki said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at his chosen one. "It is very special room Kiki. I take it that you have made a decision about your powers". Remius said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Remius. "Yeah to be honest, I have been that one ranger that has been the exception of things on the team. I am the only one that has more than one hidden ranger ancestors. I am the only one that got raised by my biological parents. I am the only one that doesn't have a partner to earn the wizard powers. When you and the other wizards told us that we had to chose between wizard or fairy, it made me think about things deeply on a different level. Ever since I became a ranger, I have done things for other teams. I guard and protected powers for Defender Beast. I have protected Wes a few times. I gained wizard powers from you and fairy powers that got passed to the right ranger. I feel in my heart that I don't fit to either wizard or fairy. What I feel is that I am more of a guardian than a wizard and a fairy. Making sure that the way of Neo Defenders is always protected from all sorts of evil villains for years to come". Kiki said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at Kiki. "I suspected that this would happen with one of you. It is true that you have become more of a guardian. Plus you have guard and protected special powers from ever falling into the wrong hands. You are truly a guardian". Remius said to Kiki as he presents her a special pendant. It has the wizard hat with a pair of fairy wings on it. "When the time is right, you will know what to do". Remius said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she receives her pendant. It is glowing in a bright orange color. "I understand". Kiki said to Remius.

As the talks are over, the teens returnnto the main ops room. The alarm is going off as it barely gives ten time to show off the pendants.

Rory and Melissa went towards the monitors to see what kind of situation that they have on their hands. "You have got to be kidding me". Rory said to them.

The teens rush over to the mentors as they look up at the monitors. At four different locations, the officers are waiting for them as the Rampigs are making a huge mess of things the different areas.

"Guys, this is probably one of the harder battles to face. We will not be there for each other in these battles. As soon as we defeat them, we go to help one of the others". Ash said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they head out. Wes and Tabitha look at each other as they know that they will be needed. However they don't know who go help first just yet.

 _ **End Chapter**_

Yeah it is the start of the officer battles. Plus they are all going at once in a divide and conquer situation. The officer battles will probably be a two to four parter event before the finale. It will leave you on the edge of your seat. Oh boy

Next Chapter: The Officer Showdown Part 1: Claradona and Delmeer


	105. Chapter 105

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 105: The Showdowns of the Officers Part 1: Claradona and Delmeer

At the Cave, the Rangers are stunned to see various locations that has the officers and Rampigs making havoc and chaos. There are four locations that has the attacks. "As much they are spread out there, we have no choice but to split up to tackle each one. However Claradona and Delmeer are together at one location while Pertyal and Zicinx are together at an other location. Mutetox is at a location by himself while that unknown one is at a location by itself as well. Who ever has that one, you will have to be careful because we don't know what he is capable of". Ash said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "From the looks of things, they probably know who is waiting for us to show. Plus if we run into problems, we can't come to help you guys because we got them to deal with". Aiden said to them.

The teens nod as they understand them. Kiki has a sinking feeling that the last one is for her. "Understood Ash", the others reply back to him. "Guys, I didn't have an officer that targeted me the last time. Claradona was all over Ash and Aiden. Delmeer was targeting Harry and Will. Pertyal was targeting Liz and Kara. Zicinx was all over Mari and Verna. Finally Mutetox targeted Daniel and Mel. It is true that I was in my dark place during that time, but I am not going to underestimate this guy either". Kiki said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Kiki. "As much I don't want to admit it, Kiki is right guys. Plus I don't like how this guy now suddenly shows up when he didn't show up like the other officers did. Plus I hate that we will all be split up to handle this guys. We all better go to defend our city and kick them to the curb". Daniel said to them.

The teens nod as they head out to the battle. Melissa and Rory look at each other as the battle is going to be intense. Wes and Tabitha are there wondering who to go help first.

At the first location, Ash, Aiden, Will, and Harry arrive at the scene. They are at the park. Claradona and Delmeer spots them as they expected them as much to show up. "Welcome rangers, were you expecting that we will go out one at a time"? Delmeer asks them as he is trying to taunt them.

"You are sadly mistaken because you don't have your precious teammates with you to help you. Plus they have their own problems with our fellow cohorts". Claradona said to them.

Ash frowns as he gives them a look. "You two are done making havoc on the world". Ash said to them. Aiden, Will, and Harry grab out their morphors out.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the four guys said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Claradona and Delmeer has an evil smirk on their faces. "Rampigs get them and destroy them". Claradona and Delmeer said in unison.

As the Rampigs charge in at the rangers, Claradona and Delmeer has an evil smirk on their faces. It looks like that they have something planned up their sleeves. They also charge into the battle as they start launching their attacks.

Ash, Aiden, Will and Harry are fighting the Rampigs as they see that the two officers are coming in fast on them. They pull out there weapons as they are cutting the foot soldiers down to size.

As beams land on Harry and Will, they take a stumble back some away from Ash and Aiden. "What's wrong rangers, you don't have your female teammates with you". Delmeer asks them as he is going at it on them.

Claradona nods as she glares at Ash and Aiden. "Yeah your female mates and sisters are not here to see the four of you getting destroyed". Claradona said to Aiden and Ash as she unleashes a power beam at them.

Ash and Aiden gets hit as they are sent back flying to the ground. Ash get up as he gives Aiden a hand up. They do not have a quick reaction time as Delmeer firing his beams at them.

Ash and Aiden gets hit as they are sent even further away. Harry and Will sees this as they get hit by Claradona as well.

The four rangers land on the ground as they are stumped deeply on it. "This is obviously not working. Both of them are getting to us even when they are not targeting us". Harry said to them.

"They are getting to us because we don't have the girls with us". Will said to them.

"We have dealt things even when the girls weren't with us". Aiden said to them.

Ash frowns as he is thinking about Mari and Kara. "The girls on the team, they have a role whether they are girlfriends, siblings, or friends to us. They mean so much to us like the biological mothers that brought us into this world. Plus we have female ranger ancestors who were tough and strong as well". Ash said to them.

The guys look at Ash as they agree with him. As they are helping each other up, their wizard and fairy pendants are starting to glow. They look at each other as they know what this means. "Guys it's time". Harry said to them.

Claradona and Delmeer looks at them as they have their power beams. "That's right, it is time that we destroy all of you". Claradona and Delmeer said in unison. They fire their combined power beams at the guys.

A special shield protects the guys as they are glowing in a red, black, green and blue auras respectively. "WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY IS THIS"? Delmeer yells at them. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS"? Claradona asks them.

"The females of our lives are strong people and they are tough and powerful in their own right. Even though they are not here with us, they mean a lot to us just like our biological mothers that brought all of us to life". Ash yells at them.

Aiden nods as he glares at them. "Our biological mothers didn't have much choice when that doctor snatched us from them. They still love us despite the difficult circumstances that they were in". Aiden said to them.

"The love that they had for their love was real as it comes. It conquers various things that love is in us as well. It is the love that we have for our female teammates that is real as well". Harry yells at them.

"Lucy, Louise, Lauren, and Angela, they are our biological mothers. Liz, Kara, Mari, Verna, Mel, and Kiki are like the sisters that we never had. They all love us as well. Our love for them is our strength and power". Will yells at them.

The morphors are glowing as it gives them a special power boost. Ash, Aiden, Will, and Harry grabs them as they are ready to go into their final form.

"Execute Now Neo Evolution", Ash, Aiden, Will, and Harry yells out loud as they are going into a special morphing sequence.

 _ **Special Morphing Sequence**_

 _Ash is standing with his ranger ancestors from Jurassic Squad, Elemental Fusion, and Lore Keepers. A red wizard hat is coming towards him. Ash has red wizard robes with long red pants and boots. He has white and red gloves. He has the symbols of the pterodactyl, ice, and quilts as trimmings along the sleeves of his robes. He has a wizard wand in a red, pink, crystal blue, orange, bronze, and purple colors from the ranger ancestors in his family tree. He has the crest of the Neo Defenders on his chest. He has a red helmet with the wizard hat as the visor. "Neo Defender Red Wizard Ranger". Ash yells out loud as he is in his new pose._

 _Aiden is standing with his ranger ancestors from Beast Warriors and Elemental Saints. A black fairy wings is coming towards him. Aiden has black speciality shirt with long black pants and boots. He has white and black gloves. He has the symbols of the cheetah and the the Elemental Saint symbol of shadows as trimmings along the sleeves of his shirt and pants. He has a fairy wings and scepter in a black and colors from the ranger ancestors in his family tree. His wings has orange trimming in it as well. He has the crest of the Neo Defenders on his chest. He has a black helmet with the fairy wings as the visor. "Neo Defender Black Fairy Ranger". Aiden yells out loud as he is in his new pose._

 _Will is standing with his ranger ancestors from Monster Hunters and Jurassic Squad. A blue wizard hat is coming towards him. Will has blue wizard robes with long blue pants and boots. He has white and blue gloves. He has the symbols of the hunters and a saber tooth tiger as trimmings along the sleeves of his robes. He has a wizard wand in a blue, purple, and white colors from the ranger ancestors in his family tree. He has the crest of the Neo Defenders on his chest. He has a blue helmet with the wizard hat as the visor. "Neo Defender Blue Wizard Ranger". Will yells out loud as he is in his new pose._

 _Harry is standing with his ranger ancestors from Unity Force and Beast Warriors. A green fairy is coming towards him. Harry has green specialty shirt with long green pants and boots. He has white and green gloves. He has the symbols of the Electric Sparks of Love and a kimono dragon along the sleeves of his shirt. He has a fairy scepter in a green, yellow, and purple colors from the ranger ancestors in his family tree. His fairy wings are green with yellow and purple trimmings on it. He has the crest of the Neo Defenders on his chest. He has a green helmet with the fairy wings as the visor. "Neo Defender Green Fairy Ranger". Harry yells out loud as he is in his new pose._

 _ **End Special Morphing Sequence**_

Claradona and Delmeer are stunned to see that the guys fully unlock their own wizard and or fairy forms respectively. They realize that the tables has been turned on them. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE"? Delmeer yells at them.

"WE SHOULD BE THE ONES TO FINISH ALL OF YOU". Claradona said to them as she is yelling at them.

Ash, Aiden, Will, and Harry look at them as they raise their wands and scepters together. "We have the love and strength from those we care about most". Ash, Aiden, Will, and Harry said out loud in unison.

"Neo Defender Wizard Power Fire", Ash and Will yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Fairy Power Fire", Aiden and Harry yells out loud.

The wizard and fairy powers combine into a special beam as it hits Claradona and Delmeer directly. They land on the ground as they see that their weapons are destroyed.

"NO THIS MEANS WE HAVE FAILED OUR MASTER WIZARD". Claradona and Delmeer yells at them.

All the sudden, a gold and silver fairy power lands on them directly. Claradona and Delmeer frowns as it is taking away their powers. "NOOOO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING". The two officers said in unison as they are becoming lowly human beings as they appear to be thousands of years old.

"Claradona and Delmeer, you two have been a part of the evil force of Zophicles. You two have been shown that neither one of you can be redeemed. You two shall be brought to justice. Neo Defender Final Justice Blast", Ash, Aiden, Will, and Harry said in unison. A beam from their scepter and wand hits Claradona and Delmeer as they are trapped in a red, black, blue and green circle. They are brought to a seal in the sky as they went through a special vortex.

As the battle is over, the guys went back to their ranger form as they defeated Claradona and Delmeer. "We did it guys". Harry said to them.

"Yeah I have to agree to that". Will said to them.

Aiden nods as he turns to Ash. "We can't celebrate just yet guys. The others are still in their battles as well". Aiden said to them.

Aiden looks at Ash as he knows that he is right. "Aiden is right guys. The others probably need our help especially Kiki. We better go". Ash said to them.

"Right", Harry and Will said in unison as they teleport to another location. They are wondering how the others are holding up as the battle continues.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Castle, Zophicles frowns as he sees that Claradona and Delmeer has been permanently sealed by the four rangers. "Look out rangers, I will see it that all of you will be destroyed for good". Zophicles said to them. Close by, he has Yoleidia restrained to a machine as things are about to get started on her.

 _ **End Chapter**_

The first part of the Officer Showdown is completely done. Plus Ash, Aiden, Will, an Harry defeated Claradona and Delmeer. However how did Zophicles captured Yoleidia? Plus how are the others faring in their showdowns? Suspenseful

Next Chapter: The Showdowns of the Officers Part 2: Pertyal and Zicinx


	106. Chapter 106

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 106: The Showdowns of the Officers Part 2: Pertyal and Zicinx

At the Cave, Melissa and Rory are looking at the battle footage as the battles are getting started. "We never had the officers come out all at once before". Melissa said to Rory.

Rory nods as it is very unusual to happen. "I know what you mean Melissa. Plus I got a bad feeling that the final battle will happen very soon after these battles are over. I worry that the rangers won't have enough time to rest up before then. Plus there is not enough time to give Ash advice about the final battle". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa frowns as it is a huge concern as well. "I agree with you completely Rory". Melissa said to Rory.

Tabitha frowns as she sees that Kiki is by herself facing the unknown general. "I am going to help Kiki". Tabitha said to them. Wes turns around as he spots the blue ranger heading out. He goes with her as he has his morphor in his hands.

At the other side of town. Pertyal and Zicinx are attacking the civilians with their powers. Plus they have Rampigs with them. "Yes That's right humans run away in fear". Zicinx yells at them as he is being very trigger happy with his power beams.

"We shall make this world ugly for our Master Wizard to call home". Pertyal yells at them.

Liz frowns as she glares at them. They grab their morphors out. "We have a lot to say about that. Are you ready girls"? Liz asks them.

"Girl power ready to go", Kara, Mari, and Verna yells out loud as they grab out their morphors.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the girls said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Rampigs attack", Pertyal and Zicinx yells at the foot soldiers as they charge in first.

The four female rangers see the incoming Rampigs as they scowl at Pertyal and Zicinx. "Ugh lets get rid of this things first". Kara said to them.

"You say it Kara", Verna said to Kata as she has a huge distain for the foot soldiers.

As the four girls are fighting the foot soldiers, beams are fired at them. The girls shield themselves as they get pushed back some.

"What the"? Mari asks them as she is trying to see where it is coming from.

"What's wrong white ranger? You couldn't tell your crush your feelings in time"? Pertyal asks Mari as she is firing beams at her.

Mari gets blasted by the beams. She lands on the ground as she is surrounded by a black haze.

The others see the black haze around Mari. "Mari", Liz yells to her as she rushes to her.

"Not so fast yellow ranger, have you been so blind of your feelings for a certain black ranger"? Pertyal asks Liz as the black haze gets her as well.

Kara and Verna frowns as they are stumped without Mari and Liz by their side. Zicinx has an evil grin on his face. "Now you two are mine. The two of you think that you two are strong and tough, but the truth is that you two are really weak". Zicinx said to them.

Kara and Verna frowns as they look at Zicinx. "That is a bunch of bull crap". Kara yells at Zicinx.

Verna nods in agreement as she glares at Zicinx. "Same goes from me". Verna yells at Zicinx.

As the two girls are fighting Zicinx, Zicinx has an evil grin on her face. It is like he has them right where he wants them. "Did your mother ever showed you what love is truly like? Or did your constant fears of them abandoning you always got to you"? Zicinx asks Kara as he fires a beam at her.

Kara barely dodges it as the question got to her. She frowns as she is trying to hide her insecurity. "Shut Up you psycho", Kara yells at Zicinx as she fires a pink beam at Zicinx.

Zicinx grabs the pink beam as he turns it darker in his hands. He redirects it back at her. "Your weakness will be my strength". Zicinx yells at Kara as he fires it back at her.

Kara gets hit directly as she lands on the ground. "Kara", Verna yells out to her as she is getting ready to defend her. She has her weapon out.

Verna glares at Zicinx as she is ready to fight. "If you want to get to her, you have to go through me got it". Verna yells at Zicinx.

Zicinx laughs at Verna as he gives her a look. It is like he knows something about her that she didn't know that he knew about. "Did you think that you can go through life and ignore the fact that you have strange DNA through you"? Zicinx asks Verna as he fires another beam at her.

Verna couldn't dodge it in time as she gets hit. She takes a huge stumble to the ground. She is in pain as she is struggling to get back up. She turns to Mari and Liz as they are stuck in their own mess. 'Come on girls, we need your help in this'. Verna thought to herself as she and Kara are still stuck against Zicinx.

In Mari's and Liz's illusions, the white and yellow rangers are trapped. They are wondering how they can escape it.

"Come on babe, lets get out of here and hit the beach". Aiden said to another girl.

Liz frowns as she sees this happening. "Aiden", Liz said to Aiden.

"Do you hear someone talking to you Aiden"? The girl asks Aiden.

Aiden shakes his head to the girl like he doesn't even acknowledge her. "No way babe, the only girl I acknowledge in my life is you. Some girls doesn't even acknowledge that I had a crush on them. You returned the acknowledgement with great stride". Aiden said to the girl as they head off to class.

Mari notices Ash all by himself as she rushes to him. "Ash, why are you by yourself". Mari asks Ash in the illusion.

Ash looks like he is ignoring her, but at the same time he hears her. "All girls run away from me and heads straight for the perfect one, Daniel". Ash said to Mari like he is in a trance.

Mari and Liz frowns as they are looking around. "Liz, this shouldn't be real. Ash is not like this and neither is Aiden". Mari said to Liz.

Liz nods as she hears noises from outside of the illusion. She hears Verna and Kara getting hit and landing on the ground. "I know and Kara and Verna really need us". Liz said to Mari.

Mari nods as she can't stop thinking about Ash. "I always have a crush on Ash. I never thought about telling him though. At the same time, there was a moment to tell him, but it wasn't time to tell him especially with everything that is going on as rangers". Mari said to Liz.

Liz nods as she can relate to her. "Yeah, I can see where you are coming from Mari. With Aiden, he is a great guy. It just when he gets so angry; I am the only one that can calm him down. At the same time, he has always protected me. I never quite understand why though, but I get the feeling that he really loves me". Liz said to Mari.

Mari looks at Liz as they have an idea how to get out of the illusion. "This will never be real because we are ready to tell them our feelings to the guys that we love and care about". Mari and Liz yells out loud as a white and yellow aura breaks hem out of the illusion.

Pertyal frowns as she gets hit by the white and yellow aura. "WHAT HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE"? Pertyal asks them.

Mari and Liz glares at the evil Pertyal. "We know who Ash and Aiden really are and we truly love them even though we haven't spoken our true feelings for them yet. Our love will be known to them when the true and real time is right". Mari and Liz yells at Pertyal as they unleash a power at her. Pertyal lands on the ground as she gets hit.

Kara and Verna spots Mari and Liz as they got out from their illusion. "Verna, let's show them that we have the love as well". Kara said to Verna.

Verna nods as she smirks to her. "I am ready to go". Verna said to Kara. She has her weapon ready as she is ready to fight back.

Zicinx laughs at them as he has another beam ready for them. "Love you two oh please don't make me laugh". Zicinx yells at them.

Kara and Verna dodges it as they are building up some power with them. "I know the truth about why I was taken away from my biological parents. They truly miss me all my life and shown that they still love me even though Ash and I were not there in their lives. My love for them is real". Kara yells out loud as she fires a powerful pink beam at Zicinx.

Verna glares at Vicinx as she is building a purple power within her. "I have to learn where I came from ancestry wise. I thought I saw myself as a freak with unique powers and eye sight. The truth is my powers and eye sight is a part of who I am. That part of me also lies with my biological father who has longing to search for me and loves me all along". Verna yells at Zicinx as she fires a purple beam at him.

Zicinx frowns as he gets hit by Verna's and Kara's attacks. "WHAT", Zicinx yells at them as he lands close by to Pertyal.

Liz, Kara, Mari, and Verna are together as their morphors are glowing as they unlocked their final form. "We love who we are inside and out. We love the people that surrounds us. We love the guys that truly loves us back. We love the people that has taken us in as babies. YOUR HATE AND DARKNESS WILL NOT CONQUER US". Liz, Kara, Mari, and Verna said to unison.

"Execute Now Neo Evolution", The four girls said in unison as a special power boost is glowing around them.

 _ **Special Morphing Sequence**_

 _Liz is standing with her ranger ancestors from Star Legends and Elemental Fusion. A yellow wizard hat is coming towards her. Liz has yellow wizard robes with long yellow pants and boots. She has white and yellow gloves. She has the symbols of the Stars Legends and the Earth kenji symbol as trimmings along the sleeves of her robes. She has a wizard wand in a yellow and green colors from the ranger ancestors in her family tree. She has the crest of the Neo Defenders on her chest. She has a yellow helmet with the wizard hat as the visor. "Neo Defender Yellow Wizard Ranger". Liz yells out loud as she is in her new pose._

 _Kara is standing with his ranger ancestors from Jurassic Squad, Elemental Fusion, and Spirit Warriors. Pink fairy wings is coming towards her. Kara has pink speciality shirt with long pink skirt with leggings and boots. She has white and pink gloves. He has the symbols of the pterodactyl, kenji symbol of ice, and the Samurai Spirit Warrior symbol trimmings along the sleeves of her shirt and skirt. She has a fairy wings and scepter in a pink and crystal blue from the ranger ancestors in his family tree. Her wings has crystal blue trimming in it as well. She has the crest of the Neo Defenders on her chest. She has a black helmet with the fairy wings as the visor. "Neo Defender Pink Fairy Ranger". Kara yells out loud as she is in her new pose._

 _Mari is standing with her ranger ancestors from Spirit Warriors and Star Legends. A white wizard hat is coming towards her. Mari has white wizard robes with long white pants and boots. SHe has white and gold gloves. SHe has the symbols of the Knight Spirit Warrior and Star Legends symbol as trimmings along the sleeves of her robes. She has a wizard wand in a white and red colors from the ranger ancestors in her family tree. SHe has the crest of the Neo Defenders on her chest. SHe has a blue helmet with the wizard hat as the visor. "Neo Defender White Wizard Ranger". Mari yells out loud as she is in her new pose._

 _Verna is standing with her ranger ancestors from Lore Keepers and Music Force. Purple fairy wings are coming towards her. Verna has purple specialty shirt with long purple skirt which leggings and boots. She has white and purple gloves. She has the symbols of the silver quills and a rock and roll symbols along the sleeves of her shirt. She has a fairy scepter in a purple, red, and blue colors from the ranger ancestors in her family tree. Her fairy wings are green with red and blue trimmings on it. She has the crest of the Neo Defenders on his chest. She has a purple helmet with the fairy wings as the visor. "Neo Defender Purple Fairy Ranger". Verna yells out loud as she is in her new pose._

 _ **End Special Morphing Sequence**_

Pertyal and Zicinx are stunned as they see the four newly morphed rangers. "No this can't be happening". Pertyal yells at them. "Yeah we have to win for Zophicles". Zicinx yells at them.

Liz and Kara glares at Pertyal as they shake their heads to them. "It is happening Pertyal. You chose the pathway of destruction and chaos with Zophicles. There is consequences for your actions". Liz and Kara said to them.

"You two have brought nothing but losses to Zophicles. The plans that you had to destroy the planet and people has failed so many times. The both of you have ultimately lose". Mari and Verna said in unison.

"Neo Defender Wizard Power Fire", Liz and Mari said in unison.

"Neo Defender Fairy Power Fire", Verna and Kara said in unison.

Four wizard and fairy powers are fired from their weapons. Plus a gold and silver Neo Defender powers are joining upnwith them as it heading towards Pertyal and Zicinx. As it hits them, they are destroyed as they are turned to dark ash and their spirits are gone as well.

Liz, Kara, Mari, and Verna look at each other as they won their battle. "We did it guys". Liz said to them.

" _ **Liz, can you here me"?**_ Ash asks Liz as he is calling her on his morphor.

Liz grabs her morphor as she hears it. "Yes Ash I can here you. We just defeated Pertyal and Zicinx.

" _ **We need to get to Daniel, Mel, and Kiki now. They are having trouble especially Kiki". Ash said to them.**_

The girls frown as they learn about it. "We are on our way Ash". Liz said to Ash. The girls teleport to the next battle as they have no idea what the battle there will be like.

Meanwhile, back at the Cave, Cyrus frowns as he is getting a bad head ache. The other wizards including Remius and Jarsidia look at him. "Cyrus what's wrong"? Ozford asks Cyrus.

Cyrus frowns as he doesn't want to tell them. "Zophicles has Yoleidia". Cyrus said to them.

The group is stunned as they look at him. "Does the rangers know about this"? Skylark asks Cyrus.

Cyrus shakes his head as he looks at them. "No they don't know. They are too busy with the battles to tell them. Telling them now will overwhelm them". Cyrus said to them as he leaves the room as it leaves the other wizards and Jarsidia bewildered and scared.

 _ **End Chapter**_

The girls defeated Zicinx and Pertyal yeah. One set of officers down and one to go

Next Chapter: The Showdowns of the Officers Part 3: Mutetox and Hidden General Troniomic


	107. Chapter 107

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 107: Showdown of the Officer's Part 3: Mutetox and the Secret Officer Troniomic

At the battle location where Daniel, Mel, and Kiki are at, they are keeping their guard up as they spot the army of Rampigs. As the Rampigs spot them, they are charging in at a faster pace. "Here they come and they are not the party welcoming committee". Kiki said to them.

Daniel nods as he is right by her side. "No they are not the welcoming committee, and we are the party crashers". Daniel said to Kiki.

Mel grabs out her morphor out as the others does the same. She senses evil malice as her head is starting to hurt. "Umm guys, there is definitely someone else here of the extremely evil kind". Mel said to them.

Daniel frowns as he is supporting Mel. Plus Kiki is also sensing something as well. "Mel is right. There is someone very evil here". Kiki said to them.

" _ **How correct you are Kit or should I say Kiki".**_ An evil being said to them as he arrives with Mutetox.

The three rangers frown as they see another villain with Mutetox. However this villian is in a special suit as he glares at Kiki. Daniel frowns as he doesn't like how he is eyeing at her. "Who are you and why did you call her Kit"? Daniel asks the evil being.

The being turns as he sends a psychic blast at Daniel. Daniel gets hit back some as he lands on the ground. "I am Troniomic you pathetic human. I am the one of a group of beings that ended Kit long ago. Kit became a ghost and she got reborn into you my dear. I have been secretly with Zophicles ever since I vanished from that battle long ago. Now that I am back, I shall fight and destroy you". Troniomic yells at Kiki.

Kiki frowns as they are ready to fight. "We will not make things easy for you". Kiki said to them.

Daniel and Mel nods in agreement as they have their morphors in their hands. "That's right", Daniel and Mel said in unison as they are ready to fight.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Daniel, Mel, and Kiki yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Mutetox and Troniomic frowns as they have a plan up their sleeves. "I do believe it is time to separate you three". Mutetox said to them.

Troniomic nods as he sends a blinding light on the rangers. "You are right".

Troniomic said to Mutetox as he has a devious expression on his face.

The rangers are hit by the blinding light. They shield their eyes as one of them teleports away to a different location. As the light fades away, Daniel and Mel frowns as it is just them but Kiki is no where in sight and the mysterious Troniomic is not there either.

"Mel where is Kiki and that other being"? Daniel asks Mel.

Mel shrugs as she can tell that Daniel is getting worried. "I don't know Daniel". Mel said to Daniel as they are in a battle against Mutetox while Kiki is alone in a battle against Troniomic.

At a different location in a Reefside, Kiki and Troniomic are in a field as it is just the two of them. "How sad, there used to be a building here so long ago. Now it is just a field". Troniomic said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she is in ranger form. "How did you know who I was before? Plus once Daniel realizes that I am at a different location, he is going to call back up. It will not be long until the others arrive to help me to defeat you". Kiki asks Troniomic. She has her weapon in her hands as she is ready to fight.

Troniomic looks at Kiki as he laughs at her. "You are so naïve just like Kit, orange ranger. Plus who said anything about letting others help you in the fight against me". Troniomic said to Kiki as he does a force field as he has her trapped.

Kiki frowns as she bangs on a wall. She feels a strange sensation as she hisses in pain. "How did you find me"? Kiki asks Troniomic. She charges in with her weapon.

Troniomic looks at Kiki charging in as he laughs at her. "I have spent the last 155 years trying to find who ever was reborn from Kit. She said something during that battle long ago. It was about the dragon, raptor, justice, tiger, and the cross of spirit. I thought about it very deeply and realized that she was talking about various ranger powers from the past. I landed in the ocean where I meet Zophicles and that cruel and twisted doctor. As I gained my new body, I searched every where for you. When I saw you with your parents and that cousin of yours, I knew that you are the reincarnated form of Kit. I knew I had to get you all alone for me to destroy you. I am the one that caused that car crash that resulted with your mother's death". Troniomic said to Kiki as he fires his demon powers at her.

Kiki is stunned as she dodges it. "You caused my mom's car crash. She was innocent and had nothing to do with you". Kiki yells back at Troniomic as she fires her powers at him.

Troniomic dodges it as he laughs at her. "Innocent, you are more naive than I thought. The doctor said that she was his nearly his first capture of the ranger gene research. He said if she didn't get away and met your father, you would have been one of the babies that he tested". Troniomic said to Kiki. He fires his powers at her again.

Kiki frowns as she knows about that. "All of them were innocent before they got taken from their mothers at that horrible place. I am going to defeat you so good that you will never come back". Kiki said to Troniomic as she is fighting back.

Troniomic smirks as he has Kiki right where he wants her. "I would like to see you try ranger". Troniomic said to Kiki as the fight is getting started.

Back at the other location, Daniel and Mel are continuing to fight against Mutetox as the other rangers arrive to help. "Daniel, Mel, where is Kiki"? Ash asks them.

Daniel turns back to Ash as he blocks Mutetox as he is giving cover for Mel to strike. "She vanished just as our battle got started. There was a secret officer that we never knew about". Daniel said to them.

Mel lands a round house kick at Mutetox. "Kiki needs you guys more than us". Mel said to them.

The other rangers look at them as they realize that Daniel and Mel are right. "We better get there Ash. They can handle this guy". Aiden said to Ash.

Tabitha nods in agreement as she senses something. "Kiki is in Reefside and still hanging on in the battle". Tabitha said to them as Wes senses the same thing.

Will frowns as he is wondering how she is doing. "Reefside, that was the home to the Music Force and Music Force Next Generation teams. Why would she be there of all places"? Will asks them.

Harry shrugs as he feels like he is missing something. "I do not know Will". Harry said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at Verna as she is sensing something. "Hey Verna what's wrong"? Liz asks Verna.

Verna looks at them as she senses something deeper than Tabitha and Wes. "Guys I cannot explain this right now, but there is something about that villain that Kiki is facing that is very familiar to me". Verna said to them as she teleports to Kiki's location.

The rangers look at each other as this very unusual of Verna. "Ok that was strange", Kara said to them.

Mari nods as she is Verna's partner. "Yeah this is not like Verna to take off like that let's go". Mari said to them. The Rangers takes off for Verna's and Kiki's location.

Mutetox smirks as the other rangers are gone. "So you pathetic ranger pals to leave you all alone. Now I can destroy you both starting with the navy ranger. Once I separated you two forever, I shall destroy the lonely brother". Mutetox yells at them as he fires his beams at Mel.

Mel frowns as she sees the attack coming at her. Daniel frowns as he pushes Mel out of the way to protect her. "NO YOU WON'T", Daniel yells out loud as he gets hit with the full force.

Mel is stunned as he sees Daniel her hit with the full force of the blow. "DANIEL", Mel cries out loud as she sees Daniel in pain as he is in back in civilian form.

Mutetox is stunned as he thought that he got the navy ranger instead of the crimson ranger. "WHAT NO, THAT NAVY RANGER SHOULD BE DONE BY NOW". Mutetox said to them.

Mel looks at Daniel as she went to her knees as she is crying. "Daniel, you got to get up please". Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel is in pain as he looks up in Mel's eyes. "Mel, I have to be the one that protected you. We have been separated for far too long. Mutetox will never be the one to separate us. It is time that our power ignited as one". Daniel said to Mel.

' _Daniel is right Mel. It is because of his sacrifice to save you that you two have unlocked your fairy and wizard powers'. Jarisida telepathically said to Mel._

Mel looks at Daniel as she unlocks her fairy powers as she is healing Daniel. "We are the brother and sister that has been reunited due to various circumstances. Our mother was saved by young Melissa when she was held captive by that evil doctor. I received my first name from her who became one of my ranger mentors. I shall rise to defeat you". Mel yells out loud as she glares at Mutetox.

Daniel is being healed as he is getting up. "I was alone until I got adopted by my parents who later adopted Ash. As I got reunited with my sister, I got reunited with our mother before she passed away. I know what real friendship and love is all about. I am a lost Triad Leader that became found by the Granet Griffin. I also shall rise up to defeat you". Daniel yells out loud.

Daniel's and Mel's morphors are glowing as they unlocked their wizard and fairy powers respectively. "Lets do this brother and sister style now". Daniel and Mel said in unison.

"EXECUTE NOW NEO EVOLUTION", Daniel and Mel said in unison as they went into their special forms.

 _ **SPECIAL MORPHING SEQUENCE**_

 _ **Special Morphing Sequence**_

 _Daniel is standing with his ranger ancestors from Music Force and Underdog Squad. A crimson wizard hat is coming towards him. Daniel has crimson wizard robes with long crimson pants and boots. He has white and crimson gloves. He has the symbols of the hip hop music and the onyx griffin as trimmings along the sleeves of his robes. He has a wizard wand in a pink and black from the ranger ancestors in his family tree. He has the crest of the Neo Defenders on his chest. He has a crimson helmet with the wizard hat as the visor. "Neo Defender Crimson Wizard Ranger". Daniel yells out loud as he is in his new pose._

 _Mel is standing with her ranger ancestors from Elemental Saints, Unity Force, and Monster Hunters. Navy fairy wings is coming towards her. Mel has navy speciality shirt with long navy skirt with leggings and boots. She has white and navy gloves. She has the symbols of the shadow cross, Hope of the Golden Moon, and Light of Silver Star, and a slayer/hunter trimmings along the sleeves of her shirt and skirt. She has a fairy wings and scepter in a black, gold, silver, and yellow from the ranger ancestors in her family tree. Her wings has a black, gold, silver, and yellow trimming in it as well. She has the crest of the Neo Defenders on her chest. She has a navy helmet with the fairy wings as the visor. "Neo Defender Navy Fairy Ranger". Mel yells out loud as she is in her new pose._

 _ **END SPECIAL MORPHING SEQUENCE**_

Mutetox frowns as the battle is turning on him. "WHAT THIS IMPOSSIBLE". Mutetox yells at them as he fires his powers at them.

Daniel and Mel sees it coming as they cut in half right in front of him. They swing it away from them in unison like it is synchronized. "The power and bond of brother and sister can never be broken". Daniel said to Mutetox.

Mel nods as she looks at Mutetox. "That's right, our bond and power are stronger than you ever hope to be". Mel said to Mutetox.

Gold and silver powers arrive to them as they are ready to finish him off. "Your evil powers shall never harm us again". Daniel and Mel said in unison.

"Neo Defender Crimson Wizard Power Fire", Daniel yells out loud as he fires his crimson powers.

"Neo Defender Navy Fairy Power Fire", Mel yells out loud as she fires her navy powers.

Crimson, navy, Gold and silver powers are coming in at Mutetox as it swirls into a combined power. As it hits Mutetox directly, all of his evil powers are taken away. "NOOOO", Mutetox yells out loud as he is destroyed.

Daniel and Mel nods as they know Tabitha and Wes sent the gold and silver powers in the attack. " _ **Daniel, Mel are you still there"?**_ Melissa asks them on their morphors.

Daniel frowns as it is Melissa calling them on their morphor. "Yes we are still here". Daniel said to Melissa.

" _ **Head to Kiki's location, she is not doing well in the battle. Rory and I are there now. The others can't get into a force field to help Kiki".**_ Melissa said to them.

Daniel's frown deepens as her battle is getting bad to worse. "We are on our way Melissa". Mel said to Melissa as they teleport to Kiki's location.

Back in Reefside, Kiki is still fighting Troniomic in ranger form as she is getting beaten badly. Daniel and Mel arrives as the others tries to get in there. "Guys how come we are sitting ducks"? Daniel asks them. He turns as he sees Kiki weakly getting up only for Troniomic kicking her with his powers.

Troniomic turns as he grabs Kiki by her ranger suit. "None of them are reincarnations of a Musicolan that was murdered and became ghosts. You see Kiki is actually the reincarnated version of Kit. A girl that my buddies and I killed back on Musicola. Long ago, her ghost took over Lore Keeper Silver ranger to fight against me. Of course the other rangers ended me for now back then. Now that I am back, I am going to end her right in front of you just like I did to Kit long ago". Troniomic said to them as he throws Kiki at the force field wall.

Kiki gets hit as she screams in pain. She is in deep agony pain as she is about to demorph. 'Guys, I need your help please. I don't think I can hold on for much longer'. Kiki telepathically said to them as she is getting very weak and exhausted.

The rangers frown as it hits Wes and Tabitha the hardest as they are family that got reunited. Rory frowns as there has to be something that they can do. He remembers something as he held on to an item. "Verna, I want you to go in there and give this core to Kiki". Rory said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they are wondering why Verna. "Are you nuts? She is going to get shocked if she does". Tabitha said to Rory.

Rory shakes his head as he looks at them. "Trust me on this rangers, Verna is the only one that can go in there and help Kiki". Rory said to them.

Everyone is stunned as Melissa realizes that Rory knows something that the others doesn't know. She remembers something that Monty, Rory, and Tess did right after they saved the world. Tabitha looks at them as he trusts Rory. "I trust Rory guys. If he says that Verna is the only one that can help Kiki, I say go for it". Tabitha said to them as Wes nods in agreement.

As Tabitha said that, the others nod in agreement. Verna looks at the unique item. "Ok", Verna said to them as it is in her hands. She has a smirk on her face as her necklace is glowing.

Troniomic has an demonic power orb in his hands as he is walking towards Kiki. "Once I finish her, I shall destroy all of you starting with your mentors. Do you have any last words for your fellow pathetic rangers orange ranger"? Troniomic said to Kiki.

Kiki is weakly getting up as she collapses again. "Yeah Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Kiki yells out loud as she went back into her civilian form. She passed out as she land on the ground.

"KIKI NO", the rangers yells out loud as she is down for the count.

Verna runs as she jumps in through the force field as it doesn't effect her. She has a round house kick on Troniomic. "Hey you freak, you got me to deal with got it". Verna said to Troniomic.

Troniomic frowns as the kick lands directly on him. The panel on his arm is getting haywirery as the kick effected it. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET THROUGH MY FORCE REINCARNATED FORMS OF A MUSICOLAN IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN BE HERE. YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THEM". Troniomic yells at Verna as he is furious.

Verna glares at Troniomic as she has a plan up her sleeves. "Unless I am one that you forgotten about from long ago". Verna said to Troniomic as the new fight is getting started.

 _ **Kiki's Mind Space**_

 _Kiki is very weak as she is trying to get up. "Kiki, it is time to use this Elemental Saint Core of the Guardian Angel". A special being said to Kiki._

 _Kiki looks around as she sees the Ruby Dragon, the original Bringer of Justice, the Cross of Spirit, the Yellow Beast Tiger, and a Raptor. "I don't understand and who are you"? Kiki asks the special being._

 _The special being looks at Kiki as she went towards her. "It is not your time to be with your mom and the other ranger ghosts. I am Kit. I am you when I was alive on Musicola. I have watched you ever since you helped the Star Descendant Rangers during their final battle. I smiled at your triumphs as a ranger and falling in love with your true soul mate. My heart was sadden and broken when you were deeply hurt, injured, and tortured by those heinous fiends that used and captured you for their horrible purposes. I was the one that called upon the dragon and the griffin to take over you when that fiend in Majestic Hills was trying to get the Powers of the Royal Trio out of you". The ghost of Kit said to Kiki._

 _Kiki is stunned as she looks at Kit. "You, i don't understand why did you chose me to be reborn again"? Kiki asks Kit._

 _Kit looks at Kiki as she nods to her. "I was killed by Troniomic and his heinous friends on Musicola long ago. A law states if I died to unnatural causes, I can be reborn again as a mainlander. When I was a ghost, I admired various ranger veterans and mentors. The five that stood out to me the most was Daphne Donaldson Sanchez, Jason Lee Scott, Terra Sloane Noble, Brooke Scott Ellis, and Noelle McKnight. It is those five people that has faced various challenges no matter if they were rangers or not. They all faced evil villains in some capacity whether they fight against them. It does included being kidnapped by them as well". The ghost of Kit said to Kiki._

 _Kiki nods as she is starting to understand now. "The five people that you mentioned. They are my known and hidden ranger ancestors". Kiki said to the ghost of Kit._

 _The ghost of Kit nods to Kiki. "That's correct, that core that is right by your side is the Elemental Saint Core of the Guardian Angel. You are the guardian angel to all ranger teams in the present and in the future when evil does come back to Earth. It is time for you to rest and let me take over". The ghost of Kit said to Kiki._

 _Kiki nods as she closes her eyes. The ghost of Kit went into her body. Her eyes open as she is ready to fight. "I. AM. READY". Kit said out loud as she exits the mind scape._

 _ **END MIND SCAPE**_

Trominoic and Verna are still going at it. Troniomic is wondering who Verna is a reincarnated form of. "This has gone long enough who ever you are". Troniomic said to Verna as he kicks her.

Verna gets hit as she stumbles to the ground. She notices Kiki getting up like she has been healed by something. She notice the core in her hands glowing. "Kiki", Verna said to Kiki.

Troniomic frowns as he sees the orange ranger standing up. "WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT COLD AND WAITING TO BE DESTROYED". Troniomic said to Kiki.

Kiki seems to ignore him as she is holding the core in her hands. "I will take it from here Sabella. It is time that I step up once again. You dare to destroy my reincarnated form like you murdered me. My reincarnated form has a destiny that you can never take away from her". Kiki (Kit) said to Troniomic as she places the core into her morphor.

Troniomic frowns as he hears a familiar name. "WHO DID YOU SAY"? Troniomic asks Kiki (Kit) as he missed something huge.

Kiki (Kit) glares at Troniomic as she I ready to fight. "Kiki is the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers. Her duty will not be ended by you or any evil force that comes her way". Kiki (Kit) yells out loud as she ready to morph into a special form.

"Neo Defenders Power of the Heavens", Kiki (Kit) yells out.

 _ **Special Morphing Sequence**_

 _Kiki (Kit) is in a heavenly scenery as the five powers of her ranger ancestors are coming together on a special cross. She has her orange Neo Defender Ranger suit as it gains red, orange, blue, yellow, and gold trimming around her. She has white angel like wings that has the same five colors in the tips of the feathers. The cross becomes her shield and sword. Her helmet is orange with the touches of the five colors. The dragon are around her chest. The bringer of Justice is around her head. The tiger are around her arms. The American Music is around her legs. The raptor is around her back and feet. Kiki (Kit) is in her ranger pose. "Neo Defender Guardian Angel Ranger". Kiki (Kit) yells out loud as she is ready to go._

 _ **End Special Morphing Sequence**_

Everyone is stunned as they have never seen anything like it before. "Neo Defender Guardian Angel Ranger", the teens said as they are speechless by it. Daniel is in awe as he sees Kiki (Kit) in a whole new light.

Troniomic is stunned as he gulps to himself. "Wait a minute you dare to call her Sabella. That means that she is the reincarnated form of her". Troniomic said to Kiki (Kit) as he turns as he glares at Verna. He fires his demonic powers on her.

Verna barely dodges it as Kiki (Kit) jumps in as she protects her. She cuts down the beams. "Sorry Tronbon, her ghost was never there at the battle long ago. That's how you completely forgot about her and how Verna was able to get through your silly little force field to keep the others out". Kiki (Kit) said to Troniomic as she taunting him again. She fires her new powers at him.

Troniomic frowns as he hears his old nickname that she called him. He does remember Sabella from Musicola. What he didn't realize that she was killed later on that he never knew about. "Taunting me once shame on me. Taunting me twice shame on you". Troniomic yells at Kiki (Kit) as he is getting angry. He throws a power orb at her

Verna frowns as it is heading towards her and the force field. On the other side is the others, she notices that the panel is getting haywire as it is effecting the force field. "Guys get out of the way now". Verna yells to them.

The rangers outside of the field hears Verna's warning. As the see the orb heading towards Kiki, she dodges it with ease as it hits the force field. As the force field shatters, the others are in awe as it lets them in into the fight. Troniomic is stunned as the force field is gone. "NO MY FORCE FIELD, IT IS GONE NOW". Troniomic yells at them.

Kiki (Kit) smirks as she glares at Troniomic. "It is quite simple. When Verna kicked at you when she got through, she landed on that panel that was in charge of the force field. As the panel got haywirery, you didn't even realize that the force field got weakened. Plus with the moves that I landed, it even weaken the force force enough for you to shatter it with your own power orb. Now my friends and I will finish you off for good". Kiki (Kit) said to Troniomic as the Rangers gather around her.

Troniomic frowns as he realizes that she is right. "NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING". Troniomic yells at them.

"Neo Defender Gold Wizard Power Fire", Wes yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Silver Fairy Power Fire", Tabitha yells out loud.

"Neo Defenders Power of the Guardian Angel Unleash", Kiki (Kit) yells out loud.

The gold, silver, and the multi color beams are fired as they swirl together as it aimed directly at Troniomic. As it hits him directly, all of his evil powers are taken away from him. Troniomic reduces to a half demon and half Musicolan as he has no powers on him. All the sudden, a strange piece of paper is floating down like it is creating a vortex.

The rangers are stunned as Troniomic is being sucked into the vortex. "NO, IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING". Troniomic yells at them as he is pulled into the piece of paper. The piece of paper has Troniomic on it like he is forever sealed on it.

Ash is confused as he looks at them. "Umm guys what just happened here? I know that Wes and Tabitha removes his evil powers but what was that with the piece of paper"? Ash asks them as the others are just as confused.

Melissa looks at them as she knows what it is. "That piece of paper is actually a page from the Book of Jesse. It is said that who ever seals an evil being into the Book can never be brought back to life again. Kiki must have the ability to seal evil beings in it now". Melissa said to them.

Remius nods as the spirit of Jesse shows up as well. "You are correct Rangers. However this paper must be added to the book in 24 hours otherwise Troniomic will escape once more. The only person that can do that is Kiki". The Spirit of Jesse said to them.

The rangers look at each other as Kiki grabs the piece of paper. "Let's go home guys". Kiki (Kit) said to them. They nod in agreement as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, the rangers see an old and ancient looking book as Walter brought it with him. "Here when a page from it came out of it, I knew I had to come here right away". Walter said to them.

Kiki (Kit) went to the book as she places it where the page came out from it. "As the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers, May this page that contains Troniomic be locked forever in the Book of Jesse". Kiki (Kit) said out loud. As the seal of the page went into the book, the page is added into the book as she closes it for the final time. Kiki (Kit) is very weak and woozy as she demorphs back to civilian form and passed out.

"KIKI", the rangers yells out to her as Daniel catches her.

Rory frowns as he notices the injuries on her body. "We have to get her to the med bay now". Rory said to them.

As they rush Kiki to the med bay, Rory and Melissa gets started with bandwagon and healing her. The wizards look at them. "Rangers, Zophicles has Yoleidia". Cyrus said to them. The rangers are stunned as they got hit with another piece of news that they never saw coming.

At the Evil Castle, Zophicles laughs as he has Yoleidia in a strange apparatus as he leading the charge with a huge army of Rampigs. He knows that his officers including Troniomichas been destroyed for good. "READY OR NOT RANGERS, I AM COMING TO DESTROY YOU ALL WITH YOLEIDIA'S POWERS". Zophicles yells out loud as he is laughing evilly.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _I do apologize for the late updating. A lot of stuff was going on in my life and here on the site. I had some writer block issues and messed up guest reviewer spamming me. Now I am back and ready to finish Neo Defenders for good. It may have taken a lot longer than I originally planned, but it is getting there. Daniel, Mel, and Kiki defeated Mutetox and Troniomic._

 _Next Chapter: The Final Battle Part 1_


	108. Chapter 108

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 108: Final Battle Part 1

Back at the Cave, everyone is in a somber mood as they won their battles against the officers. However Kiki is in the med bay as she is in rough shape when she fought against Tronimoic. The unknown general named Troniomic took a lot out of the orange ranger. When things got really bad, Troniomic set up a force field that kept the other rangers including Wes and Tabitha out from it and trapped Kiki in it with him. The other rangers arrived in the hopes to fight as well.

Just as things got to the extremely bad, Tronimoic had Kiki down for the count. Verna got through the force field. Kiki gained the powers of the Elemental Saint Core of the Guardian Angel. As she defeated Tronimoic for good, she sealed him into the Book of Jesse. She ultimately passed out from the extensive injuries from the battle.

In the med bay, Kiki is resting as the others are watching from the window. "Why did it had to be her in there? She should be with us celebrating that the officers are gone for good". Daniel said to them as he is really upset. He has tears in his eyes.

Mel sighs as she looks at her twin. "Daniel, you know that she was the only one that didn't have an officer to face when the other officers came out the first time". Mel said to Daniel.

Verna nods as she looks at Daniel. "Yeah, plus when those officers came the first time, they did target Kiki in a way to get to us. I got a feeling that Tronimoic was a hidden and silent general all this time". Verna said to them.

The teens frown as they look through the window. "I hope Kiki will recover in time though. I can't imagine going into the final battle without her". Liz said to them.

Aiden nods as he is comforting her. "Yeah she always knew what to do in the battle". Aiden said to them.

Mari frowns as something is on her mind. "I got one question though why was that core for her though ? Plus she never went into a wizard or a fairy form like we did. ". Mari said to them.

Harry nods in agreement with Mari. "I am with Mari on this one. She looked so different from the rest of us. I am starting to suspect that she could not choose between wizard and fairy for her final form". Harry said to them.

Will nods as he looks at his fellow teammates. "Yeah is it weird that Yoleidia hasn't came back since she found Wes to be the gold Neo Defender Ranger"? Will asks them.

The teens look at Will as the subject has changed. "Come to think about it, no. I thought she would be back by now". Kara said to Will.

Aiden frowns as it could be nothing and Yoleidia is in hiding somewhere. At the same time, it could be that she gotten captured underneath the rangers' noses. "Something doesn't seem right about it. Plus have you guys seen Ash though"? Aiden asks them as he sees that Ash is not with them.

"Ash is in the main ops room moping around. I tried to get him to see Kiki, but he didn't want to see her in that condition". Tabitha said to them as she and Wes recovered from the battle.

Kara frowns as this is not like Ash to be like this. "Kiki has been in worse mess than this Tabitha.

The rangers nod as they are getting worried about Kiki as they are watching her very closely.

In the main ops, Ash looks deeply conflicted as he thinks about the officer showdowns. Plus the battle that took a lot more than the team could have anticipated. 'Can we win the final battle even when we have one ranger down'? Ash thought to himself as Kiki is on his mind especially when Kiki passed out after the battle was over.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ash and the other rangers arrive at the battle where Kiki is trapped in a field facing the evil general named Troniomic. Tronimoic is one of the more powerful generals that they have ever faced. Even though they couldn't get in there to help, Kiki refuses to give up in the fight as she tapped into all five of her ranger ancestors and transformed into a special guardian angel form. They watch in awe as she sealed Troniomic in a special page. They went back to the Cave where Kiki placed the page in a special book. As she closed the book, Kiki passed out._

" _KIKI", the rangers yells out to her as Daniel makes the catch from her hitting the ground._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Ash sighs as he looks like he is in anguish from the battle. He has his head down on his hands. His elbows are on his knees. He is hiding fact that tears are falling down his face. He does not notice that a familiar red veteran ranger in front of him. "I know how hurt you must be see your teammate critically injured after an intense battle". Ryder said to Ash.

Ash looks up at Ryder as he wipes his tears from his face. "We are a ranger down so close to the final battle. She put everything in that blast to defeat Tronimoic. At the same time, Tronimoic really pummeled her so badly that he really got to her. How am I suppose to lead the team without Kiki? She is one of us". Ash asks Ryder as he is upset and crying about it.

Ryder looks at Ash as he nods to him. "The same way that you have always lead the team even when Kiki wasn't on the team. You lead the team even when Daniel and Mel wasn't on the team yet". Ryder said to Ash.

Ash looks at Ryder as he wipes his tears again. "That maybe true Ryder, but why am I feeling like this though"? Ash asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Ash. "It is the final battle Ash. Emotions are going to run very high. The situations will be intensified ten time over. I have been in your shoes before. I completely understand what you are going through right now". Ryder said to Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Ryder. "I am starting to understand it. However how are we suppose to handle it when Kiki is still out cold? We will need her". Ash asks Ryder.

Melissa nods as she looks at Ash. "This is not the first time that a ranger team went into a final battle without the full team". Melissa said to Ash.

Ash turns to Melissa as the others join him. "Really", Ash said to Melissa like he wants to know more.

Melissa nods as she looks at Ash. "Yes my ranger ancestor's team was not at full team when their final battle took place. Back then, Nicole Harper the Elemental Saint Ranger got injured in the battle before their final battle. Their team managed to go in the battle without her, but Nicole did came to the battle in a huge way. The team did win their battle on that day. I know that Kiki will come through for all you". Melissa said to them.

The teens nod as they learn more about the final battle of the Elemental Saints team. "Was there a team that had more at stake"? Aiden asks Melissa.

Rory looks at Aiden as he thinks of one. "Actually, the Lore Keeper team had a lot more at stake. The Cursed Trinity performed a forbidden ritual that summoned Erasure. This being nearly destroyed the entire universe. Sora dig really deep to fight back to save the universe. Every team had a lot at stake including my team as well. The important thing is to keep your heads high and keep your emotions at bay as well". Rory said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they have one more question. "Rory how did you know to send Verna in there to fight Troniomic"? Kara asks them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "You see rangers after my team saved the world. Tess, Monty, and I went to Musicola to learn more about the hidden dimension. They have different laws from the laws of the mainland. One of the laws states if a Musicolan passed away due to an unnatural causes, then the ghost can be reborn again into a mainlander. Troniomic only knew about Kit and her ghost. What he didn't knew about is the ghost of a Musicolan named Sabella. She was actually killed in a parallel world of Earth. She was actually a part of the Melody Sentai Rangers. Natasha Amy told me that both of the ghosts were reborn again. She knew that the reincarnated versions are Kiki and Verna. I couldn't tell you this sooner because it was a great secret. If that information fell into their hands, there lives would been in more danger".

The teens look at each other as they nod in agreement. They are wondering when Zophicles will strike and when. "Please Kiki, please wake up in time". Each teen said silently as they continue their special training.

At the Evil Castle , Zophicles is walking out from the villainous headquarters. He has his old gold and silver wizard robes on. He has Yoleidia in a strange orb with tubes towards the evil leader's back like he is gaining more power from her. "Evil wizard and fairy powers let my forces attack the humans. Block others from helping the rangers of this town and keep them trapped in their own towns". Zophicles yells out loud as he emits dark gold and dark silver powers into the sky.

Almost instantaneous, the sky is drastically changing as dark clouds are filling up the sky. Special dome like Force fields are over Majestic Hills and Middleton as he marches into Aurora Cove with his vast army.

In Majestic Hills, the teens are noticing the sky as they are trying to leave town. "What's going on"? A citizen said to them.

"I don't know, and all the sudden my car can't move from this point". A driver said to them.

Leo and the others minus Tabitha are seeing what's going on. "This is not Zuthora's handy work guys". Leon said to them.

"Your right, if I have to guess this is Zophicles's doing". James said to them.

"We need to get to Aurora Cove and help Tabi. She is probably there right now". Roxy said to them. The teens nod as they teleport to C3 to see what's going on.

At C3, the teens went up to Prince Alveno and Martin. "We need to get to Aurora Cove and help them including Tabi". Leon said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno turns to them as he shakes his head to them. "My magic doesn't have any effect on the shield that has been placed over Majestic Hills and Middleton. We can not help them, and it also includes Tabitha". Prince Alveno said to them.

The Defender Beast Rangers are stunned as they learn that they are stuck in Majestic Hills plus they don't have a way to get to Aurora Cove to help them and Tabitha.

Back at the Cave, the alarms are going off as it signals the rangers to the main ops room. They frown as they spot Zophicles heading into downtown Aurora Cove. "Is that Yoleidia"? Harry asks them.

"Yeah it is but how in the world did he get to her"? Will asks them.

"This is it everyone". Liz said to them.

"It is time to face him and no turning back". Kara said to them.

"Agreed, it is our time to save the world". Mari said to them.

"We are a team and it's destiny". Verna said to them.

"We have reunited with our biological parents and extended relatives". Daniel and Mel said to them.

Ash looks at his teammates as he nods to them. He notices that Tabitha and Wes are still in the med bay with Kiki. "This is it everyone let's move". Ash said to them as they head out the battle.

In downtown Aurora Cove, it looks like a complete ghost town as Zophicles's forces are attacking. "What's wrong Power Rangers? Are you too afraid to face me"? Zophicles yells out loud to them.

"We are right here Zophicles". Ash said to Zophicles as the others are with him. They have their morphors out and ready to fight.

Zophicles has an evil grin on his face as he notices that not all of the rangers are here. "I heard that my secret general has harmed your precious orange ranger". Zophicles said to them.

Ash frowns as the evil leader is trying to get to him and the others. "What if he already did, we are here to bring you down for good". Ash said to Zophicles.

" _ **ITS MORPHING TIME",**_ the Rangers said in unison as they morph into ranger form and the battle is about to begin.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The first part of a two or three part final battle of Neo Defenders. Will Kiki get back into the fight and help the rangers defeat Zophicles?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Final Battle Part 2_


	109. Chapter 109

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 109: Final Battle Part 2

Zophicles has an evil smirk on his face as he sees a group of rangers. They are about to morph as he laughs at them. "I hear that you are a ranger down. She took a huge beating from Troniomic didn't she". Zophicles said to them.

Daniel frowns as he glares at him. He steps up as he is furious. Ash stops him as he pulls him back. "Easy Daniel, that is exactly what he wants from us". Ash said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he cools off. He looks at Ash as he knows that he is right. "I am sorry Ash". Daniel said to Ash as he is thinking about Kiki.

Aiden nods as he can understand. "I understand where you are coming from man. This is not the place for it". Aiden said to Daniel.

Zophicles laughs at them as he pulls out his sword. "I placed special domes over the towns home to the other ranger teams. Your special buddies won't be here to help you". Zophicles said to them.

Tabitha frowns as she steps up. "Who are you calling special buddies. As far as I am concerned, Wes and I are here and ready to take you down". Tabitha said to Zophicles. Wes nods in agreement as he is ready to fight.

Zophicles frowns as he sees the other rangers from different ranger teams. "No matter, Rampigs get them now". Zophicles said to them.

The massive army of Rampigs are charging in at them. The teens grab out their morphors. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Defenders Beast Rise to Defend", Tabitha yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. Wes also morphs into ranger form as they all charge into the fight.

Back at the Cave, Melissa frowns as the battle is getting started. Rory and the other veteran rangers and the guardians arrive at the headquarters as they are going in to help them. "The Rangers will need help in the battle guys. Plus there is no way that Wes's team and Tabitha's team can get here especially with that dome covering their towns". Rory said to them.

The Star Descendants Rangers nod as they agree. Brandon managed to get away just before that dome got placed over Majestic Hills. "Your right about that Rory. There is a mandatory curfew for minors under the age of 21 until what ever it's gone". Brandon said to them.

The veterans frown as the wizards just checked on Kiki. "How is Kiki Remius"? Melissa asks Remius.

Remius shakes his head to them. "No change in Kiki's condition I am afraid. She is still recovering. If the situation gets dire enough for her to be reawaken, she will reawaken to help them". Remius said to them.

The veterans and the guardians frown as it is not the news that they want to hear. Ryder frowns as he looks at them. "Guys let's move and let us know when Kiki is awake". Ryder said to the wizards and Jarisida as the Star Descendants and the Guardians heads out for the battle.

The wizards and Jarsidia nods as they walk in the med bay room. They sigh as they watch Kiki resting. "They will need her as much that they will need us Cyrus". Ozford said to Cyrus.

Cyrus nods as they all have been keeping a huge secret from the rangers including the mentors all this time. "I know Ozford. That's why we need to heal her first. When she joins the battle with the rangers, it will not be long until we do our part as well". Cyrus said to them.

Tylark nods as he sighs to them. "I know I hope that the rangers will understand what we must do. It is the one thing that we failed to do back then". Tylark said to them.

Phoenixous sighs with a heavy heart as he knows what it was. "We failed to protect and save Jarsidia in that battle long ago. We can't let the rangers fall into his hands especially with Daniel and the younger Melissa". Phoenixous said to them.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "Phoenixous is correct. With Yoleidia trapped with him, he will have no problems with removing the rangers powers from them. The Guardian Angel is needed as well". Remius said to them.

Jarisida nods as she is in complete agreement. "We need to do this now". Jarisida said to them. She looks at Kiki as they gather in a circle around Kiki as they start the healing process.

 _ **Kiki's Mind Scape**_

 _Kiki is by herself as she is laying on the floor. As she is opening her eyes, she is starting to come around. She notices Remius and the other special wizards and the fairy. "What's going on"? Kiki asks them as she is getting up._

" _The rangers are in their final battle against Zophicles. It will not be long until you will join them in the fight". Cyrus said to Kiki._

" _That's right, however Yoleidia needs to be saved before he uses her powers to take away the rangers powers for good including yours". Ozford said to Kiki._

 _Kiki frowns as this is very bad. "Of course, Yoleidia has the reborn gold and silver powers that was once Zophicle's own Neo Defender powers before he betrayed all of you". Kiki said to them._

 _Tylark nods as he looks at Kiki. "That's correct Kiki, once Yoleidia is free Zophicles will not be able to use them for his own desires. However it will not stop him from destroying the world". Tylark said to Kiki._

 _Phoenixous nods as he looks at Kiki. "That is why you have transform to your own wizard or fairy power. We know that you are the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers and did that transformation when you fought against Troniomic. We understood why you couldn't make a decision before the officer battles. It is your wizard or fairy power that will help us to seal Zophicles away". Phoenixous said to Kiki._

 _Kiki is stunned as she is surprised by the news. "There is a lot of pressure on me to decide really quick isn't there". Kiki said to them. She has a solemn expression on her face._

 _Jarsidia nods as she looks at Kiki. "Kiki, you must understand what they must do. Otherwise, the world and the universe is doomed". Jarsidia said to Kiki._

 _Kiki sighs as she feels that there is one thing that she has to do. "Remius, is it possible to summon all of the biological parents to the battle? It doesn't matter if they are alive or not. They need to see who the rangers has become since being taken away from them as babies". Kiki said to them._

 _Remius looks at Kiki as he nods to her. "I can do that Kiki". Remius said to Kiki. He departs as he plans to do just that._

 _Cyrus looks at Kiki as he wants to know about her choice. "Have you made a decision about your wizard or fairy form"? Cyrus asks Kiki._

 _Kiki looks at them as she nods to them. "I have made my decision". Kiki said to them as she has a smirk on her face._

" _It is time for you be awake and rejoin the rangers". The wizards and Jarsidia said to Kiki. Kiki is glowing in a bright orange color as she is permanently healed as she is ready to fight again._

 _ **End Mind Scape**_

Kiki wakes up as she is feeling better. She looks at the wizards including Jarsidia as she grabs her morphor. "I am ready to help the rangers now". Kiki said to them. She heads out as she is holding on her morphor.

The wizards nod as the first part of the duty is done. "Now we wait". Cyrus said to them. They nod in agreement as they continue to watch the battle on the monitors.

Back at the battle, the rangers are fighting the Rampigs very hard as thugs are getting intense. The Star Descendants Rangers and the Star Guardians join them in the fight. They are still dealing with the Rampigs as they noticing the strange apparatus connected to Zophicles's back.

"Guys what ever that thing is on Zophicles's back is anything but good". Ash said to them.

Aiden takes a closer look as it has some sort of meter on the side as it is not at a high level yet. "Your are right plus I got a bad feeling when that thing gets really high, he is going to fire what ever it is out of there". Aiden said to them.

" _ **Hahaha, you pathetic Rangers has no idea what I have in sort for you. Even though you got small help from other rangers including ranger veterans and guardians, you are still one ranger short".**_ Zophicles said to them like he is talking on a microphone.

The rangers frowns as they grit their teeth. All the sudden, they see orange beams from a weapon hits the Rampigs and some near and around Zophicles. " _ **Who said anything about being a ranger short"?**_ A familiar female voice yells out loud as she is standing on the roof of a building.

Everyone is stunned as they spot Kiki on the roof is she is back. "Is that Kiki"? Will asks them.

Harry nods as he smirks to Will. "Yes it is". Harry said to them. He is happy that she is back.

"The ultimate girl power is on". Liz, Kara, Mari, and Verna said in unison. They smirk as they are ready to kick it up a notch.

"She is back and better than ever". Tabitha yells out loud as Wes nods in agreement.

"My girlfriend's back and you are in trouble, Zophicles". Daniel yells out loud.

"She is ready for payback time". Mel yells out loud.

Kiki grabs her morphor out as she is ready to fight. She jumps from the roof of the building as she shocks her mentors and the other veteran rangers and the guardians. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Kiki yells out loud as she is heading towards the ground. She morphs into ranger form as she lands on her feet.

Everyone is stunned by her entrance as they greet her. "If that is a great entrance if I ever saw one". Melissa said to them. Rory nods as he looks is surprised by it.

Ash looks at Kiki as Daniel is happy to have her back. "It is good to have you back Kiks". Ash said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she smirks to them. "Same here and let's save the world". Kiki said to them as the tides of the battle is turning.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The conclusion of the final battle will be in part 3. Plus now that Kiki is back, the Rangers has their final member back. However what will the wizards and Jarisida going to to now?_

 _Next Chapter: The Final Battle Part 3_


	110. Chapter 110

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 110: The Final Battle Part 3

As the rangers are getting back into the battle, close by a group of people are gathered together as their is a strange chill in the air. "What in the world is going on"? A woman asks them.

A man looks at them as he shrugs to them as he notices some ghosts as well. "I don't know, and it looks like we are not alone either". A man said to them.

Another woman looks at them as she spots the rangers. "Hold on those are the rangers fighting those things and who is that leading the charge"? The woman asks them.

"I shall tell you everything". Remius said to them as he shows up to them. The ghosts also reveal themselves to the people as well.

The people are stunned as they look afraid and frightened by his presence. "Who are you anyways"? A man asks them.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "I am Remius. I am one of the six beings that has watched over and mentored the Power Rangers Neo Defenders. Granted two of the rangers actually belong to other active teams. I gathered all of you together for a reason". Remius said to them.

The people are stunned as they just heard on what just heard. "What do you mean by we are gathered together for a reason? Plus why are those ghosts here"? Another woman asks them.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "The Rangers are your biological children that was taken from all of you when each one of you were held captive by the evil twisted one Dr. Stanley Collins". Remius said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they are deeply surprised by it. "They are alive after all this time. I can't believe it. He told me that my son was stillborn". A woman said to them.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "That Doctor is back in jail where he belongs. The rangers are fighting to save the world from Zophicles. You know in your hearts on which ranger is your biological child". Remius said to them as he got them closer to the battle.

As the ghosts and alive biological parents watching the battle, each one of them can feel in their hearts. "We see Ash and Kara". Johnathan and Lucy said to them.

"I can see Aiden". Louise said to them. She spots the black ranger.

"I can see Will". A woman named Angela said to them. She spots the blue ranger

"I can see Harry". Raj said to them as he sees the green ranger.

"I can see Liz". Edmond said to them as he sees the yellow ranger.

"We can see our Mari". Kasumi and Ben said in unison as they are ghosts.

"I can see Verna". Zisko said to them as he sees the purple ranger.

"We can see Daniel and Mel". Two men named Frank and Hank said to them as they see Daniel and Mel.

"I can see Kiki in the battle as well". Dominic said to them as he spots Kiki.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "I want each one of you to concentrate on the love one in the battle. Each one of you are connected to the very same ranger ancestors that your children have". Remius said to them. The biological parents nod as they want to help them in some way possible.

In the battle, Zophicles notice the power level is at 100% as he starts up the weapon. "It is time for me to remove your powers rangers". Zophicles yells at them as he presses a button.

Dark gold and silver beams are launched at them. The rangers quickly dodges them as they see the power is capable of. "Guys, we can't let those beams hit us". Will said to them.

Harry frowns as it left a nasty effect on the ground around them. "Yeah it took away the road. All it is just dirt road". Harry said to them.

The rangers frown as the beams are coming at them again. They dodge it as it is making huge damage on the road and buildings.

Various people are screaming as some of the buildings are gone. "Ash, My team will get the people to safety. You guys stop that weapon and free Yoleidia". Ryder said to them.

Ash nods as they got a plan. "Got it Ryder", Ash said to him. He charges in as he notice the strange apparatus that Yoleidia is in. "Aiden, you lead one team of the rangers to break that thing". Ash said to Aiden.

"Got it Ash", Aiden said back to Ash as Will, Liz, Kara, Wes, and Daniel went with him while Harry, Mari, Verna, Kiki, Tabitha, and Mel went with Ash.

In group one, it is Aiden, Will, Liz, Kara, Wes, and Daniel are heading to the strange apparatus. They fire their blasters at the machine. However it gets deflected as it got redirected back at them.

"Ok that didn't work". Kara said to them. She frowns as Yoleidia is suffering in it. They barely dodge it as they need a better plan.

"Is there a weak spot anywhere on that thing"? Will asks them as it is a thought. He is looking to find it.

"We should smash it some how". Daniel said to them. He is wondering about the best place to do it.

"We need to think things through guys". Liz said to them as Wes agrees with her.

All the sudden the beam hits Will as his ranger powers are taken from him. Will is screaming as his ranger powers are taken from him. Blue ranger powers went into the pack on the apparatus.

"WILL", the rangers yells out to him. Will collapse to the ground as he is in a lot of pain.

Aiden frowns as the beams got to him. "Liz and Wes get Will away from here. If we don't act quickly, those beams will get to us as well". Aiden said to them.

The rangers in the group nod as they try to break the machine. Plus Wes and Liz gets Will to a safe place.

In Ash's group, they heading towards Zophicles as they try to distract him in order to find a spot to target. However more Rampigs are blocking their way. As they are kicking and firing their weapons, they see Zophicles firing the weapon out at them.

Tabitha is feeling woozy and weak like her silver Neo Defender Powers is being effected by it. "Guys I feel weak". Tabitha said to them as she went to her knees. Her head is hurting as she can sense Yoleidia in pain as well.

Ash frowns as he notice that Verna is close by. "Verna get Tabitha to a safe place close by". Ash said to Verna.

Verna nods as she lifts Tabitha as she gets her away from the action. "Liz is Wes starting to feel like like Tabitha is"? Verna asks Liz on her morphor.

" _ **Yeah he is and plus Will got hit by Zophicles weapon. All of Will's ranger powers are gone. I got a bad feeling it is connected somehow".**_ Liz said to Verna.

Verna frowns as this battle is turning again. "Guys that beam is making Wes and Tabitha woozy and weak". Verna yells out to them.

The rangers frown as Kiki figures it out. "Of course, it must have effected them becuase Yoleidia passes the powers to them. Plus ever since Will got hit, it effected them even more". Kiki said to them.

Zophicles laughs at them as she got it right. "How correct you are orange ranger and now I am going to get even more of your ranger powers". Zophicles yells at them. He fires the beams at the rangers.

The rangers frown as the beams are coming at them at rapid fire. "Look our guys", Mel yells out to them.

The rangers hears Mel's warning as some of them barely dodge them. However Harry, Mari, and Kara gets hit as they land on the ground. They demorph back to civilian forms as their morphors are damaged.

Tabitha and Wes are feeling it again as they have their hands on their heads. "It really hurts". Tabitha said to them. Wes nods as he is feeling a lot worse as well.

The rangers frown as the battle is getting bad to worse. Ash thinks of a new plan. "Liz and Mel go protect the others and see if you can heal them in some way. We will find where ever Zophicles is keeping their ranger powers". Ash said to them. The rangers nod as they are still hanging on in the battle.

With the veterans, they got the rest the people out of the immediate area. "That weapon just took some of the Ranger's powers away". Artemis said to them.

"This is not good by any means guys". Quentin said to them.

Ryder frowns as he looks at them. Rory has a determinate expression on his face. "We got to have faith in the rangers guys. This is their final battle to save the world". Rory said to them.

Melissa nods in agreement as she looks at her fiancé. "Rory is right guys. Our mentors believed in us. It is time we do it for them". Melissa said to them.

The ranger veterans and the Star Guardians nod in agreement with Melissa and Rory. "Let's help them", Ryder andnthe rest of the veterans and guardians said in unison as they charge in the battle.

Close by two mysterious beings are watching the battle as well. "Do you believe that the rangers will be able to succeed to defeat him"? The first mysterious being asks another being. His appearance appears to be an elderly African American male.

The second being looks very mysterious as he has very different skin tone and eyes. "I do believe that they will succeed in defeating Zophicles. I see the two chosen ones to mentor and guide the next two teams of rangers, Professor Carisi". The second being said to the first being named Professor Carisi.

Professor Carisi nods as he looks at the second being. "The chosen ones to mentor the new teams will need our help, Silver Tech. They will find us when the time is right". Professor Carisi said to the second being named Silver Tech. They send some of their powers to help the

Rangers as well.

Zophicles is laughing as he continuing to fire the weapon as he gotten a few of the powers. "It won't be long until I ultimately defeat you all". Zophicles said to them as he unleashes multiple beams at the rangers.

The rangers frown as they try to dodge them. However the beams are following them like a heat sensor. The veterans and the Star Guardians return fire on Zophicles.

Zophicles frowns as he sets up a shield around him. "I SHALL BE UNSTOPPABLE". Zophicles yells out loud as he returns fire on them.

Ryder and the team dodges them as they can't get closer to Zophicles. "This is really bad. We can't get closer enough to aim on him". Carter said to them.

Tess is getting frustrated as she is wondering if their is something that they haven't tried yet. "We got to aim it at something important. That way we give that intell to Ash and the others". Tess said to them.

Monty nods as he notices a box like container on the top of the strange apparatus. It has a few of the ranger colors already in there. Plus it is glowing in their ranger colors as well. "Maybe there is a way guys. That box on top of the apparatus is glowing in the Ranger's colors. If they could damage it, maybenit will send the powers back to the others". Monty said to them.

Luke nods as it is a plan and he sees the risks with it. "It is a risky plan Monty. Although, they are closer to him than we are". Luke said to them.

Kelsea nods as she looks at them. "They are closer to the box than we are Luke. The biggest risk for them is get their powers taken away". Kelsea said to them.

Brandon nods as he thinks of something. "The only way we could help them is send our star powers at a long distance to distract Zophicles long enough. Plus we need the guardians for this as well". Brandon said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "Lets do this then", Ryder said to them. They launch a distraction attack to give the rangers more time.

Back with the rangers, it is down to Ash, Aiden, Verna, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki. "We got to end Zophicles but how. We even got to free Yoleidia as well. Plus that weapon of his is giving us a lot of trouble". Ash said to them as he notices that Will, Harry, Kara, Liz, and Mari are huddling up together with Wes and Tabitha.

Aiden nods as he feels bad that Liz gotten her ranger powers stolen from her. "It is a tall order Ash. We got to do this and quick". Aiden said to Ash.

The group sees Zophicles frowns as a bunch of Star like moves are heading towards him. "Those sneaky has been rangers". Zophicles yells at them as he turns his weapon on them.

Mel looks up as she spots an arrow pointing at a box. "Hey guys look up there. Does that look like it has the others ranger colors"? Mel asks them.

The teens look up as they spot the box. "The veterans must have spotted it and got us to see it". Verna said to them.

Kiki nods as she thinks of something. "If we can remove and destroy it, we might make a head way on things". Kiki said to them.

Aiden and Daniel nod as they are ready to make it happen. "Let's do this guys", Aiden said to them. "Yeah", Daniel said to them.

Ash, Daniel, and Aiden went up as they are grabbing hold of the box. As they are trying to pull it off, the box is removed as they throw it away. Kiki and Verna fire their blasters at it.

The box breaks as the powers are freed. The powers swirls around as it is heading towards the others. "The powers are freed". Mel said to them.

Zophicles frowns as he turns around as he spots the box being gone. "What no", Zophicles said to them. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT", Zophicles yells at them.

Verna and Mel frowns as she tries to push them out of the way. "Ash, Aiden, Daniel look out", Verna and Mel yells at them.

The guys hear them as Daniel manages to get away. However Zophicles got to them as he fires the weapon at them. Ash, Aiden, Verna, and Mel got hit as their powers got taken away. They land on the ground as they are in pain.

Daniel frowns as he and Kiki gets them to the others. The others got their ranger powers back. However they are still weak to morph. "Can you guys still morph"? Daniel asks them.

Will shakes his head as he looks at them. "No, I don't have much strength to move let alone morph". Will said to them.

"You two are the only ones left to fight". Liz said to them. As she is holding her chest, she is supported by Kara as well.

Daniel and Kiki turn as Zophicles is coming towards them. "To think, only the crimson and orange rangers are left to destroy me. They say that the crimson and orange that are blessed by the griffins, treasure, and cyber powers will destroy me. I haven't seen any of it. Say good bye power rangers". Zophicles said to them. He fires his weapon at them.

Daniel and Kiki grabs out their weapons out as they are creating a shield to protect them and the others. They are pushing more of their powers on Zophicles. "We will not give up". Daniel and Kiki yells out loud. The two Griffin's rise up together as they break the strange apparatus.

Yoleidia is freed as the Griffins takes her to the others. Zophicles frowns as his prisoner is gone. "NO I MUST HAVE HER OTHERWISE MY PLANS WILL BE RUINED". Zophicles yells at them.

Everyone is stunned as they are wondering what is happening. All the sudden, mysterious powers are coming from Daniel and Kiki as it is effecting the weapon that Zophicles is using like it is being destroyed. "Umm guys what's going on now? It is like the weapon is deactivating on its own". Tabitha said to them.

Everyone nods as they are feeling more strength. "I don't know and why am I feeling like I am getting stronger and better"? Ash asks them.

Yoleidia looks at them as she is opening her eyes. "The people that brought each one of you into the world. It is their love and strength that is healing you all listen". Yoleidia said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they hear their names. "Ashton, Aiden, Harry, William, Elizabeth, Kara, Mariko, Verna, Daniel, Melissa, Kiki, Tabitha and Wesley". Each of the biological parents said to them as they are getting healed like they are ready to fight again once more.

Zophicles is stunned as his weapon is gone and the remaining powers are returned to the rangers. "WHAT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL". Zophicles yells at them as he has a massive power orb as he throws it at the rangers.

Ash and the others are stunned as it is heading towards them. They are ready for the impact when all the sudden, the wizards and Jarisida shows up as they take the full force of the blow. "Rangers it is time to seal him away for good. This is the last time we will ever see all of you". Cyrus said to them.

"This is the only way for us to play a key role in defeating Zophicles". Ozford said to them.

"All of you including the special gold and silver will have great destinies and lives to live". Tylark said to them.

"You all must morph into the special fairy and or wizard form. It is the only way for Kiki to go into it as well". Phoenixous said to them.

"It is time Power Rangers", Jarisida said to them.

The rangers are stunned as the see their wizards and fairy making the ultimate sacrifice to save them. "Let's do this rangers", Ash yells out to them.

"Execute Now Neo Defenders Evolution", The team yells out loud as they went into special form.

 _ **Special Morphing Sequence**_

 _Kiki is in the air as she is surrounded by the wizards and fairies. She has an unique orange robes with a skirt and boots. The robes becomes a suit of armor as the wizard hat and fairy wings are coming together for the first time. The griffin screeches as it blends with them. She has an orange helmet with the combined fairy wings and wizard hat as they visor. She has a scepter with fairy and wizard designs on it. She is in her new pose. "Neo Defender Wizard Fairy Ranger", Kiki yells out loud as she is back._

 _ **End Special Morphing Sequence**_

Everyone is in shock as they look at Kiki. "OMG", the rangers said to Kiki as they are in their respective wizard or fairy forms. They have never seen anything like it as Kiki is hybrid combination of a wizard and fairy.

The rangers see the wizards and Jarisida in a circle with Zophicles in the center of it. They are in a suspended state as they are ready to be sealed forever. "This the only way guys". Ash said to them.

"Neo Defender Red Wizard Ranger ", Ash yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Black Fairy Ranger", Aiden yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Blue Wizard Ranger", Will yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Green Fairy Ranger", Harry yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Yellow Wizard Ranger", Liz yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Pink Fairy Ranger", Kara yells out loud.

"Neo Defender White Wizard Ranger", Mari yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Purple Fairy Ranger", Verna yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Crimson Wizard Ranger", Daniel yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Navy Fairy Ranger", Mel yells out loud.

"Neo Defenders Gold and Silver Fairy Power", Tabitha and Wes yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Orange Wizard Fairy Ranger", Kiki yells out loud.

"The powers from us are given to the rangers, we are forever sealed with the evil one known as Zophicles". Cyrus, Ozford, Tylark, Phoenixous, and Jarisida said out loud as a white circle is glowing and it is holding them in place. Zophicles has his remaining powers taken away as the rangers creates a special portal as they are sent away.

The veterans are stunned as they watch the wizards and Jarisida being sealed away with Zophicles into a vortex. As the vortex is closing, the Rangers places a seal on it as they restore everything that Zophicles destroyed in the battle. They took the domes that was blocking people in Majestic Hills and Middleton. They land on the ground as they are exhausted. The veterans sigh in relief as they are reunited with them. "Rangers you did it". Rory said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we did but it was the hardest thing we ever done as rangers though". Ash said to them. The others nod in agreement as they are starting to miss them.

Rory sighs as he looks at them. "It was the only way for them to help. They got sealed up with Zophicles. That way, he will never return to create havoc and chaos in the world". Rory said to them.

Aiden nods as he understands why they did what they did. "I guess now we should party right". Aiden said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, a party is underway as Leon and the rest of the Defender Beasts are happy that they got Tabitha back. "Are you ok sis"? James asks Tabitha. "How does it feel that you already saved the world with them"? Blaise asks Tabitha. Her teammates are asking her a lot of questions about the battle. Wes went back to Middleton as he will celebrate with his team there.

Daniel and Kiki watches the rest of their newly ranger veterans as the party is going on. "I take it that you and Mel will miss Jarisida". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yeah Jarisida will love in our hearts forever. Although, I do got one question though. Was it our biological parents that was here during the battle"? Daniel asks everyone.

Remius nods as he and Yoleidia brings the biological parents in the cave. Some of them are really alive while others are actually ghosts. Everyone is stunned as they are reunited with them. "Yes, it was and it was actually Kiki that asked me to bring them to the battle". Remius said to them.

The newly veteran rangers look at the various ghosts and people who truly gave birth. They are happy as they are truly reunited for the first time.

Mari looks at the ghosts of her biological parents for the first time. As she spoke perfect Japanese to them, the ghost of Kasumi nods as she is happy to see her for the first time. The ghost of Ben nods as he can tell that his daughter is in love with Ash.

Will looks at a woman who is like the female version of him. "Are you Angela"? Will asks the woman. He is not sure what to expect.

The woman nods as she looks at Will. "I am but I go by Carrie now. After I was freed from that place, my parents disowned me because I gotten pregnant out of wedlock with a married man. They said that they could care less about me and you. I changed my name legally and left California for good. I am sorry that I was never there for you growing up". The woman named Carrie said to Will.

Will has tears in his eyes as he hugs her for the first time. "It is all forgiven mom. That man that took the both of us is in jail for good". Will said to Carrie.

As the others are having heart felt reunions, Kiki smiles at them as she sees the happy tears of joys. "I never thought that you were actually a ranger honey". Dominic said to Kiki.

Kiki shrugs as she looks at him. "It was a secret to keep you safe. Plus in some ways, I pretty knew that I have something important to do with my life. I wasn't sure what it was yet". Kiki said to Dominic.

Daniel walk towards Kiki as he smiles to her. Dominic nods as he knows to give them some time alone. "I will give you some time alone". Dominic said to them.

Kiki nods as she walks with Daniel. "So Daniel what's next for us"? Kiki asks Daniel as they are newly ranger veterans.

Daniel looks at Kiki as he nods to her. "I don't want to be apart from you ever. I love you more than anything. I do want to start our life together. One day, we will have that husband and wife". Daniel said to Kiki.

Kiki smiles to Daniel as she will love that very much. "I can see that in our future". Kiki said to Daniel. As the two rangers kiss on the lips, the sparks are flying high between them as everyone sees it as well.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _It has been a seriously long road for this story. I originally planned to get it done when it hit the one year mark. Obviously it didn't happen and I truly apologize about that. I want to thank all of the OC creators of the various characters in the story from Icrzy, Decode9, Xxjoker-Kingxx, Depths of Silence, and Mike Singh. Plus there will be a special with this story that is the works. I am getting the plot worked on._

 _Next Chapter: Epilogue: When One Journey Ends Another One Begins_


	111. Chapter 111

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 111: Where One Journey Ends Another One Begins

It has been a few hours since the rangers defeated Zophicles once and for all. However the price of it was even greater than they thought. The wizards and Jarsidia sacrifice themselves to protect the rangers. It is because of that sacrifice that the rangers was able to seal Zophicles permanently however the others were sealed away with him. Tabitha already went home with her team.

"I can't believe that we won't be able to see them again". Mel said to them.

"Same here, I mean they gave us advice and other things". Daniel said to them.

"It was the only way to defeat Zophicles. As much we want to find another way, there wasn't another way". Verna said to them.

"What will happen to this place now though? It is not like a lone follower of Zophicles will come back or anything". Mari said to them.

"This place does need protecting from those that wants to destroy it". Kara said to them.

Will shrugs as he notices Harry with tears in his eyes. "What really amazed us is that our biological parents were there along with the Star Descendant Guardians". Will said to them.

Harry nods as he is thinking about the ghost of his mom. "Yeah we all got to see the ghosts of our biological parents who died because of that doctor". Harry said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it was a surreal moment when I saw my biological father as well". Aiden said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at Kiki. "It is because of Kiki and Remius that the ghosts of our biological families were there at that battle guys. Plus when Kiki made that come back in the battle, I think it is then that things turned around for us. Plus Wes and Tabitha helped us in the battle as well". Ash said to them.

Kiki smiles as she is standing next to Daniel. "Yeah, it feels like everything is wide open for us now. We are officially veteran rangers just like the Star Descendant Rangers and our ranger ancestors. It is probably going to take some time to get us to being veterans". Kiki said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at Kiki. "It is going to be awhile to get use to being a veteran ranger. The important thing is to remain to be close as friends and a second family as well". Rory said to them.

Melissa smiles as she is focusing on her wedding to Monty. "Rory is right rangers. You guys have build friendships including relationships whether it is the familial or the romantic kind throughout the year as Rangers. Plus some of you are deeply in love with a member on the team and currently as boyfriend and girlfriend. There is no doubt that the friendships and relationships that each one of you have will last for the rest of your lives". Melissa said to them.

The teens nod as Kiki is wondering about this place. "What will happen to this place though"? Kiki asks them.

"Don't worry about that rangers. Yoleidia and I will protect this place". Remius said to them.

Yoleidia nods as she looks at them. "That's right, this place will always be protected by the wizards and fairies. Plus if evil does make a come back on Aurora Cove, we will call upon new rangers to save the world once more". Yoleidia said to them.

The teens look at each other as they put their hands in the center. They have smiles on their faces as they are ready to shout out their passcode. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the teens said out loud as they call their adventure to a close.

 _ **A Few Months Later**_

A group of cars is in front of a house in Aurora Cove. "I can't believe that her dad died so suddenly over Thanksgiving. I should have dropped everything and came here to check on her". Liz said to them.

"Yeah I was a few states over. I couldn't get back in time for the funeral. The timing was a lot worse when the monsters attacked". Will said to them.

"My dad's parents wouldn't let me leave the house when I got the call. According to them, Verna is my dad's Lauren and they couldn't accept that my heart is forever with her not the girl that they are trying to set me up with. Apparently ever since the awful truth about my so called half siblings are not related to my dad, they wanted to fix things from that fall out on to this". Harry said to them.

Verna rolls her eyes as she can't stand Harry's grandparents from his biological father's side. "Ugh, they just want me out the picture so badly so that they can see him marrying a girl more suitable. Plus I was sick for a week. Kiki understood that I couldn't make it. Once we move away and with our own children, they will be cut out for good". Verna said to them.

The veteran rangers nod as they make it to the front door. As they ring the door bell, it has a nice door bell ring. They wait for a couple of minutes. "That's odd, she normally answers the door". Will said to them.

"Maybe she is out shopping", Aiden said to them. He is throwing out a guess on things.

The veterans ring the door bell again. Just like before, no one is coming to the door. "Did you and Kiki get into a fight just before her dad died"? Kara asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at them as he shakes his head. "No, we didn't have an argument over anything". Daniel said to them.

The veterans frown as something is very unusual and wrong. Ash went to the window as he looks inside of the house. "Umm guys, there is nothing in the house at all". Ash said to them.

"WHAT", the veterans said to Ash. They rush over to the window as they look from the window.

"There is literally nothing in the house". Mel said to them. She is stunned by the complete emptiness of the home.

Everyone is stunned as they didn't see it coming. Verna notices some letters and photos on the floor. She notices a key box on the mailbox. As she opens the box, she grabs the key as she unlocks the door.

The veterans went into the very empty house. They look around the house as they are deeply confused by things. Ash found the letters and the photos. "Guys, Kiki must have gotten these letters. Plus what's with the divorce papers". Ash said to them.

The veterans frown as they are in shock by the content. "Daniel, there are photos of you with Tina. Plus why is your signature on the divorce papers". Aiden said to Daniel.

Harry looks at Daniel as they are missing something huge. "Umm Daniel, is there something you and Kiki never told us"? Harry asks Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he looks at the photos and the divorce papers. "I have never cheated on Kiki. After the battle with the Star Legends ranger team, Kiki and I got secretly married. We talked about doing a wedding ceremony after we graduated from college. We are deeply in love that we couldn't wait that long. There is no way that signature is even real. Her dad agreed to it, and he gotten ordinated and basically married us". Daniel said to them.

Everyone is in shock as they learned that Daniel and Kiki gotten married without them. "YOU WHAT", the veteran rangers said to Daniel as they found out about it.

The veterans are in shock that Kiki suddenly left Aurora Cove all together. Verna spots a letter written in Kiki's handwriting.

 _Guys,_

 _If you are reading this letter, it means that I have moved away from Aurora Cove. You guys are the last set of people that I would ever thought to betray me like that. I thought you guys are like my family to me. Was I that embarrassing to all of you in school? Was I that big of a loser in school that all of you took pity on me to be my friend. Daniel, I trusted you. How could you cheat on me with her? You placed a ring on my finger and promising a life and growing old together. We gotten married on the beach at midnight with the full moon and stars shining down on us. I am never coming back to Aurora Cove or to California for that matter. Don't even bother emailing me or call me because I have changed my number and email. Those divorced papers and annulment papers are already signed. Goodbye forever!_

 _Your former friend,_

 _KLW_

Everyone is stunned and in shock by the letter Kiki left them. They are confused by the other letters that she gotten that were left behind. "How in the world did this happen guys"? Liz asks them. She has tears in her eyes as she is upset.

Aiden frowns as he is trying to comfort her. "I don't know Liz. We never said anything of the sort about her". Aiden said to them.

Harry nods in agreement with Aiden. "Yeah we have always been friends. I can't believe she took off like this". Harry said to them. He is getting angry about this.

Verna frowns as she looks at the letters. She notices that something about them seems very suspicious. "Harry how could you say that. She got into a bad spot when her dad died. The grief from her her dad's death and all of these papers and photos pushed her away. All the letters that Kiki got appear the same. Look at them, they all look very word to word except there is some word differences and changes in some of this. I think someone is setting Kiki up". Verna said to them.

Ash looks at the letters that Kiki got. "Yeah I don't sound like this in a letter". Ash said to them.

Will nods as he looks at the letter that was from him. "Yeah I don't write stuff like this". Will said to them.

Harry sighs as Verna is right about it. "I know it just I am not happy with her right now". Harry said to them.

The veterans grab the papers, letters, and the photos as they leave the house. "Guys, where do you think Kiki went though"? Mel asks them. They look at each other as they do not know.

"Who knows guys, but one thing is for certain. I will find out who is responsible for this. Once that person admits it, I am going to find Kiki no matter what". Verna said to them. The veterans look at each other as they know how Verna is determined. Harry looks at Verna as he hopes that she knows what she is doing.

Tina suddenly shows up as she is allover Daniel. "Oh hey honey, why are you here? We should be heading towards the court house and get married. They can come too". Tina said to them.

The veterans look at Tina as they are shocked they she showed up like that. "Tina what have you done"? Daniel asks Tina.

Tina looks at them like they should be thanking her. "What do you mean ? I finally got that loser freak out of your lives. I forged your name on the divorce and annulment papers. I had to get her out of California forever so Daniel will be mine". Tina said to them.

Everyone is in shock as they spot the identical papers in her bag. "I can't believe you Tina. You drove my wife away. How did you know that I got secretly married to her"? Daniel asks Tina.

Tina looks at them as she scoffs at them. "I saw you two on the beach at midnight. It should have been me on that beach. I told that freaky loser to leave California forever. I never knew what you freaks saw in her especially you Daniel. You guys will never find that freak again". Tina yells at them.

Verna frowns as it is not long that the police showed up to arrest Tina. Everyone is in shock as they don't know where the Neo Defender Orange ranger is.

Meanwhile at a different location, it is late at night as the roads are mostly clear. A car is heading down the highway. The driver of the car seems distant as she has everything of hers in the car. 'This is for the best. They don't need me. I am going to start over else where. Hopefully, the world will be peaceful that the Power Rangers will not be needed to stop an evil villain. The last thing I would ever do is talk about my ranger past with anyone'. Kiki thought to herself as she is getting into Asherton, Georgia.

 _ **Six years later**_

At a location in Alabama, Verna is at an archeological dig. Ever since the sudden betrayal and revelation, Verna has been focusing on finding out who set up Kiki and school. She kept an eye on Tina for anything that she did to get back with Daniel. Since graduating from college, she has been on the road trying to find Kiki.

Today, Verna got a very promising lead from a co-worker on the dig. She is on the phone as she is trying to find cell-phone reception. "What's with Northwest Alabama and not having good cell phone reception"? Verna asks herself.

All the sudden, Verna's necklace is flashing like trouble is very close by. She frowns as she is caught very off guard. "WHAT THE HELL"? Verna asks herself. She notices strange foot soldiers as it is chasing her.

Verna frowns as she is fighting back against them. However the strange foot soldiers seem to be ineffective against her moves. They grab Verna as they seem to be holding her in place. "HELP ME", Verna screams out loud as they mysteriously disappear.

 _ **Seven years later**_

Daniel sighs as he is looking at his newly renovated home in Baylorville, Georgia. He notices the sun is setting as the first day of school is tomorrow. "Where are you Kiki? I haven't been with anyone else since you left. The truth got shown to me that it was Tina that set you up. Plus things hasn't been the same since Verna mysteriously disappeared three years earlier. If some how by a miracle that our teams are brought together to save the day or even the world, I will make things right again. I promise". Daniel said to himself as a red and black griffin looks at him. It has tears in eyes like it knows that he is missing his special love like it is missing the orange sunstone Griffin.

"Daddy, who are you talking about"? A thirteen year old daughter asks Daniel. She has light brown hair and hazel almost green eyes and a light brown skin tone.

Daniel looks at his daughter as he feels deeply connected to her some how. He adopted her when she was 7 years old. "An old friend of mine Maggie, she kind of reminds me of you in a lot of ways". Daniel said to the girl named Maggie as they get settled in for the night.

In that time, Ash and Mari are living in Aurora Cove. Ash is a high school history teacher and the soccer coach. Mari is a chef at the Japanese Knight. Ever since the betrayal and revelation at Kiki's house, they have mixed feelings about how Kiki took off for parts unknown. They both blame Tina for pushing Kiki away. They are about to welcome their first child.

Aiden and Liz are living in Majestic Hills as they want to start their lives there. Aiden is a police officer and Liz is a lawyer. Ever since the betrayal and revelation, they are not mad with Kiki. They only wish that they could have found out about it sooner to stop Tina. They decided to adopt when they realize that they wanted to give them the life that they were given. So far, they adopted a pair of twin girls named Sofia and Andrea. They plan to adopted a boy as well.

Will and Kara are the couple that surprised everyone in the group. The two of them realize that they are more in love than being friends. Will is a doctor while Kara is a boxing coach. Ever since the betrayal and revelation, Will and Kara are more furious with Tina than with Kiki. It still saddens them especially on the day Kiki's dad died. Kara is in speaking terms with her adoptive family. However she built a great relationship with her biological family. Will and Kara has three kids of their own named McKenna, Kayla, and Kevin.

Harry and Verna are not married. They have been through some rough patches between them ever since the betrayal and the revelation. Harry felt that Kiki should have stayed in Aurora Cove even though the grief and the trick sent her away. Verna felt like Tina is more responsible for everything that happened with it. Harry became a private investigator as his search for Verna and Kiki was his secret project to bring them both home. He is living in an RV and out on the road.

Mel is currently single and living in Baylorville Georgia. Ever since the betrayal and revelation, Mel decided to move to the southeast to see more of the country. She is a receptionist at a doctor's office. However as she learned that Daniel and his daughter Maggie moved to town, Mel is happy to be close by to her brother. She doesn't have children yet.

Melissa and Monty are happily married as they got married two days after the Neo Defenders got married. They are still living in Aurora Cove.

As for Rory, he is a divorced man as he moved around across the country. He is teaching at various schools. He ended up in Asherton, Georgia teaching high school. He is hoping that he will get through to Kiki just like he and Melissa did as Rangers.

 _ **End Story**_

Yeah the epilogue is not what you guys expected to be. Normally I have the futures of the rangers done, but it is more of a somber epilogue this time. Plus this leads up to two more stories, Cyber Force and Treasure Warriors.


	112. Chapter 112

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Special Part 1: The Evil Kozeleon

Up in space, a ship is flying through the various galaxies. An evil magician is flying as he is heading towards another planet. He is a collector of various artifacts and treasures especially if it contains evil powers. "This is boring going to planet to planet trying to find evil treasure to collect. I only to find that the treasure itself already had the evil powers removed by Americo. I need something new to set my gorgeous eyes on". The evil magician said to himself as he is not like most male evil villains. He has half blonde and half bright purple hair with bronze almost amber colored eyes. It is very wild like He styles it that way everyday. He has a white shirt with black pants and shoes. He is some what athletic as he has a black magician's wand and top hat. He has a black cape as well.

" _ **There are a group of evil treasures called the Torturous Ten, Kozeleon".**_ A computer said to the evil magician named Kozeleon.

Kozeleon is very interested in it as he grabs a book. "The Torturous Ten of course, these items who once belonged to a various heinous being that attacked a planet called Earth. Those Power Rangers defeated them long ago. Computer, where are the items located now"? Kozeleon asks the computer.

" _ **It is still located on the planet called Earth. A small group of them are the ones that Hidden are the chosen two of Princess Liberty".**_ The computer said to Kozeleon.

Kozeleon frowns as he hears that name again. "That little brat passed down her powers to human beings. I nearly stolen her powers as a baby. Those soldiers stopped me and I was banished from that planet.

" _ **The other two are the chosen one of Blanche Sun and the mentor of the Elemental Saints Rangers. They were also involved in it".**_ The computer said to Kozeleon.

Kozeleon nods as he knows about it. "Computer search for a female villain who can help me with this venture. She has to be fabulously evil, vindictive, and malicious enough for me". Kozeleon said to the computer.

" _ **Yes Kozeleon, searching for female villains now".**_ The computer said to Kozeleon as it is searching for a female villain.

After a few minutes, the computer found a female villain. " _ **A female villain found on the search. Name Stabella originally from the planet called Earth. She is a huge enemy of the Lore Keeper Power Rangers and Music Force Next Generation teams. Evil powers: Dark Music Fairy, ice and psychic powers. Currently located at a SPD prison in a suspended state in the Alexo Galaxy".**_ The computer said to Kozeleon as her picture is being shown to him.

Kozeleon looks at the picture of Stabella as he is intrigued by her picture. "She does have that vindictive look about her. Computer set course for the Alexo Galaxy and the location of the prison. It is time that she gets rejuvenated with evil life once more". Kozeleon said to the computer.

" _ **Setting coordinates now Kozeleon",**_ the computer said to Kozeleon. The ship is changing directions as it is heading to the Alexo Galaxy.

At a SPD prison on a distant moon of the planet called Quizone, everything seems to be normal. This prison is the only prison that takes on the most torturous and notorious of villains throughout the various galaxies including Earth. Each inmate is in a suspended state of some kind depending on the severity of their crimes where they committed on. The security is extremely high as the guards are really strong and powerful like military seals.

A guard notices something on the monitors as something is heading towards the prison. "Sir, a SPD ship is heading towards the prison". A guard said to them.

The Warden looks at the ship heading towards them. It is an SPD ship. "Contact the ship and see who they have sent to this prison". The Warden said to the guard.

"Yes sir", the guard said to the Warden as they contact the ship.

"This SPD Quizone Prison, State your name and the purpose of your arrival". The guard said to the ship.

" _ **This is Captain Olision. We have a new prisoner ready to be placed in the prison. We got orders from SPD Command to bring the prisoner here".**_ Captain Olision said to them howeverhis voice sounds monotoned.

The Warden and the guard look at each other. "Has the prisoner been put in a containment card". The guard said to the captain.

" _ **Of course, I request that all personal at the prison leave the prison as I bring this card to you".**_ Captain Olision said to them.

The Warden frowns as it is very unusual and strange for the captain to request it. "Who gave you the idea to make an unorthodox request like that"? The Warden asks Captain Olision.

" _ **I JUST DID",**_ another male voice said to them. All the sudden the communication abruptly ends as dark powers land on the prison.

The guards and then Warden went down to the ground. The evil magician lands on his feet as he fires is magician like powers on them. The Warden glares at the magician. "YOU, YOU ARE NOT CAPTAIN Olision". The Warden said to Kozeleon.

Kozeleon laughs at the Warden as he uses his powers to lift him up into the air. "Of course not silly little boy, I am only here for one prisoner only. Release Stabella to me otherwise, this prison will be destroyed permanently. Plus your overly muscular guards will be destroyed". Kozeleon said to the Warden as he has his evil magician powers.

The Warden frowns as he has no other choice. "Men release prisoner Stabella". The Warden said to them.

The guards nod as the warden made a choice. Kozeleon has him at wand point. "NO FUNNY STUFF OTHERWISE YOUR ALPHA MALE WARDEN WILL BE BYE BYE". Kozeleon said to them.

The guards look at each other as they have no other choice. They went to a cell as they release a statue of Stabella to Kozeleon. Kozeleon looks at the statue as he turns back to them. "It is a pleasure to do business with all of you". Kozeleon said to them. He vanishes away as he has the statue with him.

Back on the ship, Kozeleon puts new coordinates as he is heading to Earth. The statue of Stabella is standing in room. "Computer, find a time hole please". Kozeleon said to the computer.

" _ **Searching for a time hole now Kozeleon",**_ the Computer said to Kozeleon as it is getting to work.

Kozeleon nods as he turns to the statue. "Darkness bring your evil life back to Stabella and let her reawaken with all of her evil powers once more". Kozeleon said as he uses a dark spell on the statue.

The statue gets hit by the spell. The spell is working as the suspended state is gone. The color of Stabella's skin is returning as she finds herself disoriented as she is on a ship. "Who are you and why am I on this ship? I demand some answers". Stabella said to Kozeleon as she is woozy.

Kozeleon manages to catches her. "Easy evil doll face, I am Kozeleon. I broke you out from that prison. It has been close to 160 years since you have been kicking as those humans would say. What did you to earn yourself a trip to that awful and horrible place"? Kozeleon asks Stabella.

Stabella is intrigued as she looks at Kozeleon. She can tell that Kozeleon is actually gay. "Well, I tortured and kidnapped some rangers and escaped from prison a couple of times. Hold on did you say close to a 160 years since I was in that state". Stabella said to Kozeleon. She is in shock as she never knew that some much time has passed.

Kozeleon nods as he can see that Stabella is deeply confused by it. "Yes it has doll. I chose you for a reason honey. Plus I just know that you want to get back at those rangers. Am I evilly right"? Kozeleon asks Stabella.

Stabella nods as she looks at Kozeleon. "Yes you are evilly correct Kozeleon. I want to get my revenge on them". Stabella said to Kozeleon.

Kozeleon smirks to Stabella as the plan is starting to take shape. " _ **I detected a time hole that will take you to the past on Earth. Plus I detected the four people that knows where the Torturous Ten are".**_ The computer said to Kozeleon.

Kozeleon nods as he learns the news. "Computer set the corridatines of the time hole and get us to earth". Kozeleon said to the computer.

" _ **Setting course for Time Hole to Earth".**_ The computer said to Kozeleon as the ship is heading towards a time hole that will get them to the past.

In the past, it has been some time since the massive team up between the Music Force Next Generation and Lore Keepers. At the Great Library, Abby is keeping a close watch on the time lines as she is being vigilant like a hawk watching over her chicks.

Maya looks at Abby as she shakes her head. "Abby, you have been like this since Stabella got sent back to prison". Maya said to Abby.

Abby shrugs as she looks at Maya. "Well Maya, people like Stabella needs to be checked to see if she is still in prison where she belongs". Abby said to Maya.

All the sudden, the alarms is going off as there is a disturbance in the time line. "Please let this be some false alarm". Maya said to Abby.

Abby gets on the computer to see where the disturbance is coming from. "It is not a false alarm Maya. It is coming from the future time line of Neo Defenders. I can't tell who it is though". Abby said to Maya.

Maya frowns as this is getting close to the anniversary of Princess Liberty and her sacrifice. "Someone has ugly timing to ruin the upcoming anniversary Abby. See if you can get an energy reading of who it is". Maya said to Abby.

Abby nods as she is typing on the computer. She is trying to get some sort of lock on it. As she gets blocked from getting it, Abby shakes her head to Maya. "Sorry Maya, I can't seem to get a lock on the energy reading. I don't know who are what came to this time line and their plans are". Abby said to Maya.

Maya frowns as this is not good. "Send the Rangers a warning that an unknown being has made it to this time line. If they even go out, make sure they are not alone even for a minute". Maya said to Abby.

Abby nods as she sends out the warning to them. "Consider it sent Maya". Abby said to Maya. However they have no idea that there is more than one target, and it is not all in the Lore Keepers team.

In the outskirts of Angel Grove, Kozeleon and Stabella has some minions with them. "You will go to Legacy Hills to get your targets. I will get my two targets and meet you back here in an hour". Kozeleon said to Stabella.

Stabella nods as she looks at Kozeleon. "Of course", Stabella said to Kozeleon. She leaves with her minions as they teleport to Legacy Hills. While Kozeleon is heading into Angel Grove to begin his capture plans.

At the Liadon residence, Sylvie and Ren are doing some homework together. They are getting closer and closer in their relationship. "I can't believe it has been 5 years since Princess Liberty made her ultimate sacrifice to save Sora and AV like that". Ren said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she looks at Ren. "I know it felt like yesterday that we all met her for the first time. It was because of her that I learned that I am the chosen one of a fairy goddess of a special realm. I learn about it and then I don't get much information about realm. Actually, if something happened to me, then various evil beings can walk into the realm and make a huge havoc on them". Sylvie said to Ren.

Ren nods as he looks at Sylvie. "I take it you want to know what that realm is like and the various people right". Ren said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she looks at Ren. "It is that and a whole lot more Ren". Sylvie said to Ren. She smiles as she has imagine various things about it. However she hasn't talked about it with anyone yet.

All the sudden, they hear people screaming and running for their lives like something is attacking very close by to their house. "Sylvie lets check things out". Ren said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she still has her morphor. "I am with you on that". Sylvie said to Ren. They leave the house together to find strange minions and an unknown being launching an attack.

"Hey magician weirdo guy, that's enough". Ren said to Kozeleon. He frowns as he doesn't know this guy.

Kozeleon scoffs at Ren as he laughs at him. "Magician weirdo guy, is that the best that you could come up with to make fun of my style and flare for trouble"? Kozeleon asks them as he laughs at them.

Sylvie frowns as she has never seen a villain like him before. "Who are you always? You picked the wrong town to mess with". Sylvie asks Kozeleon.

Kozeleon looks at Sylvie as he has that evil wicked expression on his face. "You must be one of the four doll faces that has hidden the special items that I want to collect and reawaken its evil power. Come with me quietly other wise things will get so ugly that it will be beautiful". Kozeleon said to them in a gleeful attitude.

Sylvie is getting very uncomfortable as she listened to that. Ren frowns as he is protecting her. "Lose the happy smile because you are not going to win". Ren said to Kozeleon. The two veterans had their morphors out.

"Star Legends Let's Come Together", Ren and Sylvie said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Kozeleon looks at them as he has his magician power wand in his hands. "This will be very quick". Kozeleon said to them. He has the minions to charge in and attacking on them.

Ren and Sylvie grab out their weapons as they get started on the fight. "Ren, I am going to contact Maya and the others". Sylvie said to Ren.

Ren nods as they need more help on this one. "Go for it", Ren said to Sylvie. He is kicking at the minion as he fires his bow and arrow weapon at them.

Sylvie uses her plant manipulation to hit the minions back as she grabs her morphor out. "Maya we got a huge problem in Angel Grove. We need the others here. We got some evil magician here". Sylvie said to Maya.

" _ **This must be a new enemy for us. I am contacting the other Sylvie".**_ Maya said to Sylvie. She sends contact to the other Star Legends Rangers to help.

Sylvie nods as she gets the news from Maya. "Thanks Maya", Sylvie said to Maya . She sends more plant manipulation powers on the minions.

Kozeleon laughs as he uses his magic again. "It is only you two to defeat. It will make things a lot easier to defeat and capture my needed target". Kozeleon said to them.

It is not long that Maya and the others arrive at the battle scene in their ranger form. "Don't you mean make things harder". Maya said to the evil magician. She fires her own magic at him

Kozeleon frowns as the rest of the Star Legends rangers arrive to help. He dodged the magic. "There is not enough room for two magic users in this world". Kozeleon said to Maya as he fires his magic at them.

The rangers barely dodges it as they are face to face with the unknown villain. "Who are you anyways"? Evan asks the evil magician.

Kozeleon laughs at them as he has his strange evil magic tricks up his sleeves. "I am Kozeleon. I am a collector of evil treasures. The location of the Torturous Ten shall be uncovered from the four who knows where they are". Kozeleon said to them as he unleashes his magic on them.

The rangers frown as this guy is after various items. "You are not going to get your hands on them or the items". CJ said to Kozeleon. He fires some ice powers at him.

Kozeleon easily dodges it as he does fire magic to melt the ice. "Don't you love fire and heat, it practically melts ice". Kozeleon said to them as he is laughing at them.

Kaitlyn frowns as this guy is having fun. "This is a not a place to joke around especially with us". Kaitlyn said to Kozeleon as she fires some psychic blast at him.

Kozeleon laughs as he is too excitable. He uses the psychic blast as he turns it around on them. "Why is not a place to joke around when I am so much fun to destroy all of you? Plus I get to bring my fine little targets with me". Kozeleon said to them.

The Rangers barely dodges it as some of them got hit. Maya frowns as she hears her morphor going off. " _ **Maya, Stabella is back, and she is getting away with AV, Sora, and Terra".**_ Jazz said to Maya as she trying to stop them.

Kozeleon also hears the word as he is getting excited like a fan girl. "Oh that is my special partner in crime. It is a shame on all of you to send her to that horrible that I bust her out of". Kozeleon said to them.

The Star Legends rangers frown as they learn about Stabella. "How dare you break her out of prison". Maya yells at Kozelon as she fires her magic at him.

Kozeleon laughs at them as he blocks Maya's magic as he unleash a mimic like ability and snatches Sylvie. "Sylvie no", Ren yells out loud.

Sylvie is in Kozeleon's grip is she is trying to break free. "GUYS HELP ME", Sylvie yells out loud.

Kozeleon looks at Maya and Ren in particular as they charge in to save Sylvie. "Looks like I am done here and going back to my proper time as they say". Kozeleon said to them as he does the mimic movemagain however it is with Kaitlyn's power as it hits Maya and Ren.

Maya and Ren gets hit directly as they land on the ground very hard. "Maya", Aria and Rafael yells out to Maya. "Ren are you ok buddy"? Ian asks Ren.

Kozeleon laughs at them as he has Sylvie. "That's all for now rangers", Kozeleon said to them as he teleports away and gets away with Sylvie.

Maya frowns as she is struggling to get back up. "Guys, let's head back to the Great Library". Maya said to them. They nod in agreement as the guys are supporting Ren while Aria and Kaitlyn is supporting her.

Back at the Great Library, Abby frowns as Maya is injured and Jazz is upset. "I tried to stop Stabella. She said that her new friend wants them just as badly she wants them". Jazz said to them.

Maya sighs as Abby is tending to her and Ren's injuries. "There is no doubt in my mind that they went back to their time. Abby do you have any idea where they are"? Maya asks Abby as she hisses in pain.

Abby sighs as she looks at them. "They went to the future of the Neo Defenders time line, Maya". Abby said to Maya.

Maya frowns as she knows that the ranger drones won't work here. "Evan, we will need the ranger drones. Next stop Aurora Cove". Maya said to them.

Jazz frowns as they are going on the mission. "Maya, I should come to. Stabella said something about the Torturous Ten". Jazz said to them.

Maya sighs as she looks at Jazz. "The Torturous ten are items that were used by the villains. There were some remnant evil energy in them. It was Sylvie, Terra, Sora, and AV that hidden these items all over the world. I understand that you want to go on this mission, but this has to be a Star Legends mission". Maya said to Jazz.

Jazz sighs as she understands the reasoning. "I understand Maya. Please bring them back safely". Jazz said to Maya.

Maya nods as she and Ren are done being healed. She sets up the time window up. "Are you ready guys, a mission to the future". Maya said to them. The Star Legends team nods as Evan has a ranger drone in his hands. The veterans went through the portal as they head towards Aurora Cove.

 _ **End Part 1**_

 _It is is going to be a Star Legends and Neo Defenders Team Up to stop Kozeleon and Stabella._


	113. Chapter 113

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Special Part 2: The Meeting Between Neo Defenders and Star Legends

Back in the future, Kozeleon lands his ship in the mountains of Aurora Cove. He smirks as Stabella joins him in the main ops room. "So when do you want to get started with heavily interrogate them about the items". Stabella said to Kozeleon as she is looking forward to it.

Kozeleon smirks to Stabella as he can see it in her. "Patience my dark and evil darling, no one knows of our evil presence in my true home. Besides, I want to cause chaos and havoc before getting down to the awful business at hand". Kozeleon said to Stabella.

Stabella nods as she can see it. "Yes creating havoc and chaos will give the rangers something great to be concerned about". Stabella said to them.

Kozeleon nods as he smirks to Stabella. "Yes plus once the rangers know that we are here, everything will be getting started for the four". Kozeleon said to Stabella. They leave the ship as they plan their first attack.

Deeper in the ship, Sylvie frowns as she is in a cell by herself. She frowns as she doesn't see the others near by. She thinks about from the moment that she and the others were brought on the ship.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sylvie, AV, Sora, and Terra are in the loading bay as they are in chains and specialty manacles. She frowns as she has never been kidnapped like the others has, so she picked up on being calm. "So you are the four that knows where the Torturous Ten are. It is so funny that it is only the ladies that knows about it and not a meat headed alpha male human being". Kozeleon said to them._

 _Stabella also walks in the room as she smirks to AV and Sora. "It is nice to see you two again. I always come back to get what I want and deserve from you two". Stabella said to them. She fires her dark music fairy powers at them._

 _AV and Sora gets hit as it is effecting them. They scream like they are being punished. Terra glares at them as she is furious like she is ready to pounce. "Leave them alone now", Terra said to them._

 _Kozeleon looks at Stabella as he stops her. "I know you have a special distain for those two darling. It can wait until much later when we get to our headquarters". Kozeleon said to Stabella._

 _Stabella sighs as she ends the attack on Sora and AV. Sora and AV are on the floor as they are in some pain. "Fine, I just want them to suffer a lot". Stabella said to Kozeleon._

 _Sylvie frowns as she glares at them. She tries to help AV and Sora up from the floor. However the manacles makes things harder. "What ever it is that you want from us, it won't happen". Sylvie said to them._

 _Kozeleon and Stabella laughs at them. "We will see about that for now. Right now, you four are going to go to your cells. Plus you can forget about seeing each other and your precious morphors". Kozeleon said to them as he uses a magic spell to remove their morphors. The four veteran rangers see their morphors becoming color coded bunnies that went into Kozeleon's hat._

 _The veteran frown as their morphors are taken away. Kozeleon uses another magic spell on them as he sends them to their cells all over the ship. The ship takes off as it went through the same time hole to get back to the future._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Sylvie frowns as her cell has no doors and windows. 'That magic trick must have put me in here. There is got to be a way to break out of here'. Sylvie thought to herself.

All the sudden, the spirit of Blanche Sun appears to Sylvie. "I am here to help you, Sylvie". The spirit of Blanche Sun said to Sylvie.

Sylvie is stunned as she sees the spirit. "Blanche Sun, it is nice to meet you but how can I get out of here? That magician must have this place booby trapped". Sylvie said to Blanche Sun.

Blanche Sun nods as she looks at Sylvie. "Focus on your fairy power side in you. He is not the only one with the magic". Blanche Sun said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she is concentrating on her fairy side. As she has a fairy orb in her hands, it is bright green with positive energy. She aims it at a wall in her cell. The wall crumbles as it shows a way out. She went through the crumbled up wall. She is in a strange hallway as she is getting uneasy.

"I will guide you out of here Sylvie. Plus you will need this as well". The spirit of Blanche Sun said to Sylvie as she hands her morphor back. It is back as her morphor not a bunny.

Sylvie nods as she looks at Blanche Sun. "Ok", Sylvie said to Blanche Sun. She follows her. She hears a weird alarm like it is at a carnival. She spots the minions from before as it is chasing her.

"You must follow me now, Sylvie". The spirit of Blanche Sun said to Sylvie. Sylvie nods as she doesn't take the same order twice. Sylvie is running as the minions are chasing her. She is following the spirit of Blanche Sun. She is holding to her morphor. 'I just got to take a chance'. Sylvie thought to herself.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", Sylvie yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. She grabs her sickle as she cuts the minions down to size.

" _ **Recapture her and bring her to me now my dazzling minions".**_ Kozeleon yells out loud as he knows that she escaped.

Sylvie notices the incoming barrage of beams. She barely dodges them. She sends another fairy power orb at them. The minions gets hit as they land on the floor. She is running through the twist and turns of hallways in the ship.

"The exit is through here". The spirit of Blanche Sun said to Sylvie. Sylvie sees a door as she smash it through with her powers. Sylvie sees the outside as she runs through it. She finds herself in a forest some where as she is running from the ship. She is continuing to follow the spirit of Blanche Sun out. She teleports away to a different location.

Back on the ship, Kozeleon is furious as he learns that one of them escaped from a cell. "That little doll face dared to escape from her little cell. I might as well get someone else to take her place". Kozeleon said to himself.

Stabella walks in the room as she found out that one of them escaped. "That green ranger escaped. Do you have someone else to take her place"? Stabella asks Kozeleon.

Kozeleon looks at Stabella as he nods to her. "As of matter of fact I do, we just need to capture the a doll face in particular though". Kozeleon said to Stabella. They head out with the minions as they leave the ship to capture a ranger in particular.

It has been a couple of months since the Neo Defender Power Rangers has saved the world. Everyone is still tight as ever as they still think about the wizards and Jarsidia who sacrificed themselves to seal Zophicles forever. Ash spots the others as they are together at a park. "Does it still feel surreal to be veteran Power Rangers"? Ash asks them.

The gang looks at Ash as they nod in agreement. "Yeah it does. Although where is Kiki though? I thought she would be here by now". Aiden said to them.

Will nods as he looks at them. "She said that is spending time with Tabitha and Lexi. She said something about looking into old ranger articles in Angel Grove". Will said to them.

Harry looks at Will as he shrugs to him. "What kind of old ranger articles"? Harry asks Will. The others are getting intrigued about them.

Will looks at them as he thinks about it. "Kiki said that the ranger articles are on a princess who sacrificed herself to save the chosen two that received the powers. She felt like the anniversary of her death has been long forgotten over the years". Will said to them.

Liz frowns as it is something to think about. "You know ever since I gotten to know my biological father, it made me wonder about the death of all of our ancestors hidden and known. I mean they were rangers in the past. It is like that information was kept from us all this time". Liz said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "Yeah if something happened to one of us down the line, we should know about it in and be there when they need it most". Kara said to them.

Mari nods as she looks at Kara. "Kara is right guys". Mari said to them. She turns to Verna as she has her hands on her head. "Verna what's wrong"? Mari asks Verna.

Verna opens her eyes as she is sensing something. "Something is seriously wrong. It is like someone is in trouble". Verna said to them.

Everyone is getting concerned as Liz is starting to feel it as well. "Wow, first is Verna and now Liz, this can't be a coincidence". Daniel said to them.

Mel nods as she grabs her morphor to contact Kiki. "Kiki come in", Mel said to Kiki as she is trying to get in touch.

" _ **This is Lexi what's going on"?**_ Lexi asks Mel.

"Lexi, Liz and Verna are sensing and feeling something seriously wrong. Is Kiki feeling alright"? Mel asks Lexi.

" _ **Now that you mention it, both Kiki and Tabitha are feeling bad like they are sensing something is very wrong".**_ Lexi said to Mel.

Mel frowns as the others has a reason to come to Angel Grove. "We are heading your way". Mel said to Lexi as the call ends.

Ash frowns as he can see that Daniel is getting worried. "We better get to Angel Grove and fast". Ash said to them as they teleport to Angel Grove.

At the museum in Angel Grove, Lexi frowns as she is trying to comfort both Kiki and Tabitha. They got some information about Princess Liberty and learned that it will be 160 years since her greatest ultimate sacrifice. However all the sudden, both Kiki and Tabitha are sensing something very wrong.

It is not long that Lexi spots the Neo Defender Rangers coming towards them. "Kiki, Tabitha, what's wrong"? Daniel asks them. He hates to see Kiki out of it and or in pain.

"Trouble, she is in trouble. She is not the only one though". Kiki said to them. Tabitha is saying the same thing.

Lexi shrugs as she looks at them. "They are saying that over and over again". Lexi said to them.

The newly veterans look at each other as both Liz and Verna are saying the same thing as well. "Ok this is really spooky, and Halloween was a while ago". Aiden said to them.

The gang look at each other as now is not the time to joke. "Umm, this no time to joke". Will said to Aiden.

Everyone looks at each other as they are deeply confused. Aloora appears to them as she sensed something. "Lexi, the chosen one of Blanche Sun. She is here and in trouble. We must go to the mountains of Angel Grove". Aloora said to Lexi.

Everyone is stunned as they are starting to put it together. "Hold on a minute here, Liz's ranger ancestor is Sylvie Frair Liadon. Plus she is the chosen one of Blanche Sun. Verna's ranger ancestors is Sora Daniels and AV Winchester. With Kiki and Tabitha, they share a common ranger ancestor, Terra Sloane Noble. Something must have happened for them to sense that they are in trouble". Daniel said to them as he figured it out.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "We need to get to the mountains and fast". Ash said to them. They nod as they quickly leave the museum for the mountains.

In the mountains of Angel Grove, the veterans are walking around as they are trying to find someone. "Are you sure that she is around here Lexi"? Ash asks Lexi.

Lexi turns to Ash as she nods to them. "I am sure about it". Lexi said to them. She is leading the way.

All the sudden, the group spots a green ranger running as she stops in her tracks. "Who are you"? The green ranger asks them.

The group is stunned as the ranger has been through a horrible ordeal. Verna's necklace is glowing as it is identifying her as a ranger. "Guys, she is really a ranger". Verna said to them.

The green ranger looks at them as she is among allies. "Are you guys power rangers"? The green ranger asks them. She is letting her guard down.

Ash nods as he looks at the green ranger. "We are the Neo Defenders Rangers. We can get you to a safe place". Ash said to them.

The green ranger demorphs as she looks at them. "Thank you, my name is Sylvie Frair. I am the green Star Legends Ranger". Sylvie said to them.

Liz is stunned as she meets her ranger ancestor for the first time. "You are my ranger ancestor". Liz said to Sylvie as she passed out. Aiden manages to catch her.

The group looks at each other as things is getting complex. "Does this usually happens"? Sylvie asks them as she is kind of out it.

Ash shakes his head to Sylvie. "Not really, when we meet our ranger ancestor is when they come here from the past stop a bad guy that kidnapped one of their own who brought them here or it is their ghostly spirit giving us advice and guidance. This is the first time for her that she met you when you are still alive".

Will said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she looks at them. "Is there a place to talk. I really don't want that magician clown to find me". Sylvie said to them as she is feeling a bit uneasy.

Everyone looks at Sylvie as they are a bit confused. "Magician clown", Harry said to Sylvie. He has a skeptical expression on his face.

Sylvie nods as she looks at them. "He is the evil being that kidnapped me and three others. I am the only one that escaped from his ship. If it wasn't for Blanche Sun guiding me out of there, he and his partner Stabella will be waiting to interrogate us". Sylvie said to them.

The group looks at each other as there is a huge situation. "We need to get back to the Cave". Ash said to them. They nod in agreement as they all teleported away.

Back at the Cave, Sylvie looks at them as Rory, Melissa, Remius, and Yoleidia are healing her. Liz came around as she is face to face with her ranger ancestor. "Who is this magician clown anyways"? Melissa ask Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she looks at them. "His name is Kozeleon. He is an evil magician. He is after a group of evil treasures called the Torturous Eight. It is various items that once belonged to a group of villains in the past. Not long after the Lore Keeper rangers saved the world, we got word that various items has some evil remnants. The myself and other Star Legends rangers including the red and blue Lore Keeper rangers brought the items together. We locked the evil power of the items and hidden them in various locations across the world. They are the Sword of Zeomaxius, Knight Shield Of Zilenya, Anti Music Beast Pendant Of Fortesilenco, Control Necklace of Sergiobot, Whip of Satanicus, control gem of Admiral Zhon, the Prism of Sir Stanler, the gloves of Abbinus, the jar of Judariot, and the branding device of Xolicernic. If an evil being gets his hands on them, he can use the treasures for his own evil gain". Sylvie said to them.

The group frowns as they hear Xolicernic's name again. "Ugh, even after we defeated that guy for good, he is still mentioned again". Aiden said to them.

Kiki frowns as she remembers the battle when they defeated him for good. "We still don't even know what he meant by my kind of evil will come back one day guys". Kiki said to them.

The group looks at Kiki as they shake his head. "Kiki he said that to get under our skin. There hasn't been any evidence that suggest that he or his kind of evil will return one day". Harry said to them.

Kiki looks at them as she is getting the feeling that it is more than that. "It is going to return Harry. When it does, I will be the one that said I told you so". Kiki said to them as she leaves the Cave.

Everyone looks at each other as the subject on Xolicernic is a sensitive subject. "I thought that once Xolicernic was defeated, you guys have celebrated it". Tabitha said to them.

Lexi nods as she agrees with Tabitha. "Yeah it seems like there is still conflict about him". Lexi said to them.

Ash sighs as he looks at them. "It is what he said just as he was destroyed for good. He said that his kind of evil will return one day. We still don't know what he meant by it". Ash said to them.

Sylvie looks at them as she is safe with them. "There is no doubt in my mind that Kozeleon and Stabella is out there. Plus my friends are probably here by now trying to find me". Sylvie said to them.

Rory looks at them as he has the monitors up. "We will find them on the map and get you back to your friends". Rory said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she is thankful that she is found safe. "Thank you", Sylvie said to Rory. She is more at ease as she meets the Neo Defender Veterans along with two Defender Beast Rangers.

In Aurora Cove, Maya and the other Star Legends rangers arrive as they find themselves at a park. "Wait you met the Neo Defender Power Rangers". Evan said to Maya as he has his enthusiasm side showing.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Yeah on several occasions the Lore Keeper rangers came here to rescue one of our own from Xolicernic and a strange villain named Skulkor and Arustar. Although, those two are not one of the Neo Defenders enemy list". Maya said to them.

Aria looks at Maya as there is more to the story. "Then who are those two are not enemies of the Neo Defenders then who they are enemies are"? Aria asks Maya.

Maya turns to Aria as she nods to her. "Those two are enemies of the Defender Beast Rangers. I know this because I was kidnapped by Skulkor". Maya said to them.

The veterans frown as they learn about it. "So there is another active team besides the Neo Defenders"? Ian asks Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Yeah there is one other team that is active. Although, I only met one of there rangers". Maya said to them.

Rafael looks at Maya as he understands the situation. "Any ideas where we should we go to meet the Neo Defender Rangers though"? Rafael asks Maya.

Maya turns to Rafael as she remembers about their headquarters. "They meet at a Cave as their headquarters. However I always teleported their after the rescue missions was over". Maya said to them.

The veterans nod as they learn more about it. "It is not like we are going to find a Neo Defender ranger right in front of us". Ren said to them.

All the sudden, the Star Legends rangers hear a scream for help. "Did you guys here that"? Kaitlyn asks them.

"Yeah I heard it as well". Evan said to them.

"Do you think it is Sylvie"? CJ asks them. He is getting worried about her.

Maya shrugs as she isn't sure yet. "I don't know, but we got to get there fast". Maya said to them. They head towards to the direction of the trouble.

Deeper in the park, Kiki is in ranger form as she sees the strange minions. "You are one feisty little doll face". Kozeleon said to Kiki. He is not alone as he has Stabella with him.

Kiki frowns as she glares at them. "You two brought Sylvie here. Where are you keeping the other captive rangers"? Kiki asks them.

Stabella laughs at Kiki as she has that evil smirk on her face. "Like we are going to tell you considering that you will become one of captured ones". Stabella said to Kiki. She fires her dark music fairy orbs at Kiki.

Kiki barely dodges it as she takes a tumble. However Kozeleon fires his magic at her. She is surrounded by hybrid dove/rabbits. She trying to get away from them. The animal hybrid traps Kiki as she is lifted into the air. "Let me go right now". Kiki yells at them.

Kozeleon and Stabella laughs at Kiki as the animal hybrid brings her to them. Maya and her rangers arrive at the scene as they fire their powers. "Release her now". Maya said to them. She and the others are in ranger

Kozeleon spots them as he laughs at them. "Your little doll face friend escaped, and I got her to replace for my scheme". Kozeleon said to them.

Stabella nods as she glares at them. "We will find the evil treasures". Stabella said to them. Kiki is struggling in their grip. However it is proven to be useless as they take off.

Maya frowns as they are too late to stop them. Plus it is not long that Ash and the others arrive as they have Sylvie with them. "Guys", Sylvie said to them.

Maya turns as she spots Sylvie. "Sylvie you escaped from that place". Maya said to them. She is happy as she went to her.

Sylvie nods as she is happy to see them especially Ren. "Yeah I did". Sylvie said to them.

Maya sighs as she looks at them. "Looks like we need to find a way to save Kiki and the others". Maya said to them.

Ash nods in agreement as this is a fight to work together. "You are right. We need to work together to rescue them". Ash said to them. They teleport to the Cave to plan a rescue mission.

Back at the Kozeleon's ship, Kozeleon and Stabella brings Kiki to a room where the other three captive rangers are. "So all the doll face players are brought together in one room". Kozeleon said to them.

Stabella has Kiki restrained on a wall mount next to Sora. "To think all of you knows where a person or a treasure with evil power is". Stabella said to them.

Kozeleon nods as he snaps his fingers. A weapon is revealed to the four captive veteran rangers. His magic rearranges Terra, AV, Sora, and Kiki like they are on a wheel. "Indeed Stabella, they all know who and where they are. Otherwise things will be shockingly painful". Kozeleon said to them as he is powering up the machine.

 _ **End Part 2**_


	114. Chapter 114

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Special Part 3: A Plan to Rescue

At the Cave Rory and Melissa are stunned that Maya has returned to the future. "Maya, it is good to see you, but you did not bring the Lore Keepers Rangers with you". Melissa said to Maya.

Maya shakes her head to them. "No I didn't bring them with me. I brought along my teammates from the Star Legends team". Maya said to them.

Everyone nods as the introductions gets started. Evan looks at them. "You guys already met Maya the red ranger of the team. My name is Evan Mitchell, Star Legends Blue Ranger". Evan said to them.

CJ nods as he looks at them. "My name is CJ Helton. I am the Star Legends Pink ranger. Yes, I am a guy, so I suggest getting it out of your systems now". CJ said to them.

Everyone is stunned as this is the first time that they met a male pink ranger. Sylvie looks at them. "All of you know that I am the green ranger, and my name is Sylvie Frair". Sylvie said to them.

Ren nods as he looks at them. "My name is Ren Liadon, Star Legends Yellow Ranger". Ren said to them.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she notices that Verna is looking up to her because they share the same color. "My name is Kaitlyn Snart, Star Legends Purple Ranger". Kaitlyn said to them.

Aria smiles as a few of the rangers are intrigued by the multi colors in her outfit. "My name is Aria Bellarose, Star Legends Prima Ranger". Aria said to them.

Ian nods he as a smirk on his face. "My name is Ian Reed, Star Legends Midnight Ranger". Ian said to them.

Rafael looks at the big group of rangers. "I know that you guys have a lot of questions to ask us. My name is Rafael Vazquez, Star Legends Metallic Ranger". Rafael said to them.

Ash looks at them as he is confused by somethings. "I got a question though. Why does Aria, Rafael, and Ian has unique ranger names like prima, midnight, and metallic? I am Ash Walker the red ranger of the Neo Defenders. That is Aiden, Will, Harry, Liz, Kara, Mari, Verna, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki who was recently gotten kidnapped by that magician freak". Ash asks them.

Maya nods as she can explain it. "Aria, Ian, and Rafael has the unique ranger names because they have more than one color. With Aria, she has the most unique ranger colors like orange, cyan, crimson, and indigo. It is those four colors that comes together. With Ian, he has black and white ranger colors. With Rafael, he has gold, silver, bronze, and crystal ranger colors". Maya said to them.

Aiden nods as it makes sense to him. "It makes sense to me but could someone else could have come up with a better name for you though? Prima sounds really cool though. Plus metallic seems a bit too obvious, but why midnight though"? Aiden asks Ian.

Ian shrugs as he gets the question all the time especially from other veteran rangers. "Well midnight was the only one that fits the best. Let's just say if I was called something like the zebra ranger, I would have gotten all the animal ranger jokes. Plus don't get me started on the tuxedo joke either". Ian said to them.

Will shrugs as he gets it. "I can see why midnight was the best choice. Although how are we going to stop that magician freak and who is Stabella though"? Will asks them.

Maya sighs as it is the hardest thing to tell them. "Stabella is actually a cruel and heartless human being named Robyn Queens. She has caused so much trouble for the Lore Keeper and Music Force Next Generation rangers. When she was stopped, she was sent to prison for her crimes. However since then, she had a nasty habit of escaping from prison. Plus she gained powers as well, and from the looks of it she still has those evil powers". Maya said to them.

The group cringe by the news as they listen to it. "Geez, that girl just doesn't know when to quit". Kara said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "The evil treasures that they are after, is there a chance that one of you know where they are and written it down that the evil clown doesn't know it"? Liz asks them.

Maya sighs as she looks at them. "Yes, I written it in this book. I wrote it in a cryptic ridden, so it will be harder than it looked. The book is disguised as something that not even the magician could tell". Maya said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Maya. "That magician never realized that it is in a book". Mari said to them.

Maya nods as she pulls out the book. Verna's eyes widen as she has the same book. "Ok this is weird because I have the same book". Verna said to them as she pulled it out to show them.

Everyone is stunned as they look an older version of the book that Maya has. "Ok this is really freaky on so many levels". Mel said to them.

Evan looks at them as he has an idea. He spots an old ranger drone as it is on a shelf. "I have an idea to give that magician a taste of his own medicine. Although is there a way to remove the evil powers from the treasures"? Evan asks them.

Everyone turns to Evan as they are wondering why he ask that. "Yeah but why do you ask"? Daniel asks Evan as he is wondering where he is going with it.

Evan smirks to them as he has a plan up his sleeves. "If we remove the evil power from the actual treasure itself and bring a phony decoys instead, that magician and that assistant of his will be far annoyed that it will give them a taste of their own medicine". Evan said to them.

Everyone looks at each other as it is a great plan. "It is a great plan but who has the ability to remove evil power"? CJ asks them.

Tabitha looks at them as she has a smirk to them. "I have the ability to remove the evil power as the silver Neo Defenders ranger". Tabitha said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Tabitha. "The plan is clever enough that it might work. However we need to work quickly to bring them back for Tabitha to do it". Maya said to them. They nod as they have not much time to retrieve them. She has the book out as they all pick one evil treasure to bring back.

Back at Kozeleon's ship, Kozeleon and Stabella are gloating as they have the four captive rangers in a strange position. "Who has the key information on the Torturous Ten". Kozeleon yells at them as he pushes a button on the machines.

The wheel is turning as a strange beam is aimed at them. As it hit Terra first, she is trying to resist to scream. She refuses to tell a thing as her eyes are cringing.

The beam is done with her as the wheel is turning as Kiki is up next. The beam hits her as it has the same amount of power on Terra. She is struggling as her eyes are wide open. "I do not know what you are talking about". Kiki said to them.

Stabella frowns as she glares at Kiki. She turns to Kozeleon. "Why was capturing this girl any useful to us? We should have recaptured that green ranger girl". Stabella asks Kozeleon.

Kozeleon turns to Stabella as he shakes his head to her. "There is a purpose for everything doll face. When a better target is out there, it is better to snatch the better one than recessing and capturing a mouse that gotten away". Kozeleon said to Stabella.

Stabella shrugs as it makes sense. "I suppose you are right about that". Stabella said to Kozeleon as the beam is done with her. The wheel is turning as it is coming on to AV and Sora.

AV and Sora frowns as they hear Terra and Kiki getting effected the beam. They notice that they are coming up next. Stabella has a devious and vindictive expression on her face. "You think that beam will cause you a lot of pain. I told you that I will be back. Your powers shall be more for the right and taking". Stabella said to AV and Sora as she fires her powers on them.

AV and Sora gets hit as it is worse on them. Kiki and Terra frown as they hear them scream in pain. Terra and Kiki frowns as they look up at them. "Knock it off now", Terra yells at them.

Kiki frowns as she is sensing the turmoil within the both of them. 'We need help and fast'. Kiki thought to herself as she sends a telepathic message to Verna.

Kozeleon laughs at them as he changes the beam point. "Knock it off, I laugh at that doll face because I will always get what I want. I want to know who has the key to find the Torturous Ten". Kozeleon yells at them as he presses the button. The machine changes as it fires four beams at them.

Sora, AV, Terra, and Kiki gets hit as the power has increased. They are getting effected as they are trying to resist it again. Stabella even fires an increase of her dark music fairy powers at Sora and AV again.

Back at the Cave, the veterans returns as they bring a Torturous Ten item. "Was it too difficult to get"? Ash asks them. He want to know if everyone is still in one piece.

Aiden gives Ash a look as he went into the jungle with Ian. "Yeah if you count getting chased by wild animals in the jungle in Africa". Aiden said to them.

Will shrugs as he was with Evan. "Speak for your self Aiden, We were in the deep freeze in Antarctica. They picked the really most remote of places. It does include the coldest of locations". Evan said to them.

Harry sighs as he looks at them. "Sylvie and I were in the Sahara Desert. It wasn't easy traveling through the extreme heat". Harry said to them.

Liz shrugs as Ren was with her. "They really must have known what they were doing trying to hide them in the locations. We had to dodge booby traps in South America". Liz said to them.

Kara nods as she had CJ with her. "We had to solve various puzzles in Europe. It felt like it had to be very challenging to find them". Kara said to them.

Mari nods in agreement as Lexi was with her. "We were in Australia and ended up swimming in the coral reef trying to find that treasure". Mari said to them.

Verna sighs as she and Kaitlyn were not exactly at the other locations. "You guys had it easy. We actually were sent to Martiala to get that Knight's Shield. Apparently someone over there forgot that we were coming". Verna said to them as she was annoyed.

Daniel and Mel shrugs as they had Aria and Rafael with them. "We actually went to Musicola to get the treasure. They knew why we were there and gave it to us without much problems". Daniel said to them.

Mel nods in agreement with Daniel. "They also said that since that the evil remnant is going to be removed they have no problem with the item getting destroyed". Mel said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at the items. She and Ash worked on creating fake items. Plus Tabitha is in Neo Defenders Silver Ranger form as she looks at the items. "Guys stand back for this". Tabitha said to them.

Everyone nods as they stood back from her. "Neo Defenders Silver Fairy Power Unleash". Tabitha yells out loud as she spread her silver fairy powers on the items. The evil power remnants rise from each of the items into one place. Tabitha fires her powers on the evil power as it disintegrates into nothing. The items are old items that should be in an antique shop or an museum.

Maya nods as she creates fake items with her magic. "Everything is ready now. We just need to find them now". Maya said to them.

Verna nods as she is sensing something as her head is starting to hurt. Plus Tabitha, Evan, Will, and Maya are feeling it. "Oh man, they are being harmed". Will said to them.

Tabitha nods as she has one eye opened. Lexi is is supporting her. "Yeah, they are screaming like they increased the power in something". Tabitha said to them. Evan nods as he is not in the mood to talk.

Verna turns to Rory as she is getting the message. "Rory have the maps up and spot the signature of the Sunstone Griffin". Verna said to Rory as her head is still hurting her.

Everyone looks at Verna as they are wondering what just happened. "Umm what was that"? Maya asks them.

Tabitha looks at Maya as she nods to her. "Kiki and Verna has this tight relationship that they can communicate telepathically. I can also do it with Kiks as well but not as deeply like Verna". Tabitha said to them.

Rory and Melissa pull the the maps up on the monitors. They spot the signature of the Sunstone Griffin in the words of Aurora Cove. "You know how to come through Kiki". Melissa said to them.

The group nods as they are ready to rescue them. "They don't know that we have the element of surprise. We better move now". Ash said to them.

Maya nods as she can see the leadership in him. "Ash is right guys. It is time to pull off the bait and switch twisted style". Maya said to them. Everyone nods in agrees as they head out to the location of Kozeleon's ship.

 _ **End Special Part 3**_

 _The conclusion of the special will be in the next chapter._


	115. Chapter 115

Power Rangers Neo Defenders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Special Part 4

At Kozeleon's ship, Kozeleon and Stabella are still interrogating AV, Terra, Kiki, and Sora. They are in a lot of pain and in agony as well. "You can't keep this up forever my little doll faces". Kozeleon said to them. Stabella nods as she is keeping up with the dark music fairy powers on AV and Sora.

Kozeleon is continuing to laugh as all the sudden a special carnival like noise is going off. He turns off the machine as he went to check it out.

Stabella frowns as she stops firing as she went towards Kozeleon. "What's going on? I though we were getting so close to getting it out of them". Stabella said to Kozeleon.

Kozeleon looks at Stabella as he grins to her. "It seems that the universe is thanking me for torturing them by sending me the Torturous Ten. Besides I can't stand them screaming for much longer. I want to ask you why you are deviously and vindictively harder on that red and blue doll faces anyways". Kozeleon asks Stabella.

Stabella looks at Kozeleon as she rolls her eyes at him. "It is always those two that gains the special powers. It should have been me". Stabella said to Kozeleon as she has malice and vicious in her eyes.

Kozeleon looks at Stabella as he shrugs to her. "The doll faces shouldn't have any strength to move let alone escape. Let's bring in the special toys". Kozeleon said to Stabella. Stabella nods as they leave the room.

Kiki opens her eyes as she is very weak and exhausted. She notices that Terra, AV, and Sora are out of it. 'Verna, we are in here. AV, Sora, and Terra are with me but really out of it'. Kiki telepathically said to Verna.

Outside of the ship, Kozeleon and Stabella spots the items. As they gather the items, the veteran rangers are close by as the alarm suddenly ends. "These are the Torturous Ten. They look like they are old items that should have been tossed ages ago". Stabella said to Kozeleon.

Kozeleon gives Stabella a look. "Never diss a former Cyberobian Knight and former Treasure Seemer my darling doll face". Kozeleon said to Stabella. He picks up the items.

The veterans frown as they learn something big. "What is an Cyberobian Knight and Treasure Seeker"? Maya asks them.

Lexi shrugs as she doesn't know. "No clue and it is a new one on me". Lexi said to them.

Ash nods as he doesn't know either. "We haven't heard anything about it. We better get in there before they know that we are here". Ash said to them. They got into the ship.

In the ship, the Rangers breaks into two groups. Verna is getting a telepathic message as Tabitha is feeling it as well. "Kiki and the others are this way". Verna said to them.

Tabitha nods as she agrees with Verna. "Yeah I am sensing it as well". Tabitha said to them. She has a frown on her face.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Commence phase two", Maya said to them. Everyone nods as they split up into two groups.

Kozeleon and Stabella walk back into the ship. "The ritual will start soon doll face. Plus check on the other doll faces while I bring the orange doll face in here". Kozeleon said to Stabella.

Stabella nods she has a devious expression on her face. "Of course", Stabella said to Kozeleon. She leaves the room.

Kozeleon smirks as he uses his magic. He snaps his fingers as he teleports Kiki in the room. Kiki frowns as she is not in the same room with the others. "What's going on here"? Kiki asks Kozeleon as she is not with the others.

Kozeleon snaps his fingers as his magic is arranging the Torturous Ten in a special way. They are placed on a table and locked into place. Kiki is magically lifted and brought to the table and restrained to a table. "You see my special doll face. You are the one that I have been looking for all this time. It wasn't that ancestor of yours, certainly not the chosen ones of Princess Liberty to darling Stabella's dismay, and not the chosen one of Blanche Sun either. You see I have studied various legends and prophecies foretold by various beings. I wanted to be the the very knight that protected the chosen ones from harm. However that was taken away from me by Volt, Zisko, and that prince named Americo. I have a lot of special magic that you never even heard of before. It is so power that I joined a special legion and betrayed my fellow knights. I was banished from my own home world. You see doll face. I am not the only one that has his sight on you. Once this machine is turned on, the evil energy that is trapped in these precious items will be released. With my magic, the evil energy will turn you evil and become the dark angel of doom that will destroy the Power Rangers of Earth forever". Kozeleon said to Kiki. Kiki is stunned as she is getting scared. The machine is being turned on by Kozeleon as everything seems to be working.

" _ **Kozeleon, the rangers are here and they bust the other three out".**_ Stabella said to Kozeleon as the alarms are going off.

Kozeleon frowns as the machine is getting started with the machine. "Send out the minions to stop them". Kozeleon as he is getting furious.

Kiki frowns as she notice that the power from the machine is at the weapon. "It looks like your plans are starting to come apart". Kiki said to Kozeleon.

Kozeleon turns around as he glares at Kiki. "No my doll face, I still have you. Once the items are doing its job you will be screaming like a pathetic doll again". Kozeleon said to Kiki.

All the sudden the items are shattering as a healing beam of light hits Kiki as it is healing her. "I wouldn't be too sure about that". A male voice said to Kozeleon as they bust in the room and blast the machine with their weapons.

Kiki is stunned as she is healed. She pulls herself off the machine. She spotted Daniel and the others. "Daniel", Kiki said to him.

Daniel rushes over to her as he releases her from the restrains. "Everything will be ok Kiks". Daniel as they hug each other.

Kozeleon frowns as he is being tricked. "NOOO, that special doll face is mine". Kozeleon yells at them.

Daniel frowns as the Garnet Griffin is ready. "She is not your doll face. She is my angel". Daniel said to Kozeleon as he is very angry.

Kozeleon frowns as he gets up. He realized that he gotten tricked. "So you must be the boyfriend to that doll face. I am not done just yet". Kozeleon yells at them as he gets away.

The rangers frown as Harry hands her morphor back. "Here Kiki, I do believe this is yours". Harry said to Kiki.

Kiki receives her morphor back as she nods to him. "Thanks Harry", Kiki said to them.

Maya nods as they are ready to finish them. "Let's get out of here and defeat that odd couple". Maya said to them. They all nod in agreement as they get out of the ship.

Back outside of the ship, both Stabella and Kozeleon are trying to get away. As they spot the rangers, they realize that they are in a battle. "This is a simple misunderstanding". Kozeleon said to them. "Yeah a huge mistake". Stabella said to them.

"That is a bunch of bull crap if I ever heard one". Terra said to them. Everyone grabs out their morphors.

" _ **It's Morphin Time",**_ the rangers yells out loud.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Terra yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

"Unlock the Legend", Sora and AV yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", Maya and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Rise to Defend Power Rangers", Tabitha and Lexi yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Stabella and Kozeleon frowns as they summon more of the minions. "Go my minions and destroy them for good". Kozeleon said to the minions. Stabella grabs out her sword as she is ready for this.

As the battle is getting started, the minions are charging in at the rangers. Two mysterious beings are watching the battle getting started. "I should have known that traitor of Cyberobia ended up here". A being said to the second being.

The second being nods as he looks at him. "Indeed, plus he even betrayed the ways of the Treasure Seeker as well. There is no doubt in my mind that he will return one day". The second being said to the first being.

In group one, it is Sora, AV, Terra, Lexi, and Tabitha as they are fighting the minions. Plus it is not long that the rest of the Defender Beast Rangers arrive to help. "Hey sis, it looks like you guys need extra help". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha smirks to her brothers as she nods to them. "Yeah I am glad to see you guys though". Tabitha said to them.

James frowns as he notices the two evil beings who are leading the attack. "Any ideas on who are those two are"? James asks them.

"Kozeleon and Stabella, let's just say that magician released her from prison. Plus there is a lot more to that magician that we don't know about at all. Plus the other good guys fighting with us are the Star Legends rangers from the past". Lexi said to them as she fires her ice powers at the minions.

The Defender Beast Rangers looks at them as they are confused about them. "There is Star Legends rangers and Star Descendants Rangers. What is the big difference between them"? Roxy asks them.

Tabitha sighs as this is not the time to talk. "Star Legends are those who bonded with the team power from the previous teams. Star Descendants are those who has a ranger ancestor from the team in the past. More fighting these things and less questions". Tabitha said to them.

Eldon nods as he is glad that Tabitha didn't get kidnapped this time. 'I am glad that she wasn't harmed too deeply this time'. Eldon thought to himself.

In the second group, it is the Star Legends team as they are fighting Stabella. "YOU ARE A BUNCH OF HAS BEEN RANGERS". Stabella yells at them as she is firing her dark music fairy powers at them.

The Star Legends rangers barely dodges them as they glare at Stabella. "Hey Maya, maybe we should show her that there is a lot more to us that meets the eye". Evan said to Maya.

Maya looks at Evan as she nods to him. "You know what Evan. I do believe you are right. Star Legends, let's partner up". Maya said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at them. "Umm any ideas what she meant by partner up"? Blake asks them. The rest of them shake their heads as they are still fighting the minions.

Liz smirks to them as she knows about it. "This is my ancestor's team here and you will love it". Liz said to them. The others nod as they know what's up.

"Legacy of Spirit Warriors", Maya said out loud in a battle cry.

"Legacy of Elemental Fusion", CJ said out loud in a battle cry.

"Legacy Of Unity Force", Aria said out loud in a battle cry.

"Let's Come Together", Maya, Aria, and CJ said in unison.

Legacy of Awaken the Beast", Evan said out loud in a battle cry.

"Legacy of Elemental Saints", Kaitlyn said out loud in a battle cry.

"Legacy of Underdog Squad", Ren said out loud in a battle cry.

"Legacy of Monster Hunters", Sylvie said out loud in a battle cry.

"Let's Come Together", Evan and Kaitlyn said in unison.

"Let's Come Together", Ren and Sylvie said in unison.

Legacy of Jurassic Squad", Ian said out loud.

"Legacy of Music Force", Rafael said out loud.

"LETS COME TOGETHER", Ian and Rafael said in unison.

Everyone is stunned as they went into their special forms. "Ok that there that is awesome". Blaise said to them.

"Yeah it is like each one has a bit of their partner's ranger color and they even switched up with their weapons". Gabby said to them.

The Neo Defenders Rangers nod as they know what to do now. "Wizard and Fairy form guys". Ash said to them. His team nods as they went into their respective wizard or fairy form as well.

Kozeleon frowns as things are getting turned on him. He is mostly facing Kiki and Daniel the most as the minions has been defeated by the Defender Beast Rangers. Plus Stabella is getting hit over and over again. "NO IT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END". Stabella yells at them.

AV and Sora nod to each other as they are in their special forms. Tabitha also went into her Neo Defender Silver Ranger form as well. "The end of this battle is coming Stabella". Sora said to Stabella.

AV nods as she glares at Stabella. "That's right, you and Kozeleon has disrupted the balance of the world. You will be brought to justice for good". AV said to Stabella as they went into their special forms.

Stabella frowns as she looks at them. Kozeleon glares at them all. "I WILL END YOU ALL". Kozeleon yells at them. He fires a powerful magic power at them. Stabella also fires a powerful dark music fairy powers at them.

The rangers see it coming straight at them. Kiki frowns as she sets up a shield to protect them. Daniel is stunned as he is watching his girlfriend trying to protect the others. "She is not alone because I will always be with her". Daniel said to them. He sends power to the shield.

Tabitha nods as she flies up into the air. "Neo Defender Silver Fairy Power", Tabitha yells out loud as she fires it at Stabella and Kozeleon.

"Balance of the Earth Fire", Sora yells out loud as she fires the various elements at them.

"Balance of the Values of Life Fire", AV yells out loud as she fires the power of values at them.

Ash and the others nod as they fire their powers at them. They have their weapons ready.

"Neo Defender Red Wizard Ranger Fire", Ash yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Red Wizard Ranger Fire ", Ash yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Black Fairy Ranger Fire", Aiden yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Blue Wizard Ranger Fire", Will yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Green Fairy Ranger Fire", Harry yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Yellow Wizard Ranger Fire", Liz yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Pink Fairy Ranger Fire", Kara yells out loud.

"Neo Defender White Wizard Ranger Fire", Mari yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Purple Fairy Ranger Fire", Verna yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Crimson Wizard Ranger Fire", Daniel yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Navy Fairy Ranger Fire", Mel yells out loud.

"Neo Defender Orange Wizard Fairy Ranger Fire", Kiki yells out loud.

The powers are heading towards Stabella and Kozeleon. Stabella is more effected as all her evil powers are gone. "What, where are my powers going"? Stabella asks them as it is completely gone. She is back in her human being form.

"Your evil powers are taken away for good". Tabitha said to Stabella. Stabella went to her knees as she is defeated.

Kozeleon frowns as he sees the powers coming at them. He sets up some magic as it collides with the beams. He uses some magic as he sent Stabella back to the past and to the same prison where he got her from. "I WILL BE BACK SOME DAY". Kozeleon yells at them as the beams hits him.

As there is an explosion, black smoke covers the entire area. The rangers take cover as the smoke is thick. The two mysterious beings frown as they send a gust of wind to send the smoke away. They vanish from the scene.

The smoke clears out as the ship, Kozeleon, and Stabella are gone . "They are gone". Ash said to them. Everyone nods as they won the battle.

Kiki frowns as she remembers what Kozeleon told her in that room. Daniel is comforting her. "We defeated them Kiki". Daniel said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Guys before we go, we need to head towards Angel Grove. We all need to pay our respects to Princess Liberty". Maya said to them. Everyone nods in agreement as as they teleport to Angel Grove.

In Angel Grove, everyone is in nice clothes as they are holding flowers as they went towards a special headstone. Everyone is in somber mood as Prince Alveno, Martin, Rory, and Melissa joins them. "Tell me Maya, who was Princess Liberty"? Prince Alveno asks Maya.

Maya turns to Prince Alveno as she nods to him. "She was a young princess who guided the Star Legends team with the powers. She passed down her powers to Sora and AV. She paid the ultimate sacrifice for them. Even though here is 160 years, it is a special occasion to the Power Rangers". Maya said to them.

As they arrive to the headstone, it is in poor condition. It is like it has been long forgotten over the years. Ash and Leon tore the vines covering her headstone. Everyone is in awe of the headstone. "She must have made the toughest choice to protect them. In a way, she is the original Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers". Ash said to them.

Leon nods as he agrees with Ash. "I know what you mean. Even though we haven't had our final battle yet, I feel that she is watching over all of us". Leon said to them.

Everyone places a rose on her grave. It is not long that the ghostly spirit of Princess Liberty rises up as she looks at them. "Greeting Power Rangers, it has been a long time". The ghost of Princess Liberty said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they see the ghost. "No way", James said to the ghostly spirit.

"Princess Liberty, it is good to see you". Maya said to Liberty. She has a faint smile on her face.

The ghost of Princess Liberty nods as she smiles to all of them. "It is good that all of you came to see me. Plus I have been watching over all of you even though some of you have never heard of me until today. I have sensed all sort of dangers over the years. However I have no doubt that evil forces are still here, and they will come to Earth to conquer and destroy the planet in the near future as well". The ghost of Princess Liberty said to them.

The Rangers nod as the Defender Beast still has their evil leader to destroy. However the others are wondering who is coming to earth next. "Do you know exactly when they will come"? Ash asks the ghost of Princess Liberty.

The ghostly spirit shakes her head to them. "I am not sure when it will be, but it will not be in this particular state. However, I will say that there is deception that will strike at the most unexpected of places that will try to break the strongest of relationships between those who are deeply in love. It is that deception that will cause a great divide. As the deception is brought to justice by someone who is related to it, a secret will rise from one who got deeply hurt by the deception the most. As a family is reunited, the teams of cyber and seekers will come together to save the mother and the father from the same being who has connections to both cyber and treasure". The ghostly spirit of Princess Liberty said to them as she vanishes as well.

Everyone is stunned as they learned something important. "Ok that was weird even for us". Sora said to them.

"Umm what is the cyber and seekers"? Leon asks them. The Defender Beast seem to be a bit lost.

Ash shrugs as he is not sure. He spots Maya writing it down. "I do not know guys". Ash said to them.

Verna turns as she spots the expression on Kiki's face. She frowns as she is getting the feeling that Kiki knows something.

"We should head back to the Cave and party the fact that we won the battle". James said to them. Everyone nod in agreement.

Harry looks at Verna as he is noticing it as well. He walks with Verna. "Is something wrong Verna"? Harry asks Verna.

Verna turns as she looks at Harry. "There is something I need to talk to Kiki about in private". Verna said to Harry. Harry nods as he understands as the two of them are really close. Everyone teleports back to the Cave.

At the Cave, a party is going on as things to be in full swing. The Defender Beast Rangers are talking with the Star Legends team. Blaise was surprised to meet a male pink ranger in CJ. "I got a question. How come his machine failed"? Kiki asks them.

Maya has a smirk on her face. "We retrieved the real Torturous Ten items and created well detailed fake items. We basically brought the fakes to the location. The fake items contained healing powers so in case he used them, the healing powers went to who ever that got restrained in a huge mess". Maya said to them.

Terra nods as she thinks about it. "It all make sense but where is the real Torturous Ten items though"? Terra asks them.

Maya smirks as she has a plan. "The items will be sent to a good friend of mine for safe keeping". Maya said to them.

Zisko arrives at the Cave. "I have heard about these items. Plus my friend and I will make sure that they are locked away from ever getting a touch of evil again". Zisko said to them.

Everyone nods as they are wondering who is the friend of his. "Who is this friend of yours"? Ash asks Zisko.

Zisko looks at them as he has the items in his hands. "He is a great friend of mine. These treasures will be safe in his hands". Zisko said to them.

Everyone nods as they seem to be reassured about it. Maya sets up a portal to head back to the past. "I hope this is the last time that I have to come back to the future". Maya said to them. Everyone nod in agreement especially Sora and AV.

Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha and Kiki. "I can see myself in the both of you". Terra said to them.

Tabitha looks at Terra as she is in awe of her ranger ancestor. "There is so much about you that I want to know. I know you have to get back to the past". Tabitha said to Terra.

Terra nods as smiles to Tabitha. "You can start with reading about my ranger team. Plus there is no doubt that you carry the Sloane resilience and spirit. I take it that you keep your teammates on their toes right". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha smiles as she looks at Terra. "You bet I do". Tabitha said to Terra. She has a mischievous expression on her face. The other Defender Beast Rangers look at each other as they are wondering what she meant by it.

Terra looks at Kiki as she went up to her. "The evil beings that harmed you and the others are gone". Terra said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Terra as the words are still on her mind. "I know it makes me wonder how many more villains that has their targeting eyes on me though. I don't want the others to be worried about it". Kiki said to Terra.

Terra looks at Kiki as their is new turmoil in her. "You shouldn't be worried about something that may take five to twenty years into the future to happen. When the time comes and something happens to you, that is when your teammates will be worried and be there for you when it matters most". Terra said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks down on her self. Terra looks at Kiki as she notices Daniel. "I think your special true love is waiting for you. Keep this is mind, when two people are truly deeply in love, they will become true soul mates that nothing will ever come between them. If someone even tries it, it will only lead more heart break for that person because of the true love that you have for your true love". Terra said to them.

The rangers watch AV, Sora, Terra, and the Star Legends veteran rangers go into the portal that will take them back to the past. As the portal closes, the party is still going on. Daniel is looking a bit nervous as he changes clothes. "Umm Kiki, will you join me for a private walk on the beach". Daniel said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she has on a nice orange dress on. "Sure Daniel", Kiki said to Daniel. As they leave the Cave together, the others has no idea what is about to happen as they continue to party the night away.

At the beach, Daniel and Kiki are together as the full moon is in the night sky. "This is nice to think on this day 160 years ago, Princess Liberty performed the ultimate sacrifice to save AV and Sora. If it wasn't for her, Verna probably would be here today. Plus my ancestor's youngest child was born on that day as well". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kiki. "I almost lost you today Kiks. Seeing you on that thing, it really scared me. I don't want to be apart from you ever Kiki. Plus you are the only girl that ever saw more than a popular guy. It is what I love about you the most. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with women like Tina. I love you so much that I want to get married to you tonight". Daniel said to Kiki as he gets down on one knee as he pops the question.

Kiki is stunned as she is deeply surprised by it. "Oh Daniel, I love you as well. I don't want to wait to get married. What about the others should they be here for this"? Kiki asks Daniel.

Daniel shakes his head to Kiki. "No, I want this night to be deeply special. We will tell them when we are ready". Daniel said to Kiki. He leads her to an alter as the justice of the peace is there along with Kiki's dad.

As a secret wedding is taking place, the judge marries Daniel and Kiki. Daniel and Kiki kisses each other as they are happily married.

Close by, Tina and her best friend named Sofia watches the wedding. "Daniel is forever off the market. I am happy for them". Sofia said to Tina. She has a smile on her face as she watched the secret wedding.

Tina frowns as she glares at Sofia. "How can you be happy for them? He is married that freak. Daniel should be mine". Tina asks Sofia.

Sofia frowns as she glares at Tina. "That freak is my half sister. If I were you, I leave them alone forever". Sofia said to Tina. She is not pleased with Tina at the moment.

Tina scoffs at Sofia as she doesn't believe it. "You related to that freak. How can that be even possible"? Tina asks Sofia.

Sofia glares at Tina as she has gone too far. "My mom kept me from my biological father. He never knew of my existence. Since I am out of my mother's hair, I can and will reach out to him. I should have been on Kiki's side for a lot longer than you. If you even try something between Daniel and Kiki, I will not be there to cover it up for you". Sofia said to Tina.

Tina is stunned as she looks at Sofia. "YOU WHAT", Tina said to Sofia like she is about to raise her voice at her.

Sofia glares at Tina as she shakes her head. "Consider you my ex best friend Tina". Sofia said to Tina as she walks away from her. Tina frowns as she lost her life long friend. She turns as she glares at Kiki and Daniel. 'You will pay for this Kiki'. Tina thought to herself as she leaves the area as well.

 _ **A Few Months Later**_

Daniel is distraught as Kiki mysterious left Aurora Cove. He is at the courthouse as he has the papers that was left behind at the house. He got them checked to see if Kiki's signature is real or faked.

The woman who checked the signatures. "I am sorry sir but her signature is a fake. I can not process the annulment papers". The woman said to Daniel.

Daniel is in shock as he looks at the woman. "What are you sure"? Daniel asks the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at Daniel. "I am sure because I called her just a couple of days ago with the news that your signature on the papers that she had were faked as well". The woman said to Daniel.

Daniel is in shock as he looks at the woman. "You spoken to my wife. Did she say where she is or anything? I am still married to her". Daniel said to the woman.

The woman nods as she can see the anguish in his eyes. "She didn't say where she was in the phone call. Yes, you are still married to her. I am sorry that this happened, and I hope you will find her". The woman said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at the woman. He gathers the papers as he went outside to meet with the others. "The signature is a fake guys. The lady at the front desk even made contact with Kiki, but she didn't tell her where she was at". Daniel said to them as he is deeply devastated by the news.

Everyone frowns as they have no idea where Kiki is. Verna frowns as she has tears in her eyes. Harry tries to comfort her. "How did this even happen guys"? Aiden asks them.

Ash shrugs as he looks at them. "I don't know Aiden. Tina set them up on it. Plus Daniel told us that they got secretly married. It might be Tina saw the wedding took place". Ash said to them.

Everyone looks at Daniel as it is a likely of what would happen. "It would make sense Daniel. We didn't know that you and Kiki gotten married without us". Will said to Daniel.

Harry nods as he looks at him. "Yeah plus you and Kiki had no idea that Tina was even there. She is somewhere out there and got led on that huge lie". Harry said to them. He is not happy that Kiki made Verna so upset.

Everyone is in somber mood as they leave the courthouse. Daniel looks up into the sky. 'Kiki, I promise that I will find you once again'. Daniel thought to himself as he plans to be faithful to her despite the distance and the harm done on them.

 _ **End Special**_

 _This has important ties to both Cyber Force and Treasure Warriors. With Stabella permanently gone for good, is Kozeleon gone for good or is he somewhere out there still?_


End file.
